Secret
by Narsha
Summary: Je m'appelle Naruto. Et j'ai décidé que je deviendrais Hokage. Pour voir jaillir l'admiration de la haine et du mépris ambiant. Seulement les héros sont toujours des garçons. Et je ne suis qu'une toute petite fille qui sert de prison à un démon. Alors j'ai créé Uzumaki Naruto, le pitre qui ferait des miracles à partir de ses piètres capacités. Sauf que ce secret est lourd à porte
1. Team 7

_Oui, oui, je sais..._

_Je devrais travailler sur mon autre fiction **Sexy Meta**... Mais j'avais envie d'entamer cette aventure là qui me semblait prometteuse...  
_

_Qu'en pensez-vous?  
_

* * *

Il est des secrets qu'on ne peut révéler à personne. Parfois les indices affluent. Ils roulent sous notre langue, sans qu'on ne puisse les réfréner. Et on s'étrangle dessus, dans l'espoir de ne rien révéler de compromettant. Garder un secret, c'était cela aussi le travail d'un shinobi. Je regardai l'horizon. L'envie de tout avouer à mes proches était présente, tout le temps. Combien savaient déjà ? Iruka certainement… Non peut-être pas Iruka, mais Kakashi avait dû le remarquer. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke ne le savaient. Qui d'autre alors ? Ayame et son père Teuchi chez qui je venais manger des ramens ? Aucune chance. Sandaime avait dû le savoir, mais il l'avait apparemment tu. Aurait-il pu le révéler à Orochimaru, ou se pouvait-il que son fidèle subordonné Kabuto puisse être au courant ?

Quand bien même, toutes ces paroles que j'avais laissé échapper… Pas une seule n'avait été comprise, semblait-il.

Iruka avait été son tuteur pendant toute mon enfance. Nous avions tout fait ensemble. Même s'il ne l'avait avoué que cette nuit là lorsqu'il croyait la mort venue face à Mizuki, le chuunin me respectait, non, plus que ça, il m'aimait à ma jute valeur. Lui, mon plus proche allié dans cette bataille contre la solitude avait été incapable de deviner la vérité. Après tout ce secret n'était pas bien grand. Mais mon corps n'avait pas encore quitté l'enfance, cela avait dû jouer.

Quand bien même, comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ? Par rapport à mon Oiroke no Jutsu. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas posé la question. A mon inverse, Konohamaru avait mis du temps avant de maîtriser la technique de transformation. Alors que, naturellement, la solution m'était venue. Personne n'avait jamais pensé à percer mon secret. Evidemment, qui chercherait à comprendre un enfant que tout le monde évitait ?

Toutes ces fois où ma bouche avait prononcé avec force mon amour pour Sakura, et ma jalousie pour Sasuke. N'avait-on pas pensé qu'il pouvait en être autrement ? Après tout, le secret le mieux gardé est celui qui est éclatant aux yeux de tous. Cette attitude braillarde correspondait à ma personnalité. Qui aurait tenté de chercher plus profondément dans mes mots ? Grands dieux, comme cela avait été difficile lorsque ma bouche avait heurté celle de Sasuke. Heureusement, l'admiration que recevait ce type m'avait permis de reprendre mes esprits, de pousser de nouveau mon jeu d'acteur comme il le fallait. De toute manière ce type me donnait des sueurs froides et le sentiment de dégoût à son égard avait été difficile à surmonter.

Mais toute cette promiscuité qu'il y a dans une équipe de ninja, n'aurait-elle pas dû dévoiler ce que je gardais secret ? Mais ma volonté et la décision prise il y avait bien longtemps de cela avaient été plus fortes que tout. Cela aurait été plus simple de tout dire. Pour voir rejaillir l'incompréhension de la part de ceux qui m'aimaient ? Ma voie du ninja était de ne jamais abandonner, et de protéger mes proches à n'importe quel prix. Tout révéler aurait été pire que tout. On m'aurait pris pour un incapable. Sakura m'aurait jugé avec sévérité. Sasuke, quoi que surpris, n'aurait pas pu retenir une pique moqueuse. Et Kakashi aurait soupiré, sans pour autant savoir comment réagir.

Kakashi. Sans le faire trop ouvertement, j'avais tenté de lui glisser quelques mots à propos du secret. Au cas où, il aurait fallu qu'un adulte responsable soit au courant de cela. Alors lorsque nous avions combattu durant cette mission au pays des vagues, ma confiance en Sensei avait été assez forte pour que ma garde se baisse, un peu. Et ma bouche avait parlé, à demi-mot. Ma décision avait été vraiment prise lors de ma rencontre avec Haku, ce garçon qui ressemblait tellement à une fille. Si semblable aussi au niveau de ses expériences passées. Lorsqu'à Kakashi mes paroles avaient révélé l'admiration pour le couple formé par l'androgyne et le ninja renégat, le ninja copieur n'avait arrêté son analyse qu'à ses propres sentiments. Lui aussi les aimait bien, mais seulement pour leur côté humain et fraternel. L'homme au masque n'avait pas estimé que d'autres raisons aient pu exister.

J'avais peaufiné le rôle de ma vie à l'extrême. Mon existence était un théâtre, où tout le monde devait être dupé. Mais depuis quelques temps, le besoin de mettre plus de personnes au courant s'était fait ressentir. Car si les habitants de Konoha avaient maintenu secrète l'existence d'un Jinchuuriki dans leur village, je leur avais réservé une surprise de taille. Mais avant de se décider, il fallait savoir si ça en valait la peine.

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, je soupirai. Un regard par la fenêtre m'informa que cette discussion interne avait duré toute l'après midi. Et qu'aucune décision franche n'y avait mit fin. Fallait-il tout révéler ou garder le secret ? Montrer à tous que l'idiot du village que tous maudissaient n'était pas ce qu'on croyait.

Car depuis sa naissance, Uzumaki Naruto avait toujours été une fille.

_ Les héros sont toujours des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? murmurais-je. On ne m'aurait pas prise au sérieux.

Je laissai échapper un rire sans joie. Sur mon lit, un petit livre était posé. Sur sa couverture, on pouvait lire le titre _Chroniques d'un courageux ninja_ par Jiraya. C'était mon maître mot. D'ailleurs, j'avais remarqué que mon nom coïncidait parfaitement avec celui du du héros de ce livre. Douce ironie, moi qui ne mangeais que des ramens avais un nom tiré d'un ingrédient de mon plat préféré ! Quelle que soit l'origine de mon nom, on ne s'était pas trop foulé pour moi. Depuis que j'avais lu ce livre (je devais avoir cinq ou six ans et venais de commencer ses études à l'Académie), j'avais décidé d'être en tout points identique au héros de ce livre.

Mais pour tout expliquer convenablement… Mieux valait tout recommencer dès le début.

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. J'habite dans une des cinq plus grandes contrées du monde : le Pays du Feu. J'habite dans le village caché de Konoha. Et mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite, est d'être reconnue par les autres habitants. Depuis que je suis née, on n'a témoigné que de l'hostilité à mon égard. Je n'ai donc aucun ami, et rien qui ne m'appartienne. Alors pour ne pas avoir trop mauvaise conscience, le chef du village, le Sandaime Hokage, me versait une petite prime mensuelle dans mon appartement. Au lieu de s'occuper de moi ou de me placer dans une famille d'accueil. Je pouvais comprendre que l'on me déteste, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison, mais ce genre de mesures tenait de l'irresponsabilité de mon tuteur légal. S'il s'agissait bien de son rôle par rapport à moi.

Je ne me rappelle que peu de mes premières années de ma vie. Je suppose que c'est le Sandaime qui m'a élevé, jusqu'à ce qu'il me juge apte à me gérer tout seul. Je ne garde aucun souvenir de cette époque de ma vie ? M'habillait-on de kimonos féminins ? Me laissait-on les cheveux longs ou courts ? Aucun vêtement, ni aucune photographie n'en témoignait. Cela me donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu loin de la lumière et loin des hommes pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un (qui donc ?) décide que je ne représentais aucune menace pour mes concitoyens. Ils auraient plutôt dû penser à me protéger d'eux.

Alors, puisque je ne pouvais obtenir de sentiments positifs à mon égard, aucune parole de réconfort, je décidais de les provoquer. Alors qu'étant une fille, je me pavanais en garçon manqué, les cheveux en bataille et coupés à la va vite avec des ciseaux. Courir partout. Gêner les gens. Etre bruyante. Jouer les turbulents. Rien que la sensation d'être grondée était délicieuse quoi que désagréable. On m'acceptait comme une personne. Du moins partiellement.

Alors, pour que je cesse de causer trop de problèmes, on m'envoya à l'école. Je ne savais rien. Je ne comprenais rien. Bref, j'étais nulle. J'observais mes camarades, pourtant. Toute la culture que l'on acquiert au sein du foyer familial. Je ne l'avais pas. Et on refusait de me l'apprendre. Je me sentais perdu. Même au milieu de tous ces enfants de mon âge. Mais leurs regards vers moi… A croire que leurs parents leur avaient transmis leur haine à mon égard. Quelques uns, pourtant, savaient en de rares moments se montrer différents. La belle Sakura aux cheveux roses, et à la tête bien faite qui ne se moquait pas de moi. La timide Hinata qui me jetait des regards en coin. Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, et moi que l'on mettait dans le même sac, en tant que fauteurs de trouble et cancres. Tous riaient aux facéties du Naruto garçon.

A ce moment là je compris quel rôle je pouvais jouer dans leurs cœurs. Quoi que rejetée, je pouvais être un clown. On ne se mêlerait pas plus avec moi. On se moquerait encore de moi. Mais on ne me regardait plus de manière hostile. Naruto, ce garçon qui les faisait rire devint mon rôle à leurs yeux. Ce rôle pour qu'ils m'acceptent et cessent de me détester.

Ma première vraie victoire, fut lorsque j'obtins le grade de Genin et mon diplôme de l'académie. Parce que cette nuit là, Iruka-Sensei lui donna bien plus que des larmes et du sang. Il lui donna de l'affection. Pour Naruto garçon. Et moi qui n'étais qu'une toute petite fille, je pleurais de joie. Car je savais que je n'étais pas réellement la destinataire de tout cet amour. J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse d'Iruka à la place. Ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, une étrange dualité s'opéra en moi. Et je laissais dormir cette partie de moi que je jugeais répugnante. Cette fille. Désormais, je serais un homme.

Les premiers doutes sur mes résolutions survinrent lorsque je rencontrais Haku. Tout simplement parce que je le pris pour une jeune femme venue chercher des plantes médicinales. Nous étions en plein entrainement au pays des vagues, et Kakashi-Sensei venait de remporter une victoire sur Momoshi Zabuza. Haku travaillait pour Zabuza, il était à la fois plus que son compagnon de route, mais moins qu'un ami. Et lors de notre rencontre tous les deux, il me posa la question suivante : pourquoi voulais-je devenir plus fort ? Etait-ce pour moi-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Voulant reformuler, il voulut savoir si j'avais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Peut-être plus important que ma propre vie. Car c'est lorsque l'on a quelque chose d'important à protéger que l'on devenait vraiment fort. Je comprenais parfaitement, du moins le crus-je sur le moment, en repensant à Iruka et sa manière de me protéger.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, en protégeant Sasuke de mon propre corps, en sentant cette rage de tuer pour réparer l'affront qui m'était fait que je compris le message d'Haku. Je souhaitais égoïstement protéger mon secret pour ne pas que mes coéquipiers sachent quoi que ce soit qui ternisse mon image à leurs yeux. Mais en tenant le corps immobile de ce brun que j'exécrais, en l'entendant révéler son noir dessein d'un souffle rauque, je sus que je devais révéler mon secret. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter ce type. Et pourtant les larmes m'étaient venues aux yeux lorsque je l'avais su en vie.

La routine avait donc repris. Moi devenue moins poule mouillée qu'avant. Sasuke qui me snobait toujours. Sakura qui refusait les preuves de l'amour du Naruto garçon (qu'est-ce que c'était chiant à jouer cette partie là, cette fille est aussi inintéressante que la pluie quand on en vient à parler d'amour). Kakashi qui arrivait toujours en retard… Après cette mission de rang C qui était devenue une mission de rang A, nous avions bien besoin de repos.

Et j'étais là sur mon lit en train de me morfondre à propos de ce secret que je savais intenable. Encore plus qu'avant. Car maintenant, du sang me coulait parfois entre les jambes. Comment pouvoir acheter les protections adéquates en toute discrétion ? Je me tins une nouvelle fois le ventre. C'est que ça faisait mal en plus ! Je me dirigeais vers la douche. Et ôtais mes habits dans lesquels je marinais depuis des jours. Même Kakashi et Iruka n'avaient réussi à me faire sortir. Je ne pouvais plus. Parce que je m'étais réveillée avec les draps plein de sang. Avec des serviettes et d'autres tissus, je parvenais à contenir le flot. Mais je ne comprenais pas cette blessure. Est-ce que j'allais mourir, totalement vidée de mon sang ?

Je frottais les plaques séchées allant du rouge au noir qui avaient séché entre mes cuisses. J'avais attendu quelques jours, des fois que cela cesse… Et ça s'était arrêté. Heureusement pour moi. Mais malgré tout, même ignorante de cette étrange maladie qui me rongeait, je savais que ce sang provenait de l'intérieur de mon corps. Et s'écoulait depuis mon intimité. Elle n'était pas normale. Cette maladie n'affectait que les filles ! Tout le monde saurait en voyant ma literie ce que j'étais ! Je finis ma toilette rapidement. En arrivant aux épaules et au torse, je sentis avec horreur que mes seins avaient augmenté de volume. Je ne pouvais pas non plus sortir comme ça !

Depuis mon retour du pays des vagues, je sentais des douleurs au niveau de la poitrine. Lorsque je courrais, il était devenu difficile de gérer la douleur, tout comme lorsque je me lançais dans de périlleux enchainements ou autres. Je parvins à stabiliser le seuil de souffrance en bandant chaque jour ma poitrine de manière très serrée. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard, il faudrait changer de solution.

La motivation de garder ma véritable nature encore secrète me redonna des forces. D'un coup sec, j'arrachais les draps du lit. Fort heureusement, le matelas n'avait pas été touché. Je tassais mes draps et mes vêtements souillés dans un sac, et enfilais une autre tenue. Il fallait vite que j'aille laver ces vêtements. D'expérience, je savais qu'il fallait faire partir les taches de sang à froid. Cela suffirait-il ? Harnaché lourdement avec mes draps (lesquels avaient commencé à sentir un peu), j'entrepris de mettre mon chargement dans une machine d'ne laverie automatique. Le soleil déclinant, j'observais les boutiquiers ou leurs assistants allumer les mèches des lanternes pour éclairer leurs enseignes. Une fois le linge propre, je le bourrais dans un sèche-linge et attendis encore. Dans ce laps de temps, je me rendis compte de deux choses : je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, et j'avais laissé mes clefs dans mon appartement, donc quiconque voudrait y entrer n'aurait aucun problème.

Le linge sec était presque brûlant sous mes mains. Je plongeais mon visage dedans presque avec délectation. Toutes ces preuves là avaient disparues. J'adressai un grand sourire au patron du magasin qui m'avait laissé rentrer à une heure aussi tardive. Puis je fourrai de nouveau les draps et les vêtements dans un grand sac. Je partis en courant dans la rue. Mes pas résonnaient bruyamment comme j'en avais l'habitude. L'odeur des ramens de chez Ichiraku me mirent l'eau à la bouche… Mais je n'avais pas non plus d'argent sur moi. Boudant un peu, je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Poussais la porte que je n'avais pas refermée à clef… Quoi que je n'avais même pas tourné la poignée ce qui voulait dire.

Surpris, je sursautais lorsque je vis la silhouette calmement installée dans mon petit studio que la ville me fournissait. Comme à mon habitude, je manquais de chance et mon pied se prit dans un pan de drap qui sortait du sac. En un instant je perdis l'équilibre et m'écroulais droit vers l'intrus que me masquait le drap tombé sur ma tête. Celui-ci poussa un cri (et je reconnus sans peine la voix de Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?), et, voulant m'éviter renversa la table et le broc d'eau posé près du bord. Lequel tomba, pour faire bonne mesure et trempa le drap… ainsi que ma petite personne toujours en dessous.

_ Usuratonkachi, fit le garçon que je ne voyais pas, t'es vraiment pas doué.

Merci, et grâce à toi j'avais froid. Et mon drap propre et sec était de nouveau tout mouillé ! Je serrais les dents, jetais le drap de côté tout en me relevant. Criai un juron après lui. Mais il s'était figé. Je vis ses yeux qui fixaient mon corps. Bouche bée, je voyais sa mâchoire trembler sous la stupeur. Une légère rougeur aux joues, il referma bouche et paupières et laissa échapper un son méprisant. Il tourna la tête avec un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_ Cette technique de Sexy Jutsu ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, dobe, me lança-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux. Hein ? Quelle technique de Sexy Jutsu ? Je n'étais même pas en position de faire un Henge. Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait encore ?

_ Quelle technique ? fis-je de ma voix niaise de d'habitude, les yeux fermés. Mon masque d'imbécile toujours sur le visage.

_ … fit Sasuke la bouche ouverte et devenant en plus en plus rouge.

_ Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui te prend de rentre chez les gens et de les arroser, Teme, je venais juste de tout nettoyer.

_ N… Naruto, tu es…

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je suivis la direction de son regard et baissais les yeux. L'eau qui avait ruisselé sur le drap avait aussi ruisselé sur moi. Et le tissu de mon maillot blanc orné d'une spirale collait à mon corps comme une seconde peau. Mon corps de fille. Je poussais un cri (féminin) et croisais les bras devant mes seins que la transparence des tissus dévoilait, de légères courbes et un téton plus sombre.

_ P… Pervers, ne pus-je empêcher mon véritable moi de crier, supplantant le travail que j'entretenais depuis tant de temps pour gommer cette partie de ma personnalité.

Saisissant la couverture qui était sèche, je m'en drapais. Je saisis mon reflet dans le miroir au mur. Il n'y avait rien d'idiot. Un visage féminin, encadré de mèches blondes et mouillées, deux yeux azurs qui brillaient de colère et de honte, toujours mes moustaches… et pourtant un changement par rapport à cet idiot de Naruto. J'étais Naruto et je ne l'étais plus. J'étais ce que j'avais toujours été. Une fille. Et face à cet Uchiha que toutes adulaient et que pourtant je détestais, j'étais menaçante. Je montrais les crocs.

_ Ne parles à personne de ce que tu as vu, grinçais-je vers lui.

Soudain pris dans la vitesse du combat, Sasuke décida de mettre de côté sa réaction face à la vue de mon corps de fille, et se mit en garde. Bien entendu. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il me sous-estimait, encore. Il se disait que cette fille ne pouvait avoir des capacités différentes du Naruto qu'il connaissait. Puisqu'elle était Naruto. Sauf que je n'étais pas _ce_ Naruto là. Je ne l'étais plus. Pour l'instant. Aussi, bien que je me lançai droit vers lui en criant, je ne pouvais non plus ignorer mes habitudes, j'anticipais ses mouvements. J'évitais le poing qu'il lançait vers mon visage d'une torsion du buste. Puis son pied gauche venu me faucher en bondissant. Profitant de cet élan, je tendis la jambe droite en avant tout en gardant la gauche pliée, à la façon « dynamic entry » de Gai-Sensei. Mon adversaire se plaqua au sol, dans une position similaire à la mienne, le dos appuyé au mur, afin de bénéficier de sa stabilité. Sa main se referma sur ma cheville. Je me débattis en remuant des bras comme un idiot. Puis souris d'une manière sinistre et détendis mon autre jambe brusquement vers sa tête. Haha ! J'étais la plus forte ! Quelle que soit ma personnalité, je considérais toujours Sasuke comme mon rival.

Il tordit ma cheville et je me mangeais le mur en pleine poire. Bang !

_ Wak ! J'aurais dû le savoir, pleurnichais-je, on n'est pas du même niv…

Je me rendis compte de notre position. Moi écrasée au mur, mais aussi contre Sasuke. Lui qui tenait encore ma cheville. Son visage plaqué contre ma poitrine mouillée et froide, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait… J'étais totalement ignorante des choses de l'amour. En tout cas, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l''évidence. Il avait les preuves que je voulais à tout prix cacher juste devant les yeux. Sa main lâcha ma cheville. Au même moment où mes mains tentèrent de repousser son visage contre le mur, les siennes repoussèrent mon corps vers l'arrière. Du moins c'est ce que je crus…

_ On dirait des vrais, fit-il d'une voix plate comme un simple constat.

Pour m'empêcher de crier, il avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche. L'autre s'était posée nonchalamment sur ma poitrine et était en train de palper avec une curiosité déplacée l'un des galbes de chair.

_ Sasuke… Teme… grondais-je.

_ Pourtant, il n'y a aucune circulation de chakra excessive, comme à ton habitude. Tu as dû vraiment te surpasser pour cette technique. Même la voix était parfaite.

Souhaitait-il se persuader de lui-même que je n'étais pas une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire après ? Vérifier sous mes sous-vêtements ? Et d'où lui venait cette connaissance de l'anatomie féminine ? Sans plus attendre, je mordis sa main, le faisant jurer de douleur, avant de me dégager et de reculer d'un bond.

_ Tu n'as rien vu, d'accord ? dis-je, contenant toujours ma colère.

_ Vu quoi ? Une technique stupide. Moi qui venais parce que Sakura te trouvait dépressif à ne pas sortir de la semaine… En voyant les quelques traces de sang par terre je me suis dit qu'on me donnerait enfin un coéquipier valable. Tu t'es coupé avec quoi, un Ramen instantané ?

_ Connard prétentieux ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! Et de toute manière je deviendrais Hokage. Ça les fera bien bisquer ! Je serai la première femme Hokage !

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Je venais de tout révéler d'un coup, d'une voix féminine, dans une posture similaire à celle qu'aurait employé Ino ou Sakura. Et lui ne pouvait qu'avoir entendu et être désormais convaincu de ma féminité. J'étais blanche de peur à l'idée de sa réaction. Tout s'était passé si vite. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne sort. Il est tout rouge. Et regarde la main droite, alternant ses regards sur mon torse et sur cette main. Puis sans une parole, il se relève, passe à côté de moi et me lance depuis la porte :

_ Je dirais à cette cruche de Sakura que tu vas bien.

_ Sasuke… Est-ce que notre relation… Enfin…

_ Tu es toujours aussi stupide Naruto. Tsundere.

_ Quoi ! Mais je vais te…

La porte se referma sur lui avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait le culot de m'appeler… Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi frustrée et à la fois honteuse de ce qui s'était passé. Je décidais de m'enterrer dans ma chambre encore quelques jours. Le lendemain midi, ce fut Sakura qui frappa à la porte. Elle voulait savoir comment j'allais. Plus elle dévidait ses paroles et plus je me demandais si Sasuke avait tenu sa langue. Apparemment il lui avait dit que j'étais malade et qu'elle devrait s'assurer de ma santé par elle-même. Je refusais de lui ouvrir et la laissais tambouriner encore et encore. Elle semblait incapable de se lasser. J'enfouis ma tête sous les couvertures, voulant faire obstacle au bruit. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Le film de la veille au soir se jouait dans ma tête. Et jouer encore cet imbécile de garçon qui faisait le pitre semblait au dessus de mes forces. Je retins des larmes de rage. Maudit brun. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Et je le haïssais plus encore pour la blessure qu'il m'infligeait. A défaut de sang chaud, c'était mes larmes bouillantes qui dévalaient mon visage. J'étouffais mes sanglots en mordant l'oreiller.

Les coups cessèrent finalement. Peut-être qu'elle avait fini par voir que ce n'était pas la peine. Ou alors pensait-elle que son idiot de coéquipier dormait encore de ses deux oreilles. Qui encore allait venir ? J'étais sortie la veille, et on aurait pu m'interpeller à ce moment là. Mais non, il fallait croire qu'on voulait seulement me faire sortir de chez moi à ce moment précis.

Trois coups. Frappés sur la fenêtre près de mon lit. Je ne pus retenir une œillade vers l'origine du bruit. Accroupi, en équilibre sur le bout de ses orteils se tenait Kakashi, une panière de fruits sous son bras. Dès que je l'aperçus, mon visage se ferma de plus belle, et je lui adressais une grimace boudeuse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et m'adressa un salut amical d'un geste de la main. Il me gratifia même d'un « Yo, Naruto-chan ». Même à travers la vitre je saisis le suffixe adressé aux jeunes enfants ou aux jeunes filles, l'un dans l'autre, que le secret soit éventé ou pas, la pique était blessante. Mes yeux s'étrécirent et je montrais les dents.

Sans plus se soucier de ma vie privée, mon Sensei s'invita chez moi par la fenêtre. Posa son cadeau sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise, jambes écartées, bras croisés sur le dossier. Son œil gris fixé sur moi. Je ne désirais pas parler. Et me contentais de rester en boule dans mes couvertures, fixant ouvertement le plafond. Il finirait bien par se lasser.

J'oubliais que j'étais bien moins résistante que lui.

Sa main jaillit brusquement devant mon visage et saisit mon menton. Il dégagea ma tête de sous la couette et me regarda. Et prononça six mots qui me glacèrent.

_ Je sais tout depuis le début.

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Moi qui étais persuadée que la chakra du démon renard pouvait me protéger. Parce que j'étais moi aussi au courant de ce fait qu'on me dissimulait. Lorsqu'Iruka me l'avait annoncé dans la forêt en pleurant pour moi et la douleur que l'on m'infligeait, je le savais déjà. Parce que j'avais passé le contrat avec la bestiole. Après quoi nous ne nous étions plus jamais reparlés. Silence radio. Jusqu'à la mission avec Haku. A croire que mes envies de meurtre l'avaient amusé. Je ne savais pas comment accéder à lui à volonté. Peut-être que je lui avais forcé la main au pays des vagues. Peut-être que c'était ça qui modifiait la donne, qui faisait que je ne parvenais plus à maintenir l'illusion.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te cacher éternellement Naruto. Et tu devais bien le savoir, non ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je savais que Kakashi-Sensei attendait que je me mette à parler. Mais je m'y refusais totalement. Et pourtant la boule douloureuse que je retenais en moi finit par me remonter en travers le la gorge. Comme un os pointu qui gratte à chaque respiration. Finalement je me laissais glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Je le sentais froid sous mes pieds nus. Puis je fixais Kakashi droit dans les yeux de mon regard azur. Je sentis son œil s'agrandir, sans comprendre pourquoi. D'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans ses bras, contre lui.

_ Tu lui ressembles tellement tu sais… A ton père…

Je n'osais pas parler. D'une part cette révélation me choquait. Qu'il ait connu mon père sans jamais me l'avouer avant. D'autre part, je pouvais sentir le respect teinté d'amour qu'il avait eu pour mon géniteur. Et je m'en sentais quelque peu gênée. Parce que je n'étais plus qu'une toute petite fille dans les bras de l'homme qui me tenait. Il n'y avait pas d'attirance autre que la camaraderie qui nous liait. Mais dans cette étreinte, je sentais qu'il me transmettait des choses qu'il ne savait dire. Mais qui ne m'étaient pas destinées.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il partit par la fenêtre. Sans doute honteux de s'être laissé à des sentiments. Je pouvais le comprendre. Kakashi nous aimait comme un grand frère aimait sa fratrie. Avec la bienveillance de celui qui leur apprend à marcher pour la première fois. Mais aussi la distance de l'ange gardien, qui ne devait se montrer si proche de nous, de peur que cela dégénère.

On ne m'avait jamais pris dans les bras ou témoigné de l'affection ainsi. J'en étais toute bouleversée. Je comprenais bien mieux ce sentiment que l'on appelait amour. Que l'on ne m'avait jamais prodigué. Que je n'avais pas bien su rendre ou reconnaitre à chaque marque perçue. Un manque se trouvait dans mon cœur. Je me ruais dehors pour suivre Kakashi. Butais contre quelque chose devant la porte et m'étalais de tout mon long. Sur Sakura.

_ S… Sakura-chan… fis-je avec mon air gêné de d'habitude.

Ma main venait de se poser par mégarde sur sa cuisse. Je me relevais avec le manque de grâce habituelle de Naruto. Poussais un de ces rires gênés qui ne trompent personne. Sakura se releva elle aussi. Dans ses yeux se lisait une colère immense. Comme si des flammes brûlantes venaient de s'allumer dans ses yeux. J'entendis ses doigts craquer. La première pensée qui me vint sortit par ma bouche. Et la stupéfia. Grossière erreur. J'étais toujours en fille. En plus cette pensée était conne. Elle provenait simplement d'un constant en entendant ses phalanges produire un avertissement.

_ Fais pas ça, tu vas avoir de l'arthrite…

Et 20/20 pour le concours de la boulette du jour ! Depuis quand le Naruto garçon pouvait connaitre l sens du mot arthrite. Sakura me regarda, son visage n'étant que surprise. Avant de devenir blanche comme un linge. Et de pousser un grand cri perçant. Ma main eut le réflexe de la faire taire. D'un geste brusque je la tirais à l'intérieur et fermais la porte.

_ Bon sang, après l'autre abruti et Sensei, il faut qu'elle soit au courant.

_ Naruto… Tu…

_ Bon, je vais tenter de la faire short. T'es sensée être intelligente, et quand je ds intelligente, je ne veux pas dire que t'es trop futée non plus, mais au moins il devrait y avoir assez de neurones sous ce front pour me comprendre.

_ Que…

Elle semblait trop abasourdie par ce changement radical en moi pour relever les piques que je venais de lui lancer. Je pris une longue inspiration.

_ Je suis toujours Naruto. Mais je suis une fille. Enfin, pas vraiment Naruto, la personne que tu as connue était plutôt un rôle. Parce que je suis certaine que tu seras d'accord avec moi que tous les héros sont des hommes. Enfin bref, puisque tu as découvert ce « petit » secret, j'aimerais autant que tu taises cette découverte parce que je préfère passer pour l'idiot de service. Tous les habitants du village me détestent et me méprisent. Et puis je pense que c'est pareil pour toi lorsqu'on est intelligent, et qu'on nous rabaisse pour ça alors que…

Tiens, deuxième câlin de la journée ? Je l'ai mérité ? Sakura étouffa un sanglot contre mon épaule.

_ Naruto-Baka ! fit-elle d'un ton sanglotant.

Ah, pas de coup de poing avec ce genre de choses.

_ Maintenant que tout est bien qui finis bien, tu peux te détacher un peu s'il te plait ? J'ai déjà les linges qui me tiennent la poitrine qui me compressent alors…

Elle me laissa aller. Alors face à elle, je me révélais dans ma féminité, laissais émerger la poitrine que je ne faisais que cacher. Montrant mon corps musclé mais bien plus fin que celui que Kyuubi me permettait de cacher. Et elle regarda… Et constata amèrement que la personne qu'elle avait prise pour un garçon avait une poitrine plus ample que la sienne. J'eus un sourire gêné. Et pensais en moi-même que Sasuke devait me penser un peu plate, vu qu'il avait « tâté » seulement à travers le linge.

Sakura pris les choses en main. Armée d'un mètre à ruban, elle commença à mesurer diverses choses sur mon corps.

_ Je maintiens mon apparence avec un Henge, ce n'est pas la peine de…

_ Naruto, il te faut impérativement acheter des soutiens gorge, et aussi te prémunir par rapport à tes menstruations.

_ Mes… Quoi ?

_ Intelligente mais peu au courant des affaires de filles, soupira-t-elle.

Et jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle m'entretint sur ces affaires que l'on dit être « entre filles ». Parce qu'elle avait des solutions bien plus efficaces que les miennes. A commencer par des vêtements plus amples et des soutiens gorge de sport qui maintiendrait une apparence plutôt masculine si je ne gardais pas mon Henge. Elle jura aussi de garder le secret. Persuadée qu'elle était d'être la première informée ce celui-ci. J'avais maintenant une nouvelle meilleure amie (la poisse). Mais au moins, j'avais appris que cette semaine sanglante était parfaitement normale, et que je n'étais pas malade pour un sou.

Ainsi recommença un quotidien (presque) ordinaire.

* * *

_Est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu?  
_

_J'essaye de suivre le manga aussi fidèlement que possible, je me base sur des scans en anglais et j'adapte un peu les dialogues. Par contre je ne sais pas si mes persos sont OOC ou pas, j'aurais certainement besoin de votre œil extérieur pour ça._

_J'espère que ça vous aimez. Je reviens à mes premières amours... Torturer le manga originel de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_Pour l'idée du manga, elle vient originellement de **Sexy Meta**, mon autre fic, mais au lieu que ce soit Naruto déguisé en fille, j'ai tenté l'inverse, et pris une intrigue plus simple. Je ne pense pas aller jusqu'à la fin des scans, peut-être même que je vais inventer vers la fin._


	2. Beware of the sand

_Waw, 12 commentaires pour un premier chapitre? ça m'impressionne._

_A l'origine ce deuxième chapitre était bien plus long, mais je me suis aperçue qu'il était deux fois plus grand que le premier, alors j'ai préféré faire une découpe. Je vous envoie le chapitre trois rapidement.  
_

_Pour l'instant la réponse à tous mes gentils lecteurs :  
_

_**Daiky:** Oui ça fait longtemps ^^. Merci de ton soutien. Tu pourras tenter d'être preums pour ce chapitre aussi.  
_

_**nat:** La suite c'est maintenant. Bonne lecture à toi.  
_

_**lala:** Oui, Sasuke a besoin de toucher pour y croire...  
_

_**Momo-chan98:** Contente que ça te plaises. :D  
_

_**dj:** Oui, Sasuke a toujours caché de telles pulsions. A notre plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs :p  
_

_**Streema:** Pas de spoilers pour le moment, je suis au début de la fic, et je pense que je m'arrêterais dans les shippuden ou orienterais la suite différemment. Je n'a pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire non plus. Quant au Naruto X Sasuke, il y en aura, mais je ne suis pas certaine de m'orienter vers ce couple exclusivement. Bien qu'il amène déjà de nombreuses jalousies dans mon esprit.  
_

_**Gourmandizzz:** Merci de ton soutien. J'essaye de rendre le texte accessible à mes lecteurs. Par contre, je dois reconnaître des fautes de frappe parque que je ne me relis pas assez.  
_

_**Agrond**: Alors vu que Naruto se révèlera d'elle-même en tant que fille aux yeux des autres, ça ne posera pas de problème pour que les autres découvrent ou non par rapport à son rôle de garçon. alors pour ce qui est des Hyuugas, je pense que Hinata n'a pas lancé de Byakugan sur Naruto, ou alors elle est simplement en admiration béate devant lui/elle. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour la suite de cette fic. Et le reste de sa famille ne se soucie pas du tout de Naruto.  
_

_**Tsumujikaze Yumi:** Il va y avoir d'autres réaction à ce "secret" mais je pense que c'est dans le chapitre juste après.  
_

_**kytiara:** ah, évidemment que ça va évoluer. Ce ne serait pas intéressant sinon.  
_

_**dj:** oui, oui, j'écris la suite. J'étais dans un trou de verdure où coule une rivière. Autrement dit, pas d'internet pour publier la suite.  
_

_**Ptite Savoyarde:** Voilà la suite. Et en passant, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. Je le trouve original.  
_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais. Refis mon lit. Mangeais mon petit déjeuner avec du lait (dont je vérifiais la date de validité), jetais de vieilles boites de ramens instantanés vides, etc. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Dans un pyjama masculin. Sans artifices. Je me sentais comme une femme. Et pour une fois, ce sentiment n'avait rien de désagréable. Je retirais le bonnet de nuit noir. Cambrai mon dos. Mes mains allèrent dessiner les galbes ronds de ma poitrine, comme pour voir… Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de sexy Meta pour me sentir… Quoi que j'aie des cheveux courts, et un visage que j'aurais préféré plus fin pour une fille. Non, je devais rester comme toujours le Naruto garçon… Le Baka…

Shikamaru était un garçon aux cheveux longs, pensais-je. Est-ce que ça le ferait si jamais je laissais pousser mes cheveux ?

C'est alors que je me demandais à quoi bon être sexuellement attirante s'il n'y avait personne à qui plaire ? Tous les canons que ces idiotes de groupies suivaient à la trace n'avaient rien de superbe à mes yeux. Je les méprisais. Parce qu'ils étaient ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. Des garçons. Qui pouvaient courir partout et faire des bêtises. Je voulais être une fille. Et avoir le droit de faire comme les garçons. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Toute à mes questions, je m'aperçus de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Immédiatement je me remis sur mes pieds et m'habillais comme d'ordinaire. Rajoutant un de ces soutiens gorges qui compressent la poitrine et mes vêtements de d'habitude, orange et bleu. Comme je pouvais détester ces couleurs quand elles étaient ensembles. Elles étaient totalement à l'opposé dans le cercle chromatique. D'où m'était venue l'idée stupide de ce costume de ninja ? Certainement avec l'exubérance du personnage que je jouais.

Je tentais de contacter une fois encore mon démon intérieur. Pas de réponse. Il jouait visiblement les abonnés absents. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que je me serve de son chakra sans sa permission. Tant pis, j'utiliserai ma propre énergie pour satisfaire mes caprices esthétiques.

J'arrivais en courant au lieu de rendez-vous. Mes deux coéquipiers s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils étaient déjà en train d'attendre notre Sensei. En pleine course, je criais mon habituel « Good morning, Sakura-chan ! ». Elle émit un petit cri de surprise. A ses lèvres pendait un léger sourire de celle qui se croit la seule à savoir la vérité. Je perçus un regard ébène zyeutant sur ladite mimique de Sakura. Vive la discrétion. Mais je jouais bien mieux mon rôle que cette empotée aux cheveux roses. Et poussais une exclamation colérique à la vue de mon « rival », lequel eut la bonne idée d'en faire de même. Sakura ne répondit pas, mais fit la gueule face à notre mauvaise volonté. Qui durait depuis notre retour du Pays des Vagues.

Et nous attendîmes la venue de Kakashi-Sensei.

Je me sentais incroyablement nerveuse. J'étais à l'origine du malaise au sein de l'équipe. Après ne pas avoir paru devant eux pendant une semaine, ils apprenaient que j'avais depuis toujours été une fille. De plus, chacun pensait que l'autre ignorait tout de cette vérité cruciale. Et avaient leur manière de me le montrer. Quand on ne se regardait pas, Sasuke me lançait un regard songeur. Si je tournais la tête vers lui, je voyais ses lèvres articuler le mot « Tsundere », ce qui me mettait en rage. S'ensuivait une obligation pour moi de lancer une diversion dans le genre :

_ Sasuke ! Aujourd'hui je vais te battre !

Ou encore :

_ Viens-là Teme que je te montre à quel point je suis devenu fort.

Nous attendîmes. Encore. Et encore.

De temps à autres, Sakura tentait de me faire comprendre que j'allais trop loin dans le rôle en me chamaillant avec Sasuke. E elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de me frapper comme elle aurait frappé son Baka de coéquipier. Je n'y pouvais rien moi si cet arrogant fils d'Uchiha se plaisait à m'envoyer des piques auxquelles je souhaitais répondre sans pour autant pouvoir le faire.

Le temps était long.

Arriva un moment où l'affrontement devint inévitable. Où je me jetais sur Sasuke pour lui faire payer. Sauf que je n'avais pas droit à toutes mes armes et lui si. Déjà handicapée, il avait même de nombreux avantages face à moi. Sakura se trouva incapable de nous séparer alors que nous luttions au sol. A un moment, lorsque son visage se trouva dans mon cou, il murmura à mon oreille quelque chose que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible de dire un jour. Surtout à moi. Lorsque je me libérais de sa prise et que chacun regarda le visage e l'autre, je prenais garde à ne rien montrer d'autre que de la colère. En fait je n'avais rien d'autre à montrer parce que j'étais en colère.

Et trois heures plus tard…

_ Désolé, je m'étais perdu ! nous lança le Jounin en guise de bonjour.

_ Menteur !

_ Ne ! Ne ! Kakashi-Sensei ! Les dernières missions de l'équipe 7 ont étaient trop faciles dernièrement ! J'en veux une en plus ! Une super dure ! Où je pourrais briller ! Comme le dit mon nindo… (Baka mode on)

_ Ouais ouais… soupira Kakashi.

Aujourd'hui je ne laisserais pas Sasuke avoir la vedette ! Pour tout ce que j'ai subi pendant cette attente ! Pour ce qui était arrivé hier soir ! Et aussi pour toutes les autres fois où je passais pour une idiote ! Même si c'était mon rôle de ne pas avoir l'air intelligent, je souhaitais que les choses changent. Je voulais faire changer le regard sur moi, jusqu'à peut-être pouvoir révéler…

_ Hé Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on y va ! signala Sakura.

_ Oh yeah!

_ Tu es vraiment chiant des fois…

Bien plus tard, je revins le visage couvert de bleus, et porté par Sakura. En retrait, les deux membres de l'équipe de sexe masculin marchaient les mains dans les poches. Toute à son attitude moralisatrice, Sakura me reprochait d'en faire dix fois trop. Derrière Sasuke lançait une autre remarque blessante. Beau gosse mon cul ouais ! Je le détestais pour ça, je le détestais… Qu'est-ce que Sakura pouvait bien aimer chez lui ? Kakashi soupira sur la qualité de notre travail d'équipe. Quelque chose me disait que mon subit changement de sexe pouvait être un des facteurs. Ainsi que mon absence d'une semaine.

_ C'est ta faute Sasuke ! A toujours vouloir prendre les devants de la scène ! Tu ne travailles pas en équipe, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer.

_ C'est toi, imbécile, répondit-il sans me regarder. Si tu veux que j'arrête de te faire paraître mauvais…

Il laissa une pause dans son discours.

_ … alors deviens simplement plus fort que moi.

Mais ses yeux noirs me disaient autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille. Quelque chose que je fus la seule à lire dans ses iris de jais et ses silences. Je déglutis nerveusement. Quelque part, notre relation n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise. Je recevais ses remarques en pleine face. Parce que j'étais certaine des mots qu'il m'avait dit. Il voulait un match contre moi. Et pas contre Naruto. Et bientôt, je savais qu'il l'exigerait.

_ Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller écrire le rapport de mission, fit Kakashi.

_ Alors je rentre chez moi, répondit simplement Sasuke.

_ Oh, Sasuke, attends, fit Sakura.

_ …

_ Pourquoi ne pas améliorer notre travail d'équipe, juste tous les deux ?

_ Tu es pareille que Naruto. Si tu as le temps de m'ennuyer, alors tu as le temps de réviser un Jutsu ou deux. Et franchement tes aptitudes sont même en pire que Naruto.

Je vis le visage de ma coéquipière se décomposer peu à peu à ces mots, tandis que son éphèbe s'éloignait loin d'elle. Rien que pour ajouter du piment à la situation, je ressortis ce bon vieil imbécile de Naruto.

_ Sakura-chan ! Oublies Sasuke et viens travailler avec moi !

Soit parce qu'il aimait la plaisanterie, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était atterrée par elle, Kakashi-Sensei nous laissa à ce moment précis. M'es avis qu'il allait juste faire son travail en temps et en heure… Pour une fois. Bien il était temps e travailler…

Il y avait un rocher carré avec deux trous qui me suivait… Konohamaru… Il n'y a pas de pierre aussi régulière. Et certainement pas en pleine rue de la ville. Il vaudrait mieux remettre mon affrontement avec Sasuke à plus tard. D'ailleurs, je préférais garder ma vraie nature secrète avec mes condisciples plus jeunes. Pas plus que Sakura n'avait su retenir ses gestes, ils ne saluaient pas retenir leur langue. Rien à dire pour Kakashi. Et Sasuke avait été parf… Non il avait été le plus grossier possible, c'était différent.

Dévoilant leur camouflage, je vis trois petits étudiants de l'Académie sortir de dessous la boite. Ils me demandaient de jouer avec eux. Bien que le fait d'être appelé leader par trois petits avait quelque chose de satisfaisant pour mon égo, je voulais à tout prix m'entrainer… M'entrainer moi-même. Quand je serai ANBU, que je porterais un masque et que je pourrais enfin avoir des missions en solo digne de mes capacités, je devrais bien avoir peaufiné quelques techniques utiles avant. Et je devais bien prévoir une marge d'évolution pour l'imbécile que je jouais. Question de standing.

_ Pourquoi un ninja voudrait-il « jouer au ninja », fit une voix dépressive derrière moi.

Ah. Zut, j'avais oublié Sakura. Apparemment elle avait mal digéré le faire d'être pire que Naruto. Toujours là pour nous mettre encore plus dans le pétrin, Konohamaru me tira par la manche.

_ C'est qui cette Onee-san ? Est-ce que c'est ta (il leva l'auriculaire pour signifier le mot « petite amie »).

J'eus un temps de pause. Se rappeler que ce Baka était attiré par une vache rose n'avait rien de réjouissant ni pour moi, ni pour elle. Elle me jeta un regard d'avertissement. Après tout je devais jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

_ Ah, les gamins sont tellement perspicaces de nos jours, ris-je nerveusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un train me passa dessus. Et il criait que j'allais vraiment trop loin. Et moi j'avais mal. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que mon rôle était parfait.

_ Comment as-tu osé! cria Konohamaru à l'encontre de ma coéquipière.

_ Ne meurs pas, chef !

_ Espèce de thon !

(Ça c'était envoyé… J'ai mal)

Et l'on retrouva à mes côtés un second cadavre qui était celui du petit fils du Sandaime Hokage.

_ Argh, gémit-celui-ci. Cette énorme vache à grand front… Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment une femme ?

Il fallait croire que la nature avait doté les vaches de grandes capacités auditives, car elle revint à la charge. Toute douleur présente se trouva bizarrement effacée par l'adrénaline et la peur de se faire (encore) frapper. Notre troupe partit en courant, poursuivie par la furie. Lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, Konohamaru heurta par mégarde un couple d'étranges personnes.

Au vu de leur ressemblance physique, je supposais qu'ils étaient frère et sœurs. Mais c'était dur de voir une quelconque similitude au premier coup d'œil. D'une part, elle était blonde alors qu'il était brun. Et puis il portait une peinture violette et sa capuche lui faisait comme des oreilles de chat. Tous deux avaient une expression méprisante en regardant l'enfant qui se relevait devant eux. Avec un faux sourire, le garçon le saisit par l'écharpe pour l'amener à la même hauteur que lui.

_ Konohamaru ! criais-je, réellement inquiète pour lui.

_ Ça fait mal petit morveux !

_ Ne fais pas ça ! On risque des remontrances plus tard, l'avertit la blonde à quatre couettes.

_ Désolée, s'excusa Sakura, je faisais l'imbécile et…

Bon, j'allais rester dans mon rôle de Naruto le débile. Et puis de toute façon ce type avait une tête qui ne me revenait pas. J'avais vraiment envie de lui refaire le portrait. Je lui criais de lâcher mon ami. Dans une version moins polie.

_ Allons, on peut se laisser aller tant qu'IL n'est pas là, fit remarquer le garçon maquillé.

Furieuse de m'être pris un vent de cette manière, je fonçais vers lui. Soudain, mon pied droit dérapa. Pourtant je n'avais eu aucun obstacle sur la route. Mais c'était comme si ma cheville avait brusquement été tirée en avant, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je m'écrasais au sol dans une position peu avantageuse.

_ Ces Genins de Konoha… sont faibles, constata le garçon platement.

Cette remarque me mis hors de moi. Ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais enfermée dans mon rôle d'attardé mental que je devais subir ce genre de remarques. J'étais certaine de me trouver dans les premiers de ma promotion si jamais je pouvais utiliser pleinement mes capacités. Mais j'étais le petit cancre de service qui faisait rigoler les autres. Alors je n'avais pas le droit… sauf que cette réputation allait-être exportée à l'étranger maintenant. Ce côté spontané et téméraire de ma personnalité que je partageais avec l'idiot que je jouais pris les devants. Et je me mis à insulter copieusement celui qui m'avait fait tomber. Sans prendre en compte le danger. Heureusement pour mi, Sakura me retenait d'une prise au niveau de la gorge.

_ Hey ! Tu es chiant. En gros… Je déteste les nains… Surtout les petits qui sont impolis… Ils me donnent envie de les tuer…

_ Oh bien… soupira la jeune femme. Ne m'implique pas dans cela.

_ Connard ! lançais-je.

_ Bien, après celui à l'écharpe, je m'occupe de l'autre nain qui braille.

Son poing fila vers le visage de Konohamaru qu'il avait immobilisé. Je m'élançais. Qu'importe qu'n me prenne pour un sous doué ou non. On ne fera pas de mal à mes amis sous mes yeux. J'allais lui montrer qu'il devrait se méfier de moi. Je bondis en avant. Alors que je criais et partais en un arc parfait pour le frapper et l'obliger à lâcher mon ami, je vis la pierre qui allait heurter la main du garçon. Immédiatement, je changeais mon coup de pied sensé détruire le genou de ce type en un appui au sol, sur lequel je tournais. Sa main lâcha Konohamaru. Mes bras le réceptionnèrent. Je reculais alors qu'il criait de douleur. La pierre toucha le sol et rebondit sur le trottoir en un bruit sec. L'action avait duré moins de cinq secondes. Cinq secondes où les seuls qui avaient pu voir le mouvement dans son intégralité étaient moi et Sasuke qui avait jeté la pierre. Tous les autres n'avaient vu que moi me précipitant pour intercepter Konohamaru dans sa chute. Le regard du brun qui fixait mon pied se reporta vers le visage de sa victime.

_ Qu'est-ce que des connards comme vous font dans notre village ?

Sasuke jonglait avec des pierres. Il m'avait encore volé la vedette ! Et dire que j'aurais pu avoir l'air cool avec ce mouvement et ce sauvetage. J'aurais été un héros. Et voilà qu'il gâche tout avec les pierres. Par rapport à la vitesse de lancer, je savais que la pierre avait été projetée au moment où mon adversaire me voyait sur lui. Et bougeait les doigts. Une seconde fois. Comme le moment où j'avais glissé. Sasuke n'avait pas visé la main qui retenait Konohamaru. Mais le poignet de l'autre main. Le type n'avait lâché mon ami que par réflexe à la douleur, pour tenir sa main meurtrie. Sasuke tenait aussi d'autres pierres en main. Il était prêt à agir encore. Mais pas pour sauver le petit fils de l'Hokage.

Alors qu'il avait parfaitement vu que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. Alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à garder lui aussi mon secret. Alors que ce n'était pas son genre de m'aider. Voulait-il à ce point garder secrètes mes capacités ? De celles que j'avais eues face à lui lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé dans mon appartement ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

_ Sasuke-Kun !

Elle me vrille les oreilles avec ses cris hystériques.

_ Un autre type me fait chier, grogna le peinturluré.

_ Va te faire voir, répondit Sasuke.

_ Kyaaaa ! Trop cool ! Vas-y Sasuke-Kun !

_ Naruto, mon frère… Tu sers à rien… Je croyais en toi…

_ Mais non idiot, je pouvais aisément le battre.

Maintenant Konohamaru me boude ! Sois maudit Sasuke à toujours prendre la vedette ! Moi qui avais au moins quelques fans… J'ai toujours l'air nul à côté de lui.

_ Hé toi, descends de là. Je déteste les vantards comme toi plus que tout, fit l'inconnu en se délestant du paquet étrange qu'il portait sur le dos.

_ Tu ne vas pas utiliser Karasu, s'inquiéta sa sœur.

_ Kankuro, arrêtes.

La voix froide et sans timbre avait jailli de derrière Sasuke, sous faisant tous sursauter. Elle faisait peur cette voix. A l'envers, les pieds fixés sous la branche grâce à du chakra, se tenait un garçon roux. Vraisemblablement le petit dernier de la fratrie. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge sanglant, et ses yeux cyans étaient cernés d'un noir profond. Je n'avais jamais vu une peau aussi blanche… Dans son dos, une énorme gourde était sanglée. Sur son front, on pouvait lire le Kanji « amour ».

_ Tu es une honte pour notre village.

Aucune réprimande dans cette voix. Et pourtant, elle s'insinuait en moi. Pas de ton particulier, et pourtant elle me faisait peur. Comme si tout lui était indifférent. Aucune émotion ne transitait à travers elle. Mes jambes tremblaient. J'en oubliais presque de maintenir ma couverture. Au ton gêné et peureux qu'eut notre agresseur en prononçant le nom de son jeune frère, je sus que je n'étais pas la seule affectée par la peur. Eux aussi…

_ Ga… Gaara…

_ Perdre tes moyens dans un combat… Pathétique… Pour quelles raisons crois-tu que nous sommes venus au village de la feuille ?

_ Ecoutes Gaara, ce sont eux qui avaient commencé et…

_ Ta gueule… Je vais te tuer…

_ Ok, je suis désolé…

_ Moi aussi, je suis profondément désolée…

_ Désolé à vous, fit Gaara en s'adressant à notre groupe qui tremblait sous sa voix.

La vitesse dont il fit preuve pour disparaître dans un tourbillon et réapparaître devant nous était stupéfiante. Il était aussi rapide que Kakashi-Sensei. Il fixa la pierre, fixa Sasuke, me fixa moi. Fit la moue. Il nous évaluait… Il n'eut aucun regard pour les autres. Lui aussi avait vu mon mouvement. Merde !

_ Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés trop tôt mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Allons-y ! ordonna-t-il.

_ Attendez ! leur cria Sakura.

_ Quoi ?

_ D'après vous bandeaux… Vous êtes des ninjas du village caché des sables, non ? Vous-êtes peut-être des alliés militaires… Mais il est interdit aux ninjas de pénétrer sans permission dans un autre village caché. Quelle est la raison de votre venue ? En fonction de votre réponse, nous pourrions ne pas vous laisser partir…

_ Hah, parler sans savoir… fit la blonde en montrant son pass. Vous ne savez donc rien ? Vous avez raison, nous sommes des Genins de Suna. Nous sommes venus ici pour passer l'examen Chuunin.

_ L'examen Chuunin ? m'étonnais-je avec mon air idiot (le regard cyan posé sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Avait-il remarqué la faille de mon jeu d'actrice ?).

_ Pfff, vous ne savez donc vraiment rien.

Et elle se mit à nous expliquer en long et en large que l'examen Chuunin servait à maintenir les liens entre les villages cachés du monde entier, en plus de permettre aux participants d'obtenir un niveau plus élevé dans la hiérarchie. Elle me brêlait.

_ Hé Konohamaru ! Tu penses que je devrais participer à ce Chuunin-truc ?

_ Crétin ! Tu as posé la question ! Attends la fin de la réponse !

Au moment où elle entamait sa réplique menaçante, Sasuke apparut devant notre groupe.

_ Hé toi, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus neutre. (Son ton habituel… En fait)

_ Qui ? M… moi ? fit la grande qui rougissait. (Il n'avait pas fini de jouer les playboys celui-là ?)

_ Non, celui avec la gourde.

_ … fit la blonde, estomaquée par la grossièreté de mon coéquipier.

_ Sabaku no Gaara, se vit répondre le brun. Je suis aussi intéressé par toi, ton nom ?

_ Uchiha Sasuke.

_ Hé, tu n'es pas intéressé par mon nom, braillais-je.

La lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait eu pour moi ne se manifesta pas de nouveau. Peut-être crut-il avoir rêvé mon super coup de pied en direction du genou de son frère.

_ Pas intéressé. Allons-y.

Ils partirent. Je pris Konohamaru à part.

_ Sasuke ! Je ne perdrais pas face à toi !

_ C'est quoi ton problème, boulet.

Comme à son habitude, il repartit les mains dans les poches. Une fois débarrassée de lui, je m'aperçus du départ soudain de Sakura. Elle devait encore trainer dans la bibliothèque. Après quelque temps de jeu avec les plus jeunes pour me remonter le moral, je m'en retournais chez moi. Quelque chose me gênait dans cette affaire. Depuis quand Sasuke observait-il la scène depuis son arbre ? Et quel intérêt avait-il à le faire. Non, non… Je me faisais des idées. La preuve, il était descendu de son perchoir et avait fait mur devant Sakura. Pas devant moi. Oui, c'était certain. Je n'intéressais personne.

Uchiha Sasuke, je te déteste !

Je fonçais vers mon lieu d'entrainement favori dans la forêt. Là, prise d'une soudaine envie, je retirais cette affreuse combinaison, et stoppais même le Henge. Je laissais mon survêtement dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre. En bas, la rivière m'appelait. J'avais besoin de décompresser. Dans l'eau, je me vis moi. Pas cet imbécile d'Uzumaki Naruto. Juste moi. Juste Naruto. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me demandais pourquoi on m'avait donné le nom de ma mère et pas celui de mon père. Si j'avais eu quelques vagues informations sur ma mère, je n'en avais jamais eu sur mon père. Peut-être que l'histoire qu'on me racontait avait du vrai. A croire que ma mère était morte en couches et que mon père n'avait jamais voulu voir son enfant.

Au moment de plonger, je décidais d'enlever même cette oppressante brassière qui me compressait la poitrine. Enfin libre, je décidais de plonger dans l'eau. Elle était bien plus froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je sentis l'eau me fouetter le sang, et remontais rapidement à la surface. Frissonnais. Et commençais une lente brasse. Là, je n'étais vraiment plus que moi. Et j'aimais ça. Sentir l'onde tout autour de moi. Sa tranquillité glacée dans laquelle plus rien ne m'affectait. Je sortis hors de l'eau et me trainais sur la berge. Mes cheveux que j'aurais déjà dû couper depuis longtemps descendaient plus loin que je ne le pensais dans mon cou. Des mèches imbibées d'eau chatouillaient ma nuque. Je fis quelques pas sur la rive boueuse, un bruit de succion précédant chaque marque de pied nu dans la terre meuble.

_ Elle est seule, maman… siffla une voix.

Quelqu'un était en train de m'observer ! Et j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Mais cette voix froide me rappelait ce garçon roux que j'avais croisé dans le centre ville… Quand j'étais encore habillé en garçon. Je n'osais le fixer en face, préférant fixer l'eau et nos reflets qui y dansaient. Mauvaise idée. Je me vis moi, sur la berge, un boxer masculin moulant mes fesses et mes hanches de filles, un t-shirt blanc collé à ma poitrine nue. Les cheveux en bataille, et de la boue maculant ma peau en plusieurs endroits. J'offrais un spectacle pitoyable. Je pris consciente de ma tenue inconvenante, et croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine, dans un effort vain de cacher ce qui avait déjà été vu. Accroupi dans un arbre, sa gourde sanglée sur le dos, l'étrange garçon pâle me regardait. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'incisif. Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. Et ils se posaient sur mon corps. Sans une once de luxure ou de quoi que ce soit. Mais il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense en me regardant.

_ Regarde maman… murmurait-il en se tenant la tête. Son sang n'a-t-il pas l'air délicieux ? Je sais à quel point tu as faim ces temps cis. Une fille qui disparait. Personne ne le verra, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas à son monologue, il avait une voix de fou. Je ne cherchai pas non plus à savoir où se trouvait ladite « maman », préférant tourner les talons. Je pouvais toujours récupérer mes affaires plus tard. Il suffisait pour l'instant que je sème ce type. Je ne savais pas si c'était un voyeur… Ça m'était déjà arrivé, et l'effet était totalement différent. Comme lorsque j'utilisais ma technique de Sexy Meta. Les regards pleins de désir, je comprenais. Mais ces yeux avaient quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas. Comme une espèce de folie ? Peut-être est-ce que j'avais saisi quelque chose d'étrange dans sa respiration rapide et saccadée.

Je partis en courant à travers bois. Contrairement à lui, je connaissais le terrain comme ma poche. Je connaissais les passages à travers les buissons, le débouché de chaque petit chemin secret… Chose qui n'était pas sensé faire partie des aptitudes d'Uzumaki Naruto. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un que je trouvais indésirable puisse me suivre dans le dédale de branches. J'entendis comme un bruit de vent. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Soudain, une nuée de poussière vint irriter mes yeux. Je m'arrêtais pour les frotter. Avant de me rendre compte que le garçon se trouvait devant moi.

_ Il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère. Je sais que tu as faim. Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a qu'elle ici… gémissait-il encore.

J'allais devoir combattre avec toute la puissance nécessaire. Il ne me laissait pas le choix.

_ Oiroke no Jutsu ! criais-je.

Et je me transformais en bombasse sexuelle. Me voyant faire usage de chakra, il s'était mis sur ses gardes. Ses paupières noires s'étaient plissées, se préparant à une éventuelle agression. Mais j'étais capable de jouer avec l'esprit des garçons. Jusqu'ici aucune de mes victimes n'y avait résisté.

Son regard resta fixe. Bien qu'il se dirigeât vers les zones incroyablement sexy et dénudées de mon anatomie… Il n'eut aucune réaction. Zut…

Une minute… Même si nous nous étions rencontrés, il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Et il semblait visiblement en avoir après moi parc que j'étais une fille isolée… Oh non ! S'agirait-il d'un violeur parvenu à Konoha avec l'équipe de Suna ? Ou alors d'un tueur cannibale qui conserverait de la chair humaine dans sa gourde ? Je déglutis à ces idées moins réjouissantes les unes que les autres. Ce type me faisait peur. Si ça se trouve, il en voulait à ma vie. Ou pire, à ma virginité ! Mais dommage pour lui, mon premier baiser avait déjà eu lieu !

Volé par un connard d'Uchiha de mes deux !

Enfin bref, il semblait lui aussi avoir un dialogue intérieur. Avec qui ? Je l'ignorais totalement. Qui était ce type à la fin ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. De sa gourde jaillit du sable qu'il semblait manipule grâce à des gestes de sa main. Au vu de sa main qui se tendait vers moi je devinais ce qu'il voulait faire. Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait pas eu le temps d'analyser comme j'étais en train de le faire. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se préparer à sauter. Ni d'effectuer un salto arrière groupé et d'atterrir jambes tendues sur une branche d'arbre.

_ Tu es Sabaku no Gaara, venu avec une délégation en provenance de Suna. Je croyais qu'une trêve existait durant la durée de l'examen Chuunin. (Comme quoi j'avais retenu quelques mots de la sœur de ce type)

_ Je vais te tuer, grogna-t-il encore une fois à mon encontre.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver !

Furieux, il lança son sable vers moi. Je l'évitais sans aucune peine. Il était rapide, mais je l'étais encore plus. Je n'avais jamais eu d'adversaire valable lorsque j'étais seule à m'entrainer. Peut-être que je pouvais tenter cela avec ce type. La langue de sable ponça la branche sur laquelle je me tenais mais ne me toucha pas. J'étais déjà passée sur le côté du tronc, et courrais pieds nus le long de l'écorce rugueuse. Je passais mon temps à éviter ses attaques. Quel amateur. Il ne parviendrait pas à me toucher comme ça… Je n'avais qu'à changer de perchoir à chaque fois et c'était bon. Il ne parviendrait pas à égaler ma vitesse. Je m'étais entrainée jusqu'à être aussi rapide que Sasuke, sinon plus.

Le seul désavantage de la vitesse est le contrôle de la ligne droite, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter sans avoir atteint ma cible. Ce qui en l'occurrence n'était guère difficile à trouver. Je n'avais qu'à lire les mouvements qu'il effectuait avec son corps pour déterminer où allait porter l'attaque. Je sentis la brusque accélération de son sable qu'il se mit à mouvoir avec plus d'ardeur. Quelle idée, j'avais encore de la marge. Augmenter la vitesse n'y ferai rien. Chacun de nous se fatiguerait. Mais j'avais une immense réserve de Chatora. Je serai celle qui gagnerait cette bataille…

Je l'avais sous-estimé. Ce fut ce qui me perdit. Il était bien plus fort que moi. Et il m'avait piégé.

Alors que je posais mes pieds avec force sur une branche, l'énergie déployée à chaque bond se faisant ressentir dans mes pieds et mes chevilles, celle-ci céda sous mon poids. Il avait piégé tous mes appuis potentiels alors que je ne me concentrais que sur ses attaques directes. Trop surprise par cette branche qui se brisait sous moi, je n'avais pas pensé au reste de la ramure. Elles cédaient les unes après les autres, tandis que je les heurtais chaque fois plus vite, tantôt sur le bras, tantôt sur le flanc, tantôt dans le dos. Néanmoins je parvins à rectifier ma position avant de parvenir au sol. C'était moins une. Le sol était totalement recouvert de son sable. Et préférais ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait si je tombais dedans.

Un écureuil dérangé par mes chutes sauta à bas de l'arbre. Alerté par le mouvement, je vis Gaara refermer son poing. Au même moment, le sol sur lequel reposaient les pattes du petit mammifère se fit traitre. L'engloutit. Même de là où j'étais je pouvais voir le rougeoiement du sable. J'entendais même le crissement étouffé de chaque os minuscule qui se brisait dans le corps de la bête. Ce garçon était un monstre ! Un réel monstre.

Un sentiment me prit. Le même sentiment que j'avais eu lorsque Kakashi et Momochi Zabuza s'étaient affrontés. L'envie de tuer de mon adversaire s'infiltrait en moi. La peur aussi. J'avais peur de mourir. J'étais rapide, oui, mais que valait la vitesse face à un adversaire qu'on ne pouvait frapper ? J'étais mouillée, couverte de boue et de brindilles. Pratiquement nue en pleine nature, je n'avais aucune arme pour affronter ce dernier. Le sentiment me prit à cours. Je m'étais toujours crue bien meilleure que Sasuke, parce que je m'étais entrainée en me servant de lui comme modèle à surmonter. Et être meilleure que Sasuke me donnait une illusion d'invincibilité.

Mais ce garçon qui avait à peu près mon âge semblait aussi fort que Kakashi-Sensei, sinon plus.

Non, je ne devais pas avoir peur. J'allais devenir la première femme Hokage de l'histoire de Konoha. Alors que je me relevais pour affronter mon adversaire à la loyale, je m'aperçus à quel point il était impatient de m'écorcher vive. Au lieu de me chercher grâce à du sable qui arriverait rapidement à m'atteindre, il avait laissé les grains s'enrouler paresseusement autour de l'arbre. Et un bras aussi dur que la pierre venait de m'enserrer la cheville. Dans la surprise et la panique, Je tirai brusquement, sentant chaque grain me griffer profondément la cheville. Sentant le mouvement tant attendu de ma part, Gaara leva les deux bras dans ma direction. Et ferma les poings. Et ce fut le noir. J'allais mourir.

_C'est alors que je me retrouvais ailleurs… Dans ce cloaque sordide que je n'avais jamais espéré revoir un jour. Toujours dans une tenue aussi débrayée, je sentais de l'eau me monter à mi mollet. Franchement, si c'était comme ça dans ma tête, je devrais songer à refaire et la déco et la tuyauterie. Parce que là, ça craignait un max. Bon, la sortie c'est du côté de la lumière. De l'autre, c'est Kyuubi, le charmant démon renard à qui je servais de maison._

_ _ Oy, Kitsune, fit une voix caverneuse derrière moi._

_ Je reconnaissais cette voix ironique et profonde. Dans sa cage fermée par un sceau, patientait le renard géant à neuf queues. D'un rouge orangé, je voyais ses yeux carmin aux pupilles verticales. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas sentir son souffle contre moi ? Ses pattes assez fines pour passer entre les barreaux me tirèrent en arrière avec brutalité. Mais sans me blesser. Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec le fait qu'il m'ait reconnu comme étant un renard ? Par ailleurs ce surnom était foncièrement détestable. Mes épaules heurtèrent les barreaux. Je levais la tête vers la créature._

_ _ Tiens, fis-je avec culot, je croyais qu'on ne se parlait plus._

_ _ Oui mais si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais sauvé la mise en face de cet enfant des glaces sinon ?_

_ _ Parce que tu m'aimes bien ?_

_ _ Je déteste ce lourdaud d'Uzumaki Naruto autant que tu le trouve nécessaire à tes projets d'avenir ! Mais je détesterais encore plus d'avoir à mourir face au réceptacle d'Ichibi._

_ _ Quoi ? Attends, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques._

_ _ On n'a pas le temps. Je vais te prêter de mon pouvoir histoire que tu restes un minimum en vie !_

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, j'étais de nouveau en train de me faire enfermer dans une gangue de sable durci. Je sautais en avant pour éviter l'assaut, libérant ma cheville comme si de rien n'était. Je sentais mes lèvres se retrousser, devenant des babines noires de renard. Mes canines pointues entamaient ma chair jusqu'au sang. J'étais forte… et j'étais en colère. J'atterris sur le sol et partis en avant. Le sable que je piétinais parvenait à peine à me ralentir. J'armais mon poing. Et le balançais en plein dans la figure du rouquin. Le masque de sable qui recouvrait son visage explosa tandis que son propriétaire se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, son dos heurtant un arbre. Avant qu'il ne réagisse je m'apprêtais à bondir de nouveau.

« _Arrêtes Kitsune, il est bien trop fort pour toi pour l'instant ! Si tu ne veux pas utiliser de Ninjutsu, alors fuis !_ » cria la voix du démon renard dans ma tête.

Et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais réussi à éviter les premières attaques de sable que parce que mon adversaire le voulait bien. Je ne l'avais atteint ici que par surprise. Il n'était pas là pour jouer mais bien pour me tuer. Je n'avais aucune chance face à ce Gaara. Il ne désirait que faire une innocente victime au profit de sa mère… qui que ce soit dans la vie. Je mis à profit ce temps de pause et le boost donné par l'emprunt du chakra de Kyuubi pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je saisis prestement mes affaires dans le trou de l'arbre, me retransformais et courus jusque chez moi.

Là je refermais la porte. Toute l'énergie donnée par Kyuubi avait disparue. Je n'avais eu dans la tête que de vaincre ce type. Chose que je n'aurais pu faire, car n'étant pas prête à laisser ma vie dans un tel combat. J'aurais voulu remercier Kyuubi, mais je savais qu'il était déçu de moi. Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas des masses à la base... Enfin, il m'appréciait déjà plus que cet abruti d'Uzumaki Naruto. Enfin, il ne m'avait pas fait de cadeau. Mon apparence était redevenue celle d'une fille. Allons bon, si maintenant il se mettait en quatre pour se venger en anéantissant mes efforts pour passer pour un garçon…

Appuyée contre la porte, je pus enfin me calmer petit à petit. Une fois que l'adrénaline n'était plus là, je sentais à nouveau les émotions qu'elle avait dissimulées le temps de ma folle échappée à travers bois et dans la ville. Si le chakra du démon avait comme toujours été capable de soigner mes plaies, il n'avait rien changé aux émotions qui me traversaient. Le dégoût de moi-même, la honte et surtout la peur. Le cocktail de ces émotions, mêlé au soulagement de me savoir à la maison eurent raison de moi. Je me laissais glisser au sol. Je sentis quelques larmes brûlantes perler le long de mes cils.

_ Tu es en retard, fis la voix du sans-gêne de service. Je t'avais dit que je viendrais pour…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase. Il venait juste de me voir aussi pitoyable. Encore une fois, sans raison apparente et sans rien dire à personne, monsieur Sasuke s'était invité chez moi. Je levais la tête et le regardais. Il y eut une tension étrange dans l'air. Lui qui me regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Après tout, je n'étais que presque nue, couverte de griffures, mouillée et boueuse, rien d'insurmontable. Il allait encore me lancer une de ses remarques méprisantes. Et moi qui tentais de ne pas pleurer. Quoi, moi ? Dans une telle situation devant ce bellâtre mal luné ? Certainement pas ! J'essuyais mes yeux moites d'un revers de main et fixais ces yeux noirs directement.

_ Sors. De. Mon. Appart. Fis-je calmement, retenant en moi toutes sortes d'émotions.

Et là il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il m'avait attendu pendant des heures et m'avait serré contre lui. Comme ça. Sans rien dire. Pas de mots apaisants murmurés à mon oreille. Juste lui. Et moi qui étais plus petite, serrée contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon oreille. Rapidement, les tremblements que je voulais maitriser en sa présence revinrent. Mon nez me grattait, ainsi que ma gorge et mes yeux. Et ce fut dans les bras de mon pire ennemi que j'éclatais en sanglots silencieux. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien était apaisante. J'étais presque à même de pouvoir la savourer.

Il se détacha de moi, brusquement conscient de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Et partit en coup de vent par la fenêtre.

Kakashi aussi m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'avais su apprécier l'étreinte.

Avec Sasuke ce n'était pas pareil. C'était… Immonde. J'avais détesté. Si en fermant les yeux j'imaginais que la personne qui venait de calmer mes pleurs était n'importe qui d'autre, je n'avais aucun problème. Cela me rendait heureuse de ressentir un tel lien avec une autre personne. Mon premier lien proche. Alors que si je pensais que c'était lui qui venait de me serrer dans les bras… J'en avais des frissons d'horreur tout le long de l'échine.

De toute façon il ne s'était rien passé. Ce qu'il avait fait ne voulait strictement rien dire… Si ?

* * *

_Bon, j'ai juste quelques pages word à taper pour le chapitre 3. J'espère juste que ma connexion internet ne va pas planter.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos questions ou vos idées, elles sont aussi utiles pour m'aider à faire la suite de l'histoire. Merci ^^  
_


	3. Namikaze Naruto

_J'ai voulu beaucoup de choses pour ce chapitre(et ça a raté):_

_J'ai voulu le terminer à la fin de l'a deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin... Et je n'ai même pas entamé le début.  
_

_J'ai voulu terminer le lendemain mon chapitre et j'ai mis une semaine  
_

_J'ai voulu coller un peu plus au manga mais je me suis aperçu que c'était pas possible avec ce que je voulais et que c'était recopier ce que faisait Mr. Kishimoto  
_

_Et puis j'ai voulu faire des chapitres de taille égale, environs dix pages __et j'ai rajouté trop de scènes par rapport au manga, ce chapitre est plus long que leprécédent.  
_

___Bon trêve de bavardages, je réponds à vos commentaires. Y'en a huit (mais en même temps moins de temps entre les publications, alors le atio est certainement meilleur).  
_

___**gourmandizzz:** J'essaye d'être proche du manga sans trop coller parce que sinon ça saoulerait mes lecteurs ^^. Donc ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes.  
_

___**Daiky:** Ben deuxième c'est bien aussi ^^. Alors en fait je traduit mes dialogues depuis les scans anglais. Mais j'ai récemment acheté les tomes 1 à 28 dans une brocante sauf le 14 et le 20 (2€ pièce, je pouvais pas rater ça) en français, donc les dialogues devraient être plus conformes. Aussi, j'aime bien rajouter mes propres tirades pour clarifier quand on a pas le dessin sous les yeux. Alors désolée que ça te déçoive (j'ai aussi un peu la flemme de rechanger les dialogues du deuxième chapitre... Et je suis en train de me dire que ceux de celui-ci vont de décevoir aussi, mince!) Ensuite pour Gaara... J'y ai pensé fortement, mais ce n'est pour l'instant pas à l'ordre du jour.  
_

___**Jojo:** Hélas, je pense que Sasuke en Nukenin serait préférable à l'histoire. (Ben oui, même si ça plombe un peu certaines de mes scènes, il m'énerve, il est trop sombre comme perso Sasuke). Quand au pairing de l'histoire, c'est pas encore le moment, mais ça avance. Quitte à savoir s'il sera à sens unique ou pas.  
_

___**dj:** Je ne parlerais pas de "pure haine" entre Sasuke et Naruto. C'est plus compliqué. Mais bon, si j'explique après je spoile un peu...  
_

___**Momo-chan98:** Espérons que ton enthousiasme reste pou ce chapitre plus calme (sur la fin je me suis crue dans un sitcom).  
_

___**Ptite Savoyarde:** Un Gaara méchant et un Sasuke bizarre, des deux je préfère Gaara qui est plus drôle à manier. sasuke il m'énerve (oui je me répète, mais je viens de relire toute la période où il déserte et d'essayer de trouver une suite cohérente à mon scénario dans une atmosphère plombante).  
_

___**Jay:** Excellente question. Naruto déteste-t-elle Sasuke ou essaye-t-elle de se convaincre elle-même? Pour ne pas trop spoiler, je dirais qu'il y a des deux.  
_

___**kytiara:** Haha! De toute façon je n'aurais pas répondu de façon directe à ta question. Mais Gaara fait une brève apparition à la fin de ce chapitre.  
_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais de nouveau dans mon costume habituel. Et nous étions toujours en train d'attendre Kakashi-Sensei ! Comment faisait-il pour nous communiquer des lieux et dates de rendez-vous pour y parvenir lui-même en retard plus tard ? C'était sur ce sujet récurrent que Sakura et moi étions en train de brailler… Je trouvais de plus en plus glauque d'avoir à me forcer pour faire croire que j'avais quelque intérêt dans cette fille ? Heureusement que Sasuke était du type silencieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé à parler de cette façon avec lui. Tout ce qu'il aimait était sans doute à l'opposé de ce que moi j'aimais.

_ Salut ! fit Kakashi, soudainement perché en haut du pont, nous surplombant depuis son perchoir !

_ Vous êtes en retard, beugla la rose.

_ Vous devriez vous excuser ! surenchéris-je.

_ Bah… De toute façon je vous ai inscrit à l'examen Chuunin. Voilà vos formulaires.

_ QUOI !

_ Kakashi-Sensei je vous adore, fit le Baka que je jouais en lui sautant dessus. (Enfin, je dis ça, j'en étais autant ravie que lui)

_ Hé arrêtes, lâche moi, fit ma cible, surprise.

Une fois que je le laissais aller, nous nous replaçâmes tous les trois face à lui.

_ Ceci n'est qu'une inscription. Il ne tient qu'à vous de passer l'examen ou non. Ceux qui souhaitent participer doivent rendre ce formulaire signé au bureau 301 à 16 heures la semaine prochaine.

Il nous laissa le reste de la journée sur ces mots. Notre lieu de rendez-vous se situant hors de la ville, nous nous mimes tous trois en route vers chez nous par la même route. Ah, l'examen Chuunin. Enfin on reconnaîtrait ma valeur si j'étais capable de devenir Chuunin ! Quoi que, la concurrence risquait d'être rude. Il risquait d'avoir beaucoup de types assez forts… Comme ce type peinturluré… Ou encore son frère Gaara… Ou encore… Mon regard passa au-delà de Sakura et se fixa sur son voisin de droite. Et dire que je devais faire tout cela en ayant l'air idiot ! Mais si je gagne, je serai plus proche du titre d'Hokage ! Papy Sandaime verrait que c'est l'heure de prendre sa retraite à mon profit et là…

Et là je serai obligée de révéler à tout le monde que je suis une fille… Damned.

C'est alors que je vis Sakura et Sasuke s'arrêter pour me barrer ma route.

_ Il faut qu'on parle Naruto, déclara gravement Sakura. Nous avons eu une discussion avec Sensei.

Sasuke émit un « mpf » des plus expressifs. Il semblait (pour une fois) d'accord avec Sakura. A moins qu'il ne veuille dire autre chose. Dans le genre… J'ai faim. Oui, avec lui, ça pouvait aussi signifier qu'il avait faim. Je ne comprenais rien à ce type. En plus je m'en foutais royalement.

_ Il faut assumer ta féminité !

_ Euh…

_ Si ton rêve est de devenir la première femme Hokage, c'est d'accord, mais il faut d'abord que tu sois une femme ! A quoi ça te sert de jouer tout le temps les idiots ?

_ Mais je me sens si faible ! En tant que fille !

Sasuke n'avait pas parlé de toute la conversation.

_ L'examen Chuunin sera la première appréciation officielle qu'on aura de toi. Et je subodore que nous serons en équipe, enchaina la rose.

_ Et… Et alors ?

_ Et alors il faut que tu sois la meilleure possible ! Si tu fais encore le Baka, nous n'arriverons à rien. C'est pour quoi je te prie de venir comme Kunoichi.

_ Je refuse. Uzumaki Naruto est le rôle de ma vie. Je serai et je resterais cette personne.

_ Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Naruto ! cria-t-elle. Toujours en train de brailler à propos de rêves stupides ! Et si tu veux à ce point nous pénaliser eh bien je te pénaliserai aussi.

Elle me remit son formulaire qu'elle n'avait pas rempli entre les mains.

_ Il n'y aura que la vraie Naruto qui me fera des excuses et qui s'acceptera elle-même qui pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je préfère bien attendre encore six mois pour le prochain examen que d'avoir à le passer avec une personne qui se fout de notre travail d'équipe !

Elle partit furieuse en me tournant le dos. Je restais sans voix devant cet éclat de colère. Elle avait raison. A trop jouer les idiots j'allais le devenir moi-même. Mais le coup de grâce ne m'avait pas encore été asséné. Sasuke attendit que Sakura soit hors de portée d'oreille. Puis il me fit signe de s'approcher de lui. En quête de quelque mot de consolation, je m'approchais de lui avec espoir. Après tout il n'était que mon rival et mon pire ennemi. Et au vu de quelques péripéties, je savais qu'il pouvait se montrer moins froid que…

D'un geste furtif, les fiches dans mes mains se retrouvèrent dans les siennes. Il les plia et les glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

_ Viens les chercher, Tsundere !

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste les surnoms débiles !

_ J'ai vu le coup de pied que tu voulais lancer à ce type, que tu as dévié en quelques secondes en percevant ma pierre. Je crois que tu es capable de venir les chercher. L'Usuratonkachi ne pourrait même pas m'effleurer.

_ Hé je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu pourrais m'être un peu plus reconnaissant !

_ C'est bien pour cela que je décide de ce qui est bien pour toi ! Je ne t'aurais pas aidé si nous n'avions pas été dans la même équipe.

_ Très bien, je m'en fiche. Ils auront bien des formulaires en rab. Ou alors je trouverais une meilleure équipe, puisqu'aucun de vous ne souhaite être chuunin. Après tout, nul besoin d'avoir des diplômes pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un… Même son propre frère.

Je voulais lui faire du mal. Je voulais qu'il s'énerve si jamais je me mettais à mentionner son frère. Je voyais ses poings se serrer. S'il me frappait maintenant, c'était une victoire pour moi, et il ne souhaitait certainement pas cela. A la place, il eut un de ses micros sourires qui lui donnent un air supérieur. Que je détestais cette expression faciale.

_ Monsieur Sasuke n'es pas de ce bas monde, évidemment. Il se croit trop bien pour avoir à passer de simples tests.

_ En tous cas il vaut certainement bien mieux qu'une demoiselle qui pense qu'elle peut passer sa vie à se croire trop forte pour utiliser pleinement ses capacités.

Touchée, bonne répartie. En plein dans le mille. Et il me laissa en plan sur ce pont. Comme je pouvais détester sa manière de prendre congé ! De quitter les gens en ne leur offrant que son dos à maudire. Il se contenait d'un bras droit levé en l'air comme salut. Et il croyait que c'était suffisant ? Ce chien arrogant ! Je le… Mais il avait raison. J'étais non seulement trop sure de moi, mais aussi la raison de notre mauvais travail d'équipe. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il fallait tôt où tard mettre l'enfance dans un placard et la laisser aller.

Ce fut comme si je voyais partir un frère pour toujours. Regarder Uzumaki Naruto, la majeure partie de ma vie s'enfuir au loin. Ils avaient tous raison. Je ne pouvais continuer ainsi.

_ Adieu, Uzumaki Naruto… murmurais-je au vent.

_ Namikaze, fit la voix de Kakashi derrière moi.

_ Quoi ? fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

_ Le nom de ton père est Namikaze. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu as droit à une récompense pour la leçon que tu viens de recevoir.

_ Namikaze Naruto… Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

_ Bienvenue dans l'équipe 7.

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourquoi me souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma propre équipe ? J'y étais déjà. Et puis, il n'avait absolument pas été aussi proche de moi la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés… A vrai dire il n'avait rencontré qu'Uzumaki Naruto, comme les autres. Alors que la rencontre avec Namikaze Naruto datait de peu de temps auparavant. D'il y avait environs deux jours, après que mes ennuis féminins aient commencé.

_ Viens, me dit-il. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à faire pour préparer ton entrée à l'examen Chuunin. Notamment observer tes capacités physiques et les améliorer. Au moyen de ceci.

Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche. Je la regardais sans comprendre. Ce n'était qu'une bête feuille de papier. Blanche. Carrée. Assez fine sans laisser passer la lumière. Du papier, quoi. Il y en avait des tonnes partout. Que voulait-il que je fasse ? Me donner des cours de dessin ? Me faire faire des Shurikens en origami ? Mon air dubitatif et empli de soupçon à l'encontre des capacités pédagogiques de ce morceau de papier le fit soupirer.

_ Il va falloir que j'apprenne à connaître un tout nouveau Naruto…

_ Faisons comme si j'étais seulement un peu plus réceptive que le Baka d'avant.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, tout dans la voix, et l'attitude sont différent. De lui, je ne retrouve qu'un certain manque de tenue. Et tu utilises toujours les pronoms masculins à l'oral.

_ Ah tiens, je n'avais pas fait attention.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ce papier n'est pas un papier ordinaire.

_ Mis à part qu'il semble l'être en tout points.

_ Tu n'étais pas si ironique avant. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu ne me laisses toujours pas terminer mon explication. Au moins je te sens plus posée lorsque tu parles. Ce papier sert à connaître la nature de ton chakra.

_ Hein ? Ah, le Chatora !

_ Certaines lacunes n'étaient donc pas volontaires…

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est sans importance. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de faire passer ton Chakra dans ce papier. Tu as appris à le concentrer dans tes pieds pour grimper aux arbres. L'exercice ici est le même.

_ Ah bon… Juste un autre exercice débile pour faire bouger le Chatora de mon corps. Sensei, quand est-ce que vous m'apprenez un super technique que je botte les fesses de Sasuke !

_ J'aurais pensé que cette rivalité était inhérente à ton rôle de garçon.

_ Je déteste ce type imbu de lui-même. Qu'est ce que vous allez m'apprendre ! Dites Kakashi-Sensei ? Un truc avec lequel je pourrais surpasser Sasuke en tous points, pas vrai ? Vive le Chatora !

_ Chakra ! me corrigea-t-il encore une fois.

_ Ha ? Aucune différence, je peux l'appeler comme je veux. C'est le mélange produit par l'association de mon énergie physique et de mon énergie spirituelle.

_ Bon, tu le prends ce papier oui ou non ?

_ Et vous m'apprenez une technique, ne Kakashi-Sensei !

_ Oui, oui…

Il me fourra le papier dans les mains. Je le regardais de plus près. Kakashi-Sensei avait parfaitement vu que je pouvais utiliser mon Chatora… non Chakra pour grimper aux arbres. Quel intérêt avais-je donc à faire passer mon énergie dans ce morceau de papier ? Mais je m'y essayais. Fis le vide dans mon esprit et ramenais mes mains devant moi. Poings fermés, je retenais la feuille entre mes index et mes majeurs. Les paupières closes, je sentis le flot d'énergie se diriger vers mes mains, plus précisément par le bout de mes doigts. Et je sursautais, surprise lorsque l'évènement arriva.

En un instant, le papier s'était à la fois humecté et coupé en deux, pile entre mes deux mains jointes. Je fixais la surface blanche qui adhérait maintenant à mes mains et secouais pour les faire partir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? J'avais créé de l'eau et j'avais su couper une feuille avec ma seule énergie intérieure. Mais alors j'étais un génie !

_ Yataa ! Je suis trop forte ! m'écriais-je en signe de victoire. Sasuke n'es certainement pas capable de faire ce que je fais !

_ En effet, fit Kakashi. Il ne semble affilié qu'au feu, alors que tu peux contrôler le vent et l'eau à la fois.

_ Trop cool ! Mange toi ça Sasuke !

_ Hé là, pas d'empressement. Il maîtrise déjà son élément, alors que toi non. Et nous n'avons qu'une semaine restante avant l'examen. Et tant de choses à faire.

_ Je suis trop forte ! Je pourrais devenir Hokage en un rien de temps !

_ Calmes toi Naruto ! Toujours sans aucune patience. Et tu ne m'écoutes pas !

_ Ah, je m'aime ! Sasuke et ses petits feux peuvent bien aller se faire voir !

_ Naruto… Je te signale juste que le Sandaime Hokage sait maîtriser un ensemble de techniques des cinq éléments, alors que tu n'en es qu'à la découverte de tes capacités…

_ Ah vraiment ? fis-je avec un grand sourire gêné.

_ C'est pourquoi je vais t'apprendre quelques techniques. Mais pour le moment, nous devrons nous concentrer sur une affinité par manque de temps.

_ Waaaa ! Et je pourrais faire les mêmes techniques que Zabuza et Haku ! Trop classe ! On s'y met tout de suite ?

_ Non, avant tout, il faut que tu apprennes à changer la nature de ton Chakra.

_ Hein ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites Kakashi-Sensei.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris. Il devait bien se douter que je n'étais pas une lumière ! En tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto, je n'avais pas étudié des masses, et de nombreuses lacunes subsistaient. J'étais parfaitement consciente que le talent inné ne remplace pas le travail régulier. En ce sens être ce Baka me plaisait. J'aimais beaucoup ne rien avoir à faire.

Mais n'était-ce pas contradictoire ? Vouloir surpasser Sasuke de toutes mes forces, sans avoir rien à faire, ni avoir travaillé pour parvenir à ce résultat…

_ Et là je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu tiens du génie de tes parents…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

_ Je disais que tu devais choisir entre le contrôle du Suiton et du Fuuton.

_ Le… Quoi ?

_ Pour faire simple…

Il sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa veste de Chuunin. Ah comme il serait pratique ensuite de porter un tel vêtement… Pratique et confortable, et à la fois porteur de tant de pouvoir. Cela me rappelait la fois où j'avais désiré porter le bandeau protecteur d'Iruka-Sensei. Et qu'il avait refusé. Enfin, je devais convenir que c'était bien le sien que je portais sur mon front. En effet, celui-ci m'avait été donné à la défaite de Mizuki-Sensei face à ma technique des Kage Bunshin. Je me rappelais du travail que j'avais fourni ce jour là. Seul dans la forêt, le rouleau des techniques interdites posé sur un de mes genoux.

Un geste de Kakashi-Sensei me rappela à la réalité. Je regardais ce qu'il me montrait. Sur la feuille, cinq signes stylisés représentaient les cinq éléments : l'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre et la foudre. Jusque là, pas de problèmes. Ils formaient un pentagone que Kakashi transforma rapidement en cercle de quelques flèches à sens unique qui allaient d'un élément à l'autre. Ensuite, sur la surface extérieure du cercle, il nota des noms que je ne comprenais pas.

Il désigna le feu.

_ C'est le Katon, l'élément de Feu. C'est cet élément qu'utilise Sasuke lorsqu'il effectue un Ninjutsu. Il est plus fort que le Fuuton, l'élément de vent. Bien entendu, il peut être utile de combiner les deux.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Si tu attaques Sasuke avec une attaque de type Fuuton, et qu'il réplique avec une attaque de type Katon, sa technique battrait la tienne. C'est comme lorsqu'un coup de vent souffle sur un feu de camp. Les flammes deviennent plus grandes. Et tu finirais brûlé.

_ Mais on se set bien de notre souffle pour attiser le feu et le nourrir.

_ C'est pour cela qu'utilisés ensembles, le Fuuton peut renforcer une attaque Katon.

_ Mais le Fuuton, c'est fort contre quoi ?

_ Contre le Raiton, la maîtrise de la foudre. Te rappelles-tu de l'attaque que j'aie utilisée contre Zabuza et Haku ?

_ A vrai dire, certaines parties du combat me restent un peu floues, comme si je les avait vues dans un rêve…

_ Le Chakra du Kyuubi, murmura le Jounin pour lui-même.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien d'important. Tu vois, si tu choisis le Fuuton, tu seras faible contre le Katon, mais fort contre le Raiton.

_ Et qu'en est-il de l'eau ? Ne, ne, Kakashi-Sensei ?

_ Le Suiton ? Eh bien c'est faible contre le Doton, la maîtrise de la terre, mais fort contre le Katon…

_ Avec ça je peux surpasser les techniques de Sasuke ! Je pourrais être super méga forte de cette manière !

_ Oui, mais je te rappelle que vous travaillez en équipe… Le Fuuton serait plus approprié si…

_ Ah non ! Il récolterait encore tous les lauriers ! Alors qu'avec le Suiton, je pourrais faire des choses incroyables ! Je veux apprendre le Suiton !

_ D'accord, d'accord, Naruto. Calmes toi… De toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu beaucoup t'aider avec la maîtrise du Fuuton parce que….

_ Et vous Kakashi-Sensei, vous maîtrisez quel type de technique ? Dites-moi, dites moi !

_ Commence déjà par travailler, on verra après.

_ Yosha ! Je vais vous montrer mes super capacités !

Il sembla que le talent fut plutôt au rendez-vous. Après m'avoir fait travailler pendant un temps sur la localisation de mon chakra dans mon corps, Kakashi-Sensei m'ordonna de tenter de remplir mes paumes avec de l'eau, alors que nous nous trouvions pour nous entrainer dans une clairière bien loin de la rivière. L'épreuve semblait impossible. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, où je ne pus que constater à quel point mes paumes brillaient quand j'y injectais mon Chakra, je sentis les forces dans mon corps s'amenuiser peu à peu. Je gâchais ma réserve d'énergie pour rien. Assis sur une souche plus loin, Sensei lisait son livre favori en riant bêtement quelquefois. Il rougit lorsque je lui demandais de quoi ça parlait. Et il avait l'air gêné. Un truc de pervers, je me disais bien. Si ça se trouvait, il portait son masque pour cacher ses saignements de nez chaque fois qu'il lisait un passage cochon. De plus en plus déçue par rapport à la qualité de mon corps enseignant, je décidais d'abandonner. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour remporter mon examen de passage Chuunin, si ?

Comme le soleil était monté à son zénith, je compris que l'heure du repas de midi avait sonné. Revigorée à l'idée de changer un peu d'air, je décidais d'aller prendre une pause et de trouver mon bonheur en ville. En avant pour un bol de Ramen ! Kakashi-Sensei ne fit même pas attention à mon départ. Et me voilà en train de retraverser la forêt. Au fur et à mesure du chemin, je laissais mes traits redevenir ceux du Baka, quelles que soient mes expressions. C'était, je le pensais, la meilleure chose à faire.

J'eus bien raison. Il semblait que ce fou de Gaara rodait encore quelque part dans les bois. S'il me vit il ne me sauta pas dessus. Après tout, je n'avais plus l'air d'une jeune fille isolée.

Arrivée chez Ichiraku, je me rendis compte qu'ils venaient tout juste d'ouvrir. Le délai d'attente pour le service serait donc plus long que ce que je pensais. Pour tromper le temps qui passais, je me saisis d'un bol vide et le fis tourner entre mes mains. J'entendais le bruit du bouillon qui chauffait dans un des récipients derrière le comptoir. En quelque sorte, c'était de l'eau. Me parvint de dehors le bruit de l'eau qui commençait à tomber. En cette journée d'été, il se mettait à pleuvoir sans prévenir. Quelle poisse ! J'entendis quelqu'un touiller le liquide. Il ruisselait de temps en temps de la louche. Le bruit es bâtes brusquement rincées à l'eau froide après leur cuisson. Près de mes doigts de la vapeur se condensait dans le bol que je faisais tourner. Je le posais devant moi tout en le tripotant. Oui, l'eau avait de nombreuses formes et de nombreux bruits. Comme moi, l'eau était polymorphe, elle prenait la place qu'on lui attribuait, elle prenait la place du contenant. Uzumaki Naruto était contenu dans Namikaze Naruto. Même en l'ayant laissé partir, il restait une partie de moi que je manipulais à volonté. Je ne me débarrasserai jamais de lui quelle que soit la manière dont je voulais m'y prendre.

_ Hé, Naruto, fit Ayame, la fille du propriétaire.

_ Quoi, fis-je en ouvrait les yeux.

_ Je ne pourrai pas remplir plus ton bol si tu y as déjà mis de l'eau. Et puis, tu pouvais demander un verre…

Incrédule, je regardais le récipient. J'y déposais les doigts. C'était bien de l'eau. Claire et limpide. Fraiche. Et qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant. Incroyable. J'avais enfin réussi ce que j'avais tenté e faire pendant toute la matinée. J'étais douée. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière moi. Je me retournais. Appuyé nonchalamment contre la devanture, Kakashi-Sensei m'adressait un signe de tête satisfait.

_ Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Naruto. Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi douée.

_ J'ai réussi !

_ Mangez pendant que c'est chaud, tous les deux, fit le gérant du restaurant.

_ Ittadakimasu ! fis-je en me jetant sur mon repas, une paire de baguettes à la main.

_ Ta réussite doit tenir au fait que tu as été en contact avec des manipulateurs de Suiton récemment, cela doit tenir à cela.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans encombre. A partir du moment où j'avais réussi à créer du chakra Suiton, bien que ce soit une coïncidence, Kakashi m'appris à le manipuler, à créer des contenants si l'on peut dire. J'appris donc quelques techniques fort utiles pour une débutante comme moi. Je sentais une reconnaissance dans la manière qu'avait Kakashi de me traiter. Il semblait se reconnaître dans mon génie précoce. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été Chuunin à six ans, et Jounin à treize ans ? Tout ce retard que j'avais accumulé semblait se résorber de lui-même en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. A vrai dire, je pense que j'en savais plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

Il me laissa enfin lorsque le week-end vint. Je n'avais pas revu mes coéquipiers depuis ce rendez-vous fatidique. Et il était temps de me rabibocher avec eux. Le plus facile d'abord, décidais-je. Allons voir Sakura-Chan. Mais d'abord, il faudrait peut-être que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Avant que je n'aie le temps de savoir ce que mes pieds faisaient, je me retrouvais devant sa maison. Un samedi matin. Et tombais sur elle, alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle m'entendit quand je l'appelais, mais ne me répondit pas. C'est alors que je tentais le tout pour le tout.

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à ressembler à une fille ? criais-je en pleine rue.

Quelques passants se retournèrent sur nous. J'étais là, vêtue de tongs, et d'une tenue que je jugeais banale, bien que trop masculine. Les poings serrés le long de mes cuisses et le visage crispé, je fixais le sol, attendant que la sentence tombe. Je l'entendis s'arrêter de marcher à mes mots. Faire demi-tour. Je vis ses pieds chaussés de souliers vernis s'arrêter juste devant les miens. Avec un effort, je relevais la tête.

_ Bien sûr, Naru-chan, me répondit-elle avec naturel, comme elle aurait répondu à s meilleure amie venue pour lui demander pour une journée de shopping.

Elle me souriait comme jamais je ne l'aurais vu sourire en tant qu'idiot. J'en fus toute surprise. Ça faisait bizarre, et en même temps chaud au cœur ? C'était bien la première amie que je me faisais. Je n'avais jamais considéré cette possibilité, que les camarades avec qui je travaillais puissent être des amis. Je réfléchis quelques instants. Cette sortie « entre filles » avait de quoi être réjouissante ! Quoi que… Je n'avais que peu d'argent confié par l'Hokage. Il me restait sinon toutes les économies que j'avais faites grâce à mes missions. Bien que stupides, je devais avouer que j'avais accumulé un sacré pactole. La sensation de ma grenouille rebondie grâce aux pièces était réjouissante.

A ce moment, là, je n'avais absolument pas pensé que Sakura aurait eu l'intention de me tendre un tel piège.

Après quelques achats et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, je devais avouer qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose du Naruto d'avant. J'étais différente. Et cela se sentait. D'abord j'avais troqué mes chaussures bleues par des bottes qui montaient aux genoux. Elles laissaient respirer mes pieds en s'ouvrait sur le devant. Leur talon quoi que bas m'incommodait un peu, je n'étais pas habituée à marcher avec. Et puis ça faisait un bruit à chaque pas, un claquement dur sur les pavés. J'avais voulu négocier pour un pantalon, et Sakura souhaitait une jupe comme la sienne. J'avais finalement cédé sur le short orange. Tout autour de ma cuisse gauche, les bandes de tissus blanc s'enroulaient afin de laisser une prise à ma poche de kunais et de shurikens. J'avais ensuite voulu quelque chose d'aussi simple pour le haut, comme un T-shirt, mais là encore, nous avions eu une discussion musclée. Qui s'était terminée par l'achat d'un haut sans manches noir et orange. La version avec un col comme mon ancien costume n'existait pas. Pour compléter le tout, j'avais rajouté des mitaines montantes noires, parce que ça faisait classe et que ça protégeait bien mes avant bras.

Je passais un moment devant une glace du magasin. Sakura était partie régler mes achats, et j'avais promis de la rembourser. J'hésitais encore à rajouter une ceinture au niveau de la taille et m'en faire un fourreau dorsal. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais incroyablement féminine, tout en portant une tenue fortement pratique et adaptée au sport. Je pris la pose, et fis prendre une moue charmeuse avec mon reflet. L'entrainement que j'avais grâce à ma Sexy Meta rendait la mimique potable. Peut-être qu'en gonflant la poitrine et en sortant un peu les fesses… Et si j'ouvrais un peu la fermeture éclair pour faire un décolleté ? L'idée me vint de ne plus attacher mon manteau sur mon front comme à mon habitude, mais autour du cou. Oui, c'était parfait. Je…

Je venais d'apercevoir la frêle silhouette d'Hinata dans le miroir de pied. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait de moi. Forçant un sourire, je me retournais pour lui dire bonjour. Avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. A ses côté se tenaient tous les condisciples de mon âge, tous ceux avec qui j'avais passé mon enfance. Mais là n'était pas le pire. Ce qu'il y avait de pire c'était leurs yeux. Et les murmures gênés voire agressifs qu'ils avaient en me regardant. La cabine d'essayage derrière moi coupait ma retraite. Le sourire que j'avais disparut peu à peu de mon visage.

_ N… Naruto-Kun, murmura Hinata de sa voix douce. T.. tu es une f... fille ?

Je me sentais glacée. Dans cette configuration, tout ce à quoi je pensais était ma peur panique lorsque tous ceux que je côtoyais me méprisaient à cause de leur éducation et des préjugés de leurs parents. Shikamaru avait perdu son regard ennuyé ou endormi que je lui connaissais. Il semblait même teinté de répulsion. Ino partit d'un rire théâtral en me désignant du doigt. Hinata détournait les yeux. Je crois qu'elle pleurait derrière ses mains. Choji en avait lâché son paquet de chips et Akamaru avait profité de l'aubaine. Kiba était railleur. Et Shino… Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il pensait. Au milieu de tous ces regards me mettant en porte-à-faux, celui de Sakura brillait d'une lueur de défi. Sasuke était absent de ce charmant tableau.

Je ne m'en tirerais pas uniquement avec des excuses finalement. Elle souhaitait vraiment que je m'accepte comme j'étais réellement aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais cela requerrait une force que je n'avais pas. Pourquoi croyait-elle que je m'étais caché derrière l'écran protecteur que me fournissait Uzumaki Naruto ? Je sentis mes jambes trembler. Bientôt elles ne me portèrent plus. Ma poitrine ne se soulevait pas assez vite. J'avais la nausée.

_ Hé ! cria une voix inconnue, une gamine fait de l'hyperventilation ! Appelez quelqu'un, vite !

Tout devint noir après cette phrase. Lorsque je me sentis revenir à moi, je tentais la moquette contre ma joue, un peu rêche. Humide aussi par mon propre souffle. Près de moi des gens continuaient de parler. C'était décidé, cette journée ferait partie des pires de ma vie.

_ Naruto nous a menti ! s'énervait Kiba.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné, nous n'étions même pas amis. Je me relevais sans bruits. Quelqu'un m'aperçut et cria mon nom. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder ou de reconnaître qui c'était. La foule s'écarta sur mon passage. Les murmures étaient toujours là. J'entendis Iruka-Sensei m'appeler. Je ne répondis pas. Au quoi bon ?

Quelqu'un me sauta dessus et me serra contre sa poitrine. Je reconnus les mèches roses. Sakura.

_ Je suis désolée, Naruto, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin ! Mais tu comprends, je voulais être sûre que…

_ Je croyais que les excuses n'étaient pas assez pour réparer les torts qu'on fait aux autres, lançais-je si sèchement qu'elle me lâcha et recula d'un pas.

_ Naru-chan ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je la toisais, de la colère dans mes yeux.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que m'exposer était la meilleure chose à faire ? sifflais-je menaçante. Ma vie était très bien sans que j'aie à me dévoiler ainsi.

_ Et tu pensais qu'attendre plus longtemps aurait rendu les choses plus faciles ? répondit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je savais que j'étais en tort. Mais j'avais mal.

_ De toute manière ça ne changera rien. Être une fille ou un garçon ne changera pas ma vie. Elle ne fera ni revenir mes parents ni ne changera l'opinion que les gens ont de moi.

Un silence de mort plana à ces mots. J'étais on ne peut plus déprimée. C'est alors que quelqu'un se mit à parler.

_ En fait… Je pense qu'une personne qui a le courage de dévoiler ce qu'il pense aux autres est admirable, dit Shikamaru dans ce silence glauque.

_ Je parie que tu dis ça parce que Naruto est plus mignonne que moi, c'est ça, piailla Ino de colère.

_ (Bruit de mastication) tu viens de te vendre Ino (Déglutition de Choji)

_ Mais… Mais non !

_ Qu'est ce que ça change, c'est toujours le même Naruto. Remarque, ça expliquait son odeur de fille, fit pensivement Kiba.

_ Parce que tu savais !? grogna Ino à son encontre.

_ Bah bien sûr, pas vrai Akamaru ?

_ Ouaf !

_ J… J'ai toujours pen… pensé que N… Naruto était une personne f… formidable.

_ Ce qui compte c'est la personne à l'intérieur, pas à quoi elle ressemble ! s'écria sakura.

_ ... marmonna Shino qui… devait lui aussi me dire un compliment pour se faire pardonner. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire de désagréable avant.

La sensation d'avoir tout perdu en un instant se retira de mon corps. Quelque chose… Quelque chose de chaud bouillonnait dans mon ventre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'adressais le plus rayonnant des sourires à tous mes coéquipiers et camarades de l'Académie.

Et comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, je me positionnais dans la file d'attente des caisses, les articles que j'avais achetés pendant sur mon bras. Je grimaçais alors un peu à la vue du prix demandé, mais ne me plaignis pas plus. J'avais fait mes choix, je les assumais pleinement. Le vendeur m'adressa un regard circonspect. Je crois que c'est lui qui avait parlé de prévenir une autorité supérieure pour mon malaise précédent. Ha ! Il aurait l'air bien con quand le ninja se pointerait pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de la « gamine qui fait de l'hyperventilation ».

Un sourire espiègle resta accroché à mes lèvres pendant tout le reste de ma sortie avec Sakura. Mes camarades avaient cru bon de s'éclipser. Je me doutais bien que la nouvelle de mon changement physique allait faire le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait le dire. De toute façon après ce que j'avais crié à Sakura dans la rue, ma réputation en avait pris un certain coup. Bah, de toute façon j'en avais pas une super, déjà, donc ça ne m'importait que peu.

_ Naru-chan, maintenant que tout es réglé, me lança la rose. Tu peux me rendre mon formulaire d'inscription ?

J'eus un moment de blanc. Evidemment qu'elle allait me demander cela. Elle me l'avait promis sur ce pont quelques jours auparavant. Lorsque que Namikaze Naruto se serait excusée sincèrement auprès d'elle, Sakura consentirait à participer à l'examen Chuunin. Sauf que… Je n'avais même pas mon propre formulaire ! Ce Sasuke…. Il allait me le payer !

_ Ton… Ton formulaire ?

_ Oui, Naruto.

_ Ben, c'est que… C'est pas comme si je l'avais perdu, tu comprends. Haha !

_ Narutoooooo, lança-t-elle menaçante.

_ C'est Sasuke qui les a. C'est pas ma faute steuplé me frappe pas ! débitais-je à toute allure.

_ Alors je peux les lui demander de ta part ? fit elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Ben… Je suppose… que tu peux… ( j'étais déroutée par les changements d'humeur de cette fille)

_ Super ! J'y vais tout de suite. Sasuke-kuuuuun, attends moiiiiiii ! cria-t-elle en courant dans la rue.

_ Elle n'a aucune chance de le retrouver de cette manière, jugeais-je.

_ Surtout en courant dans la direction opposée où je me trouve, fit la voix dudit brun derrière moi.

Je fis un énorme bond en avant. Il m'avait surpris. Je savais que quelqu'un se trouvait à quelques pas derrière nous, mais dans Konoha, je ne craignais pas de me faire attaquer. Même ce fou aux cheveux rouges qui avait voulu me sacrifier à sa « maman » n'aurait pas osé. Je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il m'aurait… nous aurait suivi (pourquoi est-ce que je pense que c'est moi qu'il suit ? Aucune idée, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à cela). Ma réaction sembla l'amuser, pour autant que je me sois améliorée au décodage de ses moues.

_ Tu as toujours un goût aussi douteux en ce qui concerne les habits, par contre, lança-t-il pour m'énerver.

_ Monsieur se sent d'humeur badine ? répliquais-je. Il est rare de t'entendre dire plus de trois mots.

_ Tu as décidé de t'habiller pour Halloween ? Franchement, noir et orange…

_ Je ne te savais pas styliste à tes heures perdues, Sasuke-_Kun_.

_ Je ne veux pas d'une citrouille ambulante à mes côtés.

_ Oui, ça te ferais presque paraître _joyeux_ dans ta tenue de deuil habituelle.

_ Au moins que mon équipe ressemble à quelque chose.

_ Et depuis quand, c'est _ton_ équipe ? (Houlà, il commence à me chauffer lui…)

_ Depuis que je suis le meilleur de nous trois. (Non mais il me cherche vraiment là)

_ Le meilleur, vraiment ? Prouve-le. Tu n'es pas cap. Si je gagne, tu devras nous rendre les fiches d'inscription. Personnellement. Surtout pour Sakura. (Héhé, ça lui fera les pieds, il aura l'air ridicule).

_ Comme si je voulais faire ça ! fit-il en comprenant mes insinuations vis-à-vis de notre collante coéquipière.

_ De toute manière tu devras nous rendre ces fiches. Mais ça ne signifie pas que j'ai la volonté de perdre notre combat pour autant.

_ Qui a dit que je parlais d'un combat lorsque je te proposais de récupérer ces papiers ? Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Bien sûr que je vais rendre ces papiers, après que j'aie vue ta détermination auprès de Sakura et de Kakashi. Ton travail d'équipe n'en sera que meilleur.

_ Hé, c'est ton attitude hautaine qui gène ce travail d'équipe !

_ Si je ne devais pas adapter mon niveau pour permettre à deux boulets de me suivre…

_ T'es toujours aussi énervant, Uchiha de mes deux !

_ Tu peux donner le sien à Sakura. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire rire à mes dépends.

_ Reviens ici tout de suite, Teme ! Viens te battre ! fis-je à la silhouette qui s'éloignais.

Et il avait encore ma fiche d'inscription à l'examen Chuunin. Moi j'avais celui au nom de Sakura. En maugréant et en soupirant intérieurement, je marchais à grands pas dans les rues de la ville. Je savais vaguement où habitait la jeune fille, mais de là à savoir précisément… Je commençais par déposer mes achats vestimentaires dans ma chambre, avant de redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Autour de moi, les gens ouvraient de grands yeux. Je m'affirmais, oui. Mais le prix à payer n'en était que plus gênant. Je me demandais si je ne préférais pas quand ils me détestaient et m'ignoraient. Un froid glacial m'envahit à cette pensée. Non, je ne voulais pas retourner à cette époque honnie. Je préférais nettement mieux leur malaise et leurs rires par rapport à moi que leur incompréhension et leur dégoût.

J'arrivais enfin devant la maison des Haruno. Je frappais alors doucement à la porte. Une femme m'ouvrit. Je vis immédiatement de qui ma coéquipière tenait sa couleur de cheveux.

_ Sakura ! Une de tes amies est venue te voir.

_ J'arrive maman !

Tandis que l'écho des pas de la rose de faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, je sentis la morsure de la jalousie dans mon cœur. Je retins quelques larmes brûlantes. Elle au moins avait une mère qui pouvait lui préparer des goûters, la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait aussi un père. Et lorsqu'elle m'entraina dans sa chambre elle commença à déblatérer sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours ses parents sur le dos. Peu à peu, le sourire que j'affichais s'effaça.

Je lui tendis la feuille et déclarais d'un ton froid :

_ C'est ta fiche. On se voit demain pour l'examen.

_ Naru-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle sur un ton surpris.

Je ne répondis pas. Ouvris la fenêtre d'un ton brusque et m'échappais par là. Derrière-moi, je l'entendis encore proférer une ineptie de plus.

_ Cette fille a des humeurs changeantes, c'est incroyable.

Je courus de toits en toits. Ça me fit du bien. Arrivé au dessus de l'appartement que j'habitais, j'inspirai un grand coup. Plusieurs fois. Entrepris de me vider l'esprit. De ne plus penser à cette fille. Sakura me tapait sur les nerfs à un point que je pouvais difficilement m'empêcher de la frapper.

Une question me restait en tête. Tous mes camarades de classe qui avant me connaissaient sous l'apparence d'Uzumaki Naruto m'avaient acceptée sans broncher. Sur le moment, je n'avais ressenti que de la joie. Mais avec le recul… Je réfléchissais, et je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas logique dans ces évènements. Aussi peu logiques que la proximité soudaine de Sasuke.

Sakura je pouvais comprendre. Au travers des missions nous nous étions rapprochées. Mais ce rapprochement là n'expliquait pas en lui-même l'attitude de Sasuke. Pour Kakashi… Je pensais qu'il se souvenait de mon père à travers moi. D'ailleurs je devais savoir quelles relations il avait entretenues avec celui-ci. Mais le cas de Sasuke me préoccupait. Mais ne pensons pas à ce genre de choses.

J'avais temps libre pour la soirée. Et Kakashi avait visiblement terminé notre entrainement. Demain, je le savais, se tiendrait la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Le temps que tous les participants arrivent, je supposais.

_ Tant pis pour la fiche, il sera bien obligé de me la rendre le dernier jour !

Pour cette fin d'après-midi, j'avais envie d'un petit plaisir. Un moment de détente. D'ailleurs j'en avais bien besoin après mon entrainement intensif. J'étais toute courbaturée, et le moindre étirement me faisait souffrir le martyr. Pour ce soir, je n'avais aucune envie de croiser mon désagréable coéquipier. Et puis pourquoi ne pas me fondre dans la foule ? Namikaze Naruto avait tous les droits. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle voudrait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma grenouille. Encore assez rebondie après mes achats vestimentaires et autres.

Mue par cette envie de changement, je retirais du tas de vêtements la mignonne robe jaune que Sakura avait réussi à me faire acheter. J'avais envie de la porter. Comme ça. Sur un coup de tête. «Elle ira bien avec tes cheveux », m'avait-elle dit en me la tendant. J'ôtais mon bandeau protecteur et enfilais les tissus. C'était doux sous mes doigts. Plus doux que du coton. Elle glissait sur mes courbes féminines comme taillée pour moi. La coupe d'une simplicité trompeuse cachait des poches le long de la taille. En plus elle avait une large ceinture noire ornée de broderies dorées. Pour l'occasion j'enfilais des bottes et une écharpe noires parce qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça dehors. Et pris pour la première fois un sac à main assorti. Juste une pochette que je pouvais tenir en bandoulière.

L'épreuve la plus problématique fut celle du khôl, et du maquillage. Mes premiers essais infructueux me permirent d'obtenir un résultat potable après plusieurs lavages de la figure : léger rose sur les lèvres, mascara noir et crayon gris léger pour souligner mes yeux. Je n'avais guère besoin de plus. Et je devais avouer que le résultat me bluffait. Je m'aimais. Pour la première fois en treize ans d'existence, j'étais capable d'aimer mon reflet.

Je me fis un clin d'œil et un petit baiser charmeur. Il ne restait plus que les cheveux… Qui étaient un désastre. Quoi qu'un peu long pour un garçon, ils étaient décidément trop en bataille et indisciplinés pour une fille. Je les laisserais pousser, mais pour le moment, un tour chez le coiffeur était plus qu'indiqué.

A présent je saurais que les coiffeurs sont des charlatans, vu que c'est la première fois que j'y allais. Enfin, je ne critique pas la performance. Je ne dis pas non plus que ma remarque s'applique à tous les coiffeurs. En tout cas pour quelques centimètres de cheveux coupés, un shampoing, un soin et des barrettes, je n'avais pas à payer ce prix là !

Pour me calmer les idées, je m'installais tranquillement sur un banc en haut d'un immeuble de la ville. Un léger toit me protégeait du soleil. Depuis l'ombre, j'observais la lente révolution des nuages blancs dans le ciel azuréen. Ce spectacle m'arracha un sourire. J'entendis des pas à côtés et deux voix mâles que je connaissais. La présence de Shikamaru et Choji m'arracha un sourire. Notre existence de trouble-fêtes dans la classe d'Iruka-Sensei nous avait rapprochés. J'en étais presque venu à nous considérer comme des amis. Est-ce que ma féminité contrariait cela ?

Ils s'installèrent à côté de moi, partageant en silence ma rêverie entamée. Shikamaru, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui, et croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Sa moue ennuyée était toujours la même. A coté, son meilleur ami rondouillard croquait quelques chips et autres amuses gueules sortis d'un sac pastique blanc.

_ T'en veux ? fit-il hésitant dans ma direction, son bras passant par-dessus son camarade.

_ Hun, lâcha l'autre moqueur. C'est une fille, tu sais très bien comment elles sont avec la nourriture qu'elles ne considèrent pas comme « saine ».

_ Tais-toi et mange, répondis-je en enfournant ma main dans le paquet.

Comme il était au milieu de nous trois, le paquet échoua entre les cuisses du brun. En silence, nous continuions à regarder les cieux nébuleux. De temps en temps, le paquet frémissait lorsque l'un de nous se servait. A un moment, ma main se trouva dans la poche de plastique au même moment que celles des deux garçons. Comme je ne regardais pas, je ne sus discerner lequel des deux continua à se servir comme je le faisais, et lequel des deux avait retiré ses doigts précipitamment.

Finalement je demandais :

_ Ça vous gêne ? (je marquais une pause avant de préciser) Que je sois une fille ?

Mes yeux se détournèrent du ciel avant de retourner sur eux. Ils ne dirent rien. Et je ne sus interpréter si c'était un oui ou un non. En tout cas ils affichaient tous les deux une grimace mi-figue-mi-raisin. La bouche de Shikamaru se tordait vers le bas et les yeux de Choji me fuyaient.

_ En tout cas, j'aimerais que nous restions amis, leur déclarais-je. Comme avant ! Même si… Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement le Naruto que je vous avais fait connaître. Et que… Dans un sens… Je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir menti tout ce temps.

Je n'osais pas affronter leur réponse et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Ils ne me rattrapèrent ni ne me rappelèrent. Arrivée sur la grande rue je laissais retomber la tension. Il avait été idiot de m'asseoir là, alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était le lieu de détente favori de ces deux là. J'optais pour un quartier plus commerçant de la ville où je me rendais peu. En tout cas, je faisais partie de cette foule comme une personne normale, et non plus considérée en paria. Mon pied buta sur quelque chose. Un caillou certainement. Non, un dé ! Suivant le destin, je comptais les boutiques devant moi et m'arrêtais à la cinquième, comme le résultat de mon lancer.

Je m'installais en terrasse de la maison de thé ainsi indiquée et commandais des dango et un thé vert. Les tables étant assez grandes, je me retrouvais ainsi en diagonale d'un ninja particulièrement silencieux. Il me jeta un coup d'œil que je lui rendis sans crainte. Il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, même s'il était plaisant physiquement. La peau diaphane, les yeux pâles, tous ses traits altiers contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux longs. Son attitude un peu distante et hautaine me rappela Sasuke, et je faillis grimacer. Avant de constater que son aspect physique me rappelait la timide et douce Hinata. Ma moue grimaçante ne vit pas le jour. Par contre, je souris à l'inconnu. Si ça se trouvait, il était aussi gentil et doux que ma camarade de classe qui rougissait toujours à l'approche d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Je replongeais mon regard vers mon thé qui fumait à côté de moi. Dedans, je vis le reflet du plafond peint se déformer légèrement sous mon souffle. Au moment où j'y portais les lèvres, j'y vis distinctement la silhouette de Sasuke entré dans la boutique qui s'approchait de moi. Le dos raidi, je l'ignorais superbement et me contentais de boire. Tout autour de nous quelques midinettes jetaient des regards énamourés aux éphèbes bruns. Sasuke s'assit sans aucune gène à mon côté, faisant face au Hyuuga. Je mordis avec rage dans une sucrerie, manquant de mâcher la pique de bois aussi.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, se contentant de se jauger du regard. Une fois fini, j'allais payer au comptoir. Je sortis mon porte monnaie de ma poche et déposais le compte rond. Acceptais une serviette chaude pour m'essuyer les mains. Remerciais la tenancière. Soudain, je scrutais autour de moi. Où avais-je pu mettre mon sac ? Je revins à ma place. Les lèvres de Sasuke frémirent en un micro sourire, et il me tendit l'objet cherché. En un même mouvement, il me le remit à l'épaule et me saisit par le poignet.

_ Viens on s'en va.

Ce fut sous des regards débordants d'hostilité que je quittais les lieux, la main serrée par un Sasuke plutôt satisfait de lui. Je n'hésitais pas à faire une scène devant la boutique, dégageant ma main d'une torsion brusque du poignet.

_ C'est une de tes manies de venir me pourrir mes moments de plaisir. Déjà tout à l'heure avec Sakura… A croire que tu me suis partout !

Il se pencha à mon oreille. Je l'entendis murmurer :

_ Mais n'étais-tu pas celle qui avait _réclamé_ que je te rende ta feuille _personnellement_ ?

_ Ghh… fis-je en ravalant une tirade haineuse.

_ Tu vois, tu n'es pas si différente des autres filles, Naruto. Un seul mot de moi et tu accours comme un chien vers son maître.

La remarque me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Et sous la colère, mon poing partit de lui-même vers le plexus solaire de mon coéquipier. Je le vis mettre une main devant comme une garde. Mais je m'arrêtais avant.

_ Au moins les filles ne gâchent pas le travail d'équipe en se prenant pour le meilleur.

Je le laissais ruminer ma sentence et tournais les talons. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le Hyuuga qui nous regardait, visiblement intrigué par nous deux. Peu de temps après moi, j'entendis les pas de Sasuke se calquer sur les miens. Je le devinais qui me suivait. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Les mains dans les poches, un air inexpressif sur le visage. Je serrais les dents. Et continuais de marcher. Il finirait par se lasser. Au bout d'une heure le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Et dans le quartier résidentiel de Konoha, les fenêtres des familles s'étaient fermées.

C'est alors que je le sentis. Kyuubi se manifesta d'abord par un mal de ventre. Comme si ma peau me démangeait furieusement. Comme si elle brûlait. Puis un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je vis son regard sur moi qui étais dans la foule. Son regard cyan et impénétrable. Le regard de ce fou aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux cernés de noir. Il m'avait désigné comme une victime potentielle. Et comme dans la forêt, j'étais presque seule. Comme il lui serait facile de m'enlever pour m'isoler dans un coin tranquille… La peur me paralysait totalement.

Tout à coup la tension chuta. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je remerciais Sasuke pour être aussi bon en filature, et aussi tenace. Enfin, mentalement, les remerciements.

_ Viens je te ramène chez toi.

Il ne rajouta pas de « mademoiselle trouillarde ». Gaara était parti, et visiblement j'avais été la seule à le voir. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait retenu d'agir contre moi. Je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le grand jour. Escortée par mister Uchiha jusqu'au pas de ma porte, je reçus finalement de ses mains ma fiche d'inscription qu'il avait pliée dans sa poche. JE ne l'invitais pas à rentrer chez moi. De toute façon il s'y invitait tout seul quand il voulait. Moi qui n'avais pas de verrou, je devrais songer à en installer un.

Juste avant de partir, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Ils étaient brillants ses yeux. C'est marrant comme ils peuvent scintiller autant en étant si sombres. Puis finalement, il lâcha un sobre « Bonne nuit ». Il ne bougea pas, lorsque je refermai la porte sur moi. Tout ce que j'entendis fut un coup de poing dans le mur à côté du chambranle. Quelque chose le contrariait. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui dire bonne nuit aussi. Bah, de toute façon on s'en fiche. Alors je note, Nom : Namikaze, Prénom : Naruto…

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ah, je suis fière de moi. En plus je recevrai vos reviews le jour de mon anniv pour la plupart, si c'est pas un beau cadeau! (C'est demain)  
_

_Alors je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas ajouter quelques bonus, soit sous forme de dialogues funs (j'ai vu ça dans d'autres fics, mais je sais pas si on les lits. Moi je les lit pas tout le temps) ou comme courts récits avec le POV d'autres personnages. Humm c'est une idée à creuser.  
_


	4. The Chuunin Exam

_Hello everyone! Allez, un chapitre tout chaud tapé de mes petits doigts sur le clavier de mon tant espéré ordinateur portable (d'occasion). Grâace à lui je peux avoir une production plus efficace et plus rapide, c'est-y pas cool?_

_**Vibbes:** Je suis parfaitement d'accord quant à ta critique par rapport à Naruto. Oui, c'est devenu un peu une chochotte. Mais je soulève un point. Tu dit qu'il (ici elle) a été "élevé". Et là je m'oppose, car Naruto n'a pas vraiment reçu d'éducation. Du moins pas dans ce qui s'apparente au cercle familial. Son éducation réelle ne relève que de sa scolarité. Il (ici elle) s'est donc débrouillé pour se faire sa propre éducation. Bon par contre je reconnais que c'est un peu une chochotte, oui. Mais dans le cas qui s'est passé dans le chapitre 3, je pense que Naruto a plutôt essayé de voir comment cela ferait si elle avait été une fille normale, comme les autres. Enfin bref. Quant à ta chanson, je ne la connais pas, mais je vais l'écouter, c'est promis.  
_

_**liilys:** merci de ton soutien ^^  
_

_**Daiky:** Même si je ne peux pas blairer Sasuke, je ne sais pas encore du tout quel sera le couple... Enfin j'ai une idée d'un couple mais il ne durera qu'un chap ou eux donc ça ne comptera pas. Quant à ta technique d'autosuggestion, sache qu'elle a tellement bien fonctionné que je ne parle (presque) pas de Gaara dans ce chapitre. C'est dommage, hein! Pour l'affinité Suiton de Naruto, je me suis dit qu'elle devrait avoir des meilleures qualificatioons que Naruto le débile je me suis dit que l'affinité vent était déjà réservée pour un moment dans Naruto Shipppuden (je suis quand même le fil de l'histoire un minimum). ensuite j'ai pensé que Namikaze ça indéquait le vent et l'eau. Enfin j'ai pensé que le Fuuton est opposé au Raiton et le Suiton au Katon de Sasuke. Or au début de l'histoire, Sasuke n'a que le Katon, et Naruto n'est que en position de rivalité avec lui. Donc voilà l'explication, j'espère qu'elle est satisfaisante.  
_

_**Ptite Savoyarde:** Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur! Ils me donnent envie de donner le meilleur de moi-même.  
_

_**lala:** Bon pour les bonus en pov différent, je ne les ai pas encore écrits,mais peut-être que ça viendra. Je vais tenter de les faire coïncider avec certains moments clef de l'histoire pour expliquer certaines choses plus en détail.  
_

_**Momo-chan98:** Dans ce chapitre, le côté androgyne de Naruto devrait te combler je pense...  
_

_**Velya:** Waw, je t'ai fait changer d'avis sur les FemNaruto (au moins sur ma fic). Oui, oui les fautes de frappe... LA seule chose que le correcteur orthographique ne voit pas bien. Et je suis presque certaine que mon clavier me mange des lettres de temps à autre... Et tu es la seule à m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire à temps (faire bosser votre auteur en ce jour sacré, vous n'avez pas honte!)  
_

_**Jojo:** Sasuke a-t-il vu Gaara? De toute manière que ce soit le cas ou non ça n'a pas d'incidence grave sur la suite.  
_

_**Yachiru-chan92:** Merci de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je vais l'accepter un jour en retard ( de toute manière tout le monde m'avait oublié...)  
_

_**dj:** Euh, c'était Neji que Naruto a vu. Parce que Naruto connait Hinata et aurait tapé la causette avec elle. Neji elle ne le connait pas. Quand à Shikamaru et Choji, il faut croire qu'un des deux a un eu de mal avec ce changement de sexe.  
_

_**aile d'argent:** Eh bien voici le chapitre que tu attendais à 22H50 un mardi soir (j'écris souvent tard).  
_

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, je sautais dans mes affaires. C'était le grand jour. Je saisis un fruit dans la corbeille offerte par Kakashi il y avait un certain temps. Il avait un peu verdi, et une forêt blanche et piquante avait poussé dessus. Je fis la grimace. « Je lui dirai que j'avais mangé ses fruits et qu'ils étaient bons » pensais-je avant de les jeter droit dans la poubelle. Puis je me servis du Ramen instantané. Toujours faire confiance aux produits lyophilisés. Je laissais l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire pendant que je prenais une douche rapide. Puis versais l'eau dans le bol en carton traité et refermais afin de laisser les pâtes regonfler. Je profitais de ce temps pour un petit coup de brosse dans mes cheveux qui partaient toujours dans tous les sens. Le résultat ne fut pas vraiment probant. Avant de mettre ma veste directement sur mon soutien gorge de sport (il faisait chaud ces temps-cis), j'hésitais quelques secondes. Sur les papiers officiels (pas encore rectifiés par flemme de ma part) j'étais encore un garçon. Quiconque y avait jeté un coup d'œil devait me prendre pour un garçon. En refermant ma veste, je constatais que mes seins étaient apparents en dépit de la pression de la brassière. Un bandage serré me permit d'atténuer cet effet. A me voir, je ressemblais à un garçon aux hanches peut-être un peu large (et au visage efféminé).

Vu mon attitude habituelle, ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste… Seuls mes proches et ceux assez fous pour se renseigner plus avant sur ce cancre d'Uzumaki Naruto sauraient la vérité. Et je me doutais que peu de gens avaient fourni cet effort. Mais dorénavant… Même mes camarades de promotion devenaient des rivaux potentiels. Je me demandais si ce garçon qui m'avait vu dans la maison de thé me reconnaitrait. Ah oui, et il y avait aussi… le fou. Mieux valait ne pas du tout penser à cela. Mais cette androgynie m'avait permis de cacher un élément particulier. Dont seuls mes coéquipiers auraient la connaissance.

Enfin, mon empressement matinal n'eut d'intérêt que de me faire faire une petite remise en forme. Après une petite course d'environs dix kilomètres pour me mettre en jambe, je m'entrainais au lancer de kunai et de shurikens. J'enchainais avec une révision des techniques de type Suiton. LA matinée passa très vite, ainsi que le début de l'après midi. A quinze heures, je me rendis devant l'académie. Là m'attendaient sagement Sakura et Sasuke. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Sakura ne sautait pas au cou de son adonis. Je leur murmurais le secret qui leur permettrait de prouver que j'étais toujours Naruto et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins ça m'éviterais d'avoir à retenir des mots de passe trop longs.

Avec trois quart d'heure d'avance, nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment. Certaines salles avaient certainement dû être allouées pour déposer nos fiches d'inscriptions. Je pensais aux pauvres malheureux qui devraient se taper toute la paperasse comme mission pour le village. Nous devions aller à la salle 301. Une volée de marches. Puis une foule qui se pressait dès le pallier. Il y avait tant de postulants ? Je m'étonnais néanmoins d'une chose : pourquoi la queue était-elle aussi touffue au deuxième étage ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes camarades, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Etrange, Sakura aurait dû faire une remarque sur le sujet. D'ordinaire, elle était plus observatrice que moi. Mais je suivis Sasuke qui voulait mener notre groupe. Cela me laissa boudeuse. Ça allait ses chevilles ? de toute manière nous n'avions pas le choix. Le courant provoqué par la foule était tel qu'on ne pouvait y réchapper. Il y avait un escalier de l'autre côté du couloir. Il suffirait de prendre celui-là.

Devant une porte libellée 301, deux jeunes garçons bloquaient la porte. Ils avaient mis à terre un adversaire dont la joue était marquée par une rougeur récente. Sans doute l'avaient-ils frappé.

_ Hah ! Tu comptes passer l'examen Chuunin avec ça ? se moqua l'un des deux. Tu devrais abandonner dès maintenant. Tu n'es qu'un gamin !

_ Ouais, ouais, l'approuva son camarade.

_ S'il vous plait… Laissez-nous passer, demanda une jeune fille coiffée de deux macarons bruns, sans doute faisait-elle partie de celui qui était à terre.

Je discernais à peine le coup que lui porta celui de droite. Le poing atteignit la brune à la pommette droite, et l'impact la souleva du sol. Elle gémit de douleur.

_ Horrible… commenta un ninja de Konoha parmi ceux qui se délectaient du spectacle, fascinés et incapables de réagir.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? fit celui qui avait porté le coup. Ecoutes, nous faisons preuve de merci à votre égard. L'examen Chuunin n'est pas facile… Même nous l'avons échoué trois fois de suite. Ceux qui passent cet examen et se retirent de la vie de shinobi, ceux qui meurent durant l'examen… Nous avons vu tout cela. Et les Chuunin deviennent souvent des capitaines d'équipes militaires. L'échec d'une mission. La mort d'un camarade. Cela fait partie des responsabilités d'un capitaine. Et pourtant des gamins pensent avoir leur chance ? Nous ne faisons que repousser ceux qui vont échouer à l'examen, quel mal à cela ?

Leur discours résonna et fit mouche dans ma tête. Est-ce-que j'étais assez capable de mener à bien une mission ? Moi qui cultivais des secrets, étais-je une personne assez fiable pour faire un capitaine ? Néanmoins leur désinvolture me fit serrer les dents. J'avais envi d'aligner une droite à celui des deux adolescents qui avait la langue si pendue. Je fus surprise d'entendre Sasuke prendre la parole. Dès lors tous les yeux du cercle se dardèrent sur nous trois.

_ Je suis d'accord… Mais… Vous allez me laisser passer, et aussi stopper ce Genjutsu. Je veux aller au troisième étage.

_ De quoi parle ce gars ? demanda un ninja incrédule.

_ J'sais pas… lui répondit un autre.

L'équipe à terre nous jeta un regard suspicieux. L'adolescent qui s'était seulement contenté d'appuyer les dires de son camarade sourit.

_ Ah… Tu as remarqué…

Sasuke lui adressa un de ses rares sourires hautains. Ceux que je n'aimais pas et qui voulaient dire « Evidemment. Tu me prends pour qui pauvre naze ? ».

_ Sakura, tu as dû le remarquer la première. Pas vrai ? dit Sasuke en parlant à la jeune femme.

_ Hein ? fit-elle en sortant d'un rêve éveillé.

_ Tes capacités d'analyse et de Genjutsu sont les meilleures de notre équipe, dit-il platement.

Le compliment la surprit. Et elle en fut enchantée. J'ouvris la bouche pour ne pas rester sans rien dire et jouer les idiots de service. Mais Sakura m'ôta les mots de la bouche.

_ Bien sûr, je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment. Parce que nous sommes au deuxième étage.

Je me contentais d'un sourire entendu. Mais à l'intérieur j'avais envie de frapper tous ceux autour. Pourquoi étais-je encore l'abrutie du groupe ! Je croyais devoir montrer mes vrais capacités pour rehausser notre niveau et montrer notre vrai potentiel !

_ Pas mal, fit le belliqueux de service. Mais tout ce que vous avez fait est de voir à travers l'illusion !

Je sus, inconsciemment, qu'il allait frapper. Et déplaçais imperceptiblement mes pieds pour former une garde parfaite. L'intuition féminine peut-être ? Je n'avais pas non plus été capable de voir son mouvement cette fois non plus. Alors que son pied allait frapper Sasuke, je saisis le regard de son acolyte sur moi. Lui aussi avait vu. Mais pas que lui. Deux yeux mauves dans l'équipe d'en face me regardaient aussi. Et je lisais dans son regard qu'il m'avait reconnu. Mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de qui j'étais. Vu qu'en ce jour je n'étais ni une fille ni un garçon. Juste un ninja. Le brun à la coupe au bol avait disparu. Et le pied de Sasuke de levait. Coup de pied circulaire analysais-je en voyant la tension dans sa jambe pivot. Brusquement, le garçon au pyjama vert était apparu entre les deux opposants, tenant la cheville de chacun d'eux dan une main. J'avais été assez rapide pour voir Sasuke amorcer son mouvement et me préparer à un choc éventuel de l'autre type. Mais comment parvenir à se glisser entre les deux attaques et les stopper net de cette manière ? Sa vitesse était fabuleuse. Ainsi que son attitude et l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui. Totalement différentes de ce qu'il avait montré tout à l'heure en encaissant un coup.

Il lâcha les deux garçons. L'adolescent avait pris appui sur ses mains pour donner plus de vitesse et d'amplitude à son coup de pied. Il se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture. Sasuke se contenta de reposer son pied au sol lorsque l'étau cessa de serrer sa cheville droite. Je vis les marques de doigts sur sa peau pâle. Et me sentis… Excitée ? Non ce n'était pas le terme. Je n'étais ni triste, ni particulièrement joyeuse à l'idée de voir Sasuke ridiculisé, mais… Le garçon à la coupe au bol lâcha un soupir soulagé. Je remarquais que les bleus sur son visage s'étaient résorbés pendant l'affrontement. Comment avait-il fait ?

_ Hé, lui fit le Hyuuga. Qu'est-il arrivé au plan ? Tu es celui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ta force.

_ Hé bien, fit son camarade en jetant un regard vers Sakura et moi et en rougissant.

_ Oh non, fit la fille de son équipe.

_ Salut, mon nom est Rock Lee. Et le tien Sakura… Sors avec moi ! Je te protégeais toute ma vie ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

_ Pas… Question… Tu es trop poilu…

Lee sembla se dégonfler aux mots de la rose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Et réprimais un fou rire à la tête qu'il faisait. Cela lui rappela ma présence et il se sentit revigoré. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

_ Je suis libre pour toi aussi, tu sais !

Une tension malsaine semble s'installer parmi nous. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi beaucoup de gens semblaient transpercer ce garçon du regard. Je remarquais que c'était le cas pour des garçons et pour des filles. Et que certaines de ces personnes ne m'étaient pas inconnues. J'hésitais un moment à lui faire du « Lee-sempai, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible ». Je ne souhaitais pas pousser mon avantage. D'autant plus que l'idée d'être ainsi matée par des membres des deux sexes me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me décidais pour une réponse à la Uzumaki Naruto.

_ Hééééé! braillais-je (explosant au passage quelques tympans) Mais je suis un mec !

L'air des poumons du pauvre Lee fut entièrement expulsé tandis qu'il prenait conscience des avances qu'il venait de me faire. Je tentais de garder une tête choquée, alors qu'intérieurement j'étais morte de rire. Comme la moitié des personnes présentes d'ailleurs. Sasuke afficha un sourire satisfait. Je remarquais aussi que le Hyuuga nous scrutait attentivement. Je me demandais pourquoi. Se doutait-il que…

_ Hé toi, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

Bien que rassurée que la supercherie de mon genre ne soit pas révélé, je ravalais un cri de rage. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours Sasuke qui suscitait l'admiration ? Je croyais qu'il avait lui aussi vu mes pieds !

_ Quand tu veux connaître le nom de quelqu'un, tu dois donner le tien en premier.

_ T'es un bleu ? T'as quel âge ?

_ Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Ils se tournèrent le dos dans un même mouvement. Moi je boudais dans mon coin. Mais remarquais que les deux adolescents s'étaient éclipsés pendant ces histoires de cœur et de rivalité masculines. Je les cherchais des yeux. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Et je savais de source sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas allés au troisième étage. La question était : qui étaient-ils ? Je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples participants à l'examen.

_ Naruto, Sasuke-kun ! Allons-y ! s'écria Sakura.

Et elle nous tira vers le véritable lieu d'examen. Elle avait subitement retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné encore du « Naru-chan ». Depuis le temps qu'elle criait qu'elle me méprisait avant que nous soyons dans la même équipe (et même après d'ailleurs), ça aurait fait mauvais genre.

Soudain, une voix familière se fit entendre par une allée au dessus de nous.

_ Toi avec les yeux noirs, lança Rock Lee de toute sa hauteur.

_ Que veux-tu ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Vas-tu… Me combattre ici et maintenant ? (Pourquoi Sasuke ? Je veux me battre aussi !)

_ Un combat, maintenant ?

_ Lui… murmura Sakura incrédule

_ Oui !

Avec une vitesse phénoménale, Lee bondit hors du muret qui déterminait le chemin par lequel il était passé (le passage vers le troisième étage), dédaignant les escaliers à sa droite. Je devais avouer que ça faisait une entrée plutôt classe.

_ Mon nom est Rock Lee. Quand tu veux connaître le nom d'une personne, tu te présentes d'abord, c'est ça ? Uchiha Sasuke…

_ Donc tu sais…

_ Je veux te combattre. Je veux tester mes techniques face au descendant du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Et aussi…

Il rougit. Dardant son regard sur Sakura. Elle se figea. Frémit. Fit la grimace. Il la regarda sans ciller. Et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_ Beeeerk ! Ses cils sont horribles ! Sa coupe de cheveux est moche ! Et ses gros sourcils…

_ Tu es un ange !

Et il lui adressa un baiser de ses lèvres épaisses. Je songeais que Gros-sourcil était un bon surnom pour cet énergumène. Sakura fit un pont qui se réceptionna sur sa tête. Tout pour éviter la preuve d'affection. Elle alla s'écraser sur le mur. Sakura soupira. Et moi je rigolais. Cette scène m'empêchait de penser que c'était encore Sasuke que l'on voulait combattre !

_ Hé ne lances pas de trucs dégueus sur moi !

_ Tu n'as pas à être si méchante…

_ Me défié sachant que je suis un Uchiha, tu dois être stupide. Tu vas apprendre ce que ce nom signifie, lui lança Sasuke d'un air sombre.

_ Viens…

_ Attendez vous deux ! dis-je. Je me charge de gros-sourcils. Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes.

_ Celui que je souhaite affronter est Uchiha, pas toi. (Il semblait décontenancé par ma prise de parole)

_ Fais chier ! J'en ai marre de tout le temps entendre à propos de Sasuke ! explosais-je.

_ Et… (il sembla hésiter et une rougeur lui vint aux joues). Tu es sûr de ne pas être une fille ? Parce que mon coéquipier m'a dit que…

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre. La colère m'avait pris si subitement que je n'avais pu que me lancer sur Lee pour tenter de la décharger. Au moins un peu. Les pieds perpendiculaires, le jambe droite tendue devant, il m'attendait. Je ne connaissais pas sa posture. Le bras opposé é à sa jambe de garde était replié vers lui, les bras serrés. Son autre main se trouvait dans son dos. Je supposais que c'était pour retirer quelque Kunai ou autre. J'allais pouvoir voir à quel point mon Taijutsu était bon face à ce type. Je courrais, le poing en avant, allant pour un contact frontal. Je vis sa main bouger, et la pointe formée par ses doigts bandés frappa le dos de ma main. Mais je l'avais vu, bien que ne pouvant réagir assez promptement. Le coup était bien plus puissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et la force m'obligea à plaquer ma main droite avec brutalité sur le sol. Me sentant partir en avant, je me servis de la force qu'il me donnait pour répliquer avec un coup de pied rapide. Et il me surprit.

_ Konoha Reppu !

Ses pieds immobiles lors de ma première attaque se mirent en mouvement. Le pied en arrière tourna tandis qu'il abaissait son centre de gravité afin d'avoir une plus grande allonge. Avant que mon talon ne frappe son visage, ses mots et son attaque atteignirent mon esprit et mon corps presque au même moment. Son pied tendu faucha ma main au sol au niveau du poignet. L'action n'avait duré que quelques maigres secondes ? Et déjà je valdinguais sur le parquet ciré. Et frappais le mur. J'utilisais de nouveau la force qu'il m'avait donnée avec ses coups pour riposter. Il était très rapide.

Je l'avais sous estimé. Je ne referais pas la même erreur. La colère brûlante de jalousie me quitta pour une sombre détermination. Dans ma tête je savais d'instinct comment réagir. Mais la théorie et la pratique étaient bien différentes. Il m'était impossible de riposter assez rapidement à ses coups. Il m'était déjà assez malaisé de les prévoir et de les éviter. Mais je ne désespérais pas. Néanmoins, je sentais la fatigue qui venait. J'eus cependant une certaine satisfaction. A un moment, je le leurrais, attirant son regard sur mes pieds, amorçant un coup circulaire, avant d'envoyer vivement ma main en plein dans sa figure. L'aveuglant, et pouvant ainsi le frapper de ma main libre au ventre.

Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Il tordit mon poignet d'une seule main et me retourna le bras, m'obligeant à lui montrer le dos pour ne pas me luxer l'épaule. Impitoyablement la tranche de sa main s'enfonça dans le creux de mon omoplate. Je parvins à dégager mon bras d'une torsion sèche. Mon biceps gémit un peu, mais je sentais déjà le chakra de Kyuubi savamment distillé pour réparer mes fibres musculaires. Et, les surprenant tous, j'arrêtais tout mouvement belliqueux. Et m'inclinais poliment face à Lee qui en fit de même.

_ Ce fut une très bonne expérience, Sempai, lui dis-je en souriant.

En le voyant rougir, je sus que pendant quelques instants, il avait oublié que j'étais « un garçon », du moins à ses yeux. Puis je le vis secouer la tête. Faire la grimace. Puis m'adresser le sourire viril qu'un mâle adresse à un autre en quête de reconnaissance. Et alors que j'allais me replacer à côté de Sakura, en mon fort intérieur, je pensais que Sasuke n'avait aucune chance face à ce type. Uchiha ou pas n'y changeait rien. J'avais su arrêter avant de me faire trop amocher. L'examen n'avait même pas commencé.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me battre. Parce que je suis le Genin le plus fort de Konoha.

_ Ça a l'air marrant. Je relève le défi, déclara Sasuke, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

J'en connais un qui ne va pas sourire longtemps. Je doute qu'il ait regardé notre affrontement assez longtemps ou avec assez d'intérêt.

_ Sasuke, non ! fit Sakura. On n'a plus qu'une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous.

_ J'aurais terminé en cinq minutes, fit-il en fonçant sur Lee à son tour.

_ Sasuke-kun ! cria Sakura.

_ Crie pas, lui conseillais-je. De toute façon il va se faire rétamer.

Une détermination sembla se lire sur le regard de Lee. Et il tenta un des mouvements qu'il n'avait pas exécuté contre moi Le coup de pied latéral que l'artiste martial exécutait arrivait vers la tête de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit rapidement en garde, mais la frappe, trop puissant, passa outre la maigre protection qu'offraient deux bras au visage du brun. Il fut projeté en l'air. Du sang perla de sa bouche et flotta en l'air quelques instants avant de retomber au sol. Le dos de l'Uchiha percuta violemment le parquet. Il se releva, et je vis un sourire malsain se former sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'activer son sharingan. Malgré moi, je me demandais si cet avantage ne pouvait pas retourner la situation. Mais il sembla que non. Lee attendait son offensive. Et il se laissa pratiquement tomber au sil, prenant appui sur son avant-bras droit, pour lancer un coup de talon surpuissant directement sous le menton de Sasuke.

_ Oui… fit Lee pour expliquer l'impensable défaite de Sasuke. Mes techniques ne sont ni du Genjutsu ni du Ninjutsu.

_ Sasuke ! m'entendis-je crier pour le prévenir.

Prise dans la rage du combat, j'essayais à tout prix de limiter les dégâts. Sasuke ne pourrait pas en encaisser autant que moi. Il n'avait pas de démon dans son ventre en bonus, lui. Ce match devait se solder par une remontée de Sasuke. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus passer l'examen. Non que l'idée me déplaise. Mais je voulais affronter ce sale type à armes égales. A la loyale. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu retomber, Lee se déplaça si vite qu'il apparut sous le dos de Sasuke en train de chuter. Lee sembla murmurer quelque chose à Sasuke. Sans doute pourquoi même avec son sharingan il se faisait quand même taper dessus. Les bandages sur les bras de Lee se dénouèrent. Il n'était pas allé à pleine puissance avec moi. Et ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enrouler et immobiliser Sasuke avec ses bandages, une partie fut épinglé au mur par un shuriken lance depuis le fond de la pièce. Je me retournais vivement pour connaître l'identité du sauveur de Sasuke.

_ Ça suffit, Lee, déclara une tortue.

Attendez voir. Une tortue ! Mais qu'est-ce que… La surprise avait détourné mon attention du combat qui se déroulait. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Lee tourbillonna en l'air, obéissant au ton dur du quadrupède. Sasuke… continua de subir les effets de gravité. Et tomba comme un imbécile. Heureusement, Sakura s'était lancé pour amortir sa chute. Sasuke était en état de choc. Il n'avait même pas pu se protéger lui-même de la chute. Incroyable ! Quant à moi, j'observais avec un certain amusement Lee se faire engueuler par une tortue. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être son Sensei ?

_ Lee, cette technique est interdite !

_ Mais… Je ne prévoyais pas d'utiliser l'autre….

L'autre technique ? Quelle autre technique ? Il en avait une autre encore plus balaise ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé trop fort avec moi. En tout cas, cette tortue elle ne m'impressionnait pas. Mais à voir Lee courber tête et échine face à l'animal. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Au sol, Sasuke essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec sa manche. Machinalement je lui tendis un mouchoir en papier. Parce que ce n'était pas cool de se présenter à l'examen avec du sang séché sur les vêtements.

_ Idiot ! Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer avec une excuse comme ça ! Tu sais déjà ce que cela signifie à un ninja de révéler ses techniques spéciales ! Es-tu prêt à en payer le prix ?

_ Oui…

_ Alors voici Gai-Sensei !

_ Vous êtes la fougue de la jeunesse, les enfants !

Comment expliquer l'apparition qui venait de se faire devant nous. Par quel moyen et quels mots ? Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Lee sur le plan vestimentaire. C'est-à-dire qu'il était absolument affreux. Une coupe au bol. Et un pyjama vert poubelle qui lui moulait le corps. En plus de cela, il apparaissait à nous dans une position qu'il devait juger stylée, mais qui ne le faisait paraître que plus ridicule encore. Un peu comme une pin-up dans un défilé de mode, mais sourire freedent white en plus. Et pour couronner le tout, il était juché sur le dos de la tortue. Il avait même des sourcils encore plus gros ! Toute notre équipe fit la grimace.

_ Ce sont les plus grands sourcils qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, commentais-je le ton railleur.

_ Hé ! N'insultez pas Gai-Sensei ! nous cria Lee.

_ La ferme ! répliquais-je encore sous le choc. Des tarés n'arrêtent pas d'apparaitre ! Comment veux-t-u qu'on réagisse ?

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu…

_ Lee ! le rappela à l'ordre son modèle taille adulte.

_ Oh ! Oui… (le ton était plus honteux d'un coup).

_ Espèce d'idiot ! fit son professeur avant de le frapper violemment au visage. Tu es… tu es… (Une rivière de larmes coula de chacun de ses yeux)

_ Sensei… Sensei… Je… Je… (Lui aussi se mit à pleurer)

_ Tu n'as plus rien d'autre à dire, fit Gai en posant un genou à terre, tendant les bras vers son élève.

_ Sensei ! répondit Lee en terminant leur étreinte emprunte de testostérone.

Notre équipe eut encore une réaction de dégoût face à eux. J'imaginais que Sasuke avait la même pensée que moi à cet instant. Nous avions perdu contre… ça ?

_ C'est bien la fougue de la jeunesse, murmura l'adulte avec émotion. Ce n'est pas grave, Lee. La jeunesse et les erreurs vont de pair.

_ Vous êtes trop gentil Sensei…

_ Mis tu as commencé un combat et enfreint les règles… ta punition se tiendra après l'examen Chuunin.

_ Oui !

_ Cinq cent tous du terrain d'entrainement !

_ OUI !

_ … fit Sasuke

_ … Stupide, commenta Sakura.

_ Hey ! Mais c'est quoi cette tortue à la fin ! terminais-je, attirant le regard de Gai.

_ Oh non, il regarde vers nous ! s'écria la rose avec un mouvement de recul.

_ Hé vous ! Comment va Kakashi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Vous connaissez Kakashi ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

_ Si je le connais… Hé hé…

Il disparut d'à côté de la tortue. Où pouvait-il… sa voix retentit derrière nous tout d'un coup. Quand avait-il amorcé son mouvement. Au contraire de ceux de Lee, j'avais été incapable de prévoir et d'anticiper la manœuvre. On voyait bien la différence entre lui et nous. Il était même plus rapide que Kakashi-Sensei. C'était inhumain.

_ On nous appelle les « éternels rivaux »! Cinquante victoires, quarante-neuf défaites… Je suis plus fort que Kakashi.

_ Voyez ! Gai-Sensei est incroyable !

_ Désolé à propos de Lee. Je vous jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Vous et Lee devriez vous rendre dans la salle d'examen maintenant, fit-il en lançant un Kunai.

Celui-ci se ficha au centre du shuriken, l'arrachant du mur. Ce tir alliait puissance et précision. Lee fut ainsi libéré. Je vis alors les blessures, témoignant de l'intense travail qui avait permis à Lee de grimper jusqu'à ce niveau. Ses mains étaient couvertes de blessures mal cicatrisées, d'ecchymoses et de points de suture. Je connaissais ça. Moi aussi pour avoir pu lui tenir tête ainsi. Il avait eu un an de travail supplémentaire face à moi. Peut-être que dans un an j'aurais un Taijutsu presque aussi bon que le sien. Car je savais que je m'entrainais aussi beaucoup. Sasuke fixa son regard sur ma tunique. Lors du combat, ma veste s'était ouverte. A travers l'ouverture, il voyait une de mes épaules couvertes du même genre de blessures que Lee, datant de l'après midi même et que Kyuubi finissait de résorber. Si mes coéquipiers n'avaient jamais pu les observer, c'était dû à la fois à l'action du démon renard et au maintien de ma métamorphose en bouffon.

_ Bonne chance Lee ! lui lança son professeur avant de disparaître. A plus tard.

_ Sasuke-Kun, je dirais encore une chose. La vérité est que je suis venu ici pour tester mes capacités. J'ai menti tout à l'heure. Le plus fort des Genins se trouve dans mon équipe. Mon but est de le vaincre… Mais tu fais aussi partie de mes cibles. Tiens toi prêt pendant l'examen !

_ Sasuke-kun, murmura Sakura, dévouée, tandis que Lee disparaissait vers la salle 301.

_ Hé bien, raillais-je, le clan Uchiha ne vaut plus grand-chose ces jours cis…

_ Naruto ! m'engueula Sakura.

_ Tais toi… gémit Sasuke, la voix sombre. La prochaine fois je le battrai…

_ Bien sur ! Dis celui qui vient de se faire botter les fesses !

_ Hé Naruto ! Arrête !

_ T'as vu ses mains. Gros sourcils s'est entrainé tous les jours. Et plus dur que toi… (Mais seuls Sasuke et moi savions que je faisais également allusion à l'intensité de mon propre entrainement).

Il serra le poing. Ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis la colère fit place à une sombre détermination dans ses yeux de jais.

_ Cet Examen Chuunin a l'air bien plus intéressant ! Prêts à y aller ? Naruto ! Sakura !

Arrivés à la salle 301, nous aperçûmes Kakashi-Sensei appuyé contre le mur. Il eut une remarque quant à la présence de Sakura. J'avais bien saisi que cette dernière n'était pas assez motivée par l'épreuve. Heureusement pour nous, sa présence à nos côtés nous garantissait l'entrée à la salle d'examen. Notre professeur avait pris un ton à la fois surpris et intéressé lorsqu'il avait parlé. Enfin, il nous sourit, le contour de ses lèvres se devinant à travers son masque. Et nous souhaita bonne chance. Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle d'examen.

La surprise nous tétanisa tous les trois un instant. Un nombre effarant de candidats remplissaient les bancs de l'amphithéâtre. Et la majorité d'entre eux étaient bien plus âgés que nous. Allant de jeunes adultes à des Genins d'un âge plus mûr. Et tout ce petit monde nous observait, nous jaugeait. Nous n'étions que du menu fretin à leurs yeux. La concurrence allait être rude. Combien parmi nous tous allait pouvoir passer les épreuves qui nous attendaient et pouvoir porter fièrement le titre de Chuunin ? Nous l'ignorions totalement.

_ Sasuke-kun ! Tu es en retard ! cria Ino en serrant dans ses bras son adonis. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, alors je brûlais d'impatience.

Elle jeta un regard bleu de défi sur Sakura et moi. Je me contentais de lui rendre posément son regard. Comme si son petit jeu allait me troubler. Je n'étais aucunement attirée par Sasuke de cette manière. Il pouvait être beau, fort, intelligent, bref tout ce qu'il souhaitait, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit d'en tomber amoureuse ou de l'admirer. Car il n'était qu'un obstacle entre moi et le titre d'Hokage. Un obstacle plaisant, certes, mais il ne valait pas la peine que j'abandonne mon rêve de toujours pour songer à lui. Par contre, Sakura prit la mouche. Et les deux filles commencèrent à se quereller.

Leurs cris attirèrent à nous tous les Genins de notre âge. Tous ceux avec qui nous avion étudié depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Leur regard se dévia invariablement sur moi. Evidemment, je devais être l'attraction du moment : la fille qui se déguise en garçon. Parmi eux, Kiba me lança un défi. Je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas changer son attitude à mon égard. Notre groupe, assez soudé commençait à devenir de plus en plus bruyant.

_ Hé, vous devriez attirer moins l'attention ! s'exclama un adolescent qui venait vers nous. Vous venez juste de sortir de l'Académie, n'est-ce pas. Vous jacassez comme des gamines… Ce n'est pas un pique nique.

Il arborait un bandeau frontal de Konoha sur son front. Ses cheveux gris métal cachaient un peu le tissu. Il avait noué sa chevelure mi-longue en une queue de cheval. Une paire de lunettes à monture arrondie reposait sur son nez fin. La simple tunique noire qu'il portait était rehaussé d'une ceinture large d'une teinte plus claire, qui pendit en diagonale, maintenue en hauteur par la sacoche à kunais qu'il portait sur sa hanche gauche. Ses sandales et ses mitaines renforcées aux dos des mains constituaient une tenue typique de ninja passe partout. Bref, le genre de type dont on a du mal à se souvenir après l'avoir vu même plusieurs fois. L'espion parfait.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu ? demanda Sasuke avec hauteur.

_ Je suis Kabuto. Mais vous devriez regarder derrière vous.

_ Derrière ? s'étonna Sakura.

Notre groupe s'exécuta avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. La plupart de nos concurrents potentiels nous fixaient d'un air peu amène. Ils devaient déjà décréter notre élimination. Les plus agressifs d'entre eux portaient un bandeau orné de traits parallèles verticaux.

_ Ces types derrières vous viennent du village de la pluie. Ils sont assez irritables. Tout le monde est nerveux à cause de l'examen. Calmez-vous avant que cela ne dégénère, nous conseilla Kabuto. Mais je ne peux pas trop faire de reproches à des nouveaux. Vous me rappelez moi-même il y a quelques années.

_ Kabuto-san… (Sakura hésita en prononçant le prénom de notre Sempai) Est-ce votre seconde tentative ?

_ Non, ma septième. Cet examen est organisé tous les six mois. C'est donc ma quatrième année.

_ Alors vous savez beaucoup de choses à propos de cet examen, fit observer la rose.

_ C'est exact, confirma le jeune homme.

_ Wow. C'est impressionnant, lâchais-je (mon ton légèrement ironique m'attira un regard métallique de la part de mon ainé. D'accord, il était bien informé, mais pour avoir raté sept fois l'examen, il ne devait pas être très puissant.)

_ Je vais partager quelques informations avec vous, les bleus, fit Kabuto en sortant un paquet de cartes de sa poche. Avec ces cartes d'informations ninja…

Ces cartes, nous expliquait-il ne pouvaient s'activer que grâce à son chakra. Personnellement, ses explications me saoulaient, et je ne les écoutais donc que d'une oreille discrète. Néanmoins, Sasuke était concentré sur le potentiel que lui offraient ces cartes. Il demanda à voir les informations sur deux personnes. Sur la première carte je reconnus Lee. La seconde, en revanche, me fit frémir. Sabaku no Gaara s'y affichait. Aucune information probante à propos de ce fou. Il en avait après moi, et je n'étais pas plus avancé sur lui. Mis à part qu'il était toujours revenu de ses missions sans une égratignure. Si je disparaissais par sa faute, on n'aurait aucune preuve, et son visage serait toujours aussi pâle qu'avant. Il avait effectué notamment plusieurs missions de rang C et une de rang B, malgré son jeune âge. Mais je repris un peu confiance en moi : j'avais fait moi aussi une mission de rang B et m'en étais très bien tirée ! Mieux que de la confiance, j'étais excitée à l'idée de montrer que j'étais bien l'aspirante qui allait devenir Hokage !

_ Naruto, garde le moral, me conseilla Sakura qui me croyait morte de trouille.

Mais j'étais excitée comme une puce. Et en plus tous mes camarades étaient pris à la gorge par cette atmosphère malsaine. Ce n'étais pas moi qu'il fallait soutenir. Mais plutôt à moi de les aider. Je gonflais ma poitrine. Ça allait m'attirer les ennuis ! Enfin bon, un peu plus ou un peu moins d'ennuis qu'avant…

_ Je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto ! criais-je en montant sur une table. Je ne perdrai pas face à vous ! Vous avez saisi bande de bâtards ?

_ Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, s'écria Ino en panique.

Ça faisait du bien. Et je sentais que la colère dirigée vers moi n'était plus dirigée vers mes autres amis. Je me sentais de taille à me défendre. Je devais leur éviter le maximum d'ennuis. Et s'il fallait pour calmer ces brutes leur donner un os à ronger, alors je deviendrais leur proie. Les groupes murmuraient des choses en me regardant. Au travers de la foule je saisis quelques yeux gênants. Et souvent la question incessante qui revenait « Euh, c'est un mec, c'est ça ? Mais non crétin, c'est une fille. Un mec ne peut pas être aussi mignon ! Attends t'as déjà vu une fille brailler comme un tavernier, toi ? ». Et ainsi de suite. Et parmi tout ce tas hétéroclite, ses yeux cyans et froids qui m'analysaient comme s'il était déjà en train de me tuer. Et aussi, ces prunelles blanches du Hyuuga dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Et je devais avouer que je lui trouvais une certaine… prestance…

Sakura me tira de mes pensées par une clef. Visiblement, ma prise de parole, plutôt que de la rassurer, l'avait mise en rogne. Peu de mes camarades avaient apprécié que je j'insulte tous ces soldats, me faisant devenir l'ennemie numéro 1. La rose voulut les calmer, tenter de minimiser mes actes. Mais elle se heurta à ma franchise légendaire. Et ma grande bouche. Son sermon m'empêcha de saisir les mouvements des ninjas du son. Le trio dont le bandeau était orné d'une croche venait de bouger. Et je ne pouvais me soustraire à la leçon de morale de Sakura. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne nous visaient pas. La mauvaise, c'est qu'un énorme front me cacha toute l'action. Je ne pus donc saisir pourquoi Kabuto était par terre en train de vomir ses tripes, ses verres de lunettes brisés au sol.

Alors que la tension montait encore d'un cran, une explosion retentit sur l'estrade. Une foule d'examinateurs venaient d'arriver. Le type au bandana noir qui semblait le chef, avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, traversant ses lèvres. Une autre balafrait sa joue gauche. Il commença à nous expliquer le déroulement e cette première épreuve. C'était un texte écrit. J'étais en galère. Je n'avais strictement rien révisé. J'héritais donc de la place 53 à côté de Hinata, qui me souhaita bonne chance. Morino Ibiki nous expliqua le système de points par équipe sur ces entre-faits. Un point par question, dix questions. Si la réponse était fausse, il y avait un point en moins. Une sanction de deux points était attribuée à chaque tentative de triche. Et si je perdais tous mes points, je faisais échouer mes deux coéquipiers. Nous avions une heure pour répondre aux questions.

Il donna le départ. Je retournais la feuille, saisis mon crayon entre mes dents. Le but était de ne pas perdre mon calme. Je devais me concentrer sur le plus facile en premier. Je commençais par prendre connaissance de toutes les questions. Le premier exercice était un cryptogramme. Le second, un problème où il fallait calculer les possibilités de riposte face à un ninja situé à sept mètres de hauteur en haut d'un arbre. Plus je lisais les questions, et plus j'étais perdue. La dernière question nous serait posée un quart d'heure avant la fin. Même si je dépassais largement l'idiot que j'étais intellectuellement parlant (c'était pas dur), je devais reconnaitre que je ne pouvais même pas résoudre la première question. Du moins pas dans le temps imparti.

Bon, réfléchissons. Des gars étaient devenus Chuunin avant moi. Et je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément capables de résoudre ces questions eux non plus. Pour passer cette épreuve, je devais garantir à mon équipe un certain quota de points. Mais si je répondais faux, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, je leur faisais perdre des points. Pareil si je tentais de m'en sortir en trichant. Minute… Ces paroles devaient nous dissuader de tricher. En suivant cette logique, sachant que le système est punitif et très surveillé, et que le seul moyen de réussite était de tricher… Pour réussir, je devais tricher sans me faire prendre ! Mais si tout le monde triche, qui connait les réponses ? Et pour quel nombre de points notre équipe serait-elle autorisée à passer l'épreuve ? Le but n'était pas de tester nos connaissances. Bien au contraire, il se basait sur notre capacité à obtenir des informations de manière discrète et rapide.

Je regardais l'horloge murale. J'avais perdu environs 25 minutes à décoder ce qu'attendait de nous l'examinateur. Un kunai frôla mon visage, épinglant la copie d'un shinobi situé derrière moi. Il se leva d'un bond.

_ Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? se plaignit-il.

_ Tu as triché cinq fois. Tu as raté ton test, lui répondit un examinateur. Je reconnus dans ses traits l'adolescent belliqueux de tout à l'heure. Un henge ?

_ Im… Impossible !

_ Les autres membres de son équipe, sortez de la salle. Maintenant.

Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point ces examinateurs pouvaient avoir l'œil vif. Comment faire pour récupérer ces informations ? Je ne possédais aucune spéciale pour copier les mouvements ou d'autres choses. Et dans la masse de ces dos tournés vers leur feuille, lequel pouvait être susceptible de posséder les réponses que je cherchais. Que nous cherchions tous. J'eus alors un gros coup de chance. A côté de moi, Hinata me tendit discrètement sa copie. Malgré mes incapacités, le destin me tendait la main ! Mon œil accrocha alors le mouvement de l'examinateur en bout de notre ligne de tables. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Je reconnus le deuxième adolescent qui avait testé nos capacités à trouver la salle. Ses yeux semblaient dire « Je vous tout ce que tu fais, Naruto ». Je déclinais alors l'offre de la jeune fille. Avant de m'en mordre les doigts ! Je n'avais plus aucune chance ! En dix petites minutes, je n'aurais même pas le temps d'écrire toute les réponses.

Les réponses fausses ôtent des points… Quelque chose me fit tiquer dans cette formulation. Les réponses fausses. Qu'est-ce que c'est les réponses fausses ? Si on ne répond pas correctement à la question, on perd des points. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Ce qui sous-entend que l'on conserve ses points tant que la réponse est juste. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire entre vrai et faux. Est-ce qu'une toute petite erreur ne peut pas inciter à changer de barème, à enlever un demi-point voire moins… La réponse est donc soit vraie, soit fausse. Mais comment juger si une réponse est correcte…. Si on ne donne pas de réponse ? Une idée venait de germer dans ma tête. Si je rendais copie blanche par culot ?

_ Je vais maintenant vous annoncer la dixième question, annonce Morino Ibiki. Avant cela… J'aimerais ajouter quelques règles.

Zut, zut ! Et s'il remettait en cause ma théorie de la copie blanche ? Je devrais alors tout miser sur cette dernière question sans chance de réussite. D'autant plus qu'il nous laissait un quart du temps pour la résoudre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle représentait certainement la question la plus ardue de ce test. Où était ma bonne étoile quand j'en avais besoin ?

_ Je vais tout expliquer maintenant. Ce sont… les règles du désespoir. D'abord, vous devez décider si vous répondez ou non à la question. Si c'est non, voter total de points sera réduit à zéro et vous serez disqualifiés avec vos coéquipiers. Si c'est oui et que vous vous trompez… Vous ne pourrez plus jamais repasser cet examen, et resterez Genin toute votre vie.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette règle à la con ! hurla Kiba. Il y en a ici qui ont déjà tenté l'examen avant !

_ Vous êtes mal tombé. Cette année c'est moi qui fais les règles. Mais il vous reste une issue. Ceux qui ne sont pas assez confiants en leurs capacités peuvent abandonner, et repasser ce test l'année prochaine.

Il laissa filer un long silence dramatique. Cinq équipes avaient déjà été disqualifiées à cause du manque de discrétion d'un de leurs membres.

_ Ceux qui ne veulent pas répondre à cette question, levez la main. Vous partirez une fois qu'on aura noté votre numéro.

A nouveau quelques équipes se disqualifièrent. J'avais confiance en moi. Même si mes capacités ne me le permettaient pas, j'étais prête à faire ce pari avec le destin. J'étais prête à tout perdre. Car rien ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin. Rien ne viendrait troubler ma vocation à devenir la première femme Hokage ! Je levais ma main à mon tour. Et laissais planer moi aussi un silence théâtral.

_ Je ne suis pas une lâche ! Je ne me défilerai pas ! Qu'elle vienne donc, cette fameuse question ! Et tant pis si je suis condamné à être aspirant toute ma vie ! Je deviendrai Hokage quand même, par la force de ma volonté !

(Oups, je crois que tout le monde a entendu que j'utilisais des pronoms féminins… Heureusement qu'il me restait quelques tours dans mon sac. Personne ne pourrait usurper la véritable Namikaze Naruto !)

_ Je vais te le redemander encore. Ta vie dépend de cette décision. Il te reste une chance d'abandonner.

_ Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme cela que je conçois mon nindô !

Dans la salle, toute trace d'anxiété venait d'être balayée par ma volonté. Ibiki Morino échangea un regard et un sourire avec ses examinateurs.

_ Bon choix. Maintenant, à tous les participants qui restent… Je vous félicite d'avoir passé le premier test !

* * *

_Bon ben moi je vais aller me coucher! Il se fait tard sur notre petite planète France!  
_


	5. The forest of death

_**Yachiru-chan92:** Oui, c'estdifficile pour Naruto. Pour résumer la situation,c'est une fille qui joue le rôle d'un gars qui aime se transformer en fille sexy par jeu. Pas étonnant que le personnage perde lui-même les pédales._

_**lala:** Ah la supplication... Une bonne technique ma foi, allez il y a un chouillat (tout petit) de NaruNeji dans ce chap'. Heureuse?  
_

_**Ptite Savoyarde:** Le combat Lee vs Sasuke est calqué sur le manga, j'ai juste rajouté des phrases pour décrire les images. Je ne prendrais donc pas de compliment pour ces passages tirés du manga, préférant louer le talent de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_**Momo-chan98:** Ben oui,je ne pouvais pas utiliser la même excuse que dans le manga avec un personnage potentiellement plus intelligent. Remarque que ma théorie s'effondre lorsqu'on la met dans un cas pratique: c'est comme si Naruto revenait d'une mission de recherche d'information les mains vides.  
_

_**dj:** Non ce n'est pas toi, Sasuke est effectivement ultra jaloux de Neji.  
_

_**clotilde: **ben la suite c'est maintenant  
_

* * *

A peine Ibiki Morino avait-il fini sa comparaison entre l'épreuve ici proposée et une situation réelle, qu'une forme sombre entra en trombe dans la salle. D'un salto avant groupé, la silhouette brisa la vitre située à l'avant de la salle. Je protégeais mon visage des morceaux de verre qui volaient en tous sens. Quatre impacts de kunai se plantant dans le bois se firent entendre. Un immense drap sombre nous cachait à présent l'examinateur de la première épreuve. Une femme vêtue d'un long manteau beige se releva face à nous. Sur le tissu, on pouvait lire : « Seconde épreuve, sous la direction d'Anko Mitarashi ».

_ Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir mes petits ! Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi ! Je suis l'examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve de cet examen ! Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y ! Suivez-moi tous !

Un silence succéda sa tirade. Personnellement je trouvais qu'elle avait la classe et une énergie communicative. Les autres étaient encore sous le choc de son apparition soudaine. Une remarque de l'autre examinateur la figea. Elle se rendit compte de notre nombre et se plaignit de la facilité de l'épreuve. Avant de nous promettre que la sienne réduirait nos effectifs au moins par deux. Je déglutis difficilement alors que nous quittions la salle pour une zone d'entrainement que nous n'avions jamais visité auparavant. Sur 26 équipes, combien d'entre elles allaient pouvoir accéder à la dernière épreuve ? Je remarquais au passage que toutes les équipes de jeunes fraichement sorties de l'Académie de Konoha se trouvaient encore en lice. Il fallait le faire !

Notre équipe se réunit durant le mouvement de la foule. Au beau milieu de tous ces vétérans, déjà rodés aux arts de la guerre, notre petit groupuscule de jeunes marquait une différence : nous nous serrions les coudes. Et je n'avais aucun doute que nos bonnes relations nous permettraient de passer cette épreuve. Ensemble. Soudés. Le groupe de Lee s'approcha du nôtre. Alors que le brun aux énormes sourcils bombait le torse en passant à côté de Sakura, la fille aux macarons rougissait en jetant des regards en coin à Sasuke. Le dernier restait silencieux. Ses yeux se posant sur Sasuke et sur moi. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ces vielles connaissances qu'étaient Choji, Shikamaru et Kiba, Sasuke me saisit par le coude. Je vis le Hyuuga froncer les sourcils, songeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Tiens, rien que pour embêter Sasuke, je me dégageais de sa prise. Mais de manière si brusque que j'en bousculais son rival aux longs cheveux noirs. Prévenant, alors que je perdais l'équilibre (exprès), il me remit sur mes pieds, ses mains fines exerçant une pression ferme mais douce sur mes épaules.

Malgré son intérêt pour ma petite personne, il me sembla qu'un dilemme se jouait en son sein. Son masque impénétrable de noblesse et de froideur s'était fendu quelques secondes pendant qu'il me tenait. Quelque chose dans cet acte m'avait secoué jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Voir cette carapace de sentiments s'ouvrir pour moi. Cette action me troublait. Mais bien vite, il me repoussa brutalement, continuant à marcher. Il ne me jeta plus un seul regard. Je crus avoir rêvé ce moment entre nous. Par contre la bouche de Sasuke se tordit en une grimace presque victorieuse. Mais ses yeux noirs me lançaient des éclairs. Il me reprochait ma dérobade. Je profitais du côté compact de notre groupe pour enrouler mes bras autour des deux garçons de l'équipe d'Ino. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Sakura qui lui reprochait d'avoir utilisé une de ses techniques sur elle pendant l'examen écrit.

Ce fut dans cette relative bonne humeur ambiante que nous arrivâmes devant le terrain d'entrainement où devait se dérouler la deuxième épreuve. Le numéro 44. Que je n'avais jamais visité. Et pour cause. Eloigné de plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, le terrain offrait à la vue un dense bois. Bien plus dense que ceux habituellement autour de notre village caché. Celui-ci était composé d'essences que je ne reconnaissais pas (non que j'aie quelque notion approfondies dans ce domaine). Ils culminaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut, des géants profondément enracinés en terre qui contribuaient à nous faire paraitre ridiculement petits à côté d'eux. Un grillage épais de dix mètres de haut délimitait la lisière. A l'orée du bois, les portes donnant accès étaient lourdement cadenassées. Un panneau « Entrée Interdite » venait décourager les plus curieux. Enfin, décourager ceux qui n'avaient pas passé leur chemin en voyant les lieux. Cette forêt exhalait une odeur fétide, mélange d'humus et de chairs animales en décomposition. J'eus la sensation que quelqu'un voulait nous éliminer pour de bon.

_ Voilà, c'est ici que se déroulera la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, déclara Anko, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, dans la zone d'entrainement n°44… autrement appelée la « forêt de la mort ».

_ C'est plutôt lugubre comme endroit, murmura Sakura avec angoisse, son regard vert tentant d'accrocher les cimes que nous ne voyions pas.

_ Héhéhé… Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre… pourquoi on la surnomme la « forêt de la mort » !

_ ' Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre… pourquoi on la surnomme la « forêt de la mort » !' singeais-je Anko pour faire retomber l'angoisse de mon équipe. Vous croyez nous faire peur ? Ça ne marche pas du tout, je ne suis pas impressionnée !

_ Vraiment, quel courage… commenta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Un kunai jaillit de sa manche, elle le saisit de sa main gauche. L'arme de jet fila droit vers moi. J'entendis la lame fendre les airs. Plus par instinct que par calcul, je changeais mon équilibre, me penchant sur la jambe droite. Un souffle d'air terrible m'indiqua que l'arme avait manqué ma joue gauche de peu. Elle se perdit plus loin derrière moi, se plantant dans le sol pierreux avec un bruit sonore. Mais l'examinatrice s'était jetée elle aussi sur moi, elle fut presque aussi rapide que son projectile. Si j'avais pu par un réflexe inné éviter la blessure, je ne pus l'empêcher de m'empoigner les épaules par derrière. La peur me saisit. La différence de niveau était elle si grande entre elle et moi ?

_ Ce sont les enfants fanfarons de ton espèce qui meurent les premiers ! La plupart du temps leur sang gicle comme j'aime… Mais il semble que tu aie eu plus de ressources que je ne l'avais envisagé.

Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je sentis son corps se tendre. Elle avait anticipé une menace ! Sa présence derrière moi et ses paroles effrayantes à mon oreille m'empêchaient de me concentrer pleinement. Une autre arme jaillit de sous ses vêtements. Elle en posa la pointe contre la gorge de l'aspirant Chuunin qui s'était approché de nous de si près. Sous un chapeau à large bord jaillissait la langue immense d'une homme étrange. Au bout de son appendice buccal pendait un autre kunai. Un frisson de terreur pure me parcourut le dos à sa vue. Sa seule présence me donnait des hauts le cœur que je réprimais avec difficulté.

_ Votre kunai… Je vous le rends.

_ Merci, c'est très aimable… Cependant ne vous approchez pas avec une aura aussi meurtrière. A moins que tu ne veuilles écourter ta vie…

Même dans la menace, Anko avait gardé son sourire aux lèvres.

_ Désolé, je perds souvent le contrôle de moi-même lorsque le sang frais est prêt à couler… Et puis je me suis laissé emporter parce que votre kunai avait coupé un de mes précieux cheveux…

_ Désolée pour tes cheveux. Il semble y en avoir qui ont le sang chaud cette année… ça promet, héhéhé…

Parle pour toi. La plus tarée du tas c'est toi. Ça te fait rire d'emmener soixante-dix-huit personnes à l'abattoir ?

_ Bon avant que nous ne commencions la deuxième épreuve… Il y a de la paperasse à régler ! Ceci est un certificat de consentement, vous êtes priés de le signer.

_ A quoi est-ce qu'on doit consentir ?demandais-je en prenant le tas et en le faisant passer à mon voisin le plus proche.

_ En le signant vous certifiez que vous participez à la deuxième épreuve en toute connaissance de cause et que vous êtes prêts à mourir ! Je ne veux pas être tenue responsable s'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Je vais expliquer les modalités de l'épreuve. Vous vous rendrez par équipe dans cette cahutte, pour y déposer votre certificat.

Plus loin le long du grillage, une petite structure en bois montée à la va-vite montrait une table où étaient assis trois examinateurs. Un rideau permettait d'isoler les opérations qui se passeraient derrière.

_ En un mot il s'agit d'une épreuve de survie, dans des conditions extrêmes !

Elle nous montra un plan en nous expliquant la typographie des lieux. La « forêt de la mort » était plantée sur un terrain circulaire. En son centre, une tour que nous devions atteindre. Quarante-quatre portes (d'où le nom du terrain d'entrainement), étaient situées sur le pourtour, à une distance d'environs dix kilomètres du centre. Une rivière traversait le terrain. Depuis le nord jusqu'à la tour, elle n'avait qu'un bras large, deux ponts y figuraient. Cinq kilomètres environs au sud de la tour, elle se séparait en deux bras, dont un seul était pourvu d'un pont. J'observais néanmoins qu'à part la forêt, la rivière permettait de déterminer quelques zones plus vides et quelques clairières. JE tentais de mémoriser la disposition globale des lieux, bien que le schéma présenté par l'examinatrice soit assez simplifié.

_ Vous allez donc pénétrer dans cette zone et tenter de survivre, tout en accomplissant le programme que nous vous avons concocté. Il s'agit de tester toute votre habileté au maniement des armes, au Ninjutsu et de tout ce que vous voulez d'autre… afin de vous emparer par la force de rouleaux.

_ Des rouleaux, demanda un jeune homme dans la foule.

_ Tout juste ! Il y en a deux sortes : « Rouleau du ciel » (de couleur blanche) et « Rouleau de la terre » (de couleur noire). Vous devrez vous battre pour les posséder. Vous êtes vingt-six équipes. LA moitié recevra un « Rouleau du ciel ». L'autre moitié recevra un « Rouleau de la terre ». La condition pour être reçu à cette épreuve est de vous emparer du rouleau qui vous manque et de vous rendre avec votre équipe au complet dans la tour qui se trouve au centre de la zone.

_ Ça veut dire que treize équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau seront éliminées… analysa Sakura. L'examen prendra donc fin, au moins pour la moitié d'entre nous.

_ Et vous devrez agir dans un temps limité. Cette seconde épreuve durera cinq jours exactement !

_ Cinq jours ! s'exclama Ino abasourdie.

_ Mais comment on va manger ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Choji.

_ Vous devrez subvenir vous-mêmes à vos besoins. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans cette foêt. Toutefois prenez garde aux animaux carnivores et aux piqures d'insectes empoisonnées et aux plates toxiques. D'autre part je me dois de préciser qu'il est hautement improbable que treize équipes parviennent à accomplir le programme jusqu'au bout. Plus le temps passera, plus vous vous enfoncerez dans la forêt et plus le champ d'action que vous devrez couvrir s'élargira. En revanche vous aurez de moins en moins de temps pour reprendre vos forces. Vos ennemis et de nombreux dangers vous guetteront de toutes parts. Vous ne pourrez même pas dormir tranquillement. Il n'y a pas que les équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau qui seront éliminées. Il y en aura forcément parmi vous qui ne résisteront pas aux rigueurs extrêmes qui vous attendent. Et maintenant il est temps de vous expliquer les critères de disqualification ! Premièrement, seront disqualifiées les équipes qui ne se seront pas rendues à la tour dans le temps imparti avec les deux rouleaux en leur possession et leurs membres au complet ! Deuxièmement condition : les équipes dont un ou plusieurs membres seront soit morts, soit hors d'état de combattre seront aussi éliminées. Enfin pour finir vous ne devez en aucun cas regarder ce que contiennent les rouleaux avant d'être arrivés à l'intérieur de la tour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on y jette un œil avant ? demandais-je.

_ Ça c'est une surprise que découvriront ceux qui désobéiront ! Si vous passez Chuunin, il arrivera que vous ayez à transporter des informations ultraconfidentielles. Il faut donc que nous testions votre intégrité. Voilà pour les explications. Nous vous remettrons un rouleau en échange des trois certificats de consentement de votre équipe. Ensuite nous vous ferons connaître le numéro de votre porte de départ, et nous vous donnerons le signal pour que tous partent en même temps ! Un dernier conseil pour finir : tâchez de rester en vie !

_ Les rouleaux sont prêts, vous pouvez venir les prendre une équipe après l'autre, cria un officier en entrouvrant le rideau de la petite cabine.

Je comprenais maintenant beaucoup mieux l'utilité du rideau. Non seulement nous ne savions pas quel rouleau l'équipe possédait, ni quel membre le portait, ni même quelle porte ils allaient emprunter. Comme pour la première épreuve et sa dernière question. Cela revenait à aller chercher un document dans le camp ennemi, à l'aveugle, sans connaître nos chances de réussite. Il fallait qu'on y aille à fond, car les autres ne nous feraient pas de cadeau. Brusquement, la bêtise que j'avais eue de me mettre en avant et de me faire remarquer (sans compter le fait que j'avais insulté copieusement un peu tout le monde) me sembla avoir des conséquences nettement plus désastreuses.

_ Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !m'écriais-je en brandissant le poing. Le premier qui s'approche, je lui éclate la tête !

Quand vint notre tour, nous nous vîmes attribuer la porte numéro douze. En échange de nos trois certificats dument signés, l'un des membres du personnel administratif nous remis un rouleau blanc. Sasuke glissa le rouleau du ciel dans sa poche arrière, avec ses kunais. De nous trois, il était bien celui qui était susceptible de le porter. Bien que jalouse, je savais où étaient nos priorités. Sakura n'était pas fichue de se battre correctement, donc si on lui donnait le rouleau il faudrait la protéger encore plus que d'ordinaire. Quant à ma petite personne, je savais d'avance quel serait mon rôle : celui de l'appât. Quoi que je fasse, je me ferai certainement attaquer la première. J'avais droit à de l'action en plus ! Super ! Mais était-ce pour autant le meilleur choix à faire ? A quinze heures trente les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. L'épreuve venait de commencer !

_ Ok ! En avant ! criais-je en prenant la tête du groupe.

En quelques bonds, nous nous enfonçâmes dans la sombre forêt. Notre avancée fut assez rapide, nous permettant de faire plus d'un kilomètre dans la première demi-heure. En soi, cela pouvait constituer un exploit : nous devions nous repérer, tout en faisant attention aux menaces environnantes portables. Et vu la densité de la végétation, se frayer un chemin devrait être de moins en moins facile au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncerions dans les profondeurs glauques et ténébreuses. Il fallait croire que nous avions assez de chance. Je remarquais une chose tandis que nous avancions. Je regardais devant moi le plus souvent pour ne pas me manger un arbre, mais aussi pour nous frayer un chemin. C'était moi l'appât : à moi de commettre les imprudences et de détecter les pièges. Sakura veillait sur nos arrières. Principalement… parce qu'elle était encore et toujours à la traine, parce qu'elle pouvait mater le brun sans vergogne, et aussi parce que Sasuke surveillant nos flancs pouvait de cette manière regarder de tous les côtés et surtout du sien. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, me semblait-il de me jeter quelques œillades que je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Je ne comprenais rien du tout. L'idée me vint qu'il essayait surement de tenter un rapprochement entre nous, vu que nos discordes étaient souvent au centre du manque de travail d'équipe. Bon, Uchiha voulait faire ami-ami avec moi. Soit. J'allais devoir lui faire comprendre que nos relations restaient strictement sur le plan professionnel. Il était une gêne entre moi et mon rêve de devenir Hokage : l'obstacle que je devais surmonter. Il était hors de question de se lier trop profondément à lui tant que je ne serai pas certaine de ses ambitions personnelles. Que ferait-il après avoir tué son frère, comme il le projetait ? Cependant, je devais avouer en mon fort intérieur que je l'aimais bien ce glaçon, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Un cri de douleur et d'effroi mêlé retentit dans un coin de la forêt. Notre troupe stoppa net son avancée. Nous sautâmes à terre. Parmi les équipes, une venait certainement de se faire éliminer… d'une manière douloureuse. Je déglutis. C'était ça, être ninja. Je ne devais pas avoir peur. Moi, j'étais Naruto. Celle qui rit au nez du danger et le surmonte. Celle qui redonne aux autres foi en eux.

_ Houlà… Cette épreuve commence à m'effrayer moi… trembla Sakura.

_ M… Mais non ! Ce n'est rien du tout Sakura ! la rassurais-je.

Visiblement, ma tentative pour lui changer les idées était vouée à l'échec. Je ne me paraissais pas crédible du tout. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose. Et quand il faut trouver une idée à la con…

_ Bougez pas : il faut que je soulage ma vessie.

Bon, c'était bien crade, mais dans les conditions actuelles c'était tout ce que je pouvais fournir. Sakura se figea alors que je portais mes mains à mon pantalon, faisant face à un buisson. Si je commençais à me déculotter maintenant, ça devrait… Le poing de la fille s'écrasa dans mon visage. Des fois, ça faisait mal de gagner. Bon, au moins elle avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour sa petite personne. J'allais peut-être tenter d'enfoncer un peu le clou. Ça devrait être marrant.

_ Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde ! gueula Sakura.

_ Heh, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas être jalouse de moi, rétorquais-je

_ J… Ah… Enfin… Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'envier.

_ Oh si, tu le sais… murmurais-je à son oreille. Tu as peur que je te vole ton Sasuke d'amour, n'est-ce pas !

_ Va faire ce que tu as à faire ! Et derrière les broussailles, Baka Naruto !

Je m'éloignais dans les buissons, et lançais :

_ C'est pas parce que tu as changé de sujet que je ne vais pas y revenir, tu sais !

Bon, ben maintenant que j'y étais…Autant faire ce qu'ils attendaient que je fasse. Je m'accroupis. Ce mouvement me permis d'éviter le ninja que je n'avais pas repéré. Lui qui voulait m'entraver le haut du corps, j'étais trop bas pour lui. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison crème, et portait une sorte de masque respiratoire. Sa respiration sifflante me filait les chocottes. Moi et mes fanfaronnades. A vouloir trop détendre l'ambiance, j'avais baissé ma vigilance. Minimiser le danger ne signifiait pas le faire disparaître ! De ma position basse, je me jetais dans un buisson. Manque de chance, il était épineux. Les petites griffes accrochaient mon vêtement et tailladaient ma peau. Je me dépêchais, sachant un ennemi dont je n'avais pas pu évaluer la valeur à mes trousses. Je courus dans la direction approximative de la clairière où se trouvaient mes amis. Une trouée ! J'y fonçais, protégeant mon visage avec mes doigts. Et trébuchais sur une racine. Qui se révéla être la jambe de quelqu'un mise intentionnellement en travers de mon imprudente traversée. L'ennemi que je croyais derrière-moi avait simplement attendu que je sorte de mon taillis pour me capturer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier que sa main se plaquait devant ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à le mordre. Plus grand que moi, il me souleva du sol. J'agitais mes pieds pour le frapper. A ce moment là, son bras enroulé autour de mon cou se resserra. J'étouffais ! Alors que je tentais de respirer, il cessa de ma bâillonner. Mais je n'avais plus d'air pour crier. Dans mon angoisse pour quelques bouffées d'oxygène, je parvins à lui enfoncer mes ongles dans le bras pour tenter de déjouer da prise. Sa main gauche saisit mes cheveux en une pleine poignée, et il claqua brutalement mon visage contre un arbre. Une douleur explosa le long de mon crâne. J'eus un moment d'absence pendant lequel il profita pour ligoter une de mes jambes. Alors que je prenais une grande inspiration, une autre corde m'immobilisa le torse et les bras. Je gémis un peu. Un liquide sombre et visqueux obstruait ma vue. Quelques gouttes tombèrent alors qu'il me jetait u sol, totalement immobilisée. C'était du sang. Mon sang. Qui coulait de ma tête.

Mon ennemi prit mon apparence lors d'une transformation. Je notais immédiatement la différence Il était gaucher et j'étais droitier. Et il ne savait pas non plus pour la marque que j'avais cachée sous les bandages de ma poitrine. Je lui adressais un sourire insolent. Il m'envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et fila vers mes amis, alors que je me tordais de douleur sur le sol. Je savais que Sasuke saurait voir la différence. Mon visage était enfoncé dans les feuilles mortes en décomposition. Je crachais un peu d'humus qui avait pénétré ma bouche avant de tenter de me redresser. Impossible. Et les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés.

J'entendis les échos lointains de la bataille opposant mes coéquipiers à ce shinobi. Quatre traits verticaux ornaient son bandeau frontal. Ame. Les types au sang chaud. Visiblement, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que je les insulte.

Loin au dessus de moi, je vis passer le ninja en sens inverse comme une flèche. Poursuivi par un Sasuke armé d'un kunai. Je criais son nom. Il me vit. Lança son arme. Elle se planta dans le sol meuble à ma droite. Je me tortillais pour me mettre sur le côté gauche et reculais en ondulant. Mes mains liées cherchèrent à tâtons la lame. Je m'écorchais légèrement les doigts en la prenant. Une fois le manche dans mes doigts, j'entrepris de rogner la corde, tour en tirant. Elle se déchira dans un grand bruit. Rapidement, je délivrais mes pieds. Et partis en direction de Sasuke et du ninja. Celui-ci l'avait forcé à battre en retraite à l'aide d'un parchemin explosif.

_ Quelle veine ! fit sa voix amplifiée étrangement par son respirateur. Un geste et je te tue ! Donne-moi le rouleau bien gentiment !

Mais Sasuke n'esquissa pas un geste. Il se mit à sourire. Il savait que j'allais venir pour l'aider. Je lançais le kunai dans ma main entre eux deux depuis le haut d'un arbre. Le ninja bondit en arrière, ses mains plaquées sur le troc derrière-lui tandis qu'il sautait.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas !lui criais-je avec colère.

Grâce à l'adhésion du chakra, Sasuke récupéra mon projectile en route vers le sol. Lui additionnant l'énergie d'un splendide coup de pied. Le kunai fila à une vitesse effroyable. Poursuivi par Sasuke. JE ne comprenais pas pourquoi il cherchait à se dépasser à ce point. Il semblait considéer le combat comme un affront personnel. Pourquoi ? C'était moi qui avais été attaquée par ce type d'abord ! Ses yeux noirs virèrent au rouge, tandis qu'apparaissaient dans son iris les deux virgules de son Sharingan incomplet. Il enfonça le kunai en pleine poitrine du ninja. Celui-ci eut le temps de protéger ce point sensible de son bras. La lame traversa ses chairs. Son sang gicla, éclaboussant de rouge la peau pâle du garçon.

_ Sasuke… bredouilla Sakura, horrifiée par tant de violence.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Restez sur vos gardes ! Il n'est peut-être pas seul… Vous avez pigé ?! Le moindre relâchement risque de nous être fatal !

Le ninja s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Sasuke retomba au sol. Nous revîmes au centre de la clairière. Sakura me reprocha mon manque de concentration avec véhémence. Après tout, c'était ma faute si nous avions été mis en danger. Il aurait fallu aller faire cette pause à deux.

_ Et qui m'aurait protégé, lui lançais-je énervée (plus par moi que par elle), toi peut-être ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Sasuke est resté avec toi plutôt que de te laisser aller avec moi ?

_ Et visiblement j'avais fait un mauvais choix. Il faut croire que vous aurez tout le temps besoin de moi, déclara Sasuke.

_ Hé les propos égocentriques ça va !

_ Je statue juste un fait !

_ Naruto, Sasuke arrêtez de vous battre ! Naruto, tu es blessée, il faut te soigner.

_ C'est rien, juste une coupure à la tête ! Et puis de toute manière c'est déjà guéri. Je joue le rôle de l'appât, je vous signale ! J'attire les ennemis à moi et vous les éliminez !

_ Depuis quand tu décides pour ce groupe ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Depuis que tu n'arrêtes pas de te prendre pour le chef et que ça m'énerve.

_ Si on avait fait ce que j'avais dit… commença-t-il.

_ A part rougir quand j'avais proposé de baisser mon pantalon juste à côté pour éviter de trop m'éloigner, excuse-moi mais t'as pas fait grand-chose !

_ Naruto, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! C'était une question de pudeur !

_ Hé Sakura, c'est toi qui as voulu que je m'éloigne alors t'as rien à me dire.

_ Silence ! ordonna Sasuke d'une voix tranchante. Vous croyez qu'on ressemble à une équipe ?

Je m'immobilisais. Il avait raison. Je me comportais d'une façon puérile. Nous avions tous accepté les termes de l'épreuve. Nous étions tous responsables. Je soupirais.

_ Je m'excuse Sakura, je n'avais pas à te reprocher ce que tu as fait. Et je pense que Sasuke a raison. Et même si ça me tue de le dire, pour l'instant, c'est le plus responsable de nous trois. Alors je veux bien accepter que tu sois notre chef d'équipe pour un moment. Ça vous va ?

_ Tu as raison Naruto. Mais j'ai moi aussi manqué de vigilance. Nous aurions du rester en groupe, déclara Sakura. Dans cette forêt, tout peut être un danger potentiel. Ce n'est plus un exercice où on obtient une bonne ou une mauvaise note. Ici… Nous avons toutes les chances de mourir.

_ On est une équipe, souris-je.

Je saisis une main se Sakura, et une main de Sasuke. Tous trois entremêlèrent nos dix doigts au milieu. Comme pour ressentir notre union. Ce n'était plus le moment de détendre l'atmosphère. Je devais être sérieuse à tout prix.

_ La plus grande méfiance s'impose, si nous nous retrouvons après avoir été séparés. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, même si c'est l'un de nous que vous avez en face de vous. Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer, cela pourrait très bien se reproduire.

_ Mais alors comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Sakura.

Moi j'étais concentrée sur cette sensation diffuse de me sentir observée. Sasuke ne nous faisait pas ce speech par hasard. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui nous espionnait. Mais depuis où ?

_ Par mesure de sécurité, nous allons décider d'un mot de passe. Si, lorsque vous poserez la question, la réponse diffère de celle qui a été convenue, n'ayez aucune hésitation… Considérez celui qui es en face de vous comme un ennemi, peu importe con apparence. Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répéterais pas… La question portera sur un chant : « les préceptes du ninja ». Et voici ce qu'il faudra répondre : « _Qu'il se cache dans le tumulte cerné par de nombreux ennemis cernés où passer inaperçu est la règle, ou bien dans un lieu calme et paisible où il ne trouvera nul refuge, le shinobi doit savoir guetter le moment propice, celui où l'adversaire révèlera sa faiblesse et son inattention _».

_ Ok ! fit Sakura.

_ Euh… Tu peux répéter, j'ai rien capté.

_ Quelle idiote tu fais ma pauvre Naruto ! Je sais déjà tout ça par cœur !

_ Excusez-moi de ne pas m'imbiber de toutes les paroles qui sortent de la bouche de Sasuke comme la parole divine !

_ On avait dit plus de chamailleries, rétorqua posément Sasuke.

_ Pardon, c'est moi qui avais commencé, s'excusa Sakura.

_ Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir changer de mot de passe ? Un truc simple comme « Ramen » ou « Sasuke est un imbécile ».

_ Je prends le rouleau, décida Sasuke qui décida de ne pas relever ma pique.

Un courant d'air m'envoya une brindille dans l'œil. Etrange, je croyais que les arbres étaient assez rapprochés pour nous protéger du vent… Cette bourrasque n'était pas habituelle. Elle s'amplifia de manière surnaturelle. J'eus beau me baisser sur mes appuis pour tenter de faire face, je fus balayée comme un simple fétu de paille. Puis, comme la densité de cette forêt et ma chance de ne pas rencontrer un arbre pendant mon vol plané s'annulèrent, je heurtais un enchevêtrement de racines moussues de plein fouet. Je glissais jusqu'au sol, rappelée par la gravité. Résultat, j'étais le dos au sol et les jambes en l'air, et j'avais super mal. Je gémis silencieusement de douleur, étouffant des insultes à chaque expiration. Lorsque je me remis sur mes pieds, je compris que j'étais seule. Encore une fois.

La pénombre de la forêt s'assombrit encore. Une ombre large et gigantesque me recouvrait, bien trop régulière pour être un nuage. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et je le vis. Immense et menaçant. Un serpent géant. Son long corps sinuait entre les racines, se perdant au loin. Ses grands yeux jaunes cernés de noir se dardaient sur moi. La pupille verticale ne cillait pas. Il pointa sa langue bifide, humant l'air dans un sifflement menaçant. J'ignorais que de telles espèces existaient dans ce monde. Et dire que cette zone était réservée à l'entrainement ! Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait pire dehors ! Kami-Sama ! Mais pour le moment, la menace c'était l'énorme reptile. Je bandais mes muscles, prête à recevoir l'assaut.

Sa queue frappa le sol devant moi. Elle était tellement lourde, que celui-ci se fissura. L'onde de choc me projeta en l'air, ainsi que d'énormes morceaux de roc et de terre dure arrachés par l'impact. Quelque chose de lisse me cueillit au creux des reins avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le corps du reptile m'enserra dans ses anneaux. Immobile, je ne pouvais que regarder la mort fondre sur moi. La gueule béante et rose se referma sur moi.

L'intérieur du serpent était visqueux. Noire et visqueuse. Et l'air vicié que j'inspirais me faisait suffoquer. Il puait épouvantablement. Et n'avait qu'une seule évidence. J'étais totalement piégée. Ecrasée par les sphincters chauds qui se contractaient, je sentais ma lente avancée vers l'estomac de la bête s'amorcer. Plus je me débattais, et plus j'étais gluante. Et plus je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres chaudes. Le manque d'oxygène me faisait paniquer. Alors que j'aurais du garder mon calme et réfléchir posément… Mais comment faire dans une telle situation. Et la peur de la mort. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de perdre la vie qui m'effrayait. Mais le noir. Le vide. Ce qu'il y avait après. Le fait de ne plus exister. De disparaître. Moi qui voulais tant que les autres me regardent. C'était un comble, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Laisse-moi sortir ! Sale reptile !

Ma voix étouffée par ses parois internes m'était renvoyée, étouffée. Je ne connaitrais jamais la vérité sur le Kyuubi. Je ne reverrai jamais plus mes amis. Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser de vacheries que j'envoyais à Sakura, ma seule manière de me sentir son égale. Je ne pourrais jamais avouer à Iruka-Sensei qu'il était un père pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais interroger à Kakashi la vérité sur ma famille. Je ne pourrai plus entrer en compétition avec Sasuke pour n'importe quelle raison stupide. Ne jamais lui dire que je l'aimais et l'admirais profondément, que je le considérais en quelque sorte comme mon protecteur, mon dernier rempart entre mon existence et le désespoir. Que finalement un premier baiser par lui, même par accident, ce n'était pas si pourri que je voulais le faire croire. Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse ni me marier. Avoir des enfants et les élever…

Une torpeur douce me prenait. Bizarrement, me trouver dans le système digestif d'un gigantesque serpent n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais bien, dans le noir. Plus aucun problème. Juste cette envie de me laisser porter. Et de dormir…

« _Hé Kitsune, secoue-toi un peu !_ »

Et Kyuubi qui s'y mettait. Je n'avais jamais aimé sa manière de me considérer comme un petit renard. Ce surnom à la noix m'énervait tellement. Mais pourquoi s'énerver quand des bras de néant s'ouvraient pour m'enlacer pour l'éternité ?

« _Tu perds la boule gamine ! Je n'ai pas envie de terminer mon existence ainsi. Déjà que d'être scellé dans une morveuse, bonjour la honte, mais alors finir digéré par un tout petit serpent ! C'est à vomir ! C'est moi qui dois bouffer les gens en premier !_»

Haha ! Elle était bonne. Être digéré c'était à vomir !

Vomir… Comme quand on a trop mangé. On qu'on est immangeable. Ouais, j'allais devenir immangeable pour cette saloperie de reptile ! Naruto est de retour ! J'allais revoir l'équipe sept et mes Sensei adorés. Et…

« _Et penser que ton premier baiser n'était pas si mal, oui je sais tu l'as déjà pensé ! Maintenant dépêche toi de nous faire recracher !_ »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. La tentation d'exécuter un multiclonage, jusqu'à ce que le corps du serpent fût forte. Mais utiliserait beaucoup trop de mon chakra. Par contre, je venais récemment de maîtriser quelques techniques Suiton ! Je gonflais mes poumons, veillant à bien changer la nature de mon chakra. Puis formais quelques signes de mes mains.

_ Suiton, Mizurappa !

Un énorme jet d'eau jaillit de ma bouche, frappant brutalement la paroi d'en face. Rien que la pression du jet écartait les muscles par la force, tout en me maintenant à la même position. J'orientais au dessus de moi, me rappelant que la créature m'avait gobée la tête la première. Le niveau de l'eau augmenta rapidement, et la pression fut telle que la créature ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche pour éjecter le brutal flot de liquide qui l'étouffait. Alors que je planais dans lesairs,je plongeais la main dans ma poche et sortis un kunai serti d'une note explosive. La lame alla se ficher dans le palais de la bestiole qui ne parvenait plus à refermer la gueule. L'explosion ne put être contenue. Des morceaux de mues et un croc volèrent jusqu'à mon perchoir. Le grand corps du reptile retomba au sol. S'il n'était pas mort, il n'avait en tout cas pas la force de venir me poursuivre. Je souris, satisfaite.

« _Bien joué Kitsune !_ »

Bon, maintenant je devais retrouver mes camarades. Mais par où étaient-ils passés ? Si la bourrasque les avaient emporté dans une direction autre…

« _Rhaaaa… Kitsune ! Quand apprendras-tu à détecter les flots de chakra correctement ? Ils sont plein Ouest._ »

Ah ben Kyuubi devait être de bon humeur, un compliment et un conseil avisé ! Faudrait qu'on parle lui et moi un de ses jours. Bon, plein Ouest donc. Allons-y ! Je bondis d'arbre en arbre, veillant à me faire discrète. Dans cette forêt, il semblait que le moindre animal atteigne des tailles démesurées. Qu'est-ce qui allait m'avaler la prochaine fois ? Un castor qui crachait de l'acide par les yeux ? Un ornithorynque ? Les concepteurs de la zone 44 étaient des tarés. M'est d'avis qu'il n'y avait pas que du tabac dans leurs clopes…

Lorsque j'arrivais sur la jambe gauche, je sentis les ondes meurtrières qu'envoyait leur adversaire avant même de l'avoir en visuel. Surement le type à la langue super longue. A l'air effrayé de Sasuke, je sus qu'il ne pourrait éviter l'assaut que son adversaire lui préparait. Je vis le corps de celui-ci s'allonger à une vitesse effroyable, s'enroulant autour de la branche épaisse où se tenait Sasuke à la manière d'un serpent. Oh si ce type était responsable pour cette charmante créature de tout à l'heure ! Je saisis une poignée de projectiles dans ma pochette et les lançais. Mue par une froide détermination. L'ennemi stoppa net son avancée à mon attaque.

_ Désolé Sasuke, le mot de passe était trop long, criais-je depuis ma branche. Alors ça commençait avec un truc où le ninja se cache dans le chaos où un truc du genre, après t'as parlé de… euh… Là j'ai pas trop suivi parce que je sentais qu'on nous observait… Et le dernier mot je suis certaine que c'était « inattention ».

_ Super Naruto ! Bien joué ! commenta Sakura à propos de mon intervention.

_ Naruto, t pensais certainement faire ta maligne en venant nous sauver mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiote ! Il faut fuir ! cria Sasuke. Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui !

_ Oh, tu as réussi à défaire mon gros reptile… Bravo Naruto, commença la voix effrayante de notre adversaire.

_ Haha ! rétorquais-je, alors comme ça tu t'amusais à malmener mes petits camarades, hein ! Fini de rire maintenant !

Je jetais un coup d'œil au brun, attendant un signe de sa part pour entamer une attaque coordonnée. Ses yeux rouges ornées du Sharingan se voilèrent. Et redevinrent noir. Il baissa sa garde et fouilla sa poche à la recherche de notre « Rouleau du ciel ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel !

_ C'est notre rouleau que tu veux ? Le voilà ! Tu le prends et en échange tu disparais sans nous faire de mal.

_ Quoi ! criais-je.

_ Hein ? s'étonna Sakura.

Notre ennemi sourit cruellement.

_ Ça va pas Sasuke ? T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de vouloir donner notre rouleau à l'adversaire ?

_ Excellent, ton instinct te guide bien… Tout ce qu'une proie peut espérer de son prédateur, c'est qu'il daigne la laisser tranquille après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

_ Attrape ! lança Sasuke en même temps que le rouleau.

Je devais intervenir avant qu'ile parvienne à sa cible. Connaissant Sasuke, la courbe serait parfaite. Je me jetais dans le vide en direction de sa branche. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Devant mes yeux tout semblait si lent. Le rouleau tournoyait en l'air, décrivent une lente parabole. Je le saisis de ma main gauche. Atterris aux côtés de Sasuke, m'aidant de ma main libre pour mon atterrissage brusque.

_ Abrutie ! Ne te mêle pas ce cela ! Tu ne réalises pas la gravité de la situation !

Je me servis de la force qui me restait dans mon mouvement pour avancer d'encore un pas, donnant de la force à mon poing. Qui rencontra la mâchoire de Sasuke. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Sans l'effet de surprise ma tentative aurait été vouée à l'échec. Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait fait que l'effleurer. Mais je n'étais plus ce balourd. J'étais beaucoup plus rapide.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout à coup !

_ Naruto… Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Sakura.

_ Comme j'ai oublié ce foutu mot de passe, et que Sakura te l'as dit quand tu l'as réclamé, je ne peux pas vérifier, mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas le vrai Sasuke !

_ Quoi ? fit elle.

_ Mais bien sûr que je suis le vrai Sasuke !

_ Menteur… Le Sasuke que je connais et que j'admire n'est pas du genre à flipper de si peu. Il est courageux et réfléchi. Et il m'énerve à avoir toujours raison. C'est vrai, j'ignore totalement à quel point ce type est fort réellement, mais une chose est sûre : rien ne nous garantit qu'il nous laissera en paix après être entré en possession du rouleau ! C'est plutôt toi qui, dans la panique, ne saisis pas la situation !

_ Héhéhé … Bien vu Naruto… Tu as tout à fait raison. Le rouleau…Je n'aurais qu'à m'en emparer une fois que je vous aurai tués…

Le visage de Sasuke se figea d'horreur. Les yeux fous de notre adversaire ne mentaient pas. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour nous, même si nous étions encore des enfants. Le soldat du pays de l'herbe releva sa manche gauche, révélant sur son avant-bras un tatouage noir qui se détachait sur sa peau blême. Il mordit son pouce jusqu'au sang, déposa une trainée rouge sur la marque. Je me lançais vers lui. Je devais l'atteindre pendant son mouvement. Il était en état de vulnérabilité, sans aucune garde pour le protéger. Sakura se terrait dans son coin, et Sasuke était de toute manière trop effrayé pour bouger.

_ Dans tes rêves ! criais-je comme un affront.

_ Naruto ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! me cria Sasuke.

_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un tourbillon de chakra visqueux, partant des pieds du shinobi que je visais, s'enroula autour de lui. Et s'élargit. Le temps que je l'atteigne il était… Juché sur la tête d'un serpent géant. Sa queue fouette l'air. Bien que pouvant la voir, j'étais en l'air, dans l'incapacité de l'éviter pour me protéger. Par contre j'assistais en direct à tout ce qui se passe, étape par étape. Comme détachée. Je sentis la douleur lorsque la force du coup défonça la branche épaisse derrière-moi, faisant voler des débris d'écorce de ma taille, voire plus grand. J'entendis le cri effrayé de mes coéquipiers. Heurtais encore une surface dure. Trop dure. Je crachais du sang. Je retombais vers le sol à toute vitesse.

_ Héhé, vas-y avale-le, ricana mon adversaire à l'attention de son animal de compagnie.

Kyuubi. J'ai besoin de toi.

« _Comme si j'allais me faire avaler une seconde fois sans rien faire ! Tu peux avoir mon chakra Kitsune ! Botte lui les fesses !_»

C'est comme si c'était fait. Toujours était-il que les serpents ne sont pas dotés d'un postérieur. Je mon contentais de lui claquer la gueule béante. Défonçant les appuis que son corps écailleux avait pris plus bas. Mes yeux rouges et fendus rencontrèrent ceux de mon adversaire. Il parut surpris. Alarmé était le mot. Par mesure de sécurité, il m'envoyer bouler au loin d'un souffle puissant. Alors la bourrasque c'était lui aussi. Tout se recoupait, donc… Je heurtais une branche dure à nouveau. Mon adversaire se désintéressa de moi. Fonça vers sa nouvelle cible. Je devais agir.

_ A ton tour maintenant Sasuke ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Et moi tu m'as oubliée n'est-ce pas ! Tu me sous-estime depuis le début ! J'ai pour moi la puissance d'un démon puissant ! Je sortis deux kunais de mes poches. L'ennemi se rapprochait de Sasuke. J'atterris sur le branche à mi-chemin entre les deux. Attendis le choc. Il serait rude. Il me défonça le dos. Je plantais mes lames jumelles dans sa chair, juste entre deux replis de peau épaisse. Fléchis mes jambes pour le ralentir. La puissance de Kyuubi fit le reste. Je stoppais l'agresseur à quelques pas de sa cible. J'étais haletante. Du sang coulait de mon visage, de mon nez, de ma bouche aux lèvres fendues.

_ Alors, pas de bobos…

Je relevais la tête, fixant le regard noir de peur de Sasuke.

_ … espèce de trouillard !

La langue de notre ennemi s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je luttais, m'accrochant à mes prises précaires. Mais mes mains blessées et moites ne se retenaient plus à rien. Je fus soulevée du sol.

_ Hé, lâche-moi !

_ Alors comme ça l'enfant en qui a été scellé le Kyuubi a survécu… Sous l'effet de l'excitation, les pouvoirs du démon-renard filtrent à l'extérieur de leur prison… Quel phénomène intéressant ! Regarde-ça : les inscriptions sur ton ventre apparaissent en relief…

Sa main entourée d'un halo bleu s'enfonça dans mes abdominaux. La surprise et la douleur trop forte m'empêchèrent du hurler. J'ouvris simplement la bouche sur l'horreur. La présence de Kyuubi disparut complètement. Dans le noir qui m'envahissait, j'entendis Sakura qui criait nos noms. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

_Un petit message sur les pairings avant d'aller en cours. Tout le monde veut savoir s'il y aura un Naruto avec Sasuke, Neji ou Gaara. Ma réponse est qu'il y aura un peu des trois dans cette fic (et c'était décidé depuis longtemps, ni l'auto suggestion, ni la supplication n'y ont joué un rôle quelconque). Par contre, je n'ai pas encore décidé du couple final... Vu que je n'ai pas décidé de la fin non plus.  
_

_Bonne journée à tous!_


	6. The sky scroll

**Scarlett Potter Black:** Merci de me faire remarquer que mes persos ne sont pas OOC, ça me rassure! Mais bon, c'est assez facile vu que je suis la trame du manga. Ce sont plutôt mes passages originaux qui me font douter. En tout cas, je note ton pronostic pour le pairing final.

**lala:** De toute façon il y aura du Naruto X Neji, et du Naruto X Gaara et du Naruto X Sasuke (et peut-être même d'autres pairings, plus on est de fous plus on rit!). Et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas de Naruto X Neji dans ce chapitre... Ou aors encore moins que dans celui d'avant. Comme ça ça te laissera frustrée et je pourrais encore me sentir comme le parfit auteur sadique que je suis en faisant languir ses lecteurs. Nyark Nyark.

**dj:** des révélations? Bizarre, je ne sais pas où tu en as vu étant donné que ce chapitre était très fidèle au manga mis à part les disputes dans le groupe et les provocations de Naruto.

**Ptite Savoyarde:** Ah, un deuxième vote pour du SasuNaru... Je devrais lancer des paris, ça me récolterait peut-être de l'argent...

**Tsumujikaze Yumi:** Oui, j'aime beaucoup ses rapports avec Kyuubi moi aussi. Dommage que j'aie dû les supprimer dans ce chapitre-ci vu que le sceau des cinq éléments d'Orochimaru empêche toute communication entre les deux.

**Yachiru-chan92:** Bah oui pauvre Neji... Le seul problème c'est que pour l'instant il a un gros balais dans le c** (Ben je le dis crument, mais c'est vrai)

**Streema:** Ah, une voix pour Gaara par ici. Je note, je note! Beh pour l'instant il est psychopathe. Mais c'est comme pour Neji, il sera super sympa une fois qu'il aura été "narutisé". (Attention, un contact trop prolongé avec Naruto peut avoir des effets décérébrants et occasionner des réactions semblable à celles de narcotiques puissants, à utiliser avec précaution).

**Momo-chan98:** Ah, une autre fan de Kyuubi. Oui, il appelle Naruto Kitsune ce qui veut dire renard (pour les incultes qui n'auraient toujours pas compris et les flemmards qui n'auraient toujours pas cherché). Quant au retard de ton commentaire, ce n'est pas grave... Vu que je suis aussi en retard pour ce chapitre. Et pour des tas d'autres choses... Comme mes devoirs...

**Clotilde 3:** Alors Sasuke et Naruto se disputent parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux? Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question, je n'ai pas envie de spoiler sur mon scénario. D'autant plus que les fans des autres pairings me tomberaient dessus.

* * *

Mon sommeil fut long. Très long. Peuplé de rêves angoissants. De ceux qu'on ne peut éviter de faire, et qui laissent la tête embrumée et un goût amer en bouche. De ceux dont on n'espère qu'une seule chose : qu'ils se finissent. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas affirmer avec certitude que mon mal de crâne était causé par mes cauchemars. Ni ma fièvre. Accroupis derrière moi se tenaient Choji et Shikamaru. Le plus enrobé des deux tenait une batte improvisée dans les mains. Et il venait de s'en servir sur mon pauvre crâne. Je serrais les dents en retenant des larmes. Bon sang j'avais mal !

Que… Choji et Shikamaru ? Mais quand ? Où ? Comment ?

Une bouffée de panique me prit, dans cette épreuve nous étions adversaires ! J'avisais mes coéquipiers prostrés au sol à une cinquantaine de mètres devant. Ils semblaient mal en point. Un mouvement attira mon regard à gauche de la clairière. Lee qui ne tenait qu'à peine debout se faisait aider par Ino. Comment ? Nous n'étions plus au fin fond des bois ? Que s'était-il passé durant mon inconscience ? Et où était passé l'autre fou qui nous avait attaqué ? Nous n'avions pas la force de le battre, et il était manifeste qu'il voulait nous tuer. Quelle succession d'évènement avait mené tous ces Genins à nous ? La méfiance mêlée à la peur de nous savoir vivants me permit de me remettre sur mes pieds. Cependant j'étais faible. Un vertige de fatigue me prit et je vacillais en arrière. J'agrippais mes deux ex-cancres de camarades par l'épaule pour garder les pieds sur terre. Littéralement.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel… murmurais-je entre mes dents.

_ Fais attention Naruto, me conseilla Choji.

_ Sakura… Sasuke… balbutiais-je sans prêter attention à ce que venait de me dire mon ami, trébuchant encore.

_ Doucement ! se plaignit Shikamaru en agrippant la manche de mon gilet pour me maintenir en position debout.

_ Tu devrais manger un truc, ça te requinquerait, suggéra le garçon à l'écharpe, attrapant lui aussi le tissu, tentant de m'empêcher de me débattre.

_ Pas maintenant, fis-je dans un souffle.

La fermeture éclair ouverte me permis de glisser hors du vêtement. Les deux garçons restèrent avec chacun un bras. Je me servis de mes appuis de chair pour me lancer en avant. Utilisant le moindre déséquilibre pour me projeter en avant. Mon cœur explosait de joie. Je prenais pleinement conscience du fait d'être en vie. L'air qui entrait et sortait de mes poumons. La chaleur des contacts humains. La sensation du sol sous mes semelles. La sueur chaude qui collait mon haut à mon corps. Les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues, brûlantes. Je retombais au sol pile sur mes camarades que je serrais contre moi.

_ J'ai cru qu'on y était tous passés, sanglotais-je.

Toutes les personnes présentes devaient être un peu choquées par ma réaction. Je n'étais pas le genre de personnes à me laisser aller de cette façon. Mais là je saturais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être seule avec mon équipe pour partager ce moment d'intimité. Entre mes bras, nos trois visages étaient proches. Nos souffles ne faisaient qu'un. Et je pleurais de joie. Le bras de Sakura entoura mes épaules tremblantes. Celui de Sasuke referma notre ronde. Sourire général. Une seule et même petite bulle d'euphorie. Je ne savais si je riais ou me morfondais encore. Le temps s'étant arrêté pour nous. Rien que pour nous.

_ Espèce d… d… de… d'opportunistes !

La voix piaillante d'Ino venait de briser ce moment magique. J'essuyais mes yeux du dos de ma main. Et me reculais. Nous étions une équipe soudée. Mais il y avait un certain standing à tenir. Règle n°25 du parfait petit shinobi : « Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions, quelles que soient les circonstances ». Et puis je devais comprendre tout ce fichu méli-mélo compliqué.

_ Sakura ! Tes cheveux ! m'aperçus-je enfin.

_ J'ai décidé de changer de look, rien de plus…

Je lui jetais un regard soupçonneux. Ses mèches de devant avaient la même longueur qu'avant. Mais l'arrière de sa chevelure était un massacre. Coupées de travers, partant dans tous les sens… Je jugeais difficile un tel revirement de la part de Sakura. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui prend autant soin de son apparence qu'elle. Sa déclaration fut d'ailleurs suivie par un lourd silence. Je regardais Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard. Ino fit de même lorsque je la fixais. Ils savaient. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et pour couronner le tout, Sakura s'empêtra encore plus profondément dans ses explications vaseuses :

_ Je les préférais longs, mais ce n'était pas pratique pour bouger dans cette forêt.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, ils seraient désagréables. Quoi que, à défaut de les dire je pouvais toujours le penser. Que Sakura s'e fichait un peu, puisque depuis le début de l'épreuve elle n'avait pas beaucoup bougé ses fesses. Mais cela pouvait signifier qu'elle comprenait qu'on n'était pas ninja parce qu'on suivait la formation. C'était un état d'esprit, plus encore, un mode de vie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait les connaissances théoriques et qu'on se baladait avec plus fort que soit (dixit Sasuke) qu'on était un ninja. Et quelque chose me disait que Sakura venait d'entamer véritablement sa carrière militaire.

_ Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandais-je aux deux garçons venus me rendre mon gilet ?

_ Peuh ! Trop galère à t'expliquer ! se justifia Shikamaru.

_ Ils sont venus à notre secours Naruto, déclara Sakura avec un sourire triste.

La coéquipière de Lee, celle avec les macarons, vint récupérer son coéquipier. Et se chargea de lui remettre les idées en place… à la dure. En le secouant comme un prunier. Puis emmena le garçon à l'écart pour lui faire la morale. Bref, le voir dans cette situation me fit rire. Et Sakura me frappa d'un énorme coup de poing.

_ Ne manque pas de respect à Lee ! cria-t-elle alors que je volais.

_ Pauvre Naruto… Elle n'est vraiment pas dans le coup, commenta Shikamaru.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Tout le contraire d'un héros de récit ! ajouta Choji.

_ Putain les mecs ne restez pas plantés là, leur gueulais-je. Venez m'aider !

_ Pfff… Galère…

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant que j'étais évanouie à la fin !

_ Lee ?

_ Sakura-san ?

_ Ton intervention m'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses. Je crois que je suis devenue un peu plus forte grâce à toi.

_ Hélas je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Sasuke ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Je reconnais la supériorité de la lignée Uchiha… Tu es très fort… Tu t'es débarrassé tout seul des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni… Moi, je me suis fait misérablement écraser.

Je serrais les dents alors que les deux garçons me remettaient (une fois de plus) debout. Sasuke eut l'air interdit. Il ne semblait pas se rappeler de son coup d'éclat. Tant mieux. Comme ça on serait deux ! Quoi que… Oh non, Sakura irait encore le féliciter et l'acclamer un grand sourire aux lèvres !

_ Sakura… La fleur de lotus de Konoha s'épanouira à nouveau. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons je serais encore plus fort ! Je te le promets !

_ D'accord !

C'est bien les mecs ça, se vanter et se donner des objectifs intenables ! Je me tins finalement sur mes jambes sans aide. Fis quelques pas. Observais vaguement Ino recoiffer Sakura. Encore en train de se faire des menaces de mort ces deux là ! Je leur laissais volontiers Sasuke. Quelque chose attira mon regard. Dans un arbre, là où la forêt reprenait ses droits, se tenait le dernier coéquipier de l'équipe de Lee. Hyuuga Neji. Et ses yeux fixaient l'héritier des Uchiha d'un regard sombre, en dépit de la pâleur de ses iris. Et ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Ils ne bifurquèrent pas dans ma direction.

_ Arrêtes de rêver, fit Shikamaru en me gratifiant d'un coup sec derrière la tête.

_ Ouch ! T'as tapé au même endroit que Choji !

_ C'est galères les femmes, toujours à se plaindre ! Et quand elles ne sont pas en train de râler, elles font leurs belles devant le mâle dominant.

_ T'es jaloux ? raillais-je.

_ Plutôt mourir…

_ Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Ces parades amoureuses me fichant le bourdon…

_ Naruto-chan, tu veux des chips.

_ Merci, c'est gentil.

Une fois la séance de coiffure terminée, nos trois équipes n'avaient aucune raisons de rester ensemble. Je remerciais chaleureusement Choji et Shikamaru. Quelque chose me disait que notre amitié, autant que le rivalité qui liait Ino et Sakura, nous avait permis d'obtenir une défense de leur part. Et je leur en étais profondément reconnaissante. Avant de s'éloigner avec Ten-Ten, Le garçon en pyjama vert me redemanda si j'étais bien un garçon. Je remis ma veste. Sans aucun doute, il avait détecté les bandages autour de ma poitrine. Il lui restait encore à choisir si c'était une blessure ou si je cachais bien mon jeu.

Bref, après toutes ces émotions, notre petit groupe se décida à partir. Les animaux sauvages alentours devaient déjà connaître notre présence en ces lieux. Cette clairière n'était donc pas le meilleur endroit pour prendre du repos maintenant. De plus, elle nous exposait à des attaques ennemies sur une longue distance, la proximité avec les arbres me semblait trop dangereuse. JE n'avais qu'à repenser à la présence de Neji. Bien que ses intentions ne soient pas belliqueuses, dans notre état de faiblesse, il aurait pu nous anéantir en quelques gestes simples. Et cela me faisait froid dans le dos. J'ignorais ce qui avait retenu son bras, Et j'espérais que notre chance puisse se prolonger encore, pour un temps.

Nous avons marché pendant longtemps. Et dormi beaucoup pour nous reposer. Par un caprice du destin, il se trouve qu'il n'y avait personne sur notre route. La forêt n'était pas très nourrissante, d'autant plus que la source de nourriture potentielle dans le coin c'était nous. C'était vraiment un écosystème très agressif. Finalement, nous trouvâmes un endroit au bord de la rivière.

Mon ventre criait famine. J'avais besoin de manger quelque chose de solide qui tienne au ventre. Evidemment, il fallut se répartir les tâches pour l'installation de notre camp provisoire. Nous avions donc fait une partie de janken pour déterminer qui ferait quoi. Et j'avais perdu. Tandis que Sakura partait à la lisière du bois pour aller chercher du petit bois sec pour alimenter un feu, je fus chargée de l'opération pêche. NE voulant pas mouiller mes vêtements, je m'en séparais, ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements et les bandages qui couvraient ma poitrine. Avant de décider de desserrer ceux-ci. Par esthétisme ou égoïsme, je ne pouvais garder une telle dentée pour moi, surtout dans des lieux aussi inhospitaliers que là où nous nous trouvions. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il me tournait le dos. Eh bien, il était poli.

Je m'approchais de la rivière qui glougloutait à quelques pas. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait couvrait celui de mes pieds nus que le sol caillouteux. Dans l'eau, je pouvais nos reflets déformés. Le profil du garçon se détachait de la surface. Je ne pouvais que remarquer à quel point il vait un beau visage. Mouais, une gueule d'ange qui cachait un caractère de merde surtout. Mais bon, je n'y pouvais rien. Et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il change. Sa façon d'être… était quelque part rassurante. Je ne lui avouerais jamais, mais le fait de me saisir de lui comme d'un modèle à surpasser l'idéalisait d'une certaine manière. Tout de lui me semblait beaucoup mieux que ce que je possédais. En silence, je passais en revue toutes mes différences avec lui. C'était comme de comparer le soleil avec la lune. L'un ne brillait que parce que l'autre l'éclairait. Il était aussi brûlant que l'astre du jour, dont les flammes dangereuses protègent et pourtant sont létales. Je n'étais que le petit œil blafard de la lune qui poursuit inlassablement son camarade. Sans jamais pouvoir le toucher. Et qui s'efface dans sa lumière.

La brise n'était pas deux fois trop agréable. Même baignant dans un chaud rayon de soleil, je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ma chair de poule. Et j'anticipais que l'eau serait encore plus froide. Je m'élançais vers un promontoire au dessus du cours d'eau. Cherchais un endroit où le lit était profond. Je pris une grande respiration. Et sautais à l'eau.

_ Yaaaa! Kage Bunshin no Justu!

Trois impacts se suivirent. Je lâchais la majorité de mon oxygène, jusqu'à pouvoir rabaisser suffisamment mon niveau de flottaison. Une brasse puissante m'emmena au fond de l'eau. J'avisais une truite au dessus de la vase. Mes doigts s'en saisirent. L'animal se débattit. Mes doigts gourds cause du froid était de plus ralentis par l'eau. Le manque de fluidité dans mes gestes se faisait ressentir. Et ce fut le même constat pour chacun de mes doubles d'ombre. Les poissons étaient trop glissants. Leurs écailles gluantes ne se laissaient pas saisir. A cour d'air, je remontais bien vite à la surface. Au dessus de moi, Sasuke m'adressa un regard méprisant. Il m'énervait… J'allais lui montrer. Mais j'eus beau plonger et replonger encore, aucune prise ne vint.

Soudain, je pris conscience du silence dans ma tête. Dans une occasion comme celle-ci, Kyuubi n'aurait pas hésité à me mettre le nez en plein dans mon erreur à rire de mes déconvenues et de mes réactions. Mais là… Rien. Et son absence était à la fois un soulagement et une angoisse. Mais bon, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu d'un seul coup. C'était comme de rajouter un carré de sucre dans un verre d'eau. Le sucre se dissoudrait, mais serait toujours présent dans l'eau. Toute cette eau autour de moi venait de me donner une idée. JE formais quelques signes de mes mains. Et regardais vers le fond et sa couche de vase molle.

_ Suiton, Mizu Rappa !

Une énorme lame de fond nous souleva, moi, les plantes en décomposition et les poissons. Et nous fumes projetés en l'air. Avec une puissance que je n'avais pu anticiper. Alors que je flottais entre deux eaux, celle qui pleuvait et celle en dessous, je vis quelques traits métalliques filer près de mon corps, suivi par quelques chocs secs dans le bois. Je retombais dans l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Je retombais sur les fesses. Puis tout un tas de débris dégueulasses et de l'eau me retombèrent sur la tête. Une algue très attachante et visqueuse coula le long de mon cou, se nichant dans ma brassière. Je poussais un cri très féminin. Sasuke détourna le regard de nos prises pour me fixer. J'étais debout dans l'eau, et couverte de gouttelettes de vase. Et en train de me dépêtrer de tous ces restes végétaux, et déjections animales qui tapissaient le fond de l'eau. J'emportais l'image d'un sourire amusé lorsque je replongeais dans l'eau. Je me frottais vigoureusement les cheveux et le corps pour faire partir tous ces débris. Je passais également la main sous mes sous-vêtements pour me débarrasser des impuretés qui s'y étaient nichées. J'émergeais à la surface, projetant de l'eau avec mes cheveux que je secouais.

J'avisais Sasuke qui avait le visage tout rouge. Visiblement l'eau était plus limpide que je ne l'avais cru. Et ce pervers cachait bien son jeu. Il n'avait sans doute raté aucune miette du spectacle où j'écartais ma brassière et ma culotte de mon corps pour mieux tout nettoyer. Je rougis à mon tour. J'étais affreusement gênée de cette situation. Et comme les petits malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, je sentis que mes bretelles s'étaient desserrées. En sortant de l'eau, le tissu arrêta de flotter en corole autour de ma poitrine. Et descendit plus bas. Bien trop pas. Ou peut-être pas assez, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Je tournais le dos vivement à mon coéquipier, tentant en aveugle de resserrer mes attaches. Il sembla que mon problème fut anticipé. Et des mains aux doigts fins virent m'aider. Quelle joie d'être deux filles dans l'équipe ! Je soupirais de bien-être. Malgré ses mains un peu malhabiles, le contraste de sa peau et son souffle chaud avec ma peau froide et mouillée était agréable.

_ C'est bien comme ça ? demanda sa voix.

Oh mon dieu. Ne me dites pas que l'assistance que je venais de recevoir était celle de… Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. C'était décidé, j'allais mourir.

_ Naruto ! Espèce d'exhibitionniste, va-t'habiller tout de suite ! m'ordonna Sakura.

_ Mais euh !

_ Sasuke, il ne manque qu'une bille incandescente pour allumer le feu !

_ Ouais c'est ça, je voudrais pouvoir m'habiller maintenant, voyeur.

_ Mais tu aimerais que je reste, n'est-ce pas Tsundere, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant, de manière à ce que je sois la seule à entendre ces mots.

_ Rhaaaah ! Sasuke je te déteste ! criais-je au vent.

Mes vêtements se trouvant près du feu, je m'en approchais. De toute façon, je devais bien me sécher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quitte à rester en sous-vêtements.

_ Je t'avais dit de t'habiller.

_ Je suis complètement trempée, laisse-moi me sécher avec le feu d'abord.

_ Mais… Il y a Sasuke…

_ ... fit ce dernier.

_ Ben si ça le gène, il n'aura qu'à s'en aller. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait m'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis franchement, on est coéquipiers. Je pense qu'entre nous il peut-y avoir une intimité plus proche, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je me baladais à poil. Après je me plie à la voix de la majorité. Sakura, ça te gène ? Je veux dire, toi personnellement, pas ce que tu pense que Sasuke devrait penser en raison d'une éthique personnelle, et tout ce baratin.

_ Eh bien… Je…

_ Bon Sasuke, je suppose que tu ne vas me répondre que par une onomatopée, donc je ne vais pas te poser la question. Maintenant qu'on est fixés, est-ce qu'on peut manger.

_ Ce n'est pas encore cuit, signala la fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, dis-je. On a un « Rouleau de la Terre » récupéré sur ces ninjas d'Oto. On doit trouver son complément et retourner à la tour.

_ Quater jours se sont écoulés depuis le début de cette épreuve. Elle a commencé à 14h 30 exactement. Ce qui ne nous laisse plus que 25 ou 26 heures, analysa Sasuke.

_ Plusieurs équipes ont dû déjà parvenir à la tour. Ce qui veut dire que si ça se trouve il ne reste plus aucun rouleau du ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sakura ? demanda Sasuke alors que nous nous servions des truites cuites au feu de bois.

_ C'est simple, sur cinq jours que nous avions pour accomplir cette épreuve, quatre sont déjà passés. Soit plus de quatre-vingt pourcent du tems qui nous était attribué. Il y avait vingt-six équipes, soixante-dix-huit participants au total. Au maximum, seule treize équipes pouvaient donc réussir cette épreuve. Or je suppose que vous vous souvenez tous de ce qui s'est passé, Orochimaru a détruit le rouleau de ciel que nous possédions.

_ J'ai pas suivi cet épisode moi…

_ La destruction de ce rouleau signifie…

_ … que le nombre d'équipes pouvant remporter l'épreuve est passé à douze. Et rien ne nous dit que tous les autres rouleaux sont encore intacts. Il suffit qu'il y en ait un qui disparaisse pour qu'un autre devienne inutile.

_ Voilà deux jours que nous sommes séparés des autres aspirants de Konoha, ce temps a été nécessaire pour nous remettre de nos blessures. A présent, nous devons nous remettre en route. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, les prochains adversaires que nous rencontrerons seront notre dernière chance…

Sasuke se leva et s'éloigna de nous, prétextant aller chercher de l'eau. Sakura le suivit avec un regard triste que je ne compris pas. Il s'étais passé quoi pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ? Elle lui avait fait une proposition et il l'avait rejetée ? Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait… Quelque chose d'autre de bien plus grave était arrivé, soit avec Orochimaru, soit avec les ninjas d'Oto. Ce qui signifiait que la cause de tout était Orochimaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Sasuke pour que Sakura soit aussi déprimée ?

_ Dis, dis Sakura, l'appelais-je, prenant en main le « Rouleau de la Terre » que le brun avait laissé à côté de sa place.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu veux que je te dise comment obtenir le rouleau qui nous manque sans avoir à affronter personne ?

_ Hein ?

J'attrapais ma sacoche qui se trouvait à côté de mes habits pliés au coin du feu. J'en profitais pour me rhabiller. Je sortis quelques rouleaux de mon sac.

_ Naruto, ne me dis pas que…

_ Eh si ! Des rouleaux j'en ai plein ma besace. Des manuels de Ninjutsu, des manuels d'empoisonnement, et j'en passe. Il suffit d'en maquiller un en rouleau du ciel.

_ Pas si vite, ne t'emballe pas ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'i l'intérieur ! Si les examinateurs l'ouvrent, nous seront aussitôt grillés !

_ Mais je crois que je vois le truc. A tous les coups, c'est un mot de passe. Et pour le connaître il faut avoir les deux rouleaux. Tu piges ? Et sans le mot de passe, impossible de réussir notre examen, même si on est arrivés à la tour. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

_ Et alors ! Ça ne nous aide pas ! Tu vous bien que ça ne nous avancerait à rien de faire un faux rouleau !

_ Mais peut-être… Qu'on peut essayer de le deviner… Et pour ça…

_ Naruto… Ne… tenta-t-elle de m'arrêter dans ma pensée.

_ … il faut ouvrir ce rouleau pour voir ce qui y est écrit.

_ NON ! refusa-t-elle tout net en m'envoyant son poing dans ma figure.

_ Outch !

_ As-tu déjà oublié les consignes, pauvre crétine ? Il est formellement interdit d'ouvrir ces rouleaux avant d'être arrivés à la tour !

_ Ben oui… Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose, sinon… me plaignis-je en massant ma tête endolorie.

Elle cessa de protester. Et s'installa à côté de moi. Je la sentais légèrement en retrait. Mais sa tête et son visage, je les voyais du coin de l'œil. Son expression était à la fois anxieuse, et avide de savoir. JE glissais mon pouce sous le parchemin, et pratiquais une ouverture de haut en bas. Dans un bruissement de parchemin froissé, le rouleau commença à s'ouvrir. Une main gantée se referma avec brusquerie sur la mienne, m'empêchant d'achever mon geste. JE relevais brusquement latête. Kabuto venait d'apparaître à nos côtés.

_ Ne fais pas ça… Auriez-vous oublié les consignes ?

J'entendis les pas précipités de Sasuke dans notre direction. Même s'il n'était pas en position offensive, je pouvais comprendre qu'il considérait Kabuto comme une menace. Soudain, il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous étions fourrées.

_ Tsss… Vous-êtes vraiment irrécupérables, commenta-t-il.

_ Vous avez-eu de la chance que je passe par là.

_ Dé… désolée…

_ Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont impitoyablement éliminés. Lors du dernier examen c'était une formule hypnotique qui était inscrite pour piéger les petits malins qui voulaient tricher. Ceux qui ont ouvert le rouleau avant l'heure sont tombés raides endormis au beau milieu de la forêt jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.

_ Dis moi… Kabuto, c'est bien ça ? Que fais-tu tout seul dans le coin.

_ Rassure-toi je n'en ai pas après votre rouleau, Sasuke.

_ Je sais bien, tu aurais très bien pu l'arracher des mains de Naruto tout à l'heure. Facilement.

_ Hé ! me plaignis-je de cette pique.

_ J'en déduis que tu es à la recherche d'un « Rouleau du Ciel ».

_ Non, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. (Kabuto sortit de sa poche une paire de rouleaux). Ce serait long à t'expliquer, nous nous sommes séparés en convenant de nous retrouver à la tour. Je suis donc en chemin. Bon, je vous laisse…

_ Pas si vite ! s'écria le brun. Bas-toi.

_ … Me battre contre toi ?

_ Sasuke ! s'écria Sakura.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prends, ça va pas la tête, explosais-je ! (Ben oui, il était sympa Kabuto, il nous avait même évité une disqualification à cause de ma bourde).

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de plaisanter, constata l'adolescent myope.

_ Désolé, mais il ne nous reste que très peu de temps.

_ Arrête Sasuke ! Kabuto vient de nous sauver !

_ Sasuke… Moi aussi je pense que…

_ Fermez-là !nous ordonna-t-il.

_ Sasuke… fit Sakura en me retenant pour que je ne me jette pas sur mon coéquipier.

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! hurlais-je.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'est la dernière chance qu'il nous reste pour passer cette épreuve.

_ Tu bluffes, lâcha Kabuto.

_ Comment ça ! m'étonnais-je après un temps de surprise général.

_ Tu n'es pas si déterminé que tu veux le faire croire, commenta Kabuto. Si tu étais vraiment si désespéré que cela, tu n'aurais pas pris le temps de me défier. Au lieu de me donner un avertissement, il t'aurait suffit d'une attaque surprise. C'est ainsi que font les ninjas.

Waw, c'était profond comme pensée.

_ Tu me plais bien dans le fond. Alors pour la peine je vais vous indiquer la marche à suivre. Mais il ne faut pas rester là, l'odeur du feu de bois et du poisson grillé est très forte. Elle va attirer des fauves et des ennemis.

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa tirade, il tourna les talons. Nous levâmes le camp. Bientôt, une troupe de quatre personnes, deux filles, deux garçons, sautait d'arbre en arbres dans la sombre forêt.

_ Alors, il reste encore des adversaires ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Bien sûr. Il suffit de réfléchir un peu. A votre avis quel est le moyen le plus efficace de piéger ses adversaires dans cette jungle.

_ Je ne sais pas… avoua Sakura.

_ C'est pourtant simple : tous les concurrents ont un but commun qui est la tour au centre de la forêt. Maintenant que le dernier jour de l'examen est venu, c'est là que tout le monde va se rendre. Avec les rouleaux, bien sûr.

_ Mais oui ! Bien sûr, c'est une embuscade ! Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est d'attaquer une équipe qui se rend à la tour en possession des deux rouleaux.

_ C'est ça, Sakura. Sauf que tu oublies deux choses importantes.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ben oui, là on est juste quatre glandus qui font une embuscade au dernier moment, dis-je. On sera pas les premiers. Il serait plus logique que nous on tombe dans une embuscade.

_ Exactement, Naruto. Sauf que j'apprécierais un peu plus de politesse de ta part.

_ C'est trop cool, plein de types vont venir nous attaquer pour nous déposséder des rouleaux, que nous n'avons pas ! Parfait ! Ça donne du piquant à l'affaire ! Ce serait trop facile sinon ! Ils l'auront voulu, nous allons les écraser et nous emparer du rouleau manquant ! Il faut en finir avec cette épreuve !

_ Et quelle autre chose j'oubliais ?

_ C'est que dans ce genre d'examen, il y a toujours des gens que l'on appelle des « collectionneurs ». La forêt de la mort est un endroit terrible, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Cet environnement perturbe certains candidats qui ne peuvent être rassurés, même en étant arrivé à proximité de la tour. Certains décident de rassembler des rouleaux supplémentaires pour le cas où ils se feraient attaquer par un ennemi plus fort qu'eux. Ils pourraient alors offrir ces rouleaux en échange de leur survie. D'autres espèrent qu'en offrant un rouleau aux équipes originaires du même village qu'eux, ils pourront obtenir des renseignements qui pourront les aider pour la suite du test. Enfin il y a ceux qui dérobent des rouleaux afin de réduire les chances des autres équipes et ainsi diminuer le nombre de concurrents sérieux pour les épreuves suivantes. Pas besoin de vous expliquer que ceux-là ne s'embarrassent d'aucun scrupule. Ce sont les pires.

_ Je vois, commenta Sasuke. Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu t'es montré devant nous. Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

_ Tout juste, reconnut le binoclard. Arrêtez-vous.

_ Oui chef, ironisais-je.

_ Naruto… soupira Sasuke.

_ Juste… Tais-toi, acheva Sakura.

_ Rabat-joies.

_ La tour est en vue, c'est maintenant que les choses vont commencer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Allons-y !

Il y eut un mouvement vers un arbre dans notre dos. Alertés quasiment au même moment, chacun réagit. Kabuto n'adressa qu'un regard en arrière. Sasuke se mit en garde. Sakura cria : « une attaque ! Déjà ? ». Quant à moi, je pris les choses en main. Et ce fut dans une pose très cool que je lançais un kunai en arrière. Qui vola et alla se planter dans la tête d'un mille-pattes géant. Ha ! Qu'est ce qu'il dit de cela le frimeur ! Un cri de victoire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mais ce truc était vraiment dégueulasse. Pas question que j'aille rechercher mon arme. Je le trouvais écœurant, avec toutes ses pattes qui gigotaient, incapable de se mouvoir correctement, comme je l'avais épinglé sur le tronc auquel il grimpait.

_ Hum, Naruto ?

_ Ouais ?

_ A partir de maintenant il va falloir que tu te contrôles et que tu arrêtes de gueuler. J'ai bien vu que tu avais une cervelle alors sers t'en pour être prudente. Alors arrêtes de beugler. Dans cette jungle le moindre bruit peut nous trahir. Si tu continues à faire tant de raffut tu vas ameuter tous les ennemis. Et ceux qui se tapissent dans le coin ne sont pas des tendres. Nous allons donc avancer avec précaution, en s'efforçant d'être le plus discret possible.

_ Oui chef, chuchotais-je avec délectation, pour le simple plaisir de voir le dos du jeune homme frémir en entendant mon sarcasme.

Nous courûmes pendant longtemps. Sans s'arrêter. Sans parler. Des arbres, encore des arbres. Toujours des arbres ! J'allais arriver à un point de saturation. Et le sommet de la tour dans le lointain gardait a même taille dans notre horizon. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous marchions pourtant toujours tout droit. Kabuto nous montra un tronc derrière nous. J'y reconnus le mille-pattes que j'avais attaqué. Sa réplique exacte. Comment avions-nous pu tourner en rond, alors que nous regardions toujours droit devant nous ? Un Genjutsu… Il n'y avait que cette solution. Quelqu'un attendait que nous nous épuisions inutilement avant de nous attaquer. Quand je disais que nous allions tomber dans une embuscade avant de pouvoir en tendre une nous-mêmes !

_ Alors on peut dire qu'ils ont bien réussi leur coup, commenta le brun, faisant suite à mes pensées.

_ Exact ! Ils ne devraient donc pas tarder à se montrer…

Dans la clairière, tout autour de nous, sur les branches environnantes, ils étaient là. Dans leurs costumes qui faisaient plus combinaison de plongée que tenue de combat. Tins ! Mais je reconnaissais le type qui m'avait fracassé le crâne contre un arbre. J'avais un compte à régler avec cet abruti.

_ Voilà la compagnie, sourit Sasuke.

_ Peuh ! J'te l'avais dit : ça aurait été trop facile autrement !

_ Des clones… Ils sont nombreux… fit Kabuto tandis que nos nous mettions tous les quatre dos à dos.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Sakura.

LA masse des clones se pressait de plus en plus vers nous. L'un d'eux parla. Comme son collègue d'il y avait quelques jours, sa voix était déformée par le respirateur qu'il portait devant sa bouche.

_ Héhé… Vous êtes faits !

_ Fermez-là ! répliquais-je.

Je bondis vers l'un d'eux, poing en avant. C'était une ouverture classique. Même simpliste. Lee me l'avait démontré durant notre affrontement, je valais mieux que cela. Mais mon idée était de tester la force de l'adversaire. Mon coup cueillit celui qui venait de parler dans aucune difficulté au creux de l'estomac. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer.

_ Bravo, Naruto ! m'encouragea Sakura.

En fait il n'avait pas eu besoin de parer. Le corps du clone fait d'eau n'eut qu'à se désolidariser. Poussée par mon élan trop fort, car persuadée de rencontrer un contre de la part de l'ennemi, je tombais au sol. Prestement, je roulais pour amortir ma chute et me relevais à moitié, restant en position accroupie. Je guettais une nouvelle opportunité d'attaque. Ce qu'il advint du clone me stupéfia. De son flanc arraché par mon horion, émergeait le torse puis la tête d'un autre clone, et la blessure se refermait autour de lui. JE ne pourrai pas éviter le kunai qu'il allait me lancer. Dans notre groupe, Sasuke cria mon nom en signe d'avertissement. Mais je savais déjà, pour le danger. Je le vis activer ses pupilles héréditaires, et lancer une volée de projectiles dans le clone qui me menaçait. Au lieu de le remercier de cette opportunité, je ne pus que me demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entêtait à me protéger. Depuis que son corps « avait bougé tout seul », selon ses dires dans notre combat face à Haku au Pays des vagues, j'avais de sérieux doutes quand aux motivations de Sasuke à mon égard. Il exigeait que je m'améliore, et pourtant réagissait comme si je n'étais toujours pas capable de me défendre par moi-même. Je jugeais cette attitude d'une part paradoxale, et d'autre part égocentrique. Et on se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours lui le héros, à tout faire par lui-même au lieu de laisser un peu de place aux autres sur le podium vers la gloire.

_ Sasuke ! criais-je à mon tour.

LE projectile à double tête qui m'était destiné était envoyé dans sa direction. Malgré son Sharingan, il ne parvint pas à se mouvoir assez rapidement. Etrange, pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Le tir était évident et facile. Même Sakura n'aurait eu aucun mal, c'est dire ! Kabuto se jeta sur lui. La lame lui entailla l'épaule gauche. Tandis qu'il se relevait et constatait la réalité de sa blessure, Sakura s'assurait de la santé de Sasuke. J'avouais en mon sein que cela m'inquiétait aussi. Ces clones faisaient des blessures réelles, et pourtant ils ne réagissaient pas comme des clones normaux qui disparaissaient en cas de blessure. Que se passait-il !

_ Donnez-nous votre rouleau, ordonna l'un d'eux.

_ Jamais ! criais-je en lançant un autre projectile.

_ Arrête, c'est peine perdue ! me cria le brun.

_ Hein ?

_ Ce sont des illusions, les véritables ennemis utilisent un Genjutsu.

_ M… Mais pourtant… Kabuto a bien été blessé... objecta Sakura.

_ Ecoutez-Sasuke. Il a raison, conseilla le blessé. Les ennemis doivent se cacher quelque part et ils accaparent notre attention avec ces clones fictifs pour mieux nous attaquer de leur cachette. Simplement ils nous font croire que les assauts viennent des clones.

_ Dépêchons-nous de dénicher ceux qui lancent des kunais ! Et explosons-leur la tête ! criais-je.

_ En général ce sont ceux qui utilisent mal les techniques de Taijutsu et de corps-à-corps qui utilisent ce genre de stratagèmes. Il est très probable que nos ennemis ne se montreront pas à découvert avant que nous ne soyons totalement hors d'état de nous battre. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'esquiver, analysa Kabuto.

_ Ok… S'ils veulent jouer à ça, fis-je en m'armant à mon tour.

C'est alors que j'eus mon idée. Alors que nous étions en train de nous fatiguer sans fin, je me concentrais. Il fallait leur faire croire que nous étions épuisés pour les obliger à se découvrir. Et ainsi pouvoir les attaquer à revers. Jouer tous la comédie ? Non, ce serait trop risqué, surtout que tout le monde pourrait le voir. Et puis, je n'étais pas certaine que tous ici puissent sembler crédibles aux yeux de l'ennemi. Et si… Et si c'était moi qui jouait les quatre ninjas à la fois, pendant que Sasuke, Sasuke et Kabuto allaient se cacher ? Ce ne serait pas plus mal, le Henge était ma spécialité. Et puis, la fumée créée par la création de mes clones d'ombres pouvait cacher la retraite de mes coéquipiers. Discrètement, j'adressais donc des signes à mes partenaires. A présent, c'était à moi d'assurer !

_ Si j'éclate tous les clones fictifs en même temps ! Nos adversaires ne pourront plus lancer de kunais sans risquer de trahir leur position, beuglais-je.

D'un seul coup, je créais des dizaines de clones, recouvrant la clairière de fumée. Tandis que la plupart de mes doubles allaient à l'assaut des illusions, trois coururent vers les arbres devant lesquels se trouvaient les autres. J'entendis trois sons m'indiquant que la transformation physique avait eu lieu. Et tandis que la fumée se dissipait, je finis de bousiller les clones qui restaient. Qui laissèrent place à plein d'autres petits copains qui repartirent à la charge. Et cette fois je fis exprès de perdre. Une tentative pour éviter un kunai me projeta sur le dos, et je détapais jusqu'à mes clones transformés. Je les voyais qui haletaient comme vidés de leur énergie. Parfait.

_ Je n'en peux plus, gémis-je.

Dans le jour levant et les illusions qui se dissipaient, s'avancèrent les trois originaux.

_ Comme on se retrouve ! s'écria l'un d'eux au clone transformé en Sasuke. C'est toi qui m'a planté un kunai dans l'épaule gauche ! Vous êtes à notre merci maintenant, l'heure de la vengeance a sonnée.

Je souris d'un air carnassier. Des buissons derrière nos ennemis surgirent trois personnes.

_ Non, c'est vous qui êtes à notre merci, les corrigea Sasuke (le vrai).

_ Parfait Naruto ! Ça a fonctionné ! s'écria Sakura.

_ Que… Quoi ! C'est impossible ! s'écria le chef de l'équipe adverse.

_ Bande de crétins ! m'excitais-je en faisant disparaître mes clones. Vous voilà enfin sortis de votre cachette !

Je voulus me relever, mais mes genoux se dérobèrent sous mon propre retombais au sol.

_ Ne te force pas Naruto, me conseilla Sasuke. Tu as utilisé beaucoup de Chakra, je prends la suite des opérations en main.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Et m'élançais, abatant l'un des ennemis d'un simple coup de poing en pleine figure. Celui-ci, dans sa chute, s'écrasa sur ses coéquipiers. Haletante, je fis une pause, les mains sur les genoux. Je relevais la tête et fixais mon rival.

_ Ah non ! Y'en a marre que tu me piques tout le temps le beau rôle !

_ Naruto… commença Sakura.

_ S'il te plait, ne prononces pas mon nom sur un tel ton. C'est pas le moment pour une phrase moralisatrice.

_ C'était bien joué, reconnu l'ennemi que j'avais frappé, qui se relevait avec son équipe.

_ Mais nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot ! fit leur chef. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps… Nous allons vous faire une démonstration de nos techniques de Ninjutsu.

_ Cool, un spectacle gratuit, commentais-je avec mépris.

Ils firent apparaître des clones. Cette fois pas d'illusions. Il semblait au contraire que ce soient des doubles d'eux-mêmes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. Je m'élançais vers le tas. Ignorant les réclamations diverses et variées de mes camarades. C'était mon moment pour briller! Ma première tentative pour trouver les originaux parmi la masse s'avéra être un échec. Mon coup traversa son corps immatériel sans causer aucun dommage. Derrière-moi Sasuke poussa un cri. Je me laissais déconcentrer. Sakura, inquiète, le suppliait de ne pas avoir recours à son Sharingan. L'ennemi devant moi en profita pour tenter de m'abattre. Kabuto se jeta sur moi. Je me relevais, pleine de colère, prête à leur faire payée la blessure de cet adolescent dont j'étais responsable.

_ Ne gaspille pas tes forces en frappant dans le vide, ahana Sasuke. Ils ne sont pas cachés parmi les clones.

_ Mais alors où sont-ils ? Ils viennent bien d'attaquer, non ? Des clones sans consistance n'auraient pas pu blesser Kabuto !

_ Merci, je sais ! Mais ils utilisent une technique spéciale !

Je retombais sur mes genoux. Je n'avais plus assez de forces pour un nouveau multiclonage. Un des clones ennemis s'élança vers Kabuto et moi. Kunai à la main. Mais la véritable attaque ne vint pas par devant. Elle vint de derrière nous. Par en dessous. Les ennemis s'étaient dématérialisés ! Un coup de poing projeta Kabuto au loin. Il était sans défense. Ses lunettes quittèrent son nez pour s'égarer dans l'herbe lorsque sa tête heurta le sol avec dureté. Une lame avait tracé un sillon sur son visage. Ses yeux fixèrent l'adversaire. Ils étaient injectés de sang. Et emprunts d'une folie qui me fit froid dans le dos. Mais cela immobilisa les ennemis également, et je les frappais sans hésiter. Etait-ce à cause de ce regard que Kabuto portait des lunettes ? Je ne savais pas si je le trouvais plus effrayant avec ou sans ses verres ronds.

_ Pfyuuuu ! soupira Kabuto en s'asseyant. Merci, Naruto. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_ Super Naruto ! Bravo !

Ben elle pouvait dire merci. Encore une fois dans ce combat elle n'avait servi qu'à jouer les groupies dans le fond et à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke et pour moi. Mais je m'en détournais pour fouiller nos ennemis enfon mis hors d'état de nuire. Dans la besace de leur chef, je trouvais ce que je cherchais.

_ Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Le « Rouleau du Ciel », justement celui qu'il nous fallait !

_ Cool, commenta sobrement Kabuto qui avait rechaussé ses lunettes.

Après toutes ces péripéties, nous arrivâmes finalement à la tour, avant le temps limite imparti. Là, Kabuto retrouva son équipe, deux types bizarres avec des lunettes et des masques noirs. La parfaite triplette de types flippants, en somme. Sur ce, nous entrâmes dans la tour, le cœur léger. Nous avions terminé la deuxième épreuve !

* * *

Honnêtement je pensais faire ce chapitre plus long, mais après ça ne collait plus pour la taille des autres que je souhaitais faire. Vous êtes prévenus, pour la fois d'après, de la baston, de la passion (pour la baston), de l'amour (de la baston) et... des tas d'autres trucs.

Bonne nuit!

Narsha  
(your lazy writer)


	7. PReliminaries

_J'avais envie d'écrire ce week end 3 une quinzaine de pages word rien que pour vous! Enjoy!_

_**Yachiru-chan92:** J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre aussi._

_**Guest:** Oui, Kabuto reste méchant. C'est évident puisque je suis la trame principale du manga._

_**lala:** Je suis une sadique et j'aime ça!_

_**Chaa:**Ton commentaire me va droit au coeur. Au moins ça me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose qui se démarque et qui plait aux gens._

_Oui-oui, j'ai mis moins de trois jours à pondre ce chapitre, je m'améliore. Et à part les fans de Gaara, tous les autres devraient contents. Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ^^ vous me donnez envie de continuer cette histoire pour vous._

* * *

La salle dans laquelle nous entrâmes était totalement vide. Le plancher sous nos pieds couinait faiblement, et l'écho renvoyé par les murs nus avait quelque chose de décevant. Je levai la tête. De chaque côté des murs se trouvaient des galeries supérieures. Bien qu'exténuée, je trouvais la force de bondir suffisamment haut pour atteindre l'avancée de mur sur ma droite. Sans perdre de temps j'adhérais grâce à du chakra sous mes pieds. Puis, je crochetais de mes doigts la rambarde au dessus et me projetais d'une torsion des épaules. La force de mon mouvement me propulsa avec de l'élan. Je vrillais sur moi-même pour atterrir sur mes pieds. Je pris lestement contact avec le sol, baissée, mais en garde. Je me relevais, expirant profondément. Un applaudissement me ramena à la réalité, me faisant perdre ma concentration. Je posai mes mains sur le garde-fou métallique et jetai un regard en bas.

_ Waouh, Naru-chan! me lança Sakura. Quelles pirouettes !

_ Héhé ! ris-je, gênée.

Je passais une main dans mes mèches folles derrières ma tête. Je souriais franchement. Mais ce compliment me prenait à dépourvu. Cela faisait profondément plaisir de se faire bien voir. Et cela m'allait droit au cœur. Je rougissais, embarrassée par cette marque d'affection et d'admiration de la part de ma partenaire. D'habitude c'était Sasuke qu'elle regardait avec ces yeux là. Mes yeux glissèrent brièvement vers ledit brun. Dans ses yeux noirs brillaient une lueur ténue de reconnaissance, et autre chose de bien plus sombre que je ne sus identifier. Mon sourire devint presque forcé. Je pris un air faussement dégagé. Rien ne devait ternir la fierté que je ressentais pour ce moment de gloire passager.

_ Mais… c'est naturel, Sakura-chan ! C'est moi.

_ Au lieu de faire ton intéressante, va plutôt vérifier si les portes des galeries sont ouvertes pour que l'on puisse avancer, répliqua sèchement Sasuke.

Je me sentis presque insultée par son ton autoritaire. Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Comme s'il était en train de me dire derrière ses mots : « Tes cabrioles pitoyables ne sont rien par rapport à mon talent ». Et ça me faisait mal. Pour une fois que je pouvais me sentir près de son niveau, il me rabaissait. Comme s'il avait peur du fait que je le rattrape. Mieux valait garder Sakura hors de nos rivalités incessantes. Je devais agir dans le bien du groupe. Mais je garderai en tête cet affront, pour te le rendre Sasuke. Je n'aurai aucun remords à te blesser si l'occasion se présentait. Dès qu'il ne sera plus question d'équipe… Tu peux déjà numéroter tes abatis. Car Namikaze Naruto est bien moins encline à pardonner qu'Uzumaki Naruto. Et elle oublie encore moins…

Je me dirigeais vers l'issue devant moi. Elle était barrée par une porte. Je posais ma main sur la poignée. Elle ne pivota pas. Fermée. Dépitée, je bondis sur la barre de fer censée éviter une chute, et bondis. J'ajoutais une légère dose de Chakra dans ma propulsion, me permettant d'atteindre la barre en face. Là aussi une porte fermée. Je ne prix même pas la peine de tenter de l'ouvrir. Je connaissais d'avance le résultat. Ma curiosité étant donc satisfaite, je me laissais retomber en arrière. En dessous de moi, Sakura poussa un cri d'alerte. Je n'avais nul besoin de l'aide d'un de mes coéquipiers. Je regroupais mes membres, effectuais un salto arrière avant de me préparer à atteindre l'étage inférieur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser perdre l'énergie qu'il me restait après mon atterrissage. Mais loin de m'envoler de nouveau, je me contenais de pivoter sur mes appuis et de terminer sur un dérapage contrôlé qui me mena en face de mes coéquipiers. Précision et souplesse, voilà ce que requerrait la maîtrise du type Suiton. Que ce soit dans le corps, l'attitude, ou le mental. J'étais l'eau, cet élément magique : je pouvais tout.

_ Dites, vous avez vu ça ? demanda Sakura en désignant le mur aveugle face à nous.

Je levais la tête. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais il y avait là un message écrit à l'attention des candidats : « _Si ton Ciel déficient s'avère, approfondis tes connaissances, et sois prêt. Si ta Terre défaut te fait, élance toi dans les étendues sauvages où ta récompense tu trouveras. Ciel et Terre tous deux ouverts, les dangers s'écarteront et sur le droit chemin tu avanceras. Des _ l'élite tu deviendras, et de guider, digne tu seras. _» C'était signé Sandaime Hokage.

_ C'est aussi chiant que les vieux bouquins ce truc, commentais-je.

_ Naru-chan, soupira Sakura sois un peu respectueuses des paroles des anciens.

_ Ils me brêlent les anciens ! Ils passent leur temps à radoter. En plus ça veut rien dire ce truc ! Et puis il débloque le vieux, il a oublié un mot !

_ Je pense que ce texte est en rapport avec les rouleaux, déclara la rose. A mon avis c'est ici que nous devons les ouvrir.

Je sortis les rouleaux de ma sacoche et les tendis devant moi. Sakura se saisit du plus clair des deux, représentant le Ciel. Par galanterie, Sasuke laissa les filles s'occuper de l'ouverture. Bah pour une fois qu'il était sympa, je n'avais rien à redire. Parfois, Sasuke c'était quand même un chouette type. Ou alors il nous laissait faire par sécurité. Ça lui ressemblerait bien. Comme ça s'il se passait un truc il serait le héros. Et en plus il pourrait nous sermonner sur notre manque de prudence. Mais quel vicieux ! De toute façon, Sasuke, c'était toujours un connard.

_ A trois, décrétais-je. Un…

_ Deux, souffla Sakura.

_ Tr… commença Sasuke.

_ Attendez ! criais-je en lui coupant la parole. On fait un, deux, trois puis on ouvre, ou bien un, deux et on ouvre à trois.

_ Mais on s'en fout, Naru-chan !

_ Bon, eh bien… Allons-y !

Sakura et moi déroulèrent les parchemins d'un même mouvement. Au milieu d'un cercle de caractères étranges et d'arabesques farfelues, s'étendait le mot « hommes. Je regardais avec perplexité le contenu du rouleau. Echangeais un regard avec Sakura. Elle affichait le même regard étonné. Soudain, le papier sembla se gondoler tout seul. Comme une bulle qui allait éclater au milieu de la feuille, déformant le mot écrit au centre. Un panache blanc s'élevait de ma feuille. Une même fumée émergeait du rouleau boursouflé de ma coéquipière.

_ Naruto, Sakura, jetez-vite ces rouleaux !

La voix de Sasuke avait claquée. C'était un ordre. Et pourtant je ne le discutais pas. Il y avait une telle inquiétude qui sous-tendait les propos du brun que je n'avais osé répliquer. Nous lançâmes les rouleaux plus loin. La fumée qui émergeait des deux parchemins s'enroulait, se contractait, tourbillonnait. Puis, alors qu'elle tendait à se dissiper, j'entraperçus une silhouette dans le gaz environnant. Avant de reconnaitre à qui elle appartenait.

_ Oh ! lâchais-je incrédule.

_ Mais c'est… entama Sasuke.

_ Yo ! nous salua Iruka-Sensei qui venait d'être invoqué. Ça faisait un bout de temps !

_ Q… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Sakura.

_ Vous avez l'air d'en avoir bavé les enfants… Que… Naruto !

_ Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai encore fait aucune connerie là !

_ Non mais cette apparence… cette voix !

Il se précipita vers moi et me tourna autour. Ses yeux exprimaient une incompréhension totale. Et aussi une blessure. Comme si… Il ouvrit brusquement mon gilet. Ses yeux fixèrent les excroissances que les bandages ne camouflaient plus. J'avais tellement l'habitude de marcher dans ce corps là, c'être moi, que j'avais complètement zappé… Iruka-Sensei n'avait jamais su que j'étais une fille.

_ Euh… Surprise ! lançais-je d'une voix faible et horriblement mal à l'aise.

_ Quand Kakashi m'annonçait que j'allais recevoir un choc en vous voyant… J'avais tout envisage. Mais ça… ça…

_ Mais enfin, je croyais que vous étiez au courant, arguais-je. La moitié de Konoha m'a vue en train de faire du shopping avec Sakura il y a deux semaines à peine !

_ Le pauvre, l'apprendre comme ça… murmura Sakura.

_ Et puis j'y pense, changeais-je de sujet, pourquoi l'invocation a fait apparaître Iruka-Sensei et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Hum… Oui, vous avez raison, il y a plus urgent que mes états d'âme. L'invocation devait faire apparaître un Chuunin pour vous délivrer un message important. C'est… disons un choix de ma part d'avoir été invoqué devant vous.

_ Un message ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs il était temps ! Vous avez réussi la deuxième épreuve ! Bravo à tous les trois. Pour fêter votre succès, en temps normal, je vous aurais invité à manger un bol de nouilles chez Ichiraku, mais…

Je l'interrompis en lui sautant dessus en criant de joie. Mon cœur exultait. Nous avions passé in extremis ! Je serrais mon mentor contre moi avec fougue.

_ Elle est increvable celle-là, laissa tomber Sasuke avec une pointe d'amusement.

_ Euh… N..Naruto-kun euh Naruto-chan fit Iruka d'une voix curieusement étranglée.

Je cessai ma célébration de notre victoire pour prêter une plus grande attention à Iruka-Sensei. Il était complètement rouge. Mon corps s'était enroulé autour de son torse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur mon T-shirt. Et donc mon anatomie féminine. Je me débattais et tombais au sol sur les fesses devant lui, rouge de honte. C'était dur d'être une fille. Il fallait avoir plus de retenue que je n'en avais avec les hommes. Tout à coup, j'éclatai d'un rire joyeux, faisant retomber la pression dans la salle. Sakura qui nous fixait d'un air gêné se joignit à moi, suivie par Iruka. Sasuke esquissa à peine un sourire. Mais bon c'était dans son tempérament.

_ Il va falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux, Naruto-Kun. Ah non, Naruto-chan… Je vais me tromper tout le temps !

_ N'ajoutez pas de suffixe, et ça ira, répondis-je.

_ Au moins je suis rassuré, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi survoltée !

_ Qu'auriez-vous fait si nous avions ouvert les rouleaux avant d'arriver à la tour ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Toi non plus tu ne changes pas Sasuke, toujours aussi perspicace.

_ Aussi casse-couille, oui ! marmonnais-je. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends de plomber l'ambiance ?

_ Vous l'avez certainement compris cet examen visait à tester vos capacités dans des conditions de mission réelles. En d'autres termes si vous aviez enfreint les règles au cours de l'épreuve et déroulé les parchemins, je serais apparu juste devant vous et je vous aurai fait perdre connaissance jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.

_ Eh bien, heureusement que je vous ai arrêté à temps tous les deux.

_ C'est Naruto qui a commencé !

_ Menteur ! T'étais à perpète les nouilles quand on a ouvert les parchemins !

_ Fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour que tu puisses te rhabiller tranquille !

_ Ah parce que t'as besoin d'une excuse maintenant ? Je l'ai pas beaucoup vu l'excuse quand tu m'as maté en train de me laver dans la rivière et en train de galérer avec mes sous-vêtements ! Bravo le nindô !

_ Mais… Mais non !

_ Au fait maître ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce texte au mur ? fit Sakura pour détourner l'attention de la rixe qui venait de commencer entre nous.

Iruka commença à expliquer le mystère du mot manquant et la signification des mots derrière les mots. Tout en faisant abstraction du combat verbal entre Sasuke et moi. Mais je voyais à ses yeux inquiets qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de notre querelle. Cependant il ne savait plus comment s'imposer entre nous. Sakura et lui préférèrent donc nous ignorer superbement.

_ … par exemple pour Naruto dont le cerveau est le point faible…

A cette mention, je stoppais mon poing à quelques millimètres du visage de Sasuke et tournais la tête. Il semblait faible et n'avait pas complètement récupéré de nos précédents combats. Je gardais tout de même serrée la main qui agrippait son col. J'avais également autour de mon cou les mains du garçon qui tentait à la fois de l'étrangler et de me repousser loin de lui. Je voyais d'ailleurs cette chamaillerie comme un jeu. Je préférais pouvoir attendre un vrai combat entre nous deux avant de lui faire ravaler les paroles désagréables qu'il m'avait décrochées.

_ … il faut étudier toutes sortes de choses pour préparer tes missions…

_ Mpf, Usuratonkachi.

_ Urusai, Teme !

_ … Et enfin la dernière partie celui qui est parvenu à la maîtrise complète de son corps et de son esprit. Quels que soient les dangers qui se trouvent devant lui, il sera capable d'accomplir sa mission. Autrement dit, c'est uniquement en combinant le mental et le physique que l'on peut accomplir une mission en toute sécurité. Au cours de cet exercice de survie e cinq jours, vos capacités de base de Chuunin ont été mises à l'épreuve. Le Chuunin correspond au grade de commandant. Une de ses capacités consiste à diriger une équipe. Vous allez maintenant passer à l'épreuve suivante, aussi tâchez de ne pas oublier ce précepte : la combinaison systématique du savoir et de la force physique est indispensable à la réussite d'une mission. Ainsi s'achève ma fonction de messager.

_ Ok, maître ! lançais-je en saluant mon Sensei, sans une once de condescendance dans la voix.

Mais son air mi-triste, mi-inquiet me fit perdre mon sourire joyeux.

_ La troisième et dernière épreuve… est périlleuse. Soyez prudents. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement à toi Naruto. Il vous sera possible de réessayer plus tard et…

_ Nous parlerons plus tard, Sensei, je vous le promets. En attendant, il est temps pour moi d'avancer. J'espère que le même homme qui m'a attaché son propre bandeau frontal autour de la tête pourra faire preuve du même discernement que ce jour là.

_ Naruto, j'ai confiance en toi…

_ Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous n'avez pas confiance en _moi_.

Je le fixais dans les yeux, et il sursauta. Bien loin de la joie qu'il exprimait tout à l'heure, mon regard s'était fait sévère à son égard. Mais je parvins à adoucir mon expression d'un sourire contrit.

_ Si vous avez pu faire confiance à cet imbécile de gamin, alors vous n'avez rien à perdre à parier sur la kunoïchi qu'il est devenu.

_ Tu as raison, excuse moi… Quelque part je ne te connais plus… Excuse-moi.

_ Je ne renoncerai pas, c'est la voie que je me suis choisie.

Dans la grade salle centrale de la tour, sept équipes restaient encore en lice. D'une les angles avaient été arrondis pour effacer le côté martial de l'endroit. Mais notre taille minuscule comparée à celle des lieux nous donnait déjà un effet d'écrasement. Sur l'estrade, quelques Chuunins et Jounins en provenance de l'étranger ou de Konoha étaient alignés. Devant eux, sur une avancée, se tenait l'Hokage en habits de cérémonie, seul. Une autre dizaine de gradés se trouvaient en bas aussi. Leur dos à tous était droit. Ça rendait la chose officielle. C'était sans doute la réunion de toutes ces personnes ensembles qui avait permis l'organisation de notre tournoi.

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter… d'avoir passé la deuxième épreuve !

Dans le temps de pause qui suivit, je vis les aspirants se regarder entre eux, s'observer.

_ Maître Hokage va maintenant vous dévoiler les modalités de la troisième épreuve, s'écria Anko.

_ Avant de vous dévoiler en quoi consiste cette troisième épreuve, je voudrais vous exposer de la façon la plus claire possible le véritable objectif de cet examen. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ceci : pourquoi cet examen réunit-il des ressortissants de tous les pays de l'alliance ? Pour renforcer les liens d'amitié de nos pays ? Ou pour améliorer le niveau global de nos ninjas ? Il serait regrettable que vous vous mépreniez sur ce point… Cet examen est en vérité… une guerre à échelle réduite entre tous les pays de l'alliance. Si l'on se penche sur l'histoire, on y voit une suite de luttes entre pays voisins pour obtenir le pouvoir. Et c'est pour s'épargner le coût d'une guerre inutile qu'ils ont choisi ce lieu pour s'affronter. Certes… C'est bien sûr pour nos un moyen d'évaluer les ninjas, et je ne peux pas le nier, du fait du caractère sélectif de l'épreuve… Mais c'est avant tout pour le prestige de leurs pays que les ninjas viennent se battre en ce lieu au péril de leur vie. Les Seigneurs des autres pays et les personnalités éminentes qui seront nos employeurs, seront spectateurs pour cette épreuve. En outre, les chefs des confréries ninjas et les Seigneurs des différents villages cachés assisteront également à vos combats. Un grand nombre de choses dépendra des résultats. Les commandes de travail afflueront immanquablement vers les pays forts. Et à l'inverse les petits pays faibles peineront pour trouver des propositions de contrat. Et de la même façon, un pays certain de sa supériorité militaire n'hésitera pas à menacer les pays limitrophes. En d'autres termes il y aura des répercussions sur la politique étrangère. La puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village. La puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. Et la force réelle du ninja se révèle dans le combat où sa vie est en jeu. C'est pour cela qu'on vient vous regarder. C'est pour cela que vous devez briller. Cet examen ne prend son sens que si l'on s'y bat au péril de sa vie. Vos prédécesseurs se sont battus pour devenir Chuunin avec ce rêve en tête. Je le répète avant le début de cette troisième épreuve : ceci n'est pas un simple examen. C'est une tradition qui vise à préserver les équilibres des forces au prix de la vie. Ce sont vos rêves et l'honneur du village qui sont en jeu dans cette lutte.

_ Quel bla-bla… déballe-nous plutôt ton sac à propos de l'examen.

Les sensations de compréhension intime de l'examen que j'avais eu le temps du discours du vieux me désertèrent aussitôt que j'entendis cette voix. Glacée. Atone. Dangereuse. La voix e ce fou de Gaara ! Evidemment, il avait passé l'épreuve lui aussi. Un frisson malsain me parcourut l'échine. De la sueur perla sur mes tempes et roula jusque sur mes joues. Je sentais mon corps presque paralyser. Rétablir les équilibres militaires des pays tout en combattant au péril de sa vie ? Mais avec ce psychopathe dans les parades c'était impossible. Il allait tous nous tuer !

_ Hum… Passons maintenant aux modalités de l'examen…. Il s'agit de… Ahem…

Un adolescent au visage maladif apparut au pied de l'estrade, face à l'Hokage. Il portait la veste verte des Chuunins et un bandana noir.

_ Pardonnez mon intrusion maître Hokage. Je suis Hayate Gekko. J'ai été désigné pour arbitrer les rencontres.

_ Je te laisse la parole.

_ Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve, il y a un détail à régler. Mmm… il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne accès à l'épreuve elle-même.

_ Des qualifications ? demanda Sakura.

_ Des qualifs ! C'est quoi cette embrouille encore ? s'énerva Shikamaru.

_ Monsieur… Je ne saisis pas bien le pourquoi de cette phase préliminaire … Nous ne participerons pas tous à la prochaine épreuve ?

_ Hmm… Les deux premières épreuves ont été semble-t-il trop faciles… Du coup il, reste un peu trop de monde. Dans un tel cas le règlement prévoit de diminuer le nombre de participants.

_ C'est pas juste…

_ Comme l'a indiqué Maître Hokage, de nombreux invités assisteront à cette épreuve. Nous ne souhaitons pas en faire une épreuve interminable. Le temps imparti sera donc limité. Sur ce, ceux qui se sentent un peu trop « justes »physiquement, ou ceux qui préfèrent simplement arrêter doivent se décider maintenant. Les phases éliminatoires vont débuter dans un instant…

Quelque part, j'étais confiante en mes capacités. Je savais que j'allais faire partie de ceux qui riaient de l'avant. Enfin… Tant que je ne tombais pas face à un adversaire… Dans la liste des gens que je ne souhaitais pas avoir contre moi, je mettais Gaara en premier. Bien que me méfiant de ses coéquipiers, je les craignais moins que ce fou. Du reste… Même si nombre d'entre eux faisaient partie des gens que j'appréciais, je ne pouvais pas les laisser marcher sur mon rêve. Un jour, tous me reconnaîtraient et je deviendrais Hokage.

Le seul désistement qui se produisit fut celui de Kabuto. Et cela 'intriguait fortement. Lorsque je lui en demandai la raison, il prétexta une surdité depuis le début de la première épreuve. Et quelque chose en moi me disait que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de son huitième échec consécutif à l'examen Chuunin. Quelqu'un arrivé aussi loin dans les épreuves comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, et assez loin les fois dernières également au vu des informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur ses adversaires avait les capacités pour être un bon capitaine. Tout d'abord il ne manquait pas de physique : lors du combat face aux trois types d'Ame, il n'avait pris que très peu part à la bataille, restant en retrait comme l'avait fait Sakura. Or, aucune des armes ne l'avaient touché lors des assauts réels. Il ne manquait pas non plus d'esprit. Ses informations sur ses cartes prouvaient qu'il savait en obtenir, donc discerner le vrai du faux, et analyser avec une acuité terrible. Et son regard sanglant lorsqu'il avait été à terre… J'avais le sentiment que ce désistement avant la dernière ligne droite n'avait pas été la seule de cet adolescent.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui me choquait dans notre groupe de Genins. Derrière-moi, Sakura tentait de faire sortir Sasuke. Etrange. Je connaissais les capacités de notre camarade, tout comme Sakura. Bien qu'à mon sens il ne fasse pas un bon leader, et je devais reconnaître que mes propres capacités en la matière étaient pires, il n'avait rien à craindre de matchs éliminatoires. Mais l'inquiétude et la véhémence avec laquelle Sakura souhaitait le voir se retirer de l'épreuve me mirent la puce à l'oreille. Elle évoqua une marque qui faisait souffrir Sasuke depuis le combat contre Orochimaru. Certainement la raison de la faiblesse de Sasuke durant ces derniers jours. Elle était dans tous ses états. Je vis des larmes couler de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle criait à tout va qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre. Mais je connaissais Sasuke, et il répliqua à la jeune fille des mots que je n'entendis pas.

_ Je ne laisserai personne, pas même toi se mettre en travers de mon chemin, déclara-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle.

_ Hunh, et c'est le gars qui ne tenait presque plus debout depuis quelques jours qui me dit ça ! raillais-je. Et puis t'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ! C'est bien une attitude de mec, ça. Tiens, Sakura, prends mon mouchoir.

_ Merci, Naru-chan, sanglota-t-elle avant de se moucher.

_ Euh… Bah garde-le tant que t'y es. J'me sens d'humeur généreuse. Quant à toi Sasuke, c'est toi qui décide. Si t'as envie d'offrir une victoire facile à ton adversaire libre à toi. Remarque, tu peux toujours t'évanouir dessus, ça en fera deux de moins.

_ Naruto…

Sasuke me fixa dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs dans mes yeux bleus. Et il me fixa avec un air sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais prit avec moi. Pas de mépris dans ce regard. Juste… Quelqu'un qui regarde d'égal à égal. Et quelque chose de sombre, très sombre. Le genre de néant à se perdre et à s'y noyer. Et dans tout cela, mon rival de toujours qui me regardait moi. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il se moquait en silence des piètres pitreries d'Uzumaki Naruto. Ce n'était pas comme le dégoût colérique qu'il affichait pour le manque de performances de Sakura. Non, c'était…

_ J'ai des choses à régler avec toi aussi.

_ Sasuke, je… (Des mots sortaient de ma bouche avant même que je ne les ai pensés correctement)

_ Ahem, la phase éliminatoire va donc Débuter. Vous vous affronterez en combat singulier un contre un, dans des conditions de combat réel. Comme vous êtes tout justes 20, ça fait 10 combats. Euh… Les vainqueurs passent le tour préliminaire. Il n'y a strictement aucune règle. Le combat se poursuivra jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux adversaires meure, s'écroule, ou se déclare vaincu. Si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir, je vous souhaite promptement de déclarer vite défaite. Si je juge que l'issue d'un combat ne fait plus aucun doute, il est possible que j'intervienne pour interrompre… Car nous ne tenons pas à accumuler les cadavres. Et maintenant pour être fixés sur votre destin…

_ Ouvrez, ordonna Anko dans le micro qu'elle portait à côté de son visage.

_ Regardez bien le panneau électrique devant vous. Deux noms y apparaîtront pour chaque rencontre. Sans plus tarder j'appelle les deux premiers combattants.

Nos regards se portèrent sur le mur du fond. Sur un écran de télévision géant, deux noms s'affichaient. Le second m'était inconnu et désignait un certain Yoroi Akadô. Le premier… 2tait Sasuke. L'arbitre leur demanda s'ils avaient une objection quant à leur adversaire. Puis on nous invita à rejoindre les gardons des spectateurs situés au dessus. L'accès se faisait par deux escaliers taillés dans la roche derrière nous. J'aperçus Maître Kakashi passer nonchalamment derrière Sasuke. Je sus qu'il lui parlait de quelque chose rien qu'à la position de Sasuke et ses expressions faciales. Avant de m'éloigner, je décidais de tirer quelque chose au clair. Par chance, le brun semblait aussi avoir des questions pour moi.

_ Sasuke ! C'est quoi cette histoire de marque avec Sakura ?

_ Rien, t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

_ Quand ?

_ Lorsque j'ai dit que tu faisais aussi partie des adversaires de valeurs que je souhaitais affronter. Tu as commencé une phrase, puis l'examinateur a parlé.

_ C'était… (J'hésitais, détournais le regard. Tentais de ne pas rougir à ses yeux qui me pénétraient. Je pouvais comprendre que des filles le trouvent attirant. Il était hautement magnétique.) Rien de bien important.

Sasuke m'agrippa l'épaule et rapprocha mon oreille de sa bouche. Je serrais les dents. Il avait de la poigne. Son attitude dénotait une habitude d'être obéi. Il s'attendait à ce que je fasse exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et je venais de lui refuser une réponse. Principalement parce que je l'ignorais moi-même. Et là, il murmura à mon oreille :

_ J'ai vu… Comment ils te regardaient…

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ceux que je souhaite abattre pour tester mes capacités : Lee, Neji, et ce Gaara. Tous les trois te regardent. Toi aussi tu les regardes. Et je n'aime pas cela.

Sasuke monopolisait mon oreille gauche de son souffle chaud. Et il était désespérément collant et protecteur envers moi depuis quelque temps. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Oui, j'allais faire cela. J'en avais envie, même la culpabilité demeurerait. Un peu. Mais l'envie me démangeait depuis une heure de lui faire ravaler son regard dans la salle d'arrivée de la deuxième épreuve. Oh oui. Et cette phrase lâchée après avoir repoussé les tentatives de Sakura avec un tel machisme… Et lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses cibles, je n'en faisais pas partie. Il ne se souciait pas de moi. Il me pensait encore loin au dessous de lui, ou du moins voulait-il se convaincre lui-même qu'il devait encore me protéger. Je saisis son poignet dans un étau de fer. Ma voix se fit aussi froide et incisive que son souffle était brûlant contre mes cheveux.

_ Uchiha Sasuke. Cette tentative minable de séduction marche peut-être sur les autres filles, mais pas sur moi. En aucun cas je ne suis tenue de faire tes quatre volontés. Alors cesse de penser à ton énorme égo et fous moi la paix. Touche-moi une fois encore et tu vas le regretter.

L'examinateur intervint pour me faire rejoindre les gradins et pouvoir entamer le premier match. Je ne me retournai pas sur Sasuke. Il avait ce qu'il méritait. Ce match promettait d'être ennuyant au possible. Peut-être même que je n'allais même pas m'embêter à le regarder. Derrière-moi, je savais le garçon en train de masser son poignet endolori. S'il avait une sacré poigne, mon épaule le témoignant, c'était aussi moins cas. Et vu son état de faiblesse, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu lui briser le métacarpe gauche. Et il le savait. Maintenant, c'était à lui de comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'une surprotection. Savoir que je pouvais requérir son aide si je la nécessitais, oui, mais pas me faire protéger pour un oui ou pour un nom.

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Sasuke. Le « génie » de Konoha. Sérieusement, s'il suffisait de réussir son examen final de l'Académie dans le temps imparti, alors il n'était pas plus un génie que les autres diplômés lambda. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il faillit perdre dès le début du match. Affaibli physiquement, il ne tenait pas la route face à son adversaire, plus grand, plus lourd et plus en forme. Je remarquais à peine qu'à côté de moi qui m'ennuyais ferme, se trouvait l'équipe de Gai. Dont deux membres étaient assez puissants. Sasuke avait remarqué leurs regards vers moi. Lee devait encore se demander si j'étais une fille ou un garçon, et arriver à la conclusion finale que j'étais de sexe féminin. Mais Neji ? Je ne comprenais pas.

C'est alors que Sasuke surprit les expectations de tout le monde : il recopia le Taijutsu de Lee. Et Yoroi décolla du sol sous un coup de pied bien placé, avant que son adversaire n'utilise contre lui la technique de l'ombre de la feuille morte. Soudain, ai lieu de frapper son adversaire comme il était en prévision de le faire, Sasuke se figea. Il cracha un peu de sang, et une marque noire envahir son visage et le morceau de cou que je pouvais apercevoir depuis ma place. Je clignais des yeux juste à ce moment là. Lorsque je les rouvris, la silhouette de Sasuke était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Et il entama un terrible enchaînement de coups de pieds rapides, en tourbillonnant autour de son adversaire. Mais… Cette vrille… C'était exactement celle que j'avais faite dans la salle d'attente pour surmonter la rambarde ! Et tout le monde allait trouver son attaque géniale alors que ce n'était qu'un gros copieur ! L'adversaire de Sasuke ne bougeait plus. Il fut déclaré vainqueur.

_ Tch, sale copieur ! Je ne l'avais même pas vu utiliser ses Sharingans tout à l'heure.

_ Tu l'as vu aussi, Naruto-san, fit le garçon en pyjama vert en se tournant vers moi.

_ J'ai vu surtout que lui on dit que c'est un génie. Purée, ces vrilles c'est moi. Je devrais mettre un copyright. En plus je l'avais totalement improvisée !

_ J'ai mis des années à obtenir ce niveau de précision pour cette technique !

_ Naru-chan ! Sasuke regarde par ici, on lui fait coucou ? Youhou, Sasuke-kun !

JE ne répondis pas à cette invitation. Lee détourna brièvement le regard sur le terrain. Je ne cessai pas de le fixer. Tout plutôt que de croiser les yeux de ce connard. Et derrière Lee, je vis brièvement un iris mauve se darder sur moi. Les deux arçons de l'équipe de Gai affichèrent un sourire victorieux. Kakashi emporta Sasuke avec lui dans une salle adjacente. Tant mieux, moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais.

_ Dis Naru-chan, ça ne va pas avec Sasuke ? Tu as totalement évité de regarder son match.

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Ce type est imbu de lui-même, il se prend pour le chef, et il voudrait que tout le monde soit à ses pieds. Sérieusement des fois il me tape sur les nerfs.

_ Il est vrai que Naruto-san a une certaine force de caractère, fit remarquer Lee. Tu ne te laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds par les garçons.

_ Rhaa mais les hommes sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent dominer le monde !m'énervais-je.

_ Je ne pense pas cela, réplica Lee.

_ Oui, tu as raison, je généralise trop le machisme de certains. Sasuke me saoule trop depuis un moment. A ses yeux on ne vaut rien. Sakura et moi on lui sert de faire-valoir.

_ Naru-chan ! C'est horrible ce que tu dis !

_ Je pense sincèrement que Sakura-san et Naruto-san ont de grandes capacités. D'abord parce qu'elles sont les deux seules filles à qui j'ai osé demander de sortir avec moi. JE vous protégerai de ma vie !

Il nous fit un sourire de conquérant, très grand, très blanc. Avec une pose qui aurait pu être cool sans la coupe de cheveux et les vêtements. Derrière lui, je crus voir Neji fusiller son coéquipier du regard. Intéressant. Pendant ce temps là, le deuxième match entre Shino et Zaku se terminait sur la victoire du premier.

_ Au fait Sakura, pendant le match de Sasuke, j'ai cru voir une marque noire dans son cou…

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Naruto… (elle détourna le regard).

_ Hé, Lee tu l'as vu la marque dans le cou de Sasuke tout à l'heure, toi ?

_ Tu… Tu… Tu as cessé de mettre des pronoms de politesse, comme si nous étions proches… se mit-il à pleurer de joie.

_ Ok, laisse tomber Lee. Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'attention du garçon fut reprise par le combat. Soudain, Zaku tenta d'utiliser une technique de Ninjutsu. Et ses bras s'arrachèrent de son corps avec violence. N'ayant pas suivi ce qui s'était passé, je ne compris pas. J'aurais mieux fait de fixer le combat. Et si je me retrouvais face à Shino plus tard ?

_ Neji... Tu as vu ce type ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux, et forma des signes avec ses mains. Il termina avec l'index et le majeur droit tendus devant son visage. Ses yeux mauves semblèrent différents. Les veines autour de ses orbites s'étaient dilatées. Elles affleuraient la peau.

_ C'est effrayant… Ce n'est pas par invocation qu'il fait apparaître ses insectes. Il les héberge à l'intérieur de son corps.

_ Répète ça ? s'étonna Lee.

_ Il est d'une famille originaire de Konoha qui peut contrôler les insectes, nous informa Gai-Sensei.

_ J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire de cette lignée et de sa tradition secrète. Ses membres, dès leur naissance font un nid pour les insectes. Ils les commandent à main levée, se reposant entièrement sur eux pour le combat. En échange ils leur donnent continuellement du chakra à dévorer.

_ Il serait donc un descendant de cette famille, commenta Lee.

_ Whaow, tu en sais des choses Neji-Senpai, complimentais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire poli, les yeux fermés. J'aimais la voix de ce garçon. A la fois grave, douce et posée. Et tellement reposante. Bien plus agréable en vérité que celle de Sasuke. Et puis, malgré son regard un peu dur, il semblait plus avenant que l'Uchiha. Je trouvais vraiment quelque chose de gentil dans ses traits. Pas gentil comme Lee et sa naïveté touchante. Non, plutôt dans le sens de la bonté, de la justice.

Kakashi se matérialisa juste derrière moi et Sakura.

_ Yo !

_ Yo ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Et Sasuke, maître ? Comment va-t-il ?

Je devais avouer que j'atte dais quand même la réponse à cette question. J'avais beau trouver le brun responsable de tous mes maux et de ceux de la terre entière, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire du muron pour lui. Il restait mon coéquipier, mon rival, et à ces deux titres l'un de mes plus proches amis.

_ Il est hors de danger, il dort comme une souche à l'infirmerie.

La réponse, me convenant, je cessai de faire attention aux interactions sociales de Sakura. En bas de l'arène, l'un des adversaires ne m'était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait du type peinturluré qui avait agressé Konohamaru avant le début des épreuves. Je le trouvais profondément antipathique. Et pour avoir dans son équipe un psychopathe comme Gaara, il fallait être pas mal barré non plus. Son adversaire lui brisa rapidement les vertèbres cervicales grâce à son corps hyper flexible. Mais ce qu'il venait d'attaquer se révéla être une marionnette qui s'immobilisa. Son manipulateur sortit alors de sa cachette. Et lui brisa tous les os. Ce combat fut assez expéditif. En tant qu'arme, les pantins étaient très efficaces. Trop mêmes.

La quatrième rencontre opposa Yamanaka Ino à Haruno Sakura. Etant de forces égales, dix minutes de combat ne suffirent pas à départager une victoire. Enfin, un combat. C'était vite dit ! Je ne voyais là que des techniques basiques et des coups trop faciles à parer. Je savais que je ne devais pas trop espérer de ma coéquipière, mais là… Je me faisais chier grave.

_ Pfff, c'est nul… commentais-je.

_ Tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit, Naruto, me dit Kakashi. On apprend de tous les combats. Et celui-là est particulièrement instructif pour toi. Pour ce qui est du contrôle du chakra, la maîtrise de Sakura est bien meilleure que la tienne ou celle de Sasuke. Son chakra circule dans tout son corps, et le timing de ses attaques est parfait.

_ Si elles pouvaient être efficaces aussi… De toute façon c'est bien pour elle si elle peut économiser son Chakra. Moi, j'en ai assez pour me permettre d'en gâcher un peu, non ?

_ Oui, mais un petit gâchis, puis un autre, puis un autre… Dans l'absolu elle se fatiguera moins vite que toi.

En contrebas, Ino cédait aux provocations de Sakura. Et se coupa les cheveux pour lui montrer sa détermination. Avant de les jeter entre elles deux. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas baleine sous gravier. Ino forma un sceau de ses mains, presque une cible devant son visage pointée en direction de Sakura.

_ Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?demandais-je à tout va.

_ C'est la technique de possession propre au clan Yamanaka, m'indiqua Neji. Ino envoie sa force psychique en direction de Sakura pour prendre possession de son corps pendant quelques minutes.

_ C'est efficace ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais que la théorie. Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter le clan Yamanaka.

Sakura partit en courant. Ino ne bougea pas ses pieds. Mais son sceau se modifia, prenant la forme d'un triangle dont ses pouces joints formaient la base. Toutes deux baissèrent la tête, inconscientes. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion pour mieux permettre à Ino de piéger les jambes de Sakura dans une corde faite grâce à ses cheveux traversés par le Chakra. Et cette fois, Ino forma le vrai sceau de sa technique pour attaquer Sakura. Je soupirais. Là encore c'était mon rôle de soutenir mes coéquipiers.

_ Hé, Sakura ! Tu dors ou quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler que perdre face à elle c'est perdre toutes tes chances de sortir avec Sasuke ?

Ino qui contrôlait le corps de Sakura perdit son air confiant. Elle frissonnait de tout son corps en se tenant la tête. Ino décida qu'il était plus sage de réintégrer son enveloppe corporelle. A nouveau les deux filles pratiquement épuisées se jetèrent l'une contre l'autre. Double K.O. L'arbitre déclara un match nul. Kakashi- Sensei et le Jounin barbu qui dirigeait l'équipe de Shikamaru vinrent récupérer leurs combattantes pour aller les adosser contre un mur.

La cinquième rencontre opposa Ten-Ten à Temari. Celle-ci aurait dû se révéler intéressante. En effet, la brune faisait partie de l'équipe de Neji et Lee, elle avait donc droit à ma plus grande attention. Quant à son adversaire, il s'agissait de l'autre partenaire de Gaara. Donc également à surveiller de près. Celle qui invoquait des armes grâce à des parchemins était rapide, précise. Mais ne pouvait rivaliser face à la blonde et son éventail. Chaque coup de l'arme projetait des rafales monstrueuses. Je me demandais un instant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de demander des cours sur le Futon plutôt que sur le Suiton à Kakashi-Sensei. Lorsque sa victoire fut déclarée, la ninja de Suna projeta son adversaire inconsciente dans les airs. Lee arriva à temps pour la récupérer. Avant de se faire reprendre par son maître lorsqu'il tenta un coup de pied vengeur, bloqué lui aussi par l'éventail.

Le match suivant opposa Shikamaru à une des ninjas d'Oto. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Evidemment, le brun ne souhaitait pas combattre. Mais la force des choses et certainement les encouragements de son équipe et les miens le motivèrent assez. Comme il était très calculateur, il put leurrer sans mal son adversaire et lui faire oublier qu'elle se trouvait juste devant le mur d'enceinte. Une torsion de son ombre et la voilà qui se cogne la tête contre le mur. Boum ! Fini. A pus. Alors qu'il remontait vers son équipe, Shikamaru me jeta un regard. Ses lèvres murmurèrent le mot « position ». Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est en voulant me tourner vers Sakura et maître Kakashi, que je me rendis compte que j'étais seule. Entre Neji et Lee. Et qu'ils se croyaient très discrets avec leurs coups d'œil et lorsqu'ils tentaient de se rapprocher de moi. Je reculais. Mon paresseux préféré avait raison, il y avait danger.

_ Je vais vous laisser, les gars. C'est à mon tour de faire le spectacle !

_ Bonne chance Naruto-san ! m'encouragea Lee avec une tape dans le dos au risque de m'en décrocher les poumons.

Neji ne dit rien, mais ses yeux pâles me suivirent lorsque je descendis me mettre face à Kiba. Ce garçon me troublait, que ce soit le son de sa voix, l'aura apaisante qu'il émettait ou son physique.

_ Septième rencontre ! Naruto Uzumaki contre Inuzuka Kiba !

_ Super, Akamaru ! C'est comme si on avait déjà gagné !

_ Excusez-moi, il a le droit d'emmener son chien ici ?

_ Au même titre que les marionnettes et les kunais, les animaux dressés pour le combat sont des armes autorisées.

J'étirais un peu mes muscles qui s'étaient reposés pendant que j'observais les différents matchs. Je passais en revue cou, épaules, coudes, hanches, genoux et chevilles. Kiba attendit patiemment que je finisse avant de commencer son attaque. Il n'aurait pas dû. Cela faisait partie de ma diversion. Il se baissa brusquement sur ses appuis et concentra son énergie. Son Chakra l'enveloppa comme un cocon difforme tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes. Son manteau et son corps se confondant, il était devenu une créature mi-homme mi-chien aux pieds griffus et aux dents tranchantes. Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, il arriva sur moi, percutant mes abdominaux avec le coude et le genou droit. Mon corps fila dans les airs et heurta le mur. Avant de retomber au sol.

_ Examinateur, avec ça, Naruto est K.O. pour un bout de temps.

C'est alors que je me mis à applaudir. Et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de frapper un Kage Bunshin. JE n'avais jamais été devant lui, profitant de ce moment où mon clone s'étirait pour me dissimuler efficacement. Il avait eu beau me flairer, mon odeur était assez présente et assez proche de lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas garde qu'il y avait deux sources olfactives.

_ Tu m'as frappé assez fort, je dois le reconnaître. Bravo. (Je lui offris un grand sourire appréciateur) Cependant…

Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet à ma dernière phrase. C'était à mon tour d'attaquer, et j'allais lui montrer que la force brute seule ne lui servirait à rien. Je sautais en combat rapproché, m'effaçais sur le côté pour éviter son poing. Et ainsi… commença la danse. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses depuis mon face à face avec Lee. Et le fait de le savoir dans les gradins me poussait à chercher le meilleur de moi-même. Kiba, en dépit de sa force et de sa vitesse, ne parvenait qu'à m'effleurer, mais jamais à me saisir. Je jouais avec lui, cherchant à l'affaiblir. Il m'avait beaucoup trop sous-estimé. Au bout de quelques instants, je pus saisir les limites de ses mouvements par rapport aux miens. Je me lovais, disparaissais, fluide et souple comme le cours d'une rivière. Alors, quand je fus certaine d'une stratégie à mettre en place, je commençais à le frapper. Il se trouvait en garde inversée par rapport à moi. Son coup de pied direct arrivait vers mon ventre. Je le contrais d'un mouvement circulaire de ma jambe, posant mon pied levé entre ses jambes. Je m'en servis d'appui pour pivoter mes hanches et lui lancer un coup de talon dans le plexus solaire qui l'envoya au loin. Il glissa sur les fesses, ayant du mal à respirer.

_ … si tu ne mets pas tout ce que tu as en jeu, tu vas perdre.

_ Toi… grogna-t-il. Tu vas le regretter.

_ Viens, l'invitais-je en reprenant une garde.

Cette fois, il fut plus prudent qu'avant. Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi en courant de nouveau, il fit jaillir deux fumigènes de sa manche. La fumée occultait ma vision. Je ne voyais plus rien. Et ses poings ravageurs s'abattirent sur moi. Je ne parvenais pas à les voir arriver. D'ordinaire j'aurais pu entendre ses pieds lorsqu'il les bougeait, mais la grêle qui s'abattait sur moi sapait toute ma concentration. Ma tête me tournait, et lorsqu'arrivée au mur à force de reculer, je recommençais à voir clair, son poing emboutit mon visage. Je sentis le cartilage de mon nez se briser. Je criais de douleur. Il voulait jouer à cela, hein ? Mes mains enchainèrent des mudra.

_ Suiton, Mizurappa !

Le jet d'eau le frappa en pleine poitrine. Pas assez puissant pour lui briser quoi que ce soit, il fit tout de même s'envoler Kiba au loin. Je profitais de cette ouverture. Et bondis moi aussi. Je lui décochais un superbe uppercut sous le menton qui irait lui faire voir les étoiles. De son manteau jaillit son chien. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. La sale bête planta ses crocs dans ma manche et serra. J'écartais Kiba de moi d'un coup de pied droit, pendant que la créature resterait à l'abri dans les vêtements de son maître. Loin de là, elle raffermit sa prise sur mon bras, bloquant une de mes mains et modifiant mon équilibre. Ma vitesse d'attaque décrut fonction de ces paramètres, permettant à Kiba d'éviter mes assauts et de m'asséner deux coups. Un circulaire sur le flanc gauche et un coup de poing dans l'épaule. A force de bouger, le canidé glissa. Il sauta et se rétablit d'une vrille avant d'atterrir sur ses pattes en jappant.

_ Je l'admets, tu es bien différente d'autrefois. Mais c'est la fin pour toi ! Je vais passer aux choses sérieuses, me menaça Kiba.

_ Formidable Naruto ! Quel talent ! me lança Sakura.

Kiba lança une pilule à son chien. Celui-ci se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort. Son poil s'ébouriffa et devint rouge. De même, son maître mâchait quelque chose qu'il avala. Il s'accroupit au sol, concentrant son énergie dans un sceau. Sur son dos se percha son animal.

_ Prêt Akamaru ?

_ Waourf ! Waourf ! aboya-t-on en réponse.

_ Ninpô, la voie de la bête !

Deux créatures identiques, croisement entre Kiba et Akamaru mais en plus enragé se trouvaient face à moi. C'étaient devenu de vrais fauves. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, ils étaient sur moi. Et je fus prise dans leur danse du chien. Mon nez dégoutait de sang qui roulait jusqu'à mon menton. Chaque inspiration me faisait souffrir. Et ma blessure m'envoyait des élancements dans tout le crâne. Où était Kyuubi quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Des griffes déchirèrent mon uniforme en plusieurs endroits, entamant la peau. Soudain, profitant que je ne pouvais pas me défendre correctement, Kiba et Akamaru tourbillonnèrent et me foncèrent dessus.

_ Getsuga !

Les crocs des deux monstres me déchiraient, me compressaient. Je ressentais la douleur. Et en même temps. C'était comme si j'étais loin de mon corps. La petite machine s'était mise en marche dans ma tête. Et je passais en revue équipement et techniques que j'avais sur moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de source d'eau à proximité pour effectuer des attaques assez puissantes. A moins que… Je retombais au sol dans un grand fracas. Crachais du sang.

_ A ce stade de la compétition, ce sont les réelles capacités qui font la différence !

_ Je serai… le prochain Hokage… Je ne peux pas perdre… ici…

_ Toi, Hokage ? Laisse-moi rire ! Cesse de mentir, tu sais très bien que tu en es incapable. Même pour toi c'est un objectif impossible !

Je me relevais péniblement. Mes fonctions motrices étaient assez affectées pour me faire trébucher. Du sang continuait de couler de mon nez cassé. Mes griffures me faisaient souffrir, s'ourlant de rouge, imbibant le tissu.

_ Un jour je me hisserai au rang d'Hokage, mais toi, tu mèneras une vie de clébard !

_ Hep, tu sais que t'es lourde ? Cette fois on la finit Akamaru !

Ils coururent vers moi. Trop tard encore pour mettre en place la stratégie que j'avais prévue. D'abord, je devais pouvoir m'assurer de frapper Kiba. Akamaru était moins dangereux. Sans son maître, il ne saurait pas se battre. Je lançais un fumigène en l'air. Moi aussi je savais utiliser la fumée pour me battre. Et une fois dans cette protection, je me transformais à mon tour en homme bête. Kiba me débusqua dès le début grâce à mon odeur. Cependant j'eus le temps de me transformer encore, mimant un Akamaru blessé, forçant Kiba à frapper son propre partenaire. LE chien finit hors combat, et j'en profitais pour lancer cinq kunais dans la direction de Kiba. L'un d'eux portait une note explosive. Kiba eut le temps de les parer tous. J'avais fait exprès de les lancer n'importe comment.

_ Quatre sur Kiba, entendis-je distinctement quelqu'un dans les gradins, où est passé le cin…

Une explosion retentit bien au dessus de nous. Tous levèrent la tête y compris Kiba. Qui finalement sourit d'un air victorieux. Face à lui, je me faisais paraître en plus piteux état que je ne l'étais vraiment. Je laissais tomber un genou à terre.

_ Hah ! Regarde-toi, tu ne sais même pas viser ! se moqua Kiba. Tu as toujours été aussi nulle au lancer de kunai…

_ Tu devrais cesser de te baser sur mes anciennes performances.

Kiba qui s'était avancé en marchant, certain de sa victoire sur moi s'immobilisa. J'étais bien trop frondeuse pour quelqu'un d'exténué. Et ma voix était bien trop posée pour être celle d'une personne épuisée. Son sourire se figea autant que le mien s'élargit. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent dans les galeries supérieures de l'arène. Je n'avais jamais visé cet imbécile de Kiba. Car la note explosive ne servait qu'un seul but : déclencher l'alarme incendie. Les douches censées éteindre le départ de feux crépitaient tandis que de l'eau se déposait partout sur le terrain. Ici, j'étais invincible.

_ Suiton, Mizu no Senbon.

L'eau se solidifia en une myriade d'aiguilles qui se dirigèrent toutes vers Kiba. Dès qu'elles transperçaient sa peau, elles redevenaient liquides, non sans causer de profonds dégâts. Il cria. Rapidement, il s'écroula et ne bougea plus, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. J'avais gagné. L'utilisation trop massive de Chakra me fit tomber au sol lorsqu'on annonça ma victoire. J'arrêtais totalement ma technique. Les coups portés par les Getsuga répétitifs de Kiba et Akamaru avaient eu de graves conséquences sur mon organisme. Et chose que je n'expliquais pas, Kyuubi ne m'avait pas soigné du tout. Je me mis à vomir du sang.

_ Appelez une équipe médicale !

Les ninjas médecins m'allongèrent sur une civière, sur le flanc, pour éviter que je ne m'étrangle avec mon sang. J'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Les vivats s'étaient mués en cris d'effrois. Quelque part, au moins, on se souciait de ma santé. On m'aimait. Et ça faisait chaud au cœur. Quelqu'un posa un masque à respirer sur mon visage. Et tout éclata en une multitude de bulles colorées…

* * *

_Eeeeh oui, j'ai coupé avec les combats de Neji et de Gaara par choix personnel._

_Et je promets de satisfaire toutes mes fangirls le chapitre suivant (enfin pour les fans des personnages les plus importants)_


	8. Training

_Ce chapitre va décidément rendre les fangirls excitées..._

_**Dj:** Pas encore de Jiraya pour ce chapitre... Mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre._

_**Aya72:** Tu devrais être contente,ce chapitre est franchement éloigné du manga._

_**Yachiru-chan92:** Ah oui, Neji et Lee. On ne voit pas le deuxième dans ce chapitre. Quant au sceau tu as tout à fait raison._

_**Ptite Savoyarde:** Un Neji/Naruto donc... Cela risque d'être un peu dur vu ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite._

_**Agrond:** Les réponses à tes interrogations devraient se trouver dans ce chapitre._

_**Yuki chan:** Merci de ton soutien ^^_

_**Momo-chan98:** Que de Super! C'est super super!_

_**clotilde:** j'apprécie ton enthousiasme, en revanche ton commentaire m'a semblé un peu abrupt. Ce n'était sans doute pas ton intention,mais je l'ai presque pris comme une exigence. Et c'est désagré tout cas bonne lecture._

_**Streema:** j'ai coupé les combats parce qu'ils étaient trop connus, et qu'en plusc'est un peu soulant de regarder toutes lesdeuxsecondes pour voir quidit quoi,quand, à qui, pourquoi, comment..._

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'est noir. C'est affreusement noir.

J'ai l'impression de tomber sans que personne ne parvienne à me rattraper. Le genre de noir cauchemardesque qui nous étouffe jusqu'à nous réduire à notre plus profonde faiblesse. Est-ce que c'est ça l'inconscience ? J'ai l'impression que mon corps bouge à l'extérieur, et pourtant je ne sens rien. Pire, je ne suis rien. Plus rien du tout. Et j'ai mal, tellement mal. C'est la première fois que je me rends compte de ma propre faiblesse. Que je me rends compte que je ne suis ni invincible, ni infaillible. J'ai l'impression de m'étrangler, il y a quelque chose qui me pénètre. Il faut que je recrache, il faut que je recrache. Mais ma poitrine me semble si lourde. Ais-je encore une poitrine. Est-ce que… j'existe… toujours ? J'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Dans un effort surhumain, mes yeux s'ouvrent. Abondance de lumières qui transpercent ma rétine. Des images floues se succèdent au dessus de moi. Les dalles blanches d'un plafond de l'hôpital.

_ Tiens-bon gamine !

Il y a une voix qui me parle. J'entends d'abord les mots. LE ton angoissé et pressant. Qui se veut rassurant. Mais qui ne parvient pas à cacher son angoisse. Je me tourne vers cette bouche qui parle, sans savoir si elle s'est tue ou non. Je ne vois qu'un vague visage sans traits. Les sons prononcés tournent encore un bon moment dans mon esprit avant que j'en comprenne le sens. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, de parler. Mais il y a quelque chose qui râle et qui souffle dans ma gorge. Avant de sombrer de nouveau, j'aperçois la bombonne d'oxygène avec laquelle on me ventile.

C'est noir, affreusement noir.

J'émergeais. Quand ? Je l'ignorais. C'était peut-être juste après l'opération, peut-être des jours après. Mon corps était trop lourd pour que je le bouge. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était entendre ce qui se passait au dehors. Compter les pas des infirmières de nuit. Sentir l'odeur aseptisée de ma chambre d'hôpital. Et celle… des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même chambre. Ce n'étaient pas des patients, ils ne me semblaient pas mal en point. Des gens venus me visiter ? Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

La porte d'entrée coulissa. Quatre jambes. Une paire de talons hauts. Une légère odeur de nicotine.

_ Toujours à t'inquiéter de tes élèves, Kakashi, fit la femme que j'identifiais comme Kurenai-Sensei.

_ Enfin, bon, ça se comprends. Ce ne sont pas les miens qui ont été le plus amoché, fit l'autre homme, certainement Asuma. Pensez à Lee, sans l'intervention de Gai, le sable l'aurait complètement écrasé. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps d'abandonner.

_ Mes gamins ont de la chance, ils guérissent vite. Quoi que Naruto m'inquiète un peu. Kyuubi ne lui fait plus récupérer comme avant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a plu se passer dans la forêt de la mort.

_ Elle ira bien, les ninjas médecins sont doués, répliqua Kurenai. Quoi que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soumettent Hinata à des examens plus approfondis. Son cousin l'aurait tuée sans notre intervention.

_ Elle a gagné en courage, cette petite, commenta le fumeur.

_ Tous nos élèves se sont améliorés depuis quelque temps, fit Kakashi.

_ L'examen Chuunin a dû leur apprendre beaucoup.

_ Non, fit l'homme au masque. Je crois savoir avec quoi coïncide ce brusque regain d'enthousiasme. Je pense savoir ce qui les motive.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Je me demandais pourquoi. Et en même temps une graine de colère avait germé dans mon ventre. On avait osé attaquer mes amis. Je ne connaissais Lee que peu, mais l'antipathie que je vouais déjà au gamin du sable ne le rendait que plus haïssable. Et puis il y avait… Neji. Neji qui me troublait. Et pourtant quelque chose en moi ne pouvait lui pardonner le geste qu'il avait eu envers une personne de son propre sang. Pour moi qui n'avais jamais eu ni père ni mère, ni sœur ni frère, vouloir supprimer un semblable par haine était quelque chose que je ne pouvais tolérer. De même que je ne tolérais pas le désir de vengeance de Sasuke envers son frère. Mais le temps passé avec lui m'avais permis de le faire changer un peu. D'adoucir son cœur. Dans cette optique mon but n'était pas non plus de supprimer Neji. Ni même Gaara. Je voulais comprendre leur colère pour la changer en amour de son prochain. Même si mon moyen d'y parvenir serait de leur maraver la gueule !

_ Kakashi, tu ne pense pas que… commença Kurenai, brisant le silence.

_ Depuis que je dirige l'équipe sept, j'ai eu le temps de voir assez de choses surprenantes. Mais mon plus grand choc a été la révélation de Naruto. Pas tant au niveau physique, puisque je l'avais senti dès le début. Mais au niveau émotionnel.

_ Cette petite dégage quelque chose, fit Kurenai. Alors ce serait pour cela qu'Hinata est devenue assez forte pour s'opposer à son cousin ?

_ Je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir, fit Asuma.

_ Naruto possède un étrange pouvoir. Toute personne qu'elle a côtoyée, depuis qu'elle s'assume vraiment elle-même, a été attirée par elle. Chacun d'une manière différente. Un peu comme si elle était une étoile qui éclairait leur ciel et qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre. Elle les fascine. Elle les motive. Et cela fonctionne avec tout le monde.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Asuma, tu n'as pas remarqué les changements dans ton équipe ? Moi j'en ai vu deux. Le premier est sans grande importance, il concerne Ino et par la même occasion Sakura.

_ Quoi, leur match nul ?

_ Non, je parle d'avant. Je parle de l'interaction entre Naruto et Sasuke avant le combat de celui-ci et après le combat.

_ Oui, fit Kurenai, c'était la première fois que je voyais ce gamin ressentir quelque chose d'aussi élaboré, pour quelqu'un d'autre que Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi ? C'était qui celui-là encore ? Peut-être le frère de Sasuke.

_ Et ni Ino, ni Sakura n'ont eu de gestes violents envers Naruto, en dépit de l'intérêt poussé que lui envoyait Sasuke, s'aperçut Asuma. Mais… quelle est le deuxième changement ?

_ Il concerne à la fois ton équipe et celle des autres. Enfin, plus précisément les garçons avec qui Naruto a été en contact.

_ Leurs regards ?

_ Leurs regards.

_ C'est de leur âge Kakashi, soupira Asuma. Laisse-leur le temps de comprendre ce que signifie aimé vraiment, et ce qu'est l'amour dans la vie d'un ninja.

_ Oui mais, objecta l'homme au masque, c'est à cet âge là que ça commence. Et Naruto n'a absolument pas conscience de la pression qu'ils exercent sur elle de leurs regards. Et elle aussi peut se laisser troubler.

_ Néanmoins, fit Kurenai, on ne peut ignorer la motivation qu'elle représente pour eux. Ils se rendent compte de ce qu'est une femme en devenir, une féminité qui se révèle. Et sur ce plan, je la trouve bien plus mure que les autres Kunoïchi de la même génération.

_ Laissons-là seule. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'innocence qu'il lui reste sur ce sujet, fit Kakashi. Laissons-lui découvrir par elle-même que toutes les personnes en contact avec elle se mettent à l'aimer.

_ Le poids de cette affection…C'est ce qu'elle a toujours cherché, non ? L'enfant en qui on a scellé le démon-renard possède vraiment une force prodigieuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire ? Je ne comprenais pas le sens de leurs paroles. Une partie de leurs mots m'échappaient. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils parlaient de moi.

Le lendemain matin, je ne parvins pas encore à me lever. Mon corps était faible. Trop encore pour que je puisse bouger convenablement. Je restai donc là, attendant que la lumière de l'aube s'amplifie jusqu'à annoncer le début d'une nouvelle journée. Celle-ci n'annonçait lassante. Autour de moi, des machines bourdonnaient et crépitaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Sur mon visage, un masque respiratoire m'envoyait e l'oxygène. Une partie de la vapeur d'eau que j'expirais se condensait sur les parois transparentes. La moiteur contre ma bouche et mon nez était désagréable.

Quelqu'un bougea dans la pièce. Et je me rappelais que je n'étais pas la seule à me trouver dans cette pièce. Avec de longs efforts, mes bras crochetèrent les roues de mon lit. Celui-ci se mit à partir sur le côté. J'étendis dans un dernier souffle mes bras vers le rideau qui me séparait de ma colocataire. Et me remorquais. Centimètres par centimètres. Je parvins à aligner mon lit contre le deuxième, et à les accrocher ensemble au moyen d'un bricolage avec la table de nuit. Le rideau formait comme un dais au dessus de nos têtes. Heureusement pour moi, la perfusion accrochée à mon bras avait suivi le mouvement et ne s'était pas décroché de ma veine. Mon masque me tirait en arrière. Je préférais l'ôter et parvins à respirer sans être ventilée. En soit c'était une grande avancée.

Dans le lit à côté du mien, se trouvait une personne que je connaissais bien : Hinata-chan. Un de ses bras blancs s'était glissé hors de la couverture. Lorsque je m'installais contre elle, je vis la marque de bleus à intervalles réguliers sur sa peau. Et elle avait froid. Dans son sommeil, je l'entendais qui sanglotait. Ainsi son combat contre son cousin l'avait abattue à ce point…. Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Maladroitement, j'entourais la fille dans mes bras chauds et la serrai contre moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, je lui caressai les cheveux.

_ N… Naruto, entendis-je une voix à mon oreille alors que je venais de m'endormir.

_ Quoi… marmonnais-je d'une voix fatiguée.

_ M… Merci…

_ Pas de quoi.

_ Naruto-ch… chan, je suis dé… désolée pour ta deuxième épreuve.

Et là Hinata me raconta tout. La décision de l'examinateur lorsque je m'étais effondrée. Et pourtant, on venait de me déclarer vainqueur. Mais ce fut à Kiba qu'on donna le droit d'aller en finale. Je serrai mes poings et des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Je les laissai rouler le long de mes joues. Le destin était si injuste. Sasuke aussi se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital à l'heure actuelle, et pourtant il participerait au tournoi organisé dans un mois.

Une infirmière nous gronda gentiment en nous découvrant toutes les deux enlacées dans le lit de la jeune Hyuuga. Puis elle me réinstalla à ma place. Lorsque vint le temps des visites, on m'isola d'elle grâce au rideau. La porte se situant de son côté, je ne voyais pas ceux qui entraient. Et dès le matin, quelqu'un vint la voir. Son père, son cousin et sa sœur. L'homme ne resta pas tant de temps. Il se contenta de déplorer ses piètres capacités au combat.

_ Hinata-nee-san, fit la fillette. Est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir ?

_ O… Oui, ne t'inquiète p… pas, Hanabi.

_ L'héritière de notre clan ne devrait pas être aussi faible, assena froidement Neji. C'est ta faiblesse qui t'a conduit dans ces lieux.

Je ne savais pas que sa voix douce pouvait se faire aussi froide, aussi chargée de mépris. Je découvrais une facette du garçon qui me troublait. Une facette que je n'étais peut-être pas certaine d'apprécier.

_ Des p… personnes ayant ga… gagné s'y trouvent aussi.

_ Ah oui, mes Kohai de l'équipe de Kakashi, dit-il sans émotion.

_ Qui sont-ils ? demanda l'enfant.

_ De jeunes ninjas prometteurs, Hanabi-Sama. L'un d'eux est l'héritier du clan Uchiha.

_ Waaaa ! Il doit être fort, alors !

_ N… Naruto-chan aurait dû être t… ton adversaire au tournoi, Neji-nii-san.

_ Ah oui, elle. Très franchement mis à part Sasuke et ces ninjas du sable, aucun des autres Genins ne valent le coup.

Comme si l'on se rappelait de quelqu'un que l'on connaissait vaguement. Mais une personne que l'on n'appréciait guère.

_ J… j'ai v... vu que vous vous entendiez bien. Avec Lee-san et elle.

_ Il est vrai qu'elle est intéressante.

_ Qui est cette Naruto ? Elle est comment ?

_ C'est u...une k…kunoïchi très gentille et très f…forte. Elle… elle est comme une étoile qui b…brille.

_ Moi aussi quand je serai grande, je serai comme elle ?

_ Grands dieux, non Hanabi-Sama. Je vous le déconseillerai. C'est une roturière.

_ Oh ! Une vrai de vrai ? Avec la peau bronzée et qui parle très mal ?

_ Oui, cette fille est totalement sauvage et incivilisée. Mais au moins vaut-elle mieux qu'Hinata-Sama.

Je me sentis aiguillonnée par la colère. En silence, je parvins à m'asseoir sur mon lit, mes forces m'étant revenues.

_ A quoi elle ressemble physiquement ? Elle est belle ?

_ Je ne dirais pas cela. Elle est charismatique comme le faisait remarquer Hinata-Sama. Mais ses cheveux ont une coupe très courte, et très masculine. C'est d'ailleurs ce manque de dignité qui fait défaut autant à elle qu'à ma cousine.

Le petit fumier. Je venais de trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus antipathique que Sasuke. Je m'appuyais sur ma perche retenant ma perfusion et me levai. J'allais montrer à ce connard qu'on ne traite pas ainsi une femme. Que ce soit moi ou sa cousine.

_ Et niveau caractère ? Est-elle amusante ?

_ C'est le terme. Elle ne sait rien et peut donc s'étonner de tout. Mais elle apprend vite. Au contraire d'Hinata-Sama.

Je tendis la main et écartais le rideau d'un geste brusque. Ma main libre se tendit et flanqua une beigne à Neji. Ou du moins c'était mon plan. Cela se déroula assez bien jusqu'au moment beigne. Qu'il ne tenta même pas d'éviter, tant mon état physique était risible. Par contre, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller devant ma colère. Une pointe de rouge envahit ses joues. En temps normal, je trouvais que c'était mignon qu'un garçon rougisse. Mais ça ne prendrait pas sur moi à cet instant. J'avais bien trop de rancœur.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini le machisme à deux balles ! criai-je sur lui.

_ N…Naruto-chan ! s'exclama Hinata. Elle pleurait.

_ Quoi, c'est elle? Mais elle est moche !

Neji ne bougea pas. Pendant un temps il m'observa sans faire aucun geste. Il y avait comme une demande de pardon dans ses yeux. Comme pour tenter de réparer le mal qu'il m'avait. Mais trop tard, la messe avait été dite. Et je n'allais pas pardonner ces affronts. Encore moins ceux à l'encontre d'Hinata. Qu'il avait tenté de tuer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma tenue d'hôpital Celle-ci un peu transparente collait à ma peau couverte de sueur, moulait mes formes féminines. Et visiblement ça lui faisait de l'effet.

_ Tu penses que je ne vaux pas le coup en combat, soit.

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.

_ Non seulement tu méprises un bon nombre de gens autour de toi, mais plus encore les femmes.

_ Naruto-san, veilles à ne pas t'immiscer dans une affaire qui ne concerne que le clan Hyuuga. C'est mon rôle en tant qu'ainé.

_ Le rôle de l'ainé est de protéger ses cadets ! Et toi, non seulement tu la rabaisse mais en plus tu veux la tuer !

_ Ce n'est pas à une orpheline insignifiante qui va me faire la morale !

_ Je ne sais pas quand, mais dès que je pourrai, je ne te raterais pas sale connard !

Mes cris attirèrent rapidement le personnel médical, qui demanda gracieusement à Neji de bien vouloir vider les lieux. Quelques heures plus tard, Hiashi Hyuuga parvint à me faire changer de chambre grâce à divers appuis politiques, afin que je ne sois plus à même de rencontrer Neji. Même, pour que je ne puisse pas non plus retourner voir sa fille si j'en avais envie, il s'arrangea pour faire accélérer mon traitement et mon passage en salle d'opération. En début d'après-midi, j'étais de nouveau sur mes pieds.

Je cherchais bien évidemment à faire tout ce qui était en mon possible pour retourner voir Hinata. Pénétrais donc dans l'hôpital par une porte de service et errai dans des couloirs où je m'égarais, une fleur et une boute de chocolats dans les mains pour paraître (un peu) moins bête. Malheureusement je ne contrevenais pas seulement à l'interdiction de remettre les pieds dans le centre de soins, mais également à celle de rester active trop longtemps : j'étais encore « convalescente ». Résultat, je terminais exténuée. Et tentai ma chance sur une chambre du couloir où je me trouvais. Je m'étais trompée. C'était la merde. Tant pis, je n'aurais qu'à être gentille et faire des gentillesses à un autre patient. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installée.

Dans ma tête s'entrechoquaient les mots et les phrases de Neji, totalement en contradiction avec ses gestes. Mon envie de le frapper jusqu'à lui arracher ses excuses. Son attitude face à Hinata.

_ Qui est là ?fit une voix déformée par un masque respiratoire.

Je ne suis pas si la personne parlait. J'ignorais si c'était un homme ou une femme, un enfant, un adulte ou une personne âgée. D'ailleurs cela n'avait strictement aucune importance à mes yeux. Et j'étais là, avec ma boule dans la gorge.

_ Je dois dire que je ne sais même plus trop qui je suis. Ma vie a tellement changé depuis quelque temps… J'ai rencontré des tas de gens. Et trois m'ont blessé profondément.

Je soupirais. Mon interlocuteur ne répondit pas. J'entendais sa respiration rauque dans le masque. Je pris ce silence comme une invitation à continuer.

_ Ces trois… Sont des garçons. Et ça ne fais pas longtemps que je me sens vraiment comme une fille, ni comme un bon ninja d'ailleurs. (Je ris nerveusement.) Quand je pense à ce que je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'un dieu se penche sur mon destin, et rit un bon coup avant de s'éloigner. J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai changé aux yeux de tous, rien n'est plus pareil. Je pensais que ma vie de maintenant serait toujours mieux que ma vie d'avant. Mais j'avais tort. Je pensais que devenir plus forte aux yeux des autres pourrait me permettre de me hisser à leur niveau. Mais ces trois là… C'est comme si c'était aberrant à leurs yeux que je puisse leur tenir tête. L'un d'eux est un taré qui n'arrête pas de me suivre pour me tuer, l'autre me soule à force de vouloir me protéger de tous les malheurs de la terre entière, et le dernier est tellement traditionaliste que mon simple mode de vie le révulse. Et la seule justification plausible que je leur aie trouvée est que je suis une femme faible, une cible facile, qui ne devrait même pas tenter de se battre. Cette bande de machos !

_ Décris-moi ces trois garçons.

_ C'est marrant. C'est toi qui es allongé dans ce lit, et moi qui suis souffrante. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je me rends compte qu'ils se ressemblent tous les trois par certains aspects. Ils ont tous les trois à cœur les règles traditionnelles, une sorte de droiture et d'excellence. Un je ne sais quoi de rigide et de froid. Comme des glaçons. Que j'aimerais faire fondre avec ma chaleur. Et puis ils sont tous un peu plus âgés que moi et plus grands en taille, avec la peau assez pâle et les cheveux lisses. Deux sont bruns. Ils ont aussi ce regard un peu froid et incisif, et une voix calme et rassurante. Enfin, je ne parle que de ceux qui sont à peu prêt humains, pas du psychopathe.

_ Je résume. Tu aimes être t'appuyer sur eux pour qu'ils te donnent confiance en toi. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'oppressent trop. Tu as peur d'être prisonnière d'eux, et pourtant tu aimerais les aider à se libérer d'eux-mêmes.

_ C'est… Exactement ce que je pensais ! Incroyable !

_ Mais t'es tu demandée si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de trop facile à approcher. Et que ce serait cela le problème ? Que tu ais l'air trop avenante pour leur sembler crédible ? Qu'une fille tente de prendre un rôle important dans la société, j'ai moi-même du mal à l'accepter. Mais regardons la réalité en face, de plus en plus de femmes prennent une vocation militaire. Si jamais il ou elle tombait au combat, sa famille et ses amis seraient tristes. Peut-être qu'ils ne souhaitent pas te voir tomber au combat ? Peut-être qu'ils souhaitent t'éloigner d'eux parce qu'ils pourraient eux-mêmes être dangereux pour toi ? Mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas supporter de te voir aux côtés d'un autre. Va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête.

_ Cela semble logique, fis-je en répondant à toute vitesse. Enfin, c'est super compliqué dans ma tête ton truc. Je crois que j'ai pas tout capté… T'es vraiment très fort pour décoder les paroles et les sentiments des gens.

Je laissais échapper un bâillement. La personne perspicace de l'autre côté du rideau laissa échapper un rire. Je sursautais. L'eau de mes fleurs venait de me couler sur les genoux.

_ Pose-là sur l'appui de fenêtre, me conseilla la voix.

Je m'exécutais. Me rassis, déposai ma boite de chocolat sur mes genoux. Je me demandais qui se trouvait derrière le rideau. Si je reconnaîtrais cette personne. J'ouvris la boite et en présentais le contenu devant le rideau fermé.

_ Tu… en veux ?

J'hésitais. Si la personne disait oui, je pourrai peut-être voir son visage. L'inconnu rit.

_ Je porte un masque respiratoire et elle me propose des chocolats ! Impayable !

_ Oups, j'avais totalement zappé.

_ Mais je peux toujours en choisir un.

_ Mais à quoi va servir… ?

_ Fermes les yeux, Naruto.

Je fermais les yeux. J'entendis le bruit du rideau qui glisse sur sa tringle. Puis quelqu'un qui s'assoit sur le lit d'hôpital. La personne posa sa main sur mes yeux pour être certaine que je ne tricherais pas. Aux cals que je sentais sur cette main, et grâce à ses propos, je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi. L'odeur du chocolat me monta aux narines tandis que ses doigts libres en choisissaient un parmi tous les autres. Puis quelque chose de doux se posa contre mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris, et il n'eut plus qu'à pousser la confiserie entre mes lèvres. Un jour quelqu'un a dit « La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur lequel on va tomber. » Eh bien, si je devais les comparer à des chocolats, Sasuke serait de la praline, délicieux au goût mais écœurant de trop de sucre, en même temps protégé par une carapace de chocolat épaisse. Neji, lui, serait un chocolat décoré avec goût, tellement beau qu'on se veut de le manger, et dès que c'est fait, on se rend compte de la liqueur au café, amère qu'il y avait au milieu. Quant à Gaara, ce serait plutôt un chocolat farceur, l'odeur pouvait être appétissante, mais pas l'aspect, et on n'osait pas le croquer de peur de tomber sur un goût atroce, ou tout simplement une aiguille dissimulée dans la sucrerie.

Le chocolat que j'eau en bouche était rond, sans prises réelles, recouverte d'une fine couche de cacao amer en poudre. Je le laissais fondre un peu contre mon palais, et devinais une note sucrée, presque acidulée. C'était un arome riche et fort, tout en restant doux. Un arome qui fait voyager loin dans les saveurs, avant de revenir au cœur riche et fort du chocolat. Je finis par le croquer. Sans que je puisse m'en douter, au milieu de ce fondant, se trouvait une surprise : un morceau d'écorce d'orange confite. Douce, sucrée, amère, acide… Toutes les saveurs se mélangeaient dans ce tout petit morceau de fruit. D'ailleurs les écorces d'oranges confites faisaient partie de mes bonbons préférés. Ce chocolat, commençait comme quelque chose que l'on reconnaissait, avec ce petit goût de liberté. Il fallait ne passe laisser rebuter par l'amertume du cacao moulu en surface. Et en atteignant le cœur, on trouvait quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'attend pas du tout. Et qui était encore meilleure que le reste.

Deux doigts essuyèrent la poudre de chocolat sur mes lèvres. Je déglutis nerveusement. Gardais les yeux fermés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir partagé bien plus qu'un morceau de chocolat avec la personne derrière le rideau.

Le bruit de la tringle me ramena à la réalité. Je rouvris les yeux. Je me sentais gênée dans cette pièce. Gênée d'être si bien accueillie. Trop bien accueillie. Il fallait que je sorte. Maintenant !

_ Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas rester.

Et je me précipitais dans le couloir. Oubliant mes chocolats dans la chambre, où ils avaient tous du tomber par terre. Oubliant que je m'étais déjà perdue dans ces couloirs blancs depuis le début de la journée. A force de zoner je retournais à l'accueil. Où je reconnus la tignasse grise en bataille de mon maître.

_ Kakashi-Sensei ! Pourquoi on m'a éliminé au tournoi ? J'avais gagné face à Kiba !

_ C'est le destin, Naruto. Il y a eu un repêchage car trop peu de candidats pour la finale avec deux matchs nuls et tous les blessés. Kiba a été choisi.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je voulais participer au tournoi.

_ Et devenir Chuunin ? Allons, Naruto…

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas encore prête pour cela. Que je manque de beaucoup de choses. Mais c'était important pour moi ! Et vous saviez que je me soignais vite !

_ Naruto, je n'étais pas là. Je ne peux rien changer aux décisions qui ont déjà été prises.

_ Sinon, qu'est-ce que tout le monde va faire pendant la préparation au tournoi. Si c'est un lieu d'affrontement qui fait intervenir nos futurs employeurs, cela veut dire qu'a part les demandes de missions faites avant le tournoi sont les seules valables, et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant la décision des seigneurs de guerre. Si je ne peux pas faire partie de ceux qu'on forme pour faire partie de l'élite, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et Sakura ? Et tous ceux qui n'ont pas remporté les préliminaires ?

_ Pour te répondre, disons que ceux qui ne participent pas au tournoi vont devoir aider leurs camarades dans leurs phases d'entrainement, s'ils le souhaitent. Ou bien faire comme chaque fois qu'ils n'ont pas de mission : s'entrainer.

_ Pfff, c'est nul ! Mais vous allez m'entrainer alors !

_ J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que quelqu'un assure ta formation.

_ Quelle formation ? Et puis vous dites ça pour aller entrainer Sasuke !

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'ai trouvé un professeur plus compétent que moi.

_ Ah oui, qui ça ?

_ Ebisu-Sensei.

Je me retournais et le vis. Le pervers camouflé ! Lui, meilleur que Kakashi ?

_ Euh… Je sais qu'on apprend de tous le monde mais… Quand même pas de lui ? Et puis la dernière fois, je l'ai battu à plate couture en utilisant le Harem no Jutsu…

L'homme tout de noir vêtu se jeta sur moi. Par derrière, il me fit une prise au cou pour me faire taire. Son bras gauche appuyait sur ma gorge, sa main assurant sa prise en s'accrochant à son avant bras droit.

_ Harem no Jutsu… ?

_ Non ! C'est un regrettable quiproquo… fit Ebisu en riant.

_(Lâche-moi espèce de pervers !) _me plaignis-je faiblement.

_ (Pitié, tais-toi… Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux !)_

_ (Tu peux y compter ! Vous allez encore faire des trucs de pervers !)_

_ (Je suis un gentleman respectable !)_

_ (Vous savez que je peux vous accuser de détournement de mineur sur ce coup là ? C'est pas votre bras sur mes seins qui va vous sauver la mise !)_

_ (Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, cette technique indécente ne fonctionnera pas sur moi !)_

_ (Ce n'est pas une technique, je SUIS une fille !)_

Il me lâcha, et se contenta de poser sa main sur ma tête. Ses doigts tripotant mes cheveux sans aucune gêne. J'espérais qu'il s'était lavé les mains avant.

_ Ainsi donc vous vous connaissiez !

_ Oui, et nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer de toute façon !

_ Pourquoi c'est à lui que vous m'aviez confié, je ne veux pas de ce mec !

_ C'est pareil pour moi petit ! Tu crois que si maître Kakashi ne m'avais pas sollicité, tu crois que je t'aurais choisi ?

_ Ne vous emportez pas ! Naruto, de toute l'équipe sept, c'est toi qui a le plus grand potentiel. Ebisu-Sensei ne donne des cours particuliers qu'à l'élite. Depuis que tu as enfin décidé de te mettre à travailler correctement. Avant l'examen nous avons revu tes bases et je t'ai enseigné la modification de l'essence de ton chakra.

_ Euh… Et alors ?

_ Pourquoi à ton avis n'ais-je pas choisi Sasuke ou Sakura ?

_ J'ai pas envie d'être désobligeante envers mes coéquipiers ou envers vous si je dis franchement ce que je pense.

_ C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire qui m'a amené à croire que je peux te confier aux bon soins d'Ebisu-Sensei. D'une part tu es capable de remettre en cause ce que tu sais sur les gens que tu connais et d'être fidèle aux ordres tout en sachant les interpréter. Ce qui signifie que tu es prête pour des missions plus complexes que je ne confierai jamais ni à Sasuke ni à Sakura. Le premier n'est pas encore assez bon au niveau de l'analyse et de la recherche d'informations, et Sakura est bien trop émotive. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont capable de mettre leurs émotions de côté pour le bien d'une mission.

_ Mais, et mon grade de Chuunin, alors ?

_ Chuunin signifie être capable de commander une unité et pouvoir mettre en place une stratégie efficace, commença Ebisu. Ce que je te propose va mettre tes propres capacités à rude épreuve. Et là où je te mène il ne te faudra croire en personne d'autre que toi-même. Naruto-Kun, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'ANBU ?

C'est ainsi que je commençais mon entrainement pour faire partie de l'escouade personnelle attitrée à la protection de l'Hokage. C'est ainsi que je commençais chaque journée de ce mois-ci par une séance thé théorie dès le matin au réveil. Les sujets étaient variés, et tenaient souvent plus du débat entre moi et Ebisu-Sensei. Et ne voyant jamais ses yeux, je ne pouvais juger de l'impact de mes connaissances et de mes avis sur le sujet. Au bout d'une semaine, mon professeur décida que c'en était assez de la théorie, et que je possédais déjà les connaissances de base nécessaires à tout bon ANBU.

Si Ebisu-Sensei était une crème lorsqu'on venait à parler le matin (Il me sembla que le fait de venir squatter chez moi, se servir dans mes placards et me voir en pyjama devait concourir à cet effet), il devenait impitoyable dès que l'on attaquait le physique. Il n'était jamais assez content. Depuis que je ne parlais plus à Kyuubi, mon corps me semblait malaisé à mouvoir. Et j'avais d'autant plus de mal qu'il utilisait ma technique du Kage-Bunshin pour me faire acquérir de l'expérience bien plus vite. Je terminais mes journées complètement morte. Pendant que l'un s'entrainait à la couse à pied, l'autre frappait des troncs et des cibles mouvantes avec ses pieds, un autre travaillait mes abdominaux, un autre encore le contrôle du chakra (d'ailleurs c'était ce qui me faisait le plus défaut, j'étais même pire qu'avant selon les dires de mon professeur), un autre soulevait des poids, un autre encore faisait des exercices d'esquive. Et moi, le moi réel… Affrontait Ebisu-Sensei en combat singulier, et je me faisais rétamer à chaque fois. Toutes les heures, j'avais droit à une pause de dix minutes, pendant laquelle mes clones disparaissaient et me faisaient part de leur expérience, mais aussi de leur fatigue. Et tout recommençait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche à l'horizon.

Là, je revenais chez moi sur les rotules. Tout mon corps était écorché et coupé. Je n'avais pas un centimètre de peau qui ne soit blessé. Les gens dans la rue s'écartaient sur mon passage. Je ne prenais même plus le temps d'un Ramen instantané. Une simple boule de riz compacte et je m'allongeais sur mon lit en dormant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je me trouvais dans la mauvaise période u mois. Résultat, je perdais du sang de partout.

J'avais néanmoins de la chance. Pour notre santé à tous les deux, Ebisu-Sensei me laissait mes week-ends. Je ne pouvais que déplorer le fait que je passais le premier samedi à dormir chez moi. Le moindre de mes gestes me faisait affreusement mal. N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me rendis finalement à l'hôpital en fin de soirée pour me faire prescrire des antidouleurs. Le médecin en profita pour me faire passer une visite médicale. Apparemment Ebisu-Sensei avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit faite pour qu'on remette mon dossier ninja à jour : j'étais encore inscrite sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Tous les tests furent faits. Je m'aperçus que j'avais pris en poids à cause de mes muscles qui s'épaississaient. Mais aussi que j'étais sujette à des crises de croissance. Bientôt, je dépasserais en taille les garçons de ma génération. Enfin un sujet de satisfaction! On e fit passer aussi des tests gynécologiques, comme j'étais menstruée. Ce fut d'ailleurs très embarrassant. Sur les dossiers médicaux, on avait inscrit toute ma vie.

J'essayais de voir Sasuke ce jour là, histoire de le narguer un peu. Mais les infirmières m'apprirent qu'il avait disparu. Je tentais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le patient que j'avais contacté dans la chambre 308. On m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas été occupée depuis des lustres. Cette histoire était encore plus troublante. D'autant plus que son occupant, je m'en souvenais à présent, m'avait appelé par mon prénom, alors que je ne lui avais pas donné. M'observait-on à mon insu ?

Bref, suivant cette idée stupide de vouloir voir du beau monde, je continuais de chercher le brun. Sakura ne l'avait pas vu et était très inquiète. De même pour Ino. Mais je n'étais pas à cela près. Je finis néanmoins par le trouver du côté de la montagne des Kage, taillant des trous dans le roc grâce à une de ses techniques. Il était complètement crevé. Ayant amené avec moi de quoi me sustenter au cas où je tomberai dans les pommes, je me trouvais en présence d'une bouteille de soda sucré que j'engloutissais à la paille.

_ Yo, fit-il en me voyant.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, surplombant le village. Le soleil n'en finissait pas de se coucher, éclairant les nuages de lueurs glissant du vermeil au parme. C'était magnifique. Sasuke s'assit lourdement à mes côtés. Dans la fraicheur de la soirée, son flanc brûlant de sueur était le bienvenu. Il avisa la boisson que j'avais en main, alors que je sirotais quelques gorgées. La teneur en sucre était bien trop élevée, mais cela faisait fureur. Et en plus cela m'empêchait de tourner de l'œil, mon corps épuisé brûlant l'énergie à vitesse grand V.

_ Je peux, demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et approchais le breuvage de sa bouche. Il prit quelques longues gorgées fraiches avant de soupirer un « merci ». J'aimais ces moments simples avec lui. Pas de combat, pas de chamailleries pour le commandement. Juste nous deux. Au bout d'un moment, je le vis dodeliner de la tête, avant que celle-ci ne retombe avec un bruit mat sur mon épaule. Je le secouai un peu pour le réveiller.

_ Ne dors pas ici, si tu tombes c'est la mort assurée.

_ Mais je suis bien ici… Tu es confortable… marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Macho, lâchais-je en tournant le visage ailleurs,

Cette proximité entre nous me procurait à la fois un bien-être et une gêne, comme pour me dire que ce que je faisais était mal. Sasuke était à la fois mon grand frère protecteur et mon petit frère dont je devais m'occuper. En mon cœur, il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que cela. Et ça me faisait mal, parce qu'en un sens ce n'était pas vrai. Sasuke et moi ne serions jamais frères et sœurs. Et son comportement vis-à-vis de moi était totalement différent de celui d'un frère. Bien trop possessif et jaloux.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me pardonner, chuchota-t-il dans mon vêtement.

_ J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus détestable que toi pour le moment (dixit Neji). Il va être tard, je vais rentrer.

_ Je te raccompagne.

Il avait décidé de cela sans me demander mon avis. Et je ne pus le dissuader. Nous avons donc fait le retour à pied vers la ville. A un moment, je crus sentir la présence de ce psychopathe derrière nous. Mais ce ne devait-être que le vent. Sasuke m'apprit qu'ils allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre pendant le tournoi. J'espérais que Sasuke resterait en vie .Il paraissait que Lee était tellement mal en point qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être ninja. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma porte, Sasuke dit quelque chose de très désarçonnant :

_ Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un baiser indirect.

Ses yeux fixaient la paille avec laquelle nous avions tous les deux bu le soda. Je rougis. Loin de moi cette idée lorsque j'avais proposé au garçon de se restaurer après une dure journée d'entrainement. Les bras de Sasuke se posèrent sur mes épaules, et il joignit ses mains derrière ma nuque. Quelque chose en moi refusait de bouger. Pour une obscure raison, je ne voulais pas arrêter la course de ses lèvres vers les miennes. C'était totalement irrationnel. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander d'arrêter. Sa bouche se colla sur la mienne. Et je trouvais cela immédiatement désagréable : comme d'ordinaire il était affreusement possessif envers moi. Et franchement me faire baver dessus par un mec, je n'imaginais pas cela en tant que premier baiser. Ses dents agaçaient mes lèvres qui demeuraient closes, et il tentait de forcer le passage. A un moment, ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes joues, et il profita du moment où je respirais pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était dégueulasse, et visqueux. Il avait les yeux fermés. Et il embrassait comme un pied. Je sentais un filet de salive goutter de mon menton pour s'enfouir dans mon cou. Je n'étais plus partagée entre l'envie de connaître l'émoi du premier baiser et celle de rejeter le brun. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il se barre. Et mon genou remonta vivement dans son entrejambe. Il me lâcha immédiatement et tomba sur le sol. Gémissant de douleur. Je refermais ma porte sans un regard pour lui.

Chez moi, m'attendait déjà Ebisu-Sensei. Il avait un petit sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Pour sûr qu'il avait tout entendu. Dégoûtée par ce qui venait de se passer, j'allais immédiatement me rincer la bouche. Dans l'entrée, Sasuke tambourinait à la porte avec colère. J'avais envie de le tuer.

_ Naruto, fit le professeur d'élite, je pensais que le temps viendrait bien plus tard pour ce genre de leçons, mais il semblerait que tu sois sujette à l'attirance des garçons. C'est en soi une arme pour une kunoïchi, très utile, mais une arme à double tranchant. Pour certaines missions, il te faudra refaire ce que tu viens de vivre, et même plus, et ce de manière convaincante.

_ J'aurais droit au coup de pied à la fin ?

_ Si ton partenaire se trouve être un masochiste, cela se peut. Mais revenons au sujet qui fâche. Il va falloir que tu perdes ta virginité.

_ Qu… quoi !

_ D'ailleurs ce cas de figure est envisagé depuis le début pour tous les ninjas de sexe féminin. Chaque ninja a un parrain dans la même promotion qu'elle. Celui-ci est au courant dès sa confirmation en tant que ninja. Dans ton cas, comme ta féminité ne s'est révélée que depuis peu, la personne ne l'a appris qu'assez récemment. Nous avons donc mis en place un système pour apprendre l'acte sexuel, en autodidacte, disons. Cela permet également de renforcer les liens entre les aspirants du même village et de conserver les forces vives au sein de Konoha.

_ Vous êtes au courant que je suis encore une enfant ? Et qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ce genre de choses vous et moi ?

_ Hélas, moi aussi cela m'ennuie d'aborder le sujet, mais il semblerait que cette tâche soit pressante. Attends-toi à être mise en contact avec lui d'ici peu. Ah ! Je dois te mettre en garde : tu ne dois révéler à personne qui te parraine, et ne jamais le laisser deviner. Tu ne dois pas non plus engager une relation autre que sexuelle voire amicale avec cette personne. Est-ce clair ?

_ Totalement clair.

C'était encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Alors parmi les autres équipes, il y aurait quelqu'un avec qui je devrai coucher. Et l'idée me terrifiait. Alors qu'Ebisu disparaissait après les super nouvelles qu'il venait de m'annoncer, je me décidais pour une marche dans la nuit. Peut-être que cela me calmerait. Je ne tentais même pas de connaître l'identité de mon parrain. Cela me ferait plus de mal que de bien et pourrait ruiner mes relations avec mes amis.

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit, je courus de toits en toits. Tentant d'oublier la scène survenue avec Uchiha Sasuke. Combien de personnes avaient été témoin de cette scène ? J'allais avoir encore plus d'ennuis désormais. Dans la lueur de la lune ronde, une silhouette se discernait au loin. Un garçon avec une gourde énorme sur le dos. De ma distance, je vis son sable s'abattre sur le toit en contrebas. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce taré avait encore frappé. Soudain, je vis sa silhouette au loin se tourner vers moi. Avant de foncer dans ma direction en chevauchant du sable.

Je me dissimulais vite derrière une cheminée du toit. Il se mit à poursuivre le clone que je laissais à sa vue. Je n'avais pas tellement de chakra disponible. Il faudrait que je le sème rapidement. Et croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne sache pas où j'habitais. Je retins ma respiration. Il était tout près de moi. Il lévita juste en face. Je lui lançais un coup de pied. N'étant pas assez rapide pour lui, il le bloqua.

_ Tu es cette fille…

Il avait sa voix froide de quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois. Quand il avait vu mon coup de pied en direction de son coéquipier. Il était calme, contrairement à la fois où il avait voulu me tuer au niveau de la rivière. Ici c'était pareil, esseulée et isolée, je faisais une proie facile. Qu'il ne pouvait rater.

_ Cette fille qui se baigne nue dans la rivière…

_ Hé, je portais un maillot et un short, un peu de respect, protestais-je.

_ Pourquoi c'est si chaud ?

_ Hein ? (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, il ne me tue pas et il me pose des questions étranges.)

_ Elle est toujours affamée à la pleine lune. Maman veut toujours du sang délicieux, et le tien l'est. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? En vie ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chaud quand je te vois ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de te voir sans te tuer ?

_ Qui est tu ? Qui est « maman » ?éludais-je ses questions.

_ Qu'est-ce que la colère ? Qu'est-ce que la jalousie ?

_ Mais laisse-moi partir à la fin ? Pourquoi j'ai l'intime sensation que ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'adresses ?

_ Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiha ?

_ Putain mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

_ Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire quand un garçon met sa bouche sur celle d'une fille ?

_ Quoi ! T'étais là aussi ? Quand il m'embrassait ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ C'est censé dire « Je t'aime » à l'autre personne.

La prise du sable de Gaara autour de mon pied me plaqua contre la cheminée derrière moi. Le sable remontait jusque dans mes vêtements, profitant du moindre espace, me compressant à petit feu. Il s'arrêta juste à temps.

_ Pour battre Sasuke Uchiha, je dois tout comprendre de ses actions. Personne ne m'aime et je n'aime personne. En quoi l'amour est-il important pour son entrainement ?

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'allais peut-être tourner de l'œil s'il continuait à me serrer comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es, son porte bonheur ? Si je fais le « bouche contre bouche » comme lui avec toi, tu me porteras chance aussi.

_ Quoi que je décide, soufflais-je, tu vas me tuer.

_ Oui.

La décision qui tomba de ses lèvres était sans appel. Je retins quelques larmes. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici. Pas comme ça. Une idée conne me vint en tête.

_ Sasuke m'a obligé à l'embrasser. Mais en me forçant, il ne s'est attiré que de la malchance.

_ Le coup de pied ne me fait pas peur. Le destin non plus.

_ Mais euh… Si tu me tues, ça ne marchera pas non plus…

_ Mais je cesserai d'avoir chaud quand je te vois. D'avoir chaud ici (il posa sa main au niveau de son cœur).

Et je compris. Ce garçon était comme moi. Kyuubi me l'avait bien dit, Gaara était lui aussi le réceptacle d'un démon. Mais n'avais jamais eu la chance d'avoir un seul ami de toute son existence. Son cœur était brisé à un tel point que je ne pouvais le supporter. Il était peut-être encore en vie, mais il n'existait plus. Je me surpris à pleurer pour lui. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sable. Il desserra son étreinte.

_ De l'eau tombe de ses yeux… Elle pleure. Tu pleures. On pleure quand on a mal. Tu as mal ?

_ J'ai mal pour toi, murmurais-je. De n'avoir jamais été aimé de ta vie. Quel gâchis.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je saisis sa tête et le serrai contre moi toujours en pleurant. Certainement abasourdi, il ne répondit pas. Il ne m'attaqua pas. Il se contenta de rester là, sans bouger. Je sentis le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était ému. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un osait le tenir dans ses bras.

_ C'est chaud, fit-il d'une voix de petit garçon.

Soudain il se mit à crier. D'une voix rauche, animale. Ce revirement me choqua tellement que je me souvins qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Je pris mes distances immédiatement. Il se recroquevillait, tenait sa tête. Lorsque son regard cyan se posa sur moi, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il était sous l'emprise de sa folie habituelle. Avant même de voir son mouvement, je m'enfuis en courant.

Je tambourinais à la porte d'Iruka-Sensei. J'avais trop peur de dormir seule chez moi ce soir. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement entre nous lorsqu'il m'ouvrit. Avant de me laisser enter. Mes yeux étaient rouges et j'avais pleuré. Alors il me berça doucement comme un père rassurant son enfant. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, sereine.

* * *

_A vos claviers! en tout cas pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas bousillé leurs touches en bavant dessus ou bien par colère..._


	9. First weekend

_Eh ben... Le nombre de commentaires une fois que j'ai divergé du manga est impressionnant! Je vais en décevoir beaucoup,mais ici, pas de révélation de qui est le parrain. Désolée. Mais il s'est passé un truc incroyable: on a dépassé la centaine de pages! OUAIS! Merci de m'avoir soutenu dans ce projet! Bon assez parlé de ma vie et répondons à tous ces petits reviews..._

_**Ptite Savoyare:** Ben Sasuke a toujours été poursuivi par des filles mais son premier (et maintenant son deuxième) baiser ont été avec Naruto. Et pas franchement des expériences satisfaisantes...  
_

_**Aya72:** Oui, pour Naruto c'est un peu tôt. Mais là c'est surtout Ebisu qui se fait des méga films... Il doit avoir de drôles d'idées pour les relations avec les femmes. A-t-il seulement une petite amie? Et oui, Sasuke n'est pas doué en tout, les sentiments, c'est pas du tout son truc. Surtout quand la fille est aussi récalcitrante que Naruto.  
_

_**flo77:** j'ai du travail, et je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine, surtout d'une dizaine de pages voire plus,c'est déjà pas mal. ^^  
_

_**DJ:** l'épisode de Gaara a été galère à mettre en place vu que je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Naruko, ji faire succomber Gaara à des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, justement parce qu'il s'agit d'émotions.  
_

_**anonymous:** De rien!  
_

_**Yuki chan:** Eh ben t'as attendu une semaine aussi pour le chapitre neuf (moi je suis pas en vacances! j'ai pas la Toussaint ni fait le pont!)  
_

_**clotilde: **Ah pas de Gaara dans ce chapitre ^^  
_

_**lala:** Oui, je donne exprès un aperçu négatif tous les garçons intéressés par Naruto. Quant à la chambre 308... Mystère...  
_

_Yachiru-Chan92: C'est justement parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont d'expérience dans ce domaine qu'il y a des parrains pour la même génération. De cette manière aucun des deux ne brusque l'autre.  
_

_**Ouragan:** Merci!  
_

_**Rokyubi:** Je voudrais bien te voir tenter quelque chose contre moi à travers nos ordinateurs respectifs lol. Quand tu comptes émasculer tous les Uchiha, tu comptes aussi Madara sous sa montagne et Obito? Quoi que je ne veux pas imaginer Madara tenter de se reproduire,ce serait gore. Pas de level up pour le moment, le contact avec Jiraya ne l'ayant pas encore permis pour ce chapitre. Mais on va y arriver! Encore désolée pour ton clavier ^^  
_

_**Chaa:** Mais vous êtes combien les fans de Gaara?  
_

_**Piika:** Heureuse que la fic te plaise ^^  
_

_**Cyana Williams:** Oui, j'oublie de me j'ai dû penser à autre chose ou faire une pause dans mon écriture d'où le problème je/il que tu as remarqué. Merci pour ta proposition d'être ma bêta (c'est juste pour avoir les chapitres à l'avance, malin!). Mais je ferai la relecture une fois que j'aurais fini cette fic une bonne fois. Parce qu'avec une Bêta et mon rythme de production, laparution va être dix-mile foisplus longue. Et donc mes lecteurs vont être super pas contents.  
_

_**Tsumujikaze Yumi:** C'est quoi ce smiley? (n/ . \n) Une imitation de Itachi? Et pourquoi ça rend pas pareil quand je le fais?  
_

_**Yuki-chan:** Bon pour tes trois reviews : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Alors pas de réponse pour les couples. Oui, Jiraya apparait à la fin de ce chapitre. Et Kyuubi est scellé par le sceau des cinq éléments de Orochimaru. Et je serai enchantée de recevoir ton dessin (je pourrai peut-être en faire la couverture de l'histoire même). XD je veux aussi vraiment voir si le calin de Kakashi à Naruto fait Pedobear.  
_

_**psychedelik:** Si tu veux frapper Sasuke, pas de problèmes, je le tiens pour toi. Et pourquoi encore un fan de Gaara? Et oui, j'avais remarqué la tournure shojo de ma fiction. Mais je l'aime bien comme ça (mais il va pas y avoir que ça non plus, j'essaye de penser que je suis dans un style intermédiaire).  
_

_**Streema:** Oui, le seul qui a avancé pour l'instant, c'est Gaara. Et c'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent j'ai préféré faire beaucoup de moments calmes. Alors une deuxième théorie pour le patient de la chambre 308 qui serait Sasuke... Séreux personne n'a été soulé par mon histoire de chocolat? Et je rappelle que les parrains et les parrainées se trouvent dans la même génération, et qu'ils ont eu leur graduation ensemble.  
_

_Bon, je n'ai oublié personne dans les commentaires? Bonne lecture alors.  
_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Iruka-Sensei me réveilla doucement du canapé où je me trouvais. Il avait dressé une table de petit déjeuner assez copieuse. Sous mon nez, il agitait une tasse de thé aux herbes. Je m'étirais doucement avant de m'asseoir en baillant. Je pouvais rester ici indéfiniment. Je m'y sentais bien. Je rejoignis mon père adoptif à table, et me servis un bol de riz.

_ Bien dormi ? Pas trop de cauchemars ?

_ Non, non… Tout était bien…

_ Tu veux qu'on parle tous les deux… ? Je veux dire, on s'y attèle maintenant, ou…

_ Autant le faire tout de suite, Sensei. Quitte à plomber le petit dej', autant ne pas le faire à retardement.

_ Alors… Tu es une fille.

_ Ouais.

_ Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le deviner ?

_ Vous m'avez toujours considéré comme un garçon. Et je faisais tout pour que vous y croyiez. C'était important pour moi. Est-ce que notre relation va changer parce que je ne suis plus celle que vous connaissiez ?

_ Je ne sais pas…Tu sais, les relations entre un homme et une femme, même sur le plan de l'amitié, sont très différentes de celles entre deux hommes. Je veux dire, beaucoup de gens pensent que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme… Enfin, dans le village, ces relations sont biaisées un peu…

_ Vous essayez de me parler de cette histoire de « parrains » ?

_ A la base, oui. C'est cela. Mais où as-tu entendu parler de cela.

_ Ebisu-Sensei me l'a dit. Comme j'attirais déjà les garçons et que j'avais atteint la puberté et tout… Il a dit que je le rencontrerai bientôt.

_ Mais… Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je veux dire, tu n'es pas prête…

_ Techniquement, mon corps l'est. Mais il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas faire encore ce genre de missions. Quelque part je trouve ça répugnant. Comme si on nous vendait.

_ Tu sais, les hommes font ce genre de choses aussi.

_ Oui mais c'est différent. Enfin, je ressentirais cela comme différent. Il parait que l'acte sexuel en lui-même ne représente pas la même chose pour les deux sexes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rendre Ebisu-Sensei aussi protecteur ? Je veux dire, recourir aux parrains aussi vite, il doit craindre que tu ne te laisse emporter par les émotions. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de mettre en péril une mission pour des raisons sentimentales. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il doute de tes capacités à garder ton contrôle ?

_ Sasuke m'a embrassé.

_ Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela. Mais à l'époque tu étais encore un garçon. Enfin, je veux dire, tout le monde croyait que tu en étais un. Et puis c'était un accident.

_ Non, je parle de hier soir. Il m'a embrassé.

_ Tu n'es pas gênée… d'en parler avec moi ? Je veux dire, on n'est pas si proches tous les deux. Et puis deux hommes ne parleraient pas…

_ Je n'ai rien senti. Je veux dire pas d'excitation corporelle. Pas de cœur qui bat plus vite. Rien. Cela m'a juste complètement dégoûté. C'est carrément immonde de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est agréable. C'est tout poisseux et tout…

_ Vous… Vous êtes allés aussi loin. Pas de doutes…Ebisu a toujours eu une vision un peu trop poussée des autres.

_ Ah ben, ce gars a squatté chez moi, et tout regardé jusqu'à ce que je flanque un bon coup de genou pour faire chanter le brun soprano. Et là, il m'annonce tout ce stuff de parrains. Et il se barre. Comme ça.

_ Mais tu sais, le côté relation sexuelle, c'est un peu réducteur pour le parrain. C'est avant tout un moyen de vous faire découvrir « entre amis » ce qu'est le corps de l'autre.

_ Y'a moins de garçons que de filles dans chaque promotion. Comment ils font les autres ?

_ Ils… Se débrouillent par leurs propres moyens. Peu importe. Le plus important pour toi, c'est de comprendre qu'être parrainé, ce n'est pas une histoire de relation purement sexuelle. On peut considérer cela comme un apprentissage en autodidacte. C'est déjà plus positif que si on te demandait là tout de suite de coucher avec un homme, non ?

_ M'enfin bon…Avec un ami…

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire tout de suite. L'essentiel c'est de se sentir prête. Et puis, on ne te confiera jamais de missions de ce type dès le début de tes missions en solo. Pour quoi cette formation avec Ebisu ?

_ Faire partie de l'ANBU.

_ Une idée irresponsable de Kakashi, je suppose. Mettre des enfants en danger de cette manière…

_ Hé, on avait dit que vous me faisiez confiance.

_ Tu as passé eux jours dans un hôpital !

_ Pour des blessures qui se sont résorbées rapidement de toute manière ! Mais on vient de changer de sujet.

_ Comment dire… Savoir qui est ton parrain et être mise en contact, ne veut pas forcément dire LE faire tout de suite. Cela implique juste de le savoir. On ne vous impose pas un cahier des charges.

_ Ben vous nous imposez quand même de coucher ensemble ! Vous le faites comment votre choix de partenaires, vous mettez les noms dans un chapeau et vous tirez au sort ?

_ Non. Comme il y a une fille dans chaque équipe, un garçon de cette même team est tenu de… l'initier.

_ Bon, ben comme moi je ne suis une fille que depuis un mois à peine, et que c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette histoire de parrains, je suis rassurée. Je sais parfaitement que dans notre équipe, Sasuke ira avec Sakura. Ça expliquerait les regards dégoûtés qu'il lui jette parfois. Et puis ça m'arrange bien dans le fond.

_ Tu parles vraiment beaucoup quand tu es embarrassée, Naruto. C'est assez drôle.

La conversation dériva une nouvelle fois. Et nous avons parlé vraiment beaucoup avec Iruka-Sensei. Après le petit déjeuner, je l'aidais à laver la vaisselle puis je pris congé. Dans ma tête, se bousculaient de nombreuses questions. Qui pouvait bien être mon parrain ? Il était forcément de mon âge, mais dans une autre équipe. Au moins, je savais qu'il n'était ni Neji, ni Lee, car mes Sempais, et pas non plus Sasuke car avec Sakura. Quant à Gaara, nous ne faisions même pas partie du même village, alors pas d'inquiétude. Se pouvait-il que mon parrain se trouve dans la chambre 308 ? C'était fortement probable, mais sans preuve, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ça allait vraiment me prendre la tête.

Quand j'arrivais à mon appartement, j'éprouvais la plus grande satisfaction en constatant qu'aucun mâle ne m'attendait devant ma porte. Je glissais la clef dans la serrure, et entrai. Un petit bruit discret d'un objet qui glisse avant de heurter le sol me fit sursauter. Dans la charnière, quelqu'un avait glissé un petit panier qui était tombé lors de l'ouverture. Je constatais que c'étaitun excellent moyen pour moi de savoir si quelqu'un avait pénétré dans mon lieu de vie. Enfin, si quelqu'un de peu attentif pénétrait. Là, quelqu'un s'était contenté de me glisser un message, de façon à ce que je sois certaine de le trouver lorsque je rentrerai. Une écriture masculine que je ne reconnaissais pas avait écrit ces quelques lignes :

_Naruto_

_Je ne crois pas que le temps de nous rencontrer de cette manière soit venu._

_Que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, c'est trop tôt._

_Mais sache que je veille sur toi, même si je suis invisible à tes yeux._

_Garde le moral !_

_Et dans tes moments les plus noirs, tu peux penser à moi._

_Je serai là tôt ou tard._

_Ton parrain._

_P.S. : N'essaye pas de me trouver._

Quelque part, ce message me faisait chaud au cœur. En un sens, savoir que quelqu'un veille sur soi est gratifiant. Je souris et glissai le papier dans la boite que je cachais sous mon oreiller. Comme ça je pourrai entendre ces mots me chuchoter leurs paroles réconfortantes tous les soirs.

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire ce jour-ci, je sortis dehors pour une petite promenade en forêt. C'était tranquille. Personne pour m'ordonner quoi faire. Pas de tortionnaire tout de noir vêtu s'escrimant à tordre mon corps meurtri dans tous les sens, et surtout ceux impossibles au corps humain. L'odeur d'humus sous mes chaussures qui brasaient le tas de feuilles mortes au sol était enivrante. Des éclats bruns, doré, marrons, rouges chutaient des arbres en tourbillonnant. L'automne, la saison où le vent et l'eau sont maîtres. J'aimais cette saison. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Juste bien pour moi. Une rafale fit s'envoler une brassée de feuilles mortes vers mon visage. Je ris, et décrochais celles qui s'engouffrèrent dans mes mèches folles.

Un bruit de sabots foulant le sol meuble à grande vitesse retentit près de moi. Un cavalier ! A cette saison ? Et dans un pays où la plupart des gens se déplaçaient par la voie des airs en sautant de branches en branches ? Etrange. Mais bon, ceux qui n'avaient pas bénéficié d'un entrainement au chakra devaient bien se débrouiller avec d'autres moyens de locomotion. L'étalon sellé surgit dans une trouée de la clairière devant moi. Il fonçait sur le chemin que j'empruntais. Quel inconscient faisait ainsi galoper sa monture dans une forêt aux racines traitresses ? Je n'eus pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Avec force, l'animal et celui qui le montait se précipitaient sur moi. Sans m'en rendre parfaitement compte, mes réflexes récemment acquis se mirent en place. Et je sautais en l'air. M'accrochais à la bride battante qui fouettait l'air, posant ma main droite sur l'encolure du cheval. Le cavalier se recula son assise, me voyant bondir avec aisance, et me tenir en équilibre sur une main devant lui. Mais il était bien trop lent. Alors qu'il était encore dans son précédent mouvement, je me servis de mon élan pour me projeter plus haut encore, vriller au dessus de lui sans le toucher. Un salto groupé me permit d'atteindre une grosse branche à environs cinq mètres du sol. Sans un regard pour les deux créatures qui s'étaient figées pour me regarder passer, je décidais de continuer ma route par les cimes : c'était bien moins peuplé.

J'aurais du prêter plus grande attention à cet évènement. Car en plus d'être inhabituel, il intervenait dans un cadre où les frontières de notre village étaient ouvertes à tous les étrangers désireux d'assister au tournoi. Le seul problème, c'était que les seigneurs n'avaient aucun intérêt à venir si tôt avant le début des combats. Et la possibilité que quelqu'un de si faiblement armé soit un messager venu d'un pays voisin était assez faible. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je décidais d'aller rapporter ce fait jusqu'au village. Mais avant, je devais peut-être chercher des preuves plus tangibles que de telles suspicions. Je pris donc mon cavalier en filature.

Il trottait prudemment à présent. Avoir été refroidi par la présence d'une gamine avait du lui remettre les idées bien en place. Dans mes branches, je tentais de devenir silencieuse comme jamais. Je prenais note du moindre détail autour de moi. Il était important de déterminer dans quelle partie de la forêt ce type me menait. Je serrais les dents de temps à autres. De douloureuses courbatures me torturaient lentement, et le moindre de mes mouvements était malaisé. Certes, je devais reconnaître que mes capacités physiques avaient augmentées, mais nous avions beau insister encore et encore, mes capacités ne pourraient surpasser leur niveau actuel tant que ma maîtrise du chakra serait aussi mauvaise. Elle me semblait même avoir empiré. Mes techniques Suiton ne me venaient plus aussi naturellement qu'avant. Et mis à part le Mizu Rappa, les autres semblaient impossibles à recréer, sinon à contrôler. Au moment de mon combat contre Kiba, j'aurais pu causer de nombreux dommages à ceux qui nous observaient avec mes aiguilles d'eau. Soudain, je m'arrêtais. Je venais de voir quelque chose d'inhabituel par terre. Dédaignant l'homme et sa monture, je mis pied à terre.

Impossible de le voir depuis la route, car au beau milieu d'un bosquet odorant. Mais en écartant l'odeur des fleurs et des baies tardives trop mures, sous cette odeur sucrée, il y en avait une autre métallique. J'écartais les feuilles avec empressement. Là, par terre, il y avait un homme couvert de sang. Mort. D'un point de vue haut placé, j'avais pu remarquer que les branches et le sol avaient été piétinés. On avait trainé ce gars ici. Et à ce moment là il n'était plus assez vivant pour s'y opposer. Je saisis son poignet. Il était encore chaud. L'attaque ne devait pas dater de très longtemps. Et je remarquais aux cals de ses mains qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier plus ou moins expérimenté. Je remarquais qu'il serrait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Un petit pendentif. La chaine glissa naturellement de son poing lorsque je la tirai. Trop grande pour entourer son poignet et trop petite pour son cou, je devinais qu'elle appartenait à un enfant. Soudain, j'entendis le corps respirer faiblement. Il était vivant ! Mais visiblement pas en état de se lever. Grâce à plusieurs clones, je réussis à le maintenir debout, ses pieds trainant au sol, et ses bras autour des épaules de quelques clones.

La qualité de ses vêtements m'indiqua qu'il était issu d'une bonne famille de la ville. Quelques noms me vinrent aux lèvres. Sur le col de son kimono blanc, j'aperçus un symbole : le yin et le yang. Aucun doute possible, ce type était Hyuuga. Je l'appuyais contre un arbre tandis qu'il reprenait plus ou moins conscience. Je le laissais aux bons soins de quelques clones avant de reprendre ma route, la chainette enroulée en plusieurs tours autour de ma paume, signe de ma résolution.

Là, au milieu d'un camp monté rapidement autour des arbres, je vis le cheval. Son propriétaire ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de remarquer un quelconque trait distinctif, je ne le retrouvai pas dans le foule. Perchée sur mon arbre, je tentais de me trouver un déguisement approprié pour m'immiscer dans cette foule bigarrée. Soudain, quelqu'un lança un coup de pied dans mon arbre. Je n'eus que le temps d'exécuter un henge de façon à modifier mon apparence. J'étais à présent un garçon au physique passe partout, brun et élancé.

_ Hé, toi là haut ! Descend tout de suite avant que je ne te casse la gueule.

Feignant de craindre la menace, je m'agrippais à ma frêle branche. Cinq hommes attirés par le raffut que faisait celui qui m'invectivait l'aidèrent à me déloger de mon promontoire en grimpant eux aussi. Je pus constater à quel points leurs mouvements étaient maladroits et lents. Mais ils avaient de la force dans les bras. L'un d'eux me poussa en pleine poitrine et je le laissais faire. Perdant l'équilibre, je me rattrapais in extremis avant qu'on ne m'écrase les doigts. En dessous, l'un d'eux agrippa mes jambes et tira d'un coup sec. JE retombais au sol en un tas de membres désordonné.

_ Shouta ! C'est quoi ce gamin ?

_ J'sais pas mais il avait rien à faire là.

L'un d'eux me frappa aux côtes d'un coup de pied. Je me pliais, et gémis sur un ton qui sembla les convaincre. On m'agrippa par les cheveux et je criais alors qu'ils me remettaient debout sur mes pieds. Pleurnichais que j'avais mal.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

_ Je… J'avais faim et j'ai vu le feu… inventais-je sur le coup.

_ Putain, encore un gamin qui s'est barré de chez lui. On n'a pas besoin de pleurnichards ici. T'es pas chez ta mère !

_ Foutez-le dehors !

_ Arrête, il a trop une gueule à aller nous balancer aux autorités.

_ On n'a qu'à lui couper la langue, comme ça il pourra leur dire quoi que ce soit. Ou le buter comme l'autre gars là bas !

_ Les mecs, vous abusez ! Laissons le avec la fille. On pourra l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange avec la petite.

_ La petite teigne là ?

_ Dites… demandais-je.

_ Oh la ferme-toi, me gratifia-t-on suivi d'une taloche.

_ Kes tu veux ?

_ Est-ce que vous engagez des gens ? Mon rêve de toujours c'est de visiter le monde et…

_ Non, mais tu nous a pris pour une caravane de marchands ou quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de tes rêves, allez, balancez-moi ça avec l'autre !

Et ainsi fut fait, on me jeta sans ménagement dans une tente au centre du camp de fortune. Devant, deux gros loubards gardaient l'entrée. A l'intérieur, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pâles. Hyuuga Hanabi. Elle pleurait. On l'avait frappé au visage, et une ecchymose énorme bleuissait sa joue droite. Elle me jeta un regard effarouché, tandis que les deux gros types à l'entrée tapaient la discute en nous surveillant d'un œil distrait. Bon, vu qu'il y en avait une cinquantaine sur ce modèle là et que je ne me trouvais pas au meilleur de ma forme, je devais trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir au plus vite de cette embrouille. Je me doutais bien que je pourrai distancer tous ces types à la course, mais pas la petit. Notre seule chance serait de subtiliser le cheval. Plus je cherchais des possibilités de s'en sortir sans trop de casse, plus je me rendais compte que nos chances de réussite seraient faibles.

Je tâtais mes poches. Dedans s'y trouvaient des fumigènes, quelques shurikens et un kunai. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Le début d'un plan se monta dans ma tête. Un plan assez stupide je devais en convenir, mais il faudrait bien que ça passe ou que ça casse. Ce serait très simple, je créerai des clones dans la fumée des fumigènes. Un groupe sera constitué du vrai cheval, un autre aura avec lui la vraie Hanabi, et le dernier le vrai moi. Chacun partira dans une direction opposée, mais assez éloignée du type blessé que mes clones devaient ramener à la maison. Le groupe ayant Hanabi avec lui se retransformera plus loin ainsi que le mien, en un ensemble de plusieurs Hanabi qui se disperseront à leur tour. Et pendant que mes clones fileront, je devrais me battre pour retenir les hommes.

Mon idée semblait fonctionner en théorie. Je n'avais aucune idée des capacités réelles de ces hommes ni de leur nombre exact, mais pour rattraper deux fugitifs et un cheval, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup plus que les deux tiers du camp. Soit environs une trentaine de personnes. J'aurais donc une dizaine de personnes à la poursuite de chaque groupe. Je devais agir vite pour que les gardes n'aient pas le temps de réagir. Rapidement, je saisis la petite toujours en état de choc dans mes bras et lui murmurais des instructions. Elle avait été éduquée à l'art ninja depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle devrait pouvoir se débrouiller plus ou moins bien si elle se retrouvait livrée à elle-même pendant quelques instants. Et je lui prouvais que j'étais digne de confiance en lui remettant son collier, lui assurant que son garde du corps était vivant. Je ne lui avouais pas que j'avais des doutes quant à sa survie. Mais elle sécha ses larmes, et elle leva ses yeux blancs vers moi. Un regard franc et sans peur, confiant. J'eux un léger pincement au cœur, elle me faisait penser à Neji. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il me regarde de cette façon.

_ Qui est tu ? chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

_ Namikaze Naruto pour vous servir.

_ Onee-chan avait raison… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil et de très courageux.

Je fus troublé par cette phrase. Moi qui avais été carrément insultée par cette fille quelques jours auparavant, voilà que je planifiais de lui sauver la mise. Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser les gens à leurs problèmes. C'était là ma plus grande qualité, et ma plus grande source d'ennuis. Je n'y pourrais rien, c'était dans ma nature profonde.

Je pris une grande respiration. Avant de fabriquer deux clones. Les deux gardes à l'entrée se retournèrent.

_ Oiroke no Jutsu ! incantèrent mes doubles en même temps.

Deux blondes pulpeuses aux longs cheveux blonds totalement nues apparurent devant ces messieurs qui se mirent à baver. Je vais avoir tendance à croire que tous les adultes étaient comme cela. Une paire de seins nus et les voilà distraits. Mes clones échangèrent un sourire malicieux avant de s'approcher des deux bandits jusqu'à les effleurer presque. Je sentis Hanabi frissonner tout contre moi. Est-ce qu'on peut effrayer quelqu'un avec un tel sourire ? Apparemment c'était possible. Parce qu'elle savait que je planifiais une mauvaise action. Très très mauvaise. Elle déglutit lorsque mes clones profitèrent de la fumée qui entourait leur corps pour exécuter quelques signes. En mon fort intérieur, j'espérai que le problème avec mon chakra, lequel était sans doute en lien avec le fait que je n'arrivais pas à joindre Kyuubi, ne gênerait en rien la marche de mon plan.

_ Suiton, Suirou no Jutsu.

Les jeunes femmes nues n'eurent qu'à étendre leurs bras vers les deux observateurs pour les enfermer. L'eau se forma dans leur paume, enveloppant leurs mains d'un globe aqueux. Avant que les hommes ne puissent crier pour avertir leurs camarades, les deux filles les avaient déjà enfermées.

_ Tu prends celui de droite, et moi celui de gauche ,décrétais-je.

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Un henge.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Père ne m'a pas fait instruire le Ninjutsu.

_ Pfff, fait chier.

_ Surveiller votre langage ! Vous êtes en présence d'une héritière des Hyuuga.

_ Ouais, ouais…

Je formais donc un nouveau clone qui hissa la fillette sur son dos. Cela n'en ferait qu'un de plus à gérer pour la diversion finale. Ce n'était pas une trop grande dépense supplémentaire à effectuer. Tandis qu'elle malaxait son chakra, le clone pourvoirait à la forme de la transformation. Dans l'eau, les deux hommes se débattaient en se noyant lentement. Je me sentais mal à propos de cela. Dès qu'ils auraient perdu conscience, mes clones les libéreront certainement.

_ Henge !

Les deux gardes sortirent de la tente. Deux autres molosses nous accostèrent, nous prenant pour leurs collègues.

_ Hé Yoshiro, Arai, c'est l'heure de la relève.

Nous nous contentâmes d'acquiescer tandis que nous avancions en direction du cheval. En espérant qu'il ne serait pas effarouché par notre présence. Derrière nous les deux nouveaux gardes ouvraient les pans de la tente.

_ Oh putain les mecs y'a des meufs à poil dans…

Un coup de pied dans son visage arrêta net ses paroles. Plus que quelques mètres avant le cheval. Un frisson parcourut le camp, comme en train de mettre en place dans leurs têtes les pièces du puzzle. Trop tard, j'avais déjà lancé les deux fumigènes. Dans les toux et les larmes, Hanabi et moi exécutèrent le plan. Du nuage de fumée surgirent trois chevaux identiques. Sur chacun d'entre eux montait deux cavalières. Dans chacun des groupes, au moins deux n'étaient pas réels. Je laissais Hanabi partir avec mes clones, anxieuse. Et si tout ne se passait pas bien.

Je m'accrochais au cou de mon clone transformé en étalon. Ses sabots martelaient le sol, projetant des gerbes de terre et de feuilles mêlées sur notre passage. Suivre nos traces ne serait pas difficile. Dans ma tête, je fus informé de la disparition de mes Sexy Meta. Après un combat assez rageur, l'une d'elles avait été poussée par un groupe et immédiatement frappée, ce qui l'avait dissoute. L'autre avait eu plus de chance en pirouettant au dessus d'un groupe avec grâce. Au moins la moitié des combattants était distrait par sa poitrine opulente. Malheureusement, elle avait été fauchée par une volée de flèches en plein vol. Je serrais les dents. Plus que sept clones. Plus les deux qui soutenaient le blessé. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien où ils en étaient.

Une fois que j'estimais la distance entre moi et mes opposants suffisante, je rompis les transformations de mon petit groupe, avant de me changer en Hanabi. Là encore nous partîmes dans des directions opposées. Je supposais que les autres groupes avaient réussi à faire de même.

_ C'est des trucs basiques de ninja ! Faites attention, la plupart sont des illusions !

Quelqu'un cria cet avertissement dans la forêt. J'entendais que l'appel était repris de bosquet en bosquet. J'essayais de me frayer un chemin plus rapidement dans la végétation. Ce n'était guère facile, surtout quand dix balourds armés se trouvaient à mes trousses. Je n'osai deviner ce qui se passerait si je me retrouvais dans une situation à un contre dix. Vu ma forme actuelle, je n'étais même pas certaine de gagner.

Le soleil se levait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Avec un peu de chance, la famille Hyuuga avait pu envoyer des renforts dans la forêt et pourraient m'épargner une épreuve de force. Et ainsi je pourrai aller dormir tranquillement. Malheureusement, le sort en décida tout autrement. Je me figeais soudainement. Dans ma tête, je venais de ressentir la disparition d'un de mes clones de Hanabi. L'un des soldats avait été plus rapide que les autres et avait agrippé mon double par la tunique longue. Et lui avait tranché la gorge d'un coup de couteau. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais sentir l'agonie de mon clone avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il n'avait pas vu l'adversaire. Mais cela m'indiquait quelque chose d'important : ce type n'était pas un simple grouillot du camp. C'était un habitué des batailles. J'allais avoir beaucoup plus de mal que je ne le pensais.

Derrière moi, mes poursuivants me rattrapaient. Trop tard pour reprendre ma course, mes muscles s'étaient habitués au temps de repos. Très bien, j'allais donc devoir me battre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela allait être à la loyale. Je courus le long d'un tronc en haut de la clairière et me postais sur une branche. Je gonflais mes poumons et visais consciencieusement un tas de guenilles gluant en pleine décomposition. Gonflais mes poumons en exécutant les signes. Devant mes lèvres, des gouttes d'eau perlèrent. La transformation de mon chakra en type Suiton était amorcée.

_ Suiton, Mizu Rappa !

Un jet d'eau puissant frappa le sol meuble, projetant des éclats partout. J'avais eu l'idée en me remémorant ce qui s'était passé lors de ma séance de pêche avec Sasuke. A ce moment là, la vase et l'eau sale m'étaient retombées sur le visage. Et j'avais instinctivement fermé mes yeux pour les protéger. Sauf qu'ici, ce serait bien plus que quelques gouttelettes qui iraient gêner la vue de ces hommes. Mais des mottes visqueuses et collantes. Mon piège fonctionne à merveille, et mes assaillants se mirent à jurer tout en tentant de chasser la boue de leurs yeux. Je bondis depuis ma branche. Profitai de la vitesse de ma chute pour frapper le premier en plein visage de mes deux pieds, et l'assommer complètement. Je continuais dans mon élan et fit pivoter mes hanches, jambes écartées, le tranchant de mon pied gauche heurtant une trachée et le talon de mon pied droit emboutissant un nez. Deux autres hommes tombèrent à terre, l'un suffoquant, l'autre hurlant à cause de son nez cassé. Je tentais de frapper un troisième de mon poing, mais oubliais que le corps de Hanabi était bien plus petit que le mien et manquai mon coup. J'atterris au sol et fauchais un quatrième type au niveau des genoux, le faisant trébucher sur celui se plaignant de son nez. Ce dernier écrasé par son camarade ne se releva pas. Le cinquième tenta de me saisir, mais je roulais sur le côté, me relevai et assénai un coup de pied retourné dans le genou d'un des bandits qui craqua sinistrement. J'évitais agilement quelques frappes qui ne firent que m'effleurer, frappant les membres exposés avec violence et rapidité. En moins de temps que je ne l'aurai cru, presque tout le groupe se retrouva au sol, soit assommé, soit dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir.

Je pris un temps de pause en haletant. Mon corps me semblait lourd. Cela avait été bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais de défaire toute la troupe qui nous poursuivait. Apparemment, ils avaient bêtement suivi ma direction au lieu de se lancer à la poursuite de mes clones. La nouvelle du meurtre d'un de mes doubles m'avait tétanisé suffisamment de temps pour que je sois repérable et facile à rattraper pour eux. En effet, je sentis mes deux clones se désactiver volontairement. Il ne m'en restait donc que quatre actifs, plus les deux accompagnant le garde du corps. Soudain, je sentis dans ma tête qu'un autre clone avait été victime de meurtre. Cette fois, ce fut après un combat à un contre trois qu'un autre adversaire avait surgi. Un duel avait été entamé avec ledit personnage, mais il était armé d'un couteau. Avant de se faire détruire, mon clone reconnut le cavalier que j'avais dépassé dans la forêt. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire « emprunter » son cheval de la sorte.

Un autre clone se désactive. C'était celui qui avait gardé un œil sur Hanabi et ses poursuivants. Elle était saine et sauve, arrivée au niveau du village, rejoignant plus loin deux autres Naruto portant un homme blessé. Au moment du rapport, deux ninjas médecins arrivaient près du soldat Hyuuga et de leur seconde héritière en pleurs. Il ne restait plus que deux clones. Un trébucha sur une racine et réussis à s'assommer lui-même contre un arbre comme un boulet. L'autre eut le temps d'un combat avec le cavalier. Clairement ce n'était pas un ninja mais plutôt un mercenaire maniant le couteau avec dextérité. Quelques paroles furent échangées. Il fut question de la monture, il fut question de moi. Il était dangereux, armé, et il m'en voulait à mort.

_ Tch, encore un clone de cette morveuse, entendis-je derrière moi.

Il y eut un chuintement aigu. Je me laissai tomber au sol prestement. Une lame passa au dessus de ma tête dans un geste large. Un violent coup de pied me cueillit au creux du ventre avant que je ne puisse esquiver. J'avais eu le temps d'une garde médiocre qui vola en éclat. Je heurtais un tronc derrière moi. Je criai. Ne pus m'empêcher de reprendre mon apparence normale.

_ Huh ? Tu es… commença-t-il.

Je profitais de l'ouverture qu'il m'offrait en parlant pour passer à l'action. Je le frappais du poing, mais il me bloqua grâce à son avant bras. S'avança de quelques pas lestes tout en laissant glisser son bras qui avait paré vers mon visage. Son coude emboutit mon arcade sourcilière qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Ma vision s'obscurcit, et un uppercut me fit voir les étoiles. Je retombais au sol. Je me relevais en titubant. Du sang chaud coulait le long de mon visage, aveuglant mon œil gauche. Ce type était dans un style direct. Très direct. Il était assez rapide, mais méthodique. Son expérience au combat et ses réflexes me prouvaient qu'il était prêt à répliquer à toutes les attaques qu'il connaissait.

_ Alors, ça t'a calmé un bon coup dans la gueule ?

_ Hah ! raillais-je, j'ai connu des gens qui frappaient bien plus fort que toi.

C'était vrai. Kakashi-Sensei avait un sacré droit. Tout autant que Sasuke. Le pire avait été le serpent d'Orochimaru. Franchement, face à eux, ce type ne faisait pas le poids.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Je suis Zaku, le plus grand bandit du pays du feu ! Personne ne peut vaincre mon bras !

_ Ah bon ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

Il y eut un temps de pause où je vis avec délectation son visage confiant se figer, puis se peindre d'incrédulité, avant de se transformer en colère. Le seul problème dans cette affaire, c'était que ce gars était hyper susceptible.

_ Parce que ceux qui ont eu affaire à moi sont tous morts ! Ha ha ha ! Et aujourd'hui c'est ton tour gamin.

_ Euh… Précision : je suis une fille.

_ Quelle importance pour moi ? Tu vas payer pour avoir osé voler mon cheval. Et aussi pour m'avoir manqué de respect, et t'être mise sur mon chemin sans me saluer !

Ce fut là que je compris ce qui l'avait gêné. Tout à l'heure, je l'avais pris au dépourvu. J'avais été trop rapide pour ses réflexes, et trop imprévisible par rapport à ses précédentes expériences. Pour battre ce type je devais jouer de l'esquive.

Il arrivait avec vitesse sur moi. Sa lame dégainée. Je créais rapidement quelques clones pour m'assurer la supériorité du nombre. Je tentais de le contenir de cette manière. Dès qu'il en éliminait un ou deux, j'en recréais un autre. Peu à peu, je me redis compte à quel point ces tentatives étaient vaines. Plus je créais de clones, plus je dispersais mon énergie. Un dixième de mon chakra s'enfuyait avec chaque nouveau double. D'un coup de pied circulaire, il envoya un de mes Kage Bunshin sur mon corps réel, me projetant en arrière. Tandis que je reculais sous le choc et que le clone disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, il avança vers moi. Je sentis un courant d'air violent passer devant mon corps et mon visage. Puis je vis le sang qui giclait de ma joue entaillée, et les pans de mon T-shirt découpé qui volaient au vent. Je serrai les dents.

_ Jolie poitrine, commenta mon adversaire.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ou d'anticiper un nouvel assaut. Et les coups volèrent me frappant partout. Au visage et sur mon corps. Ils pleuvaient comme une pluie orageuse, m'entaillant ou me meurtrissant sur tout mon corps. Je sentais que je perdais mes moyens. Et malgré moi, j'entrais dans la danse macabre. Mon corps surentrainé par cette semaine intensive réagit à mes envies. Je voulais blesser cet homme autant qu'il me blessait moi. Mon bras saisit un kunai dans ma poche et effectua un mouvement circulaire. Je ne savais pas ce que je visais. Mais mon corps le savait. Immédiatement, ce fut le calme plat. Zaku ne bougeait plus. Je venais de lui entailler profondément gorge. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Du sang était projeté à chacune de ses tentatives, mouchetant mon visage. Puis il bascula sur moi. Je tombais dans un tas de boue. Le kunai que je tenais en main s'enfonça dans le ventre du mercenaire par son propre poids.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, un homme se tenait couché contre mon corps quasi nu. Sauf que je venais de le tuer…

Je sentis son sang qui se répandait sur moi, imbibant nos vêtements. Il ne respirait même plus. L'idée d'avoir ôté la vie de quelqu'un qui me menaçait ne m'effrayait pas. Non, ce qui m'inquiétait avait été ma difficulté à me défendre et à faire appel à mes réflexes. Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement mis en place, je n'avais su les utiliser consciemment. Et la situation avait dégénéré. Je poussai le corps au dessus de moi avec force. Mon visage était coincé sous la poitrine de ce type. Je voulais respirer. Il fallait que je le repousse plus loin. Je parvins à décaler sa tête et ses épaules de manière à trouver une poche d'air où respirer. Bon c'était sous son bras et il sentait fort des aisselles. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Lorsque je relâchais mes muscles, il me retomba lourdement dessus, et son épaule frappa durement mon arcade déjà blessée. Ma vision se troubla. Je perdis contact avec les évènements pendants quelques instants de flou.

Je me rappelle avoir tendu l'oreille et avoir entendu des bruits de pas. D'une personne chaussée de getas. Ou bien peut-être était-ce après que j'aie crié à l'aide. Je ne me rappelais que très peu des évènements. Toujours est-il que quelqu'un m'avait porté dans ses bras, et que ma tête était renversée en arrière. Au dessus de ma tête, je voyais le sol qui bougeait. Quelqu'un courait. Quelqu'un me tenait dans ses bras et courait avec moi. Cette personne avait frappé à la porte d'une maison à l'orée de la forêt. J'ai pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez chic pour être Hyuuga. Et que j'avais déjà vu le père de famille qui m'ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque mes souvenirs ont cessé d'être flous, je me trouvais dans une salle de bain. Une femme, sans doute une mère de famille, baignait mes blessures à 'aide d'une éponge mouillée d'eau tiède. Elle me sourit alors que l'eau dans la bassine se teintait de marron et de rouge.

_ Eh bien, il y a une très jolie fille sous toute cette crasse et ce sang.

Et là j'ai pleuré. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. D'abord tout doucement. Puis à grosses larmes. Sans que mes sanglots ne fassent aucun bruit. Alors la femme m'avait pris dans ses bras et bercé doucement jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Et moi je me disais que c'était dommage de souiller ses vêtements avec la crasse et le sang que j'avais sur moi. Et bizarrement ça me fit rire. J'eus alors un reniflement bizarre à mi chemin entre le sanglot contenu et le ricanement nerveux.

_ Faut pas pleurer, tu sais. Les hommes se croient tellement supérieurs à nous quand on pleure. Allez, sèche tes larmes.

Après le décrassage de surface, elle retira les oripeaux qui me tenaient lieu de maillot de corps et le jeta dans un sac poubelle. Elle fit de même avec mon soutien gorge rempli de terre. Puis elle me fit me lever et m'ôta également mon pantalon incrusté de saleté. Je me retrouvais nue devant elle. Puis elle me lava, comme si je n'étais qu'un tout petit enfant. Je n'avais jamais été traité de la sorte. En fait, c'était certainement ce que cela faisait d'avoir une maman. Cela me donna chaud au cœur.

Une fois satisfaite de mon aspect extérieur, elle me donna une grande serviette blanche dans laquelle me sécher. Mes blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées, et me grattaient affreusement lorsque je passais ma serviette sur les lèvres des plaies. La femme s'était éclipsée quelques instants, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Là, sans colifichets ni ornements, à quoi ressemblais-je ? J'avais beau me regarder sous tous les angles, je ne cessai de me trouver défigurée par ce qui était arrivé. La femme rentra de nouveau dans ma pièce et me déposa quelques vêtements.

_ Tu fais à peu près la même taille que mon fils. Ces vêtements sont trop petits pour lui, mais je pense qu'ils seront juste bien pour toi.

_ Merci madame.

_ Oh, appelle moi juste Yoshino, pas de formalités entre nous. Ha ha ha ! Comme si quelqu'un ici m'appelait madame ! Enfin, mon mari devrait avoir ce genre de formulation, ce paresseux…

Le ton de Yoshino-san s'était fait plus dur et presque effrayant. Je me demandai comment se passait sa vie de couple. Elle devait pas mal effrayer son mari.

_ Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-elle.

_ Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

_ Namikaze ? Oh, je comprends, tu es l'enfant de… Mais habille-toi, habille-toi ! Il est presque l'heure du repas de midi, il faut que je m'active. Après tout nous avons deux invités ce midi.

L'enfant de qui ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. De qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous. Kakashi m'avait dit que mon père s'appelait Namikaze et qu'il l'avait connu et respecté. Du moins, c'était ce qui transitait par l'affection qu'il m'avait témoignée le premier soir dans mon studio. Et qui était l'autre invité dont parlait cette femme. Je regardais les vêtements. Ils étaient sobres et noirs. J'eux un peu de mal à entrer dans le pantalon, les hanches étant adaptées à une morphologie masculine. Je tentais quelques mouvements d'assouplissement. Le tissu était assez souple, mais je devrai certainement éviter les mouvements trop amples de peur de le déchirer. Le maillot en mailles était juste comme il fallait, mais le col rond descendait plus bas qu'il n'aurait du, à cause de ma poitrine.

On toqua discrètement à la porte. Yoshino approuva ma tenue d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Elle me poussa rapidement dehors et me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une lueur étrange dansait dans les yeux de la mère de famille. S'agissait-il de rejet ? J'en eus froid dans le dos. Son attitude à mon égard s'était considérablement refroidie.

_ Hé ? fit une voix surprise. Naruto ?

_ Hein ? Shikamaru ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

_ Hé vous deux ! On passe à table et on ne discute pas.

_ Oui m'man…

_ Hai…

Je me retrouvais donc assise à côté de Shikamaru. En face de nous et près de la porte de la cuisine s'était installée Yoshino-san, murée dans un silence empli de réflexion. Elle hésitait. Sans doute à propos de l'attitude à avoir à mon égard. Elle devait être au courant tout comme son mari que j'hébergeais dans mon corps un démon-renard. A un bout de la table se tenait u ninja dans une tenue de Chuunin. Même coupe de cheveux et visage que Shikamaru, les cheveux un peu plus clair, peut-être. Deux anciennes balafres marquaient son visage. Et à l'autre bout de la table, un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Seul problème : tous me scrutaient avec attention. Le vieil homme finit par briser ce silence.

_ Merci pour cette invitation, Yoshino-san. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de partager un si bon repas de famille en compagnie aussi charmante.

_ C'est qui ce type ? me demanda Shikamaru en chuchotant pendant qu'on allait du compliment culinaire autour de la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je fous chez toi ? Je me rappelle d'avoir été blessée dans la forêt. Et puis après, pouf ! J'étais dans ta salle de bain.

_ Ça pour sur, tu t'es pas ratée.

_ Je sus si horrible que ça ? Physiquement parlant ?

_ Ben t'as des bleus et des griffures partout.

_ Ah… Pas étonnant que j'ai mal quand je parle.

_ Les enfants ! Pas de messes basses à table ! C'est impoli. Nous sommes quand même en présence de Jiraya-Sama.

_ Jiraya-Sama ?m'étonnais-je en reconnaissant le nom.

_ Laissons-les s'amuser, il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse. Moi-même de leur temps…

_ Papa ! se plaignit Shikamaru.

_ Euh… non, merci, sans façon, répliquais-je.

_ Alors, cette charmante demoiselle aurait entendu parler du grand Jiraya ! Rien d'étonnant à cela, je suis une légende vivante.

_ Vous êtes l'auteur des _Chroniques d'un courageux ninja_, non ?

_ Co… Comment ? Une œuvre de ma jeunesse aurait enfin touché le jeune public ? Je suis encore plus incroyable que je ne le pensais !

_ Jamais entendu parler, fit Shikamaru.

_ Moi non plus, commenta son père.

_Quelqu'un veut encore du riz ? demanda sa mère à la ronde.

_ Ah… soupira Jiraya d'un ton déçu. Mais au moins, j'ai gagné un fan ! Tu veux que je dédicace ton exemplaire ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas actuellement sur moi, vous comprenez. Mais j'en serai ravie. Une autre fois peut-être. Yoshino-san, Nara-san, Shikamaru, je suis honorée de l'hospitalité et des soins que vous m'avez apportés, mais je ne souhaiterai pas abuser. Ma présence en ces lieux… n'est pas souhaitable. Et nous savons de quoi je parle. Je vais donc prendre congé.

Je m'inclinais devant les membres de cette famille, tapai dans la main de Shikamaru en guise de salut et empruntai la porte de sortie. Une fois dehors, je pus respirer plus librement. Ce silence et cette ambiance lourde. J'eus du mal à me débarrasser de ce sentiment d'inconfort. Je courus jusqu'à mon appartement, trouver un peu de réconfort entre les pages de ce vieux livre qui avait été mon unique compagnon depuis que j'étais petite. De quand remontait l'acquisition de ce volume ? Je l'ignorais. Il avait sans doute été toujours là.

Après une séance reposante de lecture, je décidai d'emporter le recueil avec moi. Si ce Jiraya était dans les parages, cela pouvait signifier qu'il serait en mesure de me dédicacer cet ouvrage. Je le glissai donc dans un sac en bandoulière et partis à l'aventure dans les rues. Malheureusement, après un certain temps de recherche, je ne trouvai rien de bien satisfaisant. En chemin, je tombai sur Ino et Sakura qui se rendaient aux bains publics. Attirée par l'idée d'une sortie où l'on ne me jugerait pas d'un mauvais œil, j'acceptai. En chemin, je me vis proposer un gobelet de soda par les filles. Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi toute cette gentillesse soudaine ? Il me fut vite clair que le but de cette excursion n'était pas en réalité un temps de détente, mais un moment pour aller mater Sasuke en plein entrainement.

_ Mais allez, Naruto ! Tu es celle qui a réussi à lui parler le plus de nous trois ! m'encourageait Sakura.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas supporter ce type.

_ Justement, fit Ino, pourquoi crois-tu que je te laisse aller aux côtés de Sasuke-kun si facilement ?

_ C'est quand même non. Et puis, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu on s'est engueulé, nous ne sommes plus en si bons termes.

_ Désolée Naru-chan. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un tel stratagème pour obtenir le cœur de Sasuke-kun !

_ C'est ça grand front, insinue que je pourrais perdre face à toi !

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir sale truie !

Bon, eh bien puisque j'étais en route pour les sources chaudes, autant que j'y aille. En chemin, je tombais sur Ebisu-Sensei qui prenait le même chemin que moi. C'est alors que devant le bain des femmes, des sources chaudes, nous surprimes un voyeur. Je frémis. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller me baigner dans ces conditions. Autant aller à la rivière en maillot de bain. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. Je commençais à tourner les talons lorsqu'Ebisu se précipita.

_ Je ne saurai tolérer des atteintes à la bienséance dans cette enceinte ! cria-t-il à la silhouette.

J'étais déjà partie lorsque j'entendis un bruit de grenouille géante, puis le son caractéristique d'une frappe. Puis la voix de Jiraya-Sama qui disait :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à beugler, celui-là, il allait faire fuir les donzelles.

L'obsédé qui ne s'assumait pas venait de se faire rétamer par un obsédé qui s'affichait ouvertement ? En un seul coup ? Je me précipitais vers la silhouette de mon professeur évanoui. Lui tapotais le visage. Complètement K.O. le pauvre.

_ C'est quoi ce batracien de foire ! Ce type était sensé assurer ma formation ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

_ Oh mais tu es la fille de tout à l'heure. Une de mes fans ! En fait actuellement, je suis en train de faire une collecte d'informations pour mon prochain roman. Mais quel dommage que tu ne puisses en profiter : ils sont réservés à un public plus mature.

Il l'adressa un clin d'œil empli de sous entendus tandis que la grenouille qu'il avait invoqué disparaissait. Je remarquais qu'il chaussait des getas. Alors c'était lui dans la forêt. Je pris une gorgée de soda avant de répondre.

_ Pas la peine de me la faire, vous étiez en train de mater. Sauf votre respect, m'sieur.

_ Quelle insolence tu affiches devant le saint ermite du mont Myôboku ! Mais on m'appelle aussi l'ermite des crapauds.

_ Ouais, ou juste l'ermite pervers !

_ L'ermite perv… Non mais dis donc !Je suis un homme de plume charmante demoiselle. Regarde et admire ma plus grande œuvre !

De l'intérieur de son costume, il sortit un tome du paradis du batifolage. Oh non, pas le livre empli de cochonneries que lisait Kakashi-Sensei avec un air pervers pendant qu'on se tapait des missions de rang D comme débile. Mon respect pour Jiraya-Sama venait d'un prendre un sacré coup.

_ Ce bouquin !m'écriais-je à sa vue.

_ Oh, tu es un de mes lecteurs, à ce que je vois ! Les jeunes générations sont si dévergondées de nos jours !

_ Un peu que je le connais. Et vous appelez ce torchon un « roman » ? E fait vous êtes juste là pour mater les femmes au bain public ! A mon âge ça passerait pour de l'espièglerie, mais à la votre c'est à la page des crimes et délits !

_ Pauvre écervelée ! Je ne suis pas un simple voyeur ! C'est pour trouver l'inspiration que je…

_ C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie ! De toute façon, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Tu as fait fuir toutes les jolies filles du bain en criant comme ça !

_ Euh… Je voudrais pas dire, mais vous criez quand même plus fort que moi. Et puis de toute façon quelle importance ? Vous gâchez votre vie à faire des romans de gare pour de l'argent. Je ne préfère pas continuer la conversation plus avant. Vous ne feriez que perdre le peu de respect qu'il me reste pour vous. Et ça vous le devez à votre premier roman. Il n'est peut-être pas très bon à vos yeux, mais pour moi il vaudra tellement plus que tout ce que vous pourrez écrire.

_ Qui… Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il alors que je partais vers la rivière pour me ressourcer.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé dans la forêt ! fis-je de loin.

Je sentis qu'il voudrait se lancer à ma poursuite, mais je paris au loin avec toute la rapidité que me permettait mon corps. Une fois arrivée dans un endroit calme, je me dévêtis et enfilais mon maillot de bain. Je regardais mon corps couvert de coupures diverses et de bleus. J'avais mal. Mais la pire des douleurs se trouvait dans mon cœur. Pour ne pas pleurer, je sortis le vieux livre de mon sac et en caressai sa couverture marquée par le temps. Je l'ouvris avec un respect infini, celui que j'aurai voulu montrer à Jiraya. J'avais envie de pleurer. Tant pis pour la dédicace. C'est alors que je vis quelques mots écrits à la main sur une page avant le début du texte :

_A Minato,_

_Qui fut le meilleur de mes disciples._

_Continue ta brillante carrière._

_Vis la vie que je n'ai jamais eue._

_En espérant que ce petit roman _

_Puisse me montrer sous un jour nouveau._

_Jiraya_

Qui était l'ancien propriétaire de ce livre ? Comment était-il arrivé entre mes mains ? Quel lien pouvait bien l'unir à moi ? Que savait donc Jiraya ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

* * *

_Ah qu'est ce que j'aime terminer sur un cliffanger et imaginer vos têtes!_


	10. Stubborn teacher

_****Hello everybody! Je ne sais absolument pas comment je fais,mais même quand h'ai trop de boulot, je trouve le temps de vous écrire la suite. C'est pas beau ça? _

_**Elishadamy:** Oui, j'aime faire des fins pour embêter lecteurs et personnages! Révérez ma toute puissance! Mouahaha!_

_**Psychedelik:** Je ne te reproche pas ton attraction pour Gaara, je faisais juste remarquer que j'ai eu bcp de commentaires de soutien pour lui._

_**Yachiru-Chan92:** Ah bah faut assumer quand on a Kyuubi dans le ventre. Comment plomber un repas de famille? Appelez Naruto!_

_**Streema:** Waw, deux personnes qui sont persuadées que Shikamaru est le parrain de Naruto... Mais vous décrouvrirez la réponse bientôt._

_**Water Flag:** Ouf! Merci de me le dire, j'étais complètement persuadée que mes persos étaient OOC ^^_

_**Clotilde:** Bah Jiraya... Il est important dans ce chapitre._

_**Piika:** Surtout que tout le monde le sait mais personne ne lui dit que son père est le Yondaime._

_**Yuki-chan:** Concernant l'anachronisme, je souhaitais faire débuter la fiction pendant la période Shippuden. Mais j'avais trouvé cela dommage étant donné touts les possibilités de couple que ça me bloquait. Et donc j'ai bien enlevé mes remarques sur Tsunade et Shizune... Mais j'avais zappé Kabuto. Pour les fautes de frappes encore mea culpa, mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas me relire, et donc que je vous présente des versions mal corrigées. Quant aux fins sournoises... C'est mon plaisir sadique. Quant à ta dernière question je mets en général une semaine à faire un chapitre (oui c'est cours, mais j'ai déjà presque tout le scénario en tête, d'autant plus que je me base jusqu'à un certain point sur le manga donc j'ai un certain nombre de nœuds temporels à respecter)_

_**Dj:** il y a toujours des choses que l'on veut savoir. D'ailleurs, je connais maintenant mon couple final, et j'ai réussi à me faire un dessin des relations entre tous les persos principaux. Mais ça je vous le dirai pas!_

* * *

Je refermai bien vite l'ouvrage et le glissai dans mon sac. Dedans, je rencontrais aussi deux pommes. Sans doute glissées là un jour par Kakashi à mon insu. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer avec sa morale sur les fruits et les légumes ! Je posai à côté mes vêtements pliés et ma serviette de plage avant de me retourner vers la rive. Un jour, Ebisu-Sensei m'avait dit qu'on pouvait marcher sur l'eau de la même manière qu'on pouvait marcher et courir le long des troncs d'arbre. Je me disais que ça pourrait être bien d'essayer. En plus j'étais certaine que Sasuke il ne serait pas capable de le faire ! Je commençais donc par me relaxer et par malaxer mon chakra. Puis je dirigeais les flux vers la plante de mes pieds. Et avançais vers l'eau. Et trébuchai, mon pied glissa dans la vase et je m'étalais dans l'eau.

Je poussai un grand cri. Elle était froide. Tant qu'à faire, je m'immergeais complètement. Avant de concentrer de nouveau mon énergie dans mes pieds. Je sentis l'eau boucher autour de mes jambes. Peu à peu, je m'élevais, et mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le fond. Rassurée de ma victoire et un peu impatiente, j'injectais la dose de chakra. Mauvaise idée. Mon corps fut projeté dans les airs et je m'élevais loin au dessus de l'eau. Jusqu'à quelques mètres. Dans ce monde où tout était à l'envers je ne pris pas tout de suite conscience que j'allais retomber. La gravité rappela mon corps vers le sol. Je pirouettais et vrillais pour atterrir sur mes appuis. Réduisis le flux dans mes pieds. Et retombai sur mes pieds au milieu de l'eau. Le choc fouetta mes pieds sous l'impact. Je serrai les dents. Ma stabilité n'était pas parfaite. J'avais du mal à tenir debout. L'eau enserrait mes pieds dans une gangue glacée jusqu'en bas de mes mollets.

Quelqu'un m'applaudit derrière. Je me retournais à pas lents. L'eau amassée autour de mes chevilles avait la légèreté d'une enclume. Avec de grands bruits de succion je pus faire face à mon admirateur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Jiraya ? Dans mon empressement causé par mon courroux, je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre. Ma concentration troublée perturba le courant qui circulait dans les méridiens de mon pied gauche. Brusquement je me retrouvais avec de l'eau jusqu'au genou. Aussi attachante que des sables mouvants, l'eau et mon chakra me collaient au corps.

_ Ah si les pirouettes semblent être ton fort, la maîtrise du chakra vient à manquer, constata le vieil homme de sa voix puissante.

_ Vous voulez quoi vous ? Il est hors de question que je m'approche.

_ Aaah, mais pourtant, avec ce corps si juvénile et si féminin, tu…

_ Bon l'ermite pas net, vous me soulez à restez là. Et vos propos à propos de mon physique m'incitent à rester où je suis. Bien que ma position soit totalement ridicule et inconfortable.

Il soupira. Posa l'énorme rouleau qu'il portait dans son dos contre un arbre et ôta ses chaussures. Puis il s'avança sans aucun problème sur la berge puis sur l'eau, sans une once d'hésitation. Sa large main se tendit devant moi et je la fixai. Avant de la prendre. Du bout des doigts. Il me saisit alors par le poignet et m'extirpa de mon piège. Je stoppais les flux de chakra avant de me retrouver coincée à nouveau. Je plongeais sous la surface, l'eau montant jusqu'au dessus de ma taille. Je dégageais mon poignet d'un coup sec. N'y parvins pas. Il avait une sacré poigne.

_ Merci, marmonnais-je de mauvaise grâce.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé la demoiselle pour être aussi désagréable ? Il faut leur apprendre toutes les manières à ces jeunes !

_ Et visiblement aux personnes âgées aussi, répliquais-je du tac au tac.

_ Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, petite ! J'aime ça.

Je préférais ne pas relever, une autre de mes piques pouvant faire dégénérer la situation actuelle. Jiraya s'installa en tailleur, le dos droit. Ses yeux me fixaient sans ciller. Ils brillaient d'une lueur confiante. Qui me faisait chaud au cœur. Mais j'avais appris à me méfier de tout le monde. Et vu sa manière de me tenir le poignet et la facilité avec laquelle il avait frappé Ebisu-Sensei, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Pas du tout. Je préférais rester debout, et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Qu'il s'en aille sans doute. Je ne savais pas trop

_ Vous souhaitez quelque chose de précis ?demandais-je sur un ton neutre.

_ Eh bien… J'aimerais savoir qui tu es, et par la même occasion jeter un œil à ton livre. Très peu d'exemplaires ont été vendus, et cela sans doute avant que tu sois née. Tu as quoi ? Douze ans ? Treize ans peut-être ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ?

_ Des réponses, petite. Des réponses. Parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

_ Ah… Moi aussi je cherche des réponses, avouais-je. Et si c'est bien ce que je crois, vous les avez.

Je sortis ma serviette de mon sac pour essuyer mes mains humides, avant de me servir du recueil. Avec un temps d'hésitation, je tendis les _Chroniques d'un courageux ninja_ après un temps d'hésitation. Il en caressa la couverture usée avec la même précaution infinie que j'avais eue. C'était son enfant d'encre et de papier, né des amours oniriques de sa plume et de sa mémoire. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Et se figea. Sa tête se releva vers moi. De l'incompréhension durcissait son regard.

_ Qui est-tu ?

Le ton était pressant, appelait une réponse immédiate. Je ne pus empêcher ma bouche de parler sous l'ordre. L'injonction avait claquée, et ce fut presque un salut militaire que je lui offrais.

_ Genin Namikaze Naruto, née Uzumaki !

_ Naruto…

Sa voix avait une façon tendre de prononcer ce nom. Comme si sa polysémie complexe était porteuse d'une histoire que je ne comprenais pas. Mais qui m'impliquait. Et de fait, m'intéressait. Jiraya se leva et s'approcha de moi. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, il me surplombait. Ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux. Puis cette même main caressa les angles de mon visage. Je voyais ses yeux presque humides alors qu'il me regardait en souriant. Un peu étonnée, je le laissais faire un instant. Laissais ses mains découvrir mes traits, faire ressurgir la mélancolie d'un passé tombé dans l'oubli. Avant de me dégager farouchement. Ce type venait de mater des femmes aux bains. J'étais seule avec lui, et ne portais qu'un maillot de bain. Impossible de lui faire confiance.

_ Ne me touchez pas si familièrement !

_ Alors… Tu ne sais rien ? Tu ne sais rien de ta famille, de ton passé ?

Une ombre passa dans mon regard. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur l'eau où dansaient des éclats de soleil. Je ne souhaitais pas répondre. Mais mon silence était plus éloquent que ma parole.

_ Naruto. C'est le nom du héros de mon premier livre.

Jiraya avait commencé à parler. Et il ne cesserait pas, je le savais. Et mon cœur ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'entendre cette histoire.

_ J'ai eu l'idée en mangeant des Ramens. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Ce livre, tu le tiens de ton père. Namikaze Minato. Il a été pendant longtemps l'un de mes plus proches amis, au point tel que je le considérais presque comme mon propre fils. Et il s'est marié avec une ravissante jeune femme : Uzumaki Kushina. Ah, elle avait un caractère bien trempé, ta mère. Quelque part je la retrouve en toi. Et moi, qui t'ai donné ton nom, je suis ton parrain.

_ C'est…

_ Oui, je sais tu peux te sentir fière.

_ C'est la chose la plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! Et l'autre connard qui m'avait dit que ça se passerait avec un garçon de mon âge. Ah bah bravo le nindô.

Il y eut un temps de pause entre nous. J'affichais une mine écœurée et lui ne comprenait pas. Soudain il rougit et se frappa le front du plat de la paume en riant. Il me montra du doigt et continua de rire à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il ne put réprimer un rictus moqueur. J'avais envie de lui en coller une ou deux.

_ Mais non, Naruto. Pas ce genre de parrain là ! Je suis simplement un ami de la famille !

_ C'est la chose la plus improbable que l'on m'ait jamais dite ! lâchais-je. Et vous pensez que je vais croire à vos sornettes ?

_ Mais c'est la vérité !

_ Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas envie d'accorder foi à vos propos.

_ Et le respect des ainés ? Les personnes âgées disent toujours la vérité.

_ Oui, celles qui sont sages dans leur têtes. Pas les vieux pervers qui vont mater les femmes aux bains !

_ Mais on le faisait souvent avec ton père, tu sais. Cela n'a rien de malsain !

_ Permettez-moi d'en douter.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Tu m'en veux encore depuis tout à l'heure pour une obscure raison. Alors je m'excuse Naruto.

_ Comment ça obscure ? Vous avez mis K.O. mon professeur particulier du mois qui devait assurer ma formation pour rentrer dans l'ANBU ! Outre le fait que vous m'avez déçu en tant que personne. J'avais plus d'estime pour vous quand je ne vous connaissais pas encore.

_ ANBU, déjà ? A ton âge. C'est impressionnant. Tu dois tenir de ton père…

_ Pas d'allusion à ma famille, je vous prie. Tant que je ne vous accorde aucune confiance, il est inutile de faire des remarques dessus.

_ Enfin, je pense qu'un mois c'est un peu court. D'autant plus que tu as de sérieux problèmes pour malaxer ton chakra. Avec tes capacités actuelles, marcher sur l'eau relèverait d'un exploit. Mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles pas mal.

_ Bon, si vous êtes là pour gâcher mon entrainement vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Je me décidais finalement à l'ignorer. Bon d'abord, faire comme si j'allais monter sur le tronc d'un arbre. Je vidais mon esprit et me concentrais. Mes paupières closes me permettaient de faire abstraction du vieil imbécile aux grenouilles. Je visualisai mentalement l'énergie qui circulait dans ton mon corps. Avant de rediriger massivement l'énergie vers mes pieds, tout en contrôlant la sortie de mon corps. J'entendis les pas de l'ermite pas net se rapprocher de moi.

_ Approche mon enfant.

_ J'vous ai déjà dit d'aller vous faire voir.

_ Allez approche.

J'ouvris les yeux et avançais de quelques pas dans sa direction. Il avait une main derrière le dos le fourbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

_ Je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance, signalais-je.

Peut-être qu'il tenterait d'ôter le haut de mon maillot de bain ! Vite, je cachais ma poitrine sous mes bras lorsque je vis sa main avancer vers moi. Ses doigts durs s'enfoncèrent dans mon ventre. Cinq flammes irradièrent, brûlantes. La douleur me rappela celle ressentie lorsque le vieux serpent m'avait mis hors combat dans le but de se concentrer uniquement sur Sasuke. La douleur me plia en deux, et je tombais au sol en gémissant. La voix du vieux ninja tomba d'en haut :

_ J'ai touché un point sensible pour te relaxer. Alors marche à nouveau sur l'eau Naruto-chan.

_ Mais vous êtes vraiment pas vraiment pas bien dans votre tête vous…

Je me relevais tant bien quel mal et marchais vers l'eau à pas lents. Cette histoire était des plus suspectes. On venait de me cramer le ventre et maintenant il me proposait de marcher à nouveau sur les eaux ! Il était franchement dérangé. Mais dès que je posai les pieds sur l'eau, je sus que quelque chose avait changé. Je lâchais un rire incrédule avant de sauter d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis je me retournais vers mon bienfaiteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Hey,Kitsune ! »_

_ « Kyuubi ! Je t'entends de nouveau ! »_

_ « Tch. Agaçante avec sa joie communicative à deux balles. »_

_ « Allez, avoue que je t'ai manqué pendant qu'on était séparés. D'ailleurs t'étais où ? »_

_ « Où voulais tu que je sois ? J'ai été scellé dans une gamine ! Si j'avais pu me libérer, y'aurait longtemps que je t'aurais croquée pour te faire regretter tes actes. »_

_ « Ouais bah tu m'as manqué à moi aussi »_

_ « … »_

_ « Euh Kyuubi ? T'as pas encore disparu, hein ? »_

_ « … »_

_ « Ou alors ça te gène que je te dise que je t'aime bien ? T'es un démon sympa par certains aspects. »_

_ « Dis surtout que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi… »_

_ « Rah tu fais chier ! »_

_ Allez-toi, sors de l'eau ! Je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique !

_ Non merci.

_ Pas la peine d'être emplie de joie je… Quoi ? Mais je…

_ Ah non ! Les weekends je fais ce que je veux ! Ce sont mes seuls jours de libres durant ma formation ANBU.

_ Tu… Avec tes capacités actuelles ! Mais c'est totalement ridicule !

_« Ah bah moi je l'ai toujours pensé très fort »_

_ « Ta gueule ! Tu vois tu fais tout pour qu'on se tape dessus alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver ! »_

_ Quoi que…

Jiraya prit un air songeur. Ses yeux m'analysèrent avec une acuité dérangeante. Il ne regardait pas mes formes, mais semblait regarder à travers moi mes actes. Puis il sourit, et je me méfiai. Ce n'était pas un sourire sympathique. Une lueur de défit brillait dans ses pupilles. Avec rapidité, il bougea, invoqua une multitude d'armes de jets qu'il jeta sur moi avec une vitesse incroyable. Toujours sur l'eau, je me lovais et tordais mon corps en tous sens pour éviter cette menace. Rien de plus facile. Avancer les épaules. Reculer la tête. Faire le pont. Prendre appui sur une main. Ecarter les jambes. Vriller. Poser une demi-pointe sur l'eau. Injecter du chakra pour me projeter en l'air. Là, parmi le nuage métallique, je vis une forme qui n'étais pas effilée. Elle arrivait de derrière moi. Par réflexe, ma main gauche saisit l'objet rond avec force. Au lieu de se lever dans ma paume et de stopper sa rotation, je sentis l'objet gémir sous la pression de mes doigts. Jiraya venait de me lancer une pomme ! Et sans y penser, je l'avais écrasée avec force. La chair et le jus du fruit coulaient le long de mon avant bras. Je fixai le vieil homme.

_ Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pu obtenir tes blessures de guerre et tuer un homme dans la forêt sans te débrouiller au moins un peu. Mais je peux t'apprendre à utiliser le deuxième chakra qui sommeille en toi !

_ J'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressée.

_ Considère déjà les effets de la relaxation de ce point sensible dans ton ventre ! La maîtrise de ton chakra est devenue bien meilleure grâce à moi en quelques minutes !

_« Kyuubi, il parle de toi, non ? Enfin, le deuxième chakra qui sommeille en moi, c'est le tien, non ? »_

_ « Te fais pas avoir, t'as pas besoin de lui Kitsune. Si tu veux utiliser mon chakra c'est pas à un vieux pervers qu'il faut demander, mais au propriétaire légitime. »_

_ « Eh bien je vais te dire, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. »_

_ « Et puis la maîtrise de ton chakra était juste perturbée par le sceau que t'a infligé cet homme-serpent. Normalement il aurait du m'isoler moi uniquement, mais il l'a foiré, alors ça a dû fermer quelques uns de tes centres de production de chakra. »_

_ Bah je les ai considérés. Et vous m'avez défoncé le ventre avec votre rupture de sceau.

_ Ah ? Tu… Tu avais remarqué que…

_ Et puis le chakra de Kyuubi, c'est lui qui le donne s'il le veut. Et franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi vous serviriez pour ce qui est de négocier avec un démon irascible.

Je passai ma main dans l'eau pour nettoyer le jus de fruit collant, récupérais mes affaires et me rhabillais.

_ Et puis vous me proposez de devenir mon Sensei juste dans le but de me mater, je présume. Ce sera sans moi. Au moins Ebisu-Sensei a la décence de se prétendre gentleman.

_ Deviens mon élève, c'est un ordre !

_ Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de l'Hokage.

Sur ces mots, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. En arrivant à mon appartement, je constatais que je portais toujours les anciens vêtements de Shikamaru. Bah, s'ils étaient trop petits pour lui, ils ne lui manqueraient pas. Me souvenant des bandits dans la forêt, je décidai de me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage pour le prévenir. Dans le couloir attenant à son bureau, j'attendis qu'on m'ouvre. Je me doutais qu'il pouvait me voir depuis sa boule de cristal bizarre.

Devant mon apparence et mes blessures que la réapparition de Kyuubi avaient fait cicatriser, je lui expliquais tout depuis le début. Le sauvetage de Hanabi Hyuuga, et de l'homme trouve presque mort dans les fourrés. Et enfin mon combat contre Zaku. Le Sandaime m'écouta sans sourciller, tirant sa pipe de temps à autre. J'évoquais aussi Jiraya et son insistance pour faire de moi son élève. Bref je finis par lui vider mon sac de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie, de cette histoire de parrain à Sasuke qui m'avait embrassé.

_ Ce sont là… des choses très différents, Naruto, me dit-il. Tout d'abord, saurais-tu reconnaître ce Zaku si tu le voyais en photo ?

_ O… Oui, je suppose…

_ Bien.

Il sortit un recueil de son bureau, et me proposa de le feuilleter. Dedans, des hommes et des femmes, classés selon un ordre qui m'était inconnu. A mes yeux, cela ressemblait à d'anciennes fiches de ninjas originaires de tous les pays. Des déserteurs ! Je finis par identifier l'homme que je cherchais vers le milieu de l'ouvrage. Je le tendis de nouveau le livre.

_ C'est lui.

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Certaine.

_ Yasorô Zaku. Criminel de rang B. Apparemment tu l'aurais éliminé dans la forêt.

_ J'ai faillit y passer aussi, si Jiraya ne m'avais pas aidé.

_ Il n'empêche que c'est impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais améliorée à ce point Naruto.

_ Question auxiliaire… Depuis quand vous savez que je suis une fille ?

_ Mais depuis longtemps Naruto. Depuis le tout début. Qui crois-tu qui s'occupait de toi lorsque tu étais enfant ? Mais revenons-en au fait. Sais-tu comment sont classés ces personnes ?

_ Pas vraiment… Les lettres font-elles référence aux lettres attribuées aux missions ?

_ Bien, très bien ! Comme tu le sais, les missions sont labelles selon un niveau de difficulté préétabli, de manière à correspondre à un niveau théorique des ninjas. D est le plus bas niveau, un Genin débutant ou peu doué se voit attribué ces missions ou cette lettre dans le cas d'une désertion. Un Genin de niveau supérieur se voit attribuer des missions de rang C, pour les Chuunin la lettre est B et pour les Jounins, c'est la lettre A voire S si ses états de service sont excellents.

_ Alors ce Yasorô Zaku avait un niveau de Chuunin ?

_ Et cela confirme mes dires. Tu es très forte. Le pari que Kakashi a fait sur tes capacités et leur évolution est donc totalement fondé. Toute seule tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de l'abattre. Ce qui signifie que tu as fait quelque chose de très mal Naruto. Tu as bien agi en sauvant Hyuuga Hanabi, et il est certain que tu seras remerciée pour cela, mais ton problème actuel reste ton inconscience. Dès que tu as vu ce cavalier, tu aurais du venir me prévenir.

_ Dans ce cas le garde du corps serait mort. Je sais qu'il a eu le temps d'être pris en charge par les services de sécurité. Sans moi il ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais je tâcherai d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir.

_ Bien. Veux tu que nous évoquions tes autres difficultés. Notamment celles avec les jeunes Uchiha et Hyuuga. Cela risque d'être problématique si tu ne peux t'entendre ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre.

_ Mais je vous ai dit à quel point ils étaient désagréables envers moi !

_ Là encore, je me dois de te mettre en garde. Il s'agit de ta vision des faits. Et dans une vision objective de tes devoirs de ninja il va falloir que tu mettes ces sentiments de côtés.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on devienne un meilleur ninja si on laisse ses sentiments de côtés.

_ Tu as raison, une dose de passion est nécessaire dans la vie, quelle que soit notre carrière. Malheureusement, si ces émotions gênent ton discernement ou ton esprit d'équipe, il te sera nécessaire de les apprivoiser. Tout doit-être sous contrôle.

_ Et quand est-ce que je peux relâcher la pression ? Je ne vais pas rester sur ce genre de statu quo avec ces types. Ce ne serait pas viable, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous risquerions de nous blesser tous les trois de manière irréversible.

_ Tant que tes actions ne mettent ni en danger le village ou un de ses habitants, qu'elles ne sont pas illégales non plus, tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites. Mais une fois envoyée mission, il te faudra te contrôler.

_ J'peux vous poser encore une question ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est que… Elle est un peu délicate… Ebisu-Sensei a été témoin du baiser que j'ai reçu de Sasuke Uchiha, et il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à nourrir de telles pensées à mon égard… Alors il m'a parlé des parrains. Et… Comment dire… Je ne me sens pas du tout prête à… Et surtout s'il s'agit d'un ami… Enfin je ne comprends pas comment… Surtout dans _ma _situation.

_ Oui, effectivement, j'ai été mis au courant de cette histoire. Hem… (Le rouge monta aux joues du vieil homme. Pfff, encore un pervers !). Il n'est pas nécessaire de passer à l'acte immédiatement. Ni même forcément avec ton camarade. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de mesure de dernier recours… Plus une tradition. Et Ebisu-Sensei n'est pas très progressiste.

_ Vous savez qui est mon parrain ?

_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler son identité. Bien, Naruto, j'ai à faire quelques tâches administratives. Je n'ai pas tellement de temps à te consacrer. Mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service et t'occuper de mon petit fils ?

_ On considère ça comme une mission de rang D ou je dois vous le faire gratuitement ?

_ Hmmm, une mission de rang D en solo pour toi ? Je te l'accorde. Allez vas-y avant qu'il ne lui prenne encore l'idée saugrenue de venir m'assassiner.

Je m'inclinais respectueusement devant le chef de notre village avant de quitter les lieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant mes manières. Sans trop savoir comment, je devinais qu'il était fier de moi. Bon, j'avais un petit garçon à divertir ! Je parcourus les couloirs semblables de l'administration. A part les photos des Hokage accrochées au mur, la décoration laissait à désirer. Mes pas me menèrent rapidement à la maison habitée par Konohamaru. Je toquais courtoisement à la porte et fus accueillie par une jeune femme qui devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. J'exposais le motif de ma venue en ces lieux, et elle appela son fils à descendre. Elle m'expliqua quelques détails sur les spécificités de son fils : ce qu'il aimait et détestait, les réactions à adopter en fonction de diverses situations…

_ Konohamaru-chan, cette jeune fille vient de la part de ton grand-père pour s'occuper de toi.

_ Mais m'man, c'est Naruto-Nii-chan ! Trop fort ! Comment tu fais pour que ça fasse toujours aussi vrai quand t'es une fille ?

_ Euh… Konohamaru… Je suis une fille. Je l'ai toujours été.

_ Hein ?

_ Bon, eh bien je vous laisse, puisque vous vous entendez déjà si bien. Vous me le ramenez pour la nuit, Ojou-chan ?

Je proposais une promenade au garçon qui accepta. Il me regardait avec les yeux plissés, comme cherchant le défaut qui dévoilerait le « truc » de mon tour de passe-passe. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune illusion cette fois-ci. Les lèvres serrées, il courait autour de moi en marmonnant, poussant des grognements attestant de la profondeur de sa réflexion. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

_ Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu arrêtes de me tourner autour ? explosais-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Ça fait deux fois que je manque de te flanquer un coup par mégarde.

_ Mais pourquoi t'étais pas une fille avant.

_ Parce que je n'avais pas envie. Y'a des tas de trucs qu'on interdit aux filles. C'était plus fun d'être un mec.

_ Pourquoi t'as arrêté alors ?

_ Parce que ça gênait notre équipe que je passe tout le temps pour un boulet et que je n'utilise pas mes capacités.

_ Mais c'est nul ! Je peux pas avoir une fille comme Boss !

_ Heh, va falloir t'habituer, mon petit ! Les femmes arrivent au pouvoir !

_ Et… Naruto-Nii-chan… ? Je peux te demander un truc ?

_ Vas-y, notre relation n'a pas changée.

_ C'est comment des vrais seins ? Pour que ma Sexy Meta elle ait l'air aussi naturelle que la tienne.

_ M… Mais je t'en pose des questions ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais une fille !

_ T'es vraiment pas drôle, avant t'aimais bien qu'on fasse des trucs entre mecs !

_ C'est la vie, Konohamaru.

_ Ben c'est nul !

_ Tu veux qu'on aille où maintenant ?

_ Je… Je veux voir l'entrainement d'oncle Asuma !

_ C'est ton oncle ? J'savais pas. Tu sais où ils s'entrainent ?

_ Oui ! Suis-moi.

Il me prit la main pour me tirer et se mit à courir. Je laissais mes doigts se refermer sur les siens. C'était bien d'avoir une main dans la sienne. C'était chaud. Et dans mon cœur, une petite flamme joyeuse dansait. Le garnement m'adressa un sourire troué, ses dents encore en croissance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre. Sans une once d'ironie. De la pure joie. C'était comme ça d'avoir un petit frère ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il détourna les yeux. Il avait les yeux brillants de l'enfant qui vient de recevoir un merveilleux cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il serra plus fort sa prise, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Je répondis à la pression. Nul besoin de se parler où de se regarder. Comme ça on se comprenait. Nous étions amis. Nous étions rivaux. Nous étions frère et sœur. Nous étions heureux.

En chemin, voyant qu'il s'essoufflait, je lui proposais de faire une pause. A côté, une petite boutique ouverte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit nous tendait les bras. J'achetais une glace à l'eau. Une de celles qui sont sécables. J'en offris la moitié à mon petit camarade. Avant d'acheter une bouteille d'eau. Quel que soit le temps, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions et s'hydrater régulièrement. Nous continuâmes le chemin en marchant, main dans la main, nos bâtonnets dans l'autre main. Le goût sucré et le liquide glacé qui fondait emplit ma bouche d'un arôme citronné. Le petit semblait heureux. C'était bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lieu dit, je vis Shikamaru en combat face à Asuma-Sensei. Mon ami semblait exténué. Un peu de terre et quelques égratignures parsemaient sa peau exposée. Le professeur gonfla sa poitrine et un nuage de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Konohamaru avait un air excité à sa vue. Il devait déjà connaître cette technique de Ninjutsu. Le nuage s'approcha dangereusement de Shikamaru qui préféra battre en retraite. Ses doigts étaient encore joints pour effectuer sa technique du Kage Mane. Les dents du barbu claquèrent, et l'étincelle produite embrasa le nuage. Qui explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya Shikamaru qui ne put résister au souffle. Je me baisai sur mes appuis pour résister et agrippais le gamin par l'épaule. Je le plaquais contre moi et protégeais mes yeux de mon bras libre. C'était malin, en plus de l'éloigner de son ombre, la lumière des flammes avaient changé la configuration du terrain pour Shikamaru. Mes doigts gémirent sous la pression et je sentais le garçon glisser. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue était la direction dans laquelle Shikamaru tomberait : la nôtre.

Un corps masculin nous percuta à pleine vitesse. Et j'amortis la chute du brun. L'élan qu'il avait fit sortit l'air de ma poitrine d'un seul coup. Mes fesses heurtèrent le sol avec dureté, j'eus la présence d'esprit de soulever Konohamaru assez haut pour qu'il ne soit pas trop exposé. Mon bras nus et mon épaule furent râpés contre le sol en terre battue. Lorsque le mouvement fut cessé, Shikamaru était complètement affalé sur moi. J'avais un bras qui pissait le sang, et un gosse qui se relevait sans aucune blessure pour aller embrasser son oncle. Vie de merde.

Je relevais les yeux vers Shikamaru. Son visage était très proche du mien, je pouvais même sentir son souffle balayer mes mèches. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon visage avec une expression que je ne leur connaissais pas. Comme s'il ne parvenait plus à analyser la situation avec la tête froide. Ils tentaient de s'écarter et pourtant revenaient toujours à force de circonvolutions inutiles. Et me regardaient sans pour autant être là. J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis.

_ Hum, tu pourrais te lever maintenant ? demandais-je, rompant la fascination dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il se mit presque immédiatement sur ses pieds. Comme affolé. Avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant. Puis me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je serrai les dents. La douleur vive de mon épaule et mon bras se rappela à moi.

_ Désolé c'est ma faute, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Non, c'est moi qui aurais dû faire attention.

_ Non, c'est moi, s'entêta-t-il en rougissant. Tu voulais sauver le neveu d'Asuma.

_ Non, non, j'étais tellement absorbée par votre combat que je n'ai pas pensé à…

_ Bon, vous n'allez pas vous excuser pendant une semaine, rit Asuma.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma blessure. Elle n'était guère profonde mais hideuse à voir. Mais cela allait. Je sentais déjà les pouvoirs curateurs que m'octroyait Kyuubi faire cicatriser la plaie. Je relevai la tête et offris un sourire à mon ami pour le rassurer. Le sourire qui dit « Je vais bien et je suis heureuse. » Et que trouva Konohamaru de plus intelligent à faire en ce moment ? Pour se venger de la chute que nous avions eue ? De frapper Shikamaru d'un grand coup de pied derrière la tête. Qui rate et toucha l'épaule de Shikamaru. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se plaindre, au moment où son corps encaissa le choc, le visage du jeune homme fut projeté sur le mien. Et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne.

Mon premier baiser qui n'était pas celui de Sasuke. Mais tout aussi accidentel que le premier que j'avais eu.

Sauf que là le coup de crâne qu'il venait de me donner avait été douloureux. Cela avait plutôt tenu d'un choc entre nos dents de devant. Donc peu agréable. Pourtant, alors que nous nous reculions chacun de notre côté en gémissant de douleur et pestant contre Konohamaru, j'eus une curieuse pensée. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée de recevoir un baiser de Shikamaru. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces garçons qui m'avaient tordu le cœur. Il faisait partie de ces amis que j'aimais profondément. Et recevoir un baiser, s'il était donné avec l'intention d'aimer et non pas de posséder ne pouvait être qu'un compliment. Lorsque je me relevais, du sang gouttait de ma lèvre inférieure. Et le brun semblait fasciné par cette goutte qui perlait le long de la plaie que ses dents avaient ouverte. Une preuve irréfutable de ce qui était arrivé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir affreusement et de me retourner pour éviter son regard. Et pourtant je le sentais dans mon dos. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix.

Et il aurait dit « Il faut qu'on parle »

Au lieu de cela, Konohamaru intervint une nouvelle fois :

_ Waaa, les amoureux !

_ Si Asuma n'était pas là, entendis-je Shikamaru grogner.

_ Si ce gamin n'était pas là…

Le contrôleur des ombres s'approcha de moi et me rendit mon sac. J'en extirpais la bouteille d'eau. Elle avait été un peu écrasée sous le choc. La deuxième pomme qui me restait après le vol de Jiraya. Le fruit avait pris quelques coups. Sous sa peau, des taches plus sombres m'indiquaient où la chair avait été blessée. Je soupirai. Par terre, sur le « champ de bataille » gisaient nos glaces en morceaux que nous avions dû jeter durant l'action sans nous en rendre compte. Je pris quelques gorgées d'eau pour nettoyer le goût de sang qui avait envahi ma bouche. Puis je la proposais du geste à l'autre blessé qui opina. Je lui lançais. Ses yeux noisette se fixèrent sur le goulot, et il eut une hésitation.

_« Baiser indirect » commenta Kyuubi._

_ « Toi je t'ai pas sonné ! »_

_ « Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose que d'observer tes amourettes ridicules. Vos coutumes d'accouplement sont bizarres. Il est manifeste que tu plais à ce mâle. Si vous aviez été des démons, il y aurait longtemps qu'il t'aurait attrapée et… »_

_ « Je… Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! »_

Mais il avait certainement raison quant à l'explication. Shikamaru, est-ce que je lui faisais vraiment de l'effet ? Possible. Mais je ne le connaissais que comme ami. Ce gars qui me prenait un peu en pitié pour mon manque de capacités intellectuelles et qui enviait ma capacité à rire de tout même dans mes moments de déprime. Mais ça c'était avant. Nara Shikamaru était le meilleur ami d'Uzumaki Naruto. Bien que dans les premiers à accepter l'existence de Namikaze Naruto, que représentait-il réellement à mes yeux. Nous étions de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Tout en nous connaissant presque intimement.

L'émotion que je ressentais était étrange. Agréable, oui. Mais indéfinissable.

Mais j'étais certaine que Shikamaru ne serait rien de plus qu'un ami à mes yeux.

_ Et si on faisait une pause pour l'entrainement fiston ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi pour panser tes blessures et celles de Naruto.

_ Merci Asuma. A demain.

_ A demain les jeunes ! nous salua-t-il avant de s'en aller, une cigarette aux lèvres.

_ Ah mais je dois m'occuper de Konohamaru, ordre du Sandaime, objectais-je.

_ Quelle galère… Bah, ma mère aurait préféré que j'aie toujours cet âge… Il n'a qu'à venir aussi.

_ Non, vraiment, je me dois de refuser, fis-je. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

_ Rhaaaa, tu as encore cette même attitude distante que pendant le repas. C'était super chiant, et l'atmosphère était pourrie. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_ Je ne peux pas te dire.

_ Naruto-Nee-chan ? Est-ce que tu peux me racheter une glace ?

_ Ma mère a dû faire du gâteau pour le goûter.

_ Ouais, super ! On y va ?

Je soupirais. La voix de la majorité avait parlé. Nous repartîmes donc tous les trois. Shikamaru laissait ses pieds le guider, il avait croisés les mains derrière sa tête et observait la lente révolution des nuages. Konohamaru courait un peu partout, ramassant des trésors enfouis dans la terre pour nos les montrer avec fierté. Chaque fois, je le gratifiais d'un sourire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur ma blessure. Je savais qu'elle ne saignait déjà plus et que la peau avait commencé à repousser, mais c'était machinalement que je le faisais. L'accueil que me réserva Nara Yoshino fut des plus agréables. Elle s'excusa même de son comportement inapproprié à mon égard.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander pardon. Je comprends. Ça ira, j'ai l'habitude.

_ Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas l'habitude de la douleur qui va faire disparaitre cette douleur. Mon comportement était indigne et injustifié.

Elle me prit dans ses bras dans un élan d'affection maternel. Je ressentis de nouveau cette chaleur et imaginais que c'était ma propre mère qui me serrait ainsi dans ses bras. Yoshino était vraiment quelqu'un aux humeurs changeantes. Et elle était impulsive. De ce fait, elle constata dans quel état son fils et moi nous trouvions.

_ Shikamaru ! Tes vêtements sont sales ! Et comment ça se fait que Naruto-chan soit blessée aussi ! Allez tout de suite m'arranger ça et que ça saute.

_ Elle est flippante tamère, murmurais-je à l'oreille de mon ami.

_ T'as pas idée.

_ Shikamaru-Nii-san a dit qu'il y aurait du gâteau.

_ Konohamaru ! Tu ne t'es même pas présenté à Yoshino.

_ Oh, tu es le petit fils du Sandaime !

Une lueur s'assombrit dans le regard de l'enfant. Il n'aimait pas être relégué dans l'ombre de son grand père. Cela le blessait profondément, et je pouvais comprendre. Après tant d'années sous la menace de Kyuubi. Et maintenant tout le monde semblait savoir qui était Namikaze Minato. Là encore des noms qui n'étaient pas les miens m'éclipsaient moi.

_ Va t'installer dans le salon, je vais apporter de quoi manger pour tout ce petit monde. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous deux ?

Shikamaru soupira avant de me montrer la porte d'un signe de tête. Je lui emboîtais le pas. Je retrouvais la salle de bain. Le tabouret m'offrit un siège acceptable le temps que le garçon se débarbouille efficacement. Il me laissa seule quelques instants, le temps d'enfiler des vêtements plus pratiques pour trainer à la maison. Lorsqu'il revint, j'attendais toujours dans la même position. Avec des gestes habitués, il sortit une bouteille d'antiseptique et du coton avec lesquels il désinfecta mon épaule et mon bras.

_ Bon, ben plus de peur que de mal, déclara-t-il ensuite.

_ Shikamaru. Je peux te poser une question ?

J'eus une inspiration soudaine. Quelque chose d'instinctif me poussa à demander.

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu es mon parrain ?

_ Je… Euh… Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non ! (Il rougit)

_ Ah…Pardon, j'avais cru. (Je détournai les yeux vers le carrelage.) Comme on est deux dans mon équipe, et que Sasuke est déjà assez occupé avec Sakura et le reste de son fan club… Et puis le fait que tu sois gentil à ce point d'un seul coup.

_ Mais je n'ai pas changé. Je veux dire, de nous deux, c'est toi qui… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir.

_ Ouais…

_ Mais je sais de qui il s'agit, pour tout te dire.

_ Non ! Tu déconnes ?

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_ C'est très important pour moi.

_ Eh bien… Tu n'en as pas.

_ Hein ?

_ Réfléchis deux secondes ! Tu croyais qu'on allait faire quoi, réunir ceux qui n'avaient parrainé personne et leur demander s'ils voulaient te parrainer ou non ?

_ Mais… Mais j'ai reçu un message de sa part.

_ Ben tu t'es fait avoir, c'est sans doute quelqu'un qui se veut se moquer de toi. Ou quelqu'un qui souhaite te faire croire qu'il est ton parrain. A vue de nez, sachant qui te tourne autour… Je dirais Sasuke ou ce Neji.

_ Mais tous les adultes ont joué le jeu ! Ebisu-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei… Même Hokage-Sama ! Quel était leur but de me faire croire à cette histoire ?

_ Peut-être pour te rassurer. Tu as toujours eu envie d'être comme tout le monde Naruto. La preuve : tu as agis comme une personne polie le ferait devant ma mère, alors que je sais qu'elle t'a blessée par son attitude. Le Naruto que je connaissais…

_ N'est plus là ! Je suis une autre personne.

_ Oui, mais… C'était mon ami.

_ Tu veux dire que toi et moi… On ne peut pas être amis ?

_ Mais non ! Raaaah, essaye de suivre un peu ! Toujours à sauter sur des conclusions hâtives ! Tu as beau avoir changé extérieurement, à l'intérieur, c'est toujours l'ami que j'ai connu.

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il tendit son poing vers moi. J'y choquais le mien. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour me remonter le moral. Voilà pourquoi je le considérais comme mon ami le plus fidèle. L'après-midi se termina sans trop d'encombres. Le seul incident qui fut à déplorer fut de la faute de Konohamaru (encore), qui décidant de se prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que j'étais de sexe féminin, posa sa main sur ma poitrine en guise de test. Et se mangea une droite dans la gueule. J'eus d'ailleurs un peu de mal à expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il avait un œil au beurre noir. J'inventais une réponse bidon et partis me faire rétribuer par l'Hokage. Ainsi se termina mon premier Samedi de libre. Assez satisfaite de ma journée, complètement fourbue et toujours couverte des blessures infligées par Zaku, je rentrais à mon appartement. Où je découvris deux hommes en pleine discussion.

_ C'est une manie chez vous de s'inviter chez les gens sans prévenir ? demandais-je en refermant la porte.

_ Naruto-chan ! Explique donc à cet individu que je suis ton parrain !

_ Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Totalement indigne d'un gentleman.

_ Ebisu-Sensei, il veut juste dire que c'est lui qui a donné mon nom à mes parents. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend ? Je n'ai jamais vu cet individu de ma vie.

_ Hum… Je peux comprendre. Mais que fait l'un des trois Sannin dans Konoha ? Depuis le temps que l'Hokage vous fait rechercher…

_ Eh bien, je continue mes recherches d'ordre privé.

_ Comprenez qu'il passe son temps à mater les jeunes filles aux bains.

_ Non, je parle d'autre chose. Mais il est inutile d'inquiéter Naruto avec ces histoires. Maintenant que tu es là, revenons-en au sujet qui nous préoccupe tous les trois. Et deviens mon élève.

_ Ma réponse est toujours non. Ebisu-Sensei s'occupe de ma formation ANBU et je lui fais totalement confiance sur ce point.

_ Mais tes weekends sont libres à ce que j'ai entendu dire, tout comme tes soirées…

_ Ebisu-Sensei… S'il vous plait, expliquez-lui que c'est impossible !

_ Impossible Naruto, je dois voir cette affaire avec Hokage-Sama.

_ La décision ne vous appartient-elle pas ?

_ Je préférerais la savoir réfléchie en plus haut lieu.

_ Je ne pensais pas devoir aller jusque là pour vous convaincre, mais…

Je croisais mes doigts et formais dix Kage Bunshin. Ebisu-Sensei laissa échapper un sourire méprisant. Et remis ses lunettes noires à monture ronde sur son nez. Jiraya se contenta de s'appuyer contre mon évier et de toiser la scène en croisant les bras. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il était en train d'évaluer mes propres capacités.

_ Naruto, durant cette entière semaine, tu as été totalement incapable de me surpasser, en combat. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit. Et de toute manière, si tu me bas, tu n'obtiendras pas grand-chose de plus. La violence ne résoudra rien.

_ Qui dit que je souhaite cela ? Au contraire, c'est par _amour_ que je veux vous convaincre.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil complice et il blêmit. Je crois qu'il se souvenait de cette humiliation. Je formais les signes du Henge no Jutsu avant d'utiliser la technique du Harem. Une dizaine d jeunes filles pulpeuses se jetèrent au cou du professeur d'élite, tandis que je restais moi-même en retrait pour observer la scène. J'avais cependant oublié Jiraya. Et celui-ci m'adressa un grand sourire, la bave aux lèvres et le nez qui saignait à cause de l'excitation.

_ Oooh quelle technique incroyable ! Deviens mon élève, Naruto-chan ! JE ne peux plus résister !

_ Je n'ai toujours pas envie.

_ Mais enfin cet accord n'aurait que des avantages pour nous deux !

_« A-t-il vraiment dit qu'il faisait partie des trois Sannin ? »_

_ « Tu sais quelque chose Kyuubi ? »_

_ « Ces trois ninjas font partie de la légende ! Ce sont les ninjas les plus forts de Konoha. Ils ont été les élèves du Sandaime Hokage. »_

_ « Sans déconner ? »_

_ « Tu devrais accepter l'offre du vieux pervers Kitsune. »_

_ « Alors que je ne suis même pas certaine de ses capacités réelles ? »_

_ Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir si vous êtes un bon ninja ou pas, déclarais-je à Jiraya.

Assis sur une chaise, Ebisu-Sensei tentait de calmer ses émotions. Je l'avais épargné en faisant disparaître toutes ces blondes nues.

_ J'ai quand même battu ton professeur.

_ Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Moi aussi je l'ai mis à terre avec mon Harem no Jutsu. Ce qui ne signifie aucunement que je surpasse Ebisu-Sensei.

_ Mais je peux t'apprendre à utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi !

_ Je communique déjà avec mon démon intérieur. Et malgré vos dires, je ne suis pas certaine de la rentabilité d'un entrainement avec vous.

_ Alors dans ce cas. Tu n'as qu'à me combattre avec la force de Kyuubi. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserai faire à ta guise. Mais si je gagne… Tu devras aussi t'entrainer avec moi !

Je relevais son défi. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors. Avant de le suivre, je demandais fermement à Ebisu-Sensei de bien vouloir vider les lieux et de retourner chez lui. Jiraya m'attendait sur le toit de mon immeuble. Dès que j'arrivais, il repartit en courant. Il était rapide le bougre. Je le suivis, adoptant une vitesse similaire. Mais dès que je pouvais tendre le bras pour le frôler, il accélérait une nouvelle fois. Mes poumons me brûlaient. Je ne pourrai pas tenir à cette vitesse de pointe bien longtemps. Et il le savait.

_« Besoin d'aide Kitsune ? »_

_ « Oui, plutôt. Je peux t'emprunter un peu de chakra ? »_

_ « Définis 'un peu' »_

_ « Putain, Kyuubi tu fais chier ! Allez, sois pas chiant, et viens m'aider. »_

Ainsi fut fait. Je sentis l'énergie débordante du démon renard envahir mes méridiens de chakra. Jiraya qui m'avait distancé se retourna vers moi. Une lueur de reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Il voulait du Kyuubi ? Il allait en avoir ! Je galopais droit devant moi, le poing prêt à frapper. Sous mes pieds les tuiles des toits se brisaient et se décrochaient, tombant au sol dans un bruit de terre cuite brisée. Je bondis, intendant de frapper le vieil homme en plein visage. Comme si mon poing n'avait pas eu plus de force qu'un sac de plumes, il l'arrêta et sa main se referma sur celui-ci. Je tentais un coup de pied circulaire visait sa poitrine, mais il recula ses hanches. Mon pied effleura son ventre sans lui faire aucun mal. Profitant de ma rotation, sa main libre frappa durement la cuisse de ma jambe qui frappait, m'obligeant à continuer mon mouvement, et de ce fais à me tordre le bras, m'exposer et me mettre en équilibre. Son poing revint, plus fort encore, et me cueillit au plexus solaire.

_ Alors, demoiselle ? Satisfaite de mes compétences, demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Hors de question que je me laisse faire de la sorte. Je parvins en force à dégager mon poignet prisonnier. Je me servis de ma position recroquevillée pour amorcer une rotation dans l'autre sens. Feintai et la transformais en vrille. Jiraya profita de mon moment de vulnérabilité en l'air pour me frapper de nouveau au ventre. Je fus projetée plus loin sur le toit. Dérapai et manquais de passer per dessus bord. Je me savais rapide. Comment diable avait-il pu frapper avec une telle précision, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que je feinterai.

_ On n'est dans un combat Naruto, pas dans une chorégraphie artistique. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Je l'avais totalement sous estimé. Il était fort, rapide, précis. Tout le contraire de son aspect et son âge. J'aurais dû me baser sur sa carrure et sa taille. Notre match dura presque toute la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il me projetait à terre, je me relevais, toujours plus déterminée à lui faire mordre la poussière. Pourtant pendant tout cet affrontement, je ne parvins pas à lui mettre une frappe. Aucun de mes coups ne passe. Tous furent déviés, parés ou esquivés. Malgré l'aide et les encouragements de Kyuubi, et mes tentatives de stratégies qui semblaient amuser le Sannin, cela ne me menait à rien. J'étais totalement surpassée. Mon corps avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Et pire que pendant cet affrontement avec Zaku, tous les coups que je recevais m'handicapaient les uns après les autres. Mais je n'abandonnais pas. Lorsque Jiraya m'en demanda la raison, je répondis que c'était ma manière d'être ninja. Il eut l'air assez satisfait de ma réponse.

Lorsque l'aube pointa au dessus de l'horizon, je tenais à peine debout. J'avançais et frappais au jugé. Un goût de sans avait empli ma bouche. Je ne ressentais rien. Ni colère de me faire frapper. Ni honte de me faire battre par un vieil homme. Ni joie d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi fort contre qui me battre. Non. Je n'avais même plus la force de penser correctement. Mes positions restaient stables néanmoins. Et malgré mon épuisement général, j'étais capable de parer et d'esquiver encore assez bien. Finalement, Jiraya mit fin à mes escarmouches, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ Même rendue à la limite de l'inconscience, tu trouves le moyen de tenir debout. Tu peux être fier d'être une kunoïchi d'une telle valeur, Naruto. Et maintenant, souhaites-tu devenir mon élève.

_ Oui, m'entendis-je répondre, avant de tomber au sol et de m'endormir instantanément.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	11. Feelings

_Salut à toi cher tu lis ceci, c'est pour te prévenir qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre à temps la semaine prochaine, parce que ton auteur a beaucoup d'examens qui approchent et qu'elle travaille beaucoup trop sur cette fiction plutôt que sur ses cours._

_Mai96: Toujours pas de réponse ici sur les parrains  
_

_Yuki chan: De rien, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux ^^  
_

_dj: Comment ça surtout vers la fin? J'ai encore de la matière à produire, cene sont pas lesderniers chapitres, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusque dans les shippuden.  
_

_Tsumukikaze Yumi: Oui, j'ai exprès rendu les passages avec Sasuke et Neji désagréables, mais cela va partiellement changer. Quant à Jiraya et Naruto... Leur relation n'es pas prête de s'arranger.  
_

_Yachiru-chan92: Ben Konohamaru a été à bonne école, regarde son grand père, puis l'élèvede celui-ci et demande toi comment ils peuvent faire des enfants sains d'esprit après ça.  
_

_Piika: Naruto manque encore de jugeote dans ce chapitre. Quant à savoir si Shikamaru a dit la vérité sur les parrains ou pas... Voyez ça au prochain chapitre!  
_

_Streema: Ce chapitre n'est pas sur les parrains, désolée de décevoir les gens. Mais pour les fans du Naruto X Neji, je ne dis pas...  
_

* * *

Les jours s'enchainèrent dans cette deuxième semaine à une vitesse ahurissante. J'étais en permanence fatiguée, et pourtant mon esprit et mon corps réclamaient toujours et encore de nouveaux enseignements. Plus que l'énergie gagnée par la rupture du sceau des cinq éléments, ma volonté inflexible de progresser encore et toujours me donnait des résultats inespérés. Et malgré quelques mésaventures qu'il me faudra ici narrer dans un souci d'exactitude, tout se passa de la manière la meilleure possible.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer par évoquer la suite de mes entrainements avec Ebisu-Sensei. Après la nouvelle humiliation qu'il avait subie à cause de ma technique du Harem, le professeur d'élite avait décidé, semble-t-il, de se venger de la manière la plus mesquine qui soit. Et je dois avouer avec le recul que son idée était tellement perverse et rusée que je regrettais de ne pas avoir la même le jour où je me trouverai face à un élève récalcitrant. Puisque je bougeais incessamment en tous sens, exécutant des mouvements en tous sens, brouillons et dénués de toute force de frappe, il allait donc me doter d'une puissance supplémentaire. Du moins, présenta-t-il ainsi de manière alléchante ce qui allait devenir mon pire cauchemar. Et c'est ainsi qu'il me présenta une réplique parfaite des poids de Lee… Sous la forme d'une unique ceinture abdominale. Comme j'utilisais mon centre de gravité pour pirouetter et tournoyer, une voie d'amélioration était donc de modifier ce centre. D'un seul coup je me mis à peser trente kilos de plus que d'ordinaire. Contre ma peau, la ceinture pesait. Pendant des jours mon corps se penchait en avait et mes épaules étaient basses pour supporter ce poids en permanence. Car oui, il refusait que je l'enlève quelles que soient les circonstances. Les seules exceptions étaient le temps des douches, et dieu seul savait comment, il était parvenu à organiser nos séances de manière à réduire ce temps de félicité au maximum.

J'étais lente. J'étais trop lourde. Pataude. J'avais l'impression de trainer un poids mort à chaque pas. Et mon corps souffrait de ce surpoids inattendu. Lorsque je marchais ou que je courrais, je ne contrôlais plus mon poids. Au lieu de prendre en compte inconsciemment l'énergie que j'utilisais pour me propulser plus avant, je me contentais de retomber sur le sol inélégamment, avec la grâce d'un hippopotame. S'il me fallut quelques jours pour me réhabituer aux tâches quotidiennes lorsque j'étais ceinte de cette ceinture, il n'en était pas de même pour mes combats. Chacun de mes coups devait être en permanence anticipé, calculé, modifié… Quelque part cet exercice mental était bienvenu, et je me raccrochais à celui-ci à l'extrême. Tant que mon esprit se concentrait, se déconnectait de ce qui était secondaire (ma douleur, mes états d'esprits, mes pensées vagabondes…), je devenais apte à mieux combattre.

En cela puis-je peut-être affirmer que l'adage « A quelque chose le malheur est bon » est en effet vrai quelque part. Je ne pouvais qu'observer à quel point mon corps changeait. Sans compter mes crises de croissante récentes qui me laissaient presque maigre, je sentais ma masse musculaire se modifier. Moi qui avant aurais cru ma silhouette assez sportive, je pouvais sans me tromper infirmer cette hypothèse. Lorsque je combattais Ebisu-Sensei, oui qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, je ne fonçais plus tête baissée pour frapper ouvertement l'ennemi de mon poing. J'usais de stratagèmes, je rusais, je feintais. Chaque coup de l'adversaire était pour moi une nouvelle opportunité de renverser sa force pour la faire mienne, une nouvelle information dans cette équation dont le résultat devait toujours être ma victoire. Je me trompais souvent, présumant trop de mes propres forces. Au fil du temps, j'appris à relativiser les choses. Je sus lorsqu'il fallait battre en retraite et attendre qu'une autre chance se présente.

Seule resta inflexible ma volonté : je n'abandonnerai jamais.

Kakashi-Sensei avait raison. J'avais en moi un potentiel que ni Sasuke ni Sakura ne portaient en eux. Je savais contrôler mes émotions, agir rationnellement le temps d'un combat, d'une mission. J'étais celle qui pouvait sourire tout le temps et tromper ceux qui se laissaient prendre au piège. Celle qui versera des larmes amères dans le confort douillet de son domicile. Celle qui se laisserait assaillir par le doute. Et qui pourtant saura résister aux épreuves car elle se saura soutenue. Je serai cette Naruto.

En à peine un mois, moi que l'on considérait comme une malédiction, moi à qui on avait prévu un avenir d'éternel cancre, moi qui venais de rater ma possibilité de devenir Chuunin, j'étais devenue un ninja voué à la protection du Hokage. Un membre de l'ANBU.

Mais il ne faut pas que je néglige les autres aspects de mon entrainement. Car mes fins de semaine et mes soirées auparavant libres se retrouvèrent vite occupées par une seule et même personne : Jiraya. Et je pus donc assister avec amusement à des discussions entre mes deux professeurs sur mes besoins en termes de potentiel. Les lesquels n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord. J'aurais pu me dire que cela aurait pu m'octroyer un panel de connaissances plus complet… Mais non ! Il semblait bien plus juste de dire que les deux se disputaient aussi indirectement à travers moi. C'est à dire qu'ils m'apprenaient des connaissances utiles, mais plus dans le but de prouver à l'autre que leur méthode d'enseignement était la meilleure que pour réellement me faire progresser.

Lorsqu'au bout de la semaine je pétais un plomb, la situation s'améliora. Un peu. Disons que j'avais su faire valoir mes heures de loisir et de sommeil. J'avais donc mon dimanche et mes soirées. Ce qui me laissait au final, une demi-semaine avec un pervers à lunettes, et une autre demi-semaine avec un ermite pervers.

Revenons-en aux enseignements de Jiraya. Tout d'abord, il prenait toujours garde à s'installer près des bains et de la rivière. Bien que l'automne se fasse de plus en plus sentir, certaines jeunes filles téméraires prenaient du bon temps et allaient se prélasser dans l'eau en maillot de bain. L'été n'en finissait pas de mourir. Les lourds nuages qui volaient au dessus de nos têtes semblaient pressés de s'en aller, au lieu de faire exploser l'orage salvateur.

_ Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, Naruto, je vais t'enseigner à te servir du chakra de Kyuubi.

_ Ben, je m'en sers déjà, et je pense que vous vous en étiez rendu compte.

_ Oui, oui, je sais tu discutes avec lui pour négocier du chakra. Mais imagines que tu te trouves dans le besoin et que ton hôte soit mal luné ce jour là.

_ Ben ça me changerait pas trop de d'habitude.

_« Hé ! Kitsune, tu... »_

_ « J'avoue elle était facile. »_

_ « Mouais… »_

_ « Mais avoue que c'est vrai, n'empêche. »_

_ « Tch ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! »_

_ « De rien, c'était gratuit. »_

_ « … »_

_ « Mais j'rigole… C'est pas comme si je ne t'aimais pas… »_

_ Tu fais ta maligne, mais de toute façon il te faut te servir de tes armes à ta disposition. Fais comme tu l'entends pour obtenir son chakra, mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider sans ça.

_ Quel est le rapport entre le chakra de Kyuubi et les techniques que vous souhaitez m'enseigner ? demandais-je alors. Je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ?

_ Ecoute bien : ton chakra ordinaire est très loin de suffire pour exécuter les techniques que je me propose de t'enseigner. C'est pour ça qu'il te faut apprendre à puiser à ta guise dans l'immense réserve de chakra de Kyuubi. Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que jeter de la confiture aux cochons. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à suivre le même entrainement que tout le monde.

_ Ah parce que tout le monde devient ANBU, je savais pas…

_ Tu es dotée d'une formidable d'énergie vitale, ma petite. Et pour t'aider on devrait songer plus en terme de puissance que d'économie de chakra. Quand tu sauras exploiter le chakra de Kyuubi le mieux possible, je pourrai t'enseigner des tas de techniques.

_ Comme quoi par exemple.

_ Eh bien tout d'abord, les rituels d'invocation.

_ Ah ouais ! JE pourrais invoquer des animaux super dangereux avec ça ! Je vais devenir vachement balèze, c'est sûr. Je parie que ça pourra m'aider avec Kyuubi. C'est quoi comme animaux ?

_ Des grenouilles.

Wow, wow, wow… Il avait bien dit ce que je venais d'entendre ? Des grenouilles ? En plus il était super sérieux. Comment des grenouilles pourraient-elles m'aider à avoir le dessus dans un combat avec Kyuubi ? Sérieux, il débloquait le vieux. Il devait un peu se sentir seul dans sa tête, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication potable à ses propositions stupides. Devant mon air sceptique, il ajouta :

_ On verra bien si ce que tu pourras faire lorsque ton propre chakra sera épuisé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me fut demandé par ledit vieil homme d'épuiser mon chakra jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce qui tombait bien, fut que la première semaine de cours avec lui se déroula majoritairement le soir, après avoir été épuisée par Ebisu-Sensei. Lorsqu'il fut certain que ma propre énergie n'irriguait plus mes méridiens de chakra, il décida finalement de passer aux choses sérieuses et de me faire une petite démonstration. Il se mordit profondément le pouce pour faier sortir du sang, et étala celui-ci sur la paume de sa main gauche, laquelle était ornée d'un tatouage. D'un geste théâtral, il posa cette main au sol. Des lignes de signes étranges partirent d'en dessous sa main, se développant en cercles. Un nuage de fumée me masqua brièvement l'homme. Je commençais par trouver la chose un peu cliché et ses effets spéciaux pourris. Avant de l'apercevoir deux mètres au dessus de moi, juché sur la tête d'un crapaud géant. La bête orange et noire tenait un rouleau dans sa gueule gluante. Le kanji signifiant la loyauté était peint sur son collier. Le même coup qu'il avait fait aux bains la dernière fois. La langue se déroula, déposant dans mes mains le rouleau épais.

_ C'est le contrat qui a été passé avec les différents crapauds, de génération en génération. Tu écris ton nom avec ton propre sang, en dessous tu laisses les empreintes de tes doigts toujours avec du sang.

Je m'exécutais, déposant le document officiel au sol, le déroulant avec précaution. Plus de cinq contractants se trouvaient avant moi. Je reconnus le nom de Jiraya. Mais aussi mon père, Minato Namikaze. Ainsi l'ermite n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tord, sans doute marchais-je dans les traces de feu mon géniteur. Je laissais fleurir un sourire mélancolique sur mes lèvres. A mon tour, je blessai mon pouce, écrivis mon nom en kanji de sang avant de recouvrir tous mes doigts d'hémoglobine afin de pouvoir être reconnue comme la seule et unique Namikaze Naruto.

_ Lorsque tu veux faire appel avec la créature, malaxe le chakra et appose la main avec laquelle tu as fait le rituel. L'incantation astrologique est « _Sanglier, Chien, Coq, Singe, Mouton_ »

Une fois mon inscription terminée, j'allais me rincer les mains dans la rivière. Puis je me plaçais devant Jiraya. Dans ma tête, je me répétais dans l'ordre les cinq signes à produire. Je les avais retenus. Maintenant il fallait les exécuter. D'abord le _sanglier_. Je joignis tout d'abord mes paumes, les doigts des deux mains pliés les uns contre les autres, poignets verrouillés vers le bas. Puis le signe du _chien_. Je fermais mon poing droit et le recouvris de ma main gauche, les doigts serrés et tendus. Maintenant le _coq_ : mains formant une tente, mais les pouces repliés l'un contre l'autre et les index croisés. Enfin le _singe_, c'est-à-dire les deux mains jointes horizontalement. Et finalement le _mouton_ que l'on appelait parfois _chèvre_, le signe que Sasuke exécutait avant chacune de ses techniques de type Katon. J'apposais ma main contractante au sol :

_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un nuage de fumée prometteur m'enveloppa. Sous ma main, je sentais la peau gluante du batracien sous ma main. Je souris d'un air confiant. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. En plus la créature se mouvait, ce qui voulait dire que je ne n'avais ni écrasé la bestiole, ni invoqué un macchabé. C'est alors que la brume épaisse se dissipa. Sous ma main frétillait un têtard géant d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long. Mon sourire se mua en grimace. Même le crapaud invoqué par Jiraya semblait déçu par ma performance.

_ C'est parce que j'étais pas prête, prétextais-je, je recommence.

_« Besoin de mon aide ? »_

_« Pas encore, je veux prouver à ce vieux que je peux y arriver avec mon propre chakra. »_

_« Hum, intéressant… »_

_« Quoi ? T'as l'air de te foutre de ma gueule. »_

_« Ton chakra, tu veux bien sûr parler de celui que tu viens d'épuiser jusqu'a la dernière goutte comme il te l'a demandé ? »_

_« … »_

_« Alors Kitsune »_

_« Pas con… RHAAAA ! Je suis trop bête ! »_

_« Bon, je suis disposé à te prêter un peu d'énergie, si tu veux… »_

Sauf que têtue comme je l'étais, je décidais de recommencer sans l'aide de mon démon intérieur et me concentrais avec la plus grande puissance. Réitérais le rituel d'invocation. Et retombais avec un têtard. Peut-être un peu plus gros celui-là…

_ Encore un têtard ! Quand est ce que tu vs me sortir l'énergie de Kyuubi au lieu de faire n'importe quoi ? Sors-moi tout le chakra que tu peux, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

_ La ferme ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et puis d'abord, regardez mieux ! Il a des pattes !

_ Il a encore une queue alors c'est à toit de la fermer petite impertinente !

La colère me prit. On n'avait pas le droit de m'insulter et de m'obliger à faire ce que je ne voulais pas. On m'avait imposé de devenir ANBU, mais je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Je n'avais fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Après on m'avait fichu dans les pattes d'un parrain que je ne connaissais pas, qui m'envoyait des mots doux et qui pouvait très bien ne pas exister du tout ! Ensuite on m'avait imposé comme professeur un type que j'exécrais le plus au monde et qui me reprochait ses propres échecs et me les faisait cruellement payer. Enfin non seulement je n'avais pas choisi d'avoir Kyuubi dans le ventre, mais en plus on me forçait à l'utiliser alors que je voulais réussir par moi-même. JE voulais être Namikaze Naruto et personne d'autre ! Je ne voulais pas être associée à un masque d'ANBU, je voulais qu'on connaisse mon visage ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'associe au démon qui avait détruit Konoha il y a seize ans de cela, je voulais que l'on voie ma propre force, qu'on soit fier de moi ! JE voulais qu'on m'aime pour ce que j'étais vraiment.

J'EN AVAIS MARRE !

La colère que je gardais en moi me surpris. Elle était profonde, cachée en mon sein depuis tant d'années. Je voulais qu'elle éclate, comme une bulle de savon. Mon sentiment était doté d'une telle force, que je pénétrais dans ma dimension intérieure où était enfermé Kyuubi sans que celui-ci ne me le demande. Et pris ma part cde loyer avant même d'écouter ses doléances. Ils avaient voulu du Kyuubi ? Ils en auraient. Et ils allaient payer. Très cher. Je glissai mon poing à travers les barreaux. Et mes yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux rouges et fendus du démon. J'étais trop en colère pour craindre des représailles. Je glissai mon bras entre les barreaux de la cage. J'empoignai une queue du monstre et serrai le poing.

Dans la réalité, je sentis une vague déferler dans mon bras. Celui-ci tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Les frissons envahirent tout mon corps, et je vis Jiraya reculer. Je formais les sceaux et apposais ma main au sol. Avant de me retrouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, surplombant la cime des arbres.

_ Yeaaaaaah ! Qui c'est le boss ? criais-je en me pavanant sur le dos du crapaud.

Je courrus d'un bout à l'autre. Pas de trace d'une quelconque queue. En plus il était classe, ce crapauds, il portait des vêtements et il fumait une pipe traditionnelle ! C'est pas magnifique ? Je glissai jusqu'à l'avant de sa bouche. Là une paire d'yeux énormes et intimidants me fixaient avec colère.

_ Hep là ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ce raffut sur mon crâne, abrutie ? brailla-t-il d'une voix puissante.

_ Huh ? Il parle ?

_ Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas respiré l'air libre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici non d'un nénuphar ?

_ Ben… J'vous ai invoqué…

_ Où est Jiraya ? Où est passé le vieux pervers, et pourquoi il m'a collé un moucheron sur la tête.

_ Non, non, j'vous assure ! C'est moi qui vous ai invoqué… Monsieur… euh… Monsieur le crapaud ?

_ Wha ha ha ! On ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas bien de dire des mensonges ma petite. Une fille dans ton genre est incapable de jeter un tel sort. Retournes donc jouer à la dinette.

Son rire me fit aussi mal que les insultes de Jiraya. Mais j'allais lui montrer que je pouvais le mépriser autant qu'il le faisait lui-même.

_ Huh ! Alors c'est tout ce que ça fait d'invoquer des crapauds ? On tombe sur un tas de pustules inutiles ?

Les yeux jaunes se plissèrent et se fixèrent sur moi. Je lui rendis un sourire effronté.

_ Sérieux ! Ouuuuh, qu'est-ce que j'ai peur ! Un crapaud me fait un regard noir.

_ Pardon ? A qui crois-tu t'adresser au juste, jeune péronnelle ? Une gamine qui prend de haut le majestueux Gama Bunta, père de tous les crapauds, on aura tout vu ! Je vais t'écrabouiller, tu m'entends ?

Je perdis l'équilibre tandis qu'il se secourait pour me jeter hors de sa vue. Nos regards ne cessèrent de s'affronter. Mais je n'avais pas peur de lui. Parce que j'abritais dans mon ventre une créature autrement plus terrifiante.

_« Hey, Kyuubi, ça te dit des cuisses de grenouille ? »_

_« Tu as pris mon chakra sans mon autorisation, Kitsune… J'aime pas ça… »_

_« Quoi, t'es encore là-dessus ? »_

_« Un jour, tu vas regretter tes accès de colère et tes petits larcins d'énergie… »_

_« Oh, allez ! »_

_« Va-t'en, et sors d'ici ! Je pensais que tu serais différent de Mito ou Kushina. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Va-t'en ! »_

_« M… Mais Kyuubi ! j'en ai besoin ! »_

_« Pour faire quoi, croire que tu es forte ! Tu n'es rien sale morveuse ! Sans moi tu n'es rien ! Sans moi tu n'as rien ! »_

_« Mais allez quoi ! »_

_« CASSE-TOI ! »_

Ça alors je venais de me faire rembarrer par un Bijuu !

Sauf que maintenant… J'étais dans la merde. Je déglutis. Il faudrait la jouer prudente sur ce coup là… A moins que… Je fouillais l'extérieur du regard.

_ Putain j'en reviens pas le vieux il s'est taillé !

Mais par terre gisait ouvert le rouleau avec nos noms.

_ Namikaze, hein… murmura le crapaud géant.

Soudain, les dernières gouttes du chakra du démon renard s'épuisèrent et la fatigue me retomba dessus comme une masse. Je m'écroulais au sol.

Mon réveil se fit de nouveau dans l'hôpital. Je serrai les dents. J'étais si pitoyable et prétentieuse. Comment avais-je pu recourir à l'énergie de Kyuubi après avoir prétendu que j'arriverai sans lui ? Résultat j'avais épuisé toute mon énergie pour invoquer un crapaud irascible. Je me demandai d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé pour que je parvienne jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que l'ermite pervers m'avait amené jusqu'ici. Je frappai le mur de mon poing. Une main attrapa mes doigts avant que je ne puisse terminer ma course. Là à côté su lit se tenait Shikamaru, un livre à la main. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il sourit.

_ Yo ! Tu ouvres enfin l'œil… Fallait bien, tu as dormi trois jours et trois nuits d'affilée.

_ J'me sens encore faible…

_ Ce n'est pas en frappant les murs que tu iras mieux.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je suis venu rendre visite à Choji… Quelle galère… Et toi tu pionçais à côté.

_ Choji, hein… (Je sentis une certaine tristesse et un peu de jalousie. Oui, c'était ses amis qu'il venait voir. Depuis que j'étais redevenu ce que j'étais vraiment, toutes mes relations à autrui allaient de travers…) Il va si mal que ça après l'examen Chuunin ?

_ Oh là, te fais pas de bile pour lui ! Il est allé s'empiffrer après les matchs et ce naze a fait une indigestion !

_ Trop fort ! Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !

_ Et comme il n'est pas un minet auquel les filles rendent visite…

_ Je comprends…

Shikamaru pensait en premier à ses amis. C'est pour cela que j'aimais me trouver à ses côtés. Mais s'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air comme ça, il prenait soin des gens qu'il aimait. Sauf que… Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui méritait son amitié. Après tout je n'étais qu'une prétentieuse doublée d'une menteuse. Je ne valais pas la peine qu'on m'apprécie. Autant ne pas faire tous ces efforts pour être reconnue.

_ Prends pas cet air aussi triste ! C'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à être venu te rendre visite !

Je sursautais, émergeant de mes pensées sombres. Avant de fixer le garçon. Shikamaru avait détourné les yeux et semblait pris d'un défaut d'élocution. Lui qui savait tout sur tout et qui savait expliquer, le voilà qui ne parvenait pas à éclaircir un point.

_ Enfin, j'étais venu voir Choji et puis t'étais là… Enfin, c'est pas comme si je ne t'aurais pas rendu visite s'il n'avait pas été malade… Euh… Enfin on ne m'avait pas prévenu, alors je n'aurais pas pu…

Le fait qu'il s'embrouille me fit sourire.

_ Ah ! Tu souris enfin ! J'aurais au moins accompli quelque chose.

_ Je pensais que toi et moi… On ne pouvait pas être amis… J'ai menti à tout le monde, et tu étais l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi… Et puis je suis une fille et tu es un garçon…

_ Mais arête de t'embêter avec des questions à la noix ! Est-ce que les femmes sont toujours aussi galère quand elles se posent des questions ?

Il posa sa main sur ma tête, et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que tu es à mes yeux.

Sa main tapota maladroitement le haut de mon crâne. Et je dis la première ânerie à laquelle ce geste me faisait penser.

_ Un chien ?

Shikamaru rétracta sa main avant d'exploser de rire. Je ne le voyais pas souvent rire, et je trouvais cela rafraichissant. Peut-être qu'il en avait besoin de rire. De relâcher la pression, je voulais dire. Parce que ce devait être éprouvant de se préparer à la troisième épreuve. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi flemmard que lui. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il me tendit la main.

_ Tu es une amie, Naruto.

Je saisis sa main en souriant.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit le cas.

Il sortit de sous le lit un panier de fruit et le déposa au creux de mes jambes.

_ Ah, au fait ! Ce n'est pas de bon cœur mais j'ai apporté un panier de fruits à Choji… Le toubib a dit non tout net ! On partage ?

_ Wow, t'es sûr ?

_ Te fais pas d'idées ! Je ne veux pas laisser pourrir ces fruits, c'est tout !

_ Hi hi hi ! On les bouffe devant Choji ?

_ T'es lourde !

Shikamaru sortit un canif à lame repliable de sa poche et entreprit e découper une pomme, d'en enlever le trognon et la peau. Il me tendait les quartiers épluchés un à un. Ils étaient juteux. Ce fut en mangeant les fruits que je sentis à quel point j'avais faim. Au bout de cinq pommes, une banane et un demi ananas chacun, il fallut avouer que nous callions. Je gardais quelques unes de ses pommes pour plus tard et les posai sur ma table de chevet.

Sur celle-ci trônait un vase avec des fleurs. Et devant une boite de chocolats entamée. Le seul qui manquait avait contenu u morceau d'orange confite. Mes chocolats !

_ Qui a bien pu…

_ Pour les chocolats, je ne sais pas. Et ne m'en propose pas j'ai déjà mangé trop de fruits.

_ Et… Et les fleurs ?

J'en voyais trois. J'identifiais sans aucune peine la rose rouge ainsi que son sens. L'œillet blanc me laissa perplexe, tout comme l'orchidée. Je tendis la main pour saisir les fleurs avant de me piquer les doigts sur un cactus qui encombrait également l'espace. Et comment est-ce que je devais prendre ce cadeau. Shikamaru m'aida à extraire les épines qui étaient assez fines.

_ Pour les fleurs, tu devineras sans peine de qui elles sont. Après tout, tu ne manque pas de prétendants.

_ Oui… Merci au fait… Pendant l'examen.

_ Ah ça… C'était tellement évident et tu ne voyais rien. Je te conseillerais de faire attention. Je ne connais pas Neji ni Lee personnellement, mais j'en juge de par l'attitude de Sasuke qu'il est assez dangereux. Tu devrais faire attention.

_ Je le sais parfaitement.

_ Je sens comme de l'amertume dans ta voix. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Non, rien du tout, mentis-je.

_ Je vois.

_ En parlant de Lee, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne pourrait plus être ninja.

_ C'est vrai.

_ J'aimerais… Je ne sais pas… Aller le voir…

_ Tu peux marcher ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre.

_ Lève-toi au moins.

Avec Shikamaru qui me soutenait, il fut facile de me remettre sur mes pieds. Puis la nourriture ingurgitée et les forces de Kyuubi combinées eurent pour effet de me donner assez de vigueur pour tenir de moi-même. Le garçon resta à mes côtés au cas où j'en airai besoin. Puis lentement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre où se trouvait le spécialiste du Taijutsu. Soudain, je sentis une vague de chakra malsain se répandre dans l'hôpital. Je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était Gaara. La porte de la chambre de Lee était ouverte, et nous vîmes le sable danser sous les ordres du rouquin, rampant sur les draps du lit et le visage de Lee. Shikamaru forma le sceau du Kage Mane. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'élançais vers le garçon paralysé. Dans le même temps j'avais saisi un kunai dans la poche de Shikamaru. Apparaissant derrière mon adversaire, je glissai ma lame sur son cou et appuyais.

_ Tu vas nous expliquer un peu tout ça le freak ! fis-je en faisant une clef de bras à l'adolescent.

Derrière nous Shikamaru cria. Son bras gauche se tordait dans un angle bizarre.

_ Hé Naruto, tu sais très bien qu'avec la manipulation des ombres je dois faire les mêmes mouvements que l'ensorcelé, bordel !

_ Oups ! Désolée, Shikamaru.

Puisque la cible était obligée d'effectuer les mêmes mouvements que lui, tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle non plus. Je me reculais à la hauteur de mon ami. Si je faisais un malaise, autant que je tombe sur lui et non pas sur le lit de Lee, à la merci de Gaara.

_ Parle, ordure ! ordonnais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire à gros sourcils !

_ Le tuer.

_ Quoi ! (c'était dit sur un ton si clame que cela me faisait peur. Je n'oubliais pas que j'étais potentiellement sur sa liste de victimes)

_ Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as remporté la rencontre. Tu ne lui pardonnes pas de s'être bien battu ?

_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Il doit mourir parce que je le veux c'est tout.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, malade mental !

_ Je ne sais pas dans quel esprit tu as été élevé, mais tu ne trouveras jamais ta place dans le monde des hommes de cette manière.

_ Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route. Sinon vous mourrez.

_ Vas-y je t'attends. Montre de quoi tu es capa !

_ NARUTO ARRÊTE, ordonna Shikamaru. J'ai assisté à ton affrontement avec Lee, je sais que tu es fort. Mais on ne se défend pas mal Naruto et moi. On n'a pas tout montré durant les qualifs. En plus… On a l'avantage du nombre. Mais si tu es raisonnable… On passe l'éponge et on te laisse filer.

_ Je le répète une dernière fois, ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route. Sinon vous mourrez.

_« Naruto, je ne suis toujours pas en très bons termes avec toi pour le moment, mais il te sera impossible de le battre seule »_

_« Je sais Kyuubi, mais je reste une morveuse prétentieuse, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Il n'empêche que le porteur d'Ichibi semble beaucoup plus lié à son Bijuu que nous ne le sommes. Et je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en disant que tu es parfaitement terrifiée par ce garçon. Tu peux jouer les dures autant que tu veux devant ton ami, mais pas devant moi. Le moindre son qui sort de la bouche de ce maudit Tanuki te fait trembler comme une feuille ! »_

_« Comment peut-il en être autrement ? C'est un putain de taré ce type. Mais ici, avec Shikamaru, je suis la seule de nous deux qui peux lui tenir tête n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« C'est tout à fait vrai. Remarque que si tu te mettais à trembler ça devrait bien lui plaire à ton ami. Tout comme ça plairait à Sasuke et aux autres qui t'ont déposé des fleurs symbolisant leur amour pour toi… »_

_« C'est quoi ces sous entendus vaseux ! »_

_« C'est tellement drôle de te faire réagir, Naruto »_

_ Tu nous tueras ? Avec quoi, ton sable peut-être ?

_ Ne l'excites pas Naruto ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est fort comme un démon ?

_ Shikamaru, tu es en train de bousiller ton bluff.

_ Galère…

_ Il n'est pas seulement fort comme un démon. Il en abrite un dans son corps. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne pourrai pas perdre contre lui.

_ Nous sommes semblables… Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure je n'ai pas été élevé comme tout le monde. Je suis venu au monde en prenant la vie de la femme qui aurait dû être ma mère. Mon père voulait faire de moi un ninja surpuissant. Je suis né monstre. Mon père a invité l'esprit du sable à prendre possession de moi.

_ Faut pas être sain pour faire une chose pareille, commenta Shikamaru. Un homme ne devrait pas faire ça, drôle de façon d'aimer.

_ Shikamaru ? (Je le fixais dans les yeux. Une lueur d'incompréhension teignait les siens.) Juste… Ne te mêle pas de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Aimer ? Ne me jugez pas avec vos critères.

_ Quand ils savent… Très peu de gens peuvent nous « aimer ». Shikamaru. Moi aussi j'ai un démon dans mon ventre. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont stoppé l'attaque de Kyuubi il y a seize ans…

_ Ah, je comprends mieux les réactions de ma famille à ton égard. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ?

_ Ne dis pas ça… Tu ne sais rien…

_ La famille… Je vais vous dire quel lien j'ai avec la famille. Des tissus de chair reliés à moi par la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Ma mère était un sac de provisions. Je suis la plus grande création de mon village. Le fils du Kazekage. Mon père m'a enseigné la base du Ninjutsu. Il m'a élevé avec un soin et une attention extrêmes. J'étais véritablement choyé. C'est ce que je croyais être de l'amour… De l'âge de six ans à aujourd'hui, pendant des années mon père biologique a tenté de me faire tuer un nombre incalculable de fois ! Lorsque j'ai atteint mes six ans, on m'a jugé encombrant. J'étais un outil effroyable, à manier avec la plus grande précaution. D'un coup, j'étais devenu une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitaient voir disparaître. Jeune, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse à cette époque. Il faut la trouver pendant qu'on vit. Sinon ça revient à être mort.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?fit Shikamaru.

_ Et je suis parvenu à une conclusion. J'existe pour tuer tous les êtres humains autour de moi. C'est en vivant dans la crainte d'être assassiné un jour que j'ai trouvé mon équilibre. En supprimant les uns après les autres les meurtriers potentiels autour de moi, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre. Je ne combats que pour moi et n'aime que moi. Les autres existent uniquement pour que je ressente que je suis vivant. Il n'y a pas de monde plus fabuleux que le mien… Tant qu'il y aura encore des gens à tuer, je continuerai d'exister.

Les tremblements que j'avais tenté de réfréner depuis tout à l'heure me parcoururent le corps. Shikamaru m'adressa un regard inquiet. Et lut ma peur dans mes yeux. Le sable de gaara nous menaça en grandes arabesques.

_ Allez ! Faites moi ressentir cette sensation !

_ Ça suffit ! exigea quelqu'un à la porte.

Maito Gai avait mis un pied dans la pièce.

_ Les combats débuteront au moment de l'épreuve. Pas besoin de s'affoler jusque là. Vous pensiez dormir ici peut-être ?

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent. Il nous fixa tous les trois tour à tour puis gémit en se tenant la tête. Tandis que son sable réintégrait sa gourde, il se dirigea vers le couloir. Il nous adressa un dernier regard menaçant.

_ Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Je vous tuerai…

Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, je me laisser tomber au sol. Shikamaru tenta de me relever. N'y parvint pas. Força un peu. Je lui montrais la ceinture abdominale avec les poids. A l'heure actuelle je devais peser entre quatre-vingt-dix et cent kilos, impossible qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec ses bras aussi maigres. Comme si j'avais été aussi légère qu'une plume, le professeur de Lee me remit sur mes pieds. Et s'éclipsa avant de nous adresser un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Shikamaru m'escorta ensuite de nouveau jusqu'à mon lit.

_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Je sais pas.

_ Je vais me chercher un soda au distributeur. Intéressée ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Il tourna les talons et passa dans le couloir. J'avais été tellement troublée par ma rencontre avec Gaara que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qui se passait ici. Le rideau qui m'isolait des autres lits se ferma brusquement. Et assis au pied du mien se trouvait Uchiha Sasuke.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant parfois ce Shikamaru. Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demandais-je d'une voix froide.

_ Quel ton affectueux, dis-moi Naruto. J'étais juste venu te déposer d'autres fleurs. Et jeter celles en trop.

D'un geste assuré, il plaça d'office d'autres roses rouges, se saisit de l'œillet et de l'orchidée avant de les jeter sauvagement à la poubelle. Je le regardais comme s'il était un peu fou. C'était d'une manière autre que Gaara, mais quelque part il me terrifiait. A vouloir me posséder à tout prix. A toujours e trouver là au mauvais moment. Cet opportuniste macho qui ne me laissait aucune liberté… J'appuyais sur la commande qui appelait les infirmières pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Mes doigts pressaient encore le bouton lorsqu'il revint vers moi. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur. Comme pour dire « Allons, Naruto, ce genre d'enfantillages, pas avec moi… ». Alors que des pas pressés se dirigeaient vers nous, il se pencha sur moi et me saisit par les épaules. Son visage s'approcha du mien avec une lenteur calculée. Aujourd'hui je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de le frapper.

_« Kyuubi, aide-moi ! »_

_« En quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ? N'est-ce pas ce que toi et les tiens considérez comme… romantique ? »_

_« S'il te plait ? »_

_« Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. D'ailleurs je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Tchao gamine, réveille moi quand on ne nagera plus dans la guimauve »_

Je détournais la tête et tentais de ramper hors de mon lit. Sauf qu'en plus de ma ceinture qui m'handicapait, Sasuke s'agrippait à mon corps et refusait de me laisser partir. Je regardais avec angoisse vers la sortie. Plus que quelques pas et les infirmières pourraient chasser de ma chambre ce visiteur indésirable. Soudain, je compris en un instant que s'il s'invitait ici et s'autorisait à faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, il pourrait très bien s'inviter chez moi, et là personne ne viendrait m'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. Cette pensée amère me remit les idées en place. Il tenait mes épaules, pas mes bras. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, et il prit cela pour une invitation un peu sauvage de continuer ses attouchements. Je relevais brusquement ma tête et mon front rencontra son menton en un grand bruit.

L'infirmière qui entrait pile à ce moment là dans la pièce poussa un cri. Du sang goutta de la commissure des lèvres du brun, venant tacher les draps. Profitant de son moment d'inaction, j'utilisais une de mes mains pour lui envoyer mon poing dans la mâchoire. Je la sentis vibrer sous le choc avec satisfaction. Avec mon autre main restée derrière da nuque, j'enfonçais mon pouce dans le creux de son cou, là où ça fait bien mal. Il grogna. L'infirmière vint pour nous séparer.

_ Ne laissez plus jamais enter ce type dans ma chambre.

_ Naruto… Tu vas me le payer…

J'eus peur qu'il n'aille jusqu'à frapper l'aide soignante. Dans pareil cas, je n'aurais su comment réagir. Je sentais toute la violence qui résidait dans Sasuke, toute cette douleur et cette haine qu'il tentait d'extérioriser sans trop savoir comment. Peut-être se trouvait-il tendre dans sa tête. Dans le couloir, l'infirmière examina rapidement le jeune homme avant de décréter qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Evidemment. Il était solide comme garçon. Shikamaru arriva enfin, ses boissons à la main. L'infirmière ferma la porte.

_ Sasuke Uchiha-san, veuillez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'accueil. Nous discuterons de votre attitude avec mes supérieurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, lança agressivement mon coéquipier à mon ami.

_ Sasuke. Nous avons été camarades depuis les bancs de l'académie. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à prétendre te connaître ou t'apprécier. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment faire quelque chose de bien, ne t'approche plus de Naruto.

_ Quoi ? Tu la veux toi aussi ? Elle est à moi ! Et à personne d'autre. Nous sommes liés par quelque chose que tu ne comprendras jamais, malgré tous les points de Q.I. qui peuvent se trouver sous cet ananas brun.

_ Ne te méprends pas. Je ne suis que son ami.

_ Si elle arrive encore à le croire !

_ Tu ne pourras pas la forcer à t'aimer, Sasuke. Et crois moi, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie déjà trop pour son propre bien.

_ Sasuke Uchiha-san… nous devons y aller !

_ Vas-y, va jouer l'ami fidèle à qui elle raconte tous ses malheurs ! Moi je n'ai pas peur de lui monter ce que je pense.

_ Et moi au moins je la respecte. S'il te plait, je pense que cette conversation a assez duré.

_ T'as juste peur de te faire éclater.

_ Non, je ne veux juste pas blesser Naruto avec mes mots ou mes actes. Car elle nous entend.

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Shikamaru entra dans la pièce et revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Me tendit la boisson. Je la pris sans rien die. Que pouvais-je ajouter de plus ? J'avais de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour exprimer mes remerciements. Il me suffit d'un regard vers lui. Il lui suffit d'un sourire. Et puis il s'en alla avec son flegme naturel, un panier de fruits vide dans sa main, un doigt de l'autre marquant la page où il avait arrêté sa lecture.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la poubelle. Les fleurs n'étaient pas trop endommagées. Je les remis dans l'eau, tentant de leur redonner une forme. Des gens me les avaient offertes parce qu'ils avaient des sentiments à mon égard. Je devais m'en monter digne. Je devais les respecter. Je finissais d'arranger l'œillet quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Derrière moi se tenaient Neji et Hanabi. Je souris à la petite, ignorant délibérément l'adolescent.

_ Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Elle s'inclina devant moi avec une déférence qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais être une dame aussi respectable pour qu'on s'incline avec tant de précautions devant moi. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Oubliant toute cette décence guindée, elle se jeta sur moi. Elle ne pleurait, ni ne riait, ni ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle se contenta de se serrer contre mon cou. Je refermais mes bras contre son corps mince. Elle caressa sur mon visage les quelques cicatrices blanches qui restaient des coups de lame de Zaku. A mon oreille elle babilla que j'étais son héros. Et que c'était pas grave si je n'avais aucune manière ou la peau bronzée d'une roturière. J'avais à ses yeux le plus noble des cœurs, et cela suffisait à me rendre incroyable.

_ On ne peut trouver la noblesse avec ses yeux, lui dis-je. Certains que l'on croit être bon peuvent se révéler détestables.

En prononçant ses mots j'évoquais Sasuke. Mais je devinais que pour Neji, c'était lui dont je parlais. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans son dos, et sa respiration s'était momentanément bloquée dans sa poitrine.

_ Tu sais, je crois que mon cousin t'aime bien, murmura la fillette à mon oreille.

_ V… Vraiment ? murmurais-je en réponse.

L'idée d'être aimée par Neji n'était pas détestable, au contraire. J'aimais tout de lui. Sa voix, son apparence. Mais il y avait encore en moi cette blessure. Le mépris qu'il m'avait porté parce que j'étais une femme de surcroit d'une autre classe sociale… Mais étrangement, penser aux sentiments que Neji éprouvait pour moi était beaucoup plus gratifiant que d'imaginer ceux de Sasuke à mon égard. Je ne voulais même pas penser à Gaara.

Neji poussa Hanabi dans le couloir pendant que celle-ci chantonnait que nous étions des « zamoureux ». Puis son regard blanc se fixa sur moi. D'un geste un peu brusque il exhiba les œillets immaculés qu'il dissimulait dans son dos. Je remplaçais ainsi celui qui était en piteux état. Alors il s'assit à mes côtés et les mots coulèrent de sa bouche.

Il parla de lui. Beaucoup de lui. De l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue. De l'entrainement intensif qu'il suivait. De la mort de son père. Du sceau sur son front. De sa cousine trop frêle qu'on avait placée sur un piédestal. De la petite chipie qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Je l'écoutais sans un mot, buvant ses paroles avec attention.

Et puis il parla de moi. De l'impression de liberté que je lui donnais. De ma joie communicative. De mon sourire. De l'éclat de mes yeux. De ma gentillesse et de mon courage à toute épreuve. De ma force tranquille. De mon côté espiègle qui le faisait rire. Et disant cela il saisit ma main, ses doigts pétrissant les miens et les réchauffant. Suivant les contours de mes os, goûtant la douceur de ma peau…

Et puis je retirais ma main et commençais à parler de moi. De la haine des gens à mon égard. De mes efforts insensés pour les faire rire et de les délivrer de leur ressentiment. De mon envie d'être entourée d'amis. De la bête qui sommeillait en moi.

Il me dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Je lui dis que c'était trop soudain, que je ne savais pas.

Il me dit qu'on était jeunes et qu'on avait le temps.

Je lui avouais que pour lui j'étais prête à attendre.

Et il m'invita au marché nocturne de Konoha qui se déroulait le soir même.

* * *

_Ah maintenant j'attends de voir si j'entends vos cris de frustration (réciproquement de joie) depuis ma maison lorsque vous lirez ce chapitre._


	12. Political love story

_Bon alors j'ai ENFIN terminé cette période d'examens (j'en ai une autre qui arrive en plus des vacances de noël), donc d'ici la rentrée scolaire (avec encore des partiels) la publication de mes fics a té un peu chaotique_

_Et puis je suis à fond sur une autre que j'ai publiée qui s'appelle The Shadow of the Snake que vous pouvez aller voir et commenter par le plaisir (elle est TRES différence de cette fiction au niveau du style). Elle n'est pas terminée et les chapitres sont relativement courts (de 2000 à 5000 mots, par comparaison ce chapitre en fait presque 9500)_

_Ensuite je voudrais faire un grand merci à **Mugu** qui a eu la patience de lire jusqu'au chapitre six cette fiction, j'avoue que moi aussi le début me soule et que je devrais raccourcir jusqu'au moment où je dévie du manga, votre but n'étant pas de lire un copié collé de Masashi Kishimoto)._

_**Carolinette**: Au début la rivalité n'était pas prévue, et je voulais faire un bête SasuNaru. Et c'est là que j'ai invité joyeusement Neji et Gaara à rejoindre la fête et c'est devenu n'importe quoi._

_**dj**: peut-être reverras tu ton avis sur le NaruNeji à la fin de ce chapitre (en fait là les fans de NaruNeji vont sans doute vouloir me tuer)._

_**Piika**: Ici pas de bon samaritain (il n'apparait même pas dans ce chapitre, ou si peu, c'est dire), pas de Sasuke détestable et des révélations._

_**Sangoney**: Oui, il y a du NaruNeji mais... ça tourne plutôt mal... Quant à Gaara... Ah je ne peux rien dire!_

_**lala**: Ben oui, Gaara et Naruto se ressemblent mais pour le moment c'est mal parti. Mais qui sait (à part moi) ce qui va se passer._

_**luneXD**: Oui, Naruto a un sacré caractère, mais elle devient clairement OOC quand je la manie._

_**izaiza14**: La jalousie de Sasuke est effectivement surdéveloppée,et tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre._

_**Yachiru-Chan92**: Ben pas de rabibochage avec Kyuubi dans ce chapitre, mais l'évolution de leur relation est prévue._

_**Thaouka**: Ben voilà la suite (qu'est-ce que je peux répondre d'autre à un commentaire de deux mots...)_

_**Streema**: Ah mais dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas, on va réhabiliter Sasuke (au moins un peu, il le mérite)._

_**Sarahdu08**: Des couinements de bonheur? A ce point là... Je me demande ce que ça va devenir après ce chapitre..._

_**Tayame Hatake**: WAA un long review. Pour la suite de Sexy MEta, je vais sans doute la mettre en pause (d'ailleurs tu préfères que ce soit autour de Naruto ou les petits (gros) ajouts des autres persos autour avec magouilles politiques à gogo?) J'ai du mal à garder le caractère normal de Naruto (essentiellement parce qu'au début du manga il est franchement trop con, je préfère la version shippuden). Ensuite pour le côté "tombeuse" c'est pas exactement ça. Mais j'expliquerai certainement par la suite quelques unes des relations (surtout que j'ai déjà parlé de cette histoire depouvoir étrange comme celui dont parlent Kakashi et Chiyo, mais qui est plus fort dans ma fiction). Et le mépris par rapport à Sakura, je vais essayer de l'estomper un peu (allez, on réhabilite aussi Sakura!) et l'attitude de Sasuke sera expliquée dans ce chapitre. Le mystère de l'orchidée reste entier! Quant au parrain, j'avoue qu'au début je voulais rajouter Shino dans le tas, mais c'était déjà difficile à gérer avec Neji, Sasuke et Gaara._

_**Kati-chan**: Eh oui, pauvre Naru! Et là elle va encore un peu souffrir (ainsi que les autres personnages, je sais je suis une sadique)_

_**Stormtrooper2**: Ben si ma fiction te plait tant mieux ^^._

* * *

J'avais enfin pu parler à cœur ouvert de la présence de Kyuubi dans mon corps. J'étais soulagée d'un tel poids ! Une envie de danser m'emplissait le corps. Avec le plus beau garçon du monde. J'étais amoureuse. A ! MOU ! REUSE ! Le dire de cette manière avait quelque chose de magique. Je lui avais dit que j'étais prête à attendre avant de lui donner ma réponse. Dans ma tête s'entrechoquaient des idées diverses et contradictoires. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre cette attirance que Neji avait pour moi. Parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose en moi qui l'avait charmé.

Je lui avais parlé de Kyuubi, sans lui en parler. J'avais rogné les bords pour les rendre plus faciles à supporter. Alors que cette peur de ne pas être acceptée était toute en recoins obscurs et en angles aigus.

Neji était trop bien pour une fille comme moi. Il était intelligent. Il possédait les réponses à toutes les questions que j'aurais pu avoir envie de poser. Il avait une vie heureuse au sein de sa famille, bien qu'ayant hérité de la rancune de son père de ne pas faire partie de la Sôke et dépit de ses talents. Il avait ce genre de blessure au cœur, lui aussi. Il était beau comme un dieu. Brun, ce petit air d'aristocrate coincé qui me donnait envie de le titiller. J'aimais attirer le sourire sur ces nobles visages froids, les réchauffer de la chaleur de mes sentiments.

Je ne voyais pas ce qui l'attirait en moi.

J'étais une fille aux cheveux courts. Une « rebelle » comme disaient certains. Je ne respectais pas l'ordre établi. Celui qui forçait traditionnellement les filles à porter leurs cheveux longs, à savoir moins bien se battre que les hommes, à manifester une force et une ambition inférieure. Nous devions être fragiles. J'étais forte, et je laissais ma voix s'exprimer. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer en moi ? J'étais ignorante, alors que les filles de bonne famille se cultivaient jusqu'à plus soif : il n'y avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura. Ensuite les filles devaient prendre soin de leur apparence extérieure, ne pas laisser leur beau blanche trop exposée, leurs cheveux bien coiffés et soignés devaient briller. Ino passait d'ailleurs des heures à se pomponner avant ses missions. Quant à moi, je revenais souvent les cheveux en bataille, marchais dans les flaques de boue, ma peau tannée par le soleil et des blessures constellant mon corps. J'étais aussi trop grande pour mon âge, et mes récentes poussées de croissance me poussaient à croire que j'allais encore m'étirer. Plus de bouille ronde à la Uzumaki ni de traits rebondis, tout dans mon corps était fin, trop fin peut-être. Une fille se devait d'être bien proportionnée. Mais j'étais assez plate en définitive, bien qu'ayant plus de poitrine que Sakura (ce qui n'était pas dur en soit).

Bref, rien dans mon physique ne pouvait convenir à Hyuuga Neji. Alors pourquoi ?

On dit souvent que dans l'amour, rien n'est moins important que le physique extérieur. Alors il était attiré par ma personnalité ? L'idée était tentante, mais connaissait-il réellement Namikaze Naruto ? Nous ne nous étions rencontrés qu'il y avait à peine un mois. Les gens évoquaient souvent le coup de foudre avec une certaine délectation. Qu'est-ce qu'un coup de foudre en amour ? Je l'ignorais totalement. Est-ce que c'était un moment où l'on rencontrait quelqu'un et qu'on se disait que cette personne était notre âme sœur ? Sans se connaître et sans rien dire ?

Neji me trouvait gentille. Gentille ! N'était-ce pas un moyen un peu détourné de dire d'une personne qu'on la trouvait un peu bête. Comme s'il me disait : « t'es un peu stupide, mais ça te rend attachante ». Non, ce trait de caractère n'était certainement pas ce qui l'avait attiré à moi. Il évoquait mon courage. Je ne voyais pas en quoi mon attitude était courageuse. Je savais parfaitement que ma manière d'agir tirait certainement plus de l'imprudence. Il parlait de ma force tranquille. Mais quelle force tranquille ? J'étais en permanence survoltée, rien ne me donnait plus envie que de résoudre mes problèmes par une bonne bagarre. Il disait aimer mon côté espiègle. Mais tous ces compliments me semblaient peu intéressants.

Et puis si j'avais parlé de Kyuubi, les termes avaient effectivement été édulcorés. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il se serait lassé d'une fille différant du modèle idéal ? Lorsque mes plaisanteries et ma joie lui taperont sur les nerfs ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cette peur au ventre au lieu de me laisser pénétrer par l'amour ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué les garçons parfois !

Une infirmière vint prendre ma température. Elle était normale. Elle me demanda qi j'avais mal quelque part ou si je me sentais un peu fatiguée. Puis elle saisit ma tension avec un bracelet. Les chiffres lui convinrent. J'obtins donc une autorisation de sortie. Nous étions le matin, et je n'avais rendez-vous que pour ce soir. Que faire de tout ce temps libre ? Je me rendis à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour régler les dernières formalités administratives. Je rencontrais par hasard Sakura venue déposer un énième narcisse au chevet de Lee. Sakura était une fille. Elle ne devait que peu s'y connaître dans les sentiments des garçons, mais elle aurait au moins quelques pistes pour m'aider.

_ Hey, Naru-chan, bonjour ! m'accueillit-t-elle avec le sourire.

Sakura était mon amie. J'eus une désagréable pensée. Je n'avais jamais fait vraiment montre des pouvoirs de Kyuubi devant elle ou Sasuke. La seule fois avait été brève durant le combat contre ce serpent d'Orochimaru. Que ferait-elle quand elle découvrirai à quel point Kyuubi, son pouvoir et mes colères pouvaient être effrayantes.

« Toi aussi gamine, mon pouvoir t'effraie ? »

« N'est-ce pas normal ? Tu es terrifiant. »

« Alors tu n'es pas différente des autres. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Pas de réponse…

_ Hé, Naru-chan, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te salue.

Je laissais mes sombres pensées quelque part au fond de mon cœur. Et souris à Sakura qui s'en trouva rassurée. Que dirait-elle si elle voyait le fond de ma pensée. Ma tristesse. Leur haine. Le démon. Et moi qui supportais leurs paroles désagréables. Que dirait-elle si elle constatait ma douleur ? Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Parce que j'avais peur de leur réaction.

Alors quel rôle jouer ? Dans lequel s'enfermer pour tromper la peur. Une fois encore ? Le besoin de redevenir cet idiot d'Uzumaki Naruto qui se souciait peu des remarques des gens parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas devint tentante. Ne plus faire d'efforts. Se laisser flotter.

_ Pfff, une réponse ça ne te coûterait pas cher ! T'as vu comment tu traites tes amis ?

_ Ah, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Ça arrive à tout le monde.

_ Sakura ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une discussion… Entre filles… Enfin, tu vois…

Détourner leur attention de cette douleur, rester l'amie qu'ils croyaient que j'étais. Je ne méritais pas leur amour. Quand bien même j'aurais travaillé d'arrache pied pour obtenir leur reconnaissance et leur amour.

Et à présent que quelqu'un ne me forçait pas. Me disait que ce n'était pas grave. Je me débinais.

Sakura me guida jusqu'au parc qui jouxtait l'hôpital. Le vent d'automne s'était levé, le vent jonglant avec des éclats de cuivre et d'or. Ma camarade s'installa à côté de moi, et je commençais à raconter. Tout. Depuis le début. Comment Sasuke avait découvert que j'étais une fille, et qu'il avait profité de cette occasion pour mettre la main où il ne fallait pas. Je racontais mon attirance pour Neji qui semblait réciproque, sans que je ne sache vraiment à quoi elle était due. Je racontais l'attitude de Gaara, éludant cette histoire de démons que nous portions en nous. Je racontais le rejet qu'avait eu Neji et son mépris pour ma personne, puis mon sauvetage de Hanabi Hyuuga. La rose serra les poings quand je racontais l'attitude de Sasuke, le premier baiser en me raccompagnant chez moi et sa tentative avortée à l'hôpital.

J'attendis en silence qu'elle ait fini d'ingérer toutes mes informations. Je sentais que ça moulinait derrière son large front. Lorsqu'elle me fixa de nouveau, sa mine soucieuse qu'inquiéta quelque peu.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas dans ton histoire.

_ Par rapport à quoi ?

_ Par rapport à tout. Trois choses ne collent pas dans ton récit.

_ Bah dit tout de suite que je mens ou que je raconte mal, surtout !

_ Non ! Je n'insinuais pas du tout que tu… Peu importe. En plus de ces trois incohérences, il y a encore d'autres problèmes qui sont tes relations avec les autres, mais on évoquera cela plus tard. Premier problème : l'attitude de Sasuke. Je peux comprendre qu'il tente de nous protéger toutes les deux, et que tu essayes de te libérer de sa présence. Personnellement j'aime bien.

_ T'es à fond sur lui, comme une majorité des filles, d'ailleurs.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette attitude protectrice ne colle pas avec ton récit des « attaques » comme tu le nommes si bien. Sasuke est certainement très jaloux et très protecteur depuis qu'il t'a vu avec Neji. Sauf que depuis le début du mois, tu es la seule à l'avoir vraiment vu. Parce que Sasuke et Kakashi-Sensei sont partis plus loin du village que tu ne le crois, c'est notre professeur qui me l'a dit. Il est impossible que tu l'aies croisé.

_ Mais Shikamaru était là, et le personnel infirmier il n'y a pas quelques heures dans l'hôpital ! Sans parler du fait que la première fois, Gaara nous observait.

_ Gaara ?

_ Le taré du sable avec sa gourde.

_ Tu sais que c'est de sa faute si Lee…

_ Oui, et je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Mais revenons-en à cette histoire avec Sasuke.

_ Quelqu'un essaye de te faire passer Sasuke pour quelqu'un de désagréable. Il n'y a que deux solutions : soit cette personne essaye de ruiner notre équipe, soit cette personne a quelque chose à régler directement avec toi. Je n'ai pas été contactée de la sorte, et Sasuke restera pour toujours l'homme que j'aime…

_ Ce qui signifie…

_ Quelqu'un t'en veut.

_ Mais qui ? Je n'ai même pas été admise à passer la troisième épreuve. J'ai passé tout mon temps en entrainement !

_ Peut-être que la personne n'aime pas votre… euh… amitié… avec Sasuke. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais je sais que vous faites tous les deux des efforts pour préserver l'esprit d'équipe ce qui est positif.

_ Des gens jaloux de moi, je n'en connais pas tellement. Des gens jaloux de Sasuke y'en a nettement plus. Et comme tu le dis si justement, la personne qui tente de briser nos liens doit certainement être une des fans girl de Sasuke.

_ Depuis les matchs éliminatoires, il y a… une rumeur qui court sur toi… Comme quoi tu essaierais de faire voler en éclat toutes les équipes en draguant leurs membres masculins… Certains ont même prétendu que tu étais une… Je… Je ne veux pas dire ce mot... Il est très vulgaire.

_ Pas la peine, j'ai compris. Si je trouve ceux qui ont lancé cette rumeur, je les démonte ! La deuxième incohérence que tu as détectée, c'est quoi ?

_ Eh bien, ça concerne cette histoire de parrain. Je n'ai pas très bien compris comment tu m'as expliqué, tu dis que c'est quelqu'un qui doit te faire du bien sans que tu ne saches qui c'est ?

_ C'est la version simple et pas prise de tête, disons. Je ne préférerais pas évoquer la version complète avec toi maintenant, s'il te plait.

_ Tu as dit que tu avais un exemplaire du papier. Il suffit que tu te fasses une liste de coupables. Après, il faut réussir à se procurer des échantillons d'écriture de chacun d'eux et le tour sera joué. Shikamaru t'a dit que tu n'en avais pas, et tu as fait l'hypothèse que cela ne pouvait être ni Sasuke, ni Neji, ni Lee. Si ton coupable est un autre que ces trois là, alors Shikamaru t'aura menti.

_ Mais c'est mon ami ! Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants !

_ La grande question reste le mobile de celui qui t'a écrit ces mots. Quelles sont tes idées de mobile ?

_ Ben il peut être mon vrai parrain, ou alors il me le fait croire parce qu'il est amoureux de moi…

_ Ou bien parce qu'il a envie de t'éloigner d'un ou plusieurs de tes « prétendants » actuels.

_ Donc encore quelqu'un contre Sasuke. Est-ce que celui qui a personnifié Sasuke peut être la même personne qui écrit les mots ?

_ S'il s'avère que cette personne est la même, alors je pencherai pour un rival de Sasuke, plus que pour une amoureuse éconduite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que le faux Sasuke t'a embrassé. Si j'avais été à la place de cette fille hypothétique, j'aurais beau aimer Sasuke de tout mon cœur, je ne pourrais JAMAIS t'embrasser.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis…

_ Ce qui signifie deux choses : que le rival de Sasuke est déterminé contre lui au point de vouloir te dégouter de lui, et qu'il souhaite quelque chose de toi. Quant à savoir quoi, je l'ignore.

_ Et la dernière chose qui te gène ?

_ L'attitude de Neji. Récemment je suis allée voir Hinata depuis qu'ils ont refusé de vous laisser dans la même chambre. Le chef de clan a été assez difficile à convaincre pour que je voie sa file. Et même quand j'ai eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite, je voyais dans ses yeux le regard méprisant qu'il me jetait. Mon clan n'a pas de dons particuliers, alors je peux comprendre qu'il tolère mal que je fréquente sa fille. Et Hinata m'a raconté que son cousin Neji est jaloux depuis très longtemps car il est plus doué qu'elle dans les arts martiaux, mais que c'est elle qui va devenir la prochaine chef du Clan Hyuuga. Neji n'aura jamais rien. Cependant Hinata m'a dit qu'avec un mariage avantageux, il pouvait tenter de se faire mieux considérer par le clan, et même la surpasser en pouvoir politique.

_ Alors là je comprends encore moins bien. Neji me fait des déclarations d'amour qui se révèleraient être des magouilles politiques ? Mais je ne fais partie d'aucun clan ! Je ne sais même pas qui étaient mes parents. C'est totalement illogique. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Cette dernière tirade m'amène aux problèmes relationnels que tu as avec les gens. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux choses qui s'affrontaient en toi. Cette envie d'être invincible et de protéger tout le monde. Et cette tendance à remettre les gens à leur place d'une réplique moqueuse, et même méchante. Naruto, je suis ton amie, mais tu risques de perdre bien plus que des promotions ou des missions compliquées si tu continues de traiter les gens comme tu le font. Il y a quelque chose que tu caches et que tu ne veux pas que je sache. Sasuke aussi est comme ça. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas lorsqu'il t'impose sa protection, mais tu fais pareil ! Lorsque nous avons peur et que tu crois détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague. Laisse-nous avoir peur ! Laisse-moi avoir peur ! Parce que vous êtes tous les deux partis dans votre rivalité, et vous me laissez derrière ! Je passe mon temps à vous voir de dos et à me laisser distancer. Eh bien moi aussi j'ai envie de vous protéger et de vous voir sourire pleinement !

_ Et tu arrives à rester mon amie et à continuer d'aimer Sasuke malgré tout ce que tu nous reproches ?

_ C'est le principe des amis : ils ne te laissent pas tomber. Et puis, je crois que je vous aime bien tous les deux pour la même raison. Tu va trouver ça stupide, et me dire quelque chose de désagréable parce que j'aurai dit un mot de trop… Je crois que j'aime les gens cassés, je crois que j'aime réparer les gens cassés !

_ Je trouve que c'est quelque chose de beau…

_ Tu sais que je viens tous les jours changer la fleur dans le vase de Lee ?

_ C'était toi les narcisses.

_ Ils sont beaux, hein ?

_ Je ne suis pas trop plantes, tu sais… Elles finissent toujours par mourir avec moi.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Neji ? Parce que si on se trompe et qu'il t'aime vraiment…

_ C'est vrai, je n'ai pas envie de le blesser à coup de fausses accusations. Sauf que je n'ai toujours pas digéré son mépris pour moi. Hanabi à la limite, et puis ça c'est arrangé parce que je fais figure de super héroïne face à elle maintenant…

_ Non, je veux dire pour ce soir… Je croyais qu'il t'avais invité au marché nocturne !

_ Ben je vais y aller et je vais passer une bonne soirée. Je vais le surveiller un peu, juste pour voir s'il a l'air d'agir naturellement ou s'il me ment…

_ Comment tu sauras s'il te ment ? Tu ne le connais que depuis à peine un mois !

_ C'est pas faux…

_ Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec lui. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est la tête de la promotion de l'année avant nous. Tu ne pourras pas le battre tout seul.

_ Quoi, tu veux que j'emmène Hinata ? ça risque pas d'être hyper dangereux, vu qu'il a apparemment tenté de la tuer et tout…

_ Non, je pensais transformer votre sortie à deux en une sortie entre amis…

_ Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée… Bon, en tout cas, il faut qu'on vérifie plusieurs choses ce soir : tu dois te procurer un échantillon de son écriture pour qu'on compare au papier, tu dois aussi parler souvent de Sasuke pour tester sa réaction, et enfin il faut que tu uses de tes charmes.

_ Hein ?

_ Ben oui, voir s'il est amoureux de toi ou pas. Et puis je serais plus rassurée si c'était le cas : j'aurais Sasuke pour moi toute seule !

_ Et euh… Comment j'use de mes charmes ? Je fais un Sexy Meta ?

_ Non ! C'est juste un truc idiot !

_ Ben ça avait l'air de marcher sur tous les adultes que je connais, alors je me disais…

_ Sérieusement, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'attirance de Neji, tu es incapable d'agir en fille. Si on veut espérer s'en sortir… Va falloir sauver les meubles.

Elle me scruta de ses yeux verts. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'examina sous tous les angles. Passa une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et soupira.

_ Eh ben ça ne va pas être gagné. Mais on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que dans quelques instants je vais me transformer en poupée à habiller de pied en cape ?

Nonobstant mes geignements, Sakura me traine jusque chez elle. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que mon chevalier servant ne vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au marché nocturne. Je saluais sa mère qui me gratifia d'une œillade maléfique. Soit elle ne m'aimait pas en tant qu'hôte de Kyuubi, soit c'était d'elle que sa fille tenait son caractère. Une minute. Sa mère était blonde. D'où elle tient ses cheveux roses Sakura ? Cette pensée étrange me dérida quelque peu. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura passe aux choses sérieuses.

_ Tout d'abord tu as passé quelques jours à dormir à l'hôpital. Ce qui signifie littéralement que tu ne sens pas la rose, et que ta peau doit être toute grasse de sueur. Donc c'est pas franchement attirant pour un garçon. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour te laver ? Si tu as du mal, je peux t'aider.

_ Ouais tu veux juste prendre un bain entre filles, non ? On ne l'a jamais fait, on peut tenter.

Avec le sourire, chacune se déshabilla dans son coin. J'avais fini nettement plus rapidement qu'elle. J'avançais vers la baignoire, soulevai le couvercle qui maintenait l'eau au chaud. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa, et de la buée se condensa sur le miroir.

_ Naruto ! Passe à la douche d'abord espèce de dégueulasse !

_ Mais Sakura-chan, elle a l'air tellement bonne !

_ Et alors, si tu vas dedans maintenant tu vas l'encrasser. Referme cette baignoire et viens te laver.

Je remarquais que Sakura était plus lente que moi parce qu'elle pliait soigneusement ses vêtements et les mettait sur une chaise pour bien les ranger. J'avisai l'amas de chiffon qui jadis était des vêtements que je portais sur mon dos. C'était carrément la honte. Je préférais les arranger plus soigneusement avant qu'elle ne commence à me reprocher ma négligence. En soupirant théâtralement, je la laissais passer avant moi et attendis qu'elle commence à se savonner sur le tabouret posé à côté de la douche pour me mouiller aussi. Alors que nous nous passions le savon, j'observais son regard loucher sur mon corps nu. Un peu gênée d'être regardée de cette manière, je me détournais et fit face au miroir. Sakura, debout à mes côtés gardait des formes juvéniles. Ma poitrine était plus opulente que la sienne, et mes courbes étaient celles d'une femme.

_ Jalouse ? demandais-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Pas du tout, fit-elle en se détournant trop brusquement pour que je la croie.

Je me retournai et la saisis dans mes bras, mes seins contre son dos, mes mains chatouillant ses côtes. Elle contra en m'envoyant de l'eau avec la douche. Ainsi commença un jeun de chat et de la souris complètement fou net mouillé. Au final je gagnais, mais cela avait tenu à la chance : elle avait glissé sur le sol détrempé, et je m'étais jeté sur elle de manière à ce que sa tête heurte mes bras et non pas le rebord d'un meuble. Alertées à présent que notre jeu était non seulement stupide mais aussi dangereux, Sakura m'aida à éponger l'eau sur le sol. Cela nous occasionna une nouvelle séance de savonnage. Au final, nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux à barboter dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire.

_ Ah, ça fait de bien, soupirais-je d'aise.

_ Naru-chan ! Tu prends toute la place.

_ Beh c'est pas ma faute, c'est mes seins qui gênent.

_ Eh bien tu n'as qu'à te pousser un peu plus misse airbags !

_ Tu vas pas commencer, planche à pain !

_ Arrête, sinon on va recommencer à mettre de l'eau partout.

_ Puis t'as raison, c'est toi et Ino qui n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler pour rien avec ces surnoms. Mais je peux comprendre, ça fait beaucoup de bien des fois.

Au bout d'un moment, la chaleur me fit tourner la tête trop fort. Sakura, elle aussi complètement rouge sortit de l'eau la première et m'entraina à sa suite. Vêtues uniquement de serviettes de bain, nous nous retrouvâmes à buller dans sa chambre. D'un placard, elle exhuma un magnifique yukata. Il était d'une teinte qui hésitait entre le mauve et le bleu. Elle jeta un regard et sourit tout en brossant la douce étoffe. Un air mélancolique éteignit brusquement l'habituelle lueur joyeuse de ses yeux verts. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Elle prit une inspiration. Balbutia quelques mots. Se ravisa. Fut sur le point de dire à nouveau quelque chose. Détourna le regard vers le sol.

_ Il n'était pas pour moi à l'origine, je présume.

_ Non, c'est un yukata que j'avais cousu pour Ino, mais depuis que je suis dans l'équipe avec toi et Sasuke, ce n'est plus pareil…

_ J'en prendrais grand soin, la rassurais-je.

Avant d'enfiler le beau vêtement de coton, je remis mes sous-vêtements, et Sakura me prêta un maillot de corps blanc et un de ses cyclistes noirs qu'elle portait sous ses tenues de combat. Je dois avouer que l'étape de l'épilation fut pour moi un grand moment de doul… dérision, chaque bande arrachée me donnait envie de fui… de fêter cet évènement. Mais je devais avouer que la sensation sur mes jambes était incroyable. Lorsque j'ajustai les pans du yukata sur mon corps, la douceur du tissu me surprit : C'était incroyable.

Sakura passa un coup de peigne à mes cheveux mouillés. Je n'aimais pas cela, ils se plaquaient contre ma tête, et les dents du peigne éraflaient mon cuir chevelu à chaque passage. J'endurais ce supplice en silence. La large ceinture de l'obi me serrait le ventre, et j'entendais le ruban froufrouter dans mon dos, dans un bruit que j'appréciais peu. JE jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir. En séchant, mes mèches s'étaient un peu rebellées contre le traitement que ma partenaire leur avait fait subir, mais restaient globalement autour de mon visage. Je tournai une mèche entre mes doigts, songeuse. Ils avaient bien poussé. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite.

_ Tu devrais acheter ce shampooing Naruto, fit Sakura qui s'était habillée derrière moi, il est à l'hibiscus et au kiwi, ça redonnerait de la vitalité à tes cheveux.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça le matin, Sakura, mais c'est gentil à toit d'y penser.

_ Tu n'as qu'à te lever un peu plus tôt, nous les filles on doit toujours prendre soin de son apparence. Regarde, ne sommes-nous pas belles dans ces vêtements ? Tu n'aimes pas te sentir jolie.

_ Si mais, je suis une kunoïchi avant tout, mon travail est de protéger les civils et d'exécuter les missions. Et j'aime cette vie. Se faire belle vient après pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras ta place dans notre petit monde de brutes.

_ Allez, tu devrais aller chercher ton cavalier, il devrait déjà t'attendre chez toi ou au moins être en route.

_ Tu as raison, il est tard ! Je ne voudrais pas trop le faire attendre.

_ Attends, pas avec tes tennis boueuses. Prend cette paire de zori et cours ! Et rappelle-toi qu'il nous faut un mot écrit de sa main !

Je m'élançais dans les rues. Avant de me rappeler que ce soir j'étais une jeune fille respectable qui avait rendez-vous avec un noble garçon. Un peu de retenue, voyons ! Ralentissant ma cadence, j'accrochais un sourire doux à mes lèvres, et regardai les passants avec ce regard supérieur que Sasuke avait tout le temps. J'imitais tant sa démarche, et mon accoutrement était si différent d'à l'ordinaire que peu de gens me reconnurent. Finalement lassée par cette mascarade, je laissai échapper un rire joyeux d'entre mes lèvres et me mis à courir. L'air était doux, et mes sandales à semelle de bois claquaient sur le pavé. Je décidai que j'aimais ce bruit. Quelque chose en moi avait envie de danser. Quelque chose qui battait tout bas. Qui parlait d'un beau garçon à la voix de velours. Une voix douce qui m'avait murmuré des mots d'amours.

Une voix douce qui pouvait cacher une langue perfide. Il fallait que je sache.

De loin, je remarquais Neji qui se trouvait déjà devant ma porte. Je décidai de lui jouer une farce et ôtais mes bruyantes zori. Je les appuyais contre le mur, jetant une sucette à un gamin qui trainait pour qu'il s'assure qu'elles ne soient pas volées et commençai mon ascension. Arrivée au bon étage, je me plaquai contre le mur. Je risquai un coup d'œil dans la direction de mon rendez-vous galant. Il soupirait en regardant sa montre. Bientôt il frapperait de nouveau à la porte. Pour l'occasion, il portait un long kimono blanc de belle facture. Une ceinture en soie noire ceignait sa taille. Dans son dos, le symbole du yin et du yang rappelaient son appartenance au clan Hyuuga. Je devinais le bandeau qui cachait son front… Il n'avait quand même pas gardé son insigne de ninja pour notre rendez-vous ! Je marchais à pas lents. Je connaissais tout de ce couloir. Avec vélocité et silence, je m'élançai sur lui. Il ne me remarqua qu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il se retourna, les veines du côté de ses yeux ressortaient étrangement par-dessous sa peau. Alors qu'il se mettait en garde, j'étais toujours dans mon élan. Suspendue en l'air, rappelée sur le sol par la force de la gravité, je percutai Neji de tout mon poids… qu'il évita subtilement avant de vouloir faucher mon pied. Je me contentais de prendre appui sur ma main droite pour éviter le coup, crochetais la barre de sécurité de la rambarde avec mes pieds avant de finir accroupie sur celle-ci, en face d'un garçon en garde.

_ Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il baissa les bras pour cesser de paraitre menaçant. Ses yeux redevinrent doux. Alors c'était ça le meilleur élève de la promotion de l'an dernier ? Je pensai qu'il serait drôle d'avoir une confrontation l'un avec l'autre. Il me donnait envie de tester mes capacités. Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela. Je lui souris, contente de sa réaction par rapport à ma farce. J'aurais préféré pouvoir lui sauter dessus, mais bon…

_ Où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherché à l'hôpital, mais on m'a dit que tu étais partie.

_ Je me préparais pour ce soir.

Je sautai de mon perchoir et tournoyai un instant avec mon yukata. Je perçus un éclat d'approbation dans ses yeux pâles.

_ Ça te plait ? demandai-je un peu timidement.

_ Tu es superbe.

Je détournais le regard, pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir. S'il commençait à me complimenter e cette manière, je n'étais pas certaine de garder ma rationalité. Je devais rester objectif, je devais savoir si Neji avait quelque chose à voir dans les problèmes que je rencontrais récemment. Quelque chose attira mon regard sur son visage. En bas de sa bouche, un hématome bleu nuit s'étalait. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu à l'hôpital ses cheveux cachaient cette partie de son visage. Je posai ma main sur sa joue à cet endroit. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Je ne sus déterminer quelle expression afficha momentanément son visage, mais mon poignet se retrouva rapidement dans un étau serré. Reprenant un air gentil, il s'excusa de sa brutalité.

_ Je… Je suis désolé. C'est encore douloureux.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu t'es fait ça quand ?

_ A l'entrainement. Tu sais, pour la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin.

_ Tu es contre Kiba au tournoi, c'est ça ? Dire que ça aurait du être moi, j'avais gagné !

_ C'est la décision de l'arbitre, tu as tenu debout plus longtemps, mais tu étais en plus mauvais état que lui. Tu aurais dû vous voir, vous étiez tous les deux couverts de sang et d'eau.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

_ Eh bien, si nous en profitions pour aller au marché.

Il m'offrit son bras. Soudain, ses yeux avisèrent que je ne portais pas de chaussures. Son sourire se tordit quelques secondes. Je crus avoir rêvé. Je lui avouais les avoir laissés en bas de l'immeuble pour arriver plus discrètement. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se pencha, passa un bras derrière mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva. Grogna. Réessaya.

J'avais oublié. Je portais toujours cette fichue ceinture d'entrainement. Je devais peser pas loin d'une centaine de kilos, il aurait eu du mal à me maintenir dans cette position.

_ Désolée. C'était très galant de ta part de vouloir me porter comme une princesse, mais je préférerais que tu gardes tes vertèbres lombaires.

_ Tu es assez lourde… pour une fille, je veux dire.

_ Ne dis pas un mot de plus. C'est à cause de la ceinture de mon entrainement. Elle doit bien peser quarante kilos, voire plus !

Je pris sa main et la posai contre mon ventre. Sous le coton du Yukata, il était possible de deviner les poids. A nouveau, une expression indéterminable mais désagréable sembla flotter dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Au final, je descendis de moi-même et récupérais mes chaussures en échange d'une autre poignée de bonbons distribuée au garçon. Le polisson me tira la langue en s'enfuyant, regarda Neji à les côtés et rigola encore plus. Mon ami grogna de mécontentement. Je pouffais de rire.

_ Ah, j'aime les petits gamins, ils sont toujours si drôles.

_ Toujours à faire des bêtises et des farces ! Leurs parents doivent perdre de leur dignité à cause d'eux.

_ Ça va, il ne nous a rien fait ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

_ Ma mâchoire me fait mal, c'est tout. Allons-y.

Sa phrase abrupte m'angoissa quelque peu. Sa main saisit la mienne et il me guida à travers les rues. Ce voyage fut assez silencieux. Ruminant quelques pensées, mon cavalier ne disait rien. LA rumeur de la fête me parvint, ainsi qu'une odeur de nourriture. Mon ventre gargouilla et je salivai. Ace bruit, Neji s'arrêta et me fixa. Je passai ma main libre derrière ma tête, souriant et ébouriffant mes cheveux comme chaque fois que j'étais gênée.

_ Je n'ai pas mangé grand chose de la journée, désolée.

Il sourit. Quelque chose dans son sourire était assez froid. Je ne compris pas ce que c'était. Cette soirée n'allait pas. Etais-je la seule de nous deux à ressentir une certaine euphorie à l'idée de s'amuser dans le festival ? Dans le premier stand, il m'acheta une grande brochette de poulet frit. Un sourire de ma part au vendeur, et j'en eus une deuxième gratuite. Dégustant ma brochette, je donnais celle que j'avais eue en plus au brun. Il la saisit entre ses doigts. Un peu de sauce coula sur le dos de sa main. Il fit la grimace. Lorsque ça m'arriva également, je me contentais de me lécher les doigts avec délectation.

_ Laisse-toi aller un peu plus, lui reprochais-je. On dirait que tu es en train de faire une mission ultra secrète…

Il sursauta un peu, puis me sourit. Sérieusement, il agissait vraiment d'une façon bizarre. Mais c'était certainement la nervosité due à ma présence à ses côtés. Sous les longues manches de nos tenues de fêtes, je le sentais qui tenait toujours une de mes mains. Un couple passa à côté de nous. Je rougis en les voyant se murmurer des mots doux et s'embrasser tendrement. LA prise au niveau des doigts était différente de la nôtre. Leurs doigts se caressaient et s'enlaçaient, presque comme si leurs mains jointes n'étaient qu'une. Le garçon à mes côtés me tenait juste la main. Rien de plus. Notre rendez-vous tenait de plus en plus de la mascarade, je trouvais.

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Neji était « attiré » par moi. Il jouait un rôle. Pas si mal que ça d'ailleurs, mais le physique et quelques phrases ne suffiraient pas à me séduire. Quel était le but recherché par le garçon ? Sakura avait évoqué une histoire d'héritage au sein des Hyuuga, était-ce cela ? Je ne savais pas.

Il dut comprendre que je lui échappais, car d'un seul coup le voilà qui était plus charmant et plus ouvert avec moi. Je tentais de jouer moi aussi le rôle qui convenait. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être réellement crédible. Je sentis un frisson dans mon dos. Une aura maléfique se trouvait quelque part et gâchait la fête. Je tournai la tête en tous sens pour en trouver la source. Du coin de l'œil je saisis une chevelure rouge. Gaara. Un sentiment de terreur affreux me prit, et j'eus du mal à ne pas broyer la main de Neji. Néanmoins je préférais me coller plus à lui. Au moins sa présence avait l'avantage de me rassurer. Un sourire assuré flotta aux lèvres de Neji.

Il avait quelque chose à cacher c'était certain. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il choisi moi ? Je n'avais ni clan ni héritage. Peut-être chercherais-je qui étaient réellement Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina, mes parents, aux dires de l'ermite des grenouilles. Peut-être l'adolescent à mes côtés avait-il découvert quelque chose sur mon passé que j'ignorais. L'idée qu'il ait pu fouiller mes origines me mettaient mal à l'aise. Pire, cela m'irritait. Je ne savais pas quel sentiment, celui de peur ou de colère était le plus présent à ce moment précis.

La présence de Gaara se fit de plus en plus pesante. A l'intérieur de mon corps, Kyuubi s'agitait. Je n'y prêtais guère attention. Mon cerveau cogitait déjà à propos d'un Hyuuga, et je surveillais les ruelles et toits alentours à la recherche d'un Jinchuuriki originaire du village des sables.

_ Ohé ! Naru-chan !

Je me retournais à cette voix. J'avais reconnu Sakura. A côté d'elle, une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Lee, le corps bandé presque entièrement marchait avec difficultés. Il y avait une béquille sous une de ses aisselles. Son autre bras s'enroulait opportunément autour des épaules de la rose qui le soutenait. Le garçon à la coupe au bol souriait, pleurait et rougissait tout à la fois. Le mélange était des plus étranges.

_ Oh, Neji, toi aussi t'es avec une fille ? Bien joué mec ! lui lança son partenaire avant de lui sourire, un de ses pouces en avant.

_ Attention Lee, tu risques de te faire mal, pas trop de gestes brusques, s'il te plait !

_ Désolé, Sakura-chan. Naruto, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ne sois pas jalouse de Sakura, me conseilla Lee.

_ Comme si je l'étais, fis-je d'une voix calme, désignant mon cavalier d'un geste de la tête.

La présence de ce deuxième couple semblait gêner Neji. Enfin pas uniquement la présence de ce couple, mais surtout celle de son compagnon. Sakura avait raison, Lee connaissait très bien Neji, il pourrait nous aider à deviner d'il tentait de nous duper. La main de l'adolescent tenait toujours la mienne, j'eus l'occasion de me pencher vers l'autre couple.

_ Je crois qu'il a des choses à cacher, il agit super bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Je te l'avais dit Naru-chan, ce type est tellement imbu de lui-même et du fait d'appartenir à une grande famille qu'il n'aurait pas pu se permettre ce genre de sorties avec toi.

_ Tiens, ça ne te rappelle pas l'attitude d'un certain garçon dans notre équipe ?

_ Oh, tais toi !

_ Lee, tu es au courant pour la raison de l'invitation de Sakura ?

_ Oui, comptez sur moi les filles ! Je vous protégerai du mensonge et de la félonie !

_ Euh, sinon, vous avez acheté des fleurs récemment, Lee ? Quelqu'un m'a donné des orchidées pendant ma convalescence.

_ Aucune idée, fit Sakura, je n'ai acheté que des narcisses.

_ J'ai été alité pendant tout ce temps, c'est fantastique qu'ils m'aient donné la permission de sortir pour une soirée, fit Lee.

_ Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être. Sans doute le même type mystérieux qui m'a rendu ma boite de chocolats.

Neji tira brusquement sur ma main et je fus forcée de reculer. Visiblement il avait peu apprécié d'être dérangé pendant notre sortie en couple par Lee et Sakura. Sa main remonta pour enserrer mon poignet. Ce n'était pas une prise franchement amoureuse. Il adressa une remarque polie sur un ton sec aux deux autres et m'entraina à sa suite. Je devinais la difficulté de Lee et Sakura de nous suivre, la mobilité du jeune homme étant diminuée par la suite de son match éliminatoire.

_ Neji, attends, tu vas trop vite, me plaignis-je.

En réalité je n'étais même pas essoufflée, mais je souhaitais par-dessus tout le ralentir.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser, répliqua-t-il avec une brusquerie qui m'effraya. J'ai vu des attractions bien plus réjouissantes de l'autre côté du marché.

Cette attitude directrice. Cette habitude de recevoir des ordres et de ne pas se laisser contredire. Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Oui, et cela m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Un puzzle tentait de se mettre en place dans ma tête, sans que je puisse trouver les pièces qui me manquaient. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me laissais trainer par le garçon sans opposer de résistance. Sa main tenait toujours mon poignet. Et dire que je l'avais trouvé beau et délicat. Chose que je trouvais toujours d'ailleurs, mon avis sur son physique d'éphèbe ne changerait pas ainsi. Et il avait une sacrée poigne. En mon fort intérieur, j'espérais que les évènements de la soirée n'allaient pas me conduire à abimer le yukata que Sakura m'avait prêté.

J'aurais dû ne pas sous-estimer l'ingéniosité de ma camarade. Comme par hasard, un trio bien connu de petites têtes nous sauta dessus.

_ Naruto-nee-chan ! cria Konohamaru qui s'empressa d'aller me sauter dans les bras.

Je le retins mal de ma main libre, et sa tête se colla contre ma poitrine. Il adressa un sourire railleur où il manquait une dent à Neji qui blêmit. Au même moment, Moegi en Yukata elle aussi se serra contre mon flanc, passant sa joue contre l'étoffe douce de mon yukata avec délice. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Udon, la morve au nez comme toujours, s'agrippa à mon autre jambe. Résultat, j'avais trois gamins sur moi, un bras pour maintenir le petit fils du Sandaime en place, l'autre tenu durement par Neji.

_ Hey, mes trois petits monstres, comment ça va ?

_ Alors tu es vraiment une fille ? demanda le binoclard.

_ C'est chouette, je préfère avoir une grande sœur qu'un grand frère.

_ Dis, Nee-chan, le grand garçon avec qui tu es, c'est qui ? demanda Konohamaru d'un ton jaloux. C'est ton petit ami ?

_ Oui il l'est répliqua Neji à ma place, et il aimerait que vous la lissiez tranquille.

_ JAMAIS ! crièrent les trois morveux, m'étouffant encore plus dans leur étreinte juvénile.

_ Moi aussi je vous aime les gars. Et euh Neji, depuis quand est-ce qu'on est…

_ Depuis que je veux qu'ils te lâchent !

_ Regarde, Lee, on les a retrouvé, fit la voix de Sakura derrière nous. Attendez, Neji-san, Naru-chan !

_ Mais c'est une vraie coalition.

Se dissimulant vivement derrière une cheminée, je distinguais nettement un garçon portant une gourde géante sur son dos. Je déglutis nerveusement. Konohamaru le remarqua et son regard chocolat plongea dans le mien.

_ Est-ce qu'il est méchant avec toi ton petit ami, murmura-t-il tout doucement d'une voix triste à mon oreille.

_ Pas encore, je dois découvrir s'il est gentil ou pas. Et surtout ce qu'il me veut.

_ Je croyais que ton amoureux c'était le garçon avec l'ananas sur la tête. L'élève de mon oncle qui dort tout le temps.

_ Shikamaru ? Non, c'est juste un ami.

_ Tu sais, je l'ai vu à la fête avec une blonde avec des grands cheveux. Ils se sont embrassés.

_ Ino et Shikamaru, cool.

Je tentais de rendre mon commentaire plus positif. Quelque chose me chagrinait dans le rapprochement d'Ino et Shikamaru. Etait-ce parce que je me croyais sa seule amie fille ? Certainement. Il m'avait accepté pour ce que j'étais, et pour cette raison je n'étais pas prête à le partager avec une autre. Mais ce rapprochement entre deux partenaires d'une même équipe me rappela en tête cette histoire de parrainage. De fil en aiguille elle me ramena à la réalité, à Neji qui tenait mon poignet de la manière la moins romantique possible. Neji et son attitude étrange depuis que je l'avais vu. Comme une manière de se rappeler à l'ordre chaque fois que son mépris pour ma petite personne faisait de nouveau surface. Neji et la marque sur sa joue, à l'endroit exact où mon poing avait frappé Sasuke cet après-midi même. Il lui aurait suffi d'un Henge, et de passer peu après avec sa cousine, ou en utilisant un clone pour que je ne voie pas sa blessure. Son attitude possessive et menaçante comme chaque fois que Sasuke avait tenté de m'embrasser. J'aurais dû me douter, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de mon coéquipier de faire ce genre de choses. Quelle cruche j'avais été !

_ Naruto, on y va, ordonna Neji.

_ Non, dis-je calmement, et les mots m'avaient échappé sans que je le veuille.

Je ne pouvais plus jouer ce jeu de dupe avec lui. Je le fixai dans les yeux. Dans ses iris pâles, je vis briller deux éclats bleus et déterminés. Je n'allai pas le laisser faire de la sorte. Sentant la tension, les trois aspirants ninja se détachèrent de moi et reculèrent. D'un geste sec, je fis pivoter mon poignet de manière à faire coïncider l'os avec l'espace entre le pouce et l'index du garçon. Je tirai d'un coup sec et me libérai. Ma main agrippa son col avant qu'il ne puise réagir. Sur mon poignet, les marques rouges de ses doigts s'estompaient lentement. Les trois enfants et mes deux amis avaient les yeux fixés sur cette marque.

_ Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais ne me traites plus jamais de la sorte, c'est compris.

_ Naruto, j'aimerais que tu te calmes, je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ Tu peux jouer les idiots autant que tu veux devant les autres, mais je n'ai pas honte de crier tout haut ce qui s'est passé. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma réputation qui en pâtirait.

_ Tu es ma petite amie, agis de la sorte c'est un ordre.

_ Un ordre ? (Je ris sarcastiquement et mon rire était froid. De la colère brilla dans ses yeux.) Personne ne me donne des ordres, et surtout pas toi, Neji Hyuuga. Est-ce bien clair ? Si tu as quoi que ce soit à régler avec moi, faisons-le ici et maintenant, en présence de témoins.

_ Ne pense même pas à jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, grogna-t-il à mon encontre. S'il faut que je fasse comprendre mes idéaux par les poings à une roturière écervelée, je relève le défi.

Immédiatement, il prit position devant moi. Ses pieds se trouvaient à la perpendiculaire l'un de l'autre. Le dos droit, il se penchait en cavant, ses mains tendues devant et derrière son corps, les paumes tendues vers le ciel. Les badauds se mirent à murmurer et firent un cercle au lieu d'alerter l'ordre public. Je vis mes amis reculer juste derrière moi pour me soutenir et les maisons si proches de nous. Impossible de se battre ici sans provoquer de dégâts collatéraux. Il fallait que je change de terrain pour attaquer ce garçon. Lentement, je défis la ceinture que je portais autour de moi avant d'enlever aussi le bas de mon yukata. J'ôtai également les sandales et lançai le tout vers leur légitime propriétaire qui les attrapa avec difficulté. Un homme éméché me siffla parmi les faces inconnues. Quelques autres rirent. Tous attendaient la confrontation. Neji patienta tandis que je finissais mes préparatifs, ses yeux de nouveau ornés de veines sur le côté. Pieds et jambes nues, vêtue uniquement d'un cycliste et d'un maillot blanc, je frissonnais à peine. Sous mon haut se dessinait l'armature des poids que je portais autour de moi.

Neji se lança vers moi. Essaya de me toucher. Pour l'instant je me contentais de parer ses coups ou de les éviter. Lee et Sakura applaudirent derrière nous, imités par le reste de la foule qui croyait certainement à une mise en scène prévue dans les attractions de la soirée.

_ Naruto, fais attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas tes tenketsu !

_ Mes quoi ? criais-je sans me laisser distraire par Lee, continuant de jouer avec Neji. Il n'y allait pas trop sérieusement.

_ Tes points de transit de chakra, expliqua Sakura. S'il les touche, il peut les fermer et t'empêcher de te servir de ton corps et de ton énergie.

_ Je ferais gaffe, merci du tuyau.

_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre, Naruto, me prévint Lee. Alors en un mois, je doute que tu parviennes à dépasser…

_ Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, répondis-je.

_ Vas-y Nee-chan, pète lui la gueule ! s'enthousiasma Konohamaru.

Sur ces derniers encouragements, j'évitai un énième coup de mon adversaire. Tout en me moquant de lui j'observai ses mains. Il essayait de faire quelque chose avec sa positon. Ce n'était pas des bon gros coups comme j'étais habituée. Non, c'était plus subtil et formait une danse tout à fait charmante, mais létale au demeurant. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Ses doigts serrés en pointe manquèrent de toucher mon épaule. Je reculai pour l'éviter et il continua son mouvement, parvenant à frôler mon mollet. Heureusement que j'avais eu le temps de pirouetter à temps. Toute plongée dans mon salto, je vrillai et pris momentanément appui sur son bras qui ploya sous mon poids, avant de sauter par-dessus sa tête et d'atterrir sur mes mains derrière lui. La pointe de mes pieds emboutit son plexus solaire et lui coupa le souffle. Je ramenais mes jambes, roulai avant de me remettre en garde. Il avait eu le temps de toucher mes pieds. Si je pouvais encore les bouger, je n'avais plus aucune sensation provenant de mes chevilles. Des bleus circulaires ornaient le bas de mes jambes et de mes pieds nus. J'observai non sans amusement les traces terreuses que j'avais laissées sur sa tenue.

Le manque d'espace m'empêchait de pratiquer le Ninjutsu. La poisse. Et encore je savais que nous nous retenions tous les deux. Soudain sa paume se tendit devant lui, et un courant d'air me balaya. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne pus éviter l'attaque et heurtais les gens derrière moi. Des mains inconnues s'empressèrent de me remettre sur mes pieds.

_ Hakke Kuushou, me lança-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas cette technique qui me ferait ployer ! Je repartis en avant, évitais ses coups et feintais. Ma main le heurta à l'endroit même où j'avais déjà heurté sa mâchoire. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Il a bon dos l'entrainement, rétorquais-je.

_ Ne me touches pas !

_ Oh chéri, j'avais oublié que c'était si sensible !

_ Ne te moques pas de moi !

_ J'avais déjà dit que je refusais que tu me donnes des ordres.

Avec colère, il s'élança vers moi. Je tendis de le frapper de mon poing mais il parvint à le parer. Sa main heurta ma poitrine, et je sentis le choc lorsque le chakra cessa de couler au niveau de mes poumons. J'eus la bonne idée d'utiliser une technique de permutation et de me retrouver sur le toit. Je toussai, crachais un peu de sang et parvins tant bien que mal à retrouver mon souffle.

_ Pas devant les gens, lui dis-je depuis mon perchoir. Allons ailleurs.

_ Pas question de me laisser faire par une perdante de ton genre !

Il partit à ma suite lorsque je me mis à courir sur les toits que le soleil avait cuits durant la journée. Je glissai tranquillement, m'évadant rapidement. Je sentais qu'il avait du mal à suivre, mais où que j'aille, il était en mesure de me retrouver. La lisière de la forêt nous ouvrit ses bras. Hors de question de se battre dans le village. Je ne souhaitais ni qu'on m'aide, ni qu'on m'entrave. J'allai battre ce gars sans l'aide de personne. Et lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Namikaze Naruto.

Je l'attendis dans une clairière. Je savais qu'o me retrouverait. Cependant lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à moi, il était déjà hors d'halène. Je n'avais même pas sué une seule goutte. Je ne fis preuve d'aucune pitié, préférant l'attaquer directement plutôt que de lui laisser reprendre son souffle. Ma jambe droite effectua un coup de pied retourné dans sa tête qu'il évita d'une torsion, sauf que je baissai ma jambe d'appui ainsi que mon talon, heurtant brutalement son épaule et le laissant se tordre. J'utilisai ma jambe en l'air pour me propulser, et mon genou gauche emboutit son torse tandis que j'agrippais ses épaules. Je n'eus pas le temps de reculer que déjà il répliquait. Bientôt, plus rien ne circula dans mes deux jambes. Je tombais à genoux. Ma ceinture autour de mon abdomen me plaquant au sol.

_ J'avoue que tu te défends bien. N'importe quel autre adversaire aurait déjà déclaré sa défaite. Mais une perdante reste une perdante, asséna-t-il en se tenant le ventre. Depuis le début, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre les membres du clan Hyuuga. Quels qu'ils soient. Sauf peut-être Hinata.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal. Je ne sentais plus de chakra circuler contre mes jambes. Néanmoins le froid de la nuit faisait frissonner mon corps malgré moi, et je parvenais ainsi à retrouver comment placer mes membres inférieurs.

_ Je ne suis pas une perdante.

_ Ah oui, pourtant tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Les perdants et les gagnants sont décidés à la naissance. C'est un destin immuable.

_ C'est faux, répliquais-je. Parce que tu es plein de talents alors que c'est Hinata qui héritera deviendra la prochaine chef du clan Hyuuga.

_ Tais-toi !

_ Alors si comme tu dis tout se décide à la naissance, pourquoi essayes-tu de te rebeller contre ton destin, de prouver à tous que tu vaux mieux qu'Hinata ?

_ Tais-toi, tu n'es même pas digne de proférer de telles paroles !

_ Alors pourquoi me choisir moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres filles ? En quoi est-ce que JE peux t'apporter une telle prestance, pour que tu te forces à me séduire alors que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

_ Cela ne te concerne en rien.

_ Oh que si ça me concerne, et je te conseille de vite t'expliquer !

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux presque pas bouger tes jambes. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie à l'hôpital, je te conseille de faire exactement ce que je te dis.

_ Tu peux toujours crever. Sérieusement, j'avais pensé que tu étais différent des autres garçons. En un sens, j'ai eu raison, tu es le pire d'entre eux ! Sous cette belle apparence se cache un type dégueulasse.

_ Je t'ai ordonné de te taire !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves le mieux à faire ? Me faire croire que Sasuke est le pire des rustres. Sans oublier l'histoire de parrain. Je parie que c'est toi qui m'as glissé ce gentil petit mot. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai rien de plus que les autres filles du village. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses. Tu es né avec un talent, et tu fais tout pour te rendre imbuvable !

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui n'as jamais eu de famille. Tu ne comprendras jamais les déchirements du pouvoir. Et il y a d'autres choses que tu ne pourras pas comprendre.

D'un geste brusque il arracha le bandeau qui lui ceignait les cheveux. De longues mèches de jais retombèrent sur son visage, mais il les écarta d'un geste rageur. Sur son front, un étrange tatouage turquoise représentant un svastika. Je portais mes mains à ma bouche.

_ Que sais-tu des sentiments que l'on ressent d'être maintenu par un sceau ? Je ne peux rien faire qui soit en contradiction avec les désirs du chef des Hyuuga. Ce sceau définit la majeure partie des gens de ma famille. Aux yeux du chef des Hyuuga, je ne suis qu'une arme. Ma seule échappatoire est une union profitable en dehors du sang des Hyuuga.

Je le regardais d'un air triste. Je comprenais. Le sceau que je portais sur mon ventre me désignait immanquablement comme le porteur de Kyuubi. C'était aux yeux du village même que j'étais une arme. Je pouvais comprendre sa douleur. J'estimais néanmoins que la sienne et la mienne étaient différentes. On ne pouvait vraiment m'obliger ou me punir si je désobéissais aux règles, mais le seul monstre avec qui Neji devait traiter dans son fort intérieur n'était autre que lui-même. Moi, je pouvais en un instant passer du statut d'arme potentielle à celui de menace avérée qu'on n'hésiterait pas à éliminer sans aucun remord. J'ouvris la bouche pour avouer au garçon ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que de nous deux, il était le gagnant et moi la perdante, mais que je lui prouverai que j'étais capable de me battre sans jamais abandonner. C'était ma voie du ninja.

_ Ils sont seuls maman, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont seuls ? Et ils ont un sang délicieux. Ne t'inquiète pas ce soit je vais te donner de quoi être contente, murmura une voix tourmentée sur un arbre au dessus de nous.

Gaara.

* * *

_Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, et ne suis pas certaine non plus desprochaines dates de parution (je ferai de mon mieux, mais 10-15 pages c'est long à produire!)_


	13. Monstrous fight, long-suffering passion

_J'étais tellement inspirée ce soir que je vous ai pondu un chapitre en quelques heures (l'euphorie d'avoir réussi mes contrôles de la journée, certainement)_

_J'avais écrit le scénario pendant un TD de maths et j'étais persuadée que ça ferait quoi, un tiers voire la moitié du chapitre... Mais là j'ai eu de la matière pour TOUT un chapitre! Fans de Gaara vous allez adorer. Fans de Neji je ne pense pas. Et Fans des autres persos... ben y'a pas beaucoup d'autres persos qui interviennent ici en fait...*  
_

_**Aya72:** Hé non, en fait ce n'était pas Sasuke le méchant... Sauf que pour les explications en règle avec Neji, il faudra attendre encore un petit peu...  
_

_**Yachiru-chan92:** Oui, les petits étaient dans la combine. Au début je voulais aussi rajouter d'autres persos comme Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji, mais ça aurait sans doute fait trop.  
_

_**lala:** Ben pour le moment Naruto ne va rien découvrir de ses origines, ce chapitre étant de la baston... de la baston... et de la guimauve aussi.  
_

_chouquette: Bah oui, au final le salaud c'est Neji.  
_

_**Stormtrooper2:** Je n'avais pas pensé à faire intervenir une nouvelle réputation pour Naruto, mais ça a l'air pas mal, je vais voir ce que je peux en fairepour la suite, merci ^^  
_

_**Tayame Hatake:** Merci d'avoir reviewé The Shadow of the Snake! Chocolat, orchidée... Dois-je rappeler qu'il y a aussi un mystérieux cactus (si mes souvenirs sont bons je ne l'ai pas enlevé). Et oui, je n'ai pas encore fait mouirir Hayate Gekko. J'hésite, en même temps il sert pas à grand chose pour l'histoire, en même temps cet épisode ne me sert pas à rand chose pour la suite... Ah oui, j'avais oublié que Neji était taré AUSSI dans Sexy Meta... Je crois qu'en fait dans mes fictions, Neji, Itachi et Sasuke, s'en prennent plein la gueule... Peut-être parce que ces persos se ressemblent un peu... Faut que je fvérifie. Ou alors je suis à fond dans les psychopathes. J'ai un porte qui veut que je me fasse soigner depuis qu'il a vu mon montage vidéo sur Heroes et Sylar.  
_

* * *

Neji et moi échangèrent un regard. Il lut la peur dans le mien. Il murmura quelque chose avec ses lèvres que je ne compris pas. Devant mon regard étonné et mon haussement d'épaules, il préféra aller directement me demander ce qui se passait. Sa main saisit mon poignet et il me tira à lui.

_ Derrière-nous. En haut de l'arbre, à l'entrée de la clairière, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

_ On ne peut pas le battre, il est bien trop fort pour nous. Fuyons.

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser une demoiselle en détresse. Même si l'on ne se comprend pas, je peux toujours te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Cette histoire de sauver la vie d'une fille, et tout ça…

_ Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Ce type est un malade !

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a vaincu Lee qu'il est à craindre à ce point.

_ Tu ne comprends pas.

_ Alors laisse-moi faire, et observe le pro.

Gaara ne nous laissa pas plus de temps pour discuter. Il poussa un grognement de fauve avant de laisser s'échapper un nuage de mauvais augure de sa gourde. Neji m'adressa un sourire en coin. Je lui répondis par un bras d'honneur. La pression autour de mon bras s'accrut brusquement. Il n'avait pas aimé ma réponse. Je me dégageai vivement, attendant l'attaque qui viendrait du Jinchuuriki. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une langue de sable fusa dans notre direction. L'adolescent plongea dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je me rattrapai sur mes mains, roulai et me relevai en garde. Il avait fait de même de l'autre côté. C'est alors que la masse de sable se divisa brusquement en une myriade de shurikens de sables qui à peine formés se dispersèrent. Je n'avais pas de kunai sur moi, et inutile de préciser que les frapper ne faisait que s'éparpiller les grands de sable. Je les évitai pour la plupart, ne pouvant cependant pas me protéger de la multitude. Le tissu de mon maillot craqua par endroits. La morsure du sable sur ma peau était irritante, sans pour autant parvenir à me trancher. Peut-être était-ce dû au côté informe des projectiles, qui avaient plus l'air de tas de sable sec que de réelles armes. Il n'empêchait que le sable continuait à me heurter en tous sens. Mais mis à part quelques contusions bénignes et des écorchures superficielles, je m'en tirai plutôt bien. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'une fine couche de sable me recouvrait le corps. Et qu'il ne suffisait que de cela pour que notre ennemi fasse pression.

Je risquai un coup d'œil en direction de Neji. Pour sa part, il avait repris sa position étrange de notre avortement d'affrontement sur la place du marché de Konoha. Les jambes pliées, bras tendus paumes vers les ciels, et ses yeux de nouveau écarquillés. Et il glissait au sol sans jamais décoller ses pieds, ses mains parvenant à frapper chaque projectile. A chaque choc sur ses mains, une explosion se produisait, comme s'il injectait une dose de chakra dedans. Il devait s'agir de la même technique à cause de laquelle mes jambes bougeaient avec maladresse. Sans cela, j'étais certaine que les projectiles auraient tous été évités ou contrés.

Sauf que je me rendais compte qu'ils étaient justement faits exprès pour être évité ou contrés. Car dans chaque cas, le sable se propageait sur toute la surface de la clairière. Je levai les mains vers Gaara. Ses yeux écarquillés ne me trompaient pas. Je ne tentai même plus de contrer les projectiles, l'effet serait le même dans tous les cas. Il nous avait tendu un piège, et nous avions foncé dedans tête baissée. La pression s'accentua autour de mon corps. J'échangeai un regard avec mon condisciple. Lui aussi sentait le sable qui commençait à l'écraser. Immédiatement, il changea sa position, et tourna autour de sa jambe pivot, ses paumes parallèles à l'axe de son corps. Une sphère de chakra se forma autour de lui. Son corps expulsait le fin nuage que formaient les grains de sables grâce à cette technique. J'eus alors l'idée de faire de même. En beaucoup plus dangereux. Je formais quelques signes avec mes mains.

_ Suiton, suirou no Jutsu !

De l'eau s'écoula d'entre mes lèvres, formant une poche aqueuse de plus en plus grande. Bientôt, une sphère d'eau m'entoura complètement. Je venais de m'enfermer moi-même dans une prison faite d'eau. Sauf que mon chakra perturbait à présent l'action du ninja de Suna. Bientôt, le sable forma un dépôt brun sous mes pieds. Je sentais mes poumons réclamer de l'air. Je ne pouvais me maintenir dans cette sphère indéfiniment. J'injectai alors une grande quantité de chakra non transformé en élément, de l'énergie pure, ce qui força l'ouverture du sarcophage de sable que Gaara avait formé autour de ma sphère d'eau. Profitant de sa surprise, je m'éloignai vivement du sol, et sautai jusqu'à une branche haute. En quelques bonds, je rejoignis Neji qui avait fait de même.

_ Tu penses toujours pouvoir le vaincre tout seul ? demandais-je en atterrissant près de lui.

_ Je reconnais que sur ce coup là, j'aurai besoin d'aide.

_ Dans ce cas là, est-ce que ce serait trop demander de me rendre la mobilité normale de mes jambes.

_ Pas de problème, il faut juste que je puisse te toucher.

Je posai mes pieds sur le tronc lisse, faisant adhérer mes pieds grâce à du chakra. L'adolescent s'écarta du tronc pour me laisser me poser. Il avait repris sa posture d'attaque étrange. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'attaque à la tâche immédiatement, mais il n'en fit rien. Je le fixai, surprise. Il rougissait affreusement. Je suivis la direction de son regard sur mon t-shirt blanc. Mouillé. Troué. Par conséquent transparent, laissant apparaître le soutien-gorge noir que je portais en dessous.

_ C'est pas le moment d'être gêné ! lui criais-je il y a urgence !

_ Oui mais… Enfin je… Tu es… une fille…

_ Oui je suis une fille, et oui, je porte des sous-vêtements. T'aurais préféré que je n'en porte pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment… Euh…

_ C »est juste un banal soutien-gorge, tu sais, c'est pas comme si il y avait de la dentelle dessus !

A ces mots, il me sembla qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer. Bon, s'il restait ainsi sans réagir, on allait avoir des problèmes. Gaara rassemblait déjà le sol éparpillé par terre, dans l'intention de nous déloger de notre perchoir. Ce moment de relative sécurité ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Il allait falloir fuir. Et avec mes jambes dans cet état, je doutais pouvoir échapper bien longtemps à ses assauts. Je fis alors la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit : je giflai Neji. Ma main sur sa figure sembla lui remettre les idées en place. Il gronda de colère, sans que ses joues ne perdent leur couleur. Il n'avait pas apprécié que je le prenne en faute de cette manière, et aussi que je le lui reproche ainsi. Ses mains brillèrent fugacement d'une lueur bleue, avant que je ne sente l'impact de ses doigts secs et chauds sur mes jambes refroidies par l'eau. Je serrai les dents : je n'avais aucune intention de lui montrer que l'opération était douloureuse.

Une énorme masse de sable fonçait droit sur nous.

_ Attention ! criai-je.

Au même instant, nous pieds décollèrent de la branche, et nous commençâmes à éviter les frappes du shinobi. Neji m'adressa un regard empli de respect : plusieurs fois, j'avais dû le tirer hors d'attente des attaques adverses. Il fallait travailler ensemble sur ce coup là. Pas que j'aie spécialement envie de faire équipe avec un psychopathe comme lui, mais je n'avais guère le choix. Après un instant de réflexion perturbé par moments par des évitements qui nous envoyaient dans des directions opposées, nous convînmes d'une attaque à mener. Il fallait déloger ce gars de son arbre, il était trop dangereux de vouloir l'attaquer à distance, d'autant plus que Neji était un combattant plus spécialisé dans le corps à corps et je n'avais que mon Mizu Rappa pour attaquer à mi-distance. L'idée était simple : je déconcentrerai Gaara et utiliserai des clones comme leurre. De préférence des clones aqueux car ils alourdissaient le sable de Gaara et le rendait relativement inopérant. Une fois que je serai parvenue à faire bondir le roux hors de sa branche, Neji n'aurait qu'à le cueillir au vol.

Une fois notre plan déterminé, il ne restait plus qu'à l'exécuter. Le reste laissait place à l'improvisation. Je créai quelques Mizu Bunshin grâce à la flaque d'eau restant de ma technique de la prison aqueuse. J'étais incapable d'en faire une trop grande quantité, d'une part parce que je n'en avais pas la ressource (je n'avais pas appris la technique correspondante avec Kakashi), d'autre part il m'aurait fallu une quantité bien plus importante d'eau. Je fus immédiatement visée par Gaara. Mes clones et moi volaient entre ses bras de sable, les évitant tour à tour, jouant et virevoltant dans les airs. Se servant de Kage Bunshin comme tremplins provisoires afin de ne pas poser le pied une seule fois à terre. Mis à part la zone humide, il était évident que le moindre pas hors de cette zone me serait fatal. Avec quelques difficultés mineures, je parvins à atteindre le bas de l'arbre où se tenait Gaara. Sans les arbres alentours, je devinais Neji qui se dissimulait aux yeux de notre ennemi commun. Les yeux de notre adversaire n'étaient fixés que sur moi. Un de mes clones d'eau explosa lorsque je m'en servis comme appui au sol. Le sable le recouvrit et il s'exploser lui-même. Le sable assécha la zone et en repris le contrôle, cependant il était plus lent. La même technique fonctionna plusieurs autres fois, me permettant de cerner Gaara grâce à des clones. Je posai mon pied sur le tronc près de lui et le chassai d'un coup de pied circulaire. Il se baissa, mais j'avais prévu le coup, et un clone le fauche au niveau des chevilles, profita de sa perte d'équilibre et le saisissant dans ses bras, il le poussa dans le vide. Avant de mouiller complètement le garçon. Cela devrait aider pour la suite. L'armure de sable qui recouvrait la peau de l'adolescent absorba l'eau en surplus. J'aurais dû le prévoir.

Neji bondit à son tour dans les airs. Avec son élan, il était évident qu'il le toucherait en pleine poitrine et sans difficultés. Le regard de Gaara changea brusquement. Il n'était plus un pauvre fou possédé par le démon au creux de son ventre. Mon dernier clone et moi échangèrent un regard. Cela ne sentait pas très bon pour le Hyuuga. Le regard cyan et froid, notre ennemi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa gourde se désagrégea, lui offrant un support de sable volant pour poser ses pieds. Voyant mon partenaire en mauvaise posture, je n'hésitai pas un instant. Mon clone d'eau se substitua à lui, et j'aidai le brun à se tenir sur l'étroit appui que nous permettait l'arbre. Je fis bien : Gaara écrasa impitoyablement le clone d'eau. Ses yeux se retournèrent vers nous. Ils n'exprimaient rien.

Sauf que je n'avais pas peur de ses yeux lorsqu'il se contrôlait. Non, je n'étais effrayé que par Ichibi. Sabaku no Gaara ne représentait pas une menace pour moi. C'était juste un pauvre petit enfant esseulé. Voilà comment j'avais pu bluffer dans la chambre de Lee avec Shikamaru. Si en cet instant il avait été possédé, je n'aurai rien pu faire. Et heureusement que dans la clairière j'avais eu Neji à mes côtés. Sans quelqu'un pour me rassurer ou me donner envie de jouer les courageuses je crois que je me serai laissé aller aux larmes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir aux liens entre Gaara et moi avec mon esprit tordu. Qu'il ne soit pas possédé ne signifiait pas qu'il veuille nous laisser vivre. Pire, il était capable de calculer froidement quels mouvements faire pour gagner contre nous. Un bruit de frottement fit monter un frisson entre mes épaules. Je cherchai sa provenance avant de découvrir que sa source était l'arbre même sur lequel nous nous tenions d'un mouvement de tête. Je déglutis. Notre adversaire avait vraiment posé à tout, en quittant l'arbre, il l'avait piégé. Je sentis le sable qui érodait l'arbre s'amasser sur mes pieds nus et lentement remonter le long de mes chevilles. Chose que ne pouvait voir Neji, trop occupé qu'il était à fixer Gaara afin de prévoir son mouvement suivant. Mon poing heurta brutalement le torde du jeune homme. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle ou que je voulais le trahir. Avec satisfaction, je vis le sable s'arracher de ses chaussures, tandis que son corps était envoyé au loin. Sauf que dans mon cas, je savais qu'un tour comme celui-ci ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois, d'autant plus que je n'avais rien pour me protéger de l'abrasivité du sable. Mais la technique que Neji me donna une idée. Immédiatement, j'injectai du chakra dans mes pieds. Quand on en met trop pour grimper à un arbre, cette énergie nous repousse au loin. C'était exactement ce que je cherchais. Envoyée dans les airs, je vrillai, et nos yeux bleus se croisèrent un bref instant, avant que je ne me protège une nouvelle fois d'une prison aqueuse qui roula jusqu'à heurter un arbre et exploser.

Je crachai l'eau qui obstruait ma gorge, ayant eu le réflexe stupide de respirer alors que mon corps était totalement immergé. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et me replongeai dans la bataille. De nouveau, Gaara envoya ses langues de sable à notre poursuite. J'eus l'impression étrange qu'elles étaient moins virulentes avec moi qu'avec mon partenaire, car il semblait avoir plus de difficultés à éviter les assauts répétés du roux. A moins que ce ne soit mes propres capacités qui surpassent celles du brun. C'était fortement possible. Je passai près de lui lors d'un de mes évitements et il en profita pour me frapper. Sans doute une vengeance pour tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais pas venu venir celle-là.

_ Putain, j'essaye de préserver tes jambes et tu me frappes !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir oralement, j'aurais pu effectuer un Kaiten pour me libérer !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper en retour !

_ J'ai senti mes côtes craquer quand tu as frappé, je pense que j'y suis allé moins fort que toi !

Une énorme vague fonçant sur nous stoppa notre rixe verbale. Sans hésiter, je créai un Mizu Bunshin et me transformai en Neji. Comprenant mon idée il bondit dans un buisson en attendant une opportunité parfaite pour qu'il frappe. Mon clone et moi attirèrent l'attention de Gaara. Je ne retenais plus mes coups et utilisai ma vitesse de pointe autorisée par ma ceinture de poids. Les yeux de mon ennemi s'agrandirent. Avec un peu difficultés, je parvenais tant bien que mal à imiter le style de Neji, mais à une vitesse supérieure à la sienne. Sauf que mes frappes étaient plus directes que les siennes. Et grâce à mon clone, nos offensives étaient bien plus synchronisées, puisque nous nous connaissions bien mieux que Neji et moi lorsque nous avions attaqué précédemment.

_ Cette vitesse, murmura Gaara, ne parvenant pas à nous contrer, alors que je passai dans son dos.

Oui, il devait être surpris. J'utilisai contre lui les techniques que j'avais vues de Lee, lors de notre affrontement, mais aussi lorsqu'il avait affronté Sasuke. Cependant, je devais avouer que mon Taijutsu était bien moins bon que le sien. Plusieurs fois je parvins à faire se craqueler l'armure de sable de Gaara, sans pour autant parvenir à le blesser réellement : son sable était bien trop épais et rapide. A chaque coup, je devais battre immédiatement en retraite, ce qui limitait mes impacts. Un coup de pied retourné me permit de faire reculer Gaara suffisamment pour qu'il entre complètement explosé dans le cercle d'action de Neji.

_ Hakke rokujuu yonshou ! cria ce dernier tandis que le roux se retournai vers lui avec lenteur.

Neji frappa deux fois au niveau de son menton et de son abdomen. Puis quatre fois, touchant ses épaules et ses cuisses. Puis huit fois, deux à la tête, deux au torse, deux aux bras et deux aux jambes. Puis les frappes se firent trop rapides pour que je sache réellement quelques avaient été leurs cibles. Le sable de l'armure de Gaara volait en tous sens, formant un tas informe à la fin de l'action du jeune noble. Sauf que ce n'était qu'une coque vide. Neji jura, et dire qu'il m'avait embrassé avec ces mêmes lèvres qui prononçaient l'insulte. D'ailleurs je l'avais cru trop poli pour connaître un tel vocabulaire.

_ Un clone de sable !

Sa vague de sable nous avait caché à sa vue, et lui à la nôtre. Là l'échange avait dû se faire. Mais où pouvait bien se trouver le réel Gaara ? J'eus rapidement ma réponse lorsque le sable derrière Neji se mua en une forme humaine.

_ Derrière toi ! le prévins-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lance de sable lui entaillait les côtes profondément. Les attaques venaient de trop près et étaient trop vives pour qu'il ait réellement le temps de les esquiver. Grains de sable et gouttes de sang volaient dans les airs dans une macabre danse de pourpre et d'ocre. Neji était forcé de reculer. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, une vague de sable se décida à bloquer mon chemin, je dus l'éviter, sacrifiant mon clone au passage. Je repris mon apparence normale lorsqu'une des lances qui avait manqué Neji déchira ma joue gauche. Avions-nous la moindre chance contre ça ? Sauf que je vis la vague se diriger droit vers Neji. Gaara l'obligeait à utiliser son Kaiten une fois encore. Et je me doutais que cette défense allait le forcer à dépenser énormément d'énergie. Et que la suite ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Kaiten ! cria Neji en tourna sur lui-même.

De nouveau, une sphère de chakra l'entoura. Le sable autour suivit le mouvement. Ce fut une bataille de pression contrepression. Si Neji relâchait la sienne, il serait écrasé. Et sa danse formait une tornade autour de son corps. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Gaara se concentrait sur cet ennemi, préférant certainement l'abattre en premier avant de se concentrer sur mon cas. M'avait-il oublié ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais il fallait que je tente quelque chose. J'évitai les lances de sable qui me visèrent sans grande difficulté. Je me plaçai près de ma zone imbibée d'eau, relativement à l'abri des attaques de sable au niveau de mes pieds. La boue et les herbes détrempées glissaient entre mes orteils avec un bruit de succion. Je formais les signes de mes mains. Espérons que mon idée de fou fonctionne.

_ Suiton Mizu Rappa !

Je concentrai mon jet d'eau sur une zone de la masse tournoyante de chakra, rajoutant mon eau au cercle. Le sable commença à l'aspirer et se fit plus lourd. Cependant la pression était telle que j'atteignis la couche inférieure. Neji cria, je l'avais touché dans l'opération. Cependant c'était nécessaire. L'eau, piégée entre le mur de sable et le mur de chakra se mit à effectuer elle aussi sa révolution. Bientôt, une couche aqueuse protégea la sphère de Neji de l'attaque de Gaara. Le sable humide se figeait. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Dans sa bulle, il n'avait qu'une réserve limitée en oxygène, une fois qu'il l'aurait consommé, il ne tiendrait plus, et mon eau cèderait face au sable. Tout en continuant d'inonder le sable, je m'avançais, je devais profiter du fait que l'eau mouillait le sable et le durcissait. Le temps que Gaara reprenne son contrôle, il faudrait que je sorte Neji de là. Je plongeai mes mains dans l'eau, sans cesser d'alimenter le courant. A l'aveugle, je parvins à sisit une main de Neji et à stopper sa rotation. Dans un grand cri, je bandai mes muscles et éjectai le jeune homme par le trou que j'avais formé et le projetai dans la flaque d'eau.

Sauf que j'avais dû avancer dans la zone piéger. Accepter de laisser le sable de Gaara attraper mes jambes, ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de remarquer. Je hurlais alors que la pression s'accentuait sur mes jambes au point de me fendre les os. Neji épuisé et impuissant me regardait souffrir. Au moins nous étions tous deux vivants. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Ma flaque d'eau protégeait Neji des attaques sous terraines mais pas des attaques aériennes. Et vu qu'il avait épuisé une grande partie de son chakra, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait éviter l'attaque qui se profilait derrière lui. Immobilisée, je ne pouvais que regarder la lance épaisse qui se formait dans son dos. Plus lente que les autres, mais plus épaisse. Elle le tuerait en un seul coup. Je devais intervenir.

_ Cours ! criais-je au garçon.

Mais il était incapable de se relever. J'allais encore tenter des folies. Je concentrais le plus de chakra possible dans mes jambes. Je tenais encore debout, ce qui signifiait que mes os n'étaient pas brisés autant que je ne croyais. Je fis apparaître deux clones, un de chaque côté de mon corps. Avec brusquerie, ils me saisirent un bras. Alors que la lance fonçait vers Neji, mes clones me sortirent de la gangue de sable par la force. Mes jambes n'étaient plus que douleur. Avant de se faire recouvrir par le sable, ils m'avaient lancé en avant. La lance me faucha en plein vol. Heurtant mon abdomen à plaine vitesse. Je sentis ma cage thoracique gémir. Mes côtes brisées s'enfoncèrent dans mes poumons et je crachai du sang. J'étais incapable de respirer. Je fus projetée jusqu'à atteindre un arbre. L'écorce se brisa sous l'impact et mon corps pénétra l'arbre. Le sable s'écoula lentement au sol. Les os de mes membres étaient en miette. J'entendis Neji m'appeler de toutes ses forces.

« _Maudit Ichibi ! Il va payer._»

La douleur était ma seule existence. J'avais mal. J'étais en vie. Mais j'allai mourir. C'était inévitable. C'est alors que j'entendis le Kyuubi maudire le Bijuu du pays du vent dans ma tête. Une énergie immense envahit mon corps. Mon corps se releva, une aura rouge l'entourant. Je crachai du sang avant de prendre une longue respiration. Mes côtes se remirent en place dans un craquement sinistre. Mes épaules roulèrent et mes muscles gémirent avant que mes mains ne m'extrayant de mon creux. J'étais en colère. Je voulais le tuer. Gaara allait payer.

_ Naruto… Que… Tes yeux !

Je tournai la tête. Par terre dans une flaque d'eau se tenait un jeune homme exténué. Le visage d'une jeune femme blonde se reflétait à la surface brune de boue. Sur ses joues d'épaisses marques formaient comme des moustaches. Ses yeux rouges à la pupille fendue étincelaient de colère. Et ses babines noires se retroussaient sur des dents pointues. Ce n'était pas moi. Cette personne ne pouvait être moi ! Et pourtant… Je ressentais la force de mon corps et du démon renard dans chacune de mes cellules. Et cette envie de revanche face à Ichibi. Cette envie de détruire ces humains qui nous retenaient prisonniers et nous blessaient de leurs armes pointues. Le garçon tourne la tête. Dans le sable, deux Kage Bunshin de Naruto se tiennent la tête en gémissant de douleur.

_« Kyuubi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »_

_ « Ce que tu as été incapable de faire, pauvre idiote. Je détruis Ichibi. Puis se sera le tour du village de la feuille. Sans Madara et son Sharingan, ce sera aussi facile que d'éteindre une bougie ! »_

_ « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »_

_ « Je t'offre le pouvoir de devenir la plus grande kunoïchi de tous les temps. Observe ma puissance ! »_

_ « Rends-moi mon corps, démon ! »_

_ « Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te donner mon pouvoir pour rien ? C'est toi qui as été sotte de vouloir me le prendre. Dire que j'attends ça depuis tout ce temps ! »_

La ceinture de poids déformée par le choc avec le sable tomba à mes pieds et s'enfonça dans le sol meuble. J'étais incapable de contrôler mon propre corps ! Mes muscles se contractèrent, avant de se détendre d'un coup. Mon corps bondit dans les airs et l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais appuyé se déracina sous le choc. Les poings et pieds couverts de flammes orange comme le pelage du renard, les frappes s'enchaînèrent. La moindre blessure causée par le sable se refermait aussitôt qu'elle avait été ouverte. Gaara n'avait même pas le temps de réagir aux assauts de mes membres, dès que son sable avançait d'un côté pour les saisir, mon corps avait déjà volé vers son flanc, traçant dans sa peau de sable des sillons qu'il avait à peine le temps de refermer qu'un autre coup se faisait sentir ailleurs. Un combat entre une défense ultime et un pouvoir de régénération. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait peur de se faire blesser, nos corps ne souciaient peu de s'exposer aux attaques adverses. Tout n'était que colère, je ne visais que pour cette haine qui traversait mon corps ! C'était si bon ! Un tanuki de sable gigantesque apparut devant Gaara alors que mon corps fonçait encore vers lui pour le frapper avec le chakra du démon. Mais poings et pieds nus avaient beau frapper la défense, ils ne l'ébréchaient qu'à peine. Du sang coulait entre mes doigts et mes orteils, de blessures qui cicatrisaient et se rouvraient à chaque nouvel échange de coups.

Le sable de sa gourde, celui qui était plus rapide, celui par lequel il était capable de voler prit mon corps à revers. Une lance immense transperça ma poitrine. Les bras ballants, pieds à une dizaine de centimètres du sol pendait mon corps. A côté un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs criait mon nom sans que ses mots ne m'atteignent réellement. Mes oreilles recevaient le son mais n'écoutaient pas. Mes pieds reprirent contact avec le sol. Un sourire de fou ornait mon visage, Gaara ne montrait aucune expression. Ma main recouverte de flammes saisit l'arme faite de sable, et l'arracha de ma poitrine. Un trou béant traversait mon corps au niveau du sein droit. Un bonnet de soutien gorge gorgé de sang pendait au bout de la lance de sable. Le trou se referma, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

_« Tu vois à quel point je te rends forte ? »_

_ « Oui… »_

_ « Bien, gamine, tu n'es même plus capable de penser correctement »_

_ « Oui… »_

_ « Je peux te donner encore plus de pouvoir. Il te suffit d'enlever le sceau qui me maintient prisonnier. Viens à moi. »_

_ « Oui… »_

_ Mes pieds bougent d'eux-mêmes vers la cage qui retient le renard prisonnier. Mes mains effleurent des barreaux froids qu'elles ne sentent même pas. L'eau dans laquelle je baigne à mi-mollet devient une patte de renard griffue qui me soulève. Mes mains se posent sur le papier orné d'un sceau qui sert de serrure à la cage. Mes doigts…_

_ Monstre, fit une voix masculine et accusatrice quelque part autour de moi.

_ Mes mains sont posées sur le sceau qui retient le Kyuubi. Elles se sont figées. J'ai cru entendre…_

_ « Active-toi gamine ! Libère-moi ! »_

_ Vous êtes des monstres. Je comprends la haine des villageois à ton égard.

_J'ai mal. Je saigne d'une blessure que tous les pouvoirs de régénération du Kyuubi ne pourront jamais guérir. Une vague de tristesse et de honte m'envahit, supplantant l'emprise du démon sur mon corps et mon esprit. Je suis si malheureuse…_

_ « Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! »_

_ Les pattes du Kyuubi perdent e leur force. Je me retourne vers lui. Dans mes yeux bleus brille une détermination farouche._

_ « Essaye encore de me posséder et je te botte le cul ! »_

_ Je me détourne de la cellule barreaudée et cours vers la lumière du jour. J'ai des erreurs à réparer._

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Derrière moi, Neji se relevait, pointant ses yeux accusateurs sur nous. Il reculait, même devant moi, il reculait. J'aurais dû être heureuse qu'il reconnaisse ma puissance. Sauf que cette force n'était pas mienne. Et que je ne devrai jamais, plus jamais l'utiliser. Gaara, se mettait sur ses pieds, son sable réintégrant sa gourde. Lui aussi savait l'affrontement terminé entre nous. La haine dans le regard de Neji me brûlait plus profondément encore que ne l'avaient jamais fait un autre regard. Parce que ce regard hideux venait du garçon qui m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et bien que cela soit faux, j'avais cru en ces mots. Au moins un instant. Je voulus dire quelque chose. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. De toute manière il ne se retournerait pas si je l'appelais en cet instant. Le bras suppliant tendu vers lui retomba le long de mon corps.

Derrière-moi, je vis le sable prêt à frapper le brun. Gaara en avait fini avec moi, me semblait-il. Mais il attaquait toujours Neji ! Au moment où il se retourna, pressentant le danger, j'avais encore servi de bouclier. Sauf que cette fois je n'aurai pas de régénération grâce à la créature que j'hébergeais en moi. Je n'avais pas non plus de ceinture de poids pour amortir le choc. Tout ce que je vois c'est le sable qui m'enserre et Neji qui regarde, son visage apeuré par ma présence et horrifié car il sait ce qui va advenir de moi. Et aussi de l'incompréhension, il vient de me blesser au cœur, et je lui sauve la vie une fois encore. Parce que quelque part en moi, je l'aime tourjours. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie cette affection à son encontre, mais à jamais je garderai de lui le souvenir d'un ami. Certaine de mourir, je lui offris le sourire le plus radieux que je pus.

_ Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'on termine notre combat !

Le sable recouvre mon corps jusqu'à mon visage. La dernière image que j'aie est le dos d'un garçon qui s'enfuit au loin. Le mélange d'expressions sur son visage me serra le cœur une nouvelle fois. Une fois dans le noir, je terminai la technique que j'avais entamée en servant de bouclier humain. De l'eau s'écoule de mes lèvres.

_ Suirou no Jutsu !

C'est de nouveau une histoire de pression contre pression. Sauf qu'il me reste assez de chakra pour faire ce que je souhaite. J'invoque des clones d'eau dans ma bulle qui se mirent eux aussi à créer de l'eau et d'autres clones. Je sentis mes poumons prêts à imploser sous le manque d'air. Des papillons noirs obturaient peu à peu ma vision tandis que je sombrais depuis en plus vers l'inconscience. Qu'est-ce que je préférais ? Mourir noyée ou broyée ? Cruel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais mes clones ont de la ressource, et mieux, ils respirent sous l'eau. Ils s'amassent et me poussent, me frayant un passage à travers le sable. Et je vole, une dernière fois. La sensation du vent sur ma peau est exquise, et mes poumons s'emplissent d'air frais encore et encore. Jusqu'à la chute. Terrible.

Pas tant que ça en fait. Je flottais sur du sable fin. Un visage aux traits inexpressifs se trouve près du mien. Se contenta de me regarder. Sa main, recouverte de chair et non de sable passa doucement sur mon visage. Recueillit l'eau qui ruisselle des mes cheveux trempés. Gaara regarda l'eau au creux de sa main comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Il nous ramena au sol et attendit en tailleur. Je reprenais lentement ma respiration. Il ne me voulait aucun mal. Du moins, tous les deux, sans être sous le contrôle de nos Bijuus, ne voulions pas nous attaquer l'un l'autre. Parce que nous étions des Jinchuuriki et que nous comprenions la douleur de la solitude et de la haine. Je portai ma main au niveau de mon cœur. Le regard haineux de Neji me brûlait encore. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans le regard cyan.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le tuer ? Il te faisait du mal.

Sa voix n'était pas celle sans émotion que je lui connaissais. C'était une voix chaude et aimante, une voix qui recherchait l'affection. Une voix qui, je le savais, s'était perdu pendant des années. Une voix qui n'était là que pour moi.

_ Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

_ La haine est toujours présente. Tout le monde nous hait.

_ Non, pas tout le monde. J'ai des amis, et ils savent à propos de la bête qui sommeille en moi.

_ Les amis n'existent pas. Ils finiront par te trahir, comme l'a fait ce garçon aux cheveux noirs. Et il te tourmente depuis des jours. Je le sais, je l'ai vu.

_ J'ai envie de pleurer, reniflais-je.

_ Pleurer ? Je ne me rappelle plus comment on fait. Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as regardé, tu as souri. Et ça m'a fait tout chaud ici.

De sa main il désigna son cœur. Je lui souris en réponse et il détourna la tête. Quelque chose changeait en lui, et j'étais la cause de ce changement. Il ressentait des émotions, et j'étais tellement heureuse pour lui ! Toutes les émotions que je ressentais depuis le début de cette soirée, tout ce qui s'était accumulé éclata comme une bulle de savon. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse discerner si je pleurais de joie, de rage, de douleur, de tristesse… Je me contentais de les laisser aller. Sa main passa sur ma joue baignée de larmes. Porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

_ C'est salé.

Je ris. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était même pas dôle. Mais il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Je continuais de lui sourire. Les mots étaient inutiles en ce moment de partage. De nouveau ses mains vinrent à la découverte de mon visage. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et plongeai dans ses pupilles cyan. Nous ne pouvions détourner les yeux. Doucement, il approcha son visage du mien.

_ J'ai envie d'essayer d'avoir de la chance, murmura-t-il.

Je me rappelai notre dernière conversation. Lorsque j'avais prétendu être le porte bonheur de Sasuke lorsque Gaara avait surpris notre baiser. Bien qu'à l'époque j'ignorai encore qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Neji camouflé, de même que le Jinchuuriki. Mais en ce moment, en face de ce garçon, je n'étais pas réticente comme je l'étais face à Sasuke. Je ne sus pas si je le fis parce que je voulais soigner un peu sa blessure au cœur. Sakura avait raison, et je la comprenais. Moi aussi j'aimais les gens cassés, parce que j'étais moi-même cassée, et que les aider, c'était me mettre sur la voie de la guérison. Je ne sus pas si j'étais attirée par d'autres sentiments que ceux-ci à Gaara, ni s'il avait d'autres motifs.

Je le laissai poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'avait pas plus d'expérience que moi dans les baiser. Alors il se contenta d'appliquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Encore. Et encore. C'était doux. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ses lèvres puissent être aussi soyeuses. Ni qu'il ait pu être aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. Je passai ma langue sur nos lèvres jointes et il se raidit sous l'attouchement. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose de ma propre volonté. Les seuls garçons que j'avais embrassés l'avaient été par accident comme Sasuke et Shikamaru, quant à Neji, je n'étais pas consentante. Prise d'une envie subite, je pressai mes lèvres avec force contre celles du garçon, aspirant ses lèvres entre les miennes, comme pour les posséder. Son souffle se mêla au mien lorsque nous reprîmes notre respiration. Dans notre exploration mutuelle des arcanes de l'amour, il s'essaya aussi aux caresses buccales. Avec timidité, nos langues se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent, se caressèrent. Comment peut-on avoir autant envie d'une autre personne, au point que la peau nous brûle. Mais ce feu ne faisait pas si mal que cela. Au contraire, il était satiné, et me remplissait d'une urgence que je ne comprenais pas.

Gaara se détacha de moi. Dans ses yeux brillait l'envie de recommencer. Et pourtant tous deux tensions de résister à cette force inconnue qui nous menait l'un vers l'autre.

_ Alors c'est ça un baiser, murmurais-je en posant mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

_ C'est doux…

_ Gaara, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est la première fois que je me sens…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la lune. Il était tard, je devais rentrer. D'autant plus que j'avais entrainement avec Ebisu-Sensei le lendemain, il valait mieux que je dois en forme. Je me relevai. Du sable glissa le long de mon corps tandis qu'une main attrapait la mienne dans le noir. Soudain Gaara gémit. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La pression sur mon bras s'accrut, et je sentis les chairs et l'os gémir. Je me dégageai vivement. Le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura des phrases sans aucun sens. Je préférai partir en courant que de rester.

_ Désolée ! lui criais-je avant de partir à toute allure.

Les portes du village étaient certainement fermées à cette heure-ci, mais quel mur m'empêcherait de grimper ? Arrivée au niveau de l'enceinte, il ne me fallut pas plus que quelques bonds pour retourner dans le village. Arrivée au sol, je marchai d'un pas vif dans les allées obscures. Je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Immédiatement, cette personne se braque, et posa une main sur ma bouche, ainsi qu'une lame sur ma gorge.

_ Qui va-là ? fit un étrange personnage au visage peinturluré de violet.

Derrière lui surgit une fille blonde avec quatre couettes sur la tête.

_ Kankurô, tu fais trop de bruit !

_ J'ai attrapé quelqu'un !

_ Ouais ben c'est pas le moment.

_ T'es qui toi ?

_ C'est pas vos affaires, répondis-je lorsque sa main quitta mon visage.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre mouvement, je tordis le bras qui me menaçait et lui fit une clé de bras. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce membre. Il bougeait trop bien alors que je lui faisais prendre des positions douloureuses pour l'être humain. La fille déploya un éventail géant. Un bruit de tissu qui se déchirait se fit entendre, et des tas d'objets pointus surgirent du corps de Kankurô pour me menacer. Je me dégageai rapidement. Dans le noir, je vis les fils de chakra luire, indiquant le toit du bâtiment au dessus de nous. J'escaladai la paroi avant que la fille ou le pantin ne fassent le moindre mouvement. Et collai mon poing dans la figure du marionnettiste. Presque immédiatement, la blonde vint se mettre entre moi et son partenaire. A la lumière de la lune, mes vêtements déchirés leur apparurent nettement. Et j'avais un sein presque totalement exposé.

_ Waow, sexy, commenta le garçon.

_ Kankurô !

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Mais je te reconnais, tu es la fille qui a battu le gamin avec son chien. Et qui a été disqualifiée parce qu'elle pissait plus le sang que lui !

_ Ces marques sur ton corps. Je vois du sang sur tes vêtements, mais pas de traces sur ton corps. Sans doute un Jutsu de soin. Mais de telles blessures, c'est signé Gaara. Où est-il ?

_ Dans la forêt, leur répondis-je. Et il est hors de question que j'y remette les pieds.

_ Gaara semble avoir trouvé une proie qui lui résiste un peu plus. Dis Temari, on lui apporte sur un plateau ou on laisse Gaara lui courir après pour jouer ? Quoi que, tu veux peut-être qu'on joue ensemble tous les deux…

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, ce sera sans moi, dit Temari. Il faut que Gaara se calme, c'est plus important que de regarder une kunoïchi exhibitionniste. On y va.

_ Temari, tu n'es pas drôle.

Je me contentai de reprendre ma route. Avant que je ne puisse m'en aller, des fils de chakra s'attachèrent à mon bras, me forçant à me retourner.

_ Si jamais tu as envie de me voir, chérie…

_ Kankurô ! J'ai dit qu'on y allait !

_ Tu gâches toujours tout. A plus chérie, j'adore ta tenue.

Chacun partit de son côté. Personne ne retint quiconque. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon appartement, je m'affalai sur mon lit et dormit pendant longtemps…


	14. Relationships grow better

_Ou je sais, je sais, je suis en retard! Et la publication risque d'être perturbée d'ici mi janvier jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé tous mes partiels. Alors pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.  
_

_**Tayame Hatake**: Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire le combat pour Gaara, contrairement au début de ce chapitre qui a été long à produire.  
_

_**Sarahdu08**: Allez, ici on va redorer l'image de Neji. Et pourrir un peu celle de Gaara au passage.  
_

_**Yachiru-chan92**: En TD on fait de la correction d'exercices surtout, et j'ai donc passé une heure trente à parler Naruto avec ma voisine tout en écrivant le chapitre d'avant. PAs de notes, mais des méthodes de résolution d'exercice non suivies... Je veux voir la gueule du partiel.  
_

_**stormtrooper2**: On parle un peu des trois dans ce chapitre.  
_

_**karo**: ben ce chapitre fait intervenir le tournoi, donc on va plutôt retrouver le Gaara psychopathe plutôt que le Gaara bisounours.  
_

_**chouquette**: il fallait bien donner des émotions à Gaara à un moment où à un autre.  
_

_**nathy**: malheureusement la crise d'inspiration est passée, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Et ici, on a du Neji X Naruto.  
_

_**lala**: Les explications entre Neji et Naruto sont dans ce chapitre, depuis letemps qu'on me les réclame. Et Naruto découvre ses origines, quoi que j'aie un peu expédié ce passage, donc il faudra que j'en reparle plus tard. Et la relation avec Kyuubi va de mal en pis.  
_

_**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape**: Un pseudo compliqué à recopier -_-' Et une nouvelle fan de Gaara.  
_

_**dj**: le kimono et les zhori ont été rendus à Sakura avant 'affrontement contre Neji. Par contre c'est le T-shirt et le cycliste qui ont douillé. Je viens de remarquer qu'elle est toujours à moitié à poil ou complètement mouillée quand Naruto affronte Gaara... Je dois faire une fixation là dessus.  
_

_**Streema**: Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sinon je fais du spoil!  
_

* * *

_Le soleil caresse mon visage en cette matinée d'automne. Il fait beau et tout semble aller pour le mieux à Konoha. C'est une de ces matinées calmes où je n'ai pas d'entrainement à fournir. Je me sens bien, particulièrement en ce jour. Je vaque à mes occupations matinales avant de sortir faire une petite promenade digestive. Dans les rues de Konoha les derniers marchands remballent leurs produits après le marché nocturne._

_Je remarque alors que quelques personnes me suivent l'air de rien. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer leur identité, et cela m'angoisse. Plus je tente de les semer, plus il me semble qu'elles se rapprochent. Je parviens tant bien que mal à aller m'isoler dans la maison du Sandaime. Peut-être que Konohamaru sera enchanté de jouer avec moi, et ainsi je me sentirai mieux si quelqu'un que j'apprécie se trouve à mes côtés._

_La mère de Konohamaru m'accueille avec le sourire. Evidemment qu'elle est heureuse de me voir, son fils la bassine à propos de moi à tors et à travers. Elle appelle son fils qui dévale les escaliers, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant qu'il ne me saute dessus. Je le serre dans mes bras. C'est si bon de sentir un enfant se blottir tout contre soi. Je le repose par terre et il m'entraine jusque dans sa chambre avec ses jouets. Il y a dans ses yeux une lueur assez étrange, que je crois reconnaître pour l'avoir déjà vue sans me rappeler où._

__ Naruto-nee-chan, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je t'…_

_Je trouvai cela mignon et en même temps dérangeant dans la scène, sans comprendre pourquoi. Avant que je puisse me questionner sur quoi que ce soit, la fenêtre se brise, en un corps lourd me tombe dessus avant de me plaquer au sol. Ma tête est collée contre l'épaule d'un garçon qui me serre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je reconnais le ridicule pyjama vert de Lee. Je parviens à me dégager. Son visage baigné de larmes de joie affiche une expression tout de même étrange. Là encore, une réminiscence me vient, sans que je parvienne à la saisir._

__ Naruto-san ! Sors avec moi s'il te plait, me crie l'adolescent._

__ Euh… fut la seule réponse que je parvins à produire._

_Konohamaru se jeta sur le garçon à la coupe au bol, et dans son élan parvint à le renverser. La porte s'ouvre à toute volée sur la mère de Konohamaru qui sépare son fils de mon camarade avec difficulté. De la fenêtre brisée jaillit Neji, qui plutôt que d'aider la femme à retenir Lee préfère se diriger vers moi a grands pas. Cette expression dans son visage et cette lueur dans son regard… Je me rends compte que les trois garçons arborent exactement les mêmes. Tous me regardent comme possédés. Leurs voix murmurent mon nom comme une litanie. Je prends peur et m'enfuie par là même où les deux membres de l'équipe de Maito Gai sont entrés._

_Je roule sur le toit en tuile. Au dessus de moi, ils crient en se précipitant sur la fenêtre. JE ne perds pas un instant et me met à courir. Avant de remarquer que les deux me suivent à la trace. J'accélère le mouvement et ils parviennent à suivre. Je crée quelques Kage Bunshin, profitant d'un renfoncement du mur. Ma ruse fonctionne : ils se séparent, chacun à la poursuite d'une Naruto. Un peu en retard, Konohamaru prend lui aussi en chasse l'un des clones. Je soupire. Avant de m'apercevoir que je ne peux plus bouger._

__ Kage mane no Jutsu, seikou, déclare une voix bien connue derrière moi._

_Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'en plus des trois premiers il y en a d'autres ! L'ombre de la cheminée derrière moi lui a servi pour me piéger, et avec mes clones qui ne doivent pas attirer que Konohamaru, Lee et Neji… Je suis forcée de faire demi-tour, et mes pieds me guident vers une zone plus plate, dissimulée entre deux immeubles. Je bondis jusqu'à une cour d'où un garçon que je connais bien aime à regarder les nuages. Il se retourne vers moi, et pourtant cette fois, mes pieds restent fixes au sol. Il fait un pas, et au même moment j'en fais un. Une de ses mains se tend vers moi avec difficulté : je résiste de plus en plus. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je pense que c'est mal. Il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié entre nous, et pourtant déjà nos doigts se frôlent et il réduit la distance._

_C'est alors que brusquement je suis tirée en arrière avec brutalité. Des fils de chakra sont enroulés autour de mes membres et me tirent dans le sens opposé. Je devine derrière moi la silhouette de Kankurô. Son souffle balaye les mèches dans mon cou avant qu'il n'y pose ses lèvres avec avidité. Je rougis sous l'attouchement, mais aucune des deux techniques m'immobilisant ne me permettent le moindre geste. Je vois les yeux de mon meilleur ami se plisser sous la colère, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en avant, ne courbe le dos et ne relève brutalement la tête. Au même moment mon corps suit ses mouvements, et mon crâne emboutit le visage du marionnettiste qui crie de douleur. La main de Shikamaru saisit la mienne, Kankurô attrape l'autre. Ils tirent sur mon corps qui ne peut résister._

_Une énorme masse roulante nous fonce dessus, et je devine qu'il s'agit de Choji. Au même moment deux tornades en forme de croc foncent sur chacun des protagonistes. Mes épaules craquent au moment de l'impact. Le corps en mouvement du garçon enrobé me saisit au passage avant de passer pardessus la rambarde. Toujours tournoyants, nous nous écrasions au sol. Je sens le corps de mon ami caquer affreusement avant de se dégonfler tel un ballon de baudruche. L'horreur me saisit, il est mort._

_Sur la plate forme, je devine le maître des pantins et le dresseur de chiens se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux succombe. Un peu à l'écart, les ombres de Shikamaru finissent d'étrangler Akamaru. Ses yeux brillants sont fixés sur moi et le corps de son ami. Pas de douleur de la perte, non, juste cette lueur de folie._

_La confession inachevée de Konohamaru que j'avais trouvée tendre sur le moment me revint en tête. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ils étaient tous fou. Fous de moi, certes, mais complètement dingues au point de vouloir faire du mal à ceux que j'aime pour me posséder. Je me mets à courir. Les portes du village sont là, peut-être que si je m'éloigne suffisamment, l'enchantement cessera. Je passe au pas de course sur la place qui mène à la sortie. Derrière leur bureau, deux Chuunins se lèvent au même moment, et leurs yeux n'expriment rien sinon cette folie qui prend tous les hommes qui me croisaient en ce jour. D'un geste assuré, ils ferment les portes avant de s'avancer vers moi. Et de commencer à se battre. Du sang gicle d'une venelle alentours, et d'autres shinobi sortent à leur tour. Ils avancent vers moi. Leurs bouchent psalmodient mon nom._

_La voix de Kurenai-sensei après mon examen Chuunin dans la chambre que je partageais avec Hinata me revient en tête : '__**Le poids de cette affection…C'est ce qu'elle a toujours cherché, non ? L'enfant en qui on a scellé le démon-renard possède vraiment une force prodigieuse.**__' Kakashi-sensei a parlé d'un étrange pouvoir que j'exerçais sur les autres mais surtout sur mes camarades de sexe masculin. Est-ce que c'est mon pouvoir quoi a conduit Neji, Shikamaru, Lee et tous les autres à…_

_Je ne parviens pas à mener cette douloureuse pensée plus avant. Une quantité incroyable de sable se déverse sur la place. J'entends le hurlement des voix masculines, le craquement de leurs os qui se brisent le les gargouillis de leurs corps une fois broyés. Mais ce n'est pas Gaara contrôlé par son Bijuu qui les a décimés, non, il s'agit du même garçon tout aussi fou, mais subissant mon propre pouvoir. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je tombe à genoux, incapable de respirer correctement. J'ai tellement peur que je ne parviens pas à pleurer._

_Le garçon marche sur les cadavres à moitié engloutis par le désert né de ses techniques létales. Quelques personnes ont survécu au massacre. Cependant elles se relèvent et tentent de nouveau de se battre les uns avec les autres. Avant de s'arrêter net. Le sable de Gaara m'entoure, et avec moi, il est aussi doux que du satin. Mes mains guidées par le sable trouvent le chemin de ses épaules avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et ses lèvres se joignent aux miennes._

__ Je préfère te savoir morte que de te voir avec ce monstre, murmure Sasuke derrière moi._

_Un kunai se plante durement dans mon dos. Le sable de Gaara n'a pas été assez rapide, et une partie de la lame s'est enfoncée dans mes chairs. Tous souhaitent me tuer moi à présent. Sans réfléchir je fais appel au pouvoir de Kyuubi. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui les tues tous. Seule dans un village peuplé uniquement de femmes qui m'en veulent, le génocide continua jusqu'à ce que Konoha ne soit plus que cendres et poussières._

_« Tu n'es qu'un instrument de destruction. Tu n'es pas faite pour l'amour, tu ne le seras jamais, Kitsune ! »_

Un grand cri m'arracha de ma torpeur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… A moitié endormie, je roulai à terre. Malheureusement les couvertures dans lesquelles je m'étais enroulée durant la nuit me déséquilibrèrent et je m'affalais sur le plancher en un tas. Je soupirai. Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que j'allai faire des étincelles. Devant moi se trouvaient des pieds, appartenant certainement à la personne qui avait poussé le cri. En y repensant, le hurlement n'avait rien de terrifiant ou d'apeuré. Non, il était plutôt…

_ Qu'est qu'il ne faut pas faire pour réveiller les jeunes à cet âge là, grommela Jiraya, de l'amusement dans sa voix.

_ C'est une manie chez vous de rentrer chez les gens sans prévenir ?

Dans ma tête, le cauchemar inachevé me revenait par bribes, me faisant tressaillir. Je me relève, et remets les couvertures sur mon lit. Mes blessures de la veille sont complètement cicatrisées, les seules preuves sont mes vêtements raidis de sang. Une moitié de soutien gorge forme une excroissance étrange sous mes haillons sanglants. Je me retourne vers Jiraya. Il est en train de baver et de saigner du nez tout à la fois. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, j n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer depuis la veille.

_ Je te pardonne pour le surnom, fit-il d'une voix joyeuse !

_ Sortez de chez moi immédiatement !

_ Il est presque midi, Naruto, et je suis censé superviser ton entrainement.

_ Eh bah vous n'avez qu'à sortir quand même !

Je tentais de le frapper. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parer que je gémis de douleur sous les terribles courbatures qui percluaient mon corps. Evidemment, c'était certainement là la mesquine vengeance de Kyuubi.

_ Hé, on ne t'a pas accordé des jours de congé pour que tu sois à moitié morte le lendemain. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire la veille, je croyais que tu avais dormi déjà trois jours d'affilée à l'hôpital à cause de Gamabunta, et Ebisu m'a bien fait comprendre que ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il devait annuler son cours à cause d'une bévue de ma part.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dis-je d'une voix morne.

_ Toi, tu files un mauvais coton. Allez, raconte moi tout !

_ JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER !

Sans comprendre la raison de l'explosion soudaine de mes émotions, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Une fois seule, j'enlevais les oripeaux qui me collaient au corps et me frottais la peau sous l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge. L'eau tout autour de mon corps me rappela le combat de la veille. La douleur de l'abandon de Neji et de ses insultes me revint en tête. Je frappai le mur avec colère et douleur. Avant de me laisser glisser contre une paroi. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mon visage. Je passai mes mains sur mes lèvres, cette même bouche que quatre garçons avaient embrassée, par accident, par tendresse, par la force… Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais de plus que les autres filles ? J'étais un garçon manqué, je n'étais pas féminine pour deux sous et j'avais un caractère épouvantable.

Et puis les mots de Kyuubi dans mon rêve se rappelèrent à mon esprit déjà affaibli par toutes ces émotions. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que je finirai par tous les tuer. Ceux qui m'aiment…

Je m'extrais de la douche et marche lentement vers le miroir accroché au mur. Mes cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant, ils ont bien poussé : la plupart de mes mèches atteint mon cou lorsqu'ils sont humides. J'observe mon corps nu et ses courbes douces dans la lumière du jour. Soudain dans le miroir, les yeux de mon reflet se font rouges et fendus, et les moustaches sur mes joues s'élargissent. Et mon reflet me murmura des mots terribles avec la voix du Renard. Je le frappai pour qu'il se taise. Mais ce n'était qu'un miroir. Les bris de verre tombèrent par terre tandis que je criais de colère. Tout ça c'était dans ma tête.

_ Ça va Naruto ? demanda mon parrain (selon lui) derrière la porte.

_ Oui, j'ai... J'ai juste fait tomber mon miroir. Un malaise à cause de la chaleur.

Je m'habille rapidement. Ma main me fait un ml de chien, la blessure se refuse à cicatriser. Kyuubi devait la considérer trop mineure pour me soigner. Du sang coulait de mon poing fermé, pour enfiler mes vêtements sans les tacher, j'avais enroulé une serviette de bain autour de ma paume. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, mouillant mes doigts et imbibant le tissu éponge. J'aurais du mal à la ravoir à la machine. M'enfin, c'était moi qui l'utilisais, donc si je ne m'estimais pas gênée par cette serviette, ça irait. Sauf qu'avec tous ces squatteurs qui allaient et venaient dans mon appartement comme s'il était à eux…

Jiraya examina ma paume avec attention et m'aida à enlever les éclats de verre à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Chaque fois que l'instrument de métal touchait les lèvres de la plaie, je tressaillait de douleur et il s'excusait vaguement. Il dû me tenir fermement le poignet pour terminer son opération. Ensuite il déchira des bandes dans la serviette maintenant totalement inutilisable et banda sommairement ma plaie.

_ Encore des déboires avec le démon renard ? demanda-t-il en jetant à la poubelle les morceaux de verre extraits de ma main.

_ Je ne veux toujours pas en parler.

_ Enfin, il y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse pour que tu sois dans cet état ! Et ne me prétends pas une nouvelle fois que tu as fait un choc hypothermique : je vois à tes yeux rougis que tu as pleuré. Tu as besoin qu'on en parle.

_ Ouais mais j'ai pas envie…

Je me levai et sortit un Ramen lyophilisé d'un tiroir. A la réflexion j'en posai deux sur la table ainsi que deux paires de baguettes. Sans un bruit je mis l'eau dans la bouilloire. Par réflexe je la saisis avec ma main blessée et grognai de douleur. Je lâchais un juron qui fit pouffer le vieil homme. J'attendis que l'eau soit chaude. Ses yeux me suivaient, il ne disait rien. Il attendait. Et plus son regard se fixait sur moi, plus les mots s'encombraient dans ma bouche. Mes déboires avec les garçons. Ma peur de Kyuubi. Sa tentative de possession. Mon soi-disant pouvoir qui faisait que tous m'appréciaient. Je remplis les bols de carton traité avec l'eau bouillante et nous attendîmes en nous tournant les pouces que la chaleur fasse remonter la languette des pots.

_ Tu ne manges que des Ramens en boite ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Ça vous pose un problème ? répondis-je d'un ton pincé.

_ Je pense juste que ce n'est pas très bon pour ta santé. Tu devrais manger plus équilibré.

_ Je croirai entendre Kakashi-sensei.

Le silence retomba lorsque nous nous mimes à manger. Mais en ce jour, la nourriture que j'ingurgitais d'habitude avec entrain eut dans ma bouche un goût de cendre. Je mangeais, presque en me forçant, et je savais que les yeux de l'ermite pervers ne quittaient pas mon visage. Lorsqu'enfin je jetai les cadavres de carton dans la poubelle, je soupirai. Dos à lui, je commençai à parler.

_ Est-ce que vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

_ Ah, on en arrive finalement au point sensible, alors !

_ Répondez à ma question s'il vous plait.

_ Naruto, j'aime la même femme depuis plus de quarante ans. Et toi, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ?

_ Pas vraiment non. Mais il y a ces gars qui me tournent autour et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que tous mes proches de sexe masculin me faisaient une déclaration.

_ Hé, c'est positif.

_ Pas du tout. Ils étaient comme envoutés. Pas amoureux de moi, mais complètement fous de moi. Fous au point de s'entretuer pour me posséder, et au final de me tuer pour que je n'appartienne pas à un autre. Au final je perdais le contrôle de mes émotions, et Kyuubi s'emparait de mon corps et tuait tous les habitants du village. Alors merci la positivité.

_ Je crois qu'on touche à plusieurs points sensibles et foncièrement différents.

_ J'avais cru remarquer. Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei ont évoqué une histoire assez étrange à mon sujet lorsque j'étais alité juste après l'épreuve éliminatoire de l'examen Chuunin, comme quoi j'aurai un pouvoir qui ferait que les gens m'aiment malgré eux. Et en un sens, j'ai peur qu'ils…

_ Qu'ils ne t'aiment pas vraiment ?

Des larmes que je ne retins pas tombèrent sur le plan de travail. Je retins un douloureux sanglot.

_ Mais merde quoi, je fais tout pour qu'on m'accepte, je ne veux pas d'aide d'un mystérieux pouvoir !

_ Naruto, ce que tu penses être un mystérieux pouvoir n'en est pas vraiment un. Cela tient de ta personnalité, de ta façon d'être. Cela vient de toi. Ce n'est pas une sorte de magnétisme obscur qui forcerait les gens à t'aimer malgré eux. Les gens t'apprécient ou non car c'est leur choix. Mais ils t'apprécient d'autant plus que tu fournis les efforts pour te faire accepter.

_ V… Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ Oui, Naruto.

_ De toute façon même si vous me mentiez ces mots m'auraient fait du bien, je crois.

Je me rassis face à lui, et posai mes coudes sur la table. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tendit. Je me mouchais, et il y avait du sang. Surpris, il me regarda et m'examina, soucieux. Pourtant je n'avais pas d'autre blessure récente que celle autour de ma main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire hier soir ? Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous galant ou je ne sais quoi.

_ Putain, mais toute la ville est au courant ou quoi ?

_ Etant donné que tu t'es foutu sur la gueule avec un gosse du clan Hyuuga, vous êtes tous les deux au cœur des rumeurs. Alors, comment ça c'est fini ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Au moment où il allait dominer le combat, on a eu un plus gros problème à régler qui nous a forcés à nous allier temporairement. Éro-Sennin, dans l'examen Chuunin, il y a un autre Jinchuuriki, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous vous êtes battus contre un Jinchuuriki ? Est-ce que tu as gagné ?

_ Disons que c'est une machine à tuer. Si Kyuubi ne m'avais pas prêté son pouvoir, je serai morte, et Hyuuga Neji également. Enfin il serait mort après moi, vu que je lui ai servi de bouclier humain. Sauf que Kyuubi n'a pas fait que me prêter son pouvoir, il a carrément pris possession de mon corps. Et j'ai peur que ça n'arrive encore une fois et que l'on soit obligé de me tuer.

_ Le sceau aurait faibli à ce point ? blêmit Jiraya.

_ Quand je suis très en colère, c'est comme si je pouvais prendre son chakra sans son avis, mais c'est une ouverture à double tranchant. Si je ne me maîtrise pas, c'est lui qui prend le contrôle.

_ Alors il va falloir que l'on t'apprenne à te contenir. Ce devrait être une bonne chose pour une fille comme toi qui n'arrête pas de courir partout. Bon, revenons à tes questions sur l'amour. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Comme si j'allais vous en parler ! Et puis si vous essayez de sortir avec la même meuf depuis des années, je crains que vos conseils sur le sujet ne soient mal avisés.

_ Comment ça mal avisés, mais je suis un spécialiste de la gent féminine !

_ Venant du plus grand pervers que je connaisse, ça veut tout dire.

_ Un peu de respect, jeune fille !

_ Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des problèmes avec un seul garçon non plus…

_ Effectivement, ça explique ton rêve.

_ En fait, ils sont trois. Je rêve depuis des années de battre le premier dans toutes les matières, et depuis qu'il sait que je suis une fille il est hyper protecteur, macho, et il a fait des tas de choses… que je préférerais ne pas évoquer.

Je rougis en repensant qu'il m'avait non seulement peloté, mais aussi observée nue ou en petite tenue, serré dans ses bras, et menacée si jamais je répondais à d'autres attentes que les siennes.

_ Je pourrais avoir des détails sur ce que tu as fait avec ton rival, ça me semble prometteur, fit Jiraya en bavant.

_ Et vous vous prétendez mon représentant légal ? On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

_ Mais quoi, j'adore les détails croustillants, ils sont très inspirants.

_ On ne s'est pas quittés en très bon termes, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasuke il refusait que je regarde d'autres garçons que lui, ce que j'ai fait bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'un connard me donne des ordres.

_ Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée embarquée dans d'autres histoires de cœur.

_ Mais je les connaissais déjà d'avant ! Gaara a tenté de me tuer, et Neji je l'ai repéré dès le début de l'examen Chuunin.

_ Comment arrives tu à avoir des histoires de cœur aussi compliquées avec des garçons que tu viens à peine de rencontrer ?

_ Je vous demande pourquoi vous bavez d'envie chaque fois que vous voyez une femme ?

_ Touché.

_ Neji, je l'aimais bien au début. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien lui aussi, et puis tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête et on a fini par se battre.

_ C'est une manie de combattre tous les garçons qui te font tourner la tête.

_ J'ai jamais pu me battre avec Sasuke. Il me croit trop faible pour que je sois assez digne d'intérêt à ses yeux.

_ Mais t'en as envie. Est-ce que ces trois garçons se ressemblent ?

_ Physiquement Sasuke et Neji ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs et une attitude méprisante envers les autres.

_ Pour l'attitude, elle est certainement due à leur éducation dans des familles nobles.

_ Je crois qu'ils me ressemblent tous les trois parce que nous portons en nous le même genre de blessure et le poids de la solitude. En un sens cela nous rapproche. M'enfin bon, Neji a complètement flippé quand Kyuubi a pris possession de moi, ce que je peux comprendre, alors nos relations sont quelque peu distendues.

_ Tu sais ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place ? J'attendrais pour que les choses se tassent. Questionne-toi pour savoir ce que tu veux faire avec eux. Est-ce que ton intérêt à toi dans ces relations est purement amical ou pas… ce genre de questions.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le tournoi de l'examen Chuunin. Une semaine ou je me plongeais à corps perdu dans l'entrainement. Lequel porta d'ailleurs ses fruits. Je passai alors mes temps libres avec Sakura pour approfondit notre relation, laquelle se trouva d'ailleurs productive car elle me permit d'approfondir nombre de mes connaissances intellectuelles et de pallier mes lacunes. Quant à elle, je crois que cela lui fut profitable également : ses capacités offensives s'améliorèrent grandement, et elle passe plus de temps à s'entrainer qu'auparavant. Lorsque je ne peux pas la voir, je vais faire une marche dans la forêt, jouer avec mes trois aspirants ninja préférés ou passer le bonjour à quelques amis. Par ailleurs certaines soirées furent perdues à regarder la lente révolution des nuages dans le ciel aux côtés de Shikamaru et Choji. Le premier tenta, sans succès, de m'inculquer quelques notions de shôgi.

Le matin de la troisième épreuve, je fus réveillée par la rue inhabituellement bruyante. Tous s'excitaient à la venue des matchs du jour. Assise sur les gradins aux côtés de Sakura et d'Ino, nous regardions les sept candidats en bas de l'arène. Sept ? N'étaient-ils pas neuf ? Où était Sasuke et ce type recouvert de bandages du village du Son ? Les trois ninjas du son, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et Shino fixaient la foule en silence. Comme à l'épreuve éliminatoire, Shiranui Genma tenait lieu d'examinateur. Il avait toujours le même teint maladif. Je ne retrouvais aucun des autres villages dans les gradins. A vrai dire je ne voyais aucun ninja d'Oto, et pas la moindre trace de Kabuto. Par contre des soldats de l'ANBU se trouvaient cachés parmi le public. Que faisaient-ils là ? Peut-être que Sasuke n'était pas totalement rétabli, et de ce fait il ne pouvait pas participer au tournois ?

_ Je sais à quel point vous êtes inquiètes pour Sasuke, je le suis aussi. Mais le premier tour est celui de Kiba et Neji, c'est eux qu'il faut soutenir, dit Ino.

_ D'ailleurs Naruto, tu vas encourager Neji ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de mes encouragements.

_ Comment s'est terminé votre rendez-vous ? demanda la rose.

_ Très mal, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me parler pour le moment. Et toi Ino, Sakura m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec Shikamaru, comment ça c'est passé ?

_ Eh bien, c'était assez étrange, il m'a parlé de l'histoire des parrains.

_ Oh, oui, je sais ce que c'est, fis-je. Alors toi et Shikamaru, c'est ce genre de relations que vous entretenez ?

_ Je ne sais pas c'était très déroutant, je dois dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que mon coéquipier. Mais il est gentil, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Sasuke-kun.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de lui, chuchotais-je à la blonde, je crois que Sakura va nous faire une phase de déprime.

_ Tu veux qu'on continue à parler de Shikamaru ?

_ On peut, ça ne me dérange pas.

Une voix bien connue s'assit à côté de nous, demandant si la place était libre. Je saluais joyeusement Choji, profitant de l'allégresse du moment pour lui faire la bise. Ce geste m'octroya le droit de me servir joyeusement dans les sacs de vivre et de nourriture absolument pas diététique. Sakura m'en demanda un peu et je partageais le paquet de chips que je venais d'ouvrir. Ino fit la moue et parla de son régime.

_ Tu devrais en faire un et prendre plus soin de ton corps Choji, sermonnait-elle son coéquipier. Ton indigestion finira par se reproduire.

_ A quoi ça te sert de faire des régimes ? lui répondit-il par-dessus moi.

_ Mais pour être mince et belle pour le garçon qu'on aime, pas vrai Sakura.

_ Je ne pratique pas ce genre de choses, des régimes à longueur de temps c'est très mauvais pour le corps.

_ Ha ! fit Choji.

_ Manger trop n'est pas une solution valable.

_ Et toi Naruto, comment fais tu pour garder une telle silhouette ?

_ Je m'entraine tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je sois trop crevée pour marcher, ensuite j'étudie avec Sakura et après je dors.

_ Oh je comprends alors pourquoi tes cheveux et ta peau son dans un état lamentable !

_ C'est important ça ?

_ Je sais, mais elle a refusé mon shampoing réparateur.

_ A ce stade là, il faut plus qu'une bouteille de shampoing, mais une vraie cure de vitamines. Qu'est ce que tu manges.

_ Des ramens, exclusivement. Et le premier qui me demande de consommer pluis de fruits et légumes je le tape.

_ Irrécupérable, firent d'une même voix Ino et Sakura.

_ De toute façon, Naruto-chan n'a pas besoin de s'apprêter pour être plus jolie, déclara Choji entre deux bouchées.

_ Merci c'est gentil.

_ C'est vrai, j'aimerais avoir le même corps que toi, soupira Ino.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aurais la résistance de t'entrainer avec elle, fit Sakura.

_ Parce que toi tu l'as peut-être, grand front ?

_ Non, mais j'y travaille la truie !

_ Et ça recommence, fit Choji.

_ Comment va Shikamaru ? lui demandais-je. Depuis sa sortie avec Ino.

_ Désolé, Naruto-chan, même si c'est toi je ne peux rien dire.

_ Comment ça même si c'est moi. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis toi et Shikamaru !

_ Les conversations entre garçons, restent entre garçons. Tout comme les conversations entre filles.

_ Ce qui signifie que ce dont on a parlé avant que Choji ne s'installe reste entre nous, répondit Ino.

_ Mais on a quasiment rien dit de compromettant ! répliquais-je.

_ Même, c'est une convention.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir qui a inventé ces règles à la noix.

Dans la loge de l'Hokage, une silhouette habillée en bleue et blanc vint prendre place à ses côtés. Certainement le Kasekage. Puis le vieil homme se leva et déclara d'une voix forte :

_ Merci à tous d'être venus à Konoha pour assister à l'examen de sélection de passage au grade Chuunin ! Voici les huit concurrents qui ont triomphé des étapes précédentes. J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer l'ouverture de l'épreuve principale ! Appréciez le spectacle et restez bien jusqu'à la fin !

En bas, l'examinateur présentait un nouveau papier aux candidats, sans doute la nouvelle liste de passage. Puis il leur expliqua quelque chose entre quatre yeux. Je me demandais qui j'allai soutenir pour chaque match. Je pensais soutenir Kiba, à défaut de vouloir soutenir Neji. Mais je passerais plus tard le voir pour discuter.

_ Pour le premier match, j'appelle Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuuga Neji ! cria Shiranui Genma.

Sa voix s'éteignit en une toux crachotante, et un ricanement nerveux parcourut l'assistance. Je gonflais mes poumons.

_ Kiba ! Si tu te fais rétamer, je vais regretter de t'avoir laissé ma place !

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent dans ma direction. Passée l'envie de me dissimuler derrière un sac de course de Choji, j'affrontais du regard les deux adversaires qui me fixaient. Neji affichait de la colère sur son visage, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que sa jalousie l'emportait sur sa peur de ma petite personne. Kiba leva le pouce dans ma direction, et je criais à nouveau son nom pour l'encourager, mon cri fut repris par quelques personnes de l'assemblée.

_ T'es folle, fit Ino. Contre un adversaire pareil, Kiba n'a aucune chance. Et tu n'en aurais pas eu une de plus si tu avais pu participer.

_ N'empêche que ces juges sont des connards, grommelais-je. Ça vous dérange si je descends pour aller les encourager de plus près ? Je trouve qu'on voit très mal depuis notre place.

Je me levai et enjambais Choji, dérobant une partie de ses provisions en riant, avant de remonter les escaliers de pierre menant à une des issues. Je croisai Hinata en y allant, et lui proposai de prendre ma place aux côtés des filles et de Choji. Elle me remercia timidement d'encourager Kiba, elle-même ne pouvant choisir entre son cousin et son coéquipier pour des raisons de dignité personnelle. En remontant, je bousculais sans le faire exprès l'ANBU posté près de l'issue de secours. Je trouvai cela étrange, pour des raisons de sécurité, il aurait dû se trouver quelques mètres plus sur la gauche et non juste devant. Ce type ne comprenait décidément rien à toute cette histoire. Je crus percevoir un changement dans sa respiration, et il s'immobilisa lorsque je le croisais.

_ Pardon, fis-je lorsque je le bousculais.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal.

Continuant mon chemin, je me demandais à qui appartenait cette voix, car elle me semblait familière. Puis je secouai la tête. Mon entrainement me parasitait trop. Je voyais le mal partout ! Je me précipitais dans les escaliers. On annonça le début de la rencontre avant que je n'aie atteint le bas des gradins. J'accélérais le mouvement, au point de percuter quelqu'un en sens inverse. La personne tint bon, se cramponnant à la rampe. Je reconnus l'air blasé de Shikamaru, enfin plus renfrogné parce que j'avais dû lui faire un peu mal.

_ Aller jusqu'en bas ? Mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas dans la loge des candidats ? Ils nous ont autorisés à la montrer aux civils. Dans ta tenue personne ne te confondra avec un combattant.

Pour marquer le coup, j'avais enfilé une robe orange à la jupe fendue pour me permettre de bouger les jambes. Une fermeture éclair la maintenait en place, et le tissu ne couvrait pas mes épaules. Seules les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge dépassaient, mais elles ne détonnaient pas trop avec les couleurs. Au niveau des hanches une large ceinture noire ceignait ma taille. J'étais même allée jusqu'à discipliner mes mèches à coup de gel et de barrettes. Je devais avouer que le résultat était satisfaisant, surtout au niveau des ballerines que je portais aux pieds. Je souris à mon ami, et il me le rendit.

_ Comment tu me trouves ? demandais-je en battant des cils.

_ En regardant devant moi.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot !

_ Tu sais parfaitement que cette tenue te va bien, idiote, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas mise ! Et arrêtes de battre des cils, tu te rends ridicule.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle, Shikamaru.

_ Bon, tu viens ?

Il me saisit la main et m'amena jusqu'à la loge bien mieux placée que mes places dans les gradins. Il me lâcha lorsque nous fumes en présence des autres. Je crois que ça le gênait une telle proximité entre amis de sexe opposé, la preuve, il rougissait un peu. Je décidais de pousser mon avantage et de la taquiner sur Ino et lui. Là-dessus il se ferma, et consciente qu'il ne se dériderait pas avant un moment, je m'approchais pour voir mieux le combat, saluant Shino au passage.

_ Tu devrais l'encourager encore, il est en train de perdre, me signala le garçon.

En effet, dans un coin du terrain gisait un Akamaru épuisé. Je scandais le nom de mon ami, mon encouragement une nouvelle fois repris par la foule. Les autres occupants de la loge me fixaient. Shikamaru riait sous cape. Mais il se moquait de moi ! Je lui ferai payer ! Mon regard croisa les yeux cyans de Gaara, mais je détournais les yeux. Je ne savais ce qui serai pire, y voir une émotion joyeuse ou la folie de son démon intérieur ? Je ne savais pas, je préférais qu'il reste indifférent à mes yeux. Une ombre passa derrière moi, et quelqu'un en profita pour tenter de me mettre la main aux fesses. Je giflais violemment l'opportuniste, ayant la satisfaction de frapper vraiment le marionnettiste pervers et non pas une de ses créatures de bois et de métal. Après un mot sur ma tenue plus décente que lors de notre dernière rencontre, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la blonde qui me fixa avec une expression singulière. Je ne compris pas.

Dans le terrain en bas, Kiba était tombé et ne se relevait pas. Neji quitta le terrain sous les vivats du public. Une équipe médicale fut dépêchée pour récupérer Kiba et son chien.

_ Vainqueur : Hyuuga Neji !

Sans un regard en arrière, je me précipitais dans les escaliers. Shikamaru m'adressa un regard surpris lorsque je passai à côté de lui. Il ne tenta pas de me retenir. J'avais raison de partir sur les traces du Hyuuga, car il m'attendait. Adossé au mur, le regard fixé sur l'escalier en face de lui, son regard était rivé sur moi.

_ Il semblerait que tes encouragements n'aient menés à rien.

_ Je savais qu'il allait perdre, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir de l'espoir. Tu aurais préféré que je t'encourage ?

_ Rien que l'idée d'une groupie scandant mon nom me dégoûte.

_ Une groupie, hein ? Et pourtant c'est toi qui m'as embrassé et fait une nouvelle tentative pour me détourner de Sasuke.

_ C'était avant que je ne sache que tu étais un monstre !

_ Et te voilà en train de m'attendre. Tu dis me détester, et tu es là. Alors que veux-tu ?

_ Et toi tu es venue en courant et tu as tout fait pour attiser ma jalousie, je te retourne donc la question.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu en as envie. Si j'étais véritablement un monstre à tes yeux, je ne crois pas que cette rencontre ait été possible. La dernière fois tu m'as affirmé que je ne savais pas ce que c'était de porter une marque indélébile, qui faisait de toi une arme dont on dispose comme on veut. Et je n'ai pas pu répondre correctement à cette accusation. Je ne dirais que cela : bien sûr que je sais ce que cela fait, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas une marque qu'on a reçu à la naissance qui va déterminer si nous sommes des perdants ou des gagnants dans ta vie. Tu dis que notre vie est prédéterminée, mais ce sont des conneries. Ma vie c'est la mienne, et personne ne décidera à ma place de ce que je veux en faire.

_ Voilà bien un discours de perdante ! Personne ne peut changer sa destinée.

_ Tu dis cela, mais tu te mens à toi-même. Pourquoi dans ce cas aurais-tu tenté de tuer Hinata alors que ton devoir est de la protéger ?

_ Comment sais-tu… ?

_ Je fais mes devoirs. Durant l'épreuve éliminatoire, tu semblais trouver mes lacunes risibles, alors j'ai travaillé à les combler. J'ai donc appris cette histoire de conflit interne dans votre clan. J'ai aussi appris que bien que faisant partie de la branche mineure, tu te surpasses pour montrer que tu vaux mieux que l'héritière de ton clan. Et ainsi je sais parfaitement que tu essayes de combattre ton destin. Et il y a encore une chose que j'ai devinée : la relation que tu nouais avec moi, elle était également pour refuser ta destinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais je savais que j'avais vu juste. Je serrais les poings le long de mes hanches. Une émotion forte m'enserrait la poitrine. Je rivais mes yeux au sol. Il fallait que je lui dise.

_ Pour ces mots doux que j'ai crus et qui étaient faux, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pour ces insultes que tu me lances sur ma nature de perdante et de monstre je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pour les baisers forcés je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pour ton mépris je ne peux pas te pardonner.

_ Alors pourquoi es tu venue ?

_ Parce que le pardon n'est pas quelque chose qui s'accorde sur le mérite. Il se donne parce que l'autre personne en a besoin. Et je sais que malgré ton air indifférent, mes mots ont de l'importance pour toi. Alors je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu as fait, afin que notre relation recommence sur des bases plus saines.

Sur ces mots, je fis demi-tour. Mais sa main couverte de bandages se posa sur mon épaule et me força à m'arrêter.

_ Le fait de t'avoir pardonné ne signifie pas que j'aie envie de discuter encore avec toi. Les blessures que tu m'as infligées sont encore trop douloureuses, Neji. Si je ne t'avais pas pardonné, je m'en serais voulu, je fais juste ça pour te libérer de tes ténèbres.

_ Je… Je suis content que tu n'aie rien. J'étais persuadé que tu étais morte en voulant me sauver la vie. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

_ J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler.

_ Je ne te demande pas de m'adresser la parole, je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Mais tu peux juste rester et m'écouter.

Rester. Et l'écouter…

Ses bras se croisèrent sur le devant de mon ventre, et il me serra contre lui. Sans rien dire. Je sentais son souffle qui balayait mes cheveux. De longues mèches noires dégringolèrent le long de mes épaules tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur mon corps, mon dos venant de coller à son corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ce garçon me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Quoi que je puisse dire, le velouté de sa voix n'avait pas changé, et son odeur me chavirait. Ici ? Avec lui, il n'y avait plus cette violence qui l'habitant, juste les blessures de nos cœurs meurtris qui se réchauffaient l'un l'autre dans un tendre silence.

_ Quand j'ai dit que je te trouvais jolie, je ne mentais pas.

J'avais du mal à ne pas répondre. Bien que disant ne pas vouloir lui parler, j'avais tout de même envie de lui demander mille et une choses.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vue, c'était lorsque tu as prétendu être un garçon à Lee. Il est vrai que ton jeu d'acteur était bien mené, et que la réaction de mon coéquipier m'a beaucoup amusé ? Sauf que je savais déjà depuis longtemps qui était Uzumaki, non, Namikaze Naruto. Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais sur le moment j'ai craint que mes informations aient été erronées. Après tout, je n'avais réussi à savoir que l'enfant du Yondaime et d'Uzumaki Kushina avait un an de moins que moi.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux ! Mon père était le Yondaime Hokage ?

_ Lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai eu de sérieux doutes. Je ne savais pas si tu étais une fille ou un garçon, mais le Byakugan m'a vite fixé sur ton compte. Ensuite le plan auquel j'avais pensé s'est peu à peu mis en place. Si nous concluions une alliance toi et moi, je pourrais être libéré du sceau de l'oiseau en cage et être libre. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Tu es une énigme pour moi, et je crois qu'en un sens je me suis pris d'affection pour toi. Et je tiens à te gagner loyalement cette fois et non pas avec des stratagèmes compliqués. Bon, il est vrai que tu manques totalement de jugeote, de tact et de noblesse, mais je crois cela ne me gêne moins qu'avant. C'est certainement ce qui fait ton charme.

Je ne souhaitais absolument pas savoir de quelle couleur était mon visage à ce moment précis. Il se mot à rire tout doucement derrière moi. Je grognais pour marquer mon mécontentement ce qui sembla l'amuser beaucoup.

_ Tu savais que ton cou rougissait aussi lorsque tu étais embarrassée ?

Il profita de me tenir ainsi dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres brièvement sur ma nuque. La caresse ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne me lâche et que je ne parte en courant. Je l'entendis grommeler au loin :

_ J'espère qu'elle n'encouragera pas trop l'Uchiha.

Le match était fini depuis belle lurette et la foule était en ébullition. Pourtant Sasuke n'était toujours pas arrivé et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je discutais calmement dans un coin avec Shikamaru, tentant de lui remonter le moral avant son affrontement. Il était le type le plus intelligent que je connaissais, il n'avait aucune chance de perdre son affrontement. Il me rappela avec justesse que les autres participants comptaient parmi eux les meilleurs de la promotion de cette année, de l'année précédente ainsi que Gaara. Il avait peu de chances de briller au classement. Et Neji rentra quelques instants plus tard dans la loge, et je l'ignorais superbement, continuant de motiver en vain mon fainéant d'ami. Sasuke qui n'arrivait toujours pas…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il ne va pas se défiler quand même ? demandait Shikamaru.

_ Confucius a dit, cita Shino : « Le sage se tient loin du danger ». Il a peut-être pris une sage décision.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorquais-je, c'est sûr… Il va se pointer !

Mon regard croisa celui de Gaara. J'avais beau connaître sa force, j'avais toute confiance dans les talents du brun. Il allait le rétamer. Mon regard bleu affronta le regard cyan, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Neji croiser les bras et nous regarder. Il se demandait sûrement comment la confrontation s'était terminée après son départ, puisque ni Gaara ni moi n'étions blessés. Quelqu'un toucha mon épaule et je me retournais. C'était la coéquipière du roux avec ses quatre couettes blondes. Je lui adressai un regard surpris, mais néanmoins suspicieux.

_ Je peux te dire un mot en privé ?

_ On ne peut pas en parler ici, je préférerais ne pas être seule avec des ninjas de l'équipe adverse.

_ Je viens avec elle, déclara immédiatement Shikamaru.

_ Si ce n'est pas la poule mouillée que je dois affronter à mon prochain match !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, Shikamaru, je jetterais un coup d'œil, déclara Neji avec un geste entendu vers ses pupilles.

_ Non, répondis-je personne ne fait quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est pas assez important pour être dit devant témoin, alors tu peux te taire.

_ Très bien, grommela la blonde, de toute façon cela vaut pour tout le monde ici. Je vous conseille de ne pas irriter Gaara.

_ Qui en aurait envie, souffle Shikamaru.

_ Ta petite amie avait l'air d'un autre avis. D'autant plus qu'il semble que ce ne soit pas la première rencontre entre elle et Gaara. Je ne voudrais pas provoquer de catastrophes, fit-elle en sous-entendant que la folie du roux pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment.

_ Je lui ai déjà échappé trois fois, et j'étais quasiment seule et sans armes face à lui. Je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, pour le moment il est tout à fait calme.

_ Alors tâche de ne pas troubler cette paix.

Elle retourna se mettre à côté du gars peinturluré. Ils jetaient de temps en temps des regards terrifiés vers le garçon à la gourde de sable et chuchotaient. Ils avaient l'air de deux conspirateurs, c'était très suspect. Je reportais mes yeux vers Shikamaru qui m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

_ Alors comment ça fait d'être ma petite amie ?

_ C'est ennuyeux si tu veux la vérité. Je préfère qu'on en reste aux relations amicales. D'autant plus que tu es le parrain d'Ino. T'as un trip dans les blondes aux yeux bleus ou quoi ?

_ Non, mais tu as raison, on devrait arrêter de faire les idiots. Je sens déjà quelques regards meurtriers me transpercer.

La foule s'impatientait. Certains allaient même jusqu'à jeter des cannettes vides et d'autres déchets sur la piste, visant, comme des pieds, les examinateurs. Je me demandais si Sasuke allait être éliminé de la compétition. Ce serait le comble ! Quoi que je pourrai toujours me payer sa tête avec cette histoire. Et il me répondrait que je n'avais rien à lui dire étant donné que je n'étais même pas parvenue au tournoi. Vivement que j'ai ma tenue d'ANBU que je puisse l'impressionner avec mes nouvelles capacités. J'étais certaine de pouvoir le vaincre de cette manière. Et puis zut à la fin, mes supers techniques seraient copiés une fois de plus par son Sharingan à la noix.

_ Cher public ! Le candidat du match suivant n'étant pas encore présent dans l'enceinte, nous décalons son combat et passons au suivant !

Ouf, au moins j'étais soulagée d'un poids !

_ Hé minute ! Je passe avant du coup ! s'exclama Shikamaru.

_ Les concurrents suivants sont Kankurô et Aburame Shino… Descendez !

Le type peinturluré aux oreilles de chat serra les dents avant d'échanger un regard avec sa coéquipière. Puis déclara qu'il abandonnait, à la surprise générale. Immédiatement la bonde ouvrit son éventail géant et plana dessus jusqu'en bas du terrain.

_ Toi au moins tu as l'air motivée ! déclara l'examinateur avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru. Hé toi là haut !

Je sentis que mon ami était perturbé par ces décisions. Pas question qu'il pense à abandonner parce qu'il était mécontent de faire les frais du changement de programme. J'avais investi trop de mon temps pour le motiver pour le voir perdre. D'une claque dans le dos je le fis passer par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité en lui criant bonne chance. Et il s'écrasa au sol. Son regard noir dans ma direction exprimait parfaitement sa pensée. Je lui répondis par un sourire angélique empli e toute l'innocence que je pouvais concentrer.

_ Allez bon sang ! Finissez ce match en quatrième vitesse ! cria un spectateur.

_ Tu veux pas une couverture non plus, surenchérit un autre frustré de ne pas voir combattre Sasuke.

Evidemment, encore et toujours ce connard d'Uchiha, ils n'étaient pas venus pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si dans l'arène je m'étais retrouvée face à Neji, m'auraient-ils acclamée ? En parlant du brun, celui-ci prit la place de Shikamaru laissée libre à mes côtés. Diantre, j'étais coincée entre un psychopathe qui voulait me tuer et qui m'avait embrassée et un autre psychopathe qui venait de me faire une déclaration embarrassante et qui m'avait lui aussi embrassé. Cela promettait. Je préférais encourager Shikamaru !

_ Hoooo ! Shikamaru ! Secoue-toi les puces, quoi !

Avant même que l'examinateur ait donné le signal pour débuter le combat, la blonde fonçait sur le fainéant qui paressait en regardant les nuages. S'apprêtant à le frapper d'un coup d'éventail, elle le manqua, Shikamaru s'étant perché sur deux kunais qu'il venait de planter dans le mur d'enceinte au dessus de sa tête. Puis il dut lui sortir sa tirade habituelle de macho. Evidemment, il avait encore moins envie d'avoir la honte de perdre face à une fille que d'obtenir son diplôme de Chuunin.

Son adversaire armée de son éventail créait des bourrasques sur le terrain, assez forte pour creuser des sillons profonds dans le sol. Shikamaru fit ce pour quoi il était le plus doué dans ce genre de cas : prendre la fuite. Evidemment, il avait prévu d'affronter le type d'Oto, ses prévisions pour combattre cette Temari n'avaient pas encore été faites. Il devait supposer qu'il allait perdre. JE retrouvai mon ami planqué dans les arbres dans l'ombre. C'était bien son genre de se trouver un petit coin à l'abri du soleil.

_ Démolis-là ! Fais-lui l'enchaînement des seize coups ! s'excita Ino depuis les gradins pour encourager son équipier.

J'aurais dû rester aux côtés de Choji, il m'aurait certainement aidé à voir plus clair dans les mouvements de Shikamaru.

_ Allez Shikamaru ! l'encouragea à nouveau la blonde.

Je me demandai encore quelle relation avait pu germer de leur collaboration et de leur statut de parrain et parrainée. A quel point Shikamaru était-il attaché à elle ? Je ferai tout pour améliorer leurs relations, peut-être qu'ainsi cette idiote oublierait un peu Sasuke. Et je le garderai pour m… euh… pour ma coéquipière, évidemment puisque Sasuke parrainait logiquement Sakura ! A quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de penser ? Sasuke n'est même pas beau, tout ce qu'il a de bien chez lui, j'ai exactement les mêmes traits physiques chez Neji… en mieux, évidemment ! Penser à autre chose ! Tout de suite !

J'encourageais à nouveau mon ami, pour éviter de songer au retard de mon coéquipier. Je me demandais s'il avait un peu changé. Et s'il avait été à la place de Neji, que ce serait-il passé ? Non ! J'ai dit que je ne devais plus penser à lui. Concentrons-nous sur le combat. Facile à dire lorsque Shikamaru ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Son adversaire dut penser la même chose car elle déclencha une terrible bourrasque dans sa direction, laquelle nous secoua également dans les gradins. Une ombre surgit de la position de mon ami pour aller toucher la blonde. Celle-ci exécuta une série de flip arrière et marqua le sol là où l'ombre finissait de s'étirer.

Shikamaru se contenta de fixer le ciel quelques instants, avant de s'accroupir sur le sol et de joindre ses mains en formant un sceau que je n'avais jamais vu. Puis il finit par rouvrir les yeux, une expression décidée sur le visage. Ça c'était le Shikamaru que je voulais voir ! Il porta une main à sa sacoche d'équipement. Au même moment la fille déclenchait une nouvelle attaque. Shikamaru d'abrita derrière un tronc le temps de la laisser passer. Il ne fit rien et elle s'énerve et attaque de nouveau. Un kunai traversa le nuage de poussière résiduel de l'offensive. Elle ouvrit son éventail pour conter le projectile qui retomba au sol. Ce faisant elle ne prêtait plus attention à l'ombre qui venait dans sa direction. Temari se retrancha derrière sa démarcation, mais les ombres avaient changées. Mais de nouveau elle évita l'attaque. Quoi que… Je remarquais qu'il manquait la veste de Shikamaru, elle ne se trouvait plus sur son dos. Je la vis flotter au ciel, posant une nouvelle ombre mouvante sur le terrain. Son coéquipier la prévint, alors que la veste qui flottait formait une ombre de plus en plus large.

Le parachute improvisé permis à Shikamaru de mener cette nouvelle phase de la bataille. Petit à petit la fille arriva à éviter les attaques de Shikamaru. Cependant je remarquais que les Getsuga de Kiba et Akamaru avaient créé des creux dans le sol, à où se trouvait Temari. Shikamaru l'avait guidée à l'endroit même où il y avait le plus de creux, donc d'ombres, mêmes infimes dont il pouvait se servir à sa guise. Un réseau compliqué d'ombres se situait au sol. La fille ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement sans en rencontrer une. Fier de sa conquête, mon ami l'emprisonna dans sa toile d'ombres. A trop regarder le ciel, elle en avait oublié de regarder le sol. Ou du moins de le regarder assez pour remarquer les aspérités laissées par le combat précédent, ce qu'avait fait Shikamaru. Un terrain qui n'est pas parfaitement plat ne peut être que rempli d'ombres minuscules dont il pouvait se rendre maître. Shikamaru marcha dans se direction, et elle fut forcée de lâcher son arme et de s'avancer à son tour.

_ Génial, finis-là ! lançais-je.

_ Vas-y ! cria Ino.

Avant que Shikamaru ne lève la main et ne déclare qu'il avait perdu et qu'il abandonnait.

_ Vainqueur : Temari !

Sur le terrain, Shikamaru s'étirait en faisant jouer ses muscles. Il devait être fatigué de tout cela, après tout, il n'avait fait que rester accroupi dans un coin et marcher jusqu'à l'ennemi. Il allait m'entendre ce con ! J'enjambais la rambarde sous les yeux désapprobateurs mais amusés de Neji. Je sauter en bas des gradins. En m'entendant sauter en criant son nom, il releva la tête, avant de rougir. J'étais en robe. Il avait certainement eu un aperçu de ma culotte d'autant plus que ma jupe pendue flottait autour de moi.

_ Débile ! lu lançais-je.

_ La ferme, grosse débile !

_ Hé !

_ C'est vrai, tu n'es pas grosse.

_ Ah ben je préfère… Hé ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'insultes.

_ Tu as commencé.

_ Pourquoi t'as jeté l'éponge comme ça ? T'étais en train de gagner !

_ On s'en fout… Je préfère qu'on regarde le prochain match tranquillement plutôt.

_ Le prochain ma… ? Ha !

Sasuke allait combattre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ça ! Voir à quel point MON entraînement avait été meilleur que le sien parce que j'avais eu deux professeurs. A nouveau l'attente fut interminable. Ou du moins Sasuke ne se présentant toujours pas, l'impatience du public momentanément distraite, était à présent à son comble.

Une feuille vola près de ma tête et je la fixai. Avant de voir un tourbillon se former à trois mètres, des feuilles volant en tous sens. Et ce fut avec une arrivée classieuse et dos à dos qu'ils arrivèrent : Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei !

_ Désolé pour ce retard, sincèrement… s'excusa notre professeur.

_ Ton nom ? demanda l'examinateur au brun.

_ Uchiha Sasuke.

_ T'en as mis du temps ! lui lançais-je. Je commençais à croire que t'avais peur de voir à quel point je t'avais dépassé dans tous les domaines !

_ Les civils se tiennent dans les gradins, répondit-il avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Que… Naruto !

_ Je crois que ta robe lui fait de l'effet, ricana Shikamaru à côté de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

_ On s'en fout, je ne l'ai pas mise pour toi. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre ? Toi aussi t'as changé de fringues depuis la dernière fois !

En entendant que je ne m'étais pas apprêtée pour sa royale venue, je perçus un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. J'eus envie de jouer avec ça.

_ Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu aie raté le marché nocturne.

_ Pourquoi, fit-il avec un sourire suffisant, tu voulais y aller avec moi ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, j'y suis allé avec Neji.

Il s'étrangla à moitié. Les adultes à nos côtés semblaient s'amuser de la scène. Mais nous ne pouvions poursuivre plus loin notre conversation. Le public attendait.

_ Tu essayes encore de faire des jaloux ? me demanda Shikamaru quand on s'éloigna.

_ Qui, moi ? C'est pas mon genre, plaisantais-je.

_ Dit la fille qui a encouragé Kiba pour mettre Neji en rogne. Pour qui tu vas être pour ce match. Je te préviens, je ne te connais plus si tu es pour ce taré qui a voulu buter Lee.

Derrière nous, je devinais Sasuke qui mâchait difficilement sa colère. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il me préparait pour la suite ! Mais avant d'avoir ces enfantillages, je voulais dire quelque chose d'autre au brun.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à régler avec toi.

Sur ces mots je m'éloignais avec Shikamaru. Ces mêmes mots avaient été prononcés par lui juste avant son match éliminatoire après la deuxième épreuve dans la forêt de la mort. Je savais ce qu'il avait sous-entendu à ce moment là. Il me trouvait encore incapable de me défendre, et il n'avait pas pu assister au match que j'avais eu contre Kiba. Je me demandai ce qu'il aurait pu me dire en nous voyant couverts de sang. Oui, je voulais me battre contre lui. Mais pas seulement. J'avais des problèmes d'ordre sentimental à régler avec lui. Ainsi que des relations pour améliorer notre travail d'équipe.

_ Gaara ! Descends ! ordonna l'examinateur.

_ Naruto, va doucement dans les escaliers, se plaignit Shikamaru en se tenant l'épaule.

_ Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir poussé en bas ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

_ Rien ne sert de se presser dans la vie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir environnant. Cette pression, je l'avais déjà sentie quelque part. Je m'immobilisai. Sans le couloir, je distinguais la silhouette de Gaara et de deux autres Shinobi. Alors que mon coéquipier arrivait à mes côtés, je sus qu'il allait les tuer. J'entendis distinctement le sable se répandre hors de la gourde, le cri des deux hommes et le son des os qui craquent. Je sentis mes jambes trembler. Bientôt elles ne me porteraient plus. Les murs avaient été repeints littéralement avec du sang. Et l'odeur âcre de la mort se mêlait à celle métallique de l'hémoglobine. JE ne pouvais plus bouger. Ma terreur à la vue du Jinchuuriki de Suna me repris. C'était impossible que Sasuke gagne cette rencontre. Je voulais courir pour le prévenir, mais mes muscles étaient paralysés par l'effroi. Quand le roux passa entre Shikamaru et moi, j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il n'eut aucune réaction. Ne se rappelait-il pas de notre proximité dans la clairière la semaine précédente ? Je tombais sur la marche derrière moi, de même que mon ami tandis que la menace s'éloignait.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement parti, je m'accrochai à Shikamaru comme une désespérée et me mis à pleurer contre son épaule sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je ne parvenais pas à aligner une pensée cohérente. Les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer, baignant mes joues et son maillot en maille. Mes yeux emplis d'effroi se reflétèrent dans les siens, et il me serra contre lui en me berçant doucement. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que lui !

_ S'il n'avait pas croisé la route de ces deux types-là avant nous, murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux, tentant de réprimer ses frissons de peur et de soulagement mêlés, nous serions probablement morts à l'heure où je te parle… Je n'ai jamais vu un type avec aussi peu d'hésitation. Même Sasuke est en danger. Tu te souviens de ses menaces à l'hôpital ? Il ne nous as pas tué malgré l'opportunité qu'il nous a laissé.

_ En fait, je crois qu'on ne l'intéresse plus pour le moment. En ce moment celui qui peut lui donner ce sentiment d'être en vie c'est Uchiha Sasuke. On doit prévenir Kakashi-sensei ! décidais-je en me levant brusquement. Il faut arrêter ce match.

Je voulais que Sasuke vive. Et que Gaara soit délivré de sa folie qui le minait. Je me mis à courir dans le couloir. Le plus important n'était pas ma petite personne ni mes peurs. Le plus important c'était la vie de mon coéquipier. J'essuyais mes yeux d'un geste rageur. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre le couloir, je tombais à nouveau sur le membre des services spéciaux suspect de tout à l'heure. Je le reconnaissais aux motifs son masque. Ce qui m'avait frappé était que je ne connaissais pas ces marques alors qu'Ebisu m'avait fait apprendre par cœur les membres qui composaient l'ANBU en fonction des marques sur leur masque qui indiquaient leur grade. L'homme mystérieux me barrait la route. Et Shikamaru était trop loin pour que je puisse espérer du renfort de sa part. Je n'hésitais pas et passais à l'action. Il était rapide et fort, je l'étais aussi. Du moins l'étais-je lorsque je portais le tenue adéquate, ma robe me ralentissait suffisamment pour qu'il prenne le lead de notre confrontation. Sa main percuta mon épaule, et je sentis quelque chose se déchirer sans que ma peau ne soit atteinte. Mon bas avait cessé de bouger. Il n'avait pas visé le muscle mais les nerfs. C'était totalement différent des attaques de Neji, car je ressentais la douleur. Profitant de mon état et de la situation en ma défaveur, il saisit mes poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête.

_ Tu ne peux pas arrêter le plan à ce stade, Naruto-kun. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Naruto-chan. Dire que de stupides bandages m'avaient abusés.

_ Non… murmurais-je. Kabuto ? Mais je croyais…

Je me rappelai la lueur de folie dans ses yeux et l'envie de meurtre qui avait effrayé les ninjas d'Ame dans la forêt de la mort. Bien sûr que j'avais découvert sa duplicité. Mais mon esprit avait refusé d'y croire. Je ne vivais décidément pas dans un monde merveilleux rempli de gens sympathiques.

_ Et je vais régler le problème, avant que l'envie ne te prenne de faire appel à Kyuubi.

Sa main recouverte de chakra vert percuta mon visage. D'un seul coup, mes yeux se fermèrent et je me mis à dormir. Visiblement, je ne pourrai pas voir Sasuke avant un long moment… Et tout devint noir. Encore.

* * *

_Après la fixette T-shirt mouillée voici la fixette "je ne dois plus copier le manga" par laquelle je me vois forcée d'enlever des passages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto pour y mettre les miens! Technique de l'inconscience (déjà utilisée pour terminer plusieurs chapitres). A quand la redite du séjour à l'hôpital?  
_


	15. Anger and sorrow

_Hey, encore un long chapitre rien que pour vous! Après je sens que je vais ralentir un peu laproduction et meconsacrer un peu plus à mes études. Bande de veinards..._

_**Miss:** Bon ben là c'est Sasuke qui avance par rapport aux deux autres, je vais encore te mettre en difficulté de choisir.  
_

_**lala:** J'ai essayé de déployer les sentiments de Naruto par rapport à ses parents mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça ait bien fonctionné. Sinon, oui il y aura bien le combat face à Gaara.  
_

_**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape:** Moi? Piquer des choses dans Buffy? Jamais voyons... (C'est pas comme si j'étais en train de m'enfiler les épisodes et que j'en étais dans la saison 4 en anglais sans sous-titres... nooooon). Alors rien que pour toi j'ai mis une autre allusion dans ce chapitre.  
_

_**Kaerizaki:** Merci de tes encouragements, je tiendrais compte de tes conseils.  
_

_**dj:** OUI je fais le combat contre Gaara (j'ai fouillé trois manga pour mes infos sur le déroulement de la bataille, je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps de recherche).  
_

_**Piika**: Alors l'expression de Temari, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Naruto énerve son frère et provoque sa transformation avant la mise en place du plan.  
_

_**Sangoney:** Merci, d'ailleurs faudrait que je change le ratio jeux vidéos/écriture/dodo/études  
_

_**Chouquette:** L'excitation est à son comble, à ce que je vois.  
_

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Évidemment, je n'allais pas encore tirer sur le fil "Neji est un psychopathe", j'aurais eu des fangirls en furie.  
_

_**Stormtrooper2:** LEs réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre  
_

_**Tayame Hatake:** La scène avec Jiraya? Au début elle servait un peu de charnière pour la suite, mais je suis contente que quelqu'un l'aime.  
_

* * *

« _Je le sens… Il fait son mouvement… Ichibi est en train de se réveiller… DEBOUT GAMINE _! »

Le chakra de Kyuubi se répandit d'un seul coup dans mes muscles paralysés, raccordant les nerfs servant à la mobilité. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Alerté, la personne accroupie à mes côtés me secoua brutalement par l'épaule.

_ Kakashi-sensei ! Naruto se réveille.

_ Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais le dissiper ce Genjutsu, grommela la voix ennuyée de Shikamaru.

_ Comme si je ne venais pas de te mordre pour te réveiller ! grogna un chien.

Oh putain, je suis tombée où ? Y'a des chiens qui parlent. Pour continuer dans le monde de l'absurde, le garçon le plus mignon de notre génération m'a fait une super déclaration dans les escaliers. Ah et oui, il parait que je suis la fille du Yondaime. Donc je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, je viens juste d'apprendre que mon père décédé est la même personne qui m'a enfermé un démon dans le ventre. Je pourrais ne jamais lui pardonner ! Mais en même temps il était mort, alors la conversation avec l'au-delà était compromise. Quoi que… Un père Hokage, et le plus fort des quatre ? Ah, j'étais la meilleure ! Je devais avoir le pouvoir dans le sang. Qui avait la classe ! Hein ? Hein ? J'étais la meilleure ! Et puis personne ne m'avait rien dit, et surtout pas ce vieux gâteux de Jiraya ou ces grenouilles stupides ! Ni même le vieux Sandaime ! Ah mais on se foutait bien de ma gueule dans ce pays de merde, non seulement on ne me dit rien à propos du démon dans mon ventre, et on ne me dit pas non plus que c'est mon propre père qui l'a transféré dans mon ventre. Qu'est ce qui manque à ce charmant tableau de famille, une mère psychopathe ?

« Je dirais une mère qui a été Jinchuuriki avant toi et qui es morte durant l'opération de scellage par Minato alors que j'essayais de détruire le village en étant contrôlé par un type qui a fondé le village de Konoha il y a quatre-vingts ans. »

« Waw, quand on verse dans l'irréaliste, tu te poses, toi. Y'a même pas une chance sur un million pour qu'une telle théorie soit vraie ! »

« Théorie, ouais… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais Ichibi est en train de se réveiller »

« Tu veux dire que Gaara est resté en mode 'taré assoiffé de sang' ? »

« Je veux juste dire que la situaton est encore pire. »

« Avoue, tu veux juste te foutre sur la gueule avec Ichibi ! »

« Ah tu m'énerves, Gaki, va te faire voir si c'est comme ça ! »

« Euh… Kyuubi ? »

« … »

« Je… Je plaisantais… »

« … »

« Ha ha ha ! C'était drôle… Hein ? Ça… ça n'a pas l'air de prendre… »

« … »

« Mais qu'il est susceptible ce démon ! »

_ OY, NARUTOOOOO ! beugla Sakura à mon oreille. TU COMPTES RÊVER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?

_ Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Pakkun la mordre, suggéra Shikamaru.

J'entendais comme des bruits de lutte résonner d'un bout à l'autre de l'arène. Et pourtant, aucun des spectateurs dans les gradins ne faisait le moindre bruit. Ils semblaient tous comme endormis.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se pas… commençais-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Je sentis la menace arriver derrière moi. Le temps que Sakura me crie de faire attention, je m'étais déjà levée, et mon corps entrainé pour me faire intégrer les services spéciaux avait déjà réagi. Un ninja masqué arborant l'emblème d'Oto me visait par derrière. Sans même le regarder, ma main avait bloqué le bras qui tenait son kunai. Je pivotai sur mes appuis pour lui faire face, tordant son bras sans aucune difficulté. Shikamaru, Sakura et le chien (Pakkun c'était lui ? On était tirés d'affaire, tiens !) se mirent en formation, surveillant les différents autres angles d'attaque. L'homme masqué me regarda dans les yeux et j'y lus de la stupéfaction.

_ Comment une simple civil peut… ?

_ Surprise, je suis juste pas en tenue !

Toujours en le tenant de ma main droite, je fis pivoter ma jambe gauche, m'en servant comme appui pour percuter sa tête d'un puissant coup de talon du pied droit. Sous la violence du choc, son corps partit valdinguer en direction du mur d'enceinte et je le lâchai, pris appui sur les mains et le percutai au niveau du sternum de la pointe de mes pieds joints. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre son souffle, je m'étais déjà remise en garde. Sa cage thoracique craqua, ainsi que le mur derrière lui lorsque mon genou droit enfonça une nouvelle fois sa poitrine. Le mur explosa derrière lui, et il chût. L'affrontement était terminé.

_ Naruto… souffla Shikamaru, impressionné par mes talents.

_ Encore plus rapide que pendant nos entrainements, fit une Sakura interloquée.

Je fis jouer mes muscles et m'étirai. Mon dos craqua ainsi qu'une de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas d'arme à ma portée. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, je me précipitai sur le banc où dormaient Hinata, Choji et Ino, et dérobais à la blonde une sacoche remplie d'armes de jet que je fixai solidement à ma ceinture. Nous n'avions visiblement pas le temps pour que je trouve une tenue adéquate au combat. Un autre adversaire surgit face à moi, et je parai ses coups de poing, mes mains s'appliquèrent sur sa poitrine et je poussai suffisamment fort pour le projeter par-dessus le parapet. Avant de réfléchir, je réagis à l'arrivée soudaine d'un ennemi derrière moi qui reçut un coup de pied retourné dans l'abdomen, ce qui l'envoya bouler contre un banc. Son dos le percuta avec force, et je lui lançai un kunai en plein cœur. Une fleur rouge s'épanouit sur son torse alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

_ Il est mort, gémit Sakura.

_ Hé, on ne joue plus Sakura. Ces types veulent nous tuer !

L'un d'eaux menaça la rose. Elle était en état de choc et ne pouvait par conséquent assurer sa défense. Malheureusement je me retrouvai à nouveau aux prises avec le gars que j'avais fait passer par-dessus bord, et qui n'avait pas apprécié ce traitement. Un éclair vert et noir me frôla et je reconnus Gai-Sensei qui fit passer le ninja menaçant Sakura par l'ouverture que j'avais pratiquée dans le mur précédemment. La brèche s'agrandit brusquement sous les coups puissants du maître d'arme. Kakashi apparut entre Sakura et Shikamaru tandis que ma lame cisaillait la gorge de mon adversaire. Alors qu'il retombait au sol, son sang gicla sur mon visage. Je saisis une serviette en papier dans un sac plastique de Choji et m'essuyais.

_ Bravo, Naruto, je savais que j'avais eu raison de te faire former par Ebisu. Avec de telles performances à ce stade contre des ninjas de niveau Chuunin voire plus, tu vas gagner ton masque en un rien de temps.

_ Merci Kakashi-sensei !

_ Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! Comment fais tu pour avoir des élèves aussi merveilleux ?

_ Les vôtres sont très bien aussi Gai-sensei, répliquais-je pour le faire taire.

_ En un mois Sasuke et toi avez appris plus que mes Genins en un an de formation !

_ Pas le temps de discuter, l'ennemi continue d'attaquer. Je vous explique la mission et vous passez par ce trou immédiatement après. Rattrapez Sasuke et arrêtez-le ! Trouvez vous un endroit sûr et n'en bougez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

_ Il s'est passé quoi avec Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Je t'expliquerai en route, déclara Sakura.

Nous bondîmes par l'ouverture, rapidement suivis par Shikamaru et le chien. Immédiatement nous dûmes louvoyer entre les rues encombrés de shinobi qui se battaient et de serpents géants qi détruisaient les bâtiments publics. Sérieux, quand les méchants s'y mettaient, ils nous en mettaient plein la vue. Nous on n'avait pas de plans aussi machiavéliques, et on ne détruisait pas tout ce qui se trouvait sur notre passage. Durant ce temps là, Sakura me résumait le combat avorté entre Sasuke et Gaara, ce dernier qui s'enfuyait après avoir été profondément blessé par une technique de Ninjutsu ultra puissante que Kakashi avait apprise à Sasuke, et enfin cette histoire d'alliance entre Suna et Oto, avec Orochimaru combattant le Sandaime Hokage. De toute notre équipe, seul Shikamaru ne se sentait pas intéressé par l'idée de ramener Sasuke, après tout, ils n'étaient pas coéquipiers, s'étaient vaguement fréquentés en classe, l'un étant premier en tout, et l'autre trop fainéant pour vouloir répondre aux tests écrits. La seule chose qui nous liait avec Pakkun et Shikamaru était l'ordre de mission donné par Kakashi. Ma première mission de rang A !

Avant de partir dans la forêt, je me retournai quelques secondes pour contempler le visage de mon père à jamais gravé dans la falaise surplombant la ville. De là, je savais qu'il veillerait toujours sur moi, et qu'un jour, je serai à ses côtés, veillant sur la vie des futurs aspirants ninja.

_ Souhaite-moi bonne chance, lui souris-je.

Je rattrapai le groupe en quelques longues foulées. Soudain le chien s'arrêta. Il avait flairé quelque chose ! Immédiatement il nous enjoignit à le suivre sur une sente qui partait entre deux arbres. Puis il accéléra brusquement. Je n'eus aucun mal à le rattraper, mais nous étions tous les deux ralentis par nos coéquipiers, ceux-ci n'ayant pas la même endurance que nous (dixit Sakura), ou bien subissant le contrecoup de leur match (dixit Shikamaru). Le chien ninja nous indiqua que huit hommes étaient à nous trousses. Avant d'en repérer un neuvième servant à déjouer les embuscades.

_ Vous êtes à la traine derrière ! criais-je.

_ Bien que l'ennemi ne nous ait pas localisé, ils gagnent rapidement du terrain sur nous ! prévint le canidé.

_ Quelle poisse ! gémit le fainéant. Vraisemblablement ils sont tous très au-dessus du niveau de Chuunin. S'ils nous rattrapent nous seront exterminés !

_ Et Naruto en a éliminé trois comme pour rire ! s'exclama Sakura.

_ Et je suis en robe, et quasiment sans équipement, surenchéris-je.

_ Ce n'est pas fini l'auto congratulation ? dit le chien. Mais la gamine blonde a raison, vous manquez cruellement de capacités !

_ Il faut tendre une embuscade, déclara Sakura.

_ Mauvaise idée, répondit le chien. Je vous rappelle qu'ils travaillent pour Orochimaru.

_ On a aucune chance, alors, fit Shikamaru. Ceux qui fuient doivent être très discrets pour ne pas gâcher le piège, d'autre part ils doivent pouvoir se placer de façon à organiser une riposte sans pouvoir se faire prendre. Pour la première condition, le flair d'un chien ninja devrait suffire. Cependant pour la deuxième, nos adversaires et nous avons une connaissance équivalente du terrain. Il y a trop d'inconnues pour que le plan fonctionne correctement ! Ce sont des hommes surentraînés et prêts à nous tuer.

_ Effectivement, dis-je. Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu penser à tout cela en si peu de temps.

_ C'est normal, tu n'as pas été dotée d'un cerveau à la naissance !

_ De toute manière il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose rapidement, ils vont bientôt nous localiser précisément ! intervint Pakkun, mettant fin à notre début de dispute.

_ Et qu'est-ce que nous avons face à eux ? Une demeurée. Une fille sans talents particuliers. Un chien. Et le plus grand froussard que cette terre n'ait jamais porté. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Sakura.

_ Il faut faire une fausse embuscade histoire de les retarder, en retournant leur prudence contre eux. Cependant le leurre a toutes les chances de mourir. Qui est partant ? Le seul qui ne peut pas le faire est le chien, car il est capital pour retrouver Sasuke. Je ne vois que moi pour faire ce travail !

_ Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas ! m'écriais-je.

_ Ah, depuis le temps que j'attendais de tels cris du cœur de la part d'une fille. J'ai l'impression que ce seront les derniers que j'aurais. Partez !

_ On compte sur toi ! répondit Sakura.

Il tournoya autour d'une branche et s'y accroupit. Je le laissais s'éloigner un bon moment. Puis réfléchis. J'aurais largement le temps de rattraper le groupe si je me servais de Kage Bunshin. Si la mission constituait seulement à rattraper Sasuke et à le convaincre de revenir, Sakura serait largement suffisante, si je lui adjoignais l'aide de mes clones. La seule chose qui pourrait arriver serait qu'il résiste par la force, là, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de revenir en arrière. Mais je savais également que Shikamaru ne pourrait se débrouiller seul. Du moins pourrait-il retenir l'ennemi avec sa technique de manipulation des ombres, encore fallait-il repérer les positions de l'ennemi. Et puis il y avait ce neuvième qui était censé les prémunir contre les embuscades. Mon ami n'avait pas assez de chakra pour tenir. Que faire ?

_ J'ai une idée, déclarais-je tout à coup. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

Mes clones partirent directement en direction de Shikamaru. Je saurai ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'ils disparaitraient. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon ami sans une sécurité. Ils avaient un moyen de déjouer les embuscades ? Nous aussi. Quelques instants plus tard Pakkun déclara que nos poursuivants avaient stoppé leur course. Je soupirai de soulagement. Quelques temps après, mes clones désactivés m'envoyèrent les informations.

Shikamaru avait effectivement fait un excellent travail, en simulant nos traces de pas et celles de Pakkun à l'aide de morceaux de bois. Malheureusement son ombre n'avait attrapé que huit des neuf poursuivants. Sans hésiter, mes clones étaient apparus sur le terrain, et avaient entrepris d'éliminer les huit ninjas au sol. Puis ils s'étaient disséminés dans la clairière. Après avoir râlé contre moi car je le privais de son moment de gloire, il avait attendu, tous les sens en alerte la venue du dernier ninja. Je n'avais pas pu le repérer immédiatement car il s'était caché dans un des arbres. Mais partant du principe qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et qu'il subissait les mêmes désirs qu'eux, j'avais utilisé le Harem no Jutsu pour le débusquer. Et cela n'avait pas manqué, il avait saigné du nez devant la vingtaine de nymphettes blondes et nues qui paradaient dans la forêt. Avant que j'aie pu le frapper, quelqu'un l'avait déjà éliminé. Asuma-sensei était apparu sur le terrain, le cadavre sous son bras. Reprenant ma forme normale, mes clones l'avaient salués tandis qu'il emmenait avec lui un Shikamaru épuisé.

_ Il va bien annonçais-je à Sakura et Pakkun. Heureusement qu'il avait immobilisé l'ennemi, mes clones n'auraient pas pu éliminer ces gus autrement. Mais nous avions de la chance Qu'Asuma-sensei se trouve dans les parages.

Nous continuions à avancer. Le chien nous indiqua que Sasuke avait combattu dans les parages contre la fille à l'éventail et que Shino avait affronté le marionnettiste pervers. Malgré mon envie de m'assurer si le garçon aux insectes allait bien, je ne pouvais qu'aller de l'avant. La pression qu'exerçait Ichibi se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir peur. La moindre hésitation pouvait tous nous tuer. Au loin nous aperçûmes la silhouette déformée par son sable de Gaara. Visiblement chacun des deux garçons avaient donné du fil à retordre à son adversaire. Mais lorsque je vis Sasuke gémissant sur une branche, des marques noires couvrant son bras gauche et une partie de son visage, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'élançai. Je vis le garçon à la gourde de sable bondir vers mon rival. Il n'arriverait pas avant moi. J'arrivai en face de lui et mon pied le frappa violemment au visage. Il s'écrasa sur une branche plus loin. Tandis que Sakura relevait Sasuke, je m'approchai de la zone de combat. Derrière moi mon coéquipier gémit :il était sacrément mal en point. De toute notre équipe, je devais bien être la seule capable de me battre. J'allai devoir laisser la vie de Sasuke à Sakura et à un chien, je plaçais bien trop d'espoirs sur cette combinaison hasardeuse.

_ Maître Kakashi avait pourtant dit que tu n'avais plus à te soucier de cette marque ! s'inquiétait Sakura.

Quelle marque ? Est-ce que cela avait à voir avec l'inquiétude de Sakura pour Sasuke au moment de l'examen Chuunin ?

_ Euh, je ne suis pas dressé pour le combat, moi, signala le chien ninja.

Bon, rectification, je laissai la vie de Sasuke entre les mains de Sakura, une hypothèse encore plus hasardeuse de la précédente. Sasuke gémit et cria en se tenant l'épaule. Sakura ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'être présente et le soutenir dans l'effort. J'allais prendre le commandement de notre unité. J'ordonnai à mes coéquipiers de se mettre à couvert, la zone risquait d'être salement endommagée si je devais affronter le Bijuu ici et maintenant. J'enjoignais ensuite le chien à prévenir Kakashi, au cas où la situation tournerait mal. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir totalement gérer la situation. Surtout si je devais faire appel à Kyuubi. Dans ce cas, j'avais quelque chose à leur demander.

_ Sakura, Sasuke, est-ce que vous me faites confiance sur ce coup ci ?

_ Pas de problème, me répondit la rose.

_ Je peux difficilement faire autrement, grogna le brun.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je vais devoir utiliser des techniques dangereuses, et je crains soit de vous blesser, soit de vous faire peur au point que… Bon sang, c'est si dur à dire.

_ Quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi, me répondit la fille.

_ Comme si tu pouvais réussir à me faire peur.

_ Sasuke, tu as vu comment Gaara s'est transformé, n'est-ce pas ? Sakura m'a dit que tu t'étais immobilisé pendant le combat. Tu as assisté à sa transformation. La sensation que tu as eue à ce moment là, tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Je…

_ Je vais peut-être vous faire subir exactement la même. Je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

_ Ne sois pas défaitiste, tu l'as assommé en un coup de pied.

_ Il va se relever dans pas longtemps, crois moi, je sais ce que ça fait. Quoi que les dernières fois qu'on s'est retrouvé face à face j'ai failli mourir. Alors je préfère vous dire mon plus grand secret maintenant.

_ Quel secret ? Être une fille n'était pas ton plus grand secret ? se moqua Sasuke.

_ Il y a treize ans, un démon a attaqué le village de Konoha. Afin de protéger les villageois, celui-ci a été enfermé dans un réceptacle.

_ Tout le monde sait ça, fit Sasuke.

_ Le réceptacle, c'est moi.

Le silence me répondit. Ils étaient sans doute trop choqués par ma révélation.

_ Récemment, j'ai appris que la même personne qui a sauvé le village, et a scellé Kyuubi no Yôko dans mon corps n'est autre que mon propre père, le Yondaime.

_ Naruto… Sakura appela mon nom.

_ Si jamais je ne m'en sort pas, fuyez et laissez moi ici. Une belle fin pour un enfant maudit haï de tous.

_ Naruto, je crois en toi, déclara Sakura.

_ Merci, fis-je en essuyant une poussière qui m'irritait l'œil. Oui, une poussière, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais des larmes perlant au bord de mes paupières sinon ?

_ Naruto, déclara Sasuke. Si tu as des larmes à verser, gardes les pour plus tard. Et maintenant botte-lui le cul !

_ Toi… fit Gaara en se relevant, j'aurais vraiment dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

_ Quoi, ça fait combien maintenant. Cinq fois ?

Il se jeta en avant, et je l'évitai sans peine. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait. Je ne pus que vois le sable et le garçon continuer leur course vers mes compagnons. Avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait, Sakura se dressa en travers le la route du monstre. La détermination que je lus dans ses yeux me fit chaud au cœur, en même temps qu'elle me blessa. Aura-t-elle jamais cette expression quand viendra le moment de me protéger ? L'amour juvénile qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke était magnifique. Le bras monstrueux du Jinchuuriki la heurta en pleine poitrine et elle fut plaquée contre un arbre. Il se trouvait juste au dessus de Sasuke. Mais lui aussi avait été secoué par la lueur d'amour dans les yeux de la belle. Il se tint la tête de sa main libre et encore humaine. Je profitai de cette ouverture pour récupérer Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fui ? engueulais-je Sakura.

_ Pour Sasuke… et pour toi…

_ Que représentent-ils pour toi ? me demanda Gaara.

_ Ce sont mes amis, lui répondis-je.

Mes yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux cyans. Je ne cherchai même plus la gentillesse qu'il y avait eu ce soir là quand nous nous étions embrassés. Ma seule envie était de lui faire payer. Et mis à part de la peur, de la pitié ou de la tendresse, je n'avais jamais eu ce regard avec lui, sans me trouver sous le contrôle de Kyuubi. Gaara plissa son œil humain de rage. Puis le sable se resserra autour du corps de Sakura et elle hurla.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Je serrai les dents et bondit vers lui. Une langue de sable vint changer ma trajectoire, je l'évitai, me servant d'elle comme appui, perdant mes chaussures englouties par le sable au passage. Je courus le long du bras de sable. Mes pieds enrobés de chakra de type Suiton laissant des marques sombres sur le sable. Je bondis et fis mine de viser sa tête. Il plaça son sable en bouclier. Je m'en servis comme tremplin, exécutai un salto avant jusqu'à me trouver à la verticale de Sakura.

_ Suiton, Mizu Rappa !

_ Encore et toujours cette technique, se moqua le monstre.

Ouais, sauf qu'elle est assez efficace contre toi, connard. Je parvins à sectionner le sable au ras du corps de Sakura. Malheureusement, une fois mouillé, il formait une coque dure. Je m'excusai intérieurement envers Sakura alors que je glissai le long du tronc pour casser la coque. Le coup de pied que j'envoyai la brisa, brisa également le tronc derrière, et heureusement que j'avais visé entre les jambes de Sakura, parce que sinon, elle serait morte. Je récupérais son corps avant de foncer vers Sasuke. Je déposai le corps de notre coéquipière à côté de lui.

_ Cette fois allez vous cacher dans un endroit sûr, ordonnais-je.

_ Naruto, depuis quand est-tu aussi forte ?

_ Hah ! C'est vraiment la première fois que tu me regardes combattre ou quoi ? J'ai travaillé dur pendant longtemps pour arriver à ce niveau. Et si je suis en train de te rattraper, tu devrais sérieusement t'interroger sur tes motivations au combat.

Gaara voyant qu'il n'était parvenu à rien s'essaya à augmenter ses pouvoirs par ailleurs déjà démoniaques. Son autre bras se recouvrit de sable et une queue lui passa, seules ses jambes restaient encore humaines. Des excroissances jaillirent de ses bras croisés, et je reconnus les shurikens de sable, quoi que ceux-ci soient plus rapides et plus compacts que ceux que j'avais vus lorsque je me trouvais avec Neji. Sasuke s'aplatit sur la branche afin de limiter le plus possible la zone exposée. Je me contentais de les éviter de quelques pas et torsions du corps. Quoi, c'était tout ? Je regardai la créature dans les yeux. Même monstrueux, ils reflétaient la même détresse que Gara avait eu à son habitude, la même détresse qu'avant. Il fallait que je nous éloigne de Sasuke et Sakura. Pakkun réapparut rapidement dans la zone.

_ Impossible de s'éloigner, il y a trop de ninja d'Oto dans les bois. Des shinobi sont en train de les éliminer mais cela prend du temps, m'annonça le chien. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc !

_ Ça ? C'est Gaara, un ninja de Suna. Il est juste en train de se transformer en un horrible monstre. Il est totalement happé par l'obscurité.

_ Je vais rester avec toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est le moyen le plus sûr de ne pas mourir.

Le chien s'installa tranquillement sur ma tête et je grognais.

_ T'as intérêt à bien t'accrocher. Et si jamais un soldat d'Oto se pointe…

Des bouches s'ouvrirent sur le corps du monstre mi –homme, mi-sable. Un vent terrible se leva, balayant les arbres et érodant l'écorce comme pour rire. Je ne parvins pas à garder ma position stable. Mes pieds moites glissaient sur le bois. Je fus emportée et heurtais un arbre douloureusement. Je me relevais avec difficulté, décrochant des échardes de mes épaules nues et de la plante de mes pieds. Je décrochai Pakkun de son perchoir, préférant le glisser sous mon bras, car il était difficile de me mouvoir avec ses griffes fouillant mon cuir chevelu pour se retenir de bouger. Je ne me ferais pas avoir par ce type ! Je me battrais jusqu'à la fin, ne l'avais-je pas promis à mes amis ?

_ Eh bien ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? se moqua Gaara. Regarde-toi, tu es incapable de me toucher !

Une nouvelle salve fut lancée dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec ce chien à mes côtés. Je le laissai sur la branche. Je pensais avoir trouvé le point faible de la créature : entre la carcasse de sable et le corps de Gaara. Malheureusement il n'y avait que ses jambes d'exposées, alors la seule partie que je pouvais espérer atteindre était la base de sa queue. Je m'élançai de branche en branche, tournoyant dans les airs. Du coin de l'œil je vis les deux blessés en état de semi-conscience tenter de se protéger l'un l'autre. Bien une idée de Sasuke, ça, jouer les durs. Et Sakura et son amour pour lui. Je me demandai quand elle se réveillerait et constaterait que l'admiration et l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient pas assez fortes pour être appelées comme de l'amour. Elle l'adulait parce qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il jouait les mauvais garçons à l'âme torturée. Mais elle ne ferait que se détruire avec lui lorsque l'explosion surviendrait. Je bondis sur une branche, un shuriken de sable frôla ma jambe, l'écorchant douloureusement. Je serrai les dents, ce genre de blessures n'était rien. Je finis par avoir un bon angle de vue sur ma cible. Je lançai de nouveau un Mizu Rappa qui durcit sa croute de sable, lançant dans un timing impeccable un kunai qui alla se planter en plein dans le mille. Avec son corps immobilisé de la sorte, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter quoi que ce soit. D'un coup de pied rageur, j'enfonçai la lame le plus profondément et y accrochai une note explosive. Son bras de sable me toucha au visage. Je crachai du sang, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

_ Et boom ! murmurais-je au vent.

L'explosion m'envoya directement sur le brun, et j'écrasai Sasuke sous moi. Bizarre je les croyais sur une autre branche. Quoi, dans son état il aurait sauté pour me réceptionner ? Il était taré ! Au loin je vis le sable s'écouler le long du corps du roux, formant une masse informe.

_ En quoi es tu meilleure que d'habitude, loser ? pantela Sasuke derrière moi. Malgré toutes tes cabrioles tu n'as réussi à le toucher qu'une seule fois. Cette fois ce ne sera pas comme au pays des vagues, je ne serais pas là pour surveiller tes arrières.

_ Oh, mais tu avais l'air de beaucoup le faire récemment, surveiller mes arrières, Sasuke, lui répondis-je d'un ton cynique. Et je ne parle pas que du fait que tu me protèges alors que je n'ai rien demandé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu passes ton temps à mater mes fesses ! J'essayais de le dire d'une manière détournée, une sorte de blague, « surveiller mes arrières »…

_ Ce serait plus facile si tu ne portais pas ce genre de vêtements !

_ Elle est très bien ma robe, tu es juste jaloux que je ne la porte pas pour toi !

_ Tu as raison, je suis jaloux. Mais maintenant je vais te demander de prendre Sakura et le chien ninja avec toi. Tu en as déjà trop fait. Enfuis-toi le plus loin possible. Dans mon état actuel, je suis presque certain de pouvoir le retarder un peu.

_ Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ? Tu tiens à peine debout !

_ Une fois j'ai tout perdu… Je ne veux plus voir mourir sous mes yeux… Des amis qui comptent tant pour moi…

_ Tu as raison, on ne devient vraiment fort qu'en se battant pour les êtres qui comptent pour nous. Et c'est pour cela que je vous protégerais. A n'importe quel prix.

« _Viens donc stupide démon ! T'as un loyer à payer pour vivre dans mon ventre ! Essayes donc de me posséder !_ »

Je malaxai mon chakra mêlé à celui de Kyuubi. Mes blessures se résorbaient tandis qu'un cercle de puissance se formait autour de moi. Sasuke recula, repoussé par la puissance que je dégageais. Si une seule Naruto est parvenue à le toucher une fois, combien pour un millier ?

_ Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

Le moindre espace, la moindre branche se trouva peuplée d'une Naruto en tenue d'été. Tous les spectateurs de la scène ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils ne me croyaient pas capables d'une telle force, n'est-ce pas ? Un halo rouge recouvrit les mains et les pieds nus des clones, sans pour autant être les flammes de Kyuubi. J'avais le monstre sous mon contrôle.

_ D'où… D'où sortent tous ces clones… ? s'étonna Gaara.

_ Tu te rappelles ces poings et ces pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as intérêt à sortir ta super défense, car je ne vais pas y aller mollo !

Je bondis avec mes clones dans tous les directions, certains crachant des trombes d'eau pour durcir et disperser le sable, d'autres qui rouaient le monstre de coup. Chacun d'eux était une vengeance contre le mal qu'il avait fait à mes compagnons. Après l'explosion, il était encore immobilisé, et j'en profitai. Je le délogeais de sa branche comme je l'avais fait durant le combat avec Neji. L'armure de sable épais qui recouvrait le corps du garçon perdait de sa stabilité et s'amollissait. Il finit par s'écraser au sol, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je partis à sa poursuite.

_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? me défia-t-il.

Il poussa un terrible hurlement. Et le sable s'étendit dans toutes les directions avec brusquerie. Je fus touchée au ventre. Il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant. Quelques organes avaient dû changer de place avec ce coup. Je parvins malgré tout à me rétablir sur une branche et fus forcée de m'appuyer sur le mur. Un goût métallique empli ma bouche. Je toussai, et trouvai du sang sur ma main. La régénération de Kyuubi peinait à suivre, peut-être que je devrais prendre un peu plus de son chakra ? Un monstre énorme fait de sable était devant nous, écrasant les arbres alentours.

_« C'est Ichibi »_

_« Merci j'avais deviné, je suis pas conne non plus. »_

_« Ben… »_

_« Oh et puis je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule toi, alors retourne bouder ! »_

Des langues de sable vinrent m'attaquer, mais je n'avais pas encore récupéré avec toutes ces attaques des clones. A ce stade là, mon bras allait être broyé. Comme avant, j'utilisai la technique de la prison aqueuse sur mon propre corps déjà fortement éprouvé pour me débarrasser de ce sable. Puis je retournai vers mes coéquipiers. Avec un monstre de cette taille, je ne faisais pas le poids seul. Et hors de question de faire confiance à Kyuubi, il était déjà peu probable de survivre dans de telles conditions, alors mieux valait fuir.

_ Pakkun, où en est l'élimination des ninjas d'Oto ?

_ Impossible de se frayer un passage, même si Ichibi les effraye, c'est comme s'ils avaient formé un cercle autour de lui, je ne serai pas étonné qu'ils le lancent contre le village ! Il faut l'arrêter avant.

_ Facile à dire avec un truc aussi énorme ! Je ne connais rien qui fasse cette tai…

En fait si j'en connaissais un. Je dégageai le tissu de ma robe qui collait à mon corps trempé d'eau avant de me concentrer sur les signes. Sanglier. Chien. Coq. Singe. Chèvre. Espérons que cette combinaison soit la bonne. J'apposai ma main sur la branche.

_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Je venais d'invoquer le puissant Gamabunta, roi des crapauds. Dès qu'il me vit, il m'adressa un regard noir, enfin jaune mais très menaçant. Avant de tirer sur sa pipe. Il me fallut toute ma force de persuasion, la promesse de ne plus jamais l'appeler sans son consentement et jurer de jouer avec ses fils de temps à autre pour qu'il accepte… de me porter sur son dos. Pour combattre, il n'y eut pas besoin de trop débattre, Ichibi lui lança sa queue en pleine figure, ce que le batracien évita d'un simple saut dans les airs. De sous son kimono noir, il sortit un long katana qu'il brandit en direction de la créature. Brusquement il se précipita sur me monstre et je m'accrochai tant que je pus en utilisant du chakra pour adhérer à sa peau huileuse. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le monstre l'envoya bouler sans aucun effort. La lame géante tournoya dans les airs avant de retomber et de se planter dans le sol en vibrant.

_ Hey, pas trop de ce côté boss ! Il y a Sasuke de ce côté !

_ Sasuke ? Ton petit ami ?

_ Non ! Mais il y a mes coéquipiers, et j'aimerais éviter de les tuer par votre faute !

Du corps d'Ichibi surgit la tête de Gaara. Puis ses épaules et ses mains jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il pendait les yeux vides et les bras ballants. Il n'avait peut-être même pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_« Merde ! Ce gamin tente de se forcer à dormir ! S'il fait ça, Ichibi sera totalement libre »_

_« Ce qui signifie ? »_

_« Que tu peux dire bye bye à toi et ta grenouille »_

_ Le sommeil du Tanuki ! cria Gaara.

Son corps retomba mollement contre le corps de sable. Le monstre poussa des cris de victoire d'une voix suraiguë qui me vrilla les tympans. Hors de question qu'il fête sa victoire en annihilant toute forme de vie dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Il invoqua une énorme boule d'air compressé, Gamabunta sauta pour léviter. Je me penchai par-dessus bord pour observer les arbres et le sol engloutis par la sphère de vent. C'était trop cool cette technique ! Je voulais la même ! Sauf que… J'étais actuellement en position de mourir, mieux valait prévoir une contre-attaque. Aux sphères de vent s'opposèrent des bombes aqueuses lancées par Gamabunta. Ce n'était plus mon combat, mais celui de deux titans. Je me sentais à peu près inutile. Une des attaques toucha néanmoins, mais ma monture tint bon.

_ Je ne pourrai pas essuyer toutes ses attaques !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Il faut que tu réveille le spectre, cela annulera le sommeil du Tanuki ! Je l'approche et je l'immobilise, pendant ce temps tu attaques ce gamin pour lui faire retrouver conscience.

_ Et vous allez l'agripper avec quoi ? Vous avez des griffes cachées quelque part ?

_ Tu fais la transformation, parce que j'aurai déjà du mal à contrer ses frappes.

_ En clair j'me tape tout le boulot.

_ Ne discute pas gamine on y va !

_ C'est vous le boss, boss.

Sans pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui pouvait avoir des crocs et des griffes, Kyuubi fit venir dans ma tête s'idée de se transformer en lui. Ce qui était franchement très malin. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt exécuté, les crocs et les griffes du pseudo démon agrippèrent celui de son confrère de sable. C'était à cela que ressemblait un combat entre Bijuus, alors… Quel spectacle ! Sauf que j'y avais mon rôle à jouer. Le Henge prit fin, et je bondis en direction de Gaara. Mon poing entouré de chakra du Kyuubi percuta sa mâchoire avec force. Le sable se craquela autour de lui tandis qu'il épuisait ses dernières gouttes de chakra à tenter de m'écraser avec du sable. Tout partit en miettes en dessous de nous jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse. Derrière moi, Gamabunta annula son invocation. Ne resta que l'épée plantée en terre, Gaara et moi chacun d'un côté, chaque moitié de reflet de nos faces pantelantes créaient un seul et même visage. Il avait certainement épuisé toute son énergie, alors que j'avais réussi à en préserver en prenant stratégiquement un peu de l'énergie du démon qui m'habitait pour continuer à avancer. A la disparition de l'épée, je le frappai de toutes mes forces, évitant son poing ridiculement faible. Nous traversâmes les branchages avant de retomber au sol. Un de ses yeux était à moitié fermé, et l'autre tourné vers moi.

_ Je ne cesserai pas d'exister, me cria-t-il alors que je me relevai. Je ne peux pas disparaître.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en désordre. Visiblement le traitement infligé par la présence d'un chien, quelques shurikens de sable et des branches d'arbre avait été efficace. Je secouai mes mèches jusqu'à faire partir le maximum d'impuretés. Je sentais encore quelques grains de sable rouler sur mon crâne en passant mes doigts. En plus il avait totalement bousillée ma robe, pas étonnant que je ne puisse la remettre après un tel traitement. Je remontais la fermeture éclair qui se bloqua quelques dents avant le sommet, et l'ustensile métallique se brisa. Je poussai un juron. Le sable et la terre avaient collé au tissu détrempé, l'orange tirait sur le brun crade et mes épaules et mes jambes étaient couvertes des coupures causées par les branches lors de ma chute. Une vrille de douleur parcourut mon corps lorsque je posai mon pied gauche au sol, ma cheville devait être tordue. Ce fut boitant et pied nus que je m'approchai du Jinchuuriki du pays du Vent. Son visage continuait d'exprimer tristesse et solitude, mais il avait la solution à son mal gravée sur son front : l'amour.

_ Ne… Ne t'approche pas ! me cria-t-il.

Mais je m'en fichais. Je savais qu'il craignait que je ne le frappe encore. Evidemment, pour quelqu'un que l'on n'avait jamais réussi à blesser physiquement ou à vaincre depuis sa venue sur nos terres. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que la solitude, je le savais par expérience. Mais lorsque quelqu'un nous tend la main, même si le futur nous semble obscur, on prendra cette main tendue. Et je voulais être sa rédemption. Je m'assis à côté de lui et pointais mon regard vers le ciel. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

_ Tu sais très bien que nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Ce soit là, tu m'as embrassé, parce que nous nous sommes reconnus, n'est-ce pas ? Ça pourrait être bien que nous trouvions d'autres moments à deux comme ça. Mais malgré toute la tendresse que je peux exprimer à ton égard, je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu touches à un seul des êtres qui me sont chers.

_ Pourquoi vas-tu si loin pour autrui ?

_ Les autres personnes peuvent te sortir de la solitude, si tu les rejette, tu seras simplement plus malheureux et tu t'enfonceras de plus en plus vers les ténèbres. J'ai choisi de rester dans la lumière. Cette chaleur, c'est agréable, non ?

_ Rester dans la lumière… Comment fait-on ?

_ On commence par aimer les autres. Tu sais, comme nous avons fait toi et moi.

_ L'amour…

Quelqu'un se stoppa près de moi. La main de Sasuke se posa sur mon épaule et il me releva. Mais ni lui ni moi ne tenta de tuer Gaara. Je passai mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules et il glissa le sien autour de ma taille. Il m'aida à marcher, j'étais incapable de poser mon pied gauche à terre. Aux côtés du Jinchuuriki apparurent ses coéquipiers. Kankurô fit une remarque sur ma tenue indécente qui m'allait bien. Il écopa d'un regard noir de la part de Sasuke. Alors que nous partions, j'entendis la blonde déclarer :

_ Ces deux là forment un beau couple, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Cette déclaration me fit pouffer. Comme si Sasuke pouvait être intéressé par moi. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était sa vengeance. C'étaient là ses propres ténèbres. Et je savais qu'ils allaient le dévorer peu à peu si on ne faisait rien pour les contrer. Et je pense qu'il était grand temps que l'on par le lui et moi. De tout, que l'on partage un peu plus. Et puis je voulais le combattre pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. Ou plutôt que je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégée par lui. Une bourrasque fit voler les feuilles sèches autour de nous. Je frissonnai.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Un peu, mais ça ira.

Sans me demander mon avis, il retira sa veste noire et voulut la placer autour de mes épaules. Je refusai, il allait la salir. Il insista. Je préférais demander où était Sakura. Au final, il ramena tant bien que mal le chien ninja et la jeune fille. Le canidé préféra se faire la malle, il avait trouvé une issue parmi les combats alentours, mais nous étions trop mal en point pour pouvoir passer sans aucun problème. Pendant l'absence de mes coéquipiers, j'avais préféré assembler du bois que Sasuke alluma avec une bille de feu. Lorsqu'il déposa Sakura, j'eus la joie de voir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était simplement en train de dormir. Je m'assis à côté du feu et tendis mes mains vers lui. Sasuke s'assit à mes côtés et m'entoura d'autorité d'un de ses bras.

_ Tu trembles comme une feuille.

_ Le feu est suffisant, tu sais. Enlève ton bras.

_ Tu pourrais me remercier, la plupart des filles se damneraient pour être dans ta position. Notamment Sakura.

_ Eh bien, je ne sis pas toute les filles, fis-je en enlevant son bras.

Je laissai néanmoins son flanc contre le mien, car c'était rassurant.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça.

_ Je l'avouerais quand toi tu admettras que tu avais envie de me serrer dans tes bras.

_ Ça risque de prendre du temps alors.

_ Je le pense aussi. Ce serait plus pratique si on arrêtait de se mentir.

_ Ou de se moquer l'un de l'autre, répliqua-t-il.

_ Ouais, il y a de ça aussi. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? Faisons un deal : je réponds à une de tes questions honnêtement, et tu fais de même.

_ Pas de triche ?

_ Pas de triche.

_ Je te connais trop bien, Naruto pour te croire sincère sur ce coup là. Redis-moi ça sans croiser les doigts, cette fois.

Je montrais mes deux mains face à lui et répétais avec le sourire.

_ Pas de triche.

_ Bon, qui commence ?

_ Janken ?

Nous avons caché une main derrière le dos. Il n'avait aucune chance, j'étais toujours la plus chanceuse dans ce jeu de hasard. Sauf que je vis ses yeux briller de rouge au moment où je bougeai ma main et formai un ciseau. Sans surprise, je découvris qu'il avait fait une pierre. Et que j'avais perdu la partie. Et qu'il avait le Sharingan activé pendant quelques courts instants.

_ Hé, tricheur !

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu sais.

_ N'empêche, tu es quand même un tricheur.

_ On n'avait pas fait de règles pour l'utilisation de Jutsus ou pas. J'ai gagné. Ce que les règles n'interdisent pas est autorisé.

_ Je te déteste pour être comme ça. Alors, que veux-tu me demander ?

_ Eh bien, on va commencer par une facile : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis parti en entrainement avec Kakashi ?

_ Facile ? Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir si je dois tout raconter, alors je vais te faire la version courte. J'ai gagné contre Kiba aux éliminatoires, mais comme j'étais plus mal en point que lui, il a été sélectionné à ma place. Ensuite j'ai passé mon temps à l'hôpital où j'ai rencontré un mystérieux ninja. Ensuite j'ai commencé mon entrainement d'ANBU avec Ebisu-sensei, puis j'ai eu un autre sensei plus tard qui était un pervers. Après j'ai eu des tas d'histoires sentimentales, avec Neji qui se faisait passer pour toi, qui m'a embrassé super mal. Comme je ne le savais pas j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui au marché nocturne. Où nous nous sommes battus, avant que Gaara n'arrive pour nous tuer et où j'ai fui le combat après que Neji m'ait insulté. Oh, et entre temps j'ai tué un criminel de rang B et j'ai appris à invoquer des grenouilles. Après j'ai décidé de pardonner à Neji et il m'a collé pendant un bon moment. Après tu es arrivé, je suis remonté avec Shikamaru et enfin j'ai été assommée par Kabuto qui est en réalité un espion d'Orochimaru et un psychopathe. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce mois-ci ?

Il était quelque peu tendu à mes côtés. J'avais raconté toute l'histoire sur un ton égal, zappant quelques passages, comme le fait qu'en un mois j'avais embrassé plus de garçons que depuis que j'étais née. Que j'avais pris un abonnement aux chambres d'hôpital. Que je ne savais toujours pas qui m'avait offert les fleurs et le cactus. Mais c'étaient des détails sans importance. Ou du moins, le croyais-je avant de voir sa tête lorsque j'avais brièvement évoqué mes déboires d'ordre sentimental.

_ Eh bien je me suis entrainé avec Kakashi, et il m'a enseigné un nouveau Jutsu et entraîné au Taijutsu.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était cool.

_ Entendu dire ?

_ J'étais inconsciente durant ton combat face à Gaara. Remarque, ça m'a sauvé par rapport à cette histoire d'encouragements et tout ça…

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler de cette histoire de Neji déguisé en moi ? Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à celui-là.

_ Non, on ne peut pas, parce que c'est mon tour de poser la question, ta dernière question étant « Entendu dire ? ». Alors parlons de toi, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

_ Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Plus qu'en tant qu'ami. Parce que moi j'ai eu des problèmes avec ça pendant tout le mois, et je parie que ça va me poursuivre encore longtemps. Alors, ta réponse ?

_ J'ai répondu à ta dernière question, qui était « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ».

_ Hé !

_ Je ne fais que te rendre ton propre piège. Alors je vais me risquer à te poser cette question : pourquoi Neji ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Tout ton mois a été occupé par ce type, et crois moi je sais que votre petit manège dure depuis l'examen Chuunin. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a plutôt énervé.

_ Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. C'est vraiment très confus dans ma tête, tu sais…

_ Si je n'ai pas de réponse, tu as droit à un gage. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

_ C'est quoi le gage ?

Il ne parla pas. Il n'eut même pas besoin. Sa main attrapa la mienne et il mêla ses doigts aux miens. Son autre main se posa sur une de mes épaules et il approcha son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle contre ma bouche. Il ne me forçait pas, il ne faisait que profiter du moment. Aurait-il eu envie d'aller plus loin avec impatience, je savais que cette main sur mon épaule se serait faite dure derrière ma nuque. Mais là, il ne mettait aucune pression. Il n'y avait que sa main caressant la mienne avec douceur. Ses yeux soirs se plongèrent dans mes yeux bleus. Sur son visage transparaissait une émotion que je n'y avais jamais vue. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre dire qui il aimait. C'était évident, tellement évident. Et pourtant, je ne savais absolument pas.

_ Je veux te montrer à quel point je peux être meilleur que lui, je ne le laisserais pas gagner cette guerre.

Et ses lèvres franchirent le chemin qui restait jusqu'aux miennes. Je fermais les yeux, profitai de ce moment de douceur. C'était peut-être mal de faire ça entre-nous. Après tout nous n'étions que deux coéquipiers. Après un court moment, il se retira. J'avais encore la chaleur souple de sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Pas d'arcs en ciels, pas de fleurs qui dansent comme on prétend quand deux personnes sont amoureuses. Juste quelque chose d'agréable. C'était juste mon ami, peut-être un peu plus qu'un ami. Un très bel ami que je laisserais volontiers m'embrasser encore, mais rien de plus, me rendis-je compte. Et à cause de cela, je me disais que je finirais par le blesser. Je n'étais pas sûre que je puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais ce que je voyais en lui, je comprenais maintenant que c'était ce qui m'avait fait apprécier Neji. Seulement l'aspect. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Neji. Alors que Sasuke occupait déjà une grande place dans mon cœur.

Il recula son visage, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Finalement les deux onyx fixèrent une touffe de gazon d'un air gêné, et je vis ses joues rougir. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sa main qui tenait la mienne ne l'avait pas lâchée. Je n'avais pas envie non plus de me séparer. J'étais bien avec lui. Entre amis.

_ Tu… Alors ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Brusquement, l'envie me prit de le taquiner. J'aimais cent fois mieux un Sasuke que je pouvais titiller et avec qui jouer que ce Sasuke honnête à mes côtés. Je préférais ce Sasuke qui me renvoie dans mes pénates d'une remarque faussement méprisante. Le Sasuke qui semble indifférent à tout, et qui pourtant prend tout à cœur était mon favori. Je préférais le Sasuke d'avant à celui qu'il était à mes côtés. Dans son attitude, aussi agréable soit elle, il manquait quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui faisait craquer toutes ses groupies. J'aimais le Sasuke humain qui s'ouvrait à moi. Mais c'était tellement différent de ce dont j'avais l'habitude.

_ Eh bien… C'était sympa.

_ S… sympa ? s'étrangla-t-il avec colère, ne parvenant pas à former des phrases complètes. Je viens de… Nous avons… Et tu…

_ Eh bien je ne peux pas vraiment comparer ce baiser avec celui de Neji.

_ Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je préférais dégager mes doigts de sa poigne avant qu'il ne les broie. J'allai asséner le coup de grâce.

_ Il avait mis la langue.

La tête qu'il faisait ! Je n'avais pas vécu pour rien. Si j'avais un jour su qu'Uchiha Sasuke pouvait afficher une telle expression sur son visage ! Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire, impossible à réfréner. Je riais tant que mon ventre menaçait d'exploser. Mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Le regard du garçon m'indiquait qu'il se vengerait à un moment où à un autre. Mon agitation finit par réveiller Sakura. Immédiatement nous fûmes à ses côtés pour nous assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle semblait ne pas garder de graves séquelles de l'attaque de Gaara, ni de ma libération… musclée. Mais par mesure de sécurité, nous avons préféré passer la nuit à côté des braises rougeoyantes. Allongés à même le sol sur un lit de feuilles mortes, nos pochettes d'armes évidées comme oreiller, nous nous serrâmes les uns contre les autres. Je tenais Sakura serrée dans mes bras, et elle collait son dos à celui de Sasuke. Durant la nuit, il me prit la main et je la lui laissai.

En un sens, je commençais à commençai à comprendre cette histoire de parrain. La complicité que j'avais avec Sasuke aurait pu aboutir à une relation de la sorte. Malheureusement il parrainait Sakura, et je préférais ne pas m'aventurer dans ce terrain dangereux. Car l'un de nous finirait blessé. Parce que je savais parfaitement que j'aimais Sasuke d'une manière très différente de la façon dont il m'aimait lui. Un jour quelque chose se distendrait entre nous, c'était certain. Et je souhaitais le moins du monde l'arrivée de cette date.

Le lendemain matin, nous déjeunâmes de baies tardives, réveillés par la rosée qui gouttait depuis les feuilles des arbres au dessus de nous. Sakura nous fixait d'un œil attentif. Elle avait remarqué elle aussi le changement de nos relations avec Sasuke. Ma cheville avait gonflé pendant la nuit, et Kyuubi n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de me soigner. Pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe dégoûtante, il m'était de surcroît impensable de me déplacer. Notre coéquipier me hissa sur son dos, et nous commençâmes notre marche vers le village. Aucun soldat ne nous avait dérangés durant la nuit, ce qui était étonnant, étant donné que le feu produisait lumière, chaleur et odeur dans le sous-bois. Tout en marchant, Sakura vantait mes actions héroïques et se fit résumer la fin du combat par le brun, d'une voix froide. Moi j'écoutais, bercée par les pas de Sasuke, mon nez perdu dans son col qui sentait les herbes sauvages et la fumée.

Au village une ambiance terrible pesait. Quel évènement avait causé un tel revirement des soldats ? Pourquoi ne sentait-on pas le soulagement d'une bataille achevée et bien menée ? Il n'y avait que tristesse et colère dans les visages que nous croisions. Sakura partit nous chercher des vêtements de rechange pour tous les trois tandis que Sasuke m'amenait à l'hôpital. Nous fûmes tous deux pris en charge par des infirmières aux traits tirés qui avaient déjà fort à faire avec les blessés, mais leur nombre diminuait. Avec un halo de chakra vert autour de sa main, un ninja médecin fit diminuer l'enflure et remit d'aplomb mes tendons distendus. Après quelques pas hésitants et des assouplissements, il se déclara satisfait. On me permit de prendre une douche, et ma robe finit incinérée. A ma sortie, je revêtis la robe noire et simple que l'on m'avait confiée. La robe de deuil.

Orochimaru avait tué le Sandaime. Son crime ne resterait pas impuni.

Sasuke et Sakura m'attendaient dehors. Une employée du service pédiatrique avait insisté pour panser les coupures sur mon visage. Dehors, il pleuvait. Nous ne le ressentions pas. Le ciel aussi pleurait la perte d'un vieil homme cher à nos cœurs. Sur le bâtiment de l'Hokage, nous nous tenions en rangs serrés. Sur une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche étaient posés quelques objets qui avaient importé au défunt. Sur son cercueil, on avait posé un bouquet de fleurs et une photographie. Deux braséros finissaient de brûler des bâtons d'encens. A côté de moi, Konohamaru pleurait son grand-père disparu. Iruka-sensei le serrait contre lui pour le calmer. Je serrai mes poings tremblants. J'étais incapable de pleurer.

_ Iruka-sensei ? Pourquoi les gens vont-ils jusqu'à donner leur vie pour d'autres ? lui demandais-je.

_ Quand une personne meurt, tout s'en va… son passé, son présent et son futur… De nombreuses personnes meurent en mission ou à la guerre… ça a l'air si simple… Ils avaient comme nous des rêves et des objectifs à eux… Mais une autre chose est essentielle. C'est le lien qui nous relie à nos parents, à nos frères, à nos sœurs, à nos amis intimes, à nos amants, à nos camarades du village : aux gens importants pour nous en somme… Ceux en qui nous avons confiance, ceux qui nous aident et ceux que nous aidons, ceux qui comptent à nos yeux depuis que nous sommes nés. Plus le temps passe, plus ce lien devient épais et résistant. Ce n'est pas de la rhétorique. Ceux qui sont reliés à ce fil sont prêts à mourir pour lui. Ils le chérissent.

_ Hm… Je crois comprendre de quoi vous parlez. Mais aller jusqu'à mourir… Pour quelqu'un que je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, je ne comprends pas. Je suis en colère et en même temps je ne le suis pas. Je ressens quelque chose, et pourtant je me sens vide.

_ L'Hokage n'a pas simplement disparu dans le néant, me dit Kakashi-sensei. Il nous a laissé à tous quelque chose. Quelque chose de précieux. Un jour tu comprendras

_ Le fait de pleurer ou non n'a rien à voir avec la tristesse. Tu es quelqu'un qui souris aux autres Naruto pour qu'ils ne pleurent pas. C'est la ta plus grande force. Peut-être ne ressens-tu pas la perte maintenant. Mais plus tard…

Je préférai rentrer seule à mon appartement. En chemin, je croisai Jiraya. Il me proposa de venir l'accompagner dans son voyage à la recherche d'une jeune femme nommée Tsunade. Au départ, je fus moyennement intéressée par cette histoire de voyage d'investigation. Avec ce type il n'était guère étonnant que nous allions faire la tournée des bars de la région, ainsi que des endroits où il pourrait observer de jolies jeunes femmes, nues de préférence. De toute manière je voulais que Kakashi-sensei termine ma formation d'ANBU comme il avait promis de le faire. C'est alors que le vieil homme fit jouer la corde sensible en prétendant apprendre une technique à Sasuke qui surpassait celle que lui avait apprise notre professeur. Je m'arrêtais pour réfléchir un instant. Il y avait dans son empressement de quitter le village aussi rapidement quelque chose de suspect.

_ Il y a un autre motif derrière votre voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est cette Tsunade.

_ C'est l'une des Sannin, comme Orochimaru et moi.

_ Et quoi vous voulez m'inviter à vos retrouvailles ? Votre plan ne tient pas debout. Et je sens qu'il y a autre chose que vous allez me demander.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé ton enfance dissimulée par un Henge no Jutsu maintenu par le chakra de Kyuubi. J'aimerais beaucoup assister à cette technique sur le long terme.

_ Il y a définitivement quelque chose de suspect dans cette histoire. Et croyez moi, je découvrirai ce que c'est.

_ Prépares tes affaires et ressors Uzumaki Naruto de ton placard. Nous partirons immédiatement après.

Alors j'allais devoir jouer les gamins stupides durant notre expédition. Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme refusait de me dire ? Décidément, je n'aimais pas cette affaire. Mais il était vrai que si j'avais à voyager avec lui, il serait plus profitable que je ne sois pas une fille, vu les tendances de cet homme, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans des situations compromettantes avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il semblait au fait de tendances pédophiles, vu que ses appétits pour la chair tendre ne semblaient pas réfrénés par la limite légale qu'imposait la majorité. J'enroulai donc mon corps du chakra du démon renard mêlée de ma propre énergie et repris les traits rondouillards du petit garçon que j'avais personnifié toutes ces années. Cependant, je pris soin de mettre des tenues adaptées aux deux sexes dans mon sac, hésitai, et enfin glissai la robe jaune que j'avais porté le jour où j'avais rencontré Neji dans ce petit salon de thé, ajoutai l'écharpe noire, les bottes et la ceinture à broderies dorées. Le maquillage ne m'avait pas trop mal réussi la dernière fois que j'en avais mis, et j'espérai pouvoir m'en tirer mieux que ça. A la réflexion, je les glissai dans mon sac et terminais de m'harnacher. Quelques protections au cas où dame nature viendrait me donner de ses nouvelles durant le voyage et j'étais fin prête.

Les portes du village nous ouvraient leurs bras, et nous partîmes tous deux à la conquête du monde. Je ne cessai de le reluquer histoire de pouvoir trouver le moindre indice sur cette histoire de m'emmener avec lui, de me déguiser en garçon et de partir alors que les reconstructions du village auraient réclamé toute la main d'œuvre disponible.

_ Hé, l'ermite pervers ! C'est quoi le programme de on entrainement ?

_ Ermite pervers par ci, ermite pervers par là… Tu ne sembles pas pouvoir m'appeler autrement. Ne sais tu pas à quel point je suis extraordinaire ? Cite-moi un de mes exploits et je te le raconterai.

_ Quels exploits ? Vous passez votre temps à reluquer les filles dans les bains publics.

_ Naruto... Tu as devant toi l'un des trois ninjas invincibles de la légende, dont la renommée s'étend sur toutes les terres connues, des plaines glacées de l'hyperborée aux déserts arides du sud, du lointain levant à l'occident où se meurt le soleil… me déclara-t-il avec une pose théâtrale. L'homme à la blanche toison, seigneur de toute chose batracienne ! L'apollon dont la splendeur stupéfie le commun des mortels. Le noble Jiraya !

_ Ah… C'est tout ?

_ … Comment ça, « c'est tout » ?

_ Vous… Ah, je sais, vous imitez ce type à la télé… Ah je ne me souviens plus de son nom… J'avais trouvé cette émission débile en plus… Ah…

_ C… Comment peux-tu me comparer à un humoriste de pacotille ?

_ Dites moi plutôt pourquoi « l'un des trois ninjas invincibles » dont vous vous vantez de faire partie voudrait faire de moi son disciple ? Vous avez déjà été très suspect en me suivant dans le village pour me supplier de suivre votre entrainement.

_ Le Yondaime Hokage a été mon disciple autrefois… et c'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles… Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça…

_ Vous êtes obligé de faire des périphrases quand vous parlez de mon père ?

Il sembla recevoir une enclume sur la tête.

_ Co… Comment as-tu su que… ?

_ Neji m'a dit.

_ Ah, ton petit ami ?

_ Je préférerais crever plutôt qu'il le devienne. Je ne lui ait plus parlé depuis l'examen Chuunin.

_ Depuis hier quoi.

_ Ben n'empêche que vous le saviez et que vous auriez pu me dire ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser de mon père. Il avait beau être le meilleur ninja de tous les temps, il m'a quand même mis un démon dans le ventre. Et est mort lâchement pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

_ Ne parles pas de ton père ainsi, jeune fille ! Tu ne le connais pas du tout !

_ Comment voudriez-vous que j'aie une image positive de lui si vous refusez de m'en parler ?

_ Ah oui, et quand je t'ai dit que Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina étaient tes parents tu m'as envoyé bouler !

_ Si vous étiez vraiment mon parrain, pourquoi n'ais-je pas entendu parler de vous avant ? Si je n'avais pas été blessée dans la forêt, ou si je ne vous avais pas croisé en allant à l'onsen, est-ce qu'on aurait eu cette conversation ? Vous voulez que j'aime mon père, mais vous n'avez jamais été présent, toujours en voyage pour vos livres pervers. Alors l'image que je garde de mon père ne vous convient peut-être pas, mais vous n'avez rien fait contre cela. Pourquoi me voir juste maintenant et organiser ce voyage bidon. Vous voyez, je sens une réticence de votre pat, et vous refusez de répondre. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accepter comme le meilleur ninja du monde.

Le voyage se poursuivit dans un silence morne. Mais j'ignorais qu'une tragédie avait fait permis à deux criminels de rang S de pénétrer le village. Et qu'ils étaient à ma poursuite.

* * *

_Mouhahaha je suis toujours une sadique pour les fins de chapitre!_


	16. The path she choses

_Hellow! Comment allez-vous?_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté avant mais j'ai été très occupée pendant la période de noël et du nouvel an ( d'ailleurs j'ai ENCORE des partiels, ça n'en finit pas)  
_

_Concernant cette fiction: je vais m'arrêter aux Shippuden. Pourquoi? Parce que je vais faire une suite qui pourra être lue séparément et qui s'appellera **Promesses**(poil aux f...). La raison principale est celle-ci: le plagiat. Je reconnais tous mes torts dans le copillage de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto et j'ai aussi la nette impression que ça vous amuse plus quand mes scènes sont originales et issues de mon esprit tordu.  
_

_Avant de mettre en place cette suite, je vais bien entendu terminer cette fiction, et essayer d'en avancer d'autres, à savoir **Sexy Meta** (en attente depuis que j'ai commencée celle-ci) et **Which one of you two would I love** et si je m'en sens le courage **The Shadow of the Snake**. J'ai du pain sur la planche. J'ai eu aussi l'intention de faire une réécriture de **La charmeuse de Démons**, mais le résultat ayant donné quelque chose d'assez différent, je vais peut-être l'éditer sous la forme d'une autre fiction, mais ce n'est qu'un projet, autant m'atteler à ceux que j'ai déjà commencés.  
_

_Assez de blabla sur ma vie et commençons notre réponse aux reviews:  
_

_**Ouragan**: Impossible de faire ce chapitre pour noël à cause de changement de la trame interne par plusieurs fois (afin d'éviter un nouveau plagiat et aller vers mon projet futur... et vous faire bisquer!)  
_

_**Kaerizaki**: Gaara ne réapparaîtra pas avant le sauvetage de Sasuke, et étant donné que Naruto ne le voit pas puisqu'il arrive après qu'il soit parti dans le manga, je doute qu'ils se croisent de nouveau, du moins dans cette fiction.  
_

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Sasuke va passer du côté obscur de la force (j'ai bien l'intention de faire un bon finish super badass et riche en émotions pour la fin de cette histoire)  
_

_**Chouquette**: La patience est une vertu qu'il faut cultiver. Personnellement j'opterai pour moins de fainéantise (vous verriez l'état de ma chambre par exemple...)  
_

_**Miss**: Attention j'ai fait une distinction entre la relation parrain/parrainé qui correspond à peu de choses près à l'apprentissage sexuel et émotionnel des ninjas en formation, et la relation parrain/filleul(e) parce que le parrain est le responsable légal de l'enfant. Assez difficile de s'en souvenir, mais bon. Quant à Neji, on ne le reverra pas avant le retour de Naruto à Konoha.  
_

_**Dj**: Contente que le combat t'ai plu ^^  
_

_**Radji**: Et je me suis aperçue en me relisant que moins je collait au manga, plus Naruto Namikaze ressemblait à la majorité des personnages féminins que je produis dans mes fictions. Mais apparemment ce perso a l'air de beaucoup plaire. Cruel dilemme qu'est celui de la diversification...  
_

_**Tayame Hatake**: Le déguisement ne tiendra pas longtemps, surtout à cause de l'entêtement de Naruto.  
_

_**Stormtrooper2**: Ah bon? Pourtant dans mon chapitre, Naruto et Sasuke n'attendent pas pour se faire des papouilles... et accessoirement se taper dessus...  
_

_**Miss-Gotthelf**: La deuxième référence à Buffy était très dure à trouver cette fois. Je fais allusion à un épisode où Buffy a contracté un virus et est emmenée à l'hôpital. Là Cordélia reproche à Xander de "surveiller les arrières" de Buffy en lui matant le cul. Et quand elle part, elle lui demande effectivement de surveiller ses arrières, et Xander, évidemment jette un œil...  
_

_**Streema**: Ah bah dans mon idée Sasuke n'aura pas le loisir d'être le parrain de qui que ce soit. A moins que...  
_

* * *

Immédiatement après avoir pénétré dans la ville, Jiraya se dirigea vers un quartier qu'il connaissait bien. En apercevant les enseignes de la rue, je devinais qu'il était un habitué des établissements du coin avec des bars, des jeux d'argent, et des clubs privés avec des jeunes filles un peu dénudées… Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir agacé, chose que mon parrain ne remarqua pas, trop occupé qu'il était à nous réserver une chambre. Quoi ! Une chambre juste pour nous deux ? Bah voilà, quand j'étais en garçon, il pouvait réduire ses coûts ce radin ! Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, une jolie jeune femme en robe noire lui fit un clin d'œil en relevant ses beaux cheveux. Et cet abruti guidé par ses bas instincts me donna les clefs et m'ordonna de m'entraîner en malaxant mon chakra dans ma chambre. Comme si j'allais lui obéir, moi aussi j'allais trouver de quoi m'amuser dans cette ville !

Immédiatement après avoir pénétré la chambre, je la peuplais de clones en forme d'Uzumaki Naruto et pénétrais la salle de bain. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour revêtir ma robe et ma tenue féminine. En quelques instants je sautai par la fenêtre et atterris dans la cour à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je saluai distraitement l'hôtesse à l'accueil avant de sortir dans la rue. Devant moi passèrent une troupe d'enfants riants, apparemment il y avait également un marché ce jour là dans cette ville. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à leur bouille innocente. Un homme me bouscula pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, et je tombai par terre. Je me relevai en époussetant ma robe et jetai un coup d'œil furieux à l'impoli qui me sourit d'un air moqueur. Son ami à ses côtés ne me prêtait aucune attention. Le responsable de ma chute était immense, la peau bleutée, des dents pointues et des branchies sur le visage, une sorte de mélange entre un homme et un requin. Il portait une épée énorme sur le dos, entourée de bandages blancs. Lui et son compagnon étaient vêtus de longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges. Je sentis une puissance monstrueuse émanant de l'homme poisson. Sa présence masquait totalement celle de son compagnon, qui pourtant me semblait, de dos, tout aussi puissant voire plus. Ne me dites pas qu'on allait loger avec ces dingues ! Je préférais m'éloigner le plus possible de ces deux personnages.

La ville d'Otafuku était connue pour son nombre d'auberges et ses établissements de soins. Mis à part le personnel, personne ne devait vivre dans cette ville de manière permanente, elle devait se peupler et se dépeupler suivant le cours des saisons touristiques ainsi que des missions se déroulant dans la région sur plusieurs jours. Aujourd'hui, un évènement culturel semblait rassembler plus de monde que d'ordinaire, d'où la présence d'un marché et d'activités itinérantes. J'effleurais ma grenouille bien remplie par les diverses missions que j'avais effectuées jusque là. Je n'avais pas eu tellement de possibilité de profiter du marché lorsque je m'étais retrouvée avec Neji. D'une part parce que je voulais m'assurer de sa culpabilité, et d'autre part parce qu'on s'était battus. C'était une possibilité de recommencer cette journée à zéro. Sauf que… Je ne connaissais personne. Aucune barrière qui me limite dans mes choix, mais personne avec qui être. J'achetai quelques sucreries à un marchand ambulant pour quelques ryos. Un goût sucré et salé à la fois dans ma bouche, j'errais sans but entre les attractions présentes.

Vite, je me dissimulai derrière une enseigne ! Jiraya était là avec la femme et sa robe noire minimaliste. A-t-on idée d'abuser de personnes âgées ainsi ! Enfin bon, Jiraya c'était le sentier de facilité, il était intéressé par tout ce qui comprenait une belle paire de jambes. Sauf que s'il me voyait j'étais dans de sales draps. Soudain, j'avisai au loin une boutique de déguisements. Une jeune femme armée de pinceaux proposait ses services pour maquiller les enfants qui s'en retournaient grimés en papillons et autres animaux. Je m'imaginai un instant peinturlurée de la sorte avant de découvrir un masque qui faisait presque ANBU pour pas très cher. Avec ça sur la tête, j'aurai l'air trop classe ! Un coup d'œil vers l'animation au dehors m'annonça que je n'aurais pas besoin d'une telle dépense. Le bras autour de la brune, mon parrain avait depuis longtemps passé l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée. Il me sembla presque que le monde avait changé lorsque je sortis de nouveau à l'air libre. Rassurée, je marchai avec joie dans les rues exemptes de tout danger.

Quelqu'un me percuta brutalement par derrière. Deux bras fermes se refermèrent sur moi, et je me sentis serrée contre un corps chaud. Le souffle inégal de quelqu'un qui aurait couru de toutes ses forces brûlait le haut de mon oreille droite. Je sentais la poitrine masculine se soulever derrière-moi. Le garçon lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement sans cesser d'ahaner, et je reconnus Sasuke. Que faisait-il là ? Et quelle était la raison d'une telle affection de la part d'un garçon aussi froid que lui ? Il resserra de nouveau sa prise.

_ Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchotais-je.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais contente de savoir qu'il était venu pour moi, ou agacée d'être suivie par lui. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierai ma vie sans hésiter un seul instant et sans questionner ses motivations.

_ Je suis rassuré. Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Je croyais qu'il était revenu pour me hanter.

_ Que… De quoi parles-tu ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire tarabiscotée ? Qui pouvait m'en vouloir au point de me tuer, profitant du manque d'effectifs du village ? Non, on ne profitait pas de cela… On profitait du fait que Jiraya se soit éloigné de moi ! Et il se pouvait que la jeune femme qu'il suive ne se soit pas trouvée à un tel endroit par hasard. Soudain une douleur me prit au ventre. Monstrueuse, comme si je venais d'être déchirée et que je me vidais de mes entrailles. Je me fis molle dans les bras de Sasuke. Ma respiration devint erratique, comme si mes poumons ne savaient brusquement plus comment faire pour respirer. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et je gémis.

_ Hé ! fit mon coéquipier qui me retourna vers lui. Tu te sens bien ?

Un de mes clones dans ma chambre venait d'être tué d'une manière si brutale que je n'avais pu ressentir que la douleur lorsque ma technique s'était annulée. Il se rappelait avoir ouvert la porte après que quelqu'un ait toqué. Puis du rouge, rien que du rouge. Et la douleur au niveau du ventre. Sasuke me traina jusqu'à une ruelle où il m'appuya contre le mur. Je le sentis ses mains retirer fébrilement le masque. Je le savais et pourtant j'étais ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur.

Un autre de mes clones fut révoqué de force par l'assassin. Lui tournait le dos à la porte, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner. Un kunai avait traversé son corps au niveau du cœur. La lame aiguisée avait tranché les côtes et le muscle comme elles auraient traversé du papier de riz. Et moi c'était presque comme si je sentais physiquement ce vide dans ma poitrine, la douleur intense, et mon cœur qui cessait de battre, le silence du sang qui n'afflue plus. Et la chaleur du liquide qui trempe mon corps. La peur et la douleur qu'avaient ressentis mes clones avait été réelle. Et ils n'avaient pas réagi parce que je leur avais ordonné de posséder les mêmes réflexes que cet idiot d'Uzumaki et non pas les miens.

Mais est-ce que ça aurait changé grand-chose ?

Le dernier clone avait eu la présence d'esprit de se désincarner de lui-même et ses informations étaient précises. Les gens qui me visaient d'étaient autre que ceux qui m'avaient bousculés à la sortie de l'auberge. Il ne leur avait pas fallu très longtemps pour trouver où Jiraya et moi logions. Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé le clone, n'était celui qui m'avait adressé un sourire moqueur, mais celui que je n'avais vu que de dos. Il était brun aux cheveux longs, et son col montant cachait la moitié de son visage. Mais malgré cela les signes ne me trompaient pas. J'avais vu ses yeux.

Mes mains et mon corps si faible quelques secondes auparavant tremblèrent de colère. Sasuke devait savoir quelque chose, puisqu'il était au courant qu'on avait voulu m'éliminer. Mes mains crochetèrent le col de l'Uchiha, et il eut un geste de recul face à la colère dans mes yeux.

_ Qui d'autre à part toi a le Sharingan ? grognais-je.

_ Naruto… s'étrangla-t-il sur mon nom.

Je le repoussai contre l'autre mur de la ruelle. Mes doigts serrés s'enfoncèrent dans le creux entre son torse et ses épaules. Immédiatement ses bras saisirent mes poignets pour les éloigner de son corps. Dès lors s'engagea un duel de force. Mon genou vint clouer son abdomen au mur, et je tournai ma jambe d'appui pour m'assurer un meilleur équilibre. Une voix railleuse nous cria depuis la rue animée :

_ Hé les jeunes ! Faites ça dans un Love Hôtel, pas devant tout le monde !

Le saphir et l'onyx continuèrent de s'affronter sans se soucier de la remarque graveleuse. Puis Sasuke me rappela qu'il était venu à mon secours, et qu'il ne méritait pas une telle réaction de ma part. Une de ses mains me lâcha et glissa sur mon dos d'une manière presque sensuelle. Je n'allais pas céder à son petit jeu. Il n'y avait pas à avoir quelque sentiment d'affection entre nous à ce moment.

_ Bon tu me lâches, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas parler ! Merde, si j'avais su que ça allait se terminer comme ça.

_ Alors crache le morceau !

_ Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit au pays des Vagues, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme que je veux tuer est…

_ … ton propre frère.

Je le laissai aller, et reculai de quelques pas. Du moins tentais-je, mais sa main dans le creux de mon dos me retint quelques instants. Je la saisis doucement et me dégageai.

_ Comment peut-on haïr à ce point quelqu'un de son propre sang ?

_ Il y a sept ans, mon frère que j'adorais a enfin montré son vrai visage. Et dans le simple but de tester ses capacités, il a exterminé tout notre clan. Je suis l'unique survivant, d'après lui je ne l'intéressai pas.

Dans ma tête, la sonnette d'alarme se tira. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire de haine. Si tout le clan Uchiha avait été décimé, d'autres enfants avaient péri durant l'accident. Alors pourquoi pas Sasuke ? Sept ans… Cela devait correspondre à peu de choses près à la première année de Sasuke à l'Académie. Est-ce que le fait de ne pas se trouver sur place l'avait sauvé ? Non, c'était illogique aussi, cela signifierait que les Uchiha en mission seraient encore en vie, hors personne n'avait jamais parlé d'un autre survivant du massacre à part Sasuke. Oui mais les Uchiha s'occupaient de la police principalement, alors ils devaient majoritairement se trouver dans l'enceinte de la ville. Cette réflexion m'énervait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire, mais quoi ?

_ Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le vieux m'avait demandé de reprendre l'apparence de l'idiot de service. Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne connaissent pas ma réelle apparence physique.

_ Sauf que maintenant tes clones sont éliminés et ils vont partir à ta recherche !

_ Qui me reconnaîtrait sous cette forme ?

_ Je serais capable de te reconnaître quoi que tu portes, affirma-t-il d'une voix assurée.

_ Dis plutôt que tu as reconnus l'unique robe dans laquelle tu m'as vu.

_ Non, répondit-il à ma pique d'un air un peu vexé, je le pensais vraiment.

_ C'est gentil… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Je passe mon temps à me faire complimenter, alors que je ne le mérite même pas.

Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les miens et il leva les mains vers mon visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent les marques sur mes joues avant de passer brièvement dans mes mèches blondes, descendirent le long de mon cou avant de remonter saisir mon visage en coupe. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau. Je sentis son souffle se rapprocher de ma bouche et retins le mien. Et pourtant, rien… Après un moment, je pris une grande goulée d'air, ne parvenant plus à stopper ma respiration. J'ouvris les yeux et le fixai. Etais-je déçue ? Ou bien énervée ? Je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Il se laissa aller à un léger sourire, chassant momentanément l'urgence de notre situation. Ses lèvres tout près des miennes murmurèrent ces mots :

_ Je m'apprêtais à dire que tu étais superbe. Alors pourquoi cette lueur dans tes yeux ? se moqua-t-il doucement.

_ Tu vois, je ne sais jamais si tu es vraiment gentil ou si ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique.

_ Quoi, tu t'attendais à autre chose ? fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Il tenta de m'embrasser, mais je me tournai à ce moment et il toucha ma joue.

_ Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser faire sans protester ? répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je me lovai sur le sol, et reculais rapidement, me glissant hors de porté de ses bras qui tentaient de m'enlacer. Prise au jeu, je lui tirai la langue et partis en courant. J'entendis ses pas qui me suivirent. Mais sous mes dehors affectueux, j'avais un autre motif en tête que de batifoler gaiement. Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la traque de son frère se sitôt. Et si par ma présence, je pouvais lui servir de diversion momentanée, je le ferai. Car une résolution s'était faite dans mon cœur et je comptais bien la mettre en place. Tout en continuant de rire, je me fondis dans la foule, espérant qu'il m'y rejoindrait. Cependant, il préféra monter le long d'un immeuble pour observer la masse bigarrée de haut. Quelques secondes après l'avoir vu bondir vers les hauteurs, je vis plus loin de la fumée émaner de l'immeuble où nous avions réservé des chambres. J'avisai une échelle accrochée eu mur dans une ruelle. Ruant des coudes, je me précipitai pour avoir une meilleure vue. Sur les tuiles du toit, je me rendis compte à quel point une robe était peu pratique pour se déplacer rapidement lorsqu'elle n'était pas fendue. Je courus jusqu'à l'extrémité, avant de ralentir brusquement. Sans l'impulsion nécessaire, impossible de passer de l'autre côté. Mes yeux fixèrent les deux ombres qui se séparèrent depuis l'immeuble. Je les avais à peine entraperçues. Espérons que les deux Uchiha ne se rencontrent pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes, me demanda une vois derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Voulant me retourner trop vite, je trébuchai et tombai en arrière. Immédiatement je sentis la présence de Sasuke à mes côtés, foncer pour me réceptionner dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui, avant d'anticiper l'impact au sol et de se poser comme une plume. Profitant de la situation, il refusa de me laisser au sol et continua sur sa lancée dans le chemin solitaire. Bien avant lui, je remarquai la présence de notre ennemi, sans pour autant déterminer s'il s'agissait du brun ou du géant à tête de requin. Je serrai fortement son bras de mon poing et il dû me reposer par terre. Ses yeux courroucés et sa mine boudeuse m'indiquèrent que j'aurai à supporter un de ses sermons.

_ Naruto… commença-t-il à se plaindre.

_ Chut, tu n'entends pas ? répliquais-je d'un ton si sec que ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands de surprise.

Puis, je sentis à ses gestes qu'il avait entendu l'ennemi. Immédiatement il fit comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire à sa tête : il se plaça en protecteur devant moi. Je n'allais pas me plaindre pour si peu. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, mimant la frayeur et lui murmurai d'éviter de me faire reconnaître. Il s'agissait forcément d'un des deux criminels. Doucement il sortit un kunai de son étui.

_ C'est l'un des deux, lui indiquais-je. On devrait fuir.

_ Comment ça « l'un des deux » ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que **lui**.

_ J'avais placé des clones dans la chambre où j'étais censé rester. Mais ils sont arrivés et mes doubles ont disparu.

_ La douleur et les pleurs sont de leur faute ? feula-t-il avec rage. Je vais leur faire payer.

_ Non, s'il te plait, je t'en pris. Retournons vers un endroit dégagé. Ils n'oseront pas attaquer en public.

Je n'eus pas le temps de développer plus que cela, l'homme armé d'une épée immense venait de faire irruption, nous coupant la route. Il n'avait nul besoin de se faire furtif. Après tout, à ses yeux il n'avait face à lui qu'un jeune ninja et une civile. Je cachai vivement mes marques sur les joues de mes mèches. Puis saisis la main de Sasuke pour partir en courant. Il ne bougea pas. Déséquilibrée, je tombai au sol, m'attirant le regard pénétrant de l'homme-bête. Je frissonnai. Je n'avais plus besoin de simuler la terreur, elle était dans tout mon organisme. J'ouvris grand la bouche et criai à l'aide. Une main me gifla avant que le son n'ait pu sortir de ma bouche. Je fus projetée contre un mur plus loin. Je relevai la tête, un filet de sang coulait au coin de mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais même pas vu venir, je pensais qu'il s'attaquerait à Sasuke et pas à une innocente. Ou du moins telle que je paraissais.

_ Pauvre gars, ta petite copine ne te fait même pas confiance pour la protéger.

Je crachai du sang par terre. Le goût métallique dans ma bouche me donnait envie de vomir mon déjeuner. Je me remis sur mes pieds tant bien que mal. Le monde tournait encore autour de moi. Je portai ma main à l'arrière de ma tête. Elle avait heurté avec dureté le mur. Une grosse bosse me fit siffler entre mes dents. Une vive douleur me paralysa quelques instants. Je portai mes doigts devant mes yeux. Pas de sang, c'était bon signe. Quelques morceaux de plâtre tombèrent lorsque je secouai ma chevelure, prêtant attention à ne pas toucher de nouveau à cet endroit là.

_ Désolé blondie, je déteste les cris stridents d'une femme.

Il marqua une pause et son regard passa sur mon corps comme on inventorie une marchandise dans un étalage. Il passa une langue sur ses dents pointues, et m'adressa un regard torve suivi d'un clin d'œil tout aussi répugnant.

_ Sauf dans certaines situations, si tu vois ce que je veux…

_ La ferme ! lui cria Sasuke. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Laissez la partir et combattez moi.

_ Oh… Regardes toi… Un mignon petit garçon. C'est ton genre, hein Blondie ? Les bruns ténébreux. Tu sais quoi gamin, je vais la laisser s'en aller. C'est votre jour de chance les tourtereaux. T'as de la chance de ressembler à mon compagnon petit.

Il porta la main à la garde de sa monstrueuse épée. Sasuke se baissa sur ses appuis, près à éviter le coup.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Cours, Baka ! me cria mon coéquipier. Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

Il se recula d'un coup et me bouscula, me poussant en avant. Je fus obligée d'accélérer pour ne pas tomber. Une fois sur ma lancée, impossible de m'arrêter de courir. L'adrénaline apportée par ma peur me remplissait d'énergie, et mes jambes refusaient de retourner aux côtés de mon ami. Quelque chose en moi savait que quelque chose d'affreux allait survenir.

La voix du prédateur se réverbéra dans la ruelle aveugle.

_ J'ai dit que je la laissai s'en aller, je n'ai rien dit par rapport à toi gamin. Tu as intérêt à m'amuser assez de temps, sinon ta chérie finira en morceaux.

Ce fut là que pour m'encourager, Sasuke commit la pire erreur. Mon nom franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il m'enjoignait à courir encore. Je sentis la menace arriver droit sur moi alors que l'assassin ignorait mon compagnon pour me courser. Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Le monstre ne jouait plus. Les règles avaient changées, il venait de trouver sa proie. Le brun lança quelques projectiles en directions de l'ombre qui se mouvait vers moi sans parvenir à la toucher. Il était bien trop rapide. Ne voyait-il rien ? Un kunai vola jusqu'à moi après un ricochet face à l'épée géante. Je m'en saisis.

Dommage, j'aimais bien cette robe.

La lame déchira le tissu, et libéra mes jambes. D'un seul coup mes foulées s'allongèrent et je me sentis libre. La distance se fit sentir par rapport à mon adversaire. Je décidai de tourner dans le dédale afin de retrouver mon coéquipier et de pouvoir faire équipe. A deux, nous avions peut-être une chance de rester en vie. Je poussai sur mes pieds le plus fort possible, jusqu'à sentir mes cuisses et mes mollets presque en feu. Mes poumons allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne voyais plus mon adversaire. D'un cou, Sasuke me stoppa dans mon élan, et nous tombâmes tous les deux, roulant sur le sol. Immédiatement après il nous fit nous glisser dans une bouche d'aération d'un de ces bâtiments désaffectés. Dans l'exigüité de l'alcôve, mon souffle court résonnait. La main de mon camarade se plaqua sur ma bouche pour étouffer les bruits. Le dos contre son torse, j'étais presque à même de me sentir en sécurité. Il fallait réfléchir à une stratégie, vite !

_ Il l'a dit, s'excita Sasuke derrière moi, il est avec **lui**. Je vais le tuer.

_ Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer ! rétorquais-je.

Une fois ma respiration calmée, je lui fis signe de s'avancer plus loin dans la conduite. Elle était assez large pour qu'on s'y déplace à autre pattes, et permettrait même d'échanger nos places si besoin était au moyen de quelques contorsions. Je n'entendais plus le requin, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas là. Je glissai le manche du kunai entre mes dents et suivis Sasuke. Je n'allais pas aller bien loin aussi peu armée. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me trouve menacée dans les moments où j'étais le moins à même de me défendre ? A croire qu'il 'y avait aucune sécurité à espérer de ce monde. Soudain, Sasuke laissa échapper un juron et s'arrêta. Je constatai qu'un reste de tesson de bouteille avait été jeté par ici, sans doute près d'une sortie. Je fis signe à mon compagnon de m'aider à chercher ladite issue. Mais le regardant la main en sang, une idée me frappa au coin du bon sens. Immédiatement je portai ma main à mes lèvres et crachai encore de ce mélange de salive mêlé d'hémoglobine qui me laissait un goût désagréable en bouche. Imprégnant ma main, je formais les sceaux.

_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Une petite grenouille apparut à nos côtés. Je lui ordonnais d'immédiatement trouver Jiraya pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mieux valait un sermon pour être sortie sans permission que d'être morte. Ou dans toute position dans laquelle me voulaient les assassins. Le batracien me salua avant de partir vers la lumière du soleil. Un bruit grinçant détourna mon attention : Sasuke venait de trouver la porte. Galant comme il était, il tourna le volant rouillé du sas, lui arrachant une nouvelle insulte. Je préférai le précéder au sol et partir en reconnaissance. Il s'inquiéta un peu de me laisser seul, mais finit par reconnaître que ses capacités de détection faisaient pâle figure face aux miennes. Il prit tout de même attention de me tendre sa pochette de shurikens. Je l'aidai à le décrocher de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et perçut une certaine envie de sa part de me la fixer. Je me débrouillai par moi-même.

_ Je ne pense pas que le moment soit venu pour ce genre de… Enfin je veux dire, ni pour le danger de mort que nous encourrons, ni pour l'avancée actuelle de notre relation.

_ Bonne chance, me souhaita-t-il alors que je m'accroupissais à côté de l'ouverture.

Je saisis ses poignets et il saisit les miens. Face à face dans la pénombre, je cédai à la pulsion et posai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis ses doigts se raidir, mais resserrai ma prise sur lui. « Encore trop tôt pour mettre la langue » pensais-je à son invitation. Je parvins tant bien que mal à saisir mon kunai entre les dents. Puis je me reculai et sautai dans le vide. Il grogna lorsque le choc se répercuta dans ses bras, avant de ramper plus loin vers l'ouverture.

_ J'espère que tu me porteras chance, lui murmurais-je.

Il ne m'entendit pas. En alerte, je vis ses yeux briller d'une lueur rouge dans la pénombre. Bien, au moins serait-il capable de me discerner parmi les ombres. Le bâtiment désaffecté était poussiéreux, l'air vicié manquait de me faire tousser à chaque respiration. Mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol, ou du moins un appui suffisant pour que mon camarade me laisse aller. Je serrai brièvement ses poignets par deux fois. Ses doigts me laissèrent filer et je retombai par terre. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, tâchant de m'habituer à la pénombre environnante. Des ouvertures le long des murs laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour où dansaient en silence des grains de poussière. Je me trouvai certainement dans un hagard désaffecté. A première vue il était vide. Mais de nombreux recoins subsistaient dans la pièce. Je me trouvai sur une passerelle en hauteur, au milieu d'un réseau. Ça et là, des escaliers et des échelles permettaient de descendre plus bas. Des tuyaux partaient en tous sens depuis une installation métallique au centre de la pièce, m'évoquant une sorte d'immense chaudière. Quoi que ce fût, ce n'était pas en état de marche. Je passai mes doigts sur une conduite pour être certaine. Elle était froide et je ne sentais aucun mouvement d'eau. Je fis lentement le tour de la pièce en me concentrant sur chaque détail. Une fois revenue à ma position de départ, je tentai une approche vers le sol.

Alors que je me trouvai en transition entre deux étages, un bruit de pas me fit sursauter. Préférant un appui plus confortable et plus sécurisant, j'enjambai la rampe et glissai le long, la barre de métal juste devant mes talons haut. Je retombais par terre avec grâce, crachant mon kunai dans ma main droite et faisant volte face. Mon mouvement sur le sol en terre battue souleva encore plus de poussière, et je toussai, fermant les yeux pour un instant, ouvrant mes oreilles plus grandes encore. Dans ma visibilité qui revenait, je vis une silhouette aux yeux rougeoyants. Je soupirai. Quel impatient ce Sasuke, il n'avait même pas attendu que j'ai fini ma reconnaissance pour me suivre !

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. J'ouvris la bouche pour prévenir mon coéquipier que son frère se trouvait dans les parages. Une voix provenant de derrière moi m'ordonna de ne pas bouger. Je sentis une lame contre mon cou. Je ne l'avais même pas senti m'approcher ! S'il croyait qu'il tel coup allait m'avoir, il se trompait vivement. Je pris appui sur ma jambe gauche et frappai mon agresseur au visage du bout de ma botte droite. Pui me penchai vivement en avant et profitai du petit moment de surprise de mon adversaire pour glisser mes pieds derrière les siens et tirer violemment sur ses jambes de pantalon. L'effet de surprise fonctionna car il tomba en arrière et me lâcha. Avant de se désagréger en une masse de corbeaux qui m'attaquèrent de leurs becs et de leurs serres acérées. Je protégeai tant bien que mal mon visage de mes bras nus avant de me retourner en garde, prête à n'importe quelle opportunité.

Mon adversaire était rapide, vif, précis. Uchiha Itachi savait ce qu'il voulait, et se contentait de me tourner autour. Il me testait, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses attaques. Nous nous mouvions sans faire trop de bruit, mais ceux-ci résonnaient assez pour se faire entendre de l'autre brun. Et je pensai à quel point ce serait terrible que les deux derniers possesseurs du Sharingan se rencontre ici et maintenant. Et pourtant, Sasuke n'arrivait pas. Quelque chose m'intriguait dans le style de combat de mon adversaire. Celui qu'on m'avait appris pour entrer dans l'ANBU était très semblable, et je me rappelai que ce jeune homme avait été le chef de cette unité alors qu'il avait mon âge. Une grande différence de niveau, si on observait mes propres capacités. Cependant je m'essoufflais et pas lui. Pourtant, je percevais dans ses yeux la même curiosité que j'avais par rapport à ses mouvements. Et je compris rapidement le pourquoi de ma gène. Le moindre de ses mouvements, j'étais capable de l'anticiper. Or chose étrange, j'étais incapable de le voir : je travaillais uniquement à l'instinct et aux réflexes. La seule chose était que mon instinct m'enjoignait à m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour éviter de mourir. Restaient mes réflexes. Qui avaient forcément été forgés pendant mon entrainement. Je comprenais à présent la raison cachée de ma brutale formation pour entrer dans les services spéciaux du village.

On m'avait entraînée pour tuer Uchiha Itachi. Et l'ordre venait implicitement de mon propre village.

Pourquoi spécialement lui ? Après tout c'était un sérial killer qui avait eu un grand coup d'éclat en détruisant la vie de mon meilleur ami/coéquipier/parrain par procuration (rayer les mentions inutiles). Pourquoi n'avait-on pas entendu parler de lui plus tard ? Si cela avait été le cas, des équipes auraient été dépêchées, et dans ce cas, quelqu'un aurait de toute façon ouvert sa bouche. Quelqu'un n'avait même pas su retenir assez longtemps l'information de la venue de l'aîné des Uchiha au village (ce dont j'étais par ailleurs reconnaissante car cela m'avait sauvé la vie). Alors pourquoi former une gamine dont on vient tout juste de découvrir le réel potentiel dans le but de l'opposer à un criminel de rang S ayant sévi dans le village sept ans auparavant, alors que sa vie n'avait été que modèle auparavant ? Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. Et ils n'avaient pas formé n'importe quelle enfant pour ce travail : ils avaient formé celle en qui était scellé le démon. Ils souhaitaient voir la puissance du démon ! Ils souhaitaient opposer deux monstres, l'un mythique et l'autre formé par la main et l'esprit de l'homme.

Quelqu'un voulait faire taire Uchiha Itachi (et peut-être accessoirement me voir morte, mais cette supposition était à part des autres). Et ce quelqu'un faisait partie des hauts cercles du commandement de Konoha, allant jusqu'à me faire former par un professeur d'élite (spécialisé pour l'accession aux qualités requises au poste d'Hokage) et par un vétéran du passé qui se trouvait comme par hasard dans le village au bon moment. Quelqu'un voulait voir Uchiha Itachi mort, et il payait le prix fort. Allez savoir si la fuite d'information en direction de Sasuke n'était pas intentionnelle ? Deux frères qui se battent à mort, des histoires de clan, pas de paperasse à remplir et des problèmes réglés.

En parlant du cadet des Uchiha, s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, c'était certainement parce que soit lui, soit moi étions prisonniers d'une illusion. L'hypothèse selon laquelle il aurait rencontré le requin sur pattes et lui aurait fait un brin de causette voire plus si affinité était moins que peu probable : la discrétion ne semblait pas faire le fort du géant aux longues dents. Sasuke aurait su se défaire d'une illusion facilement, contrairement à moi qui étais tombée dans le panneau : j'avais fixé les Sharingans quelques secondes et c'en fut de moi. Aucune chance que je gagne dans un univers imaginaire contrôlé par l'esprit d'un autre. Je préférai me mettre en position de repos, les mains devant moi en signe de non agression.

_ Je ne pense pas que me faire battre à mort soit un moyen efficace de contrer un Genjutsu. Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez à faire, vu que l'heure de ma mort ne semble pas d'actualité ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais un minuscule sourire fleurit sur ses lèves. Ses yeux fixés sur moi semblaient relativement amusés.

_ Est-ce que le fait de ne pas répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose, et d'être par ce fait parfaitement désagréable, est une caractéristique familiale ?

Il se contenta de me regarder, ne se déparant ni de son ébauche d'expression faciale amusée, ni de l'arme qu'il cachait, je le savais, dans sa manche gauche.

_ Oui, ça doit aller avec la panoplie du « je suis sûr de moi parce que je suis plus doué que la moyenne et que je suis socialement admis comme un génie ». Est-ce que je peux connaître la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie ?

_ Ma mission n'est pas de te tuer, Uzumaki Naruto. Je viens chercher ce qu'a laissé derrière lui le Yondaime.

_ Cela ne vous a pas empêché de détruire d'une manière assez barbare dans ma chambre. Et c'est Namikaze Naruto pour être plus précise. Ce qui m'amène à demander, lorsque vous parlez de l'héritage de mon père, est-ce que vous parlez de moi ou de… Je vais prendre votre air surpris à l'annonce de ma filiation, et estimer qu'il s'agit de la deuxième réponse. Vous êtes là pour Kyuubi.

_ Je dois avouer que la possibilité que le Yondaime Hokage ait eu une fille, et que ce soit en elle qu'il ait scellé ce démon me surprend. Mais cela ne changera rien au fait que le but poursuivi reste inchangé.

_ C'est moi ou vous ne semblez pas prendre une grande part à cette histoire ? Vous ne semblez pourtant pas être quelqu'un que l'on dirige facilement. Et pourtant, malgré l'opposition que vous marquez par rapport aux ordres que vous avez reçus, vous semblez vous y conformer.

_ …

_ Est-ce la même logique qui vous a guidé cette nuit là à détruire tout votre clan ? Répondez-moi.

_ Tu n'as pas à savoir, tu es trop jeune pour savoir.

_ Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez compris que ce monde ne tournait pas rond. Qu'il ne recherchait pas la paix comme il le devrait ? Le fait d'avoir épargné Sasuke prouve non pas que vous aimez torturer mentalement les jeunes enfants, mais que vous avez un cœur. Après j'ignore où celui-ci vous mène, vous restez très dangereux et un criminel.

_ Tu parles comme si tu étais au courant, mais tu ne sais rien. Si tu souhaites vivre, restes en dehors de ces conflits. Tant que tu n'as pas de but auquel te vouer, ne fais pas de choix difficiles comme je l'ai fait. On m'a forcé à le faire. Je n'ai pas volontairement désiré me trouver au milieu du conflit.

_ Je ne le désire pas non plus, et par un coup du destin, je m'y trouve déjà, sinon vous ne seriez pas venu me chercher avec votre coéquipier. Et c'est vrai, j'ai encore du mal à déterminer le grand but que je poursuis dans la vie. Cependant j'en ai un autre que j'ai décidé récemment, et que je compte bien mener à son terme. Il semblera certainement puéril aux yeux des autres, mais il est très important pour moi. Et j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses et je te mets en garde, Namikaze Naruto. T'engager sur cette voie n'offre pas de retours et t'obligera à des choix terribles. Et personnellement, je crains que tu n'aie pas la force que requiert ce chemin.

Il s'avança vers moi et sa main saisit mon visage. Nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau.

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas la force nécessaire, mais je suis la seule personne qui puisse le faire.

_ Je sais.

_ Que va-t-il advenir lorsque l'illusion sera levée ?

_ Rien. Le temps que tu te réveilles je serai parti depuis longtemps. Alors rappelles toi bien ceci, ne…

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans sa phrase. J'eus la brusque sensation de sentir une main contre mon épaule et un flux de chakra perturber le mien, interrompant par la même occasion l'illusion dont j'étais la victime. Je regardais qui m'avais libéré et déglutis douloureusement. Ce que je ne souhaitais pas voir arriver venait de se produire.

_ Pourquoi es tu descendu ? me plaignis-je à Sasuke.

Mais il ne me regardait pas, et je sentais sa colère à la crispation dans sa main. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient son ainé qui nous toisait tous deux d'un regard froid. Je retins un gémissement de douleur, le garçon serrait trop fort. Mais tant que je me trouvais entre eux deux, je pourrai éviter le combat, ainsi que son issue tragique. Et le garçon dans mon dos fixait l'homme en face de nous, une rage dévorant son corps.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as fait souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir, hein ! REPONDS !

_ Sasuke…

_ Ne te mêles pas de ça, Naruto, tu ne penses pas clairement. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

Il me lâcha et se décala que quelques pas sur ma droite. Je vis ses mains former les mudra correspondant à la technique des mille oiseaux. Très bien, j'allais agir comme je le devais.

_ Je suis désolée Sasuke.

_ Eh bien t'as intérêt, la prochaine fois on ira à deux et…

_ Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il pouvait vaincre son frère ? Alors que moi qui n'avais aucune chance savait me mouvoir avec bien plus d'aisance que mon compagnon. Ma main jaillit, interrompant la série de signes, et je saisis son poignet et le tordis comme si de rien n'était. Je le sentis se rompre, et le flux électrique qui parcourait ses doigts s'interrompit aussitôt dans son cri de douleur. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une rage incrédule, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir. Mon poing frappa violemment sous son sternum, et je sentis quelques unes de ses côtes craquer. Sa respiration de fit erratique et il tomba à genoux. Un seul coup au niveau de la nuque et il partit rejoindre l'inconscience.

_ Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Mais je déteste qu'on m'interrompe dans une conversation.

_ Inutile, me répondit notre opposant, ta détermination est trop forte pour que je te convainque de quoi que ce soit.

_ L'issue que vous envisagez n'est pas la bonne. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour rattraper ses erreurs, et moi non plus.

_ Et crois tu que la tienne soit meilleure ? Est-ce ce que tu le souhaites réellement ?

_ Oui. Enfin, je… Je crois…

_ Sois sans crainte je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal. Mais sois assurée que nous nous reverrons.

Quelques instants plus tard, je retrouvai Jiraya. A ses côtés se tenait Maito Gai qui se proposa de ramener Sasuke au village. Il n'était que peu amoché. Notre voyage à la recherche de Tsunade se continua en silence. Dans ma tête se poursuivait inlassablement la conversation que j'avais eue avec Itachi. Il avait raison sur un point : je n'étais pas assez forte.

Je comptais bien le devenir.


	17. An annoying traveling companion

_Désolée de ce retard de production, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre inspiratoires lors de la production de ce chapitre, et d'ailleurs pour la suite, afin d'adapter ce que je veux faire de cette histoire tout en gardant assez fidèlement la trame originale (Dans la suite que je prévois, je pense que la trame sera beaucoup plus fantaisiste, mis à part quelques épisodes vraiment très importants)_

_**Aya72**: Je vais expliquer la perspicacité de Naruto en partie dans ce chapitre, mais certainement dans les chapitres d'après, parce que c'est effectivement assez important. Je te remercie d'avoir soulevé le point de cette clairvoyance. Pas encore de rencontre avec Tsunade, il faut encore que je trouve un moyen de la rendre cohérente avec ma version de Naruto. Quant à Sasuke... Je ne peux pas dire qu'il suivra le chemin de l'œuvre originale, mais je ne peux pas non plus affirmer le contraire (que serait Sasuke s'il n'était pas buté, ivre de vengeance, salaud et émo gothique?). Cela tient principalement du fait que le personnage de Sasuke est intéressant, mais je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce qu'en a fait Masashi Kishimoto, je l'aurais vu différent._

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Il va la détester, mais pas assez. Disons que j'ai mon propre projet pour la relation entre ces deux personnages et que ça va être très, TRÈS compliqué..._

_**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape**: Je ne pouvais pas retirer l'offre de Gai de lui proposer une de ses tenues... Ce passage se trouve dans ce chapitre (bien qu'il diffère de celui de l'œuvre originale)._

_**Chouquette**: BONNE ANNÉE AUSSI! Et oui, ce chapitre était court, pour la même raison que celui-ci est en retard: j'ai du mal à concilier mon histoire avec la trame pour rester cohérente sans copier sur le travail du mangaka. Et c'est très long à faire. D'autant plus que j'étais dans mes révisions de partiel/passage de partiel, mais c'est fini maintenant._

_**Piika**: Comme je le disais à Aya72, cette vivacité d'esprit... est quelque peu particulière. Un guerrier même d'exception n'aurait pas pu en venir à ces conclusions. Pourquoi Naruto? Ha ha. Secret._

_**Dj**: Bon au moins tout le monde a vu que le cerveau de Naruto carburait trop vite, ouf, j'ai réussi mon coup!_

_**tenshihouhou**: Serais-ce Kuchiki Byakuya que je vois sur ton avatar?_

_**Tayame Hatake**: Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sasuke en dehors d'un passage avec Itachi. Mais c'est un boulet pour arriver à ce moment._

* * *

Revenons un instant à nos retrouvailles avec le Jounin vêtu de son affreux pyjama vert moulant et à Jiraya. Afin de faciliter les recherches, Gai avait fait appel à son équipe pour chercher dans toute la ville. Avec le Byakugan de Neji, rien n'avait été plus facile. En réalité, leur but était de retrouver Sasuke, et non pas ma petite personne. Au final, la grenouille que j'avais envoyée à Jiraya comme message le prévint à temps, et il arriva au même moment que l'équipe rivale de la nôtre. Ils me trouvèrent en train de mettre Sasuke en position latérale de sécurité, dans un recoin de la pièce aisément défendable en cas d'attaque ennemie.

Alors que j'expliquais brièvement l'attaque dont j'avais été victime, et la chance dont j'avais pu bénéficier, Sasuke bougea derrière moi. Je sentis une goute de sueur glisser le long de mon dos tandis qu'il se relevait. Afin de régler le problème, je me demandais si je ne devais pas refaire passer le marchand de sable pour lui. Mais avant, j'avais autre chose à régler.

_ Tu te rends compte que par ton imprudence, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! me criait Jiraya.

_ Le résultat aurait été le même, répondis-je, si vous aviez su résister à la première fille qui passait pour vous faire un clin d'œil !

Je désignai la jeune femme sur son épaule d'un coup sec du menton. Appuyés sur le mur, trois observateurs extérieurs se délectaient de la conversation.

_ Il n'empêche que j'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, et que tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

_ Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? M'exposer pleinement devant deux criminels qui étaient à ma recherche ?

_ Mais maintenant ils connaissent ta véritable apparence espèce d'idiote !

_ Ah ça c'est la faute de Sasuke, s'il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon prénom alors que je me faisais passer pour une civile…

_ En parlant du gamin Uchiha, je crois qu'il est réveillé, me signala le Sannin.

Réveillé et en rogne, je le savais. Une aura de colère était parfaitement visible autour de lui, bien sûr qu'il m'en voulait. Jiraya se retourna pour discuter avec Gai de la meilleure option à prendre pour moi et mon coéquipier, comprenez, la meilleure punition pour nous reprocher notre manque de prudence, mon envie de m'amuser au lieu de travailler, et son désir de vengeance irraisonné. J'aurais préféré qu'il continue à me sermonner. Sasuke avait attendu patiemment que la conversation se termine pour me rappeler sa présence.

_ Alors toi, je ne sais pas comment je vais te le faire payer, mais tu vas le sentir passer !

_ Quoi donc ? fis-je innocemment. Le fait de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?

_ Là maintenant je n'ai pas envie de rire à tes petites plaisanteries. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle.

_ Et là c'est le héros qui veut me sauver la vie, le garçon qui cherche à devenir très proche de moi ou l'imbécile qui va se faire tuer à force de s'attaquer à plus fort que lui qui me parle ?

_ Juste… Tssss… Ah ! Tu vois tu essayes encore de m'embrouiller pour que j'oublie ce que je veux te dire !

_ De toute façon tu ne pourras pas me suivre, je pars en voyage ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner au village aider à réparer deux ou trois trucs.

_ Pas question de te laisser t'échapper ! Si c'est comme ça je viendrai aussi, un point c'est tout !

Et le voilà qui va se planter à côté de Jiraya pour le convaincre de l'amener avec nous. Non, mais il s'y était cru lui ! Une main se posa sur mon bras, déviant momentanément ma colère. Je laissai cheminer mon regard le long de ce bras bandé jusqu'à la tête de Neji. Il me sourit, et je lui répondis. Quelque chose se noua dans mon estomac. Les baisers partagés avec Sasuke avaient beau être agréables, la vue de l'adolescent me donnait encore des frissons. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de magnétique en lui, et ça fonctionnait visiblement très bien. Tellement bien que sa coéquipière m'adressa un regard noir. Evidemment, il était certainement son parrain. Je me dégageai de la légère prise sur mon bras, me rappelant brusquement que si je lui avais pardonné pour son comportement, cela ne signifiait pas que je ne lui en voulais plus.

_ Tu vas bien, lui demanda sa voix veloutée ?

_ O… oui…

Même le plus simple des mots trébuchait sur ma langue lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Je priais même pour ne pas trop rougir. C'était intimidant de me trouver en présence d'un garçon aussi majestueux (physiquement parlant, parce qu'il semblait qu'au niveau de la personnalité… Mais d'aucun s'entendait sur le fait qu'il tendait à s'améliorer). D'autres mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes épaules et je sentis la présence de Sasuke derrière moi. Les deux mâles dominants s'observaient farouchement. Neji entremêla alors ses doigts aux miens. Je ne savais plus que faire. Et je devinais que plus rouge que moi était guère possible. C'est alors que je captais le regard moqueur des adultes sur ma petite personne, et soupirai. En un geste, je rassemblais mes poignets et remontais mes épaules, desserrant la prise des deux garçons sur mon corps. Puis je me baissai sur mes appuis et saisis Sasuke qui se trouvait en position de déséquilibre, le fauchai et le lançai sur Neji. Enfin, je me retournai en garde pour les laisser s'expliquer tous les deux. Leur hostilité me permit de reculer de la scène de combat qui se préparait.

_ Eh bien, on peut dire que tu es une chanceuse, me lança la fille aux macarons.

_ Euh… Jan-Ken ? C'est ça ?

_ Ten-Ten… soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu es dans la même équipe que Neji, tu n'as pas ce genre de problèmes ?

_ Il ne me regarde pas avec les mêmes yeux. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une coéquipière. Proche et pourtant tellement loin. Et toi, tu viens à peine d'arriver et les deux plus beaux mecs du village te regardent et se battent pour toi. Tu as pourtant l'air très commune à mes yeux.

_ C'est la question que je me pose en regardant dans mon miroir tous les matins.

_ Mais pour avoir tenu tête à Neji aussi longtemps, je dois reconnaître ton talent.

_ Quoi, juste maintenant ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Non, je parle du marché nocturne de Konoha, tout le monde a entendu parler de votre combat. Enfin personne n'y a assisté jusqu'au bout car vous vous êtes éclipsés, mais il est revenu couvert de blessures et passablement en colère. Et je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour lui faire peur à ce point.

Ah, certainement les séquelles de notre affrontement contre Gaara et de ma prise de possession par Kyuubi. Autant lui faire croire que j'en étais pleinement responsable. Pour toute réponse je lui renvoyai un sourire entendu.

_ Alors, quel est ton avis sur nos deux génies ? Tu ne penses pas que Sasuke est le plus mignon des deux ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, je connais cet abruti depuis les bancs de l'académie, et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu de cette manière.

_ Ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi tu as rougis à la présence de Neji et pas à la sienne.

_ En même temps il pense qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Neji est totalement identique, quand Lee et lui en viennent aux poings.

Les deux garçons ne se frappaient pas encore, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux avec fureur. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jiraya, et l'interrogeai.

_ Il va venir ?

_ Comme les deux situations semblaient pouvoir te convenir, mais de manière inégale, j'ai décidé qu'il allait rester avec nous un petit bout de temps. Gai m'a appris que Kakashi est hors de combat pendant un bon moment.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Kakashi-sensei ?

_ Il a combattu vaillamment, il est bien digne d'être mon rival. Evidemment seul moi aurais pu sortir de cet affrontement indemne ! Il est actuellement alité.

_ Et on peut le soigner, pas vrai ?

_ Il nous faudra l'aide de Tsunade, une autre raison de la trouver. Et tant que ce gamin Uchiha n'a pas de Sensei, je devrais le prendre en charge aussi, je dois une faveur à Kakashi.

_ Quoi ! m'écriais-je stoppant le combat des deux imbéciles. Il va venir avec nous ?

_ Hé, s'il vient, je viens aussi, s'imposa Neji.

_ Certainement pas, répondis-je d'une même voix avec Ten-Ten.

_ Il y a beaucoup trop à faire au village pour que je vous laisse vagabonder. Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre de décision pour ceux qui ne sont pas mes élèves, alors vous deux, vous avez intérêt à vous entraîner d'arrache pied. D'ailleurs, voilà pour vous motiver.

Il sortit deux tenues vertes de son sac et nous les tendit. J'étais encore en train de penser à modifier la couleur et à ne prendre qu'un pantalon, car le tissu extensible pouvait être bien pratique pour des coups de pied, tandis que Gai expliquait que c'était la raison de sa force et de celle de Lee. Jiraya tirait une tête de deux pieds de long, et Sasuke laissait dériver un regard dégoûté sur les formes que moulait la tenue sur le professeur. Nous eûmes certainement le même ressenti sur la chose, c'était immettable pour un garçon. Rectification, c'était immettable tout court. Pour quiconque.

_ Si jamais tu enfiles cette horreur, je ne te parle plus, me signala le brun.

_ Eh bien ce sera une bonne chose de faite, se vit-il rétorquer. Rien que pour ça je vais la garder.

_ Excellente idée Naruto, me dit Gai-Sensei. Je t'en garderai une à la maison spécialement pour toi. Tu préfères une couleur assortie à celle de Lee, ou une qui te démarque ?

_ Je… pense me contenter de celle que j'ai déjà… A… avant de décider de quoi que ce soit d'autre, lançais-je d'un air gêné.

_ Tu veux que je la brûle pour toi ?

_ Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas brûler la tienne ailleurs ?

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il traversait la ligne ? Il était clairement sur le point de passer la limite entre mon contrôle sur mes envies de violence et mon total relâchement desdites pulsions. Mon poing allait bientôt frapper le cartilage de son nez, et je goûterais avec joie la sensation du cartilage qui se brise sous l'impact. C'était sans compter Neji qui décida d'entamer une nouvelle joute verbale avec son nouveau rival.

_ Uchiha, ne crois pas qu'un petit mois de voyage va changer quoi que ce soit !

_ Eh bien, un mois sans moi et nous étions déjà très proches physiquement, Hyuuga ! Alors imagine ce que qu'il adviendra d'un mois avec moi…

Euh ? Du stress nerveux ? Quelqu'un allait vraiment se prendre mon poing dans la figure ! Et pas que, un genou dans les parties viriles de deux enquiquineurs seraient bien à même de faire retomber la tension. J'échangeai un regard avec l'adolescente, la même idée lui traversait l'esprit. Et ses poings tremblaient de ce mélange d'agacement et d'excitation qui précède le passage à l'action.

_ J'ai vérifié par moi-même, elle me préfère clairement à toi. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés…

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris tes uniques chances avaient été de te transformer en moi.

_ Bon, vous avez fini votre compétition, tous les deux ? soupirais-je. Jiraya, allons-y. Si Monsieur Sasuke préfère continuer de faire joujou avec monsieur Neji, c'est son problème.

_ Tu as raison, le temps presse. Tsunade ne nous attendra pas, plus nous trainons et plus elle aura fait du chemin.

_ Vous savez où elle se trouve ? fis-je en partant avec lui.

_ Eh bien pas vraiment. Voici tes affaires que j'ai pu récupérer de ta chambre. Au fait, excellente invocation…

_ Hé ! Mais attendez-moi !

Evidemment, Sasuke avait décidé son départ sur un coup de tête, et Jiraya refusa de faire un détour pour retourner en ville. Je le comprenais. Je n'avais pas envie que mon voyage avec lui se trouve avec une personne en plus. Ainsi Sasuke, pour aller avec sa nouvelle tenue de combat, acheta un nouveau sac, un nouveau futon, un nouvel équipement, pendant que j'allais me changer. Et remis sur mon dos l'ancienne tenue de ce bon vieil imbécile que je fus. La première réaction de mon camarade fut de me dire que cette tenue me donnait l'air stupide et que je devrais l'enlever. Je compris que c'était une mauvaise idée de répondre que je pouvais très bien me battre en sous-vêtements devant Jiraya. Dans le fond l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise : je finissais la majorité de mes combats à moitié nue. Je préférais me taire pendant les quelques kilomètres qui suivirent, chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur Jiraya, il avait les joues rouges. Et chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur Sasuke… Eh bien, je ne savais pas trop puisque je préférais largement détourner mon regard avant de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton tête à tête avec Uchiha Itachi ? demanda Jiraya qui avait été mis au courant par Sasuke.

_ Ça a été bizarre. Mais ça m'a permis d'établir une grande théorie à propos de mon entrainement pour les services spéciaux. Maintenant je comprends ce que je fais là !

_ Kakashi a fait une erreur, et tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? demanda le brun.

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Tu ne sais même pas le fonctionnement des illusions ! Crois moi, c'était une facile, je m'en suis rendu compte en te libérant.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû savoir, oh grand spécialiste du Genjutsu toutes catégories confondues ?

_ Pas la peine d'être sarcastique. Dis-moi ta théorie d'abord.

_ Eh bien on mon entrainement pour les services spéciaux a été biaisé. Tout concorde avec ce que j'ai vu, j'ai appris le même style de combat que ton frère. Pourquoi ? La raison est simple, on m'a appris à me battre contre lui pour que je le tue. Et l'ordre vient des hauts cercles du village. Cette personne s'est même arrangée pour que tu aie l'information, pour que tu ailles le tuer et…

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu fais trop de films, gamine ? me lança Jiraya. Kakashi t'a fait entamer une formation pour entrer dans les services spéciaux parce que tu le méritais, et cet homme sait de quoi il parle, il a été le chef des ANBU, comme l'a été Uchiha Itachi, d'où le style de combat.

_ Alors comment ça se faisait que j'arrivais à anticiper ses coups ?

_ Sans doute parce que tu te trouvais dans une illusion ? Nous pouvons presque contrôler tes réactions lorsque tu te trouves sous le pouvoir du Sharingan.

_ Je pense qu'il s'agissait plus d'un test que d'autre chose, pour voir ce dont le réceptacle de Kyuubi actuel était capable, répondit Jiraya.

_ De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui apprends tous les secrets des techniques de mon frère et pas moi ! J'ai été toujours meilleur que toi depuis les bancs de l'académie ! me reprocha Sasuke.

_ Et la venue d'Uchiha Itachi au village est totalement due au hasard, aucun de nous n'avait su la prévoir !

_ Alors en gros vous êtes en train de me dire que ma super théorie est…

_ Juste ton esprit manipulé et ton imagination débordante, jeune fille.

_ N'empêche qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose de peu clair dans cette histoire avec Itachi. Quelque chose ne va pas et je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus…

De nouveau le voyage se poursuivit en silence. Intérieurement, je me demandais pourquoi le vieux avait accepté la venue de Sasuke. Sa mentalité était différente de la mienne ou de celle de Jiraya. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait eu toutes les bonnes cartes en main dès le début : une bonne naissance, une famille aimante, du talent et des gens qui croyaient en lui. Sauf que peu à peu il avait perdu ses atouts alors que je consolidais les miens lentement les miens. J'avais des amis que je garderai à vie, un entrainement éreintant et régulier, et un rêve que je voulais poursuivre. Mon but m'amenait dans la lumière et courant, Sasuke se perdait dans la contemplation des ténèbres et reculait hors de mon atteinte. Un jour j'avais cru que notre voie était compatible et que nous nous tenions la main sur ce chemin de l'avenir. Je n'étais même plus certaine de la sentir cette main, elle s'évaporait entre mes doigts, alors que je luttais pour la retenir. Peut-être était-ce là pourquoi Sasuke était venu nous accompagner dans ce périple : nous allions lui redonner la lumière qu'il avait perdue.

Nous n'avions que deux tentes pour la première nuit. Originellement, Jiraya et moi devions dormir séparés, chacun dans son petit coin de tranquillité. Sauf que maintenant il y avait une autre personne qui voyageait à nos côtés. La question était donc de savoir lequel d'entre nous allait écoper de moins de place dans la tente ? Ferait-on une division en fonction de la génération ou du sexe ? Je refusai catégoriquement de dormir avec Jiraya, c'était clair et net. Si je commençais à me calmer quant à notre dernière dispute en date à propos de mon père, je me sentais toujours quelque part mal à l'aise à coté de lui. En cela la présence de quelqu'un d'autre était apaisante, car nos deux caractères de cochon ensemble auraient tout fait exploser. Fort heureusement, Sasuke était quelqu'un de calme et serein. Le fait que ce soit lui qui nous accompagne me dérangeait un peu, beaucoup même. Finalement il décida de dormir à la belle étoile, ainsi il ne dérangerait personne.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur relative, et nous nous souhaitâmes la bonne nuit avant de retourner dans nos tentes. Bien plus tard, je fus réveillée par un bruit au milieu de la nuit. Alertée, je me relevai, et tentai d'identifier la source potentielle de danger. Discrètement, je sortis par la porte de ma tente, un kunai à la main. Les nuages avaient masqué la lune, plongeant la vallée où nous campions dans la pénombre. L'humidité de l'air élevé et le temps lourd m'indiquèrent qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Pourtant ce n'était pas un grondement de tonnerre qui m'avait réveillée…

De nouveau ce son ! C'est quelqu'un qui respire ! Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, me rendis-je compte. Au bout de quelques pas dans l'herbe humide de rosée, mon pied heurta le paquetage de Sasuke. La main du garçon jaillit brusquement de sous les couvertures, et je sursautai, manquant de lui transpercer le poignet lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un de mes pieds. Ce n'était pas bon, ils étaient bien trop froids. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas allumé de feu pour se garder au chaud un minimum. Quelle fierté, je vous jure ! Ses yeux rouges brillants se fixèrent sur moi. Mais je n'avais pas peur de regarder dans ces yeux là. Si ceux de son frère m'avaient piégé, je savais qu'en dehors des entrainements, Sasuke ne m'attaquerai jamais de cette manière.

_ Naruto ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de froid.

_ Va te mettre dans la tente, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, lui ordonnais-je.

Plutôt dormir avec lui que d'avoir un malade le lendemain. Et puis, l'idée de le savoir malade par ma faute et mon refus me mettait mal à l'aise. Il était inutile que je m'enfonce encore plus dans le remords et les hypothèses dérangeantes. Tandis que le garçon prenait son sac, je saisis ses couvertures et les pliai sommairement. Il ouvrit le pan de la tente pour me laisser passer avant de me laisser passer. Il était temps, j'entendis de grosses gouttes cogner contre la toile. Sasuke alluma la lampe à huile d'une bille incandescente, éclairant l'espace exigu que nous allions partager. Il tentait de le cacher en serrant les dents, mais je voyais à ses épaules qu'il était parcourut de douloureux frissons. J'aurai donné cher pour disposer d'un réchaud portable en ce moment et lui faire un thé ou une quelconque boisson chaude. Je lui ordonnai de se glisser dans mes draps, pendant que je préparai la deuxième place, entassant nos sacs un peu plus loin. Pendant que le bruit des draps froissés murmurait à mes oreilles, je dépliai les couvertures que je tenais dans mes bras. Avec ses achats de dernière minute, il avait été incapable de trouver quelque chose de correct pour dormir et avait substitué la quantité à la qualité. J'échangeai ma couverture en polaire contre une des siennes, et étendis la mienne sur nos deux places. Je soufflai la bougie.

_ Tu veux que je te rende ta place, souffla-t-il dans le noir.

_ Je ne vais pas mourir de dormir dans tes draps, chuchotais-je en réponse.

A tâtons je cherchai ma veste épaisse pour m'en faire un oreiller de fortune avant e me rappeler que je l'avais déjà utilisée pour cette même occasion, et que la tête du brun s'y trouvait à présent. En revanche je trouvai sa tunique, qui bien plus fine, devrait faire l'affaire. Je me glissai dans les draps froids d'avoir passé la moitié de la nuit dehors. Je baillai et murmurai un « bonne nuit » à mon compagnon qui grogna. Je restai un moment sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer l'obscurité, avant de juger cette place inconfortable. Je commençai à me tourner et à me retourner pour trouver une position plus à mon goût, lorsqu'un bras musclé m'enserra la taille pour me demander de cesser mes gesticulations. Je constatai que ses mains étaient encore bien froides, il en mettait du temps pour se réchauffer.

_ Tu as froid, Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, tes mains sont froides.

_ J'ai toujours les extrémités froides, tiens regarde.

Son pied se posa sur mon mollet, me faisant glapir. Il pouffa discrètement. En représailles je me retournai pour lui chatouiller les côtes, et il ne se laissa pas faire. Notre combat se termina par sa victoire, assis sur mon ventre tandis que je le suppliais d'arrêter. Un de mes poumons avait dû se perdre en route car mon souffle était erratique. Par contre mes abdominaux se rappelaient à moi d'une manière douloureuse. Dehors, le son continu de la pluie qui frappait la toile de tente étouffait nos rires et nos cris. Sasuke ralluma la lumière de la lampe, avant de la tamiser en posant une couverture dessus, prenant garde à ne pas l'exposer au feu. Manquerait plus que l'on fasse brûler la tente et qu'on se retrouve à trois avec le vieux. Je plissai les yeux sous l'afflux de lumière.

Toujours assis sur mon ventre, je garçon me regardait de ses yeux profondément noirs. Je savais qu'il était beau, peut-être pas autant que l'était Neji à mes yeux mais il était indubitablement magnifique. Je voyais à quel point ses traits variaient. Moi qui l'avais toujours pris pour un glaçon pour son insensibilité faciale, je voyais se dessiner les émotions directement dans les deux onyx. On aurait pu croire sa bouche intimidante, sa mâchoire carrée par les ombres de la lampe pouvait le rendre plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais rien qu'à ses yeux, je pouvais voir toute l'affection qui en débordait. Plus que de l'affection. Et ces yeux me fixaient moi. Comme si j'étais la plus belle chose sur laquelle ils soient tombés en ce bas monde. Et cela me gênait au plus haut point.

_ Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? demandais-je d'une voix moqueuse.

_ Je commence à bien te connaître Naruto, tu as toujours recours à l'humour lorsque tu tentes de calmer le jeu.

_ Mais pas du t…

_ Chut… Tu n'as pas à être gênée de quoi que ce soit, tu sais… Je vais faire bien mieux que de te regarder.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, tandis que je voyais son visage lentement se rapprocher du mien. Je fermai les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se passer, attendant ce baiser qu'il me promettait. Il me faisait languir pour son propre plaisir, et une impatience grandissait en moi à sentir son souffle sur le bas de mon visage sans que rien ne se passe. Je rouvris les yeux avec frustration. Les siens étaient moqueurs.

_ Es-tu en train d'espérer quelque chose d'autre encore ?

_ Connard, répondis-je à cette bouche qui me tentait.

Pour toute réponse, il scella notre baiser. Mes doigts allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs, tandis que sa bouche picorait la mienne, sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Enfin sa langue vint explorer ma bouche tandis que je faisais de même, dansant, s'enroulant autour de la mienne comme si elle avait peur de la perdre. Il me quitta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de retourner souder ses lèvres aux miennes. Je l'entendis étouffer un gémissement tandis qu'il revenait encore se couler contre mon visage. Je sentis ses mains agripper ma nuque pour approfondir encore l'étreinte, et sentis ses hanches rouler contre les miennes. Je sentis le désir mâle émaner de lui tandis que son bas-ventre excité pressait contre mon ventre.

Je n'étais pas prête. Il était bien trop tôt !

La peur remonta dans mon dos tandis que je repoussai les épaules de mon compagnon et reprenais mon souffle. La lueur dans ses yeux confirma le message que son corps avait transmis au mien. Sasuke me sourit. Je sentais encore mes lèvres frémir de ses baisers emplis de tous ces sentiments mêlés.

_ Est-ce que tu trouves mes mains toujours aussi froides ?

Son désir pour moi était aussi violent que ses sentiments pour son frère. Depuis la nuit où tous les siens avaient péri, il ne savait plus aimer que par la brutalité. Etais-je un exutoire pour ce désir de vengeance ? « Je sais à quoi tu penses et je te mets en garde, Namikaze Naruto. T'engager sur cette voie n'offre pas de retours et t'obligera à des choix terribles. Et personnellement, je crains que tu n'aie pas la force que requiert ce chemin. » En ces termes m'avait parlé Uchiha Itachi lorsqu'il avait deviné quel but j'avais en tête. Il avait raison, je n'avais pas la force nécessaire, je savais quels choix faire et je ne pouvais pas.

Mes hanches se soulevèrent et je projetai mon compagnon sur le côté. Je perçus de la surprise et puis du ressenti dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. Il se jeta sur moi, et je savais qu'il le faisait encore par jeu. Mais je ne pouvais pas nous autoriser à aller plus loin. Je n'étais pas prête à approfondir notre relation ainsi. De toute manière, la manière dont je l'aimais et sa manière de m'aimer étaient différentes. J'aimais à tester la limite de nos corps avec lui. J'aimais m'illusionner, et croire que je l'appréciais autant qu'il m'appréciait. Mais c'était juste faux.

J'étais juste triste et en colère contre moi-même.

_ Naruto, je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

Ah, tu es désolé ? Moi aussi Sasuke, nous avons tous les deux des tors dans cette relation. Toi pour avoir voulu aller trop loin trop vite et moi pour t'avoir laissé faire et encouragé. Dans l'affaire, c'est moi la méchante. C'est moi qui te manipule, et je crois qu'en un sens tu le sais. Je veux te sauver des ténèbres qui te dévorent, et je refuse de payer le prix de ta rédemption.

Un voyage sans toi aurait été mieux. J'allai demander à te renvoyer chez toi.

_ J'ai besoin de parler à Jiraya.

Je sortis dehors sous la pluie. Le chakra rayonna autour de moi, répondant à mes émotions profondes de… Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Il y avait de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, et la colère et tant d'autres émotions. Et la pluie elle-même éviter de m'arroser, comme un refus de l'apaisement qu'elle aurait pu me procurer. Sasuke voulu me suivre. Je secouai la tête et repartis vers l'autre tente, le laissant seul à se reprocher tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

J'eus la surprise de constater que mon parrain était réveillé. Ses yeux marron reflétaient une certaine ironie.

_ Ça m'avait l'air chaud entre vous deux, dis-moi, me lança-t-il.

_ Il… Il ne peut pas rester.

_ Comment ça ? Mais ça fait partie de ta punition, et c'est moi qui décide…

_ Non, vraiment, il ne peut pas rester. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre entre nous.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, ma petite.

_ La relation que j'entretien avec lui risque de nous détruire tous les deux. Je sais quel choix je peux faire dès maintenant pour le sauver de sa vengeance, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Si je choisis de l'aimer, je sais qu'il restera à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, et ça me donne l'impression de reculer vers mon réel but dans la vie. Et j'ai peur de le perdre si je refuse de lui donner mon cœur.

_ Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

_ Parce que nous nous ressemblons. Sauf que j'ai découvert d'autres personnes avant que Sasuke ne devienne aussi proche de moi. Et tant que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de ces autres garçons, j'aurai le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Et si Sasuke reste avec nous, je sais que je vais être forcée de faire le choix entre l'aimer ou non, sans être prête, sans être en mesure de décider.

Le vieil homme soupira, avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Je ne peux pas le renvoyer au village sans manquer à ma parole. Et vu ce que je pressens de toi, tu n'aimes pas non plus revenir sur tes mots, hein Naruto ? Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas dormir dans cette ente et que je vais aller dormir dans la tienne. Il n'avait pas l'air encore prêt à assumer votre amourette non plus.

_ Et pour le reste du voyage ?

_ Je trouverai bien de quoi vous occuper à deux endroits différents. En attendant, les jeunes gens de votre âge ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, alors dors. Tout ira mieux demain.

Tout ira mieux demain. Tout était relatif. Sasuke et moi étions incapables de nous parler. Il cherchait à s'excuser discrètement d'avoir été trop brusque envers moi, sans pouvoir le trouver, sa vue m'insupportait. Moi, je me reprochais mon comportement et déprimant en cherchant toutes les possibilités éventuelles qui auraient pu survenir. Du coup je déprimais et préférais ne pas le croiser sous peine de me sentir encore plus mal. Et prenant mon attitude comme un reproche, il s'en trouvait blessé dans son orgueil, en colère contre lui, et en colère contre moi. C'est comme si un mur s'était bâti entre nous au cours de la nuit.

La matinée passa donc péniblement. Afin de distraire mon attention de mes problèmes de cœur qui de toute manière me paraissaient insolubles (Jiraya m'avait glissé en aparté qu'ils étaient même futiles et que je devrais me « contenter » de ce que j'avais sous la main). Je décidais de le cuisiner sur sa relation avec cette mystérieuse Tsunade. Selon ses dires, c'était la plus belle femme du monde, mais qu'elle avait un caractère assez buté. Sasuke commenta cette affirmation d'un « mpf » grossier et d'un regard appuyé dans ma direction. Elle devait être très puissante, puisqu'elle faisait partie des trois Sannin. Et accessoirement ce devait être une vielle puisque de l'âge de mon parrain. Mais en dehors du cercle fermé de la médecine, elle était plus connue pour sa fréquentation assidue des salles de jeux d'argent, qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie malgré une malchance persistante. D'aucun la surnommait « le légendaire pigeon », c'était pour dire à quel poiint elle se faisait plumer.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais où est-ce qu'on va la commencer cette recherche d'informations ? demandais-je.

_ Toutes les possibilités sont ouvertes. Cependant toi, tu vas plutôt t'entraîner, Naruto.

_ Alors quand commence-t-on ? Ça fait des heures que l'on marche et qu'on ne fait rien d'autre.

_ Et moi dans tout ça ? demanda Sasuke. Vous allez m'enseigner des techniques aussi ?

_ Toi, tu as plus besoin de consolider des acquis que d'accumuler des connaissances.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, mes capacités sont déjà au mieux.

_ Cela, jeune Uchiha, c'est se montrer prétentieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'observer longuement pour voir que Naruto est bien plus avancée que toi sur le plan du corps à corps et de la mise en situation. Mais si tu tiens à être utile au village, alors travaille moi cette pupille qui te rend si spéciale et si habile.

_ Je n'ai qu'à lire ses mouvements avec mon Sharingan pour prévoir ses attaques et riposter ensuite, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

_ Ce que ton esprit sait n'est pas ce que ton corps sait, répondit calmement Jiraya.

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous prouve pour que vous acceptiez de m'enseigner également ?

_ Je n'ai pas refusé de t'enseigner, idéalement je suis en train de te prouver que tu fais fausse route.

_ Pardon ? grogna le brun.

_ Tu ne pourras pas battre Naruto, Sharingan ou pas Sharingan. En un seul coup elle t'a mis hors jeu pour te protéger afin que tu n'attaques pas ton frère.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû, je l'aurais tué.

_ Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Quoi que tu dises, tu n'es pas à mon niveau.

_ Naruto, j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi, et ce avant même que nous entrions à l'académie.

_ Il est vrai que tu avais de l'avance, tu avais toutes les capacités nécessaires, et je n'avais rien. Mais j'ai travaillé dur, alors que tu n'as pas bougé. Tu étais déjà au dessus des autres, à quoi cela te servait-il de devenir encore plus fort ? Tu souhaitais gagner contre ton frère, mais tous tes combats ont été remportés avec aisance, naturellement tu t'es cru au dessus des autres.

_ Tu n'es pas meilleure que moi !

_ On vérifie ça quand tu veux, Uchiha !

_ Posez vos affaires à côté de ce rocher. Je vais arbitrer votre match. Il se déroulera en trois manches, déclara Jiraya.

_ Une seule suffira, répliqua Sasuke.

_ Le premier qui n'est plus en état de continuer a perdu, répondis-je.

_ Ah, les enfants de nos jours ! soupira Jiraya.

Sasuke se plaça face à moi sur le terrain. J'avais enfilé une tenue parmi celles qui me restaient, à savoir l'éternel pantalon orange et un bête T-shirt. Je le scrutai attentivement, sans regarder son visage, tentant d'anticiper ses mouvements par les mouvements de son corps. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage, sachant que son visage n'exprimerait rien. Peut-être tenterait-il de jouer l'avantage qu'il avait sur le Genjutsu, mais cela nécessitait un contact oculaire. Sauf que mes yeux ne croiseraient pas les siens. Etait-ce pour me protéger des illusions, ou simplement pour ne pas lire dans leur noirceur des émotions qui me troubleraient trop ? Je l'ignorais. Tout ce que je souhaitais en ce moment et lui prouver à quel point il avait tord de me sous-estimer.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il avait tant entrainé le corps à corps.

Le dernier combat qu'il avait fait face à Gaara m'aurait été utile pour savoir quelles étaient ses nouvelles capacités physiques. Malheureusement ce traitre de Kabuto m'avait mis hors d'état de nuire durant ce moment, m'empêchant de prévenir les Jounins du danger que représentait Gaara.

Sasuke avait copié le Taijutsu de Lee, et avait maîtrisé en un petit mois ce que l'autre garçon avait passé des années à acquérir. Le sourire de victoire que Sasuke affichait se figea tout à coup, il m'avait foncé dessus dans une bête attaque frontale, parce qu'il était certain de pouvoir me toucher. Mais cette vitesse de combat était celle que j'employais naturellement après toutes ces séances à me faire botter le train par Ebisu-Sensei. J'esquissai un pas de danse vers le côté, fauchai son pied d'appel qu'il reposait pour mieux bondir, faisant glisser son pied. Le corps du garçon partit en arrière sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, et j'accentuai le déséquilibre d'une simple poussée sur son épaule. Son propre poids le fit chuter, et il se releva, des herbes sèches constellant sa chevelure de jais et ses vêtements d'encre. Il ne souriait plus du tout.

_ Pourtant tu les as vus venir, mes coups, le moquais-je.

De nouveau il tenta une attaque, mais s'essaya à des angles plus détournés et plus inventifs. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre moi avec des jambes aussi raides. Elles bouillonnaient d'énergie, comme emplies de ce feu qui était son élément héréditaire. Et cette énergie lui permettait de nombreuses possibilités d'attaque qu'il ne se lassait pas d'exploiter. Mais l'eau est souplesse, l'eau est mouvement perpétuel. L'eau sinue, l'eau évite. Une torsion de hanche et son coup de pied circulaire me frôle sans me toucher. Il me suffit ensuite de pencher ma tête et mes épaules afin de laisser ses coups me frôler sans qu'ils ne me touchent. Et cela le met encore plus en rage, jusqu'au dernier moment, il est certain de toucher. Puis je lis dans son corps toute la frustration qui le consume peu à peu. Par jeu, je le fis choir de nouveau, me penchai vers son corps au sol comme pour le maîtriser et cueillis une herbe longue à l'extrémité graminée juste à côté de sa tête et la glissai entre mes lèvres avant de m'éloigner.

_ Naruto, je préférerai que vous terminiez ce combat rapidement, suggéra mon mentor tandis que Sasuke se relevait en grommelant. Il nous reste un peu de route avant la prochaine ville.

J'évitai son enchainement de coups suivants, avant d'entendre siffler les shurikens qu'il envoie vers moi. Mais le bruit des lames couvre autre chose que je ne parviens pas à déterminer. De quelques déhanchés, un flip arrière et un salto, je me mets hors d'attente des projectiles, m'abritant derrière un arbre. Mon corps était totalement hors de vue de Sasuke. Parfait.

Un fil métallique brilla au soleil, et je compris quel son je n'avais su percevoir correctement. Ces shurikens étaient attachés à des câbles attachés aux doigts du garçon, lorsqu'il tira dessus, les shurikens revinrent à la charge et m'encordèrent à l'arbre. Saucissonnée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Du moins le croyait-il, quelques instants à l'abri de son regard m'avaient permis de permuter avec un Mizu Bunshin créé au débotté. Mon corps réel se trouvait allongé dans les herbes hautes, attendant en silence de voir les prochaines attaques de Sasuke. Point encore plus positif, les mains de mon clone n'étaient pas attachées. Discrètement je formais un sceau de mes mains, et l'être aqueux prisonnier comprit la manœuvre et forma rapidement quelques mudra avant que le brun ne surgisse. Il surgit sans protection devant mon double, de nouveau assuré d'une victoire.

_ Suiton, Mizu Rappa, incanta le double.

Sasuke ne se dégonfla pas face à cette trombe d'eau et se servit de ses fils pour diriger une attaque de flammes directement sur la Naruto entravée.

_ Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu !

Il utilisait contre moi la technique la plus puissante de son répertoire ! Celle-là même qu'il avait employé contre Orochimaru, selon les dires de Sakura. Face à ce déluge de flammes, ma marée ne résista pas et s'évapora, provoquant une immense poche de vapeur d'eau qui fit grogner Sasuke de douleur. Le clone disparut et je serrai les dents. J'eus l'impression de sentir ma peau brûler durant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas une sensation des plus plaisantes. Je profitai de l'occasion qui se présentait à moi pour aller frapper Sasuke.

Jiraya voulait que l'affrontement tourne court, parfait. Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu réagir, je surgis par-dessus lui et abattit ma jambe gauche sur son crâne. Mon pied droit reprit appui avec le sol, et le corps du garçon avait accompagné mon impact, et bien que blessé, il se préparait à une riposte. Je profitais de son mouvement vers le bas pour le frapper de mon coude en travers de son dos, et il poussa un cri. Mes mains agrippèrent durement ses épaules et j'enfonçai mes pouces dans le creux derrière ses clavicules. Je sautai sur mon pied gauche qui redescendait pour donner une impulsion à mon genou droit qui remonta dans sa poitrine, faisant gémir de nouveau ses côtes que mon coup de la veille avait déjà endommagées. Son souffle sortit brusquement de sa gorge et je le laissai retomber, perclus de douleur.

_ C'est fini, annonçais-je à mon professeur.

_ Je ne crois pas, répliqua Jiraya en désignant le garçon qui se relevait derrière moi.

_ Naruto… gronda Sasuke.

Cette fois-ci son attaque ne me rata pas, et je sentis du sang chaud couler contre mon visage. Kunai au poing, il venait de m'ouvrir une arcade sourcilière. Je reconnus le style de combat, il venait de copier tout l'affrontement avec son Sharingan et venait en réclamer encore une couche. Je pestai intérieurement, j'avais super mal ! Mais j'avouais que son angle d'attaque était bien choisi, les blessures à la tête saignaient abondamment, et ce dernier allait profiter de l'aveuglement de mon œil gauche pour pousser son avantage. Il croyait tout avoir de Namikaze Naruto ? Il croyait pourvoir gagner en copiant simplement mes mouvements, qu'il essaye de copier celui-ci !

J'avançai vers lui, et lui lançai une série de coups espacés de quelques pirouettes et d'évitements calculés très près de manière à perdre le moins de temps possible à recouvrer la distance entre moi et mon adversaire lorsqu'il subissait le coup. Je vis ses lèvres bouger, et supposait son adaptation. Au premier circulaire qu'il me confronta, je me lançai dans des mouvements encore plus ardus. Leur difficulté était non seulement le temps à respecter, mais aussi une souplesse du corps que celui-ci n'était pas forcément prêt à supporter. Cette technique m'avait été inspirée par l'ouverture des portes, à ceci près qu'elles n'étaient pas nocives pour la santé si on était capable de les exécuter correctement. Elles nécessitaient cependant une souplesse et un échauffement préalable qu'était loin de posséder Sasuke. Si ses muscles étaient prêts à être étirés, ils ne le pouvaient pas à ce point. Car l'ouverture des jambes réclamées pour la plupart des mouvements que je venais d'exécuter requerraient des hanches plus féminines que les siennes. Et l'imbécile s'était laissé prendre au piège. J'entendis très nettement le moment où sa cuisse manqua de se tordre dans un angle impossible pour son corps, le mettant au martyr, et Sasuke retomba à genoux.

_ Alors, tu abandonnes ou tu as besoin d'une démonstration supplémentaire ?

_ Mpf, fut la seule réponse que j'eue de lui.

Il se releva en maugréant, et j'eus soudain envie de connaître l'attitude de Sasuke une fois qu'il sera une personne âgée : sera-t-il aussi aimable qu'il l'est aujourd'hui ? Sa démarche chaloupée alors qu'il boitait douloureusement vers Jiraya me fit sourire. Mais peu à peu, cette bonne humeur passagère s'estompa. J'étais certes très heureuse d'être parvenue à le désarçonner, voire heureuse de lui avoir fait mal, mais… Cela n'allait pas arranger mes relations avec lui. Si je savais qu'il allait devoir s'accommoder de mes nouvelles capacités et tenter par tous les moyens de s'améliorer, je n'avais eu aucunement envie d'aller jusqu'à le blesser physiquement. Et j'étais triste qu'il m'ait frappé au visage, alors que je n'avais visé que des points plutôt solides de son corps

Jiraya s'approcha de moi, une trousse de secours à la main. Je remarquai alors que la blessure avait tellement saigné que mes cheveux avaient été teintés de rouge, et le liquide avait coulé jusque dans mon cou. Le vieil homme ouvrit une gourde d'eau et nettoya sommairement les traces qui coagulaient déjà, et me fit presser une compresse recouverte d'un produit antiseptique sur ma plaie. Le liquide piquait affreusement, et les vapeurs m'en donnaient même le tournis et les larmes aux yeux. Je poussai un râle de douleur où j'étouffais une insulte que j'épargnerais aux chastes oreilles.

_ La plaie est profonde, il ne t'as pas loupé. Heureusement que les pouvoirs du Kyuubi te permettent de régénérer. Je ne suis pas un expert dans le domaine, mais je pense que tu vas garder une marque.

_ Je pense qu'il va peut-être plus mal que moi, fis-je en désignant le vaincu du menton, j'ai senti ses côtes craquer, j'ai frappé dans le même endroit qu'hier.

_ Ça va ta poitrine, gamin ?

_ Mpf.

_ Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, déclara Jiraya tandis qu'il me fixait un gros pansement sur l'arcade. En route vous deux, nous devons atteindre la ville.

Je compris que je n'avais rien vu de ce qu'était un marché dans une ville en fête malgré ma soirée avec Neji et mon après midi avec Sasuke. Soit la raison avait été un combat avec l'un, des caresses avec l'autre. Après tout, la sagesse populaire conseille : « Faites l'amour, ne faites pas la guerre », et en cela je peux dire que j'ai évolué. Si seulement le monde qui nous entourait pouvait comprendre cela aisément. Dans la liesse ambiante, je sentais qu'avec des efforts, on pourrait atteindre cet idéal de paix et souder les gens. Si seulement il existait une solution…

Le marché différait des deux autres que j'avais visités par sa taille et sa diversité plus importante. De nombreux enfants couraient les rues en compagnie de leurs amis ou de leur famille. A Konoha, des jeunes gens de cet âge auraient majoritairement porté les lunettes de l'Académie ou le bandeau frontal, et leur attitude serait différente, pleine de méfiance et de prudence même dans les moments les plus ludiques. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il semblait agacé par les rires des demoiselles qui nous suivaient à distance en se croyant discrètes. Jiraya me conseilla de profiter des festivités et me tendit un programme qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol. Je sautais de joie en l'entendant dire que nous dormirions ici et nous y entrainerions quelque temps.

_ Content que ça te fasse plaisir, me dit mon parrain.

_ Comme si on avait le temps de s'amuser, grommela Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite. Commençons l'entrainement dès aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? me demanda Jiraya, j'avais toujours cru cet enfant maître de ses émotions.

_ Il n'a pas aimé se rendre compte de l'écart entre nos capacités offensives respectives. Mais entre nous, je crois qu'il n'aime pas ses nouvelles amies.

_ Ses nouvelles amies ?

_ La basse-cour qui glousse en frétillant du croupion chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans les parages.

_ Naruto ? Serais-tu jalouse ?

Je me posai sérieusement la question, et me retournai vers les jeunes filles de tous âges qui rodaient autour du brun. Un léger pincement au cœur me prit en observant certaines qui étaient magnifiques.

_ Peut-être un peu, certaines sont super bien foutues. Alors que je ne ressemble à rien physiquement parlant. Mais je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup plus des réactions de Sasuke que de leur présence.

_ Mpf, m'adressa le bougre pour seule réponse.

_ Vous entendez tout le bonheur du monde qui se trouve dans ce simple son ? ironisais-je, faisant rire Jiraya.

_ Sérieusement, relança Sasuke, je veux commencer à m'entrainer dès maintenant.

_ Eh bien personne ne te retiens, petit. Mais j'avais d'autres projets pour toi.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi Naruto et pas moi ?

_ Parce que j'aime les défis et que Naruto me ressemble plus que toi. Enseigner à des génies dans ton genre n'est pas drôle. Tu te crois déjà tout puissant, et je n'ai pas la patience de te montrer encore et encore tes erreurs de jugement. Ni le temps de penser quoi te faire travailler sans que nous ne nous ennuyions tous deux.

_ Naruto a appris plus de choses que moi dans le même laps de temps, en quoi suis-je différent ?

_ Naruto poursuit un but.

_ C'est aussi mon cas.

_ Oh non, là est toute la différence. Naruto cherche à se surpasser elle-même pour atteindre son but, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle fera quand elle sera Hokage.

_ Si elle devient Hokage.

_ J'ai toute confiance en elle.

_ Les Hokage ont toujours été des hommes selon la volonté populaire, et tous sont dans la lignée les uns des autres. Elle n'a jamais été l'élève du Troisième, la ligne est rompue.

_ Un jour tu réaliseras la profondeur de ton erreur, et pourquoi Naruto est une des rares jeunes que le village acceptera de voir succéder aux anciens. Et l'Hokage peut tout à fait être une femme, rien ne l'interdit, c'est au Daimyo de notre Pays d'en décider. Et par rapport à ce que je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes : tu ne pourras pas rattraper Naruto tant que tu essaieras de copier ton frère.

_ Comme si je copiais cet homme ! Tout ce qui vient de lui me dégoûte !

_ Et personnellement, je te trouve trop ténébreux pour avoir envie de t'entraîner. Tu ramènes à la surface de douloureux souvenirs.

_ Et que vais-je faire si je ne peux pas m'entraîner. Je croyais que vous aviez accepté que je vienne à cause d'une promesse faite à Kakashi-Sensei.

_ Tu vas commencer par m'aider à entraîner Naruto au Taijutsu et au Genjutsu. J'ai également besoin de toi pour la recherche d'informations. J'ai besoin que tu trouves dans la région toutes les boutiques susceptible de vendre des médicaments, des livres sur la médecine et la liste de leurs clients récents. Egalement tous les cas de guérison suspects, c'est-à-dire trop rapides pour une durée normale ou miraculeux. Aussi si on a aperçu des Médics-Nin dans la région. Bref, tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur les déplacements de cette femme Tsunade que nous recherchons.

_ Et vous Sensei, qu'allez-vous faire ? demandais-je en sortant ma grenouille rebondie de ma poche.

_ Je vais chercher des informations là où vous ne pourrez aller avant d'atteindre votre majorité. Mais dis-moi, tu as une petite fortune là dedans, Naruto ! Ne sais-tu pas que l'argent est un des trois vices des ninjas, et que c'est celui-ci qui ronge Tsunade ?

_ Ce ne serait pas plus logique que Sasuke cherche tous les endroits où cette Tsunade a contracté un prêt? Si elle perd tout le temps l'argent qu'elle a, elle a dû créer des dettes et de nombreux ennemis un peu partout, non?

_ Là n'est pas la question, tu ne dois pas changer de sujet! L'argent est comme un feu qui te dévores, plus tu en as, plus tu en consommes! Contente-toi de ces 300 ryos pour aujourd'hui.

_ Mais c'est la dèche ! C'est trois fois rien ! Rendez-moi mon argent !

_ Combien crois-tu que j'avais d'argent quand j'étais jeune ? Je me suis arrangé pour que mes occupations ne pèsent pas sur mon budget !

_ Ouais, vous passiez votre temps à mater des filles aux bains ! Bon, Sasuke, tu viens avec moi, ou je te laisse avec ces demoiselles ?

_ Attendez encore, tous les deux ! Vous portez mes affaires !

Je fis observer qu'il était un vieux fou tyrannique. Au final, je vis Sasuke échanger un regard avec moi. Immédiatement, chacun cacha une main dans son dos et nous décidâmes de l'issue du sac avec un Janken. Après quelques matchs nuls, il coupa ma feuille et je sus que j'allais me trimballer ces affaires avec moi toute l'après-midi. Cependant, mauvaise perdante, je réussis à m'éclipser dans la foule avant qu'il ne puisse me rattraper et lui laissai la charge du sac. La journée s'écoula sans encombre jusqu'au moment de retrouver mon tuteur…

* * *

_La production étant actuellement aléatoire, je ne peux pas garantir la prochaine sortie de chapitre:_

__ Je suis en travail sur un Yaoi portant sur Tales of Vesperia_

__ Je réfléchis à la fiction que j'ai commencée il y a longtemps sur Bleach_

__ Je prévois (déjà) la suite de plusieurs autres fics et de la réécriture._

_Vous me pardonnerez de ces égarements, et de mes retards. Du moins j'espère..._

_De toute façon c'est moi qui décide, j'ai le droit de vous mettre à la torture si je veux! (d'abord)_


	18. Dream on

_Deux semaines de prod ça veut dire un gros chapitre (vous le méritez)_

_**Chouquette**: La vie serait idéale si on avait des vacances après les partiels. Malheureusement... Bah j'en ai pas eu, donc pour écrire la site de la fic, ça a été assez galère.  
_

_**Tayame Hatake**: Eh bah voici la suite...  
_

_**Dj**: De toute façon, je crois que Sasuke va tout le temps s'en prendre plein la gueule à être imbu de lui-même.  
_

_**Streema**: Dans la fic, Naruto a 13 ans et Sasuke en a 14 techniquement ils sont "outillés" pour LE faire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais tourner ça en Lemon (bande de petites perverses). Et puis de toute façon Sasuke est nul.  
_

_**Chaaa**: j'avance bien aussi dans l'histoire de Naruto. Je viens de résumer trois tomes en une vingtaine de pages word. Allez, je vous le fais à deux tomes et des petits bouts.  
_

_**Aile d'Argent**: Moi aussi je les lis majoritairement en anglais (That's why i'm translating some of my creations, but it takes quite a lot of time). Que veux tu dire par "la plupart des personages manquent de critiques rationelle". J'apprécie les remarques, mais si je ne les comprends pas...  
_

* * *

J'étais libérée de Sasuke et de mon tuteur, enfin libre de toutes entraves, dans une ville où tout était possible. Je regardais tristement les trois billets de 100 ryos qui se trouvaient dans ma main et serrai le poing. Cet enfoiré de Jiraya… Je ne savais ni quand ni comment, mais un jour j'allais lui faire payer cet affront. J'avais vécu des années seule, je _savais_ comment gérer mon argent ! Et après deux visites de villes en fêtes avortées j'avais clairement envie de profiter un peu de ce petit pactole. En plus j'étais certaine qu'il avait plein de fric ce mec, a force de vendre ses bouquins érotiques de merde là…

Il y avait de nombreuses activités dans ce marché. Je perdis beaucoup de temps devant un stand pour attraper des poissons rouges, ma feuille de riz se déchirant à chaque fois, et impossible d'utiliser du Ninjutsu. Je me refis un peu dans le stand de lancer de boules de gommes, prenant les paris des passants en lançant ma boule tantôt les yeux fermés, tantôt en équilibre sur une main, sans jamais manquer ma cible. Lorsque mon estomac cria famine, je m'achetai quelques douceurs et brochettes que j'engloutis avec plaisir. J'eus la chance de ne pas croiser le brun durant mes pérégrinations. M'évitait-il ou le hasard en avait-il voulu ainsi ? Je ne savais pas.

Une foule s'amassait le long d'un axe principal, attirée, je me faufilai entre les gens pour atteindre les premiers rangs. Là, des acrobates montraient leurs talents, dansant et sautant, des torches enflammées et des rubans à la main. Je me pris à sourire, leurs capacités semblaient bien pauvres à mes yeux de ninja accomplie. Mis à part une certaine esthétique que j'avais perdu au profit de la discrétion et de l'efficacité, il n'y avait rien de bien difficile parmi leurs pirouettes. Malgré ce désenchantement dû à ma formation, je me pris à me déhancher au son des tambours et des flutes qui accompagnaient la performance. Saisie dans le même mouvement que la foule, je tapais des mains en rythme et criais de joie à l'apparition du dragon rouge et or. Mon œil averti accrocha la vue d'un groupe d'enfants qui se précipitait vers les jambes des acrobates. Là par terre gisait une toupie que les petits avaient certainement perdue. Je compris bien avant eux qu'ils allaient se faire piétiner par les artistes qui ne les voyaient pas. Du petit groupe de trois, deux s'enfuirent en courant, le dernier resta sur place pour attraper le jouer. Je me précipitai. Avant même que la foule ait pu crier, j'agrippai le garçonnet par sa ceinture et le coinçai sous mon bras, sautai en l'air bien plus haut que les spectateurs et m'enroulai autour d'un lampadaire, mon bras libre et mes pieds adhérant à l'aide de chakra.

La foule qui avait retenu son souffle m'ovationna et nous laissa place alors que je glissai doucement vers le sol, l'enfant pleurant, bavant et mettant de la morve sur mon maillot. Un badaud m'offrit un mouchoir pour m'essuyer. Je serrai diverses mains, et confiai l'enfant effrayé à sa mère qui se confondait en remerciement. La parade s'était stoppée net, et des yeux jaloux me fixaient, d'autres reconnaissant mon talent me remerciaient sans dire un mot. Puis la danse reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé, je préférai m'éclipser discrètement. Les bains de foule étaient magiques et oh combien enivrants. Mais je préférai ne pas m'attirer d'autres ennuis.

Quelqu'un saisit mon bras, et mus par mes réflexes guerriers, je me dégageai avec violence et me mis en garde. Le responsable leva ses mains vides en signe de paix, et je me forçai à le détendre. La trentaine, un appareil photo pendant à son cou, il me serra la main avec chaleur. J'appréciai la chaude étreinte, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de sûr de lui.

_ Mademoiselle, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que je me serve de votre image ? Je suis photographe, et votre prouesse m'a impressionné au plus haut point. Je souhaiterais le mettre dans notre journal local.

_ Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas intéressée à faire la une, et le simple fait que vous ayez dit cela me force à devoir détruire votre appareil.

_ Je ne comprends pas ! Tout le monde aimerait…

_ Je ne suis pas tout le monde, et je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense.

_ Vraiment ? Ecoutez, je vous donne tout de même ma carte. Je vous assure qu'un avenir brillant peut vous attendre dans la mode et la publicité. Vous avez un visage très intéressant, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Pensez-y.

J'étais tellement sidérée par l'énergumène que j'acceptai de prendre ses coordonnées et que j'oubliai totalement d'effacer les preuves qu'il avait prises. Drôle de type. Un étal voisin vendait des miroirs et j'en profitai pour jeter un regard à mon reflet. Que voulait-il dire par « un visage très intéressant » ? J'avais le physique le plus banal du monde, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce que Sasuke pouvait me trouver. En parlant de ce dernier, j'aperçus celui-ci dans un des reflets. Et il me regardait, et la lueur dans ces yeux m'attrista en même temps qu'elle me fit chaud au cœur.

_ Naruto, je veux une revanche, dit le brun. Je ne t'ai pas prise au sérieux tout à l'heure, mais je vois maintenant que tu es forte.

_ Sasuke, ne rabaisse pas ma victoire, s'il te plait. Si tu m'as sous-estimé, c'est ton problème. Nous aurions été dans un vrai combat, tu serais mort pour une telle erreur.

_ C'est vrai, mais cela ne change pas le fait que je veux te combattre une nouvelle fois.

_ Maintenant n'est pas le temps, je vais m'entrainer pendant des jours et toi tu vas travailler à la recherche d'informations. Je suis juste une fille qui se bat pour son rêve, rien de plus. Si tu souhaites vraiment que nous nous battions, nous le front, mais pas ici, et pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de te savoir avec moi pour avancer, et pas contre moi.

_ Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué avec toi ? Tu étais tellement plus simple quand tu n'étais que ce Baka de Naruto.

_ Je vais prétendre que je n'ai pas entendu cela et que tu es toujours mon ami. N'essayes pas de me blesser pour que je t'attaque, car tu le regretteras.

_ Ah oui, et tu vas me faire croire que tu gagneras encore une fois ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Si tu es véritablement sérieux, je pense avoir du souci à me faire. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Si tu continue à blesser ceux qui t'aiment, tu finiras seul. Et je connais la peine que cela fait d'être abandonné de tous pour l'avoir vécu. Et je sais aussi que tu es la personne que j'apprécie le plus au monde. Alors ne change pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi.

_ Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

_ Je ne peux pas être plus spécifique que ça. Tu es la personne que j'apprécie le plus au monde. Je sais quelle réponse tu souhaites entendre, et j'aimerais être en mesure de te la donner. Malheureusement je ne la connais pas moi-même. Il y a… C'est trop confus.

_ C'est Neji, n'est-ce pas ? Quel connard celui-là. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a pris mon apparence et qu'il t'a forcé à…

_ S'il te plait, ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent. Quant à ce que je pense de lui, ou ce que je pense de toi, voire de la gent masculine en général, ça ne regarde que moi. Allons retrouver Jiraya, il commence à faire nuit.

La trace du vieil homme ne fut pas dure à retrouver. Son rire de géant retentissait depuis la rue. Sasuke m'emboita le pas, nous pénétrâmes dans l'échoppe. Quelle ne fut pas me déception de trouver le vieil homme complètement bourré entouré de deux filles légèrement vêtues et mon porte monnaie complètement vide sur la table. Puis son regard éméché se pose sur nous, et il porte un toast à notre arrivée.

_ Alors les jeunes ? Vous avez bien profité de la fête ?

_ Hey, les trois interdits du ninja sont les femmes, l'alcool et l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je en contrôlant ma colère, le poing serré et tremblant. Sérieux, je vais vraiment vous le faire regretter.

Cédant à la colère, je fonçais sur lui, ivre de rage. Sasuke dut me ceinturer pour que n'aille pas éviscérer mon professeur, mais je devinais qu'on son fort intérieur il n'avait pas plus d'estime que je n'en avais pour notre professeur. Le brun me souleva du sol en grognant sous l'effort, et je me débattis en vain, sachant qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher pour tout l'or du monde. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, j'envoyai valdinguer une bouteille de Saké qui alla s'écraser sur un autre client. Deux molosses de chacun de ses côté se levèrent, les yeux braqués sur moi. Je me calmais immédiatement, gardant ma rancœur dans un coin de ma tête, mes yeux évaluant les possibilités d'action sous la menace. L'étreinte du garçon se relâcha, et il se plaça à mes côtés, également en garde.

_ Regarde ce que t'as fait petite conne, me lance l'un des deux malabars. Tu as gâché le manteau de notre aniki ! Rembourse-le tout de suite.

_ Faites pas chier, un coup de machine à laver et il n'y paraîtra plus, leur répondis-je sèchement.

_ Putain mais tu te fous de nous ! Tu sais à qui tu as affaire ? Tu nous dois 100 000 ryos pour le manteau. Et si tu ne la fermes pas, je t'assure qu'on pètera la gueule à ton petit ami et à ton grand-père.

_ Ouais, va falloir être gentille avec nous si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'abime trop. Et pour payer, ça va faire un sacret paquet de passes à 50 ryos, ma belle, renchérit le deuxième.

De leur chef, je ne voyais qu'une masse de cheveux bruns trempés de saké et la fumée de sa cigarette qui dépassait. J'avais compris qu'ils m'ont insulté, mais je n'avais pas saisi la subtilité. C'est quoi une passe ? Un genre de jeu d'argent certainement. A côté de moi, je sentis Sasuke se crisper bien plus que nécessaire. Bizarre, l'insulte m'était adressée, je ne comprenais pas son sentiment de colère. Je devrais lui demander ce que signifiait l'insulte.

Apparemment, ce qu'ils avaient dit de moi n'avait guère plu non plus à Jiraya, car celui-ci ce leva, chassant les midinettes de ses genoux qui s'éclipsèrent pour ne pas être pris dans les feux croisés.

_ Je pense que c'est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, déclara le Sannin, et je sentis l'énergie monstrueuse qui émanait de lui, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas des deux gorilles.

_ Ah ouais, eh bah notre Boss c'est une légende vivante, un ancien Chuunin d'Iwa.

_ Il est ultra balèze avec des pouvoirs surpuissants. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de lui pour vous latter la gueule à tous les trois.

Mais avant qu'il ait fait le moindre mouvement, Sasuke et moi étions déjà partis. En deux bonds, j'étais près de mon adversaire. Bravache, il envoya son poing vers mon estomac, et le bloquai sans aucun problème de la main gauche. En mêle temps, j'avançai mon pied gauche entre ses pieds, et le tournai. D'un coup de hanche, mon pied droit fut projeté dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui se plia en gémissant. Ma paume droite frappa durement en dessous de son menton, et j'entendis claquer ses dents pendant que sa tête partait en arrière. Au même moment, je ramenai ma jmbe droite, et ouvris mon pied gauche dans l'autre sens. Un cous de pied retourné accueillit le haut de crâne chauve, et le géant tomba au sol complètement assommé. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était occupé du sien sans encombre. La cigarette du « Chuunin surpuissant » tomba sur le sol en grésillant tandis qu'il se levait et se retournait vers notre équipée de nouveau réunie après l'assaut.

_ Regarde bien Naruto, je vais te montrer une technique que je voulais t'enseigner.

Du chakra d'une densité impressionnante se mit à tourner en tous sens dans la main de Jiraya. A l'image d'une tornade qu'on aurait enfermée dans une sphère. Mon parrain avança vers son ennemi et la sphère percuta son ventre avec violence. Les pieds du type décolèrent du sol, et il partit s'écraser dans un étal voisin en tourbillonnant. Tandis que les trois hommes s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste, le Sannin paya pour les dégâts occasionnés, et acheta tout le stock de… ballons ?

_ Naruto ? Suis-moi ! C'est l'heure de l'entrainement. Quant à toi Sasuke, soit tu restes regarder, soit tu pars immédiatement commencer les recherches.

Une fois revenus à l'endroit où j'avais flanqué une raclée à Sasuke, Jiraya me lança une bombe à eau. C'était une blague ? Visiblement non, puisqu'il en prenait une également dans sa main. Sasuke alla tranquillement s'installer sur un arbre pour nous regarder. S'il avait le temps de musarder, il devrait soit exécuter sa mission, soit s'entrainer au corps à corps, ou au Chidori, ou à tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ne rien faire était inutile.

_ Naruto, quelle technique ais-je employé pour vaincre ce type ?

_ J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas son nom !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, alors.

_ Vous avez formé une sphère avec du chakra très dense qui tournait super vite et vous lui avez envoyé dans la poitrine.

_ Excellent ! Comme tu l'as remarqué, cette technique utilise à la base la rotation.

L'eau dans son ballon de baudruche se mit à frémir sans qu'il ne fasse le poindre mouvement, que se passait-il ?

_ Tu as appris à modifier la forme de ton chakra en le transformant en type Suiton. Tu sais également concentrer du chakra dans une certaine partie de ton corps. A présent, tu vas apprendre à créer des flux de Chakra. Le but est de relâcher ton chakra en exerçant une pression telle que tu vas la faire tourner.

_ Ah ! Et plus le mouvement de l'eau sera rapide, plus la baudruche se déformera. Au final elle éclatera.

_ C'est tout à fait cela ! Exerce-toi jusqu'à ce soir. Sasuke tu viens avec moi, nous avons des choses à faire.

Je restai jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avec cette fichue baudruche. Qu'importait la quantité de chakra que j'émettais, le ballon n'éclatait pas. Plutôt que de se déformer dans tous les sens, elle s'aplatissait pour former une espèce de galette, et l'élasticité du ballon s'occupait du tout. Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'il m'était bien plus facile de créer ces flux si j'imaginais une rotation vers la droite que vers la gauche. Cette particularité était étonnante, cependant cela ne m'avançait pas des masses, mes doigts devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à bouger, et mes méridiens me brûlaient affreusement. Quelle était la différence avec ce que produisait Jiraya ? A la tombée du jour, Sasuke vint me rechercher. Je restai bougonne tout le reste de la soirée, à force de fatigue et de frustration accumulée.

Pendant la nuit, Sasuke tenta de m'enlacer. Il se mangea une baffe. Au final Jiraya dut dormir au milieu de nous deux pour que nous restions calmes.

Le lendemain en allant aux toilettes, je surpris un chat jouer avec un des ballons de baudruche. Amusée, je fis rouler l'objet avec mon pied avant de le lui relancer. Sans mettre les griffes, le félin frappai sa proie à droite, puis à gauche. Sans jamais la faire crever d'un coup de patte. Grâce à mon affinité, j'étais à même de ressentir le mouvement de l'eau qui tournait. Un coup de patte envoyait une onde et le roulis provoquait une rotation de la masse d'eau dans le ballon. Or, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, un autre coup de patte forçait une autre rotation. A force de rotations en tous sens, le ballon explosa. Le matou s'enfuit en crachant. Et sans utiliser de Chakra, il avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats que moi !

Forcément, ma rotation n'allait que dans un seul sens. Mais j'aurais dû penser à la faire aller dans tous les sens. Cependant, cette même idée me semblait assez compliquée à visualiser. Et sans visualisation, je me doutais que la réalisation serait très difficile. Le seul point intéressant de mon observation résidait dans le fait que la rotation ne s'arrêtait pas avant un certain moment après avoir été induite. En termes de chakra, il faudrait que la dose de chakra que j'injectais s'épuise avant que la rotation ne se ralentisse. La réponse était toute simple. Une de mes mains servait de socle pour le ballon de baudruche et l'autre envoyait rapidement des flux de rotation un peu partout. Je n'étais pas capable de les produire d'une seule main, mais je pouvais les alimenter une fois que j'avais créé le flux.

Je réveillai le vieil homme de plusieurs bombes à eau. Ensuite je remarquais que Sasuke ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Etait-il parti avant que je ne me lève ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Quelque part cette attitude m'attristait. Je n'avais pas envie que nous parlions de tout ce qui concernait notre relation, c'était dérangeant et je ne possédais aucune des réponses qu'il souhaitait obtenir. D'ailleurs, savait-il lui-même répondre aux questions qu'il me posait. Etait-il réellement amoureux de moi, ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

_ Je considère que la première étape de l'entrainement est pleinement achevée !

_ Yeah ! Je suis la meilleure ! Je vais l'apprendre comme si de rien n'était cette technique.

_ Naruto, cesse-moi tout de suite cette attitude arrogante. Tu crois que cette technique est facile ? Ne me mens pas, je vois à quel point tes méridiens te gênent actuellement.

_ J'ai mal aux mains, et alors ?

_ En plus de la fatigue de tes méridiens, tu es encore incapable de produire des flux de chakra non uniformes, d'où l'obligation d'utiliser ton autre main alors que tu ne devrais nullement en ressentir le besoin. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

_ Mais je croyais que ma méthode était bonne… Vous venez juste de considérer que j'avais passé la première étape…

_ Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois commencer à agir comme une personne imbue d'elle-même. Cette technique doit être considérée avec respect. Après tout, ton père a mis trois ans à la créer et à la maîtriser.

_ Trois ans ! Mais nous ne disposons pas de tout ce temps !

_ Mon point ne porte pas sur le temps que tu mettras à exploiter pleinement ce Jutsu. Mon point porte sur une trop grande assurance de soi. Si tu continues avec une telle attitude, alors tu as d'ors et déjà perdu.

_ Perdu quoi ?

_ Ne le sais-tu pas mieux que moi ? N'est-ce pas toi qui veux aider ce gamin Uchiha ?

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que…

_ Un ninja doit être sûr des capacités qu'il possède, et travailler à acquérir celles qui lui font défaut. Ce n'est en aucun cas une personne imbue d'elle-même, persuadé que tout va lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec. Si tu veux réussir ce que tu souhaites entreprendre, donne toi les moyens et ose ! Chaque action a une conséquence, un prix à payer qu'il faut accepter d'assumer.

_ Je… Je suis désolée…

_ Bien. A présent, nous allons passer à la deuxième étape.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que j'aurais autant de mal avec cette stupide balle de caoutchouc. Dans tous les sens du terme. A présent que la balle était remplie d'air, créer des flux de chakra était beaucoup plus dur, parce que je ne les ressentais pas. Bien que Kakashi-Sensei m'ait appris que j'avais une double affinité Suiton et Fuuton, je n'avais aucune « visibilité » des courants énergétiques que je me devais de créer. De plus, la dureté avait largement changé entre la baudruche et le caoutchouc, déjà par l'épaisseur du matériau, et ensuite par la différence de flexibilité. L'exercice changeait du tout au tout. Le but n'était plus la rotation, puisque j'avais maîtrisé cet aspect, a présent, je devais concentrer le chakra dans cette balle pour la faire crever. Du moins était-ce ce que j'avais compris des élucubrations du vieil ivrogne pervers qui me servait de professeur.

Cependant, il me semblait que la concentration me désertait ses temps-cis, ma tête se trouvait ailleurs. Je divaguais. Bien que douloureux (mes mains tremblantes ne parvenaient même plus à tenir un verre d'eau ou des baguettes), l'exercice n'occultait aucunement mes pensées fertiles. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré ne pas penser du tout. Mais les jours passaient sans que je voie de différence dans mon entrainement, et l'engourdissement gagnait peu à peu mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules. Lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient plus capables de bouger, je laissai éclater ma rage et ma déception contre les arbres alentours. Les troncs portaient de profondes marques par mes coups de pieds répétés, seuls assauts que j'étais encore à même de produire. De toutes petites plaies se tendaient sur ma peau blessée, e rouvrant à chaque nouvel accès de colère.

S'il n'y avait que cela. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas reparu, et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus par rapport à lui. J'avais peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive pendant que j'étais occupée. Depuis la mot du Sandaime, personne n'avait aperçu l'homme aux serpents, et cela m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Durant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin, il avait visé exprès Sasuke. Livré à lui-même, je me demandais si l'adolescent serait capable de se contrôler, mais aussi de survivre. Et puis je pensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivé en à peine deux mois. J'avais embrassé trois garçons différents et m'étais retrouvé dans des situations plus ou moins embarrassantes. Je n'avais que treize ans, engager une relation et plus si affinité avec des garons que je connaissais si peu, cela tenait de la folie. Et puis il y avait mes rapports avec Kyuubi qui ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorés, et pour cause, je n'arrivais même pas à joindre la bête.

« _Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me contacter ainsi ?_ » finit par me demander un démon excédé alors que je prenais une pause.

Mon corps allongé sur le sol dur sursauta. Mon regard plongé dans le ciel et ses nuages ronds se fit vitreux alors que tout au moi s'effaçait. Pour laisser place à ce cloaque où je pataugeais dans l'eau. Face à moi la porte de la cage, immense. Et dedans une halène fétide et deux yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues qui me fixaient sans ciller. Je rendis mon regard à la créature. Il n'y avait pas d'air ici, pas plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, car tout se trouvait dans ma tête. Tout se déroulait en mon sein, et pourtant tout était réel. Parfois je me demandais si je n'aurais pas préféré que ce ce démon ne soit qu'un autre de mes délires. Mais je savais parfaitement que c'était une bête mythique dotée d'immenses pouvoirs que des hommes effrayés par son pouvoir avaient scellés dans mon corps. Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire, lorsque les évènements étaient survenus, je n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé. Pour quelles raisons mon père avait-il mis cette bête en moi ? Pourquoi mes parents étaient-ils partis, me laissant à la merci de la haine des villageois que ce monstre avait privés de leurs proches ? Un jour j'obtiendrais ces réponses, c'était certain.

_« Qu'as-tu à me fixer sans parler ? N'as-tu rien à me dire ? »_

_« Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Tu n'es que haine à mon égard et au monde entier, et pourtant tu m'as aidé par plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Qu'as-tu à comprendre ? Tu fais partie de ceux qui me retiennent en ces lieux. »_

_« Si je te laisse aller à ta guise, tu tueras encore plus de monde. Je ne veux pas être associée à de tels massacres. »_

_« Je ne souhaite pas vivre dans un monde emplis d'humains qui en veulent à mon pouvoir. Le seul moyen que j'aurais de vivre en paix serait de vivre à travers toi. Viens, échangeons nos places ! Je te donnerai le pouvoir que tu désires pour sauver ce monde malade. »_

_« En quoi es-tu différent des hommes que tu méprises pour leur quête de pouvoir en ce cas ? Tu souhaites uniquement prendre le contrôle de mon corps. »_

_La bête poussa un rugissement de colère qui me repoussa plus loin, et je vacillai, tombai dans cette eau. Une énergie malsaine s'échappa d'entre les barreaux que le démon griffait inutilement. La vague de Chakra démoniaque me frappa en pleine poitrine, et un sentiment malsain s'empara de moi. Comme une urgence de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Etait-ce cela que Gaara ressentait lorsqu'il était pris de ses crises de folie avec Ichibi ? Je préférai m'éloigner quelque temps de Kyuubi, le temps qu'il se calme. L'eau répondit à mon souhait, et trancha le tentacule rougeoyant qui reliait mon cœur à celui du Kyuubi. A quoi bon tenter de prendre mon contrôle contre mon gré ? Je refuserai quoi q'il arrive._

_« Je suppose que ce refus d'obtenir ma puissance est aussi un refus d'avancer sur la voie du ninja ? Tu détruits les cartes que tu as en main avant même de les utiliser. Que c'est stupide ! Tu t'inventes des obstacles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu refuses de payer le prix qui vient avec un avantage que tu acquiers. Comme avec ce gamin Uchiha.»_

_« Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? »_

_« Tu n'as ni la puissance physique, ni la force de volonté pour sauver cet enfant. Il est bien trop profondément ancré dans les ténèbres pour que tu aies la moindre chance de l'en délivrer sans mon aide. Sans mon aide, c'est le plus loin où tu peux aller. »_

_« C'est faux, je veux sauver Sasuke et j'y parviendrais ! »_

_« Si tu le souhaitais vraiment, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout ? Tu t'es laissé désirer, et tu as joué avec lui. Et comme pour moi, tout ce qui s'est trouvé être trop dangereux pour un être humain s'est trouvé jeté au loin, oublié et blessé. »_

_« Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sasuke ! Et je ne suis pas prête à engager une telle relation ! »_

_« Est-ce véritablement une question d'amour, gamine ? Tout ce que je vois d'ici, c'est ta faiblesse pour prendre des décisions, et plus tu tardes, plus elles seront difficiles à prendre. »_

Il avait parfaitement raison. Sauver Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec être amoureuse de lui. Je souhaitais le sauver parce que je l'aimais, soit, mais pour le sauver, je devais être à même de ne pas me laisser emporter par quelque sentiment lyrique. S'il m'aimait, ce n'était qu'une facilité de plus pour le ramener dans la lumière. Est-ce que pour le sauver, je devais renoncer à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui ? Et si je tentais malgré tout, allions nous finir dans une situation bien pire qu'avant ? Si je n'aimais pas Sasuke, pas comme il semblait m'aimer moi, s'entend, la fin risquait d'être inévitable. Nous risquerions d'être brisés tous les deux.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses si douloureuses d'un seul coup ? Je croyais que nous étions dans le même bateau, que si je mourrais, tu mourrais. »_

_« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, gamine. Et si je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser mourir, je n'ai aucune envie de rester à croupir dans un hôte en attendant qu'on me prépare le suivant, et ainsi de suite. »_

_« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je pensais que tu m'aimais bien, voilà tout. Je pesais que j'étais quelque part différente de tes autres hôtes. »_

_« Ça c'est sûr ! Aucune des autres ne m'avait jamais tanné jusqu'à la gauche pour que nous parlions. Personne n'aime les démons, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un corps humain pour faire illusion. »_

_« Le simple fait d'agir comme un démon te fera détester de tous, tu sais ? Personnellement je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être enfermé en moi, comme je n'ai pas souhaité ardemment disposer de ta puissance. C'est arrivé par un coup du destin, voilà tout. Quitte à rester à devoir se supporter pour une vie, autant essayer de travailler nos rapports, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Gamine, soyons honnêtes. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me crains. »_

_« Ça pourrait sembler bizarre, mais je crois que je t'aime bien. Tu te serais rebellé bien plus tôt, si tu ne m'aimais pas du tout. »_

_« Naruto, je t'aime comme un prisonnier aime le geôlier dont les clefs cliquètent à la hanche. Comme le fou racontant sa vie à ses hallucinations. Tu es la clef qui ouvre la cage qui me condamne. Cette détestable lueur qui chasse l'obscurité. La flamme à laquelle se brûle le papillon avec dévotion. »_

_« Si je suis une lumière, toi aussi tu me regardes en espérant depuis tes propres ténèbres. Tu n'aurais pas accepté de me parler, sinon. »_

_« Tu sais parfaitement que deux voies s'ouvrent à toi. Je me trouve là où la lumière elle-même est dévorée par le néant. Et ce gamin Uchiha recule de plus en plus, un jour tu ne brilleras plus en lui. Ce jour est bien plus proche que tu ne le penses. »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je connais les dangers qui m'attendent. Ils ne feront que me faire briller plus fort. »_

_« Je t'attends au bout du chemin, ne l'oublie pas… »_

Je devrais briller bien plus fort que cela pour sauver Sasuke. Je veux chasser les ténèbres qui engoncent son cœur. Je veux qu'il soit de nouveau heureux et qu'il retrouve le sourire. Je veux même qu'il soit plus heureux qu'avant, et le savoir à mes côtés lorsque je serais Hokage. Je rouvris les yeux sur le ciel bleu et saisi avec force la balle de caoutchouc de ma main gauche. Elle ne s'échapperait pas de mes doigts ! Je me relevai et me positionnais dans une position stable. Qu'importait la douleur, je ne pouvais pas fléchir. L'échec n'était pas une option acceptable : je devais réussir. Je bandai mes muscles et concentrai l'énergie dans mes paumes, devinant que l'énergie s'amassait dans la petite balle creuse. Et ma main droite frappa autour du réceptacle par plusieurs fois. Peu à peu je me vidais de mon chakra dans cette tentative, sentant la chaleur bien trop forte qui rendait la sphère brûlante.

Je fus projetée dans les airs. Sans plus de difficultés que ne l'aurait été un fétu de paille. Toute à ma concentration j'ignorais ce qui était advenu. Autour de moi volaient des morceaux de balle déchiquetés, et je voyais des langues de chakra bleu s'échapper en tous sens. Mon dos percuta le sol et je dérapai, des cailloux éraflant la peau de mon dos. Je ne sentais plus mes mains, mes bras s'achevant sur mes poignets et une sensation de douleur intense. Quelque chose me percuta dans le creux du dos. C'était plat. Mon corps s'arrêta. Je poussai un cri de victoire.

_ Hey Tsundere, me lança une voix bien connue par-dessus moi.

Je souris.

D'aucun disent que les bons sentiments naissent de petites choses.

_ Okaerinasai ! lui lançais-je avec un tendre sourire.

Il me jeta un regard perplexe, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrant perplexes à la formule que je venais d'employer. Je venais de lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison. Puis une lueur brilla dans ses prunelles d'encre, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en une ébauche de sourire. Nous ne pensions plus à ce qui était arrivé sous la tente, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Et il murmura d'une voix tremblante :

_ Tadaima.

Il m'aida à me relever, la douleur dans tous mes muscles me paralysant. Mes essais infructueux avaient finalement été couronnés de succès. Cependant je payais le prix. La première étape était difficile. La deuxième frisait l'impossible. Le désespoir m'assaillit lorsque j'appris de la bouche de Jiraya en quoi constituerait la troisième étape. Elle était irréalisable. Je devais à la fois veiller à la rotation, à la concentration et à présent à la compression. Dans la main de Jiraya, le ballon de baudruche ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Dans l'arbre à côté, la sphère tourbillonnante avait creusé un trou. Sasuke nous fixait d'un ai peu amène. Je me demandais s'il était jaloux…

_ Allons-y les enfants, Tsunade ne restera pas bien longtemps à Tanzaku.

_ Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis claquée, répondis-je.

_ Soit tu bouges, soit on te porte.

_ Quand vous dites « on », vous voulez dire Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à côté de nous.

_ En plus d'être alcoolique et pervers, vous ne foutez strictement rien de vos journées à ce que je vois.

_ Espèce de sale gosse, qui a insisté pour faire ce voyage et ces entrainements ? Hein ?

_ Ben… Vous… Pour éviter de me dire que j'étais recherché par une troupe de criminels de rang S au goût vestimentaire plus que douteux.

_ Ça vous dérangerait de vous disputer en chemin, plus on traine, moins on la le temps de la trouver votre Tsunade, souligna Sasuke.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Je savais qu'il insisterait pour m'aider à me déplacer, mais je me refusais à monter sur son dos. Et puis quoi encore. Cependant je le laissai porter mon sac à dos, ça lui faisait plaisir d'être la personne sur laquelle on s'appuyait. Et puis, ça flattait son égo de brun macho, et son envie de surprotéger les membres de son équipe. Une expression de satisfaction ne la quitta pas de la journée tandis que nous nous approchions à grands pas de la vile touristique. Mes tentatives de créer une membrane à l'intérieur du ballon, plus solide que l'épaisseur de caoutchouc, mais en dessous de laquelle rageait la même énergie se révéla mission impossible. Soit la rotation s'arrêtait complètement, soit je n'avais pas assez de puissance, soit la baudruche explosait. Je me visais de mon énergie par mes mains à une vitesse fille, et mes doigts étaient agités de tremblements. Dans ma tête, Kyuubi me proposa par trois fois de le laisser faire. Selon lui, mon corps pouvait créer cette technique de la même manière que le vieux : en n'utilisant qu'une seule main. Après tout Jiraya était capable de créer un orbe tourbillonnant dans chacune de ses mains.

Nous passâmes en milieu de journée le portique à l'entrée de la ville. Immédiatement après être entré, le Sannin demanda à un natif du coin de nous indiquer le bureau des jeux le plus proche. A l'intérieur, on pariait sur le résultat des dés après un lancer, il fallait déterminer si le résultat était pair ou impair. J'éprouvais une joie immense à le voir perdre son pari, et Sasuke également qui avait tenté sa chance. L'information coûta 1000 ryos à l'ancien qui les sortit de son portefeuille en maugréant. Et dire qu'il avait vidé mon porte-monnaie alors qu'il avait énormément d'argent sur lui.

_ C'est la vente de ses livres, me souffla mon coéquipier. J'ai vu son livre de comptes, il pourrait s'acheter le village tout entier si l'envie lui prenait.

_ Ouais bah en attendant c'est l'argent des autres qu'il dépense.

Ne dit-on pas que la chance sourit aux audacieux ? C'est tout à fait le cas : arrivés dans un autre établissement pour retracer les agissements de la blonde, je trouvais au sol une pièce de bandit manchot… et enchainais les jackpots sous les yeux médusés des deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient. En retour, un des joueurs de la salle proposa à Sasuke de lui acheter sa « petite sœur » afin de se servir de moi comme porte bonheur. Je n'avais jamais vu le garçon perdre son calme à ce point. Etait-ce pour le lien familial dont on nous avait affublés, ou simplement le fait qu'on ne nous voie pas comme un couple ? Les deux solutions me convenaient parfaitement apparemment c'était tout l'inverse pour lui. Le tenancier de l'établissement nous flanqua à la porte sans ménagement. Pendant le reste du trajet, Sasuke me tint la main comme si ça indiquerait au reste du monde que nous étions ensemble. Cependant je ne m'intéressais pas à cela. Quelque chose clochait dans cette ville.

_ Je croyais que cette ville était célèbre pour son château traditionnel. Mais je ne le vois pas du tout.

Je grimpais sur une des murailles, saisissant la longue vue du Sannin au passage. Je n'en eus nul besoin. La bourse emplie de pièces me glissa de mes mains devenues moites. Ce n'était pas à cause de ma technique. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit métallique. Mais je ne pensais à rien. Dans le lointain, sur le haut de la colline gisaient les restes du célèbre château. J'aperçus un homme au loin qui courrait vers nous, affolé, agissant comme s'il fuyait quelque chose de terrible.

_ Il y a un monstre en haut de la colline !

_ Quel genre de monstre ? demanda Jiraya, alors que j'étais occupée à ramasser ma petite monnaie entre les pavés disjoints.

_ Un serpent ! Un serpent géant ! Il a détruit le château.

J'échangeai un regard terrifié avec Sasuke. Moi qui avais craint que ce monstre qui cherchait à nous tuer à l'examen Chuunin ne ressurgisse, le voir arriver dans la ville même où nous nous rendions était incroyable. Un terrible hasard. Sauf que je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. La main de Sasuke pressa sa nuque près de son épaule gauche. Là où gisait le secret que je n'avais pas encore percé. Cette marque que j'avais cru voir durant le combat de Sasuke (qui avait par ailleurs pompé mon Taijutsu et celui de Lee au passage), la même qui l'avait éloigné quelques temps de nous avec Kakashi et envoyé à l'hôpital où je m'étais trouvée dans l'incapacité de le trouver.

Pourtant, arrivés au pied des décombres, nous ne trouvâmes personne. Juste un mur effondré.

_ Nous avons certainement dû la manquer de très peu, déclara Jiraya alors que la nuit tombait.

_ Je vais devoir recommencer toute ma traque, grommela Sasuke.

_ Au moins, ça laissera à Naruto le temps de s'entraîner.

_ Je préférais la première ville, elle était plus animée. Là on n'a que des gens qui viennent pour parier ou des vieux qui font les sites touristiques du coin. Cela dit, ils perdent leur temps, le château est en miettes.

_ Bon, les enfants, nous allons manger ici.

_ Mais c'est une taverne ! me plaignis-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'être importunée comme dans la maison de jeux.

_ Imbécile, c'est là où nous récolterons nos informations.

_ Où ça ? Entre une paire de jambes fines ou au fond d'une coupe de saké ? lança Sasuke, me faisant pouffer et rougir tout à la fois.

Soudain, Jiraya se figea à la vue de deux jeunes femmes. Et allez, ça commençait déjà avec le plan drague à deux balles.

_ Tsunade ! lança le Sannin.

_ Jiraya ! répliqua celle-ci d'une voix pâteuse, probablement éméchée.

_ Quoi, c'est elle la meuf qu'on cherche ? Je croyais qu'elle avait votre âge. Elle doit porter un Henge tout e temps, c'est ridicule.

_ De la part de la fille qui a passé treize ans de sa vie à se faire passer pour un garçon…

_ Touchée !

Jiraya squatta à la table des deux jeunes femmes, Sasuke et moi se serrant sur le banc tandis que de la nourriture fut commandée. J'étais bloquée contre la paroi du fond de notre box, et la cuisse du brun se collait à la mienne alors qu'il laissait de la place au vieil homme. Lorsque je me plaignis silencieusement que j'avais une fesse en dehors de ma place, il me proposa tout naturellement une place sur ses genoux.

_ Que de retrouvailles, aujourd'hui, déclara Tsunade.

_ Orochimaru, je suppose… Que te voulait-il ?

La blonde à forte poitrine échangea un regard avec la jeune femme qui dinait à ses côtés. Une émotion passa entre elles, il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche. Malheureusement mon attention fut détournée par le bras que Sasuke glissa naturellement autour de ma taille. Avec un sourire forcé, je continuais à manger avec entrain, non sans presser sa main de mon coude. Ni lui ni moi n'exprimions de plaintes à voix haute, et les adultes étaient bien trop occupés pour prêter attention à la bataille silencieuse qui se déroulait sous le niveau de la table.

_ Rien en particulier, juste me saluer. Mais toi, que me veux-tu ?

_ J'irais droit au but alors. Je suis venu te ramener au village.

_ Je ne pratique plus la médecine depuis longtemps, et tu le sais.

_ Le Sandaime est mort, le village se tourne vers toi pour devenir notre prochain Hokage.

Je m'étouffais avec ma bouchée à cette pensée là. Sasuke m'aida d'une grande claque dans le dos à m'en décrocher les poumons. Mes yeux croisèrent deux onyx emplis de reproche. Lui aussi pensait la même chose que moi : cette femme ne pouvait pas devenir Hokage, elle n'était absolument pas apte à assurer cette fonction.

_ Euh, Jiraya ? lançais-je.

_ Tu ne veux pas attendre la fin de cette conversation ?

_ Je veux juste savoir si j'ai bien compris. Vous êtes en train de demander à une femme portée sur les jeux et l'alcool de devenir Godaime, c'est bien ça ? C'est-à-dire de diriger notre village et d'être un modèle pour tous nos concitoyens, n'est-ce pas ?

La colère montait en moi à chaque mot que je prononçais.

_ Tu préférerais que ce soit un ivrogne pervers qui devienne Hokage ? me demanda Sasuke. A l'origine, l'Hokage n'est que la figure du ninja le plus puissant de Konoha. Et ici, je pense que le plus puissant c'est Jiraya.

Ma colère retomba quelque peu à l'idée de voir Jiraya Godaime Hokage.

_ C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Enfin, le Sandaime aussi était un pervers. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à utiliser ma Sexy Meta pour… C'est pas la question, tu changes complètement le sujet ! Cette femme ne peut pas devenir Hokage ! Et puis d'abord, c'était à moi de devenir la première femme Hokage.

_ Sur quel critère, la langue trop pendue ? me lança Tsunade. Bien que n'étant pas intéressée par le poste d'Hokage, je sais parfaitement que pour être éligible, il faut être élu par le Daimyo, et bien souvent faire partie soit de la descendance des dirigeants du village, soit avoir eu un Hokage comme Sensei. Tu devrais faire tes devoirs, ma petite.

_ Pourquoi, vous vous croyez plus éligible que moi, maintenant ?

_ Parfaitement, mon grand père était le Shodaime !

_ Et alors ? Mon père était le Yondaime ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Naruto, calme-toi, ça va dégénérer, fit Sasuke.

_ Il a raison, Tsunade-sama, lui lança son assistante. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller dans un combat avec cette enfant.

_ Naruto, c'est la décision des sages du village, personne ne peut aller à l'encontre de leurs décisions. Et rappelle-toi que si elle revient, elle pourra soigner ceux qui ont terriblement besoin d'elle comme Kakashi ou Lee.

_ Sages du village ou pas, je m'en fiche ! Un Hokage n'est pas simplement un titre obtenu par les discussions stériles de quelques vieux croutons. Il doit être gagné, on doit travailler à son obtention. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que je n'ai pas ?

_ Jiraya, j'espère que c'est l'Uchiha qui parle peu et sagement que tu as pris comme disciple, et qu'elle n'est qu'une pièce rapportée. Tu te fais sentimental depuis quelque temps, à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas parce que son père fut le Yondaime et ton élève favori que tu dois te laisser aller à prendre sous ton aile cette gamine.

_ Je sens que je vais la baffer celle-là ! grondais-je.

_ Le Yondaime était le ninja le plus fort que j'aie connu. Mais sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est mort tout de suite. Il a mis sa vie en jeu pour le village, ce qui est héroïque, certes. Seuls les idiots jettent leur vie aux orties.

Je serrai les dents, et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de la table qui se mit à craquer.

_ Si ton rêve est de mourir pour rien, vas-y gamine, je ne t'en empêche pas. Le titre d'Hokage c'est de la merde, je le laisse aux imbéciles.

_ Je préfère grandement être une imbécile, que de devenir une femme qui a perdu tout espoir. Il y a encore quelques minutes, je vous aurais accordé ma confiance, dans le doute que vous ayez réellement ce qui fait un bon Hokage. Vous n'avez fait que me convaincre d'une chose : vous ne valez pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à vous. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes réellement le ninja médecin dont Jiraya nous rabat les oreilles depuis le début du voyage. Peut-être que je cours à ma mort à vouloir devenir Hokage. Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes déjà morte.

_ J'avoue, tu as du cran, gamine, et tu ne perds pas ton sang froid. Et si tu me prouvais dehors de quoi est fait un réel aspirant au poste d'Hokage ?

Nous sortîmes dehors sous les yeux médusés de notre tablée. Je savais sciemment que je ne pourrai jamais battre à moi toute seule quelqu'un qui faisait partie des Sannin.

_« Avec mon aide, tu pourrait la battre. »_

_« Avec ton aide, c'est moi que je perds. Cette femme a tourné le dos à la lumière. Je vais lui prouver que je peux l'éblouir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »_

_« Si tu le dis. Après, moi je pense que tu vas te faire rétamer. »_

_« Et alors, c'est pour la bonne cause. De toute manière, je mise beaucoup de mes espoirs sur le fait qu'elle me sous-estime. Je n'en ais pas l'air, mais bientôt, je ferais partie de l'ANBU. Il est hors de question que j'appartienne à l'unité spéciale dédiée à la protection de cette femme. »_

Elle se plaça en face de moi et leva son index. D'après elle, elle n'aurait besoin que de ce doigt pour me vaincre. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, pas de source d'eau à proximité. Zut !

_ Dis moi gamine, pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à défendre le nom des Hokage.

_ Parce que c'est mon rêve.

Je vis passer une lueur de peur mêlée de tristesse dans ses yeux écarquillés. Elle se replia sur elle-même mentalement, murée dans une douleur que je ne comprenais pas. Je fonçais dans sa direction. L'idée me tenta d'employer ma dernière technique en date. Cependant je me doutais bien que je n'allais pas parvenir à l'employer immédiatement. J'avais encore besoin de temps pour maintenir le chakra dans une sphère. Je me décidai pour une technique plus simple et fis glisser les kunais cachés dans mes manches jusque dans mes mains. J'étais presque sur elle lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Je vis son doigt se lever, et analysai ses mouvements. Elle leva son index et le l'abattit dans ma direction avec force. Sa course s'arrêta vers le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Je préférai sauter.

Je fis bien car une crevasse s'ouvrit sous mes pieds, et s'étendit avec une vitesse folle le long de la rue. Pas le temps d'être effrayée. Je vrillai et visai son cou découvert, puisqu'elle était baissée au sol. Elle tourna sur ses talons avant que je ne puisse l'attendre, son doigt me frôla, dessinant une profonde entaille sur mon avant-bras gauche. Je me rattrapai au sol et tentai de faucher ses jambes. Elle avait bien trop de force brute en elle pour que je me risque à bloquer ses coups. Elle se recula vivement, mais je n'en avais pas fini, mon élan me permit de me relever, et je plaçai toute ma vitesse dans mes jambes. Mon poing toucha brièvement son visage mais elle eut le temps de minimiser l'impact. Tournant sur ses jambes, elle prit avantage de ma position de déséquilibre, et me lança une pichenette sur le menton.

Ma tête fut brusquement envoyé en arrière, et je sentis gémir mes vertèbres cervicales. Du sang envahit ma bouche : je venais de me mordre profondément la langue. Le mur d'un bâtiment voisin fonçait rapidement vers ma tête. Si je le percutai, c'était soit le coup du lapin, soit une commotion cérébrale avec hémorragie en prime, soit la tétraplégie. J'allai mourir ! Je parvins au dernier moment à inverser ma position, et freinai ma course. La semelle de mes chaussures se râpa contre le sol, et sentis les aspérités de la terre battue avec mes orteils exposés. Je tombais à quatre pattes.

_ Tsunade-sama ! lui reprocha son assistante. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Je relevai la tête, et mes yeux étaient rouges et fendus, des yeux de démon. Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux femmes alors que je rugissais dans leur direction. Pleinement conscience que c'était par ma colère que le renard tentait de prendre possession de mon corps, je me frappai brutalement la tête contre le sol. Du sang ruisselait de mon front. Mes yeux étaient redevenus bleus.

_ Le réceptacle de Kyuubi, murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

_ Je ne suis pas un Jinchuuriki, lui lançais-je avec colère. Je suis la première femme qui va devenir Hokage : Namikaze Naruto !

_ Hah ! Comme si tu en avais la capacité. Mais je dois admettre que tu es meilleure que ce que je pensais.

_ Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole. C'est mon nindô. Il y a deux choses importantes que je veux faire dans ma vie. Devenir Hokage est l'une d'elles. Rien ni personne ne m'en arrêtera.

_ En ce cas, faisons un pari. Si tu parviens à me prouver qu'être Hokage a une fin utile, je te donnerai ce collier.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son cou avant de descendre mon regard. Engoncé entre les deux monts de chair, un cristal bleuté brillait. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ce collier ? Pourtant, il semblait revêtir une importance capitale, car Jiraya et l'assistante de Tsunade affichaient un air choqué.

_ Je ne suis pas une fille qui est intéressée par les bijoux. Et de la part d'une femme qui perd tous ses paris…

_ Naruto, cette pierre est unique, m'informa Jiraya. Avec elle tu pourrais te payer trois montagnes.

_ Je me fiche de l'argent, je ne suis pas une grippe-sou comme vous deux. Je n'ai pas encore l'âge de boire de l'alcool, et je ne fréquente pas les bordels. L'un dans l'autre, je sais respecter les trois grands interdits du ninja contrairement à une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

_ Tsunade-sama, ce collier appartenait à votre grand père. C'est un trésor familial. Et vous savez que toutes les personnes qui l'ont porté sont mortes.

_ Il appartenait au Shodaime, murmurais-je. Je pourrais…

_ Par contre, dans une semaine, je serais partie. Si dans ce temps tu ne m'as rien prouvé, je repars avec le contenu de ce porte-monnaie ridicule.

_ Ma grenouille ! Et dire que je venais à peine de la regarnir après m'être faite entubée par Jiraya !

_ Tsunade-sama ! Pourquoi avoir parié ce pendentif ? Il porte malheur !

_ Parce qu'elle ne parviendra à rien de toute manière. Allons-y. Si j'étais toi Jiraya, je fonderais plus d'espoirs dans

La colère avait beau bouillonner dans mon ventre, et Kyuubi pouvait se démener derrière ses barreaux scellés, mon discernement ne m'avait pas quitté. Je fus donc la seule de nous trois (Jiraya étant en train d'observer les formes pleines de son ex coéquipière, et Sasuke se précipitant pour m'aider à me relever), la seule donc, à remarquer les regards que Tsunade envoya à Sasuke et à Jiraya. Un regard à la fois empli de honte et de résolution. Elle venait d'avoir une idée qu'elle n'appréciait guère, mais qu'elle considérait néanmoins. Il fallait que je sache ce à quoi elle pensait. Après avoir rencontré Orochimaru dans la même journée qu'elle nous avait rencontrés, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait pollué l'esprit du médecin de pensées malsaines. J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir discuter avec son assistante. Si je me savais incapable face à Tsunade, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait pourrait être à même de parler.

Je passais toute ma semaine à travailler sur ma nouvelle technique et à m'entraîner au corps à corps avec Sasuke. Je ne m'arrêtais jamais avant que la nuit ne soit tombée, m'endormant plusieurs fois sur un lieu de désastre, emplis de crevasses aux motifs de tourbillons. Plus tard, j'appris par l'assistante de Tsunade (Shizune) que cette technique s'appelait Rasengan. Tsunade, lorsque je la croisais m'affirmait que je n'arriverais jamais à rien. Afin de ne pas faire déborder ma colère, je décidai de ne plus rentrer en contact avec cette femme avant l'heure fatidique. Et comme toutes les nuits, les deux Sannin se retrouvaient à boire un verre, souvent accompagnés de Sasuke qui s'assurait que le vieil homme rentrait se coucher au lieu de rester ivre mort chez le tenancier.

Au matin du dernier jour, je me réveillai curieusement dans mon lit au lieu de me trouver allongée au milieu de mes désastres dans la nature environnante. Je me relevai, constatant que Kyuubi avait fait cesser ma douleur et m'avait complètement soignée. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui m'avait ramenée dans mon lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma droite, pour m'apercevoir que l'autre lit était occupé par Sasuke. Il avait pris le temps pour moi, alors. Je me levai pour aller le remercier, quand j'avisai le bras d'une personne allongée par terre. Shizune gisait là, et visiblement elle ne venait pas de s'endormir, elle s'était faite assommée. Jiraya et Tsunade n'étaient nulle part visibles, et dans la pièce, seule l'assistante s'était fait agresser. Que c'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle vu alors que nous étions sagement dans les bras de Morphée ? Chose qui, soit dit en passant, était bien plus plaisant que de se retrouver dans les bras e Sasuke de bon matin.

_ Sasuke ! Shizune s'est faite attaquer !

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Etonnée car d'habitude il avait le sommeil léger, je décidai de le réveiller en versant un verre d'eau entre ses draps. Il n'eut pas plus de réaction. Je touchai son front, il était brûlant. Je me précipitai sur l'assistante du médecin. Si elle l'aidait, elle evait avoir quelques capacités dans le domaine médical. Je secouai la jeune femme sans ménagement par les épaules. Elle se releva d'un coup, ses yeux alarmés emplis de panique.

_ Quel jour sommes nous ! aboya-t-elle.

_ L… Lundi, bégayais-je.

_ Tu es déjà rétablie ? Ce doit être le pouvoir de Kyubi.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour cela, Sasuke est malade. Et personne ne se trouvait à nos côtés alors que nous étions vulnérables. Que s'est-il passé.

_ Oh non…

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Avant de reculer précipitamment, un kunai venait de frôler son visage pour se planter dans le mur. Jiraya, tremblant et transpirant s'appuyait avec difficulté contre le mur.

_ Shizune, attends. Tsunade a drogué ma boisson. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et j'ai du mal à malaxer mon chakra.

Je compris immédiatement que la « maladie » de Sasuke était elle aussi dû à un empoisonnement. Cette sale bonne femme était partie de bon matin, escomptant que deux ninjas drogués, moi qui dormait et Shizune assommée ne pourraient pas la stopper. Mais pour faire quoi ? Je l'ignorais, celle qui avait les réponses était Shizune. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, j'avais déjà mis un kunai en travers de sa gorge.

_ Tu as les réponses que nous cherchons, Shizune, alors parle ! lui ordonnais-je.

_ J'ai voulu croire en Tsunade, je pensais qu'elle ferait le bon choix, murmura la femme, effrayée par ma voix détachée qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle était persuadée que je pourrais la tuer si je le souhaitais. Personnellement je me savais encore incapable de prendre la vie d'ne innocente, même pour obtenir des réponses. Mais ma tentative de bluff semblait fonctionner, car le corps raidi de l'assistante s'était détendu. Elle coopérait. Elle s'apprêta à parler, lorsque mon regard accrocha une forme qui fuyait au loin. Quelqu'un venait de nous apercevoir et comptait bien faire son rapport à quelqu'un. Je soupçonnais fortement ce quelqu'un d'être Orochimaru.

_ On devrait se mettre en route immédiatement. Tu nous expliqueras les détails en route Shizune.

Qui que soit cet espion, il semblait ignorer la présence d'un Sasuke malade dans la chambre. Et cela me convenait parfaitement : tant qu'il restait dans cette chambre, rien ne lui arriverait. Et cet Orochimaru de malheur ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur lui. Finalement, ce n'tait pas si mal qu'il ait décidé de nous accompagner dans notre voyage au dernier moment. Nous apprîmes alors le tourment de Tsunade qui vivait dans le souvenir de son frère et de son amant perdus lors des ravages de la guerre. Et que cela l'avait perdu définitivement, totalement éloigné de la réalité, elle avait cessé toute activité de ninja et de médecin, sauf pour enseigner à Shizune. Orochimaru lui proposait de les revoir au travers d'une technique de résurrection. Et pour cela, il lui fallait disposer de deux corps : un jeune garçon et un homme. Soit Sasuke et Jiraya. Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner d'avoir touché à Sasuke, mais j'étais également persuadé qu'une personne sensée n'accepterait pas de tel accord avec un nécromancien. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option : elle voulait tuer Orochimaru de ses propres mains. Je lus dans le regard sombre du Sannin drogué qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités, dont la pire. Il était prêt à tuer Tsunade si elle mettait en péril le village de Konoha pour ses intérêts propres.

Si jamais j'avais à choisir entre ma volonté de sauver Sasuke et celle de protéger le village, que devrais-je faire. Pourrais-je supporter de tuer mon meilleur ami, mon frère, le garçon avec qui j'aimais apprendre ce que c'était qu'aimer un homme ?

Arrivés au point où devrait se trouver les négociations, les lieux étaient déserts. Malgré tout la rue était jonchée de pierres arrachées du mur. Nous comprîmes que Tsunade avait fait le bon choix au final, mais un choix dangereux. Shizune se sépara de son cochon pour lui faire renifler la piste de Tsunade et d'Orochimaru. Voire de l'espion du python. Lorsque nous débarquâmes sur le champ de bataille, Kabuto fonçait sur Tsunade avec l'intention d'utiliser son hémophobie contre elle.

_ Comme on se retrouve, lança Orochimaru.

_ Mais c'est Naruto, comment vas-tu ? me demanda le binoclard avec le sourire.

_ Je n'avais pas rêvé ces yeux durant l'examen, soufflais-je. J'ai refusé de voir la vérité en face.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Jiraya.

Mais avant que je ne puisse fournir une quelconque réponse, voilà Tsunade qui le pousse avec dureté en dehors de son chemin et fonce vers Kabuto. Je vis l'homme de main d'Orochimaru se saisir de son kunai. Il ne blessa même pas la femme, préférant s'ouvrir le poignet et toucher les veines. Il aspergea la Sannin de sang. Elle s'arrêta net, ses yeux ouverts sur l'horreur qu'elle vive. Kabuto sourit d'un air satisfait : il venait de reprendre la main pour ce combat. Son poing heurta violemment la femme au ventre.

_ Tsunade-sama ! cria Shizune en récupérant son maître.

_ Oui, nous nous connaissons, répondis-je à Jiraya. Sauf qu'à l'époque son bandeau n'était pas orné d'une note de musique.

_ Malheureusement il semble que j'ai fondé bien trop d'espoirs sur toi. Tu étais un cancre à l'école, et tu es restée une incapable. Il est impossible que tu deviennes quoi que ce soit. Et si tu gesticules trop, je te tue.

Je décidais de jouer la comédie et lui criais les pires insanités que je connaissais à la figure, laissant la main de Jiraya agripper mon épaule pour me retenir de faire quoi que ce soit d'imprudent. Mais en un mois d'apprentissage pour les services secrets, j'avais appris à dissocier ce qui faisait partie du combat, et ce qui faisait partie de la vie normale. Je ne céderai pas réellement à la provocation qu'il me lançait. Car c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Car supposément plus faible, mais très liée aux autres, il pourrait m'utiliser comme appât et forcer Tsunade à se rendre sans résistance. J'espérais que la lueur calculatrice dans mes yeux serait moins visible que mon jeu d'acteur.

Avec vitesse, Shizune se précipita pour venger son maître et cracha des aiguilles enduites de poison en direction du ninja d'Oto. Trop lent, il aurait dû se faire toucher, mais il usa son bandeau frontal pour se protéger. Vraiment très intéressante comme idée, je devrais la garder dans un coin de ma tête et en faire usage plus tard. Je remarquai que son poignet ruisselait toujours de sang tandis qu'il se plaçait à côté de son maître et commençait à dénouer les bandages sur un de ses bras. Du même temps, il avala une pilule que je ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui laissa Shizune songeuse.

_ Shizune, tu prends le binoclard et je m'occupe d'Orochimaru.

_ Compris.

_ Ok, je m'occupe de mamy-sitter la vieille et de protéger le cochon, lançais-je sarcastique.

Kabuto gardait dans son souvenir une jeune fille effrontée qui n'avait pas peur d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire n'importe quoi et énerver les autres. Il sembla que la drogue ne pouvait pas être dissipée par Tsunade qui était toujours en état de choc. Ne disposant ni d'un échantillon, ni du temps nécessaire à la concoction d'un antidote, il lui fallait attendre quelques heures que l'effet se dissipe. Je supposais que ses capacités physiques étaient toujours aussi bonnes parce qu'il avait eu l'expérience de tels poisons à travers le temps. J'espérai que c'était le même produit qui avait été utilisé sur Sasuke. Ainsi il ne bougerait pas de son lit et resterait sauf tandis que nous combattions. Et au moins j'étais certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une dose létale pour lui. Si j'avais bien compris, Orochimaru avait besoin de corps vivants pour ses sorts de nécromancie. Au moins je savais que Sasuke était encore vivant.

Kabuto se servit de son sang et le plaça sur un tatouage sur le corps dénudé du maître des serpents pour passer outre les signes incantatoires et procéder à une invocation. A côté de moi, Jiraya s'entailla le pouce et fit de même avec les marques sur la paume d'une de ses mains. Sauf que deux serpents géants apparurent aux côtés d'Orochimaru et Kabuto… Et que nous nous retrouvâmes avec une grenouille minuscule.

_ Je babysitte la grenouille aussi, ou vous souhaitez un peu d'aide pour invoquer le boss des crapauds ?

_ Même si tu n'as jamais été très doué, je te sais meilleur que ça, lança Orochimaru depuis son perchoir écailleux. J'en déduis que Tsunade t'a joué un vilain tour.

_ C'est lui qu'elle a choisi pour le sacrifice. Je suppose que le réceptacle de Kyuubi ou son assistante était le second choix, ajouta Kabuto.

_ Naruto, j'aurais aimé que tu n'exposes pas tes talents devant eux, mais il semble que j'aie besoin de toi. Allons vers la solution qui nous apporte le moins de désagréments. Invoque-le.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous nous trouvions tous les quatre plus deux demi-parts que constituaient le cochon et le crapaud. Shizune saisit Tonton sous un bras et entoura les épaules de son maître de son autre bras et sauta à bas du batracien. Nous en étions encore aux retrouvailles de famille entre Gamakichi et Gamabunta. Ah oui, et le boss des grenouilles se foutaient de la gueule de Jiraya aussi. La petite grenouille sauta vers le sol. Je vis le serpent que montait Kabuto fondre sur l'enfant et ne réfléchis pas plus. Je laissai Jiraya à ses querelles avec l'animal qui fumait la pipe. Mon coup de pied atteignit la grenouille et la propulsa au sol sous les cris indignés de son père. La gueule du reptile énorme s'ouvrit en grand pour me gober. Pendant ce temps là Shizune et Kabuto s'affrontaient. Je parvins à m'échapper en force de la gueule du monstre. Mais sa queue heurta brutalement ma jambe gauche, m'immobilisant. Shizune et moi étions à terre, il ne restait plus que Tsunade qui était sans défense. Kabuto la roua de coups de pieds lorsqu'elle fit voler sa main qui la menaçait.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, ma jambe devait être brisée, et claudiquais misérablement vers le théâtre des actions. A côté de moi, le serpent se relevait pour me frapper encore. Même avec une jambe en moins, je pouvais sauter pour l'éviter. Comme celui dans la forêt de la mort, il explosa sous la pression que je lui imposais grâce à un bon Mizu Rappa. Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à Tsunade et Kabuto, et m'interposai entre eux. Le poing de Kabuto rencontra mon bandeau frontal. Quand je disais que cette parade me resservirait… Je ne perdis pas un instant et voulus l'atteindre au ventre d'un Rasengan. Même mal maîtrisée, je savais que cette technique pouvait être dévastatrice, les trous que j'avais faits dans les arbres et les rochers en témoignaient. Il roula pour éviter ma technique et je tombai au sol. Dans ce même mouvement, il m'avait atteint au genou gauche également. La bouger était presque impossible. Connard !

_ Tu pouvais encore bouger avec une simple fissure au fémur gauche. Je n'ai fait que t'éloigner de mes affaires. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue ? « Si tu gesticules trop, je te tue. » Quel dommage, tu n'as pas cessé de brailler des inepties sur le fait de devenir Hokage lors de la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Mais pense un peu à ta situation, et réfléchis. Si tu veux vivre, tu devrais fuir. Plus de vie, plus de rêve.

_ Je tiendrais ma promesse. Mes promesses. J'ai promis de devenir Hokage et cela arrivera. J'ai promis de sauver un ami de ses ténèbres, et j'y parviendrai. Une jambe immobilisée ne saurait me ralentir.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal. Ma jambe droite était totalement engourdie. Je ressentais la douleur de la fêlure, mais je ne pouvais rien bouger en dessous du genou. Pas facile de donner des coups ou même de marcher lorsque je ne peux pas placer correctement mon pied dès le départ. Les yeux froids de Kabuto se cognèrent à la volonté qui brillait dans les miens. Je lus quelque chose comme de la peur dans les siens. Evidemment que je savais que c'était de la folie ce que j'entreprenais. Mais je n'avais jamais été un gamin normal de toute manière. Aucun gamin ne déciderait de devenir un héros et de changer de sexe à cause d'un livre qu'il avait hérité de son père. Aucun enfant ordinaire n'avait de père qui avait sauvé le village en scellant en lui un démon surpuissant. Dans mes yeux brillait de la folie, mais pas celle issue de Kyuubi. Ma propre folie teintée du bleu de l'espérance. Kabuto grogna et me percuta en plein cœur. Je sentis la circulation de mon Chakra empirer, tandis que mes battements se faisaient irréguliers. Je me relevai encore sous les yeux de Tsunade.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ! pleurait-elle presque.

_ Hé la vielle ! Je vais te prouver ce que fait un Hokage pour son village. T'as intérêt à bien t'en souvenir, parce que tu me devras ce pendentif.

Je venais d'avoir une idée totalement absurde, mais au stade où j'en étais, elle pouvait certainement fonctionner. Je ne pourrais pas vaincre Kabuto, parce que je n'étais pas mobile, alors que lui pouvait bouger et m'attaquer de n'importe où. Je créai un clone à côté e moi, et nous nous mîmes comme un rempart entre Tsunade et notre ennemi. La colère de l'incompréhension de Kabuto le fit foncer droit sur nous, un kunai à la main. A la fin, c'était lui qui avait perdu son sang froid. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais d'ors et déjà gagné.

_ Dis au revoir petite conne ! me cria l'espion d'Orochimaru.

_ Pousse toi, Naruto ! Fuis ! me cria le médecin.

_ Tout ira bien. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

Je souris franchement à Tsunade qui en eut les larmes aux yeux. Sans même regarder venir la lame qui arrivait sur moi, je tendis la main, et le kunai s'y enfonça. Mes yeux devinrent sérieux, aussi durs que de la glace. Je serrai mes doigts avec force pour retenir ce poing. Il ne s'échapperait pas. Je me retournai pour faire face à Kabuto. Un Rasengan se formait dans ma main droite, mis en rotation et maintenu par mon clone tandis que je fournissais la concentration. Mon orbe tourbillonnant percuta Kabuto en plein abdomen. Sous le choc, sa lame s'arracha de ma main, et il boula au loin dans un rocher. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je tombais face contre terre. Au revoir grand con. Adieu, j'espère… Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

_« Il fait sombre… Si sombre… Tout à coup… Pourquoi ? … Je sens mes forces me quitter… »_

Une chaleur me réveilla à moitié, et je vis le regard sérieux de Tsunade sur moi. Cette femme avait abandonné sa propre vie pour deux hommes qu'elle aimait, deux hommes qui était morts. Et pourtant elle essayait de toutes ses forces de me sauver. Sans savoir pourquoi, je levai une main incertaine vers le pendentif bleu qui dansait entre nos deux corps. Elle tentait de me sauver. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait guéri, qu'elle s'était ouverte à l'espoir. Je venais de la sauver des ténèbres. Encore quelques pas pour briller et ce sera le tour de Sasuke…

_ J'ai gagné le pari, la vieille… gémis-je.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis de Tsunade en ce jour.

Encore une fois, je devais e retrouver clouée dans mon lit après un combat. Je commençais à en faire une habitude. Je pensai à ouvrir les yeux, mais l'afflux de lumière du jour derrière mes paupières m'en dissuada. Mais le changement dans ma respiration fut détecté par la personne présente dans la pièce qui posa ses mains autour de mon visage. Je sentis un souffle près de mes lèvres.

_ Sasuke, si c'est toi tu vas entendre parler du pays si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

_ Désolée de te déranger dans mes fantasmes, mais je ne suis pas le jeune Uchiha.

_ Ah, c'est toi Shizune… Comment va Sasuke alors ?

_ Très bien, Tsunade vient de lui administrer les soins pour dissiper la drogue ainsi qu'à Jiraya. Il a demandé à te voir.

_ J'avais deviné, c'est bien pour cela que je pensais qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce.

_ Donc… Hum… Si vous vous embrassez aussi souvent… Il est…

_ Non, ce n'est pas mon parrain, si tu veux le savoir.

_ Je…

_ Shizune ? Est-ce que ça te dérange de parler de l'apprentissage de la vie sexuelle, ou alors c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de relations ?

_ Ahiiii ? me vrilla-t-elle les tympans en se reculant précipitamment.

_ Je demande, c'est tout. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas de parrain. Ou du moins, il parait que j'en aie un, mais j'ignore qui c'est. Mon équipe est constituée de deux filles et d'un garçon. Je ne suis pas celle qui a la « chance » d'être initiée par Sasuke. Même si en définitive, c'est avec lui que j'ai pu faire quelques expériences. Quoi que… Pas que avec lui, en fait. C'est très compliqué. Je t'expliquerai si tu veux.

_ Sans façon, non merci.

_ Shizune ?

_ Oui, Naruto ?

_ Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un ? J'ai vu Jiraya à côté de Tsunade, et je sais comment Sasuke agit à mes côtés. Je les vois, et pourtant je ne comprends pas.

_ Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse « comprendre » les sentiments amoureux. Je crois qu'il faut le ressentir physiquement pour savoir ce que ça fait.

_ Shizune ? Tu as déjà été amoureuse.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à poser des questions auxquelles les gens ne peuvent pas répondre.

Je me décidai finalement de me lever. Je remarquai immédiatement le collier qui pendant à mon cou. En soulevant le pendentif à hauteur de mes yeux, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Godaime Hokage, hein… Je devrais concourir pour la sixième place dans ce cas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sentais emplie d'espoir. J'avais fait un pas de plus vers l'accomplissement de mes rêves.

* * *

_Haha, et en plus je peux vous faire chier en vous rappelant la (non?) existence du parrain de Naruto (Je suis machiavélique)  
_


	19. How troublesome is love

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Oui je sais, ça râle beaucoup parce que ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus... Mea culpa, j'ai enchaîné les problèmes de santé avec informatique, famille et études, autant dire que c'était assez galère d'écrire la suite (alors que le scénario est prêt jusqu'à la fin de la fiction, ilne me suffit plus que d'écrire l'histoire en elle-même). Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Et ayant encore des examens pour le moment, la parution des chapitres suivants me semble aléatoire et compromise. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Venons-en aux réponses aux reviews. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les 50 personnes qui me suivent et ne désespèrent pas (j'ai halluciné en voyant le nombre o_O) ainsi qu'aux (presque) 200 reviews: c'est un record!:_

_**Aile d'argent**: Bah non, Naruto n'assume pas du tout sa relation avec Sasuke. Plus d'explications sur le sujet dans ce chapitre._

_**Chouquette**: Le parrain de Naruto? Bien sûr que je vais en parler ^^ TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO  
_

_**Piika**: Bah la Naruto de ma fiction n'a rien à envier au Naruto de la fiction originale (elle est peut-être un peu trop sérieuse sinon...) Et comment imaginer Jiraya sans qu'il ne se prenne de râteaux avec les femmes? :3_

_**DJ**: Oups, aurais-je déjà été en retard de production avec le précédent chapitre? Encore désolée T_T_

_**Streema**: On ne parle pas tellement de NAruto et de Jiraya au niveau relationnel dans ce chapitre._

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Etonnamment, le courant passe bien entre NAruto et Tsunade. PAs d'inquiétude pour sa formation ANBU._

_**Tayame Hatake**: Et là, vas-tu l'apprécier le Sasuke?_

_**Kyu-chan**: un tel fanatisme de ta part m'honore. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le début de l'histoire n'est pas très engageant._

_**Stormtrooper2**: Alors ta proposition sur l'incertitude des sentiments de Naruto pour Sasuke et sa volonté de le sortir des ténèbres est correcte. Et oui, ils se sont rapprochés, mais pas forcément pour le meilleur et le pire._

_**Kuchiyume**: Autant de reviews sur d'anciens chapitres après avoir envoyé un mail pour demander la suite m'int convaincu de terminer ce chapitre. LEs autres lecteurs peuvent tous te remercier. Et tu devrais aimer ce chapitre: y'a plein de Shikamaru._

* * *

Le regard de la blonde à forte poitrine se perdait dans l'océan des rues de Konoha. Appuyée sur la rambarde en haut du bâtiment de l'Hokage, elle prenait pleinement conscience qu'elle allait diriger ce pays. Un peu en retrait avec Jiraya et Sasuke, je faisais la moue. Enfin quoi ? C'était moi qui devais devenir la première femme Hokage ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais de si particulier lorsque je deviendrai Hokage à mon tour ? Les membres du conseil présent anticipaient déjà les préparatifs pour l'intronisation de la petite-fille du Shodaime. Mais avant elle avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire, à savoir soigner Kakashi-Sensei ainsi que Lee. Immédiatement après que je le lui rappelai, le médecin légendaire descendit les escaliers en direction de l'hôpital. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser Shikamaru et son père sur notre chemin. Je serrai mon ami dans mes bras en guise de salutation. Derrière-moi Sasuke se crispa.

_ Naruto… fit Shikamaru d'une voix anxieuse. Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu fais est raisonnable ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Shikamaru se dégagea de mon étreinte amicale et fit face à l'Uchiha qui pestait en silence. On pouvait même entendre ses dents grincer.

_ Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus t'approcher d'elle la dernière fois à l'hôpital ?

_ Quelle dernière fois ? On ne se parle jamais, s'étonna Sasuke, de la colère dans sa voix. Et qui es tu pour me donner des ordres ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire, fit le Nara d'un ton songeur.

Je tirai Shikamaru par la manche pour lui rappeler ma présence.

_ La personne à qui tu as parlé à l'hôpital était Neji déguisé en Sasuke. Celui qui se trouve en face de nous est le vrai Sasuke. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu les aies confondus. Ils sont tous deux aussi arrogants.

_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce point de détail avec le Hyuuga. Une autre raison de lui montrer…

_ Oui ben si vous voulez vous taper dessus, faites-le quand je ne suis pas là. Je n'ai aucune intention d'arbitrer vos combats entre mâles dominants.

Shikamaru renifla, moqueur. Sasuke darda ses yeux sombres sur nous. Sasuke me tira vers lui, et se mit à me chuchoter furieusement de ne pas lui trouver des rivaux à chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un que nous connaissions. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à cette phrase. Nous nous étions rapprochés beaucoup durant ce périple avec Jiraya, et pourtant une scission demeurait entre nous, un fossé que j'hésitai à combler, tout en sachant que la décision que je prendrai aurait de lourdes conséquences pour le futur. Néanmoins, je devais avouer que parmi toutes les relations que j'avais pu considérer en à peine deux mois, celle que j'entretenais avec Sasuke était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de celle d'une vie amoureuse. Mon coéquipier avait des cotés un peu brusques et très entreprenants, mais par rapport à Neji qui ne voyait en moi qu'une possibilité d'ascension sociale, et Gaara que je n'étais pas prête à revoir… J'oscillai entre sourire et regret face à Sasuke, car il était le seul à m'aimer pour moi, pour ce que j'étais. Tout en sachant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais qu'un seul choix de ma part, et je le sauverai des ténèbres ou il y serait reclus à jamais.

Et plus que mes sentiments conflictuels, mon combat entre émotion et raison, le regard pénétrant de Shikamaru me transperçait. Comme s'il devinait tout. Je lus en lui que je pourrais lui parler si besoin était.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le parrain de Sakura ? déclara simplement le jeune stratège.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sakura ! C'était vrai, elle aimait Sasuke. Et il était sensé l'initier aux jeux de l'amour. Et non pas m'initier moi. De plus je ne pouvais pas trahir mon amie. Quelque chose se brisa quelque part en moi dans un déchirement que je fus seule à percevoir. Même si mes sentiments et ceux de Sasuke divergeaient, le choc était rude.

_ Cette tâche n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe pour l'instant, déclara Sasuke.

_ Tu n'as pas pensé qu'avec tes actions tu pouvais blesser et Naruto, et Sakura ?

_ Il a raison, Sasuke. Et de toute manière je crois qu'il est bon que nous nous évitions l'un l'autre pendant quelques temps.

_ Mais toi et moi, nous sommes…

_ Nous ne sommes que des coéquipiers, des amis certainement… Mais rien de plus.

Je ne sus lequel des deux fut le plus blessé par les mots qui sortirent à cet instant de ma bouche. Je n'eus pas le temps de débarquer plus avant que Tsunade débarqua avec Shizune et Jiraya dans mon dos. Dans un coin d'ombre, Shikaku Nara affichait un sourire narquois face à ces discussions et ces amourettes de jeunesse. En apercevant les deux Sannin, il s'inclina respectueusement face à eux. La blonde engagea la conversation avec lui, sur une histoire de cerfs et des propriétés médicinales de leurs bois. Je me trouvais dans cette situation à expliquer à Shikamaru que la jeune femme avec qui devisait son père n'était pas âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, mais qu'elle frisait l'âge de mon parrain, et de plus qu'elle était la prochaine Hokage.

_ Eh bien, Naruto. Après le rejeton Uchiha, je vois que l'on s'intéresse aussi aux Nara. Si tu veux mon avis, choisis sagement ton fiancé. Celui-là ne paye pas de mine, mais il a l'air plus crédible que l'autre.

_ Euh… Tsunade-Sama… Je vous rappelle que vous aurez ces jeunes gens sous vos ordres et qu'ils entendent vos réflexions à leur égard, lui rappela Shizune.

_ Et alors, autant que cette Naruto se mette du plomb dans le cerveau dès maintenant si elle souhaite devenir le prochain Hokage. Je suis d'avis qu'elle a plus à gagner qu'à avoir d'autres fréquentations que ce jeune Uchiha.

Ah oui, Tsunade et Sasuke. Un couple explosif, si vous souhaitez mon avis. Chacun engoncé dans leur propre fierté, toute féminine et moderne pour le médecin, ancestrale et clanique pour l'héritier du Sharingan. Deux courants de pensée qui ne se rejoignaient en rien. Le voyage n'avait pas cessé d'être interrompu par leurs disputes continuelles, qu'elles soient explicites ou non. Déjà moi, donc on dit que je n'ai pas un caractère facile à vivre, j'ai souvent des disputes avec mon coéquipier sur certains de nos préjugés. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter sa défaite, mais j'étais certaine que je ne faisais pas le poids face à un Sasuke réellement motivé par un combat. Par ailleurs je préfère me considérer comme quelqu'un de très franc et de très honnête envers autrui, et je dis toujours ce que je pense au moment que je juge le plus opportun. Toujours est-il que la future Godaime et Sasuke ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se grogner dessus avec délectation. Sauf que ça n'avait rien de bagarres anodines que l'on a parfois entre amis, c'était une déclaration de guerre entre deux êtres engoncés dans leur petit monde. Sasuke n'acceptait toujours pas Tsunade comme un Hokage valable, n'ayant pas assisté à son coup d'éclat face à Orochimaru, et n'ayant par ailleurs toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir été drogué. Nous lui avions tu le fait qu'il ait failli être sacrifié, voire remis entre les mains de l'homme qui avait manqué de nous tuer dans la forêt de la mort et son subordonné.

Autant dire que la remarque de Tsunade sur ma fréquentation préférentielle de Shikamaru n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle l'avait fait exprès dans le but de faire réagir mon camarade et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Je voyais déjà les poings de Sasuke se serrer. Et l'atmosphère venait de se refroidir brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Je cherchais d'un regard nerveux une distraction à apporter à un des deux opposants. Distraction qui ne devait en aucun cas pouvoir être détournée pour servir de prétexte à une nouvelle bataille verbale. Sur ce point je fus sauvée par Mr Nara :

_ C'est un tel honneur de vous voir entre nos murs. Pourquoi ne pas manger à la maison demain soir, Princesse Tsunade, Jiraya-Sama ? Ma femme aime recevoir des visites mondaines. Evidemment, Naruto, tu es la bienvenue à la maison quand tu voudras.

_ Dis plutôt qu'elle aime te savoir à la maison, et pas on ne sait où, soupira son fils si bas que presque personne ne l'entendit.

_ Hors de question, déclara immédiatement Sasuke. Je refuse de me trouver plus longtemps en présence de cette femme déplorable, lança le brun. Je rentre à la maison. Tu viens Naruto ?

_ J'ai l'intention d'accepter l'invitation, Yoshino-san m'est très sympathique, je me verrai mal refuser une telle gentillesse. Désolée, Sasuke, répondis-je à son dos qui s'éloignait.

_ Bien que l'idée d'un repas maison, sans la présence de cet impertinent d'Uchiha soit des plus tentantes, les prochaines charges en lien avec ma nouvelle fonction d'Hokage me forcent à refuser cette invitation. Shizune ne pourra pas non plus faire partie des vôtres, je suis certaine que l'hôpital a besoin de recevoir la visite de spécialistes.

_ Pour ma part je ne peux pas refuser, je devrais d'ailleurs utiliser cette chance pour tenter de réparer le désastre que le dernier diner avait été.

_ Alors par pitié, n'amenez plus de saké, ma femme a été très claire là-dessus.

La discussion se continua en marchant. Je me tenais à côté de Shikamaru. Son sourire et son regard chaleureux étaient une félicité après un mois à supporter l'absence et le froid mutisme de Sasuke. Chacun des deux avaient une manière bien à eux de montrer leur affection à mon égard. Trop brusque pour l'Uchiha, et certainement trop appuyée lorsqu'il s'y mettait, trop maladroite pour le Nara mais désintéressée. Je surpris son regard chocolat errant vers une fenêtre. Dans le ciel gris et pluvieux de l'automne bien installé je soupirais. Octobre était arrivé, et aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Et évidemment personne ne s'en souciait. Personne ne s'en souvenait. Comme chaque année, je ne recevrai pas de cadeaux, et aucun gâteau ne m'attendrait, couvert de quatorze bougies prêtes à être soufflées. Ce soir une allumette plantée dans un biscuit trouvé au hasard de mes placards devrait faire l'affaire.

Une main me secoua gentiment l'épaule afin de me rappeler à la réalité. Je sursautai au contact inhabituel avant de me tourner vers Jiraya. Nous étions enfin entrés dans la chambre de Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade avait déjà pénétré les lieux avec son assistante pour s'occuper du ninja copieur. Je la vis s'approcher du patient et poser une main sur son front de mon professeur, et une lumière verte irradia. Immédiatement les traits crispés de l'homme alité se détendirent et il battit des cils. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur le médecin, puis tour à tour sur les autres venus en visite.

_ Tsunade-sama… ?

_ Alors, ainsi on perd la face contre à peine deux mercenaires. J'avais cru que le fils du Croc Blanc était un génie, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, gémit le Jounin.

_ Shizune, ferme la porte, nous avons à discuter de choses importantes en ces lieux. Jiraya, personne d'autre que les personnes présentes ne doivent entendre ce qui doit se discuter.

_ Dois-je me retirer ? demandais-je.

_ Non Naruto, cette conversation te concerne en premier lieu.

Shizune alla fermer la porte, et s'appuya sur le battant refermé. L'ermite pervers forma des sceaux compliqués de ses mains, trop rapides pour que mes yeux puissent en saisir le schéma. Il apposa ses mains au sol, et des écritures étranges jaillirent du point d'impact. Rapidement, elles envahirent les murs et le plafond, baignant la scène dans une curieuse lumière mauve. Je jetai un regard plein d'appréhension aux adultes avant de m'appuyer contre un coin de mur pour embrasser la totalité de la pièce d'un regard. Un œil gris et un œil noir dépourvu de Sharingan se posèrent sur moi, m'examinant. Il me sembla lire de la satisfaction dans le regard pénétrant que Kakashi-Sensei dardait sur moi.

_ Tu as changé, Naruto, me déclara-t-il. Rien que dans ta manière de te tenir et de regarder. Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, mais tu as fait un bon bout de chemin et en si peu de temps.

_ On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre, répliquais-je.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative de la faire former pour entrer dans les services spéciaux, avant même qu'elle ne présente les aptitudes nécessaires, déclara la future Godaime. Et de ce que m'en a dit Jiraya, tu as fait cela sous le couvert de mon prédécesseur.

_ J'ai été pendant longtemps le chef de l'ANBU, je sais reconnaître le talent lorsque je l'ai en face de moi.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, et son masque se plissa sous l'effet de son sourire caché par le tissu.

_ Alors il n'y a aucune corrélation entre le fait qu'elle soit l'unique descendante de feu le Yondaime, et par ailleurs la fille de ton ancien Sensei ? La question t'es dirigée aussi Jiraya, pourquoi t'être entêté à entrainer cette fille ? Pourquoi elle, et non pas le gamin Uchiha, qui est tout de même doté de meilleurs attributs qu'elle ?

Avant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne puissent parler, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Si elle souhaitait me reprocher mon manque de talent en ma présence, qu'elle ait au moins la décence de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Tsunade-Sama, je tends à croire avoir eu tort de vous croire apte au poste d'Hokage.

_ Naruto-chan ! se plaignit Shizune.

_ Je suis consciente que mes aptitudes ne vous ont pas été présentées sous leur meilleur jour. Cependant je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre pour juger mes capacités. Il me reste du chemin à parcourir, certes, mais je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte sans répondre.

_ Naruto, je crois que tu ne vois pas vraiment le point de Tsunade, dit Jiraya. Le fait que tu sembles inapte, ou du moins dépourvue d'attributs particuliers autre que Kyuubi est ce qui est perçu par ton entourage. Et encore, le secret imposé par le Sandaime pour le Kyuubi fait que la plupart de nos concitoyens ne sont pas au courant de l'identité du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

_ Enfin quelques personnes sont au courant, tous ceux qui étaient au village il y a dix ans savent que…

_ Les soldats de Konoha ne sont pas du genre à étaler leurs secrets en public. Surtout ce genre de secrets douloureux, déclara l'ermite pas net.

_ Aux yeux du reste du monde, tu es quasiment inconnue. Présente brièvement au tournoi Chuunin, mais n'ayant pas fait preuve de capacités exceptionnelles susceptibles d'attirer sur toi l'œil de l'ennemi. Bien que la rumeur s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre, lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que tu étais une fille et non pas un garçon se soit répandue rapidement dans le village, aux yeux de nombreux ninjas, tu n'es qu'une mauvaise élève ayant passé avec difficulté les tests finaux de l'Académie. Et l'unique mission importante que nous avons effectué en dehors des murs de Konoha ne t'as pas fait rencontrer d'ennemis ayant assez de connexion. D'une part tu ne les intéressais pas, d'autre part ils sont morts.

_ J'ai un pont à mon nom au Pays des vagues, je vous rappelle.

_ Un pont au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Tu as repris le nom de ton père.

_ A part me dire que tout le monde croit que j'ai des capacités de merde au combat, vous avez quoi d'autre à me dire.

Tsunade soupira. Je ne comprenais pas où ils venaient en venir. Pourquoi garder cachée une conversation sur ma formation ANBU et tout le tralala ?

_ Parmi les ninjas de Konoha, seuls ceux présents à l'épreuve d'élimination du tournoi Chuunin savent que tu as une affinité Suiton. Parmi nos troupes, seuls ceux qui étaient présents il y a dix ans savent que le Kyuubi a été scellé en toi, cependant seules quelques rares personnes savent que le sceau laisse filtrer le chakra du démon renard, te permettant de l'utiliser. Enfin, mis à part quelques rares intimes, uniquement les personnes dans cette pièce sont au courant de ta formation ANBU. Aux yeux du reste du monde, tu es invisible, m'expliqua Jiraya.

_ As-tu remarqué, Naruto ? Chaque fois que nous avons eu un combat difficile face à des ennemis, tous me reconnaissaient, déclara Kakashi-Sensei. Tu as entendu parler du Bingo Book, n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci n'est pas uniquement restreint aux déserteurs et aux criminels, il en existe certains spécialisés pour chaque village, décrivant leurs techniques. Des chasseurs ennemis sont parfois engagés pour étudier les ninjas et les tuer. Sans parler des chasseurs de primes, ça risquerait de t'embrouiller encore plus. Je suis connu de part le monde, et ne suis parvenu à réchapper à toutes les attaques que par ma créativité et la palette immense de Jutsus.

_ Naruto, la célébrité est une arme à double tranchant pour le ninja. Il est craint et respecté par ses pairs, de la même manière qu'il représente pour eux une menace. La célébrité te protège et t'expose en même temps, me renseigna Shizune.

_ Mettons à présent que nous faisions la part des choses. D'un côté, il y a l'opinion publique, qui se fera une idée de toi en fonction des informations qu'elle aura eues. De l'autre côté, il y aura tes capacités réelles, déclara Tsunade.

_ Vous me proposez de faire croire que je suis nulle alors que je ne le suis pas.

_ Dans l'esprit, c'est ça.

_ Mais comment comptez-vous me faire jouer la comédie ? Je suis incapable de me contrôler dans une bataille ! Je ne peux pas ne pas aller à fond dans un combat, ce serait manquer de respect à mon adversaire.

_ Une vision chevaleresque de l'art ninja, déclara Kakashi-Sensei, mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on demande à un soldat. Surtout pas à un soldat de ta trempe. Mais je suis parfaitement conscient que te faire jouer la comédie est au dessus de tes forces actuellement. Parmi l'équipe sept, seule Sakura pourrait y parvenir, mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Mais tout s'apprend, et tu fais preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation rarement vue.

_ Oui, pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas encore au moment de ta double-vie. Afin que l'ennemi ne sache rien de tes réelles capacités, il faut que tu sois également dotée de capacités moyennes pour ceux qui te côtoient de près également, asséna Tsunade.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais mentir à mes proches, c'est dégueulasse ! Et de toute manière, les adversaires verront bien que les informations ne coïncident pas si j'ai effectué des missions périlleuses tout en n'étant qu'une kunoïchi parmi tant d'autres. Ils sauront faire la part des choses.

_ Pas forcément, si on les abreuve de vraies fausses informations, souligna Tsunade.

_ Je ne vous suis plus, là. Vous m'avez larguée…

_ Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, fais au mieux de tes capacités intellectuelles, on ne te demandera pas plus, tenta Jiraya.

_ Ouais, dites tout de suite que je suis limitée mentalement !

_ Je dirais plutôt que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de… Enfin disons qu'il y a plusieurs formes d'intelligence et que la stratégie te fait défaut… Mais ce n'est pas grave, certaines choses s'acquièrent avec le temps.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent ta formation d'ANBU se continuera en secret. Malgré tout il te faudra rester avec les personnes que tu fréquentes normalement pour faire illusion. Durant les missions de faible envergure que tu auras à faire pour aider à la réparation de Konoha, ton corps réel ou un de tes clones suivra un entrainement intensif auprès d'un membre de l'ANBU en fonction.

_ Qui est… ?

_ La rencontre a déjà eu lieu. Il devrait s'agir de quelqu'un qui t'a contacté peu de temps avant que tu ne révises tes bases et approfondisse tes connaissances avec Ebisu-Sensei. Il a dû s'arranger pour provoquer la rencontre.

L'inconnu de la chambre 306 ! Evidemment, je m'étais perdue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en cherchant la chambre d'Hinata et avais manqué de faire un malaise. Par hasard je m'étais retrouvée dans une autre chambre avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Mais cet évènement me semblait bien plus planifié que fortuit maintenant que j'étais au courant. Oui, si quelqu'un avait tout fait pour que j'ouvre cette porte à ce moment précis, et de me perdre dans les couloirs, ma sensation d'égarement et de malaise avaient une origine commune : un Genjutsu. J'ai toujours été super nulle pour les détecter et encore moins pour les contrer. La poisse !

_ A tes yeux écarquillés, je pense que tu t'es souvenue.

_ Avec l'attaque de Suna et d'Orochimaru, nos ninjas sont en sous-effectif, déclara Shizune qui consultait les derniers dossiers constitués pour aider le prochain Hokage à prendre en main rapidement le village. Cependant les qualités de nos ninjas au tournoi ont été très appréciées par les seigneurs en visite. En plus des réparations de la ville, il faut remplir le même taux de missions qu'avant avec un sous-effectif.

_ Ce qui signifie que la séparation d'une ou plusieurs équipes en différentes cellules passera inaperçue. De ce fait, Naruto, je pense que tu seras écartée de ton équipe. Nous trouverons une justification plausible pour les autres membres.

_ Faites attention, Uchiha Sasuke est très perspicace, et Haruno Sakura est très intelligente, prévint Kakashi-sensei. Je pense qu'il faudra bien penser aux mots à employer. D'autant plus qu'il n'y aura pas que Naruto qui sera en entrainement, bien que dans son cas, ce soit officieux.

_ Je peux remplir des missions avec mes clones, soulignais-je.

_ Mais pas sans que tes coéquipiers s'en aperçoivent, fit Jiraya.

_ Je ne veux pas leur mentir. Pourquoi ne puis-je rien leur dire à propos de ma formation ? Ils savent déjà que j'abrite dans mon corps un démon.

_ Namikaze Naruto ! cria Tsunade. Cette décision est sans appel.

Elle avait vraiment une voix effrayante lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Et vu sa force monstrueuse, je n'aimerais pas prendre une de ses gifles, des fois qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de crier Tsunade, je te rappelle que nous sommes cinq dans cette pièce, et que bien qu'insonorisée partiellement par mon sceau, je n'ai pas envie que tu en testes les limites à l'aide de tes cordes vocales, déclara Jiraya avec humour.

_ De toute manière le plus important a été dit. Aucune paire d'oreilles indiscrètes n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit, déclara la blonde.

Jiraya joignit les mains pour former le signe de libération. La lumière de la pièce redevint d'une couleur naturelle. Mes yeux qui s'étaient habitués au mauve ambiant trouvaient la lumière naturelle un peu trop jaune. Ça ne durerait que quelques instants. Alors que Tsunade se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle fut happée par une silhouette verte en furie. Gai-sensei venait de faire irruption. L'ermite pas net me souhaita une bonne après-midi. Je sentis mon estomac grogner, la matinée avait tiré à sa fin. Mais j'avais quelque chose d'autre à voir avec Kakashi-Sensei.

_ Tiens ? Tu restes tenir compagnie à ton professeur en rétablissement ?

_ Oh, je ne pensais pas exactement… En fait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. C'est important.

_ Vas-y, qu'y a-t-il qui te trouble ? Est-ce Sasuke ? Je me doutais que quelque chose allait arriver entre vous.

_ Hum… Ce qui arrive entre moi et Sasuke ne vous concerne nullement, si j'ai besoin de conseils je verrai en tant voulu. Non, ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne Sakura. Que pensez-vous d'elle ?

_ C'est une jeune fille dévouée, très intelligente, très douée pour le contrôle de ses flux de Chakra avec une précision impressionnante et qui possède des aptitudes au Genjutsu. Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Sasuke et moi avons eu des formations auprès de professeurs particuliers pour améliorer nos qualités. Je pense que depuis l'examen Chuunin, Sakura a commencé à se sentir en retard par rapport à nous. Je pensais que cette sensation était due au fait qu'elle s'entrainait peu, mais j'ai pu m'entrainer un peu avec elle pendant les pauses que m'offraient ma formation. Elle n'a pas moins de capacités que moi ou Sasuke et pourrait très bien devenir un membre complémentaire bien plus impliqué dans notre trio. Seulement j'ai vu que votre intérêt se portait en premier lieu sur Sasuke parce qu'il vous ressemble mentalement et sur moi car je vous rappelle mon père. D'un point de vue affectif, vous n'avez pas plus de proximité avec Sakura que cette relation distendue de professeur à élève. Et là se trouve le problème. Vous la laissez en arrière.

_ Je… Je sais, mais je pensais faire au mieux, entre l'entrainement pour le tournoi de Sasuke et ta formation ANBU.

_ Le tournoi est fini, et j'ai d'autres professeurs. Vous pouvez très bien vous faire remplacer auprès de lui.

_ Je suis le seul qui puisse l'aider à la maîtrise de son Sharingan. Et puis s'il perd le contrôle de lui-même et gagner de la puissance à mauvais escient et…

_ Garder Sasuke sur le bon chemin, je doute que vous puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit. C'est bien pour cela que notre rapprochement récent me sert, bien que je ne l'apprécie pas au même degré que lui. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Vous trouvez des excuses pour ne pas penser à la formation de Sakura. Elle a des capacités de Genjutsu, pourquoi ne pas l'aider à cela ? Elle devrait aussi améliorer ses capacités physiques. Peu importe si ce n'est pas vous qui vous en chargez personnellement, mais vous devez prendre vos responsabilités en face : vous êtes responsable de trois Genins, pas moins.

Sur cette tirade, je quittai les lieux. Au moment de refermer la porte coulissante, je m'arrêtais sur le seuil, et jetai un regard en arrière. Les yeux de mon professeur se fixaient sur moi avec une intensité différente de l'ordinaire. Il me considérait sous un jour nouveau.

_ Il n'y a pas que ton corps qui a changé, décidemment. Depuis que tu t'acceptes entièrement, tu es pleine d'esprit Naruto. Quel dommage que tu n'aie pas pu participer au tournoi. La veste de Chuunin te serait allée comme un gant.

_ Il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois rester une simple soldate de second ordre, rappelez-vous, lâchais-je avec regret.

Je sortis dans les couloirs aseptisés, ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. Et puis, je passais déjà assez de temps alitée à chaque fois que j'en faisais trop à une mission ou à un entrainement, il n'était pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux. Pourtant avant d'avoir pu faire quelques pas, j'entendis la voix de Kakashi-Sensei, comme s'il s'était trouvé derrière mon épaule. Sa voix qui me souhaitait qu'une nouvelle année qui commençait pour moi, soit la base d'une meilleure vie. Dans ma poche un petit rouleau avait été glissé lorsque je regardais ailleurs. Quelqu'un avait pensé à moi ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émerger du centre hospitalier un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle vie, hein ?

Au sortir du bureau des bâtiments administratifs de l'Hokage, je croisai Ino, Choji et Asuma-Sensei en pleine discussion. Je les saluai avec un grand sourire, et me laissai une nouvelle fois aller à prendre mes amis dans mes bras. Ou plutôt, me faire écraser par les bras puissants de Choji et me faire délivrer par Ino. Je leur demandais ce qu'ils attendaient à cette heure-ci devant le bâtiment officiel, Tsunade n'ayant pas encore revêtu sa fonction de chef du village caché des feuilles. Et ce fut quand je le vis sortir avec l'épais gilet vert que je compris. Shikamaru venait d'être nommé Chuunin. Lui si laxiste à son habitude, cet ajout à sa tenue le rendait plus mature et plus crédible. Il avait l'air du shinobi en puissance. Je le félicitai chaudement et lui annonçai combien sa tenue lui allait bien. Ses coéquipiers ne manquèrent pas de louanges, mais je sentais l'ironie dans la voix de la blondinette et du garçon enrobé. J'avais vraiment de l'admiration pour mon ami, n'ayant jamais pensé à quel point il était un puissant ninja avant de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre au tournoi. Je ne sus si ce fut de gêne pour les compliments masqués de ses coéquipiers ou pour mes sincères louanges qu'il rougit.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un homme dans mon ami d'enfance.

Asuma-Sensei m'invita au restaurant avec le reste de son équipe. Bien que très heureuse de l'alléchante suggestion qui m'était faite, je ne pouvais pas accepter. Je tentais de décliner, mais Shikamaru insista pour que je reste ainsi que Choji. Ino était indifférente à ma présence. Même, je sentais poindre jalousie ou animosité dans son comportement que je ne saisissais pas. Je voulus négocier, payer ma part ou en partie, mais le fumeur et ses élèves parvinrent tant et si bien à me convaincre que je finis assise en bout de table, Choji d'un côté et Shikamaru de l'autre. La bonne humeur qui régnait dans cette équipe me fit chaud au cœur. Je ne la retrouvai pas tant que cela au sein de la mienne. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Sakura, mis à part quelques piques que nous nous lancions de temps à autre, mais Sasuke… Sasuke était froid et distant avec tout le monde, et je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence depuis ce qui était arrivé sous la tente durant le voyage. Le professeur partit payer la note à la fin du repas, et nous allâmes en groupe effectuer une pause technique dans les sanitaires du bâtiment.

_ Je t'envie quelque part, Choji… entendis-je depuis le couloir alors que je me savonnais les mains. Tu te goinfres constamment sans culpabiliser. Moi je souffre le martyre avec mes régimes à répétition.

_ Pourquoi tu fais des régimes ?

_ Quelle question ! Les filles veulent se faire toujours plus belles pour le garçon qu'elles aiment !

_ Mais qui te dit que les garçons aiment seulement les filles maigres ?

_ Hum ! En général ils n'aiment pas les gr… Enfin, ils préfèrent les filles minces. Et le même discours s'applique aux filles. Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de ton corps, sinon tu n'auras jamais aucun succès auprès des filles.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, alors que je sortais moi-même en essuyant mes mains rincées sur mon pantalon. Je la regardai : elle avait bien peu d'estime pour son coéquipier. Une lueur de défi brûlait dans mes yeux. Jusqu'ici, cette journée était le meilleur anniversaire que j'aie jamais connu. Je n'allais pas le laisser être gâché par une pimbêche. Seulement je me refusais de faire une remarque sur Sasuke pour la blesser car je savais que je pourrai le regretter très amèrement. Elle me toisa comme deux rivales en amour se toisent, avant de passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds, comme pour me stupéfier de sa beauté. Oui, elle était décidément assez jolie, mais n'avait-elle pas déclaré que je l'étais plus qu'elle la première fois qu'elle m'avait vu sous mes véritables traits.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut juger les gens par leur apparence ? lui chuchotais-je d'une voix sombre. Tu auras beau faire tous les régimes du moindre, tu n'arriveras pas à la cheville de Choji. C'est la personne qui a le plus de cœur que je connaisse. Et si je n'étais pas déjà assez empêtrée dans ces histoires de cœur compliquées, je l'aurai choisi comme petit ami si l'occasion s'était présentée.

_ Qu… quoi ! s'offusqua la blonde, alors que j'entendais les pas des deux garçons derrière nous.

_ Le temps que tu passes à t'occuper de ton apparence physique devrait te servir à t'entrainer, Ino.

_ Ah oui, tu te crois plus forte que moi parce que tu as Sasuke-kun dans ton équipe ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'as pas finalisé l'examen Chuunin et personne de ton équipe n'est passé Chuunin !

_ Shikamaru est passé Chuunin grâce à ses compétences, et tu as passé dix minutes contre Sakura pour aboutir à un match nul. Quant à ma propre éviction, je la considère comme une erreur d'arbitrage.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Et je ne te laisserai pas me dire ce que je dois faire !

_ Pense ce que tu veux. Je ne pourrai visiblement pas te raisonner de cette manière. Par contre nous pouvons arriver à un compromis. Combats-moi et nous nous arrangerons de cette manière. Si je gagne, tu commenceras à t'entrainer plus souvent et cesseras de critiquer les autres à tout bout de champ.

_ Si je gagne, je veux que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de Sasuke-kun, et je veux prendre possession de ton corps pendant une journée pour la passer avec l'amour de ma vie !

_ Euh… Je pense sérieusement que vous allez trop loin, les filles, déclara Choji.

_ Ah, ne te mêles pas de ça, toi, lui asséna Ino avec irritation.

_ Faites ce que vous voulez, je devine déjà l'issue de l'affrontement, soupira Shikamaru. Choji, laisse-les s'expliquer entre nanas, c'est trop galère sinon.

Ino m'emmena vers le terrain d'entrainement qu'elle utilisait habituellement avec son équipe. Elle était forte d'après ce que je savais d'elle de l'Académie. Cependant elle l'était uniquement à ce moment là. Depuis, le rapport de forces avait considérablement évolué. Je connaissais sa technique par laquelle elle pénétrait l'esprit de son adversaire et ne m'en inquiétais guère. Elle ne m'effrayait pas, et si elle essayait de m'atteindre à un moment d'immobilité, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. L'issue de la bataille survint même plus rapidement que ce que j'avais envisagé. Personne n'étant là pour vérifier mes faits et gestes, je ne m'étais pas retenue dans mes coups, tâchant simplement d'en rester à quelques blessures superficielles, et à ne pas lui briser de membres. En simple Taijutsu, je la débordais déjà. Elle parvenait à grand peine à parer mes assauts. Lorsqu'elle fut assagie à force de mordre la poussière tant et tant de fois, elle ne se releva pas, se contentant de tourner sa face au soleil.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de mes amis. Rappelle-t'en bien.

_ La prochaine fois, je te jure que je te le ferai payer.

_ Je t'attendrai.

Sur ce je la quittai. Cette prochaine fois, j'espérais que nous serions plus que deux connaissances liées par des amis communs. En faisant mon petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la ville, je sortis de ma poche le cadeau que m'avait fait Kakashi. Le mince rouleau ne devait pas avoir une grande importance au niveau monnaie, mais peut-être avait-il une valeur sentimentale. Je le dépliai, et m'aperçus qu'il représentait un plan de la forêt. La cartographie n'étant pas mon fort, je mis un bon bout de temps avant de trouver en réalité ce que représentait la petite croix rouge qui y figurait. Je me rendis sur les lieux en plus de temps que je ne l'espérais. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile, et les sentiers tracés sur le plan n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais parcouru de mes pieds.

Devant moi se dressait une vieille maison à moitié mangée par le lierre. Les plantes passaient par les vitres éclatées. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre y était passé des années auparavant. La nature y avait ensuite repris ses droits. Cette cahutte penchée me plut, il y avait quelque chose dans la tonalité du bois ou son grain qui m'attiraient inexorablement. En grattant la mousse près de l'entrée, je découvris une plaque gravée de bois. La famille Uzumaki avait élu domicile dans cette maison. Ce fut là qui vécurent ma mère en s'installant à Konoha, puis mon père. Et moi quelques instants avant que notre bonheur ne soit volatilisé. Il y avait quelque chose de mélancolique dans ces lieux, et pourtant mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'avais la bouche sèche et une envie de pleurer. Les battements sourds emplissaient ma tête jusqu'à étouffer la nature chantante. Je poussai la porte du bout des doigts, respirant l'air épais, avant de m'affaler sur le plancher pour tracer un ange dans la poussière. Au dessus de moi, la lumière filtrait entre les tuiles disjointes et rebondissait ça et là sur la charpente encore vaillante.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai immobile dans cette pièce. Profondément heureuse.

Avant que je ne me sois vraiment rendue compte de l'enchaînement des choses, j'étais au beau milieu de Konoha en train d'admirer le crépuscule appuyée contre la balustrade de mon appartement. Rentrant les mains dans les poches, je finis par me détourner de la vue du soleil rouge mangé par l'horizon et m'approchai de ma porte. Un chuchotement m'alerta. Il y avait vraisemblablement des gens à l'intérieur. Rapidement, je m'éloignai de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et me dirigeai vers le mur aveugle de l'immeuble et me glissai sous la corniche pour m'approcher du vasistas qui donnait au dessous de mon living room. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la vitre coulissa, et une paire de bras puissants m'agrippèrent sous les épaules et me précipitèrent dans ka pièce. Je me laissai faire et profitai du mouvement pour me dégager, tordre les bras de mon agresseur et glisser un kunai sous la gorge de mon agresseur.

_ Que… Kiba ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi sans relâcher ma prise sur le maître chien, pour aviser que la majorité des Genins de ma génération avaient réussi à s'introduire dans mon modeste appartement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_ Euh… Bon anniversaire ? lança Sakura d'une voix incertaine.

Les bras m'en tombèrent littéralement. Mon étreinte menaçante se desserra d'un seul coup alors que je m'affaissai d'un seul coup. Quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de déplacer une des chaises de ma kitchenette sous mes fesses afin que je ne tombe pas au sol.

_ Juste pour que la tête que tu viens de faire, je crois que ça en valait la peine, me railla Shikamaru.

_ En effet, surenchérit Shino.

Ce fut la plus belle surprise de ma vie, et tout le monde était là, mis à part l'équipe de Gai-sensei à laquelle nous n'étions liés que depuis peu. Même Ino avait fait le déplacement, mais la lueur de ses pupilles sous ses yeux au beurre noir me prouvait qu'elle ne l'avait fait qu'à contrecœur. La soirée s'était engagée e la manière la plus exquise possible. Gourmand comme il était, le cadeau de Choji devait forcément concerner quelque chose de comestible, et mon instinct ne me trompa pas : un superbe assortiment de chocolat s'offrit à mes yeux. J'en proposais à la ronde, réussissant malgré tout à préserver ceux à l'orange. Sasuke déclina ma proposition, s'il n'aimait pas les choses sucrées je n'y pouvais rien.

Les filles s'étaient associées pour m'offrir un yukata à ma mesure : d'un orange vif magnifique. Sous mes doigts, le tissu soyeux semblait danser. Le motif de fleurs roses, jaunes et blanches ornait parfaitement la tenue, s'accordant avec la ceinture qui allait avec. Sous l'insistance de l'assemblée, je m'éclipsai en cuisine pour l'enfiler, aidée de petites mains plus ou moins affectueuses. Prise d'une illumination soudaine, j'extrayais d'un placard l'onguent qu'Hinata m'avait donné lors de l'examen Chuunin, selon celle-ci il était encore utilisable. Je le remis à Ino qui décrocha un léger sourire. Oui, à notre prochaine bataille nous serions amies. Hinata dénicha dans mes maigres affaires un ruban blanc pour maintenir mes cheveux en un chignon lâche derrière ma nuque. Lorsque je ressortis finalement de la cuisine, je remarquai que les garçons avaient mis la table et apporté de quoi manger depuis chez eux. Je fus accueillie par un sifflement admiratif par Kiba à qui Sasuke décrocha un regard noir, ce qui fit ricaner en douce Shikamaru et Choji. En mon fort intérieur, je priais pour que Sasuke se rappelle qu'il était le parrain de Sakura et pas le mien.

Les cadeaux des garçons furent divers et plutôt originaux, je reçus un livre pour apprendre à jouer au shôgi (berk) de la part de qui vous devinez. Shino me donna un pot de miel fait par les abeilles vivant des ruches non loin de chez lui (ce mec va devoir m'expliquer comment il trouve du miel en automne). Kiba m'offrit un sifflet à chien qu'il avait taillé lui-même et qui valut à Akamaru de devenir fou à entendre sans arrêt des ultrasons qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Et vint le tour de Sasuke, qui… n'avait strictement rien prévu. Je comprendrai plus tard qu'il était le seul ignorant ma date d'anniversaire, à l'inverse des autres le sachant déjà ou mis au courant par le bouche à oreille. Mis à part ce détail déplaisant, chacun avait apporté de quoi manger (sauf Sasuke, encore une fois… Merde, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner qu'il ne faut pas te fouler non plus !) et on se bâfra avec délice. Après quelques parties de cartes, le nombre de présent se fit de plus en plus restreint, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que moi et Sasuke.

_ Je ne te retiens pas de partir, tu sais, lui dis-je sur un ton assez sec.

_ Mais j'avais envie de rester avec toi.

_ Et moi, juste là, j'aimerais être seule. Tu sais que tu m'as mis très mal à l'aise ce soir ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes tentatives de séduction ?

_ C'est pas comme si tu étais contre non plus.

_ D… Dans l'absolu, j'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable. Le problème est juste que… Comment te dire… Oui, j'aime beaucoup être le centre d'attention, recevoir et donner de l'affection quelle que soit leur forme.

_ J'attends le « mais »…

_ J'ignore totalement ce qu'il y a entre nous, Sasuke. Je veux dire, même quand on s'embrasse je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque. J'ignore quoi, mais l'effet est différent.

_ Différent de quoi ?

Oh merde la bourde ! J'étais sur le point de lui dire que l'effet était différent de quand j'avais embrassé Gaara. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui était passé entre nous ce jour là. En dépit du fait qu'il s'agissait du premier baiser que je donnais volontairement à un garçon, je n'avais pas pensé aux mêmes choses que quand j'embrassais Sasuke. Mes lèvres n'étaient pas sincères avec celles du brun, soit par provocation, et maintenant plus par calcul. M'attacher à Sasuke et le garder au village, c'était réduire les risques qu'il passe à l'ennemi. Et j'y pensais avec détachement et pragmatisme, et c'était mon attitude trop rationnelle qui me peinait plus que la peur qu'il se laisse aller à la vengeance. Alors qu'avec le garçon de Suna, nous avions comblé pendant quelques secondes le trou qui nous ouvrait le cœur : nous avions trouvé une personne qui nous accepte sans nous juger.

_ Différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondis-je pour mentir en ayant l'air crédible.

_ Et tu aurais préféré comment ?

Nerveux, Sasuke passa une langue sur ses lèvres et s'assis juste à côté de moi sur le lit. Sa cuisse touchait la mienne. Une montée de stress raidit mon corps. Je n'étais même pas en train d'envisager apprécier ce moment d'intimité. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose dans notre relation qui me dérangeait également. Il me faisait peur. Parce que j'avais lu la faim dans son corps lorsque nous étions sous cette tente. Et je n'aimais pas me sentir ainsi vulnérable. Sous mes airs de puissante kunoïchi, je craignais le changement auquel m'amenait mon coéquipier. Il se redressa pour enjamber mes genoux et poser une main de chaque côté de moi. Je savais qu'il allait me pousser en arrière au moindre signe favorable de ma part. Rectification : au moindre signe qu'il interpréterait comme favorable.

Shikamaru avait raison. Ce que je faisais n'était pas raisonnable. Je ne pouvais pas être trop proche de Sasuke pour d'évidentes raisons. Il était le parrain de Sakura et… Et je ne l'aimais pas de la même manière que lui. Restait à employer le tact pour le repousser.

Son visage s'approcha du mien pour forcer une réaction comme je ne bougeais pas. Ma main se posa sur ses lèvres et l'éloigna de moi. La lueur d'envie dans ses yeux se mâtina de déception et d'agacement. Il tenta une nouvelle approche, mais je réitérais ma réponse. C'était non. La colère le prit, irrité que je ne réagisse pas comme il l'entendait. Mais je n'étais pas sienne. Je n'appartenais à personne. Et je le pris de cours en me levant avec brusquerie. Je désignai la porte d'entrée d'un geste vif du bras.

_ Vas t'en ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux.

Ce fut presque en le poussant sur les quelques mètres qui séparaient mon chez-moi du monde extérieur que j'éjectais le brun. S'ensuivit une suggestion plus qu'explicite pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ses lèvres tendues et ses yeux fermés rencontrèrent porte close. Littéralement. Un sourire m'échappa lorsqu'il cria de douleur : le battant venait de lui heurter le nez. Une fois ses pas suffisamment éloignés, j'enlevais ma nouvelle tenue, la laissant en tas sur le sol avant de m'effondrer sur le lit. Ce type était crevant…

_« Décidément, je ne comprends pas vos méthodes d'accouplement »_

_« Oh, toi ça va ! »_

_« De toute manière, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir choisir ? Tu as la plupart des jeunes mâles prometteurs en âge de procréer qui ont l'œil fixé sur toi. A ta place je garderai tout pour moi. »_

_« C'est ça, et quand je serais Hokage, je légaliserai la polyandrie. »_

_« Enfin, moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! Et puis tant que tu seras une coincée, tu auras du mal avec leurs avances. Tu aurais dû accepter que le jeune Uchiha te… »_

_« Stop ! C'est bon ! Je me passerai de tes détails grivois ! »_

_« Tu as passé un mois en compagnie de ce que le monde a pu engendrer de plus orienté en matière de d'obscénité et de perversion, et c'est à moi que tu reproches de manquer de tact en matière d'accouplement. »_

_« Alors, tout d'abord, je ne pense pas qu'un démon soit le mieux placé pour me faire la leçon sur mon éducation sexuelle. Et enfin : FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE. »_

J'écoutais en silence le bruit de l'eau saumâtre qui gouttait dans les égouts de mon esprit. Sérieusement, il fallait que j'en change la décoration, parce qu'elle était à chier. Quelque chose me poussa à aller m'excuser auprès du démon renard. Le sourire moqueur qui s'étirait sur ses babines noires me fit changer d'idée. Néanmoins je restai assise en sa présence sans un mot, appuyée contre un bateau de sa cage et de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Je ne tentai pas de lui voler quoi que ce soit. Il ne tenta pas de me griffer ou de me croquer.

Nous ne nous aimions pas. Nous ne nous détestions pas non plus. Nous cohabitions. Et tout ce que je savais, c'était que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Ce fut la première fois que je m'endormis, bercée par les ronflements sourds du démon renard.

Je passai la matinée suivante à nettoyer mon appartement. La fête avait laissé trainer des marques de pieds plus ou moins propres sur le sol, et un mois d'absence ne faisaient pas paraître mon lieu de vie comme très accueillant. Je remarquais en me récompensant d'une douceur chocolatée que les mecs ne s'étaient pas privés de faire une razzia dans mon cadeau. Ce fut en pliant le linge que je le découvris : le bout de papier dissimulés dans mes sous-vêtements. Passée les instants à se demander qui était responsable de ce méfait, je dépliai le message.

_Peut-être que je suis ton parrain,_

_Ou peut-être pas._

_Mais n'aie crainte Naruto_

_Je suis là pour veiller sur toi._

_J'ai été heureux d'avoir pu te rendre le sourire,_

_Et ainsi de me trouver à tes côtés._

_En espérant que cette fête ait été à ton goût_

_Je te souhaite une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire_

_Ton chevalier servant_

_PS : Tu m'excuseras de mon larcin et surtout garde le sourire_

La stupeur me prit lorsque je lus le texte, et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Cette personne avait-eu le temps d'écrire sans se faire voir des autres. Et surtout pas de moi. Du moins, la dernière phrase écrite à la hâte semblait indiquer que la rédaction s'était faite sur place. Quant à ce qu'on m'avait volé, je l'ignorais totalement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sous-vêtement puisque le compte y était. Le texte était plein d'esprit et d'humour tout à la fois l'ironie qui transpirait entre les lignes me poussait à éliminer Shino (trop sérieux) et Choji (je ne l'imaginais pas faire ce genre d'humour). Il ne restait donc en lice que Sasuke (déjà parrain), Kiba (potentiellement le parrain d'Hinata), ainsi que Shikamaru. Un souvenir datant d'un bon moment me revint en tête. Konohamaru ne m'avait-il pas indiqué lui-même qu'il avait vu Shikamaru et Ino échanger un baiser ? Peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient liés de la même manière que Sasuke et Sakura étaient liés. Bizarre ça, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés de regard significatifs de la soirée. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu… Je pouvais aussi éliminer Sasuke, puisqu'il avait tenté sa chance directement et pas par un moyen détourné. Restaient deux garçons qui étaient certainement déjà parrains eux aussi. Cette histoire me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs !

Je décidai d'aller me changer les idées en partant pour une petite marche. Aucune mission de prévue à l'horizon, plutôt de l'entrainement au vu de ce que j'avais saisi du programme prévu par notre dernier Hokage en date. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la montagne aux quatre visages sculptés. Bientôt, ils auraient une nouvelle colocataire. Et un jour ce serait mon visage à côté des leurs.

_ Salut papa, m'entendis-je murmurer.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps on acceptait tout. Ceux qui partaient. Ceux qui arrivaient. Ceux qu'on détestait. Ceux qui ne reviendraient pas. Peut-être qu'on acceptait tout. J'avais accepté les regards méprisant autour de moi. Ceux que je voulais faire changer. Ceux qui avaient déjà changés. Sauf qu'avec mon jeu d'acteurs, j'étais partie pour ne jamais recevoir d'admiration que par mes coéquipiers. Et encore… Mais peut-être que cela me suffirait. J'étais peut-être quelqu'un de trop ambitieux après tout.

En passant devant le marché, je décidai de flâner entre les étals pour l'instant. Ici l'o vendait des denrées comestibles à la criée. Là des étoffes, et là des armes pour ninja. Je m'arrêtai pour examiner le travail d'un forgeron et d'un assortiment de shurikens qu'il affirmait révolutionnaire pour leur légèreté. J'en soupesai un et jouai à le faire passer entre mes doigts. Etrange, on n'aurait pas dit du métal.

_ Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit d'armes en métal ?

_ Toi, tu as l'œil, jeune fille, me lança l'artisan. En effet, il s'agit de shurikens en céramique.

_ Hein ? Comme les pots en terre cuite ?

_ C'est un genre particulier de céramique. Essayes-en donc un.

Je passai mon pouce sur le fil aiguisé et me coupai profondément le doigt. Je portai mon pouce à ma bouche. Où pouvais-je bien lancer mon projectile sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un dans cette foule. C'est alors que je ressentis une présence non loin de moi. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer d'où venait l'observateur, mais il était là. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil autour. Des civils tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais aussi quelques ANBU dissimulés pour que l'on évite de les repérer, chargés d'assurer la sécurité de tous. Une idée déplaisante me traversa l'esprit : pouvait-on faire confiance aux services secrets ? Après tout, tout le monde pouvait se dissimuler derrière un masque, Yakushi Kabuto m'en avait fourni une preuve extrêmement convaincante. D'un geste vif, je lançai mon projectile en direction de l'ombre mouvante que je perçus au coin d'une cornique. Un feulement de chat me répondit. Raté.

_ Alors, ne sont-ils pas merveilleux mes shurikens en céramique. Regardes aussi mes kunais, ils sont tout aussi pratiques.

Je m'exécutai. Cependant, la trop grande liberté de mouvement que me proposait cette légèreté ne me convenait pas. J'avais l'habitude des tissus enroulés autour de la garde en fer de mes propres armes. Je sortis une lame de la pochette qui ne quittait jamais mes hanches pour la comparer avec celle de céramique. D'un geste identique, je les projetai contre un mur en brique. Si le kunai ordinaire se planta dans la pierre à cause de mon mouvement, celle en céramique s'était ébréchée, et une fêlure la lézardait de part en part.

_ Au corps à corps, vos lames ne seront pas assez solides, vous devriez éviter de vendre ce genre d'ustensiles à l'avenir, vous risqueriez de perdre beaucoup d'argent.

_ Wow, tu me sauves littéralement la mise, toi. Je sis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Pour la peine, permets-moi de t'offrir ce couteau de jet avec son fourreau en cuir.

J'examinai l'arme qu'il me tendait. Elle semblait classique au premier abord. De ligne sobre, le cuir avait été traité pour allier souplesse et imperméabilité. Je sortis le couteau de son fourreau dans un chuintement de métal qui ravit mes oreilles. Au lieu d'être en pointe comme les kunai, elle était droite et se terminait en biseau. Je fis quelques passes dans l'air sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle glissait. Elle était magnifique dans un style simple et épuré. Le manche en bois sombre était lisse au toucher, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait rappelait les sous-bois où le moindre rai de lumière illumine les feuilles sous un tout nouveau jour. Elle était magnifique.

_ Elle est superbe.

_ Jeune fille, tu as reçu une formation de ninja, n'est-ce pas ? Ce couteau se nomme Senritsu, et sais-tu pourquoi ? Lorsque tu le charges de chakra, la lame vibre et émet un très léger son modulable en fonction de la quantité de chakra émise. Ce son est dû a une vibration de lame. Ces vibrations peuvent te permettre de découper ce que tu veux à une précision extrême. Tu pourrais trancher un cheveu dans le sens de la longueur avec elle.

_ Senritsu, j'aime ce nom.

_ Pour m'avoir montré que j'étais sur le mauvais chemin, je te l'offre.

_ Elle est très discrète, je pourrai même la porter en dormant !

_ Et si jamais tu as besoin d'une arme ou d'une pièce d'armure, fais appel à moi !

Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que je continuai mon chemin, amusée par les tentatives de fidélisation de clientèle de ce forgeron. J'avais glissé la lame dans ma poche, mes doigts caressant le manche lisse. J'avais beau apprécier mon acquisition avec beaucoup de valeur, j'avais l'impression fugace que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, je ne trouvai aucun indice pouvant indiquer que j'étais suivie. J'étais sans doute trop sur les nerfs avec cette histoire d'intégrer l'ANBU et de mentir à mes pairs sur mes capacités physiques et mentales. C'était certainement ça.

Cette sensation de mal-être s'estompa, au profit d'une autre tout aussi désagréable. Deux yeux pâles venaient de se fixer sur moi à travers la foule, et Hyuuga Neji se frayait un chemin dans ma direction. Enfin, pas si désagréable que cela, en un sens. Comme à chaque fois que je fixai ce garçon, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre, et la sensation que j'allais rougir à tout moment. Tout en sachant quelque part dans ma tête qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, mais par la perspective d'avenir qu'une union avec moi pouvait lui apporter. Juste un an et quelques mois de différence avec Sasuke et pourtant, je devinais qu'ils étaient tous deux interchangeables. Quelques évènements auraient pu faire que je sois attirée par Sasuke et non pas par Neji. Quelques évènements auraient pu faire que je joue au jeu de l'amour avec Neji et non pas Sasuke.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils rivalisaient pour moi. A cause de moi, devrais-je même dire. Et je ne me donnais pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très chanceuse. Neji était magnifique, et j'étais attirée par son physique, malheureusement sa personnalité désagréable gâchait le tableau et je ne le connaissais que peu. A l'inverse, si je reconnaissais que Sasuke était bien fait de sa personne, je ne ressentais rien à sa présence, mais je m'étais habituée à lui et ses manières, je l'appréciais en tant qu'ami. A eux deux, ils auraient pu former mon homme idéal. Comme quoi, la vie était mal faite.

Neji parvint à ma hauteur. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, et je restai clouée sur place, hypnotisée par les deux lacs laiteux. Et ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard. Et mon visage se mit à sourire sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Dans ma tête, la voix trainante de Shikamaru réitéra son avertissement de la veille. Il avait raison : le jeu que je jouais était dangereux.

_ Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

_ Non.

La réponse avait fusée. Pas de « bonjour » ou de « salut ». Pas de « Tu vas bien ? », d'usage lorsqu'on retrouve quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas revu depuis longtemps. Neji était vraiment centré sur lui-même. Je battis des cils. Ma prise de parole, ce simple constat l'avait dérouté. Il s'était préparé à accueillir une jeune femme épuisée par la présence oppressante de son rival. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Tsunade, et également depuis que j'avais repoussé par plusieurs fois les assauts de Sasuke, je me sentais plus à même de faire la part des choses avec Hyuuga Neji. Oui il me fascinait et m'attirait, mais je n'avais tout de même pas envie de me faire marcher sur les pieds. J'étais prête à souffrir des conséquences de me mettre le jeune noble à dos. S'il voulait être avec moi, qu'il surveille donc son attitude envers les autres. Je l'avais pardonné de son attitude envers moi, dans l'espoir qu'il parvienne à de meilleures dispositions envers autrui. Il semblait que je me sois fourvoyée au plus haut point.

J'avais sous-estimé la ténacité de Neji. Il avait certainement perçu la faille que j'avais en moi, ce besoin d'affection, et jouait de mon attirance pour son physique pour me faire céder.

Ses doigts fins saisirent la chaine qui retenait le pendentif que m'avait offert Tsunade, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands d'étonnement. Puis se plissèrent, et je saisis la colère tandis qu'il tripotait le cristal avec un déplaisir manifeste. Quelle histoire était-il en train de s'imaginer ? Que c'était un cadeau de Sasuke ou d'un autre garçon que je portais avec plaisir ? Réfléchissait-il à un moyen de revenir dans mes bonnes grâces par l'achat d'un quelconque bijou ? Je n'étais pas matérialiste, on e m'achetait pas d'un vulgaire bijou ou avec quelques sourires avenants. J'avais beau désirer combler le creux dans mon cœur, ne rien connaître des sentiments amoureux, je n'étais pas désespérée au point de m'accrocher à lui de cette manière.

_ Bon, t'as fini ?

La voix dans ma question était sèche. Il se redressa et ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Brusquement, comme si je venais de lui cracher au visage. Visiblement il n'aimait pas que je m'affirme en tant que femme. Encore ce machisme primitif et clanique. Voilà ce que je détestais le plus chez Sasuke ou Neji, tous deux partageaient ces vieilles idées comme quoi la femme était vouée aux tâches domestiques et à l'éducation des enfants. Ce n'était pas fini ces histoires stupides ? Le nouvel Hokage et la personne dirigeant l'hôpital de Konoha étaient des femmes : Tsunade et Shizune. Et je comptais bien augmenter le nombre de femmes aux postes clefs du village.

Maintenant comment me dépêtrer poliment de ce prétendant un peu trop collant à mon goût ? Cela me faisait mal de le dire, mais vivement que j'entame pleinement ma formation ANBU sous les ordre d'un Senpai.

La diversion que je cherchais s'incarna sous les traits de Nara Yoshino, qui faisait justement ses emplettes ce jour là et qui tomba sur moi. Me saluant avec vigueur, je profitai de cet appel pour la rejoindre et laisser Neji planté là. La main de l'adolescent surgit et attrapa mon épaule. Je saisis son poignet, prêt à le lui tordre. Mais Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi m'avaient ordonné de ne pas révéler mes capacités accrues. Je devais prétendre avoir un niveau plus faible. Mais Neji avait été témoin de la force que m'accordait Kyuubi, ainsi que mon entrainement avec Ebisu-Sensei et l'Ermite des grenouilles avant notre voyage initiatique. Je jouai les différents scénarios probables dans ma tête et optais pour celui qui nécessitait la technique la plus basique : la substitution.

J'aurais aimé voir la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'à ma place il se retrouva avec une buche. Mais il fut rapide pour s'en débarrasser discrètement et pour reprendre un visage impénétrable. Lorsque je le cherchai avec anxiété dans la foule, je ne vis que son dos qui s'éloignait. Il ne me jeta pas un regard en arrière.

_ Oh, je ne souhaitais pas te déranger durant un rendez-vous galant Naruto-chan, s'excusa Yoshino lorsque je vins la saluer.

_ Non, non, ça va. Je ne suis pas… Neji et moi…. Bref, ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Je suis en train d'acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le repas de ce soir. Mon fils m'a prévenu que tu viendras avec Jiraya.

_ Oui, tout à fait.

_ Cela me dérange profondément de demander cela à une invitée, mais mon incapable de mari et mon fainéant de fils sont fortement occupés, et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour porter tous mes achats…

_ Bien sûr que je vais vous aider, ça me fait plaisir.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'effectuais mes commissions avec une mère de famille, qui s'arrêtait pour discuter avec untel ou untelle. Un sac de courses dans chaque main, j'avançai d'étal en étal, apprenant comment reconnaître si un légume était bon à acheter, ou avec quelles épices il se mariait. Si elle me demandait de choisir un poisson ou une viande, elle fronçait légèrement son nez pointu pour m'indiquer que mon choix était mauvais. Parfois, elle pouffait de rire quand je lui tendais la mauvaise denrée lorsqu'elle me donnait son nom. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'un poivron avait cette gueule là ? Ils étaient toujours découpés en confettis ridicules dans les plats précuisinés que je mangeais ! Cette activité m'enchantait au plus haut point. Il était midi lorsque nous revîmes à la maison du clan Nara et que j'aidai à ranger la mère de famille. J'avais dans le cœur une envie de la satisfaire, et une joie d'être en parfaite communion avec elle.

C'était comme si j'avais une maman.

_ Tu n'as jamais fait cela auparavant ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Personne ne m'a appris, répondis-je. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance seule et tout le monde me déteste parce que je suis l'hôte de Kyuubi.

_ C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément gentil.

Je ne répondios-pas, faisant mine de me concentrer sur la coupe des légumes que j'avais sous les doigts et de surveiller la cuisson de la viande. Néanmoins, je devinais que j'étais rouge cramoisie sous les compliments que l'on me faisait. Cela fit rire de plus en plus Yoshino.

_ Je devine ce qu'ils peuvent voir en toi, les garçons de ton âge. Tu as de grandes qualités.

_ Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, même moi je peux voir la lumière qui émane de toi.

_ C'est juste un pouvoir que je possède, d'attirer les gens à moi comme la flamme attire le papillon. Je vais simplement finir par blesser ces personnes. Moi toute seule, je ne suis rien.

Elle me prit par les épaules et me retourna face à elle. Ses yeux marron brillaient d'une lueur de colère matinée de volonté. Je me rendis compte que son fils avait les mêmes yeux. Lorsqu'il parlait, on ne désirait que l'écouter, tant il ne demandait jamais rien à personne. Les membres de la famille Nara semblaient avoir un rare don de persuasion.

_ Ne redis jamais cela, tu m'entends ? Une personne peut attirer les gens auprès d'elle par des artifices, peut-être, mais elle ne pourra jamais les garder auprès d'elle éternellement. Ce que tu as est précieux : la force de ne jamais désespérer. L'important n'est pas de se faire belle comme la fille d'Inoichi, d'être simplement intelligente comme cette gamine aux cheveux roses, ou d'être de bonne naissance comme les Hyuuga ou les Uchiha. Tout le monde est unique et excelle à quelque chose. Si tu veux être amie avec quelqu'un, alors tu t'accroches et tu le lui prouves. Si quelqu'un dit t'apprécier, ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ La plupart des gens me regardent comme un monstre et non pas comme une amie, grommelais-je en évitant de fixer Yoshino.

_ La plupart des gens sont des cons. Les vrais amis son rares mais se cultives, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et si je dis que tu es une fille bien, alors tu l'es ! finit-elle sa tirade en criant.

_ Yoshino-san ? Vous êtes flippante, vous savez ?

_ Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en prendre l'habitude, les femmes n'arrivent à rien dans ce monde d'hommes.

Le repas de midi fut frugal. L'après-midi bien entamé nous servit à terminer le diner de ce soir. A la tombée de la nuit, le jeune hériter du clan Nara émergea de ses missions en équipe. Apparemment ils avaient eu à aider à l'abatage de certains arbres récalcitrants de la forêt, s'offrant par la même occasion une série de contusions et diverses ecchymoses. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'invitation à diner sur le moment, et afficha un air surpris à ma vue. Sa mère lui ordonna rapidement d'aller se changer. Il sentait un mélange agréable de sueur fraiche et de résine de pin. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, la mère de famille bougonnait à cause de l'heure tardive. En tant qu'invité, Jiraya aurait dû se pointer bien plus tôt, et Shikaku, le maître de maison manquait à l'appel. Tout pour mettre cette épouse en rogne. Je sentis comme des menaces de mort émaner de celle-ci.

Les deux individus que je vous ai précédemment cité arrivèrent sous les coups de huit heures du soir, passablement éméchés, assez pour ne pas reconnaître à quel point leur situation sentait le roussi. Yoshino ne tarderai pas à utiliser sa puissante voix pour leur faire remarquer qu'il y avait des règles à respecter. D'une voix un peu tremblante, elle me tendit un plateau regorgeant de victuailles, et me demanda poliment d'aller manger avec son fils dans la chambre de celui-ci. Je soupirai intérieurement : l'atmosphère était de plus en plus étouffante, entre les rires gras des deux mecs bourrés et les malédictions silencieuses de Yoshino Nara. Le plateau dans les mains, je me dirigeai vers la chambre du jeune homme.

_ Shikamaru, ta mère m'a dis de… commençais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Je m'arrêtais en plein mouvement. Et de ce fait lui aussi. Il était en train d'enfiler un pantalon, torse nu, un caleçon gris moulant ses fesses et laissant apparaître une ligne de poils courts et sombres entre son nombril et son bas-ventre. Lui et moi nous mîmes à rougir, sans pour autant réussir à changer de position. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et humides du bain qu'il venait de prendre, retombant librement sur ses épaules carrées. Finalement je réussis à me détourner, toujours aussi rouge en marmonnant une excuse. Je posais mon plateau repas pour deux au sol avant de sortir et de faire coulisser la porte en sens inverse. Il avait encore les joues rouges et le regard fuyant lorsqu'il vint me prévenir que je pouvais de nouveau investir la pièce.

La conversation démarra tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal d'ailleurs. Au loin nous entendions les échos d'une engueulade animée dans le salon. Et Yoshino n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser un mot sur notre rencontre de l'après-midi à son fils. Le regard assez dur qu'il m'adressa de ses yeux bruns et si persuasifs (telle mère, tel fils sur ce point là !) me fit déglutir nerveusement. IL était déçu que je me sois retrouvée en compagnie de Neji. En lui disant que je ne l'avais vu que par hasard, j'eus l'impression de devoir me justifier face à mon meilleur ami. Ce que d'ailleurs je ne compris pas, Shikamaru agissait tellement comme une mère poule par moments. Je préférais manger plutôt que de parler plus longuement de mes déboires avec Neji et ceux avec Sasuke.

Je tentais de réorienter le sujet sur lui et Ino, et leur visite du marché nocturne. Je songeai de nouveau que la blonde devait toujours m'en vouloir de l'avoir vaincue avec tant d'aisance la dernière fois. Combien il lui fut facile d'éluder le sujet pour se reconcentrer sur moi. Ce type était un as pour mener une conversation et extorquer des informations.

_ Que ce soit Neji ou Sasuke, ils se servent de toi pour oublier leurs peines. Le résultat ne change pas. Rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas à leur servir de bouée de sauvetage ni d'avancement dans la vie. Ta vie vaut autant que les leurs et tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de leurs malheurs au point de les aider. Ce qu'ils ressentent pour toi n'as rien à voir avec de l'amour.

_ T'es un spécialiste des relations amoureuses, toi maintenant ?

_ Tout ce que je sais de l'amour c'est qu'il est incompréhensible il échappe à toute logique. Je ne prétends as comprendre les femmes, vous êtes trop galères à cerner. Mais si je peux comprendre leur comportement en termes de bénéfices à retirer d'une relation avec toi, alors ce n'est pas de l'amour. De toute façon, vous êtes toutes folles des bruns ténébreux. Pour en revenir avec mon rendez-vous avec Ino, elle a plus parlé d'eux qu'elle ne s'est soucié de moi de toute la soirée au marché nocturne.

_ En ce cas tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi, ni plus doué en amour. Tu as raison, je n'y comprends rien. J'ai un dévouement profond envers mes amis, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'envers l'être aimé c'est différent. Je n'y comprends rien. Faudrait que je demande à Sakura l'effet que cela fait.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'amour est illogique. C'est pareil avec la fille que j'aime, je n'y comprends rien. Des fois c'est chaud, des fois c'est froid. Et souvent ça fait mal de la voir s'enticher sans raisons d'imbéciles.

Sa tirade me laissa un peu dans le silence. Par égoïsme certainement, je m'étais toujours considérée comme la personne la plus proche de Shikamaru, mais de toute évidence j'avais tort. Ino était la fille la plus proche, après tout, cela ne faisait que trois mois à peine que j'avais révélé au vu et au su de tous ma réelle nature. Cela expliquait tout : le baiser échangé avec elle au marché nocturne que Konohamaru avait vu. Cette soudaine compréhension des choses de l'amour. Quelque part en moi, je sentis que j'étais en quelque sorte jalouse de la blonde, parce que j'aimais être la confidente de sexe féminin de mon meilleur ami. Ce temps là était révolu.

Au moins s'il était le parrain d'Ino et amoureux d'elle, il n'était certainement pas celui qui se faisait passer pour le mien. Ne restaient en lice que Kiba et les deux bruns.

Et une autre pensée dans ma tête en imaginant la plupart de mes amis en couple ou en passe de le devenir. Une envie d'aimer et d'être aimée, de communion parfaite me tordait le cœur. Et pourtant, je voulais que cette personne soit quelqu'un qui ne me blesserait pas, ni ne serait blessé par moi ou l'amour que nous nous porterions. Shikamaru avait raison : l'amour c'est galère.

Je parvins néanmoins à sourire. Si Shikamaru était heureux d'aime Ino, alors que celle-ci était à fond sur Sasuke, alors je ne pouvais pas être jalouse de leur couple. Ils iraient bien ensemble. Je me devais donc de le soutenir. Mais je préférais ne pas lui indiquer que j'avais deviné que la fille dont il s'était entiché était cette pimbêche superficielle. A la place, je lui répondis :

_ La fille que tu aimes doit être une chanceuse de t'avoir comme soupirant. J'espère que tu pourras le lui avouer et que vous serez très heureux ensemble.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer. Je ne parvins pas à déterminer l'expression qui passa sur son visage. Nous terminâmes le plateau repas. En tendant l'oreille, je devinais les ronflements de Jiraya que mon entrainement d'un mois avec l'ermite me permettait de reconnaître entre mille. Je rangeai la vaisselle avec le jeune Nara, et nous allâmes jusque dans la cuisine dans le noir sur la pointe es pieds. La porte était fermée, et nous entendions deux respirations saccadées et des bruits de baisers. Apparemment Shikaku et Yoshino étaient en train de se réconcilier… Je louais le fait que la lumière soit éteinte, mon ami airait pu voir à quel point je rougissais. Comme deux petites souris nous revîmes dans le cœur de l'habitation encore plus silencieusement qu'à l'aller, laissant les couverts sales sur la table de la salle à manger. Shikamaru me fit sortir par le jardin. A mes oreilles résonnait encore les mots doux que se chuchotaient le couple dans l'exiguïté de leur cuisine.

J'en avais encore les pensées toutes troublées lorsque je traversai la forêt en direction du village. Le garde de nuit eut l'air surpris en me voyant passer à une heure tardive, et me menaça en riant de me donner une fessée si je continuais d'avoir une mauvaise attitude. En pouffant, je remontais en marchant la rue vers chez moi. L'envie me saisissait d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, un garçon à embrasser. Une envie qui me tourmentait l'esprit et me donnait des visions en tête : le baiser échangé avec Gaara après notre combat, l'étreinte de Neji lorsque je lui avais accordé mon pardon, Sasuke et moi dans la tente… Rien que des situations dont j'aurais pu profiter pour aller plus loin. Dont je n'avais rien fait parce que j'étais quelqu'un qui n'avançait pas. J'avais joué avec les sentiments de Sasuke, refusé ceux que Neji avait prétendument à mon égard et ne reverrai certainement plus Gaara avant un bon moment.

Je passai devant l'épicerie qui était ouverte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Sa devanture éclairée et ses néons nimbaient les alentours d'une lueur bleutée. La clochette de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées et je relevai la tête. Je me trouvais face à Shizune, qui devait encore faire des heures supplémentaires pour aider Tsunade-Baa-chan à réduire la quantité de travail accumulée depuis la mort du Sandaime. Elle m'adressa un gentil sourire en me voyant, et me réprimanda elle aussi pour être debout à cette heure tardive.

_ Tu n'as pas l'ai d'être très bien Naruto-chan, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger. Et vu l'heure qu'il est tu devrais déjà te trouver dans ton lit.

Elle passa une main fraîche sur me front avant de réfléchir quelques instants.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Néanmoins je te suggère de regagner ta chambre.

_ Je ne pense pas que je pourrai dormir, lui répondis-je. J'ai trop de choses en tête.

_ Tu souhaite en parler avec moi ? Je suis disposée à t'écouter. De toute manière je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à grand-chose pour le moment. Je n'ai qu'à racheter régulièrement des bouteilles de saké pour Tsunade-Sama et à surveiller sa consommation et le tour est joué.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça m'avancerait à grand-chose de t'en parler. Mais après tout, tu serais l'une des rares personnes à avoir un avis impartial sur la question.

_ Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais continuer cette conversation en chemin. Je n'apprécie que très peu de laisser Tsunade-Sama toute seule, je suis d'avis qu'elle est déjà sérieusement imbibée à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers la tour de l'Hokage. Elle tricotait rapidement de ses frêles jambes, et ses talons épais claquaient au sol avec force et régularité. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les rues de la ville étaient différentes de nuit. Pas nécessairement plus inquiétantes, je savais que des ANBU veillaient plus ou moins sur nous et notre sommeil, et notre présence à Shizune-chan et moi-même devaient leur être une des rares distractions de la nuit. Mais la lumière de la lune dessinait les bâtiments tout en angles et jeux d'ombres que la clarté du jour ne laissait pas transparaître. Il y avait une certaine beauté dans ces rayons laiteux et les grains de poussière qui dansaient avec les lucioles. Je décidais que j'aimais cette ville encore plus, quel dommage qu'une partie ait été rasée par le dernier affrontement avec Suna et les hommes d'Orochimaru. Peu de gens oublieraient la vision de serpents gigantesques écraser de leur ventre écailleux les murailles du village caché de la feuille.

_ Elle a une raison particulière de boire autant que ça, la vieille ?

_ Naruto ! Un peu de respect, il s'agit tout de même de la cinquième Hokage.

_ Qui se laisse aller à l'alcool et aux jeux d'argent, deux interdits du ninja. Cela ne me donne pas tellement envie de lui accorder pleinement mon respect. Quant à ma confiance, elle ne viendra que lorsque j'aurai vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

_ Tu lui as pourtant donné du crédit lors e la dernière bataille.

_ Ah, ça ? C'était surtout parce que j'avais gagné le pendentif du Shodaime. Et puis j'étais à moitié crevée, donc ça ne compte pas des masses.

_ Naruto ! Sois sérieuse un peu, me réprimanda encore la jeune femme en nous faisant entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

La pièce sentait l'alcool de riz à plein nez. Rien que d'en respirer quelques bouffées, me faisait tourner la tête. Je me demandais comment Shizune pouvait supporter une telle atmosphère. Des piles de papier étaient empilées dans un ordre apparemment important, formant un labyrinthe dans la pièce. J'eus quelques difficultés à atteindre la fenêtre et à l'ouvrir pour aérer les lieux. Mon nouvel angle de vue me permit de découvrir où était dissimulée la blonde à forte poitrine. Une bouteille glougloutait le long de son bras pendu, et elle bavait un peu.

_ Hey, Naruto, comment ça va ? me demanda-t-elle de sa voix pâteuse.

_ Ben déjà mieux que vous à ce que je vois.

_ Assieds toi, et dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, répondit-elle en tapotant maladroitement une chaise qui avait échappé de justesse à l'invasion des dossiers administratifs.

_ Non, je pense que dans l'état où vous êtes, je vais vous laisser cuver.

_ ASSIEDS-TOI J'TE DIS !

_ Oui m'dame !

_ C'est bien. Bon, alors, dis-moi touuuut les problèmes que tu as dans la vie. Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

_ Tsunade-Sama, je pense sérieusement que vous devriez aller vous reposer un moment.

_ TAIS TOI SHIZUNE ! JE FAIS MON BOULOT D'HOKAGE, MERDE ! Bon, alors Naruto, il est où le problème.

_ Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de me faire conseiller préférentiellement par une assistante qui n'y connait rien n'à l'amour ou à une pochtronne.

_ Alors, je tiens à préciser… Que je suis parfaitement sobre. Et puis d'abord si Shizune elle n'y connait rien à l'amour… C'est parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Voilà. Et puis toi aussi Naruto, tu devrais faire l'amour. Le sexe, ça remonte le moral, tu sais ?

_ Alors, je pense que je suis un peu jeune pour ça, mais maintenant qu'on n'en parle, il et vrai que je commence à ressentir des envies envers mes coéquipiers de sexe masculin, mais je tiens à préciser qu'elles ne sont que d'ordre affectif. Jusqu'à ce soir je n'avais jamais rien imaginé plus loin que les baisers.

_ Non, mais, tu sais… Il n'est pas trop tôt pour toi. Tu as 14 ans et tu est bien foutue… Alors fait toi plaisir. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai été obligée de faire punir ce gosse Uchiha, et un autre là… Merde, comment il n'appelait déjà ?

_ Hyuuga Neji, Tsunade-Sama.

_ Pfffff ! Tu vois ? Encore un gosse de riche ! Après je peux comprendre que ce soit ton trip les bruns ténébreux, mais là tu tombes dans le stéréotype, et de ce fait très bas dans mon estime. Mais après si c'est que de la baise, vas-y, tu as toute mon autorisation. Quoi que… Si tu décides d'engager une relation avec cet abruti fini qu'est Uchiha Sasuke, je refuse de te voir à nouveau dans ce bureau.

_ Sasuke ? C'est mon coéquipier, et de toute façon que ce soit lui ou Neji, l'attirance n'est pas réciproque. Enfin, pas au niveau sentimental pour Neji. Et Sasuke c'est non. Définitivement non.

_ Ouais ? Bah t'as raison. PARCE QUE C'EST JUSTE UN PETIT CONNARD.

_ Tsunade-sama, je pense sincèrement que vous allez trop loin. Vous ne partagez juste pas la même vision du monde que ce jeune homme. Et je pense aussi que c'est mal, très mal, d'inciter Naruto à perdre sa virginité sur un coup de tête. C'est quelque chose de précieux.

_ Parle pour toi. JE suis sûre qu'avec un ou deux bons petits coups dans le cul…

_ Tsunade-sama ! Pas devant Naruto !

_ Et puis Naruto, tu devrais plutôt te taper l'autre petit brun. Tu sais, le Nara. Il ne paye pas de mine physiquement, mais au moins il a pas l'air trop con.

_ Hum… Alors d'une part c'est mon meilleur ami, et d'autre part il est déjà amoureux d'une autre.

_ Bah, dix de perdus… Ah non, c'était quoi déjà ? Enfin bref. T'as qu'à demander à ton parrain. Ah ouais, j'oubliais que Jiraya m'avait dit que t'en n'avais pas ou je ne sais quoi ! Bah sinon paye toi un gigolo, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?

_ Quand je disais que vos conseils ne me seraient pas utiles…

_ Tu devrais simplement aller te coucher, Naruto-chan, et la nuit porte conseil.

_ Comme si ça allait m'aider à résoudre mes problèmes, mais je pense qu'une nuit de sommeil est plus productive qu'une nuit passer avec une Hokage qui cuve son vin.

Sur ce je sautai par la fenêtre, et bondis jusqu'à mes appartements. En arrivant devant la porte, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'y découvrir Sasuke endormi contre le mur, la lèvre du bas éclatée et un œil au beurre noir. Visiblement Neji ne l'avait pas loupé. Je rentrais en silence dans mon vestibule et ôtais mes chaussures. Dans la cuisine je mis de l'eau à chauffer et sortis du thé. J'ouvris le placard. Est-ce que j'étais sympa ou pas ? Je sortis deux tasses. Oui, ce soir j'étais d'humeur à supporter la présence de Sasuke. Et puis… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émue à le voir si tenace à mon égard. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Quel dommage qu'il faille qu'un jour je doive…

_« Il n'y a que deux solutions si tu ne réussis pas à faire disparaître la haine de Sasuke sans trop te mouiller. T'abandonner à lui ou l'abandonner lui. Dans chacun des cas au moins l'un de vous deux sera brisé. »_

_ La ferme, vieux renard, murmurais-je sur un ton amusé avant de retourner auprès de garçon endormi. Hey, Sasuke, ce n'est pas très confortable pour dormir…

* * *

_Une autre raison de mon retard est celle-ci, j'ai décidé de publier un blog. Dessus j'y mettrais mes petits délires, et viendrais en aide des rédacteurs de fanfictions aux petits doigts malaisés et à l'inspiration vacillante. Si vous souhaitez m'aider, cherchez VioletZombie sur Skyrock. Pour l'instant il est un peu vide, mais avec votre soutien, on pourra aller loin!_


	20. Mutual respect

_Un long chapitre avant que je ne doive me concentrer sur mes examens du second semestre qui arrivent au galop_

_Je viens de me rendre compte pourquoi je mettais deux semaines et non plus une à produire: mes chapitres ne font plus 10-15 pages, mais bien 20 pages word..._

_Bon répondons à tous ces charmants commentaires (Et merci d'être passés sur mon blog pour ceux qui l'ont fait)_

_**Chouquette**: Toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois ^^_

_**Aya72**: Beaucoup de questions que tu me poses... Auxquelles je ne peux répondre... Et qui ne seront pas répondues dans ce chapitre ni le suivant je pense..._

_**Sangoney**: Naruto semble effectivement être attirante pour les ténébreux/psychopathes... Le reste des questions... Patience toujours ^^ parce que je n'y répondrais pas._

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Un peu plus de précisions sur le rôle futur que tiendra Naruto_

_**Kuchiyume**: Merci encore de poster des commentaires en relisant, ça fait plaisir. Effectivement un démon n'est pas non plus de très bon conseil pour l'éducation sexuelle des jeunes filles._

_**DJ**: Tu pensais que ça ne pouvait pas empirer. Comment dire..._

_**Piika**: Cette histoire de cacher ses capacités est réexpliqué ici, parce j'ai craint de ne pas avoir été assez claire. Et vous êtes nombreux à me poser la question sur Shikamaru. De qui est-il amoureux? Surprise!_

_**lettibelly**: bienvenue dans l'aventure^^ Effectivement Naruto est en train de se constituer un harem._

_**Agrond**: Long time no see! Dans ce chapitre encore de l'équipe 10. Et oui, ni Tsunade, ni Kyuubi ne servent à grand chose pour expliquer les mystèresde l'amour._

_**Streema**: Effectivement vous êtes aussi nombreux à apprécier la formation de Naruto envisagée par Tsunade. Et des fans du FemNaruShika? Ah non SasuFemNaru... Perso le SasuNaru n'est pas ma tasse de thé (oubliez ça, je viens de voir une vidéo de Yaoi qui s'appelle Insider et qui est géniale entre ces deux là). Et que va-t-il arriver au côté obscur de la ninjitude, Lord Orochimort?_

_**PS:** Petite note au review non signé me disant à quel point il n'appréciait pas ma fiction (le tout orné de fautes d'orthographe et de termes moins fleuris que les miens), sache qu'en plus de ne pas t'assumer, tu voies d'honorer mon bouton suppression de review, maintenant je sais comment il marche. Merci à toi ^^_

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Oui, l'attention était touchante, je n'avais rien à redire quant à ses actions. En soi, préparer un petit déjeuner, c'est gentil. Et puis, se réveiller à l'odeur des tartines grillées et de thé soigneusement préparé à son intention, rien de plus agréable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais insatisfaite ? Non, pas vraiment insatisfaite, agacée était le mot. Pour deux raisons à vrai dire. La première, j'en prenais l'entière satisfaction : oui hier soir, prise d'une bonne volonté qui ne m'était pas coutumière, j'avais invité un garçon à rester dormir chez moi. Parce qu'il était tenace au point de faire le pied de grue devant ma porte. Le même garçon dont l'obstination m'avait littéralement effrayée/énervée au point de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Bref, je n'étais pas une hôte des plus aimables ce matin là. J'avais veillé tard afin de trouver une réponse à tous ces tracas amoureux, sans succès. Et me voilà en train de m'y embourber de plus en plus.

Dans ma tête, les mots prononcés par deux génies se faisaient une cruelle bataille. J'entendais la voix froide et austère d'Uchiha Itachi se jouer avec aisance des piques fainéantes de Shikamaru. A croire qu'ils se trouvaient de chaque côté de la partie de shôgi entamée dans ma tête, chacun me demandant comment j'allais réorganiser le plateau de jeu avant qu'ils ne continuent leur partie. Et dans tout ça se mélangeait ma propre résolution et les moqueries de Kyuubi.

'**Naruto, est-ce que tu crois que ce que tu fais est raisonnable ?'** demandait la voix de Shikamaru.

Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je suis complètement perdue et j'ai la tête à l'envers à force de tous ces revirements de situation. Je ne savais pas que ma soudaine révélation allait entrainer tant de complications, impliquant notamment des bagarres en pleine rue pour ma petite personne. Je subissais au quotidien un harcèlement moral de deux membres des clans possédant les Dôjutsu existant. Sans compter ce mystérieux « parrain » qui n'était mentionné nulle part officiellement, et qui pouvait très bien être l'un des deux glaçons tentant de rentrer dans mes faveurs par des mots doux.

A ce sujet j'en étais encore à me demander quel avait été le larcin dudit garçon mystérieux.

'**Je te mets en garde, Namikaze Naruto. T'engager sur cette voie n'offre pas de retours et t'obligera à des choix terribles. Et personnellement, je crains que tu n'aie pas la force que requiert ce chemin.' **répondait Itachi.

Cette remarque abondait dans le sens de Shikamaru. Cependant le frère de Sasuke avait bien plus d'éléments en main pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il était conscient que j'étais la seule personne à ce jour capable de sortir Sasuke de ses ténèbres. Il suffisait que je fasse un pas en avant et que je lui tende la main. Et tout serait fini. C'était ce que je devais faire. Et j'étais presque certaine que les autorités du village appuieraient d'un bon œil cette option. Lier l'héritière du quatrième Hokage au dernier des Uchiha encore présents dans le village leur semblerait une issue profitable autant politiquement que militairement.

Ce que je devrais faire. Et non pas ce que je voudrais faire.

Alors que voulais-je au final ? Ramener Sasuke à la lumière était un des buts que je m'étais fixé dans la vie. Et j'en avais la capacité, puisque j'avais déjà éclairé le chemin d'autres personnes aussi perdues que lui : Gaara, Neji… Quoi que ce dernier j'étais quel que peu sceptique mais j'étais en train de m'égarer. Et tous deux avaient été sauvés… D'accord, par un baiser ! Ça faisait cliché.

Peut être qu'Itachi était dans le vrai. Je n'avais sans doute pas la force que requerrait le chemin sur lequel je m'aventurais. Je manquais d'une force mentale. Sauf que la voie que je choisirai aurait des répercussions sur l'ensemble de ma vie, à savoir m'engager avec Sasuke ou non. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais prendre à la légère. Je devinais que lui briser le cœur reviendrait à un point de non retour dans la haine de Sasuke. Et il ne semblait ne plus y avoir d'autres recours possibles.

Alors si je m'engageais ? En étant certaine que ce que je ressentirai pour lui serait totalement différent de ce qu'il ressentirait pour moi ? Et avoir des enfants de lui que je serais peut-être incapable d'aimer ? Et finir comme un vieux couple qui se déteste ? Et me détester moi-même ? Et au final oublier mes rêves d'être acceptée par tous et devenir Hokage ? Cela semblait tellement injuste.

'**Il n'y a que deux solutions si tu ne réussis pas à faire disparaître la haine de Sasuke sans trop te mouiller. T'abandonner à lui ou l'abandonner lui. Dans chacun des cas au moins l'un de vous deux sera brisé.'**

Est-ce que briser une vie pour en sauver une autre était un échange acceptable ? JE n'avais pas la réponse à cette question.

_ Tu vas rester au lit encore longtemps et laisser refroidir le petit déjeuner ou quoi ? me demanda la voix de mon coéquipier.

Je sortis de mon rêve éveillé, mais ne me lassai pas de fixer mon plafond. Le contact des draps trop chaud tendait à être insupportable. Pour autant me lever constituait l'acceptante totale de mes actes irréfléchie de la veille. Uchiha Sasuke était invité chez moi. Vous m'auriez dit qu'il s'était invité chez moi, je vous aurais cru. Depuis que je m'affirmais comme kunoïchi, il avait eu cette habitude bizarre et irritante de m'attendre pour envahir ma vie quotidienne. Où évidemment j'aimais faire un break avec une existence passée à endurer la présence du prétendu génie. Sauf que là, c'était moi qui l'avait invité, seul, à dormir chez moi.

C'est étonnant comme un être humain peut s'auto congratuler pour une action charitable et s'emplir de remords en seulement quelques heures.

Ma main se crispa d'elle-même sur la dague accrochée à ma cuisse. Senritsu s'éveillait et vibrait presque de rage contenue. Seule la litanie ''Sasuke est mon coéquipier. Il ne représente pas une menace'' put me permettre de ne pas dégainer d'un mouvement circulaire en direction de la gorge de l'adolescent. Je préférais rester sagement sans bouger et attendre ce qu'il allait faire avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Le souffle d'une bouche chaude s'approcha de mon oreille avec délicatesse. ''Sasuke est mon coéquipier. Il ne représente pas une menace'' Respira, Naruto, respire profondément. La colère est un travers dans lequel tu ne dois pas tomber. C'est mal.

_« Tu parie combien qu'il essaye de te baiser le gamin Uchiha »_

_« Je n'entends rien, je suis parfaitement calme et sereine… »_

Et Sasuke qui se met à murmurer dans mon oreille, charmeur :

_ Le fait de rester au lit et d'attendre que je bouge constitue-t-il une invitation ?

Menace détectée. Doit être éliminée à tout prix !

Je lançai mes draps au visage de mon coéquipier et n'attendis pas qu'il s'en dépêtre pour le faucher violemment, profiter de son déséquilibre pour l'envoyer contre le mur. Le tranchant de mon pied appuya sur sa gorge tandis que les couvertures retombaient au sol.

_ Jolie tenue, lança-t-il pas le moins du monde intimidé.

J'accentuai la pression, tout en rougissant un peu. Je n'avais sur le dos qu'un maillot de corps blanc orné d'une spirale rouge. Un ancien boxer datant de ma période ''Uzumaki'' ceignait le bas de mon corps. Principalement parce que c'était confortable.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin en remarquant ce dernier détail. Ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il envisagea de me prêter un de ses propres sous-vêtements. Il comprit que j'étais dangereuse lorsque mon appui sur sa pomme d'Adam fut assez fort pour rendre sa respiration laborieuse. Il était têtu. Moi aussi.

Il était blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il accepta finalement une trêve. Je serrai les poings lorsqu'en allant me changer dans la salle de bain je l'entendis murmurer sur un ton ennuyé :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on laisse les femmes gagner.

Toi mon gars, tu mérites un bon rappel à l'ordre et mon poing en pleine figure.

Seule et pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un désagréable frisson. Qu'avais-je vu en Sasuke qui m'affectait tant ? Il y avait quelque chose… J'avais appris à demi-mots que sa confrontation face à Hyuuga Neji les avait amenés à un match nul. Et qu'il semblait digérer de plus en plus difficilement le fait de ne pas remporter de victoires faciles face à ses adversaires. Les ténèbres autour de Sasuke s'étendaient bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais espéré. Il devenait urgent que je prenne une décision. Cette décision même que je ne cessais de reporter.

Il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen.

'**Si tu veux réussir ce que tu souhaites entreprendre, donne toi les moyens et ose ! Chaque action a une conséquence, un prix à payer qu'il faut accepter d'assumer'** m'avait un jour dit Jiraya lorsque j'avais fait preuve de trop de vanité. Je ne voulais pas que le prix à payer soit fonction de mon affection pour Sasuke. Nul n'avait accès à la place qu'il cherchait à obtenir dans mon cœur. Pas même moi. Je préférais ne pas forcer le destin, bien que mon désir d'être aimée et de partager cet amour avec l'élu de mon cœur se fasse chaque jour plus pressant.

Quel serait le prix de cette méthode détournée pour sauver Sasuke ? Et surtout qui en paierait le prix ?

_ Quand ce n'est plus le lit, c'est la salle de bain ? Dépêches toi un peu, les reconstructions nous attendent.

Durant notre mois d'absence, la plupart des bâtiments détruits par Orochimaru avaient été rénovés. Le conseil civil avait immédiatement embrayé dans cette possibilité d'attirer des capitaux et de la main d'œuvre compétente pour remettre à neuf le reste de la ville. Sans parler que le conseil des ninjas souhaitait que l'on conserve une image forte de Konoha auprès de leurs clients potentiels. Soit en résumé un effectif réduit de ninjas compétents épuisés par les travaux à enchaîner et les autres pour aider aux reconstructions. Apparemment les Genins s'étaient vu refuser le 'privilège' de partir en mission en dehors du village, et aidaient les divers ouvriers dans leurs tâches les plus ardues. Ce dont ceux-ci étaient ravis, et n'hésitaient pas à profiter de l'excès de bonne volonté des jeunes recrues du village.

Parfois, je me demandais si la vieille ne devrait pas y aller d'une main plus leste.

J'étais encore dans mes profondes pensées devant la table du petit déjeuner. Je devais cependant avouer que mon coéquipier avait mis du sien. Il mettait réellement du cœur à l'ouvrage. Bien que n'étant pas de ces filles qu'on obtient par de touchantes attentions, je devais avouer ressentir un peu de plaisir. Et me sentis quelque peu gênée quant aux efforts qui avaient été mis en place par le brun, allant jusqu'à acheter quelques provisions de secours et à cuisiner. C'était mon premier déjeuner dans le pur style traditionnel des Uchiha, et la vie de solitaire qu'avait menée Sasuke depuis le massacre de son clan avait dû lui inculquer certaines tâches de la vie quotidienne. A son inverse, je devais avouer que je n'étais guère précautionneuse, préférant tout remettre à plus tard, et les plats déjà préparés.

_ Naruto, arrêtes de trainer devant ton assiette, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé, et il va bientôt être l'heure de la réunion d'équipe, me signala le brun.

Ce qui ramena mes pensées vers lui. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne pouvais pas refuser ce rapprochement entre nous, c'était inutile. Et puis, je le considérais comme mon frère. Cette affirmation m'amena à me demander ce qui était différent entre Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes que je connaissais depuis l'enfance. Shikamaru avait toujours été présent pour moi, alors que mon lien avec Sasuke n'existait que depuis peu, soit depuis la création de l'équipe sept, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Alors pourquoi avais-je le sentiment, lorsque j'affirmais que Shikamaru était mon meilleur ami, et Sasuke mon frère, d'évoquer deux choses fondamentalement différentes ?

_ Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? J'étais habitué à l'idiote à la langue pendue… essaya de me faire réagir le garçon sur la chaise en face de moi.

_ Elle s'est acheté un cerveau entre temps.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui fait carburer ce nouveau cerveau de si bon matin pour te rendre et muette, et par ce biais très agaçante.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas en parler. Pas à lui.

_ Rien de particulier, éludais-je. Il est juste très lent au démarrage. Je suis juste fatiguée.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air épuisée, et je sais parfaitement que tu me mens. Je sais tout Naruto.

_ Bah, si tu sais tout, comme tu le prétends, alors tu es capable de deviner à quoi je pense.

_ Eh bien, puisque nous sommes seuls à seuls et plutôt dans de bonnes dispositions, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. J'aimerais que tu y répondes honnêtement.

Merde, il allait me poser une question piège ! Et s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou alors il allait me demander si j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Tout un tas de réponses embarrassantes auxquelles je ne saurais décidément pas répondre.

Contre toute attente, il tendit vers moi une feuille de papier pliée, ce dont je m'étonnais. Avant de reconnaître de quoi il parlait. Et de pâlir. Avant de rougir. De me mordre les lèvres avec embarras, avant d'oser croiser l'onyx furieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui menaçait de s'envoler du fait de sa colère.

_ C'est un papier, répondis-je.

_ Qui l'a écrit ?

_ Si tu es énervé, c'est que tu l'as lu. De ce fait tu es au courant que son auteur refuse de se dévoiler à ma petite personne.

_ Hn. J'aurais espéré que tu en connaisses la provenance afin de pouvoir m'expliquer avec ce dernier.

_ Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais expliqué avec « Neji » aussi.

_ Il l'avait bien mérité. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à t'importuner davantage.

_ Alors si je suis heureuse que tu me défendes contre ses avances, je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier le fait que tu redeviennes aussi protecteur. Je croyais t'avoir montré que j'étais capable de me défendre seule. Que tu m'ais sous-estimé durant ce match pendant le voyage n'a rien à avoir avec le débat. Je t'ai prouvé bien assez de fois que j'étais capable d'avoir mon indépendance.

_ S'il te plait, ne rentrons pas dans ce débat et revenons à ce fameux 'parrain'. Tu ne sais pas qui il est, et il semble en prendre avantage. S'il a pu te dérober un objet, il est légitime de penser qu'il peut pénétrer chez toi et prendre avantage du fait que tu dormes.

_ Tu es la personne qui est rentrée par effraction dans cet appartement le plus souvent. Et ce prétendant de papier est le moins envahissant de tous.

_ Bref, cette remarque mise à part, je suis allé vérifier les registres de la ville à propos des parrains. Et tu es mentionnée dans ces accords préétablis par les anciens de la ville. Tu as un parrain.

Je venais d'avoir l'infirmation officielle de ce que m'avait jadis annoncé Shikamaru. Alors il m'avait menti. Alors qui pouvait bien envoyer ces mots, si ce n'était pas Sasuke ? Vu qu'il s'énervait à propos de ces messages, j'imaginais qu'il ne serait pas aussi tordu ni aussi bon acteur pour me mener dans un plan aussi tarabiscoté.

_ Bon, est-ce qu'on en a fini avec cette discussion ? Elle me porte sur les nerfs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant. Qu'est ce que je peux y faire que des garçons s'intéressent à moi ?

_ Si tu as un parrain et que je parraine Sakura, tu comprendras que cela deviendra très difficile.

_ Quoi ?

_ Notre relation.

Il détourna le regard et rougit un peu. Je me haïs encore pour avoir si bon fond, et de le trouver spécialement attirant en ce moment. Le problème état que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier quand je l'embrassais. A part la satisfaction de le faire tourner en bourrique. Et les remords qui suivaient cette pensée. Ainsi que le poids de la responsabilité que j'avais de le ramener sur le droit chemin.

Je soupirais. J'allais utiliser cette technique vieille comme le monde et pourtant très efficace.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes simplement des amis qui se cherchent ou…

Ses yeux se firent incroyablement doux en cet instant. La main dans mon dos se crispa. Je me devais d'être rationnelle et parfaitement cruelle en cet instant.

_ Ou ? demanda-t-il pour que les mots sortent de ma bouche.

Ses pas le menèrent vers moi, et nos regards se croisaient. Je remerciai le ciel de e pas avoir doté Sasuke de capacités de discerner le mensonge dans les attitudes corporelles des autres. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, et il tenta de m'embrasser. Je me décalai juste assez pour que mes lèvres se posent entre sa joue et sa bouche, sur le point d'équilibre, comme nous étions balancés entre l'amitié et l'amour. Il me serra dans ses bras et son étreinte était chaude. J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Mes yeux avisèrent le ninja copieur de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu. Tout au plu je discernai une ombre qui s'éclipsa à côté de notre sensei. Ce dernier fixa son œil visible sur nous. Son signe de la main ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification : j'étais appelée par Tsunade.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Sasuke et lui demandais d'aller à la réunion, que je le rejoindrais plus tard. Une fois n'est pas coutume il obtempéra sans broncher. Peut-être que c'était l'affection que je venais de lui prodiguer qui le rendait moins soupe au lait. Au moins cela servait mes intérêts. Ce fut un clone qui rejoignit l'équipe sept tandis que je me hâtais vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Une question me trottait en tête, et faisait vibrer Senritsu le long de ma cuisse : qui pouvait bien me suivre ? J'avais eu cette impression depuis mon retour à Konoha, et avait rapidement éludé cette sensation car mélangée avec d'autres émotions plus ou moins agréables. A présent j'étais presque certaine d'être traquée. Sauf que cette personne prenait soin de faire que je sois la seule à remarquer sa présence. On ne m'attaquait pas, mais j'étais forcée d'être en vigilance constante.

En me voyant arriver par la fenêtre, Shizune m'adressa un charmant petit sourire et un signe de la main avant de m'ouvrir pour me laisser rentrer. Depuis la nuit dernière, Tsunade semblait avoir décuvé d'une manière ou d'une autre, et quelqu'un avait remis ses dossiers dans un état convenable. Je m'assis en face de l'Hokage, prête à entendre ce que celle-ci avait à me dire, pratiquement certaine que cela ne risquait pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

_ Naruto. J'ai eu récemment une discussion à ton sujet avec Kakashi.

_ A propos de devenir ANBU ?

_ Entre autres. Tout d'abord, parlons de ce sujet, puisque tu l'abordes. Tu es incapable de devenir ANBU, Naruto.

_ Quoi ? Mais alors tous ces entrainements…

_ Pour l'instant tu ne peux pas y prétendre, car il te faudrait être un Jounin spécialisé, soit à peu près du niveau de Kakashi. Suivant différents tests que tu as passés avec Jiraya et Ebisu, il semblerait que tu aies des capacités adéquates pour devenir Chuunin, si tu pouvais être responsabilisée plus. J'imagine que cette partie de l'arsenal ninja te fait encore défaut. Cependant, si tu ne peux pas officiellement être ANBU, la chose est tout aussi bien. Si tu ne fais pas partie de l'ANBU, tu n'es pas listée parmi eux. C'est donc une opportunité à saisir afin que tu ne sois pas repérée. De toute manière, les services secrets peuvent te sembler une carrière intéressante, mais elle est en réalité assez austère. Et ne conviendrait pas du tout à ton caractère assez… enjoué ?

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, je sui pourtant sensée être instruite par un Senpai de l'ANBU.

_ Que tu n'en fasses pas partie et que je t'en refuse l'accès, ne veut pas dire que tu ne me serviras à rien. J'ai envie de faire de toi un atout majeur de Konoha. Et vu ta tête, tu es déjà perdue par ce que je dis. Je vais faire de toi quelqu'un d'unique, comme un joker dans un paquet de cartes si tu préfères.

_ D'accord, et je devrais toujours mentir auprès de mes camarades quant à mes activités ?

_ Là intervient la seconde partie de mon plan génialissime te concernant. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un certain Suzuke Shinji ?

_ Jamais.

_ C'est un seigneur assez versé dans les arts et un peu excentrique. Sa dernière trouvaille est de populariser les arts ninjas auprès du grand public à partir d'un journal qui viendra bientôt à paraître. De ce fait il a fait envoyer des invitations dans tous les villages ninja dans le but de trouver des shinobi et des kunoïchi pouvant lui servir de mannequins, m'expliqua Shizune.

_ Cette idée est stupide, m'écriais-je. Ce serait comme de révéler au monde entier qui est le plus fort ninja ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

_ C'est aussi un très bon coup de publicité, sans un grand coup marketing. Sauf que, mettons qu'un de nos ninjas soit choisi, ce dernier pourra assister à des diners mondains, où se retrouvent nombre de seigneurs. Le genre de soirées privées où circulent des informations vitales. Malheureusement nous n'avons que peu d'échos car nos indicateurs sont rarement des gens qui peuvent assister à ce genre de réunions, soupira Tsunade.

_ Si je suis votre idée, vous voudriez que je fasse ce travail d'espionnage.

_ Pas… uniquement, mais c'est une bonne piste. Savais-tu quel type de ninja il est stratégique d'envoyer dans les missions d'espionnage dans la haute société ?

_ Des gens doués pour être discrets.

_ Pas du tout, on choisit ceux qui sont montés en grade plus pour leurs atouts physiques que leurs capacités au Ninjutsu. Si nous envoyons la fille du Yondaime dans cette gueule du loup, cela signifierait : « elle est incompétente, mais on lui a trouvé un place où elle peut servir à quelque chose »

_ Est-ce que je peux vous dire que je trouve ça assez insultant ? Au vu de mes capacités actuelles, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu ma place d'atout privilégié dans une pochette surprise.

_ Naruto-chan, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? me demanda Shizune.

_ Décidément il faut vraiment tout expliquer à cette enfant avec des mots simples.

_ Hé !

_ Naruto, lorsque nous avons discutés dans le sceau de silence de Jiraya. Tu te souviens de cette histoire de paraître faible aux yeux des autres pays alors que tu seras forte ?

_ C'était la partie que je n'avais pas compris, en fait.

_ D'accord, mise en situation, donc. Imaginons que tu deviennes un mannequin pour le _Daily Shinobi_. Tu es dans les pages assez souvent et les lecteurs qu'ils soient ninja ou non, voient en toi un top modèle qui est capable de faire quelques techniques basiques de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, et ainsi de suite. Mettons qu'un ninja d'un pays adverse te voie, sachant que tu es en tenue de civil. Que va-t-il penser ?

_ Euh je l'ai vu dans le dernier numéro du _Daily Shinobi_ ?

_ Exactement. Et ayant présumé que tu te trouves à cette place parce que tu es jolie, que va-t-il faire ?

_ M'attaquer parce que je suis présument faible et me faire griller ma couverture parce que je vais lui péter sa gueule méchamment ?

_ Moi je pense plutôt qu'il te demanderait un autographe, répondit Shizune.

_ Aaaaaah !

_ Ça y est, tu as compris ? me demanda Tsunade.

_ Pas vraiment, mais ça commence à se mettre en place. Et donc c'est pour m'expliquer tout ça que vous m'avez fait venir alors que j'étais sensée partie en mission ?

_ Non.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mais comme tu avais abordé le sujet, je me suis sentie dans l'obligation de t'expliquer ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

_ Bon alors qu'est ce que je fiche ici au lieu d'aller effectuer une mission des plus barbantes dans le village.

_ Tu souhaites vraiment retourner faire du babysitting au lieu d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?

_ C'était ironique la vieille.

_ Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu te laisser ce collier.

_ Des fois je me demande pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que vous deveniez Hokage.

_ Tsunade-sama ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer à celui qui détournera le regard le premier avec une enfant de 14 ans !

J'adressai un sourire moqueur à la blonde à forte poitrine, agacée d'avoir été prise en faute par son assistante. Avant de me cacher quelques temps sous ma chaise pour éviter les projectiles meurtriers qui filèrent dans la pièce et traversèrent le mur. Pardon, qui cassèrent en se prenant le mur.

_ Mpf ! J'avais bien dit que ces shurikens en céramique étaient forcément défectueux pour être à ce prix là, grogna la Godaime tandis que je reprenais mon siège.

Sans un mot elle me tendit un dossier qui trônait en hait d'une pile sur son bureau. Tandis qu'elle se servait une tasse de thé vert, je défis les attaches des papiers et ouvris la pochette. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir en première page des photos de Sasuke depuis la mort de son clan jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je feuilletais en diagonales les autres fichiers. Diverses expertises médicales et psychologiques se trouvaient mêlées dans es dossiers.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de cela ?

_ J'ai besoin d'un avis d'une personne proche de ce sale morveux pour…

_ Tsunade Sama !

_ D'une personne assez proche d'Uchiha Sasuke pour déterminer quelles sont les mesures à prendre. J'ai décidé de te choisir toi, à cause d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec Kakashi et Jiraya récemment. Il a été détectée que cet individu présentait de profond troubles psychologiques et psychotiques amenant à croire qu'il serait préférable de le faire interner médicalement parlant pendant quelques temps.

Les mots du médecin de légende qu'était la princesse des limaces mirent du temps avant de trouver un écho dans mon cerveau. Comment ? C'était une partie de la noirceur de Sasuke qu'ils voulaient tenter de supprimer par des pratiques médicales. Etait-ce possible que ce soit mon moyen de recours ?

_ Selon Kakashi, ta présence auprès de Sasuke depuis votre rapprochement affectif aurait fait beaucoup de bien. J'aimerais donc savoir ce que tu comptes faire à partir des infirmations que je te donne. Veux-tu aider Sasuke à devenir quelqu'un de supportable, ou non ? Saches que ton choix aura de nombreux impacts avec ta vie au village et tes missions. Sois sans crainte, je ne te demande pas de choisir immédiatement.

_ Je… J'aime beaucoup Sasuke, je dois avouer.

_ Même si je réprouve cette union au plus haut point, si elle permet à Konoha de garder un Uchiha loyal à notre cause…

_ Mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'est vrai, j'ai joué avec ces sentiments, et je le regrette. Mais je doute qu'un tel arrangement soit profitable à Sasuke sur le long terme. Je commence déjà à difficilement supporter ses avances, alors inutile de préciser que de me mettre en couple avec lui est hors de question.

_ Bien, au moins tu es une jeune fille sensée au niveau de ses goûts en matière de gent masculine.

_ C'est pas ce que vous disiez hier soir sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_ Oui mais là je parle d'une relation sérieuse avec un désagréable morveux. Et je me rappelle vaguement t'interdire l'accès à cette pièce si jamais vous vous mettez ensemble.

_ Tu parles si ça va compliquer les missions !

_ Revenons à notre sujet principal, veux-tu ? Si tu ne sors pas avec Sasuke, et que tu vas te retrouver extrêmement occupée avec tes missions pour moi et ta double vie pour le _Daily Shinobi_, à ce propos il est hors de question d'envoyer la photo de toi qui figure sur ta fiche de ninja, celle avec les peintures tribales rouges et blanches et la pose ridicule.

_ Elle était cool cette photo ! J'ai mis des heures à trouver la pose parfaite !

_ Tsunade-Sama, vous déviez encore du sujet principal…

_ Merci Shizune. Ta décision Naruto de ne pas avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec ton coéquipier est sensée. Ce qui m'amène à devoir faire planer une menace au dessus e sa tête dépendant de son comportement futur. S'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rechercher son frère pour le tuer, et de faire fi des règles du village, je me verrai dans l'obligation de l'astreindre à une visite bihebdomadaire auprès d'un psychiatre de l'hôpital, chose que le Sandaime n'avait jamais jugé utile de faire.

_ Mais Sasuke ne représente pas une menace ! je vous jure Tsunade-baa-chan qu'il ne fera rien pour aller à l'encontre des ordres. Je suis certaine de sa loyauté envers Konoha. Je le connais mieux que quiconque.

La blonde passa une main sur son front pour chasser une mèche rebelle. Son regard fauve passa sur moi et elle soupira.

_ Je te fais confiance Naruto, mais le Conseil des ninjas et le Conseil civil semblent y tenir beaucoup. Au moindre faux pas une visite médicale chez un spécialiste des traumatismes chez l'enfant ne suffira certainement pas à calmer le jeu. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit…

_ Sasuke n'aura aucun problème, je vous le promets. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !

_ Tu peux disposer, Naruto. Je suis certaine qu'une paire de bras supplémentaires devrait aider les diverses équipes qui travaillent dur à la rénovation de la ville.

Je sortis du bureau de l'Hokage l'esprit encore embrumé de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ainsi je n'étais pas la seule concernée par l'avenir de Sasuke. Bien que l'intérêt visé par les anciens de la ville se situe au niveau de leurs intérêts politiques, je devais reconnaître que le but visé pour Sasuke lui-même était identique au mien : lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau suffisamment pour qu'il revienne à la vie. Ma principale inquiétude se situait au niveau du bonheur de mon coéquipier. Je me doutais qu'il serait plus satisfait d'être sauvé par moi rétrospectivement que par des séances régulières avec un psychologue. Evidemment, ce gars était un mur par rapport à son passé. Même avec moi, il avait fallu qu'il se croie en train de mourir ou de me voir souffrir horriblement pour m'avouer son sombre passé.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'avais besoin de conseils.

Je relevais à nouveau la tête. J'avais erré dans les rues de la ville au hasard, et cette sensation poisseuse d'être observée et filée par quelqu'un qui souhaitait que je remarque sa présence me collait toujours à la peau. Et ce n'état pas une impression des plus plaisantes. Mes nerfs étaient à vif à force de chercher en vain et à tourner et retourner dans ma tête tous les problèmes auxquels j'étais sujette. Et je devais ajouter à tout cela quelqu'un qui tentait de me faire perdre mes moyens. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.

Sakura me sembla une bonne option. Sauf que non, elle était bien trop proche émotionnellement de Sasuke et avait la langue trop pendue pour garder un secret. Non, il me fallait quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi mais de moins partial dans l'affaire. Shikamaru. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ce fainéant en premier ?

Mais d'abord, il fallait me débarrasser du gêneur qui me filait au train. Peu importe où je me déplaçais en ville, je continuais de le sentir derrière moi. Aucun Henge ne me permit de me défaire de sa pesante présence. Moi qui avais besoin de calme et d'un moment seule à seule avec mon meilleur ami pour savoir que faire pour la suite, je me sentais frustrée d'être empêchée par quelque chose d'aussi futile que quelqu'un qui m'observait. Une surveillance dont je comprenais mal les raisons et pouvais me passer.

La question était de comprendre comme cet inconnu faisait pour me retrouver à chaque fois. Certainement parce qu'il y avait quelque chose sur moi qui lui permettait de me traquer à distance ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir quand ce dispositif avait été créé ni même en quoi il consistait, mais au moins je disposais d'une piste. Je fonçai dans une ruelle moins passante et enlevais le haut de mes vêtements à la recherche de quelque chose de petit et discret. Shino n'utilisait-il pas des insectes pour retrouver des gens ? Malheureusement mon inspection se solda par un échec, et je décidais de m'accommoder de la présence du gêneur pour un temps.

Est-ce que ça passait si cette personne ne m'attaquait pas ? Peut-être que je devrais demander à un haut gradé si j'étais réellement suivie ou réellement zinzin. Maintenant que j'y repensais, j'avais cru saisir une ombre auprès de Kakashi-sensei ce matin. Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Peut-être que cette ombre était mon traqueur ?

Avec la sensation désagréable d'être pressurée, je m'avançais dans la ville à la recherche de l'équipe 10. Après quelques discussions auprès de charpentiers et autres ouvriers, j'appris que mes deux meilleurs amis et leur blonde se trouvaient dans le quartier nord de la ville pour rénover la façade et les toitures de divers bâtiments. Après un déjeuner mangé sur le pouce dans une gargote, je repartis en chasse de mes amis et des réponses qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter.

Je n'avais pas vu Shikamaru depuis la veille. Peut-être était-ce l'euphorie de nous voir, mais je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il semblait physiquement fatigué, tout comme ses coéquipiers. Ils semblaient exténués par l'enchaînement continu de missions à effectuer aux quatre coins de la ville. J'avisai Asuma-Sensei qui grillait une clope avec un contremaître, tout en discutant détails architecturaux. Il me salua de la main, avant de me désigner son équipe et plus précisément le paresseux du regard. Je répondis d'un léger sourire.

_ Vas-y, tu peux aller les embêter, ça leur fera plaisir. Ohé ! Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, c'est l'heure de faire une pause vous trois !

Tout d'un coup le barbu fronça des sourcils et son regard accrocha une corniche au dessus de moi. Je fis semblant de ne pas voir où il regardait, et ne me retournai pas. Grâce à un miroir de poche, je pus observer quelqu'un qui portait un masque de chat et un uniforme d'ANBU faire un signe de ses doigts au Jounin en charge de l'équipe dix. Si un rayon de soleil ne lui avait pas indiqué que je l'observais en retour en se reflétant sur mon miroir, il serait resté en place. Je vis son ombre partir dans une direction inconnue.

Décidément, je devais apprendre cette technique de déplacement ! Je devrais demander à Kakashi, elle devait faire partie de l'arsenal des ninjas plus avancés.

Je grommelais un juron en rangeant mon miroir. Asuma posa un regard songeur sur moi auquel je ne répondis pas. Il n'avait pas à s'interroger ni à me poser des questions sur mes réelles capacités. C'était de sa faute et au reste du corps enseignant de m'avoir sous-estimé à l'inverse de Kakashi et Jiraya. Cependant me trouvant en présence de témoins dont je ne pouvais contrôler la fiabilité ni la solvabilité (à savoir les simples civils de Konoha et les ouvriers embauchés pour la reconstruction), je préférais jouer profil bas et me contentais de grimper sagement l'échelle branlante des échafaudages.

Les mains de Choji étaient occupées par un énorme paquet de chips, aussi ce fut Ino qui m'aida à franchir le dernier étage. J'aurais pu monter à la force des bras, mais je préférais ne pas soulever trop de questions quant à mes capacités physiques. J'échangeai un regard avec la blonde. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses yeux. Elle ne m'en voulait plus de ma remise à l'ordre de deux jours plus tôt. Je me rappelais qu'elle aussi « aimait » Sasuke et se trouvait donc fortement concernée par la décision qu'il m'était échu de prendre quant à ce dernier.

La vue était magnifique depuis le haut de l'échafaudage, on pouvait observer de nombreux ninjas et ouvriers au travail. J'embrassai cette vision du regard, comme je l'avais fait les nuits précédentes. Cependant l'odeur de la peinture et des enduits qu'ils étaient chargés de déposer en larges couches sur le mur étaient désagréables et me tournaient déjà la tête. Si j'avais cet effet après seulement quelques minutes, qu'en était-il pour eux qui étaient resté des heures sous le soleil à travailler ? Je compatissais déjà à leurs douleurs.

Qu'évoquer en premier ? Plutôt quelque chose dont je pouvais parler sans crainte avec les autres ninjas de ma génération. L'affaire sur Sasuke devait plus tenir du secret, bien que cela n'ait pas été formulé ainsi. Néanmoins je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on évoque mes troubles psychologiques comme la pluie et le beau temps si j'avais été à la place de Sasuke. Il faudrait que j'isole Shikamaru à un autre moment.

Je préférais leur parler de mon problème de me sentir suivie depuis mon retour avec Jiraya, ce qui sembla intéresser Ino au plus haut point. Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression qu'une rumeur sur un admirateur secret allait être lancée sur mon dos ? Rumeur qui risquerait d'arriver aux charmantes oreilles de monsieur Sasuke et de m'amener encore plus d'ennuis auprès de lui…

_ Si c'est une affaire de traquer quelqu'un ou de se faire traquer, pourquoi demandes-tu conseil à notre équipe ? me demanda Choji entre deux bouchées.

_ Ben… Parce que Shikamaru est le gars le plus intéressant que je connaisse.

_ Oui mais Naruto-chan, c'est l'équipe de Kiba qui se spécialise dans ce genre de recherches, pas la nôtre. Même moi je le sais.

Je laissais échapper un long silence. Même si mon but initial était d'évoquer tout autre chose au Nara, pourquoi n'avais-je pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité lorsque je pensais aux méthodes de filature d'Aburame Shino ?

_ Comment ais-je fais pour être aussi stupide ?

_ C'est un des grands mystères de la vie, me sourit narquoisement Shikamaru avant de se lever.

Il avait le teint verdâtre d'un malade sur le point de dégobiller. Je m'inquiétais à juste titre de sa santé. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde métallique et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était rapide et courte. Je devinais dans peine qu'il était trempé de sueur.

_ Tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Je pense que nous devrions descendre en bas et nous éloigner des vapeurs toxiques. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la fatigue que vous avez accumulée depuis plusieurs jours a pu…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Shikamaru avait ouvert les yeux tout d'un coup. Au même moment, j'entendis un cliquetis métallique provenant du sol. Une vis s'était décrochée d'un montant près du garçon. Et il tombait dans le vide sous les cris de ses coéquipiers. Sans réfléchir aux diverses options qui auraient pu être plus sages, je compris que j'étais la seule à réfléchir rationnellement parmi les plus proches de Shikamaru. Et Asuma-Sensei était trop loin pour réagir à temps pour sauver son élève. Avec ma maîtrise Suiton, je créais une sorte d'extension de mon bras inspirée du sable de Gaara pour attraper mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Cependant je ne possédais pas la maîtrise de l'enfant des sables, et sentis avec horreur le bras du garçon se briser sous la pression du bras de peinture. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas tout. Mon chakra avait rigidifié la masse de peinture, et projeta la tête du pauvre garçon contre un montant, le déposant sans ménagement. Cependant l'effort m'avait forcé à me jeter au sol, me déboitant l'épaule dans un grand craquement. Je ne dus mon salut qu'à Choji qui pensa à attraper ma ceinture afin que je ne passe pas à mon tour par-dessus bord.

Un pluie de peinture blanche retomba avec fracas sur le sol, tandis que je reprenais mon souffle avec angoisse et difficulté. Je n'avais eu aucun contrôle sur cette technique improvisée au débotté. Si je n'avais pas saisi l'occasion, Shikamaru serait tombé bien plus violemment, et n'aurait certainement pas pu réchapper de sa chute avec si peu de blessures. Cependant si je n'étais pas venue en haut avec eux…

_ J'en connais une qui se morfond, m'annonça le ninja médecin qui vint remboiter mon épaule.

Le mouvement me fit pousser un grand cri de douleur. J'étais restée immobile, n'opposant aucune résistance à l'équipe médicale qui m'avait amenée jusqu'à l'hôpital avec Shikamaru.

_ Allez gamine, ressaisis-toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, la situation aurait été bien pire.

_ Si je n'étais pas montée sur cet échafaudage, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

_ Ouais, et ton pote ou l'un des deux autres se serait explosé au sol tôt ou tard. Quel Sensei irresponsable ils avaient avec eux ! Et puis ces ouvriers, quel irrespect de nos pauvres Genins. Ce n'est pas la première intoxication que nous avons par leur faute ! Godaime devrait refuser leurs missions stupides. Tout ça pour alléger leur charge de travail, alors qu'il y a tant d'autres missions plus prioritaires.

_ Et Shikamaru ? Où est-il, comment va-t-il ?

_ Ah, douce jeunesse. J'aurais aimé à son âge qu'une jeune fille aussi mignonne s'inquiète pour moi au point de mettre sa vie et sa santé en danger.

_ Quoi ? Mais j'aurais fait de même pour n'importe qui ! Toutes les vies humaines sont importantes.

_ C'est une bonne philosophie de vie. Si jamais tu es intéressée pour sauver des vies à l'hôpital…

_ Tout plutôt que de rester dans ces murs aseptisés, grognais-je. J'y viens déjà assez souvent à mon goût. Trop même.

Maintenant il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès de Shikamaru et que j'attende qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir discuter avec lui du sujet fâcheux concernant Uchiha Sasuke. Cependant, avant d'être autorisée à pénétrer dans sa chambre, je duis attendre que l'on m'ait bandé l'épaule et enduite d'un baume aux plantes. Comme si cela m'était d'une quelconque utilité puisque je possédais le chakra de Kyuubi qui accélérait la guérison de mes blessures à une vitesse impressionnante. Une fois que je me fus pliée à ces exigences mineures, je parvins à convaincre de me faire prêter des vêtements et allai me laver dans une douche de l'établissement et jetai les miens dans la plus proche poubelle. En espérant que ce soit suffisant pour me défaire de la menace d'être de nouveau prise en filature.

Je me figeai un instant dans le couloir. Le clone que j'avais envoyé en mission de babysitting avec l'équipe sept venait de se faire détruire. Analysant les informations que je recevais, je passai ma main contre ma joue endolorie. C'était un sacré coup de poing que je venais de recevoir. De la part de Sakura, tiens. Visiblement, j'avais fait une blague emplie de sous entendus vaseux pour me moquer une nouvelle fois de Sasuke, et la rose n'avait que peu apprécié. Ils allaient avoir une surprise en ne me voyant pas revenir. Et je devrais certainement m'attendre à des représailles de la part du brun.

Je secouai la tête. Il y avait plus important.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Shikamaru. Ma main s'approcha de la porte lentement, comme si j'hésitais à ouvrir la porte. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Bien que sachant lui avoir sauvé la vie, j'étais responsable de lui avoir cassé le bras. Je n'eus pas à faire un seul geste de plus. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Yoshino qui me serra dans ses bras avec force. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et mouillé couler contre moi. Elle pleurait. Et sa voix à mon oreille murmurait des remerciements. Un peu malhabile par rapport aux étreintes, je tapotais maladroitement le dos de la mère de famille.

_ Je suis si heureuse que mon fils ait une amie comme toi.

_ Je lui ai causé de graves blessures...

_ Pour des ninjas, tu devrais te rappeler qu'un bras cassé et un coup à la tête sont des broutilles !

_ Comment va-t-il ? demandais-je avec hésitation.

_ Il dort, une chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire depuis longtemps.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, et un sourire triste ourla mes lèvres.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto, rappelle t'en.

En réalité à ce moment précis je n'en croyais pas un mot, mais au moins quelqu'un croyait en moi et c'était positif.

_ Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ou… demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, je vais rester. Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois lui parler.

_ Oh, je vois. Alors je te le laisse, Naruto, répondit-elle avec une voix bizarre.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il me sembla qu'elle comprit totalement autre chose que ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais que Shikamaru me conseille sur cette histoire avec Sasuke. Chose donc Yoshino n'était certainement pas au courant. Je ne parvins pas à recaser le sourire mystérieux de la Nara dans le contexte.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'affaler sur un siège et d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Il avait l'air paisible. Et s'il n'y avait pas ces poches sombres sous ses yeux, le bandage autour de son crâne et le plâtre sur son bras, j'aurais juré qu'il était le plus paisible du monde. Libérée d'un poids, et consciente de ne plus être observée pour le moment, je me laissai aller sur mon siège avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir à mon tour.

Lors de mon entrainement avec Ebisu-Sensei, il m'avait fait passer d'horribles tests nocturnes pour m'entrainer dans les situations difficiles. Mon sommeil était extrêmement léger, et tout ce qui était détecté comme une menace me réveillait. Aussi, lorsque Shikamaru se releva d'un coup en pleine nuit, je réagis immédiatement.

Après une ou deux explications pour lui prouver que lui mettre Senritsu sous la gorge ne consistait pas une tentative d'assassinat, une atmosphère gênée se profila entre nous. Un bon troupeau d'ange passèrent avant qu'aucun de nous deux ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit. Je fixais le mur d'un air absent, et mon ami fixait mes mains qui jouaient machinalement avec ma dague.

Lorsqu'il se mit enfin à parler, je me rendis compte qu'il était enfiévré, et qu'il délirait. Un peu affolée, je faillis renverser la carafe en versant de l'eau dans le verre près de son chevet. Soutenant sa tête, je l'aidais à boire. Sa peau brûlait sous la mienne. Sans la semi-pénombre où était plongée la pièce, l'eau brillait plus que le métal.

_ C'est dangereux d'être ton ami tu sais, me dit-il après avoir bu tout son saoul.

Je reposai le verre sur la table de chevet. Je devrais peut-être aller chercher une infirmière de nuit s'il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa main agrippa mon bras et refusa de me lâcher. Il la posa sur son front luisant de sueur, et apprécia la fraicheur de ma peau contre la sienne.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute.

_ Arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû veiller à dormir plus et à moins m'exposer aux solvants.

_ Si c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû plonger pour te sauver au lieu d'avoir cette idée stupide de contrôler la peinture en y injectant du chakra.

_ Arrêtes d'être trop gentille. C'est parce que tu prends tout le blâme à chaque fois qu'ils continuent à t'importuner.

_ Qui ça 'ils' ?

_ Les autres. Les gens. Ces types désagréables qui te tournent autour comme des mouches. Et toi ça fait depuis l'examen Chuunin que je t'enjoins à faire attention. Je dois vraiment avoir été atteint par ta stupidité pour continuer à t'aider même quand tu fais n'importe quoi. T'es vraiment la personne la plus galère que je connais.

Le rire gêné, que je lançai sortit de travers. Il était teinté des larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de mon visage dans le noir. Lui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il n'avait pas tiqué lorsque j'avais annoncé être le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Il était resté le même lorsque tous s'étaient aperçus que j'étais une fille. Il était vraiment la personne sur laquelle je pouvais le plus me reposer. Il poussa un soupir en ronchonnant.

_ T'es encore plus galère quand tu pleures.

_ Le plus gentil de nous deux c'est toi. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Comment peux-tu, alors que je t'ai fait du mal ?

_ Mon bras ? Ce n'est pas grave. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi de jouer les infirmiers pour les filles galères.

_ Oh tais-toi !

Il lâcha finalement ma main. J'essuyais la sueur qui la maculait sur mon pantalon avant de passer ma manche sur mes yeux pour éponger mes larmes. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquais que Shikamaru me regardait.

_ Oui ?

_ Rien de particulier… Je regardais juste à quel point t'étais galère de rester avec.

_ Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment sympathique ou si tu te fous de ma gueule.

_ Alors quel est le problème que tu veux soumettre à mon brillant cerveau ?

_ Hein ?

_ Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas restée tout ce temps pour t'excuser. Je te connais, tu n'es pas du genre à offrir ton pardon ou à le demander si facilement. Tu es du genre à garder rancune en souriant gaiment et à partir loin de tes problèmes. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

_ Tu me connais trop bien.

_ Je vois juste que tu ne souris pas et qu'il y a quelque chose d'éteint dans tes yeux. Juste parce que t'es super galère et que tu n'as pas envie de répondre à mes questions, je vais supposer qu'il s'agit de Sasuke ou du Hyuuga.

Je me fendis d'un sourire impressionné avant de me détourner vers la fenêtre. Mes pensées dérivèrent de nouveau sur tout cette histoire avec Sasuke qui m minait intérieurement et les pans de ma bouche retombèrent. Et commencèrent à trembler. Je sentis mon nez me gratter, et me concentrai afin de ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

_ Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas sage de ma part de rester si proche de Sasuke, puisqu'il est le parrain de Sakura et que je n'ai pas à assumer ses malheurs. Sauf que… Depuis que je suis à ses côtés, si proche, il va mieux. Il commence à guérir. Et j'ai commencé à me demander ce qui était mieux pour lui.

_ Galère…

_ J'ai donc deux solutions : le laisser en charge du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital, ou l'aider moi-même. Ou alors combiner les effets. Le seul problème.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas comme ça Sasuke ? Il a l'air d'être le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Le seul problème c'est que je m'attache à lui, je n'ai pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour ça. Sauf qu'il confond tout et est persuadé que l'attirance est mutuelle. Alors que je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un de cette manière à cause de Kyuubi et tout…

_ Es-tu certaine qu'il soit le seul à tout mélanger ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Galère… Pourquoi est-ce à moi de tout t'expliquer alors que les filles sont tellement plus compliquées que les mecs ? Face à ce type, Gaara, tu as prétendu que tu avais un démon en toi. Bien que je ne comprenne pas complètement ce que vous vouliez dire par cela, tu as peur de faire du mal aux gens qui t'aiment. Es-ce vraiment les autres qui t'évitent ou toi qui ne veux pas t'attacher de peur de faire du mal aux autres ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Aimer c'est tellement…

_ Galère ?

_ A croire que ce mot est ta réponse à tout.

_ Tout est galère de toute façon, me répondit sa voix à moitié endormie.

Suivant son exemple, ma tête retomba sur ma poitrine, et je m'endormis, la tête encore pleine de questions, et n'ayant toujours pas su répondre quant à ce que je voulais faire par rapport à Sasuke.

La sensation désagréable de sentir quelqu'un qui m'observait me réveilla. Je ne pouvais pas estimer combien de tempes j'avais dormi. Il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre de Shikamaru. Sauf que ce n'était as cette personne dont la présence m'avait alertée. Non, c'était plutôt celle qui faisait du voyeurisme par rapport à ma petite personne et dont je pensais m'être finalement débarrassée. Deux menaces potentielles dont une qui ouvrait la porte tout doucement. Comme s'habitude, le traqueur se trouvait à un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu. Tout en faisant semblait de dormir, ma main se déplaça vers ma cuisse, prête à dégainer Senritsu. La respiration du maître des ombres n'avait pas changée, la fièvre l'avait certainement plongé dans un sommeil très profond.

Je pivotai brusquement pour foncer sur la personne qui rentrait si silencieusement dans la pièce que c'en était suspect. Cette personne ne venait pas pour Shikamaru, quelque chose me le disait. Pur instinct. Et si c'était une simple infirmière ben je me serais trompée. Mais mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Devant la lame que je pointais se trouvait Hyuuga Neji, Byakugan activé, et qui n'avait pas franchement l'air de bonne humeur.

_ Parlons dehors, exigeais-je d'un ton sec que seul lui put entendre.

Il acquiesça d'une manière presque militaire et avança dans le couloir. Je savais qu'il surveillait mon avance car sa pupille héréditaire lui permettait de voir à 360°. Il m'amena jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital. Je frissonnais sous la brise matinale. Le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps. Tout en me protégeant du vent glacé, je toisai l'adolescent. Que me voulait-il pour afficher une présence aussi hostile ?

_ Encore avec un autre que moi, Naruto. Je suis déçu.

Avant qu'il ne parle, j'avais souhaité pouvoir résoudre le conflit calmement. Calmement impliquait que j'allais faire preuve de ma gentillesse naturelle envers les autres. Sauf que sa première phrase réduisit mes intentions à néant. Shikamaru avait raison. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'efforçais d'être toujours respectueuse de mon prochain ? Alors qu'il était parfaitement visible que Neji cherchait à profiter de moi une fois encore ?

Les mots fusèrent de ma bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire de ta déception, Neji ?

_ Tu en as à faire que je suis la personne dans ce village qui pourrait t'aider à regagner un peu de prestance quant à ton nom perdu.

_ N'inverse pas les rôles, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ais besoin de me marier avec quelqu'un d'un clan pour m'assurer ma liberté. Et de plus, je n'ai jamais prétendu appartenir à qui que ce soit. Il me semblait t'avoir pardonné pour que notre relation recommence sur des bases plus saines. Or, ce n'est pas le cas, et tu es à chaque fois plus détestable lorsque je te rencontre.

_ Tu passes ton temps à m'énerver exprès. Lorsque tu n'es pas avec l'Uchiha, tu me manques de respect.

_ Le respect se mérite. Et tu n'as pas droit au mien : tu me méprises pour être une femme et je ne peux pas l'accepter.

_ Si je peux tolérer ces écarts, je me dois e réagir si tu te mets à fréquenter des gens moins que convenable.

_ Qui a décidé que Shikamaru n'était pas convenable ? Toi, il me semble. C'est l'héritier des Nara, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à se faire reprocher.

_ Tu mérites d'être bien entouré, et je doute que les membres de l'équipe 10 soient si fréquentables. Je ne pourrai jamais m'asseoir à la même table qu'eux au Yakiniku Q, c'est d'un vulgaire.

_ Ah bah pour ce problème, j'ai une solution. Si tu t'enlevais le balai que t'as dans le cul, tu pourrais t'asseoir bien plus confortablement. Et cesses de te surestimer. Shikamaru et son équipe valent tous mieux que toi.

_ Comment peux-tu lui donner plus de valeur qu'à moi-même ? Après tout, ne suis-je pas le seul qui te fasse rougir dans le village ?

Il tenta une approche en grand charmeur pour me caresser la joue du bout des doigts mais ma main repoussa la sienne. Même si j'avais été rouge en sa présence en ce moment, rien n'aurait pu faire changer l'éclat dur qu'il y avait dans mes yeux et dans ma voix.

_ Shikamaru a toujours été là pour moi, malgré les épreuves, ce qui n'a jamais été ton cas. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrai jamais te donner la même place que lui dans mon cœur.

_ Je ne veux pas de sa place. Je mérite la meilleure, qu'il n'a évidemment pas. Je veux la place de l'Uchiha.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à croire que j'étais amoureuse de Sasuke.

_ Bien que vos enfantillages entre Hyuuga et Uchiha ne me concernent pas, je tiens à préciser que ça commence bien à me faire chier grave. Ce qui me fait perdre encore plus la piètre estime qu'il me restait de toi.

_ Mais comment peux-tu me déprécier par rapport à ce fainéant de Nara ? Il a perdu au tournoi contre une fille, rends-toi compte !

_ N'ajoute pas la misogynie, tu joue contre ton propre camp.

_ Mais… mais je ne parlais pas de toi, Naruto. Tu es différente. Bon, un monstre sommeille en toi, mais on peut s'en débarrasser et vivre heureux grâce à un sceau qui…

_ Ne termine surtout pas cette phrase, lui lançais-je d'un ton incisif.

Je n'avais pas été aussi en colère contre lui qu'avant le combat contre Gaara. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion par la manière forte. Il semblait que ce soit le seul moyen de faire entendre raison au Hyuuga et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le meilleur. Je dégainai Senritsu et fonçai sur lui à pleine vitesse. La lame s'enfonça très légèrement dans son cou et il se figea. Il n'avait pas pu réagir.

_ Je vais te montrer que je peux te vaincre sans problèmes comme j'ai vaincu Sasuke, monstre ou pas monstre. Voilà pourquoi tu ne vaudras jamais autant que Shikamaru. Il n'a jamais changé d'attitude à mon égard alors que tu as suivi l'exact chemin inverse de ce qu'il avait fait. J'aurais pensé qu'être prisonnier d'un sceau t'aurais permis de compatir à ma propre douleur. Sauf que tu n'es centré que sur toi-même Neji Hyuuga. Et personne et surtout pas toi ne décidera à ma place des gens que je veux fréquenter.

_ Ne pense pas que parvenir à me mettre une lame sous ma gorge est suffisant pour prouver ta valeur face à ma puissance. Rappelle-toi que j'avais la main haute lors de notre dernier entrainement.

Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci j'avais bénéficié d'encore beaucoup d'entraînement et m'étais améliorée bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lors de notre affrontement puis de notre trêve lors du combat face à Gaara, je n'avais perdu que parce que je ne connaissais pas la technique du poing souple qui était enseignée au sein du clan Hyuuga. A l'époque, même le mot Tenketsu m'était totalement inconnu.

Je me reculais afin de ne pas être prise dans le cercle de la technique des 64 coups du Hakke. Je me mis en garde, et commençais à tourner tout autour de Neji. Depuis qu'il était venu me chercher dans la chambre d'hôpital, il ne s'était pas déparé de son Byakugan. J'observais le terrain sur lequel nous allons nous affronter. Le parapet du toit terrassé était recouvert d'une grille haute afin que quelque psychotique n'ait le moyen de se jeter dans le vide. Plus loin deux énormes citernes et un groupe électrogène permettaient au bâtiment de s'assurer une certaine autonomie en cas de siège de la ville afin de pouvoir continuer à traiter les patients.

Je décidai qu'il serait sot de ma part de recommencer à attaquer Neji de front. A l'attaquer directement tout court, vu qu'il pouvait voir dans toutes les directions dans avoir à bouger de son emplacement. Je préférais me mettre en garde et me méfier de ses actions. A la moindre seconde d'inattention de sa part, je m'arrangerai pour cacher des clones quelque part pour m'assurer l'avantage du nombre.

Voyant que je ne venais pas sur lui, Neji fonça dans ma direction. Ses mouvements avaient beau être amples, je ne pouvais que constater leur sobriété. Et ils étaient d'une précision à couper le souffle. J'avais le plus grand mal possible à anticiper ses attaques et à les éviter. Il était impossible de faire autrement. Sa technique fonctionnait par une injection de chakra dans les nœuds de mon corps pour diminuer mes capacités physiques.

Je décalai mon épaule pour éviter ses doigts serrés qui visaient le creux qui sépare le muscle du bras de ceux du torse. Sa main passa au ras de mon corps tandis que j'effaçai mes hanches vers l'arrière avant de faire le point pour éviter son coup de pied circulaire. La position n'était guère pratique et désavantageuse. Je n'étais pas certaine de parer une attaque suivante. Comme pour prouver que j'avais raison, Neji utilisa le pied qu'il avait précédemment levé pour sauter en l'air et heurter ma colonne vertébrale à un pont sensible. Je fus projetée en l'air et profitais de ce moment pour vriller et me mettre hors de portée du jeune homme.

Perchée sur un montant su grillage, je sentis une rigole de sueur couler dans mon dos. Merde ! Moi qui croyais que sa maîtrise du chakra pour bloquer la circulation de mon système énergétique ne passait que par ses doigts ! Il venait de bloquer une des grandes poches de chakra du corps, la septième de ce que je m'en souvenais vaguement d'un parchemin consulté sous l'égide d'Ebisu-Sensei… La porte de la concentration ? Non contemplation peut-être ? Peu importe. Quoi que fut son nom, je ne ressentais plus rien dans cette région, ce qui était assez étrange, comme si je contrôlais mes jambes et le haut de mon corps tout en ayant un trou au milieu.

Je gardais un œil alerte autour de Neji tandis que je sentis près d'ici la présence de l'homme au masque de chat que j'avais vu dans la ville quelques heures plus tôt. Il se situait sur un toit en contrebas quelque part dans mon dos, en pleine observation de notre combat avec le jeune Hyuuga. Non, il n'était pas seul, je distinguais d'autres silhouettes dans la même direction. Tiens, pour une fois qu'il ne se cachait pas lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur lui. Je devinais qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes avec lui. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine je pliais trois doigts dans mon dos, montrant que j'avais détecté les individus. Aussitôt ils se volatilisèrent. Mais je devinais qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la région.

Neji profita de mon inattention apparente pour sauter et tenter de m'atteindre d'un coup de pied sauté retourné. Je le vis prendre une impulsion et faire tourner son corps pour m'atteindre du talon au niveau de la tempe. La lueur bleue qui embrasait son talon ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il tentait d'interrompre la connexion de chakra au niveau d'un point situé soit dans mon cou, soit dans ma tête. L'impact menaçait d'avoir de violents effets secondaires.

Croyait-il m'avoir d'une attaque aussi évidente.

Toujours accroupie, les deux pieds adhérant au grillage, je plaçai mes bras en garde croisée vers la droite, au cas où je ne serais pas assez rapide, la main gauche devant l'épaule gauche, main ouverte pour protéger le visage et le cou, et le bras gauche plié de manière à pouvoir limiter le choc entre le talon et ma tempe. J'attendis la dernière seconde pour réagir. Il ne pourrait pas réagir. Dès qu'il fit suffisamment proche, je stoppai le flux qui me permettait d'adhérer au grillage, et la gravité me rappela à elle. Je vis les yeux laiteux s'écarquiller tandis que mes bras croisaient remontaient au dessus de ma tête, changeant la trajectoire de sa jambe et bloquant sa rotation. Et exposant une partie de son anatomie que je m'empressais de frapper.

Il poussa un cri aigu et étranglé qui me ravit. Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, mon genou venait d'éclater l'entrejambe de Hyuuga Neji. Je retombais au sol avec plus ou moins de grâce avant de fixer le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Ah ? Visiblement il en voulait encore. La lueur dans ses yeux m'incita à plus de prudence encore. Je le vis se concentrer, prêt à envoyer sa paume vers l'avant. Je me rappelais avoir été poussée par une force inconnue lorsqu'il avait fait usage de cette technique durant le marché nocturne. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en faire usage, distrait qu'il était par sa douleur, il n'avait pas vu les deux Kage Bunshin s'approcher discrètement. En un bond ils furent sur lui. Le temps qu'il les détecte avec son Byakugan, il était déjà immobilisé au sol, et l'un de mes clones lui noua une corde autour des poignets. Puis l'un d'eux profita du fait que j'avais ouvert la porte de l'escalier pour y balancer le Hyuuga endolori et ridiculisé d'un grand coup de pied aux fesses.

Ça ne servait strictement à rien, mais putain qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien !

C'est alors que je compris que ce match ne serait que le premier que j'allais devoir à effectuer ce jour là. On me poussa violemment contre le mur, et je me surpris à contempler une paire d'yeux carmin. Une personne normale se serait dit « Je ne suis pas dans la merde ! ». Une fille normale aurait glapit : « SASUKE-KUUUUUUN ! ». Moi je me suis contentée de constater que c'était le deuxième porteur de Dôjutsu qui venait me voir aujourd'hui à une heure si tôt. Et certainement pour la première raison que le premier.

_ Naruto ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui transpirait la colère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler comme un enfant pris en faute.

_ Sasuke ? Tu… Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

_ Comment se fait-il que tu as passé ta nuit avec Shikamaru et que je te retrouve avec cet enfoiré de Neji ?

_ Est-ce que tu es myope ? Je viens de lui casser la figure en quelques minutes. Tu n'as pas à me faire subir une énième crise de jalousie insensée.

_ En quoi est-elle insensée. Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit devant ton appartement. Si j'ai bien compris tu as passé toute ta journée d'hier à m'éviter. Il y a des réponses que je veux avoir maintenant.

_ Quelles réponses ?

Je n'étais pas certaine que la suite des évènements allait me plaire du tout. Et la tournure fut d'autant plus mauvaise lorsque je sentis les mains de Sasuke se contracter contre mes épaules. Je sentis le muscle que j'avais froissé la veille me faire mal tandis que le garçon fermait ses yeux et approchait sa bouche de la mienne.

Non, je ne pourrais pas lui offrir de nouveau un baiser. Pas à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas de cette manière. Et parce que la discussion avec Shikamaru m'avait au moins éclairé que un point : je ne pouvais pas jouer impunément des sentiments des autres, juste pour comprendre ce que je ressentais moi. Avec douceur, je repoussai l'Uchiha. Sasuke s'interrompit brusquement, et ses yeux noirs reprirent leur Sharingan. Neji s'était libéré et venait dans notre direction.

_ Tu ne vois pas que tu nous dérange ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant à l'autre brun.

Le temps des explications avec ces deux là n'avaient que trop été retardées. Mais je ne me sentais plus gênée de me trouver dans une position compromettante avec l'un des deux pendant que l'autre nous observait. Bien au contraire, je ne ressentais plus rien. Neji ne me faisait plus rougir. Et faire tourner Sasuke en bourrique ne me plaisait plus.

_ Enlèves tes sales pattes d'Uchiha de ma future fiancée.

_ Si je la lâche, ce sera bien pour te casser la gueule.

_ J'avais gagné la dernière fois.

_ Non c'était moi.

_ Les gars vous aviez fait un match nul, signalais-je.

_ Naruto, ne te mêles pas de cela. Je me charge d'écarter de gêneur et nous en reviendrons à notre conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit prétentieux. C'est toi qui te mets en chemin de notre histoire d'amour. Naruto est à moi.

_« Bon, tu décides de ton partenaire pour t'accoupler plus vite que ça, ou je sors leur faire un petit coup de peur ? » demanda un renard qui s'impatientait._

_ « Hé ! Je ne peux pas suivre deux conversations à la fois ! »_

_ « Si c'était à moi de choisir, je dirais le Hyuuga. Je ne peux pas supporter les Uchiha, pas depuis ce que m'a fait subir Uchiha Madara ! »_

_ « Qui ça ? »_

_ « T'occupe. »_

Lorsque l'idée me vint en tête. Une idée cruelle qui pourrait les dissuader de ces amourettes sans futur et sans retour qu'ils avaient envers moi. Pourquoi ne pas leur faire rencontrer l'autre occupant de ce corps qu'ils cherchaient à obtenir par tous les moyens ? M'accepter moi, c'était accepter Kyuubi. Plutôt me faire détester par les deux que de me faire appeler une nouvelle fois « monstre » par Neji ou subir la surprotection de Sasuke.

_« Kyuubi ? Est-ce qu'on peut inviter quelques personnes à venir te voir ? »_

_ « Toi… Tu es vraiment une vicieuse quand j'y pense Kitsune. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Laisse-moi le contrôle pendant deux secondes, le temps d'ouvrir la porte. »_

_ « Pas de coups fourrés ? »_

_ « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

_ « Jamais. »_

_ Je passai une main entre les barreaux de la cage, et ma main se pisa sur le museau de la bête. Un éclair rouge traversa mon corps._

Durant mon absence, les deux garçons en étaient presque venus aux poings. Sasuke me tenait dans ses bras, et Neji tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Tout cela agrémenté de piques acides prononcés d'une voix faussement détachée. Je relevai brusquement ma tête. Je sentis Neji frissonner, et mes yeux reflétés dans les siens étaient rouges et fendus. Ma bouche était emplie de crocs et mes mains pourvues de griffes. D'un geste, je saisis le visage de Sasuke incrédule et de Neji angoissé.

_Il y eut un bruit dans l'eau tandis que les esprits des deux garçons pénétraient le mien. L'eau leur arrivait à mi mollet. Neji poussa un cri en voyant la porte de la cache et la bête qui y était tapie. Assise sur l'eau, je leur faisais face._

_ « Qu'est-ce que… » commença Sasuke_

_ « Le démon Renard ! Les anciens du clan n'avaient pas menti ! » cria Neji effrayé._

_ « Rien que de voir leurs visages comme ça, autrement qu'à travers tes yeux. Ça n'a pas de prix » se moqua la voix caverneuse du démon._

_ « Naruto ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais recule. Il faut trouver une issue ! » m'ordonna Sasuke en grand protecteur._

_ « Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Pas étonnant que ton clan se soit fait décimer. Cette fille héberge un démon dans son corps. C'est un monstre ! »_

_ « Naruto… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

_ « Comme l'a si bien dit Neji, ceci est Kyuubi no Yoko. C'est un démon qui habite dans mon corps. Maintenant, c'est à VOUS de répondre à la question que JE vais vous poser. Vous vous battez pour moi pour savoir celui qui m'obtiendra. Neji ne m'aime pas, je le sais. Mais toi, Sasuke ? Que penses-tu de moi à présent ? Je te l'avais déjà dit lorsque nous affrontions Gaara. Je suis pareille que lui. Peux-tu toujours m'aimer Sasuke ? »_

Ils furent brusquement tirés de mon esprit. Quelqu'un venait de poser un papier orné d'un sceau sur mon front. Je sentis ma tête se faire lourde tandis que Kakashi-Sensei faisait reculer les deux Genin hors de ma portée. Un kunai passa sous ma gorge.

_ Es-tu Kyuubi ou Naruto ? me demanda durement la voix de l'ermite des grenouilles.

Jiraya ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole de la sorte. Et je compris pourquoi il avait jadis reçu le titre de Sannin. Cet homme était dangereux, très dangereux. Le papier sur mon front restreignait mes mouvements. Calmant mon cœur, je laissai refluer le chakra de Kyuubi. Au loin le Jounin masqué traitait avec Sasuke tandis que Neji était pris en charge par un membre de la famille Hyuuga dépêché sur place. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Par pur caprice, je venais de montrer un secret d'état à deux garçons, et probablement de les traumatiser à vie. Je remarquais de longues griffures sur leurs figures pâles. Il y avait du sang sous mes ongles. Profitant de mon excitation, le démon avait accentué la pression, trop et j'aurais pu leur arracher le visage.

Je laissai planer un regard mélancolique sur le ciel. Peut-être que tout ça c'était un peu trop pour moi, les entraînements sans fin, être réceptacle d'un démon, les amoures imposées…

_ Ero-Sennin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? m'angoissais-je.

_ Calmes toi Naruto. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à parler.

Je passai le reste de ma journée avec le vieil homme, à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu des deux bruns ténébreux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir me remonter le moral. Et j'étais encore moins capable de répondre aux questions qui se posaient par milliers dans ma tête, chaque morceau de réponse apportant mille complications au problème que je venais de résoudre. Je me couchai sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil avant un long moment.

Le lendemain matin, je fus dérangée par quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte à grand coups. Je trainais des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Qui pouvait bien me déranger à cette heure-ci ? La porte s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru en tenue de Chuunin. Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il avait reçu sa veste. Il ne marqua aucun temps d'arrêt face à mon apparence misérable, ni même pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon pyjama qui m'avait valu ce regard grivois de la part de Sasuke.

L'heure était grave.

_ Sasuke vient de déserter le village pour aller retrouver Orochimaru.

* * *

_Et un cliffanger! Vous m'adorez, je sais ^^  
_


	21. The sound five

_Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. Après presque un an d'écriture et de publication acharnée et plus de 300 pages word. Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la fin de Secret. _

_**Fallena MacWolfe**: Je pense que ce dernier chapitre va lui aussi être bien intense à fond les manettes.  
_

_**Dj**: Oui, je n'arrivais pas à garder le Naruto d'origine avec ce personnage devenu OOC. Mais ouais, c'est complètement le bordel.  
_

_**kuchiyume**: Malgré ton fanatisme pour Gaara et Shikamaru (oui, moi aussi je les adore), non, il n'y aura pas de passages Gaara x Shikamaru (on est pas dans une fic Yaoi). Et en parlant de cliffanger méchant..._

_**Chouquette**: Cette histoire de parrain va continuer à te triturer le cerveau... Parce que je ne révèle toujours rien, même si c'est la fin. HAHAHA_

_**Aya72**: Oui c'est un moment important du manga le combat sur le toit de l'hôpital, mais qui s'inscrit dans la continuité de mon histoire. En effet comme Sasuke n'a pas pu combattre Itachi puisque Naruto l'a assommé, il n'est pas obnubilé à faire un combat avec elle (il est obnubilé pour faire des tas d'autres choses avec elle). Et tu verras ce qui se passera dans ce chapitre._

_**Yachiru-chan92**: Rhaaaaa, j'ai trop envie de te répondre, sauf que sinon je bousille la lecture de tout le chapitre._

_**Melusine78**: Bah elle a le choix entre des conseils d'un renard très terre à terre et à ceux de Tsunade pioché dans des fonds de bouteille. Alors l'éducation sexuelle de Naruto laisse à désirer, je dois avouer._

_**Sephra**: Ton commentaire m'a obligé à retrouver la citation. Je l'avais totalement oubliée. mais moi aussi j'étais bidonnée lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_ Sasuke vient de déserter le village pour aller retrouver Orochimaru.

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant. Sasuke était parti. C'est étrange avec quel détachement je prenais cette nouvelle. J'avais beau la tourner et la tourner dans ma tête…

_ Tu n'as ni l'air surprise, ni en colère, déclara enfin le Nara. Dois-je en déduire que tu t'y attendais ?

Je fixai la fenêtre sur ma gauche sans répondre. Que répondre, d'ailleurs ? Lui dire à quel point je culpabilisais par rapport à ce que j'avais fait la veille ? Quelque chose s'était cassée, quelque chose qui entravait les rouages de mon horloge interne. Je ne réfléchissais pas clairement et tout me semblait brumeux dans mon esprit. Sasuke était parti et c'était de ma faute.

Je n'avais pas su le garder près de moi. Si seulement j'avais été forte et pris sur moi. Si j'avais tenté de l'aimer autrement que comme un frère que l'on admire et jalouse en secret. Si j'avais laissé de côté notre rivalité et les liens de parrainage qui l'unissaient à Sakura. Si cette fois-là sous la tente je l'avais laissé faire. Itachi avait raison : je n'étais pas prête à me sacrifier pour la voie que j'envisageais.

Peut-être aussi qu'il était pari à cause de moi. Outre l'impatience, je l'avais certainement traumatisé hier. La rencontre avec Kyuubi n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. J'étais tellement obnubilée par l'idée de leur faire cesser leurs enfantillages à lui et à Neji que j'avais eu une solution violente et radicale. Hier j'aurais pu les tuer. Et je n'étais pas assez puissante pour contrer le pouvoir envoutant du démon. En quelques mots bien placés, il m'avait enjoint à faire pénétrer deux étrangers dans mon esprit, devant sa prison. J'étais encore consciente de mes moyens, donc j'aurais pu m'arrêter avant de causer trop de dégâts. Mais une fois en face du sourire du renard, Sasuke et Neji auraient-ils eu la même résistance que moi. Auraient-ils pu ouvrir le sceau si le démon les enjoignait ?

Parfois, j'avais vraiment le sentiment d'être la personne la plus méprisable au monde.

Shikamaru passa une main devant mes yeux éteints et je sursautai. Devant son visage concerné, je me rappelais la nouvelle. Sasuke était parti, nous devions immédiatement le retrouver. Je m'assénais deux faires de claques et secouai la tête avant de commencer à empaqueter mes affaires. Shikamaru resta sur le pas de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, scrutant mes va-et-vient de ses yeux marron.

_ Je vais me changer, j'en ai pour deux minutes, lui indiquais-je en emportant mes sacoches d'armes de jet. J'ai besoin de rations de nourritures pour le voyage ?

A travers la porte il m'expliqua qu'il serait facile de déterminer les pistes prises par Sasuke depuis la sortie du village, et que par conséquent il espérait le rattraper rapidement. A condition que je ne perde pas trop de temps. Il en avait de bonnes lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait l'affaire un peu trop à la légère. En même temps il ne devait pas tellement apprécier d'avoir à aller chercher Sasuke. Ils s'étaient peu parlé de ce que j'en savais et ses remarques quant à mes fréquentations de ce dernier avaient été claires : il se méfiait des deux bruns ténébreux.

Tandis que j'enfilais un pantalon et entreprenais de me bander bras et pieds, je me demandais bien de qui constituait l'équipe de recherche. Sans doute quelqu'un spécialisé dans la traque. Peut-être pas Kakashi-Sensei, le vieux pervers m'avait mentionné une mission donnée par Tsunade-Baa-chan. Quelqu'un de la famille Inuzuka ou un Hyuuga peut-être ? L'équipe de Shino ? Non, ils n'allaient pas envoyer que des Genins, tout de même ? Je veux bien croire le village en sous-effectif, mais cela aurait été exagéré tout de même.

Nous bondîmes de toits en toits jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du village. Les gardes habituels (Izumo et Kotetsu) étaient certainement dépêchés à d'autres travaux pour Tsunade. Personne ne vint nous accueillir à la porte. Je ne voyais que quatre autres Chuunins en tenue de combat, prêts à en découdre. J'attardais mon regard sur l'équipe de choc qui était envoyée aux trousses de Sasuke. Quelles raisons avaient poussé la vieille à se séparer de ces éléments. Sasuke était-il si important aux yeux du village ? En ce cas, il n'était pas étonnant que l'on me pousse à prendre une décision concernant sa santé mentale.

A ma gauche se trouvait Shizune, certainement pour le soutien médical. J'avais entendu dire que c'était lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi que la princesse Tsunade avait fait passer l'idée d'ajouter une unité de soin aux équipes. Si elle n'avait pas été adoptée durant cette guerre, elle l'avait été durant la suivante. D'après Ebisu-Sensei, c'était cette composition des équipes qui avait permis à Konoha de restreindre ses pertes face à Iwa. Ce système avait été copié par la suite par les autres villages cachés, et les échanges de connaissances médicales contre des avantages militaires ou commerciaux avaient permis l'épanouissement complet du village de la feuille.

A côté de l'assistante de l'Hokage se tenaient trois hommes que j'avais dû apercevoir un jour ou l'autre en arpentant les rues. Celui aux longs cheveux raides qui mâchonnait un Senbon était l'examinateur du tournoi lors de la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Son voisin de droite avait une cicatrice qui partait de son nez avant de s'étendre sur sa joue gauche et son cou, je ne parvins à déterminer si la blessure provenait d'une lacération ou d'une brûlure grave. Le dernier portait également son bandeau à la manière d'un foulard noué autour de ses cheveux, et son menton s'ornait d'un bouc pointu.

_ Allons-y, dit ce dernier d'un ton un peu bourru.

_ Vous savez où est parti Sasuke ? demandais-je. Et je pourrais connaître vos noms à l'occasion…

_ Nous discuterons en route, dit le balafré. Tu nous as déjà fait perdre assez de temps.

Je les suivis tandis qu'ils partirent comme des flèches. Leurs pas étaient mesurés et calculés naturellement de manière à économiser le plus de chakra possible. Tandis que nous parcourions les arbres, je jetais un œil u visage fermé de Shizune. Etait-elle ainsi lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin de son maître ? Son regard vrilla dans ma direction, et je n'en ressentis pas la chaleur habituelle. Le village était-il si affecté par la perte de Sasuke qu'elle en perdait son affabilité habituelle ?

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, ce n'était pas elle qui retardait le groupe. Ni même moi, puisque je mettais un point d'honneur à calquer mes pas sur les leurs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais hâte de continuer mon apprentissage pour les services secrets : bien que n'étant que Chuunin, je me sentais surclassée par leurs mouvements. Cependant l'examinateur était un petit peu en retard. Ce n'était que des petits riens, mais il n'avait pas la même légèreté que ses compagnons et retombait parfois lourdement sur les branches d'appui.

Il y avait trop de détails qui n'allaient pas dans cet arrangement, me rendis-je compte. Mon corps s'arrêta brusquement. Pas d'encouragements de Shizune-nee-san. Je ne connaissais pas mes compagnons de route. Shikamaru avait soigné son bras cassé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. L'examinateur était à la traine. Aucune récap de mission n'avait été faite.

Je plongeais brusquement vers le sol et accélérais pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

_ Merde ! jura « Shizune » d'une voix acide.

_ Le village n'est pas trop près, on peut la choper, déclara le balafré.

Ma main saisit Senritsu pour me donner du courage. Je relâchais la pression dans mon esprit. Je n'avais aucune chance à un contre cinq. Si je pouvais fuir, je pouvais avertir le village. Même si Sasuke était effectivement perdu dans la nature, pour que ces gars aient pu s'introduire dans l'enceinte de la ville sans éveiller la sécurité et à se faire passer pour des Chuunins alors je devais alerter les autorités.

Je vrillais brusquement, plus par instinct que parce que j'avais perçu une réelle menace. Mon regard accrocha une matière visqueuse accrochée à un arbre environnant. On aurait dit une grosse toile d'araignée. Je n'avais pas envie de tester si elle collait ou pas. Prenant appui sur un tronc, j'optais pour une trajectoire moins directe afin de réduire les possibilités de me faire toucher. Ce qui me ralentissait également. Et je sentis un pied me heurter entre les épaules. Un choc à m'en décrocher les poumons. J'évitai de m'emplafonner dans un arbre en roulant sur une surface large. Des morceaux d'écorce et de mousse séchée roulèrent dans mon col. Ça grattait. Je cherchais d'où était venue l'attaque.

Et c'est là que je me figeais d'effroi. Dans le dos du Chuunin à la cicatrice, une bosse étrange était apparue. Et elle n'était autre que la tête de l'examinateur Chuunin émergeant de sa nuque. Je frissonnais tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait mon corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces types ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage que je fis fleurir des lames au bout de mes doigts pour repousser deux projectiles formés d'une matière dorée. Les armes émirent un son étrange lorsque le choc survint. Ce n'était pas du métal. Et pas non plus de la céramique à en juger par la solidité. Les deux n'étaient qu'un avant goût, et j'essayais une nouvelle salve qui me força à rejoindre le sol. Zut ! je n'avais plus le couvert des branches hautes. En bas, l'homme au bouc noir m'attendait. Etait-ce lui le tireur ? Sans doute pas. Et je n'avais pas encore vu « Shizune » n'était pas encore entrée en action. Une longue distance ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger qu'il me fallu sauter en arrière par plusieurs fois. Le sol sur lequel j'allais atterrir s'ouvrait en crevasses et vomissait des piques acérées. Je me servis de mon agilité acquise lors de mes longs entraînements pour devenir ANBU pour éviter les pièges et remonter en hauteur. Je commençais à fatiguer, et ils me ralentissaient. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'éloigner autant du village.

Une remontée en flèche me fit rencontrer un coup de pied arrière de l'énergumène à deux têtes. Trop concentrée sur ma fuite, le coup m'atteignit en pleine poitrine, coupant ma respiration tandis que j'étais projetée en arrière. Si je le laissais prendre l'avantage, je pouvais prédire que ça allait être ma fête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient, mais leurs réactions étaient loin d'être amicales.

Ah oui, tiens c'était vrai ça : pourquoi moi ? Quel mauvais tour du karma m'avait encore entrainée dans de telles aventures ?

Non, non ! Je n'avais pas de temps pour analyser ma situation actuelle ! Contre Sasuke ou Neji cela passait encore, mais là j'étais obligée d'y aller à fond.

Autant me débarrasser d'un ennemi gênant dès le départ. Au lieu de fuir une nouvelle fois, je profitais de l'élan donné par le coup et de la douleur pour me concentrer sur l'atterrissage. Je crochetais la cime d'un arbre pour me retrouver en équilibre sur les mains et me lancer en direction de mon adversaire. Il évita sans peine mon arrivée brutale. Je vis son genou se diriger vers mon visage. Déjà je m'étais plaquée au sol pour le faucher. Il évita agilement ma jambe, mais je m'étais relevée en tournant, usant la rotation pour appuyer un coup de pied circulaire. Au dernier moment je changeais sa trajectoire, visant non plus son cou mais sa taille. Je savais que ma frappe allait porter et qu'il serait incapable de bloquer. Et pourtant…

Une excroissance hideuse boursoufla les vêtements des Chuunins mélangés et le tranchant d'une main frappa à la jointure entre ma main et mon pied. Réprimant un cri de douleur, je rétractais ma jambe avant de pouvoir être saisie. Ainsi plus qu'une tête, il pouvait aussi faire jaillir d'autres parties de son corps à travers le sien. Absolument répugnant. J'évitais l'attaque suivante en me laissant glisser sous la branche, adhérant au support avec du chakra. Mes cheveux mi-longs retombèrent vers le bas en une position ridicule. Ce dérangement attira mon regard sur les kunais dorés qui voilaient encore dabs ma direction. Mais d'où provenait le tir ?

Je me lovais contre le tronc, bondissant et m'accroupissant, faisant fi de la gravité par quelques doses de chakra. Lorsque je relevais ma tête, l'homme aux deux visages avait changé. Il portait à présent une tenue mauve pâle et ses reins étaient ceints d'une vulgaire corde épaisse d'un violet profond. Leurs cheveux s'étaient allongés et avaient pâlis à un gris argenté. L'homme, si c'en était un, arborait un maquillage des plus outranciers qui jurait avec la sobriété de nos soldats.

Un ensemble de taches noires macula son visage tandis qu'il affectait une expression extatique sur son visage. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres tandis que la marque s'agrandissait, recouvrant sa face et ses mains. Je frémis. Je reconnaissais ces stigmates : ceux du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru ! Que pouvait me vouloir Oto ? Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

_« Kyubi ? »_

_« Je commençais à me demander lorsque tu te souviendrais de ma présence. Mais j'avoue que lorsque tu te donnes à fond c'est pas mal. »_

_« Arrêtes de déconner, je parie que je déchirais grave. »_

_« Face à ces brutes, je crains que ce ne sois pas encore assez. Tu as besoin de mon aide ? »_

_« Non, je vais attendre de me faire tuer par les soldats ennemis parce que je suis en sous-nombre. Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de ton chakra ! »_

_Une vague rouge jaillit d'entre les barreaux de la cage pour envelopper mon corps, à l'image d'une patte fantomatique. Mes yeux virèrent au rouge._

Mon adversaire avait cru reprendre le dessus en activant sa marque, et il avait eu raison. Pendant quelques instants j'avais été dépassée, mais c'était fini. L'énième coup de pied qui tenta de me frapper aux côtes ne trouva pas de point d'arrivée. Je n'eus presque rien à faire, mes réflexes de combat et l'énergie de Kyuubi m'emplissaient de confiance et de savoir. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Mes mains prirent appui sur son genou lorsqu'il frappa et mon corps s'arqua lorsque mes pointes de pieds percutèrent violemment son visage, m'en servant comme appui pour repartir en l'air. L'action n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes et il retomba au sol avec un grand cri de douleur.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros naze Sakon pour te faire ratatiner par une gamine, déclara la voix de Shizune.

_ Ferme-la et aide-moi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait surpasser ma marque niveau un.

_ C'est sûr qu'elle est plus amusante que l'Uchiha. Elle un sacré répondant, déclara « Shikamaru ».

_ Alors toi, pour utiliser le visage de mon meilleur ami, tu vas payer !

_ Mais je t'attends poupée. Plus longtemps tu restes avec nous, plus notre mission sera couronnée de succès, me rétorqua « Shikamaru »

_ Kidomaru ! Ferme là abruti ! lui intima « Shizune ».

_ Avec une attitude pareille, tu ne te trouveras jamais un petit ami, lui envoya l'homme avec le bouc.

_ Ecrase gros balourd !

Ils m'encerclaient à présent. Il fallait que je décanille au plus tôt. Je profitais de leur moment d'inattention pour me faire la malle. Avant d'éviter une salve de kunais dorés qui sortaient… de la bouche !? de « Shikamaru ». Senritsu m'aida à parer les attaques et je rengainais. Il valait mieux utiliser mes mains que d'abimer une si belle lame qui m'avait été offerte. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de faire grand-chose de plus que les attaques volaient de tous les côtés, et je parvenais mal à les éviter. Les marques maudites ornaient désormais le visage de mes compatriotes de la feuille tandis qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres du bicéphale avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Malheureusement il n'arrivait à rien, et par la même occasion moi non plus. Sauf qu'ils étaient cinq… quatre et que je m'épuisais. Ma tenue trempée de sueur m'étouffait, et je sentais mon corps faiblir. Bientôt ce serait mon esprit.

La volonté du feu brillera toujours dans mon cœur quelle que soit la situation.

Mais en l'occurrence, c'était assez mal barré quand même. Shizune sortit une flute taillé dans un bambou fin de son gilet vert et une mélodie complexe percuta mes oreilles. Un Genjutsu Sonore ! Je me bouchai les oreilles mais il était trop tard, la musique était déjà en moi. Tout semblait calme, tranquille, presque immobile. Une main saisit mon bras et le tordit dans mon dos tandis que je criais. Mes yeux redevinrent peu à peu bleus et vitreux tandis qu'une main appuya quelque chose de collant contre ma bouche, scellant mes lèvres. Je n'avais même pas la force de me débattre. La même matière noua mes poignets et mes mains dans un cocon épais que je ne pouvais briser. La dernière chose que je vis fus le visage de mon meilleur ami exhibant un vicieux sourire, avant de fermer les yeux quelques minutes et ma tête retomba contre ma poitrine.

Je n'étais pas à proprement parler inconsciente. Si mon corps me semblait trop lourd pour bouger de lui-même, mes capacités auditives fonctionnaient parfaitement. Une fois le son de la flute envolé j'avais recommencé à me sentir mieux. Comme si mon chakra avait momentanément été perturbé dans sa circulation interne, provoquant mes vertiges. Il faudrait vraiment que j'interroge quelqu'un par rapport à ces histoires.

_ Putain les gars, sortir la marque face à une gamine. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une chochotte à ce point Sakon. (« Shizune »)

_ La ferme Tayuya, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton jeu d'acteur ! (Sakon le bicéphale)

_ C'est ton frère qui nous à fait repérer. (Barbichette)

_ Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être le corps directeur. (Sakon)

_ La fille était très observatrice. Assez pour remarquer des détails dans nos jeux d'acteurs. Nous avons joué de malchance, je devais être la seule personne qu'elle reconnaisse dans le groupe. Enfin on a réussi à l'entraver, même s'il a fallu être quatre et utiliser la marque (« Shikamaru »)

_ Parlez pour vous minables ! Vous êtes les seuls à avoir utilisé le pouvoir du Sceau maudit. JE n'en ai eu nullement besoin. (Tayuya)

_ Parce que tu as attaqué à distance au lieu de venir au corps à corps ! Je t'assure qu'elle est d'un autre niveau que ce Sasuke que nous devons amener au maître. (Sakon)

_ Les relevés que j'ai pu consulter les mettaient tous deux au rang de Genin. L'Uchiha était le meilleur de sa classe et elle le cancre. (Barbichette).

_ Bah… T'es encore plus débile que je croyais. Même à distance et mis à part ses lacunes en Genjutsu, cette pisseuse a au moins le niveau d'un jeune Jounin, pas moins. (Tayuya)

_ Ce doit être pour cela que le maître souhaite l'avoir. Et vu le physique elle doit être amusante dans bien d'autres domaines que le combat. (Shikamaru)

_ Loin de moi l'idée de percer à jour les intentions de Maître Orochimaru, mais je vous signale qu'elle n'a pas le Sceau et Sasuke si. Cette gamine n'est qu'un moyen d'attirer l'un des derniers porteur du Sharingan à notre maître.

L'un d'entre eux m'avait hissé sur son dos tandis qu'ils reprenaient la route. Je devinais qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau changés en soldats de Konoha de manière à passer inaperçu.

Bien, ils devaient se sentir particulièrement en confiance vis-à-vis de leurs capacités puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas attention aux informations qu'ils laissaient filtrer. En même temps j'étais attachée et sous la garde de féroces soldats d'Orochimaru qui n'avaient pas encore fait montre de toute leur puissance. Et la matière qui tenait mes mains prisonnières collait à ma peau. Lorsque je tentai de me dégager en tirant, j'eus l'impression de vouloir m'arracher la peau et que mes muscles partiraient avec. Je préférais alors glaner des informations, rester sage et reprendre des forces. Mon relâchement dû se sentir car le type qui me portait relâcha sa prise sur mon corps. J'entrouvris mes paupières pour scruter les alentours. Le type qui me portait semblait être celui qui s'était fait passer pour Shikamaru. Il avait la peau basanée et les cheveux crépus noués en une queue de cheval. Six bras jaillissaient de son torse, une paire maintenait mes jambes contre ses flancs et une autre agrippait fermement mes épaules. Huit membres comme une monstrueuse araignée humaine. Huit membres qui me tenaient à la merci de leur solide toile.

Barbichette et Tayuya avaient gardé leur henge et servaient d'avant-garde. Les autres se déplaçaient plus précautionneusement. Mon porteur au milieu et le bicéphale à l'arrière garde, capable de surveiller leurs arrières tout en se dirigeant sans peine devant. Avec réflexion, je compris que « Shizune » était méprisée parles tendances machistes de ses compagnons, mais qu'ils la respectaient pour sa force. Je ne savais évaluer qui d'elle ou de Sakon était le plus fort, mais il était évident que le dernier était le leader. Mon porteur avait l'air assez compétent, au vu de son étrange Kekkei Genkai, je n'avais pas plus d'informations sur le dernier de la troupe mis à part ses capacités de Doton.

Je ne savais pas qui avait eu l'idée du plan mais il était rondement mené. Si j'avais bien compris, il y avait eu contact entre Sasuke et eux la veille. Soit pendant que je culpabilisais de lui avoir fait rencontrer Kyuubi. La rencontre s'était soldée par un test des capacités de Sasuke qui les avait laissé dubitatifs. Cependant Orochimaru souhaitait utiliser mon coéquipier pour je savais quel dessein. Et visiblement mon combat contre Kabuto m'avait fait remonter dans l'estime du serpent qui avait tenté de me tuer lors du combat des trois Sannin et qui maintenant tentait de s'approprier et mon pouvoir et celui de Sasuke. A l'image de l'ouroboros Sasuke et moi formions un cycle que nous ne savions briser. Si j'étais entre les mains d'Orochimaru, Sasuke viendrait me chercher. Si c'était lui qui s'y trouvait, je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour le récupérer. Et si nous nous y trouvions tous les deux, je ne doutais pas que les manipulations seraient suffisantes pour que nous restions tous deux en son pouvoir.

Le porteur de Kyuubi et l'un des derniers porteurs du Sharingan. Intéressants mais pas encore assez évolués pour pouvoir se débattre correctement. Du pain béni pour le renégat. Des pions potentiels…

Cependant leur plan ne semblait pas aller correctement. A l'origine je devais certainement atteindre un certain point de rencontre avant qu'ils puissent aller titiller Sasuke vis-à-vis de mon enlèvement. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas pris assez de renseignements sur les ninjas de Konoha et que je les avais démasqués. Bon, j'étais maintenant officiellement leur prisonnière, mais quand même ! Il leur était impossible de me laisser seule à présent ou de prétendre me donner un objectif pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke. A cette heure-ci il devait encore dormir ou faire ses ablutions matinales. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de l'heure à laquelle j'avais été réveillée pour cette mission surprise.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais conne parfois !

J'avais cependant omis un détail : les ninjas de Konoha étaient en déplacement constant pour continuer à offrir leurs services à une demande équivalente voire croissante. Les soldats en qui s'était transformée l'avant-garde constituaient deux membres d'une équipe de quatre en patrouille dans les bois. La rencontre entre les deux énergumènes en Henge et le vrai examinateur Chuunin et son acolyte à la cicatrice me permit une lueur d'espoir. Les hommes d'Orochimaru ne connaissaient pas les signaux de reconnaissance entre équipes ! Le combat s'engagea alors tandis que mon porteur m'appuyait sur la branche maîtresse d'un arbre, vérifiant qu'aucun autre ennemi ne venait à notre rencontre pour me libérer.

Les cheveux bruns de « Shizune » se teignaient d'un rouge profond tandis que de lourdes mèches retombaient le long du corps de l'inconnue perchée dans un arbre devant moi. Des lignes noires comme autant d'éclairs d'encre zébraient sa peau pâle. Sur le sol, l'homme au bouc prenait soudainement du volume, grandissant et s'élargissant jusqu'à devenir un géant orné d'un Iroquois roux. Eux aussi portaient les tenues coordonnées de leur quartet. L'affrontement fut violent tandis qu'ils activaient directement leur marque maudite, déjà fatigués de l'affrontement contre moi et forcés de réagir face à des gradés de mon village. Cependant ils prirent moins de temps et de tergiversations car leur but était différent. Ici ils pouvaient tuer, alors qu'ils avaient évité de m'abimer. Je lus la fatigue sur leurs visages, réprimant l'horreur de voir mes compatriotes allongés dans leur propre sang.

_ Deux autres arrivent par l'est, signala Tayuya.

_ Il faut bouger, décréta Sakon. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Tayuya, tu prends l'apparence de la gamine et tu viens avec moi leurrer l'Uchiha, bientôt cette forêt va grouiller de Shinobi. Il faut récupérer le réceptacle au plus vite.

Le réceptacle ? Que voulaient-ils dire ? Que voulaient-ils faire de Sasuke ?

_ Jirobou, Kidomaru, vous prenez la petite au point de rendez-vous.

_ Vous arriverez à le sceller à seulement deux ? souligna Kidomaru.

_ Tu as raison, tu peux garder la gamine toi tout seul ?

_ Dans cet état, et vu que je l'ai attachée, je ne vois aucun problème.

_ Me dis pas qu'on va prendre le gros lard avec nous, il va nous ralentir ! s'écria Tayuya.

Il était toujours déroutant d'entendre ma propre voix provenir d'un corps qui n'était pas mien. J'en avais l'habitude avec mes clones, mais l'attitude corporelle de cette jeune femme était différente de la mienne. Le dynamisme différait.

_ Toi tu te contentes d'avoir l'air crédible dans ton rôle d'adolescente qu'on enlève.

_ Fais chier, quel rôle de merde !

Ils se séparèrent tandis qu'ils ajustaient les derniers détails de leur collaboration. De nouveau je fus hissée sans aucun ménagement sur un dos puissant. Le sourire carnassier de mon geôlier n'avait rien de rassurant. Lorsqu'il me déposa de nouveau, je récoltais une énième ecchymose à la fesse. Il s'installa en face de moi, et l'une de ses paires de bras étaient croisées sur son torse. Les autres trainaient au sol, la paume face au ciel et les doigts partiellement repliés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais la posture ne semblait pas anodine. Son regard marron se fixa sur moi. Comment avais-je pu confondre ces iris ternes avec ceux de Shikamaru ?

_ Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler, ça aurait pu être plus amusant. Dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir vraiment me reposer et qu'est-ce que je me fais chier !

Je lui adressai un regard navré. L'interprétation qu'il pouvait en faire variait de « tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer » à « tu me prends pour une conne, c'est ça ? ».

_ C'est impressionnant ce que tu es capable de dire avec une simple paire d'yeux bleus. Rien que pour ça j'ai envie de t'entendre parler. T'as l'air d'avoir la même langue pendue que Tayuya. En plus polie. Je pense que je commence à voir pourquoi l'Uchiha refusait de quitter le village. Moi aussi je serai resté chez moi s'il y avait une jolie paire de jambes comme les tiennes dans mon équipe.

Ce mec semblait intarissable lorsqu'il était calme. Si nous n'avions pas été dans deux camps opposés, je l'aurais presque trouvé amusant. Presque. Sauf qu'il y avait plus important. J'étais sa prisonnière, et il était seul à me surveiller. Cette situation était la meilleure pour espérer m'en sortir. Sauf que… Sans pouvoir utiliser mes mains, la libération que j'espérais obtenir était quelque peu compromise.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller les bras. Comme des petites bêtes qui grouillaient. Putain le con il m'avait assise sur une fourmilière ! A moins que… Les fourmis ne volent pas. Et elles ne se déplaçaient qu'autour de mes bras piégés comme pour les grignoter. Je sursautais. Shino !

Fort heureusement, l'homme face à moi prit mon air momentanément surpris pour un regain d'intérêt pour ses paroles. A l'heure actuelle il déblatérait sur les possibilités de relations plus qu'explicites dans une équipe avec une seule fille, « surtout quand elle est bonne et c'est dommage Tayuya elle est super plate ». Des insectes se faufilèrent dans un creux et je les sentis frôler les paumes de mes mains. Ils étaient rapides. Et silencieux. Discrètement, je tentais de deviner où se trouvait mon camarade. Et de savoir s'ils étaient seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes mains étaient libres. Je fis semblant de toujours être entravée.

Soudain Kidomaru se redressa et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Le sourire affable et assuré qu'il affichait se fana, et il plaça ses six bras en garde. Des fils fins tombèrent de ses mains les plus basses. Des pièges ? Des systèmes de détection. En tout cas une menace pour lui puisqu'une matière dorée surgit de ses pores, formant six lames au creux de ses paumes. L'air meurtrier, il n'hésita pas et lança ses kunais dans ma direction. Je ne bougeai pas. Je savais que la trajectoire qu'ils employaient ne me blesserait pas. Et de toute façon un nuage noir d'insectes se forma face à moi, prévenant l'arrivée des projectiles. Au même moment deux formes tourbillonnantes foncèrent en direction de mon adversaire. Profitant de l'écran et de la diversion, je me substituai à un clone lequel se rassit à ma place, mimant les bras entravés et la bouche close par un henge.

Je fonçai dans les frondaisons tandis qu'une armure d'or tombait au sol sous les grognements énervés du maître chien et de son compagnon poilu. De concert, Shino et Kiba divertirent l'homme araignée. Une silhouette se matérialisa à mes côtés et mes réflexes furent durement mis à l'épreuve. Je manquai de poignarder Hyuuga Hinata. Le bout de ses doigts brillait d'une lumière vive. Ils frappèrent doucement ma bouche et leur fermeture. Les liens entre les fibres tissées se délitèrent sous l'attaque de poing souple et retombèrent sous la branche. Je crachai un peu de sang et de salive mêlés que le coup avait provoqués.

Immédiatement après, je m'inquiétai du sort de mes compagnons. Etaient-ils de taille face à ce monstre ? Je l'ignorais profondément. Mais la lueur dans les yeux mauves de l'héritière du clan Hyuuga suffit à me convaincre. Ils pourraient se battre face à cet énergumène.

Quelques temps plus tard, un coup mal placé d'un de mes compagnons explosa mon clone, mettant Kidomaru en émoi. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'une adversaire particulièrement difficile à attraper et à maintenir en place (ils avaient eu du mal à quatre) venait de lui échapper. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser avec des gringalets de Konoha. Et pourtant… Et moi je n'avais pas le temps de rester à ses côtés, il fallait que je retrouve Sasuke.

Un changement s'effectua au niveau des combattants tandis que le favori d'Orochimaru essayait de me repérer. Hinata prit la place de Kiba et Akamaru que je suivis au profit d'un détour. Derrière-moi l'homme araignée s'aperçu qu'il était impossible d'échapper aux insectes d'un Aburame. Une pluie de kunais s'abattit sur le terrain et mon cœur se serra. Pourtant quelque chose brillait dans le terrain : Hinata venait d'utiliser une technique qui m'était totalement inconnue. Différente du Kaiten de Neji, elle se contentait d'être en fente, et ses mains tissaient un bouclier de chakra par d'amples mouvements que je discernais mal tant ils étaient nombreux. Embusqué, Shino remontait impitoyablement les toiles abreuvées de Chakra et laissait ses compagnons de bataille remonter les pistes.

_ Hey, tu n'es pas là pour trainer. Il nous reste l'Uchiha à trouver.

_ Je te suis, Kiba. Raconte-moi tout.

_ Très tôt le matin, Sakura a fait la même chose que d'habitude : guetter Sasuke au cas où il viendrait pour quitter le village en recherche de puissance. Faute de le voir lui, elle t'a vue et a décidé de prévenir les autorités. Nous sommes arrivés plus tôt car je promenais Akamaru, on s'est croisé par hasard. Et là, moi, Hinata et Shino on s'est lancé à votre poursuite. Au fait, beau combat. J'ai rien vu, mais Hinata nous l'a raconté avec le Byakugan. Quand il n'y a eu qu'un seul ninja d'Oto pour te surveiller on s'est décidé à agir.

_ Ils ont l'intention de faire croire à mon enlèvement à Sasuke. Qu'importe si Sakura l'a informé ou pas, dès qu'il va voir des soldats d'Oto, cet imbécile va foncer droit dans le piège.

_ Raison de plus pour les pister. Ils arrivent près du poste de garde Nord-est du village.

_ Evidemment personne ne surveille parce qu'on est en sous-effectif, grommelais-je.

Je continuais ma course avec Kiba. Soudain, il m'adressa un signe de main au lieu de parler à voix haute. Oh non, pas le langage des signes militaires. Je savais le reconnaître, mais c'était ultra chiant à décoder. Il soupira à mon regard empli d'incompréhension et résuma à quelques gestes simples. Les trois que nous pistions s'étaient séparés. Et l'un d'eux arrivait vers nous. D'un ordre muet respirant d'autorité, il m'indiqua la direction à prendre. Il allait retenir l'ennemi qui me posait tant de problèmes. Je continuai à courir. J'arrivais pour Sasuke et personne ne me le prendrait. Il était bien trop cher à mon cœur pour que je laisse quiconque le toucher.

_« Tiens, un revirement dans tes choix amoureux ? »_

_« N'en déplaise à la commère que d'aucun appelle communément Kyuubi no Yoko, non, je ne suis toujours pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Il n'en reste pas moins mon ami. »_

_« Il a du cran le petit Uchiha, partir à ta recherche après que tu lui ais montré ce que tu étais vraiment. »_

_« Il est surtout entêté. C'est comme pour son frère et son histoire de vengeance. Il va se faire tuer à être aussi téméraire et inexpérimenté. »_

_« Ainsi tu les aimes expérimentés, je vois, je vois… Tu devrais le laisser aller avec la cruche aux cheveux roses ou la pimbêche blonde, ça lui laissera assez de pratique le temps que... »_

_« Quand je disais que je ne voulais pas d'un démon comme conseiller matrimonial. »_

_« Il me semblait t'avoir entendu lui dire que s'il voulait t'aimer il devait accepter que je sois dans ton corps. Ça ressemble à une déclaration d'amour selon moi. Être avec toi et oublier sa vengeance ou acquérir assez de puissance pour vaincre son frère et t'oublier toi. Des choix difficiles. D'autant plus que pour lui sauver la vie tu n'es pas prêt de le laisser t'oublier. »_

_« Je préférerais le savoir heureux que malheureux avec ou sans moi. »_

_« Belle philosophie. Malheureusement il n'y a pas de troisième voie pour sauver Sasuke. »_

Qu'en était-il de la solution que m'apportait Tsunade dans ce cas ?

Remettons les dilemmes à plus tard, il fallait parer au plus pressé. Je pressai le pas. Avant de freiner des quatre fers. Devant moi, Tayuya et Jirobou venaient de passer en bondissant en direction du pays de l'eau. Ils tenaient un énorme tonneau scellé dont le contenu de pouvait être autre que Sasuke.

_ Kidomaru est encore plus incapable que je ne le croyais ! s'exclama la rousse, une pointe d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

_ Je me la fais, j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant.

_ Tch, vraiment désespérant. Mais des deux c'est bien Sasuke le plus prioritaire.

Je serrais les dents en voyant le géant jeter le tonneau sans aucun soin à sa coéquipière qui s'en saisit avant de continuer sa course. Le lourdaud s'élança ensuite ves moi avec la ferme intention de me vaincre. Je lisais dans ses yeux que tant que je n'étais pas morte, je pouvais servir de trophée pour son maître. Et pas question de toucher pied à terre face à un maître Doton. Ça tombait bien, j'adorais la voltige. Je dégainais Senritsu et entamais ma danse macabre. Il fallait que je l'élimine rapidement afin de pouvoir rattraper le dernier membre du quartet. Ensuite tout était joué.

Sauf que c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'avais pas eu tellement le temps de récupérer, bien que je doive avouer que lui non plus. Et je devinais que la technique avec laquelle ils avaient scellé Sasuke lui avait fait dépenser beaucoup de chakra. Cela voulait-il dire que nous-nous trouvions à un pied d'égalité ? J'en doutais fortement. D'ailleurs il ne me sous-estima pas plus que je ne le fis car des marques triangulaires marbrèrent bientôt son corps de géant. Je décidai d'éviter ses coups. Je fis bien, à une de mes esquives, son poing passa à travers le tronc d'un pin. Je fus forcée à une retraite vers des branches plus basses pour éviter la cime qui chutait et la pluie d'épines. L'évènement m'aveugla pendant un certain temps, et ma tête tournait à cause de la poussière et de l'odeur entêtante de résine. Il faillit me toucher à ce moment là.

Faillit. Car un poing géant venait de surgir depuis le sol. Le poing de Choji. Je me laissai choir au sol, amortissant le choc de quelques cabrioles pour ralentir ma vitesse. Il n'y avait pas eu que l'équipe 8 venue me porter secours. Ils étaient tous là : Ino, Choji, Sakura, Ten-Ten et (étonnamment) Neji. Je fixai plus longtemps ce dernier que les autres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et j'y lus le reflet de ma propre culpabilité. Il m'avait poussé trop loin et j'avais réagi. Dans les actions de a veille nous étions tous deux fautifs. J'osai espérer que cela le mènerai vers le changement de comportement que je souhaitais pour lui.

_ Où est Hinata-Sama ? demanda-t-il.

_ Avec Shino, en train de se battre et elle est incroyable.

_ Et Sasuke-kun ? demanda Ino.

_ Le dernier membre du quartet, une femme du nom de Tayuya l'a emmené. Il n'est pas en état de se battre.

_ Des précisions sur nos adversaires ? demanda l'adolescente aux macarons tandis que Jirobou examinait la situation depuis son perchoir.

_ Orochimaru semble en avoir après moi et Sasuke. Il a envoyé ses quatre favoris nous combattre. Hinata et Shino son face à l'un d'entre eux. L'autre est retenu par Kiba, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faudrait au moins deux personnes ici, une pour aider Kiba et voir comment les autres s'en sortent, le reste avec moi face à Tayuya. Le gant là, maîtrise le Doton et est très fort physiquement, par contre je déconseillerais une prise de contrôle face à la marque maudite. La femme qui tient Sasuke utilise le Genjutsu et fonctionne à distance, il faudrait quelqu'un à distance et quelqu'un avec moi pour le corps à corps.

Le fonctionnement des équipes mit Ino et Choji face au géant. Inquiet pour sa cousine et la pérennité de son clan, Neji décida de jouer les unités volantes tandis que ma coéquipière et la sienne nous unissions pour retrouver Sasuke. Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher Sakura de le retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu un peu de temps pour s'entraîner avec Kakashi-Sensei à ma demande. Le temps avait été compté, mais j'espérais que ce serait suffisant. Choji me tendit une poignée de pilules de soldat pour que je régénère mon énergie, donna le reste à Neji pour qu'il en donne aux autres combattants exténués. Et nous étions partis.

Une pluie d'armes de jet lancées à une précision extrême bloqua la route de Tayuya qui fut contrainte de s'arrêter. Posant le baril à son côté, elle s'y appuya avec désinvolture tandis qu'elle scrutait les deux kunoïchi qui s'opposaient à elle. Ten-Ten se dissimulait aux alentours, posant des pièges pour couper la route à notre adversaire si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Elle avait vraiment foi en ses capacités, au vu du regard qu'elle nous lança. Bien qu'elle ait vu ses camarades peiner face à moi, elle avait remarqué ma faiblesse face à ses attaques sonores et comptait bien en prendre l'avantage. Et selon elle, ma coéquipière ne devait pas valoir mieux que moi sinon moins.

_ Konoha est vraiment dans la dèche pour racler ainsi les fonds de placard. Ce n'est pas en étant voyantes comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous arriverez à quoi que ce soit. Je veux bien accorder un peu de crédit à la blonde, mais toi…

_ Rends-nous Sasuke-kun ! lui ordonna Sakura d'une voix colérique.

_ Sinon tu vas faire quoi, me renifler dessus ? Rentre chez toi jouer à la poupée, tu n'intéresses pas Orochimaru-Sama. Et toi Blondie, je te conseille de bien nous attendre de pied ferme, parce qu'on reviendra te chercher.

Elle semblait attendre plus des renforts que de désirer nous attaquer immédiatement. Et nous provoquer. Je l'observai en silence. Elle n'avait pas l'air de porter d'autres armes que l'instrument de musique. Il devait y avoir un piège. En tous cas, nous devions l'empêcher d'utiliser son instrument par tous les moyens et au mieux l'éloigner de Sasuke. Je devinai que la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Si je pouvais me mouvoir avec beaucoup de facilités, Sakura ne possédait pas mon agilité ni mon entrainement. Il fallait que je puisse calquer mes mouvements sur les siens plutôt que l'inverse et laisser des ouvertures à Ten-Ten. A l'oreillette qu'elle avait remise à chacune d'entre nous, l'adolescente nous indiqua qu'elle était prête à attaquer.

Sauf que l'attente de renforts marchait à double sens. De même que la provocation. Je préférais jouer le jeu de la rousse pendant quelques temps. Mais Sakura me devança dans mon temps de parole. Elle ne sut pas réprimer son inquiétude par rapport au garçon qu'elle aimait.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait à Sasuke ?

_ Oh ça ? fit Tayuya en frappant le tonneau d'une pichenette. Ce n'est rien on a juste tué le petit brun. Dommage pour toi.

La lèvre de Sakura trembla. Je lui lançai un coup de coude. Qu'elle se ressaisisse. Si elle flanchait on était mal ! C'était la plus douée en Genjutsu de nous trois, elle ne pouvait pas nous lâcher. Il fallait endurer la douleur, bien que mon cœur se serre également à l'idée que la vie ait quitté mon ami.

_ Il ne peut pas être mort, Orochimaru en a besoin pour qu'il devienne un réceptacle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez en faire, mais je pense que vous en avez besoin vivant, annonçais-je d'une voix tranquille.

_ Tu es sûre Naru-chan.

_ J'en suis sûre. Cet imbécile ne peut pas mourir. Pas avant qu'on ait mis les choses au clair entre nous.

_ Oh une histoire d'amour, j'en suis presque émue, se moqua-t-elle. Sauf que tu devrais arrêter d'espérer la rose. Il est à fond sur ta partenaire.

Sakura se tourna vers moi, le regard indéchiffrable. Attendait-elle que je prenne une fois de plus la parole ? Je soupirai.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Et je ne veux pas le faire vivre de chimères.

_ Je ne suis pas assez bonne, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et je jurai intérieurement. Si elle ne pouvait nous avoir en groupe, elle pouvait nous avoir individuellement. Encore combien de temps à attendre et à discutailler pour qu'elle attaque et laisse Sasuke ?

_ Pas assez bonne pour lui faire oublier ses idées de vengeance ?

_ Dans son état actuel, Sasuke n'écoute personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié Itachi pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le retenir.

La dernière fois je l'avais assommé pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose d'idiot.

_ As-tu envie de le retenir ? me demanda Sakura.

_ Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux. Il s'est amélioré jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi s'en prenne à Kakashi-Sensei. Depuis… Depuis j'ai compris des tas de choses sur moi et sur lui et je crois que j'ai peur de payer le prix. Je voudrais que tout le monde puisse être heureux et lui avec nous.

_ Tch ! C'est pas fini le moment sentimental à deux balles ?

_ Oh toi ça va, lançais-je à Tayuya. Ce n'est pas la pute d'Orochimaru qui va m'expliquer les histoires d'amour.

Parce que même moi je ne peux rien expliquer. L'amour c'est trop galère.

Les phalanges de la jeune femme blanchirent tandis qu'elle s'agrippait au baril en bois. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme. Visiblement j'avais frappé juste là où il le fallait. Le sourire forcé qui ornait ses lèvres tiqua un peu. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou en discutant avec Sakura.

_ Dis Sakura, tu es allée voir Lee à l'hôpital. Il me semblait qu'il se faisait opérer aujourd'hui.

_ Non pas encore, mais j'y penserai, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Je me disais qu'il allait encore se faire de fausses idées et vouloir sortir avec toi.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans le regard de Sakura qui cilla légèrement vers Tayuya.

_ Impossible, il n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

_ Un peu comme moi avec Neji. Mais c'est incroyable à quel point il persiste.

_ J'ai entendu dire par Ino que vous vous étiez battus sur le toit de l'hôpital.

_ Les nouvelles vont vite. Il voulait que je lui promette de l'épouser. Je l'ai envoyé balader.

_ Tu te dis vraiment que tu es jeune et belle lorsque tu as l'embarras du choix pour te trouver un petit ami.

_ N'est-ce pas ?

Le poing dressé de Tayuya continua de trembler de rage contenue. Ses yeux flamboyaient tandis que nous lui adressions deux sourires parfaitement innocents. Elle glissa sa main à sa ceinture pour dégainer sa flute.

Immédiatement Sakura lui lança un kunai de façon à prévenir ce mouvement. Les hostilités étaient lancées et une nouvelle pluie de projectiles s'abattit sur la scène tandis que la rousse était entravée dans ses mouvements par le tonneau qu'elle tenait à transporter. Me jouant des les mes qui volaient, je bondis dans sa direction pour l'éloigner du baquet, suivie dans une trajectoire moins flamboyante par Sakura. Notre technique était rodée.

C'est alors que j'entendis un cri féminin et Ten-Ten fut jetée à bas de son arbre. Dans son sillage brilla une trainée sanguinolente tandis qu'elle ouvrait des yeux incrédules. Qui avait frappé ? Je n'eus pas besoin de me le demander plus longtemps. Le pied de Tayuya frappa brutalement Sakura en pleine poitrine, la forçant à reculer. Un inconnu habillé de la même manière qu'elle venait de saisir la prison de bois de Sasuke et dans l'élan de son saut se placer aux côtés de sa coéquipière. Sakura se rétablit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers l'adolescente. Sa blessure n'était pas superficielle, un poing lui avait brisé les côtes.

Je m'arrêtais dans ma lancée. Le nouveau venu semblait encore plus puissant que la jeune femme. Même, la lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait eu dans le regard s'était muée en horreur muette. Ce n'était absolument pas la personne qu'elle attendait. Peut-être un autre soldat d'Orochimaru, mais pas un qui sympathisait pour elle. Il portait de longs cheveux blancs, et ses mèches de devant étaient retenues de chaque côté de son visage par un lien rouge.

L'inconnu lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui ressembla à une menace au vu du cri silencieux que lançaient les yeux de la kunoïchi d'Oto. Aussi silencieux qu'un rêve, l'inconnu emporta Sasuke. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi comme s'il me reconnaissait. Comme s'il m'enjoignait à les suivre. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Sasuke. Et la colère de mes amies contre qui s'acharnait déjà Tayuya me permit d'avancer. Je bondis à leur poursuite.

Il s'arrêta après la forêt, lorsque celle-ci se fait plaine herbue et plus loin montagne. L'endroit parfait pour atteindre le pays de l'eau et de là le pays du riz, refuge d'Orochimaru et de ses ninjas renégats. L'homme posa le 'cercueil' où reposait Sasuke derrière lui avant de ma jauger du regard. Je connaissais ces yeux. C'était les mêmes que les miens, que Sasuke, que Gaara. Les yeux qui cherchent à montrer notre valeur et à exister.

_ Je suis venu pour ramener le réceptacle de maître Orochimaru. Si tu m'en empêches je te tue.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par réceptacle ? Quels sont les plans d'Orochimaru ?

_ Orochimaru-sama veut posséder toutes les techniques et dominer le monde. Pour cela il ne peut pas être gêné par une simple affaire de temps. L'immortalité de son âme n'a d'égale que les corps qui seront honorés de lui servir de réceptacles.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas avoir Sasuke !

Je formai quelques clones qui entamèrent des Rasengan les uns les autres. Je devais être prudente, car cette attaque, bien que dévastatrice n'offrait que des frappes directes. Le but était donc de créer moi-même les ouvertures. Feu follet je me jetai contre l'inconnu.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'activer sa marque maudite. J'avais beau m'être dopée aux pilules de soldat, il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour éviter mes frappes. Très souple sur ses pieds, il plongeait et remontait, accompagnant mes mouvements comme mon partenaire de danse. Après quelque temps de reconnaissance de nos capacités mutuelles, nous rompîmes et nous plaçâmes à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

La colère afflua en moi tandis que je compris où il venait en venir. Il jouerait tant qu'il en aurait le temps, il me testait. Pour lui, me capturer pour attirer Sasuke n'était qu'un pis aller. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'intéressait. Mes ongles se firent griffes et mes dents devinrent crocs. Le rouge du démon envahit mes iris. Je me mis en garde, prête à bondir. J'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais réellement capable. J'adressai mes prières aux esprits des Hokage qui veillaient sur nous depuis leur dernière demeure avant de me jeter à nouveau sur mon ennemi.

Son regard s'était focalisé tandis que je mettais toute ma dextérité dans les coups que je lui portais. Bientôt, rien ne compta plus que lui et moi. Je virevoltais, évitais ses frappes. Soudain, il sortit un de ses humérus de sa gangue de muscles et une lame ornait l'os. Il devenait sérieux. L'os semblait avoir repoussé dans son bras et je déglutis. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Tout ce que j'attendais était le réveil de Sasuke. Un mouvement ample de son bras me toucha au ventre et je fus projetée en arrière. Assise dans les herbes hautes, je laissai mes clones se dupliquer eux-mêmes et attaquer mon ennemi.

A chaque geste précis, l'un d'eux disparaissait.

A chaque disparition j'acquérais de l'expérience.

Ce fut en grignotant les dernières pilules que j'avais gardé en poche au cas où et en inspectant mon paquetage que mon corps appris comment se battre face à cet inconnu à la peau et aux cheveux pâles. Il n'avait pas de style direct, et sa capacité à faire grandir ses os comme il le souhaitait était impressionnante. Ils lui servaient à la fois d'arme blanche, de projectiles et de bouclier. Cet homme était une arme parfaite. Au service d'Orochimaru.

Là était toute la différence. Je me servais d'armes. Il était une arme.

Sur sa poitrine, un sceau différent de Sasuke restait là sagement. Il ne l'utiliserait pas. Qu'importe si mes clones empruntaient du chakra à Kyuubi. Cependant je m'améliorais. Et mes clones duraient plus longtemps, de plus en plus longtemps. Pour apprendre encore et m'inspirer de son corps qui se mouvait avec tant d'aisance. Il ne faisait qu'effleurer une gorge, un bras, un ventre. Et les blessures s'ouvraient sur mes corps de fumée, les faisant exploser. Instinctivement je me mis à jouer avec Senritsu comme il tenait son épée d'os. Tout en jouant avec ma lame sans me couper, j'étais plongée dans le combat.

Mais mes clones n'avaient qu'une quantité d'énergie limité qui leur était allouée. Arriva le moment où en voulant se reproduire, les clones utilisaient le chakra dont leur corps étaient faits et disparaissaient. L'homme se retourna enfin vers moi. Sa bouche souriait, mais pas ses yeux. Il avait au moins le mérite d'apprécier mes efforts. Dans ma tête, les différentes manières de réagir face à ses attaques se dessinaient.

_ Tu n'es pas si inintéressante que je voulais le croire. Je commence à comprendre l'intérêt que l'on peut te porter. Pour te récompenser je vais t'offrir mon nom afin que tu connaisses dans la mort celui qui t'aura tuée. Je suis Kimimaro, dernier représentant du clan Kaguya.

_ Ne penses pas avoir gagné si vite, répondis-je en me relevant. Je suis Namikaze Naruto, j'appartiens au clan Uzumaki et mon père était le Yondaime Hokage.

_ Uzumaki Naruto… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Le maître et son fidèle l'ont prononcé avec agacement à plusieurs reprises. Tu es une épine dans le pied d'Orochimaru-Sama. Je pensais pouvoir t'épargner n'ayant pas reçu d'ordres dans ce sens, mais cela en devient impossible.

_ Ne sois pas si prétentieux, nous venons à peine de nous échauffer. Je vais te péter la gueule comme mes amis le font avec tes camarades d'Oto et je ramènerais Sasuke au village. Durcir tes os ne suffira pas à m'arrêter.

_ J'ai cinq danses à mon répertoire, ne crois pas déjà me connaître. Rien que pour toi je vais exécuter Tsumaki no Maï.

Je me plaçai en garde et mon hochement de tête l'invita à avancer. Il courut dans ma direction, et je vis le changement dans la position de ses pieds. Il prit appui sur le droit et se baissa en entamant une rotation rapide, son pied fauchant mon corps et sa lame pour me lacérer au dessus. J'eus le temps de créer un clone qui me souleva au dessus du pied et de la lame avant de se désagréger. Je réussis à lui décocher un coup de pied dans le visage en retombant et à l'écarter de moi tandis que je me rétablissais d'un flip arrière. Il n'avait eu aucun dommage, mais le fait que je parvienne à lui donner un coup le stupéfia.

Derrière moi le baquet contenant Sasuke se mit à fumer. Nos regards furent attirés par le bruit sifflant que produisait le sceau qui s'évaporait.

_ Enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter à m'escrimer face à toi. La première étape du plan d'Orochimaru va se réaliser.

Une silhouette émergea du tonneau et se redressa lentement. Sa peau était d'un mauve sombre et ses cheveux hirsutes d'un violet profond. Peu à peu les marques disparurent. Je reconnus l'emblème de son clan sur le dos de Sasuke tandis que les marbrures sombres de la marque se résorbaient dans son cou. Il regarda ses mains comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois, serrant les poings et les rouvrant, faisant craquer les jointures. Il semblait inconscient e ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Son nom resta coincé dans ma gorge lorsque je tentai de l'appeler. Le regard vert de Kimimaro se fixa sur moi. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ces iris là. Il bondit vers moi et m'attaqua encore à une vitesse incroyable. Je me laissai porter par le flot du combat, dansant au même rythme que lui et réagissant avant même que j'ai vu le coup partir. Tout en lui me dictait la marche à suivre : sa respiration, sa posture, ses regards.

Sasuke se retourna en entendant les herbes foulées. J'eus envie de tourner la tête pour croiser son regard, mais le combat était bien trop prenant. Ma fatigue et l'envie suffirent à créer une ouverture. Pendant une fraction de seconde. Cela suffit à l'épéiste qui s'engouffra. Quelque chose de dur traversa mon ventre de part en part avant de ressortir tout aussi vite. Je titubai en arrière. Prise d'un vertige, je fixai mes mains. Je venais de tomber au sol. Mes mains étaient rouges. J'étais allongée au sol et mon regard côtoyait le ciel. Kimimaro me regardait. Sasuke se jetait sur moi et criait mon nom. Ses bras formèrent comme une chaleur rassurante.

Ma main barbouillée de rouge se leva. Si lourde, si frustre, si fragile. Je la posai sur la joue de Sasuke. Je n'avais jamais lu autant d'inquiétude dans son regard ? Je lui offris un sourire. Et lui fit la pire déclaration de toute l'histoire de l'humanité :

_ Si tu ne fais pas le bon choix, je t'assure que je te retrouve et que je te botterai le cul, Orochimaru ou pas Orochimaru, c'est clair ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu, et je vis ses yeux d'ébène s'ouvrir de stupeur. Les pas de Kimimaro dans la plaine arrivaient vers nous. Je ne sus jamais ce que Sasuke me répondit. Ce fut au moment où l'homme blanc leva son épée d'os que je perdis connaissance une nouvelle fois encore.

_« Il fait noir. »_

_« Je suis en train de mourir. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« En même temps tu pourrais soigner cette blessure comme tu voudrais. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_Silence. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule entre les barreaux. De l'eau qui goutte. Plic. Ploc._

_« Kyuubi ? »_

_« Tais-toi et meurs en silence. »_

_« Ah… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver si je meurs ? »_

_« JE ne pourrai pas me réincarner avant longtemps jusqu'à ce que les énergies de la nature me recréent. »_

_« Tu seras toujours Kyuubi ? »_

_« Oui. Et non. Peut-être que j'aurais une autre forme. Je ne sais pas. »_

_Silence encore._

_« Kyuubi ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est aussi long que ça, mourir ? »_

_« … »_

_Silence toujours._

_« Kyuubi ? Est-ce que le fait que je puisse toujours te parler signifie que je suis encore vivante ? »_

_« Probablement. »_

_« Ah… »_

_« Tu voudrais savoir ce qui se passe au dehors ? »_

_« Oui, j'aimerais voir ce qu'il advient de Sasuke et des autres. S'ils ont gagné leur combat. »_

_« Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux »_

J'ouvre les yeux sur un ciel nuageux. Je bats des cils en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Refermai les paupières face à la lumière trop vive. Près de moi il y a un feu de camp. Quelqu'un a pensé à me mettre une couverture sur le dos, et celle-ci est douce. En dessous de moi le sol est confortable et épouse mes formes. Combien de temps suis-je restée allongée ? J'écoute le bruit du vent sur le plateau et le craquement des brindilles dans les flammes. Il y a deux respirations près de moi. Non trois.

_ Je crois que s'il n'avait pas été malade il nous aurait tués, déclara la voix de Lee.

Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas attendre son opération à l'hôpital ?

_ Nous devrions retourner vers Konoha maintenant, dit une voix un peu trainante.

Gaara !? Mais qu'est ce qui me valait la présence de tout ce beau monde ? J'entendis quelqu'un approuver silencieusement cette décision. Ce grognement approbateur me permit de reconnaître Sasuke. Alors il avait décidé de rester et de combattre Kimimaro… Et les deux autres étaient miraculeusement venus lui prêter main forte. Ça se tenait.

_ Tu vas avec Lee, je porte Naruto, décida Sasuke.

_ Vu la gravité des blessures de Naruto-san et des miennes je pense qu'il est préférable de laisser Gaara la porter sur son sable. Je n'ai besoin que d'un appui.

_ C'est ma coéquipière, elle sera plus en confiance.

_ C'est toi qui le dis, répondis-je, les faisant sursauter.

_ Naruto-san ! s'écria Lee.

Si je n'avais été allongée et mal en point, j'étais persuadée qu'il me serait sauté dessus.

_ Yo, miss froussarde, me gratifia le brun.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Je voulais savoir. Mon regard dériva sur son cou. Il ne cachait plus la marque avec pudeur dans son col comme avant. Comme lorsqu'il me l'avait dissimulé et que Sakura savait. Et au-delà de l'inquiétude dans son regard, je lisais autre chose quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Les bourgeons de la vengeance et de la soif de pouvoir avaient fleuri. Bientôt ils porteraient des fruits et ce serait trop tard. Si je n'agissais pas il serait trop tard.

Ce fut en lui souriant que je décidai du destin du garçon dont je n'étais pas amoureuse. J'en ferais part à Tsunade-baa-chan lorsque je reviendrai au village.

Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la personne méprisable au monde.

Mon regard bleu se mêla au cyan des yeux de Gaara. Lui aussi avait vu le changement dans le brun. A sa question muette je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me regard. Je ne méritais pas leurs compliments sur le combat ni leurs encouragements pour ma guérison future. Je ne méritais pas non plus les embrassades mouillées de larmes de mes compagnons lorsque nous rejoignîmes enfin le village caché de la feuille. Je ne méritais rien de tout cela. Tout ce que je méritais était la sanction, le prix à payer de ma décision.

La décision qui devait sauver Sasuke.

Mais avant je devais être soignée par l'équipe médicale avant de pouvoir prétendre à faire quoi que ce soit. Les pouvoirs de Kyuubi étaient ce qu'ils étaient : tant que je ne lui laissais pas la place (par fléchissement de volonté ou durant mon sommeil), il ne pouvait pas guérir mes blessures. Elles l'avaient été durant mon inconscience qui apparemment n'avait pas tellement duré. Quoi qu'on en dise, un combat ne dure pas quelques heures mais quelques minutes. Celui entre Ino et Sakura avait été le plus long dont je me rappelle, exception faite de celui face à Kakashi. Un vrai combat, je veux dire, où les deux parties sont d'accord pour se foutre sur la gueule bien plus loin qu'au premier sang.

Je soupirai, cette journée avait été longue et forte en rebondissements. Et pleine d'enseignement pour moi et tous mes amis Genins. Mes doigts effleurèrent le manche lisse de ma dague. Aujourd'hui Senritsu avait appris à danser auprès d'un véritable maître, quel dommage que notre combat ait été écourté par mon inattention.

Je tournai la tête vers Gaara. Il était physiquement épuisé. Et pourtant il continuait à utiliser son sable comme une civière de fortune pour moi. L'armure de sable qu'il portait habituellement s'était craquelée tout le long du chemin. J'appréciais qu'il fasse cela pour moi, mais je me sentais gênée de ces efforts en présence de Sasuke. Ce dernier était instable, aujourd'hui plus que jamais et c'était de ma faute. De toute manière il faudrait que je parle avec le porteur de Shukaku. Il avait l'air de mieux résister à la présence du démon dans son corps. Peut-être pourrions-nous parler de cela à tête reposée.

Le trajet de retour avait été plus que calme. Morose était sans doute le terme, bien qu'il ne rende pas fidèlement l'état de tension mentale. Je me rappelais le regard de Gaara sur la main que Sasuke avait jointe à l'une des miennes et qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher. Tous deux posaient sur moi un regard inquiet, et Sasuke se rendant compte qu'il totalisait un rival potentiel supplémentaire se comporta en paon jaloux. Déjà que j'étais blessée, je devais supporter l'atmosphère. Heureusement que Lee n'y mettait pas du sien et eut la décence de ne pas faire remarquer qu'il y avait encore son coéquipier.

D'ailleurs ce dernier nous incendia du regard. S'il s'était précipité à la rescousse de sa cousine par devoir ou culpabilité, il n'était pas venu pour nous aider à l'origine. Et le regard qu'il portait sur la main que Sasuke me tenait n'avait qu'un seul sens : il avait perdu face à l'Uchiha. Par deux fois il s'était retrouvé face à Kyuubi et par deux fois il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que me rejeter et me mépriser. Alors que Sasuke (et Shikamaru) avait accepté avec plus ou moins de réticence mon état d'hôte à un démon. Au moins le point positif, c'était que ça ne pouvait pas aller pire niveau rivaux jaloux.

Ah si, il y avait Ino et Sakura et la main que Sasuke me tenait. Je fis semblant d'être encore plus inconsciente que pendant le reste du chemin. En espérant que ça prendrait. Visiblement ça avait fonctionné auprès de la population non médicale. Et l'équipe de l'hôpital n'avait rien à faire de mes frasques amoureuses, elle était plutôt concernée par ma blessure au ventre. Vite, on me déplaça de mon lit de sable jusque sur un brancard et je fus amenée jusqu'en salle d'opération.

Celle-ci terminée, je restai quelques heures en salle de réanimation comme la plupart de mes camarades dont on s'occupa le même jour que moi. Le plus à plaindre était certainement Kiba. Sans l'aide de personne il avait tenu tête aux jumeaux bicéphales et cela même au stade deux. Cependant en tentant de prendre possession de son corps, il avait été contraint de se libérer en enfonçant un kunai dans son ventre par deux fois. Après une course-poursuite, il avait bénéficié de l'aide de Kankurô venu de Suna avec son frère.

L'homme araignée avait été tenu en échec pendant un temps par Hinata et Shino. Il fallait reconnaître que leur binôme était efficace face aux tirs de soie collante et de kunais dorés de Kidomaru. Cependant l'invocation de l'araignée géante avait compromis leurs chances de victoire. Ils avaient beau les éliminer une à une, leur nombre était trop grand. L'arrivée de Neji avait permis de rééquilibrer les choses. L'héritière des Hyuuga avait repris sa formation défensive et avait repoussé les kunais qui les menaçaient. Les deux garçons avaient servi à l'offensive, Neji défaisant les arachnides avec son poing souple, les toiles l'empêchant d'utiliser son Kaiten, et Shino rongeant les fils des arachnides. Ce fut lui qui décrocha l'énorme bête de son promontoire, arrosant l'équipe des viscères du monstre et de sa production tissée. Il leur avait suffi de repérer la position du chien d'Orochimaru et d'éviter ses flèches meurtrières. Le juuken avait fait son œuvre en enchaînant les 64 coups du Hakke coup sur coup tandis que les insectes pénétraient le corps de l'ennemi, rendant impossible la production de son armure dorée par ses glandes sudoripares.

Jirobou avait été mis en échec par Ino et Choji. A vrai dire c'était plutôt Choji qui s'était plié en quatre pour le vaincre celui-là. Ino avait su profiter des ouvertures que lui laissait son partenaire durant son match de lutte face au géant roux. Ils avaient cependant peiné de plus en plus. Commençant avec sa marque maudite activée, il avait contraint l'Akimichi à consommer des pilules dopantes propres à son clan. Il avait su s'arrêter à la deuxième, et les connaissances des Nara sur la réalisation de ces médicaments avaient aidé aux soins de mon ami replet. Au final, Ino n'avait servi que d'unité de soutien, incapable d'utiliser un autre talent que son Jutsu de contrôle mental, celui-ci étant trop risqué avec leur formation bancale sans la présence de Shikamaru.

Quant à Tayuya, j'avais eu raison. Elle et Sakon étaient d'une puissance équivalente physiquement parlant, sachant qu'elle était aussi capable d'utiliser ses Genjutsu. Ce fut son excès de confiance dans ses illusions auditives qui causa sa perte. Grâce à un excellent repérage de terrain au préalable, Ten-Ten n'avait eu qu'à indiquer à Sakura où déplacer la rouquine de manière à la faire tomber dans ses pièges. Cependant la partie s'était déséquilibrée lorsqu'elles n'avaient pu prévenir l'utilisation de la flute, et que seule ma coéquipière put se sortir seule de ce mauvais pas. Dès lors Tayuya put faire ce qu'elle voulait sur le terrain en créant des monstres à partir de ses notes de musiques. Les deux kunoïchi ne durent leur salut qu'à l'arrivée salvatrice de Temari et de ses bourrasques qui nettoyèrent le terrain en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, emportant les notes maudites au loin et frappant la musicienne de plein fouet. Assommée par un énorme tronc, cette dernière était actuellement retenue prisonnière par les services d'Information et de Torture. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Le dernier membre du quartet devenu quintet avait été vaincu non pas par l'équipe conjointe de Sasuke, Lee et Gaara mais bien par la maladie. Tenu en respect par le Taijutsu de Sasuke, devenu un mélange entre le mien et celui de la somptueuse bête de jade, les deux garçons avaient forcé l'épéiste à activer sa marque maudite. A partir de ce moment là, les Katon de Sasuke et le poing ivre de Lee ne suffirent plus (oui apparemment il s'était enfilé une bouteille de saké et il avait fait des trucs que le Sharingan n'avait pas su appréhender. Sasuke était mécontent de ne réussir à copier ni le membre du clan des Kaguya, ni Lee.) Arrivé en soutien, Gaara leur avait permis de prendre l'avantage, sauf que leur adversaire refusait absolument de mourir. Finalement il s'était éteint de lui-même en reprochant à Sasuke son choix de vie. Il avait été totalement endoctriné par Orochimaru.

Un rapport écrit de nos blanches mains fut remis aux services indiqués.

On me donna une chambre pour récupérer, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne pouvais pas me lever non plus et me tournai les pouces dans le jour qui déclinait. Pendant que Tsunade continuait sa visite de l'hôpital, quelqu'un pénétra dans ma chambre. N'ayant aucune arme à portée de la main, je fus tentée de crier avant de reconnaître l'homme au masque de chat.

_ Enfin décidé à me parler en tête à tête ? demandais-je.

_ A vrai dire j'aimerais aussi ajouter mon grain de sel, fit quelqu'un depuis la fenêtre.

Juché sur la tête d'une de ses grenouilles, Jiraya me fixait depuis dehors. En face de moi, le membre des services secrets retira son masque. C'était un adolescent. Il devait approcher de la vingtaine, mais je ne savais établir précisément son âge. Les cheveux chocolat, les traits lisses, il portait son bandeau sur un casque qui protégeait sa mâchoire de deux lames de métal.

_ Nous nous retrouvons, Namikaze Naruto.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ La personne qui va assurer ta formation pour le temps à venir.

_ Et vous l'ermite pas net ? Vous êtes encore en train de pinailler pour des heures d'entrainement avec vous plutôt que pour ma formation aux services secrets ?

_ Pas tout à fait. J'ai prévu de faire un voyage pour écrire mon prochain livre, et je tiens à ce que tu m'accompagnes.

_ Je ne suis absolument pas intéressée dans vos recherches d'information. Tout ce que vous faites c'est épier les femmes aux bains. Alors ou vous m'expliquez la raison cachée et vous êtes franc avec moi, ou je ne viens pas.

Le regard du vieil homme se fixa dans le mien. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'épargne. Il passa une main sur son visage en grommelant. Mais il ne put retenir la lueur de fierté dans ses prunelles vives.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de très agaçante, tu le sais ça au moins ?

_ Puis-je… ? demanda le brun.

_ Vous êtes là pour la même chose que moi, il faut bien qu'on s'entende, fit l'ermite.

_ Naruto, tu es consciente que tes capacités physiques ainsi que le Kyuubi attirent des convoitises de la part d'Orochimaru mais aussi de cette organisation nommée Akatsuki.

_ Vous ne m'apprenez rien, mais continuez.

_ A l'heure actuelle tu es capable de tenir tête à des soldats du niveau Jounin, d'après les rapports que j'ai eus en main. Le fait est que ce n'est absolument pas suffisant pour s'opposer à de telles personnes.

_ M'entraîner pour leur résister, jusque là je comprends, mais quel rapport avec le voyage ?

_ Jiraya-Sama est connu dans le monde entier. Et il est porteur de nombreux savoirs qui te seront utiles, d'autant plus si vous devez également assurer les missions d'espionnage confiées par Tsunade par le biais du _Daily Shinobi_. De plus ces actions vous éloigneraient du village pour un temps, et savoir le porteur de Kyuubi et Jiraya-Sama loin de Konoha seraient plus sécurisants pour le village d'après les anciens.

_ Dites tout de suite que je suis responsable de la guerre face à Orochimaru pendant que vous y êtes, bougonnais-je.

_ J'ai participé à la restauration de la zone forestière où avait eu lieu votre combat face à Sabaku no Gaara. Les dégâts causés ont été tels que le conseil du village craint que de tels dégâts puissent être encourus dans le village en cas d'attaque par Orochimaru ou Akatsuki.

_ En gros il faut m'éloigner afin de faire retomber l'état d'urgence dans lequel nous sommes depuis l'examen Chuunin. D'accord, tout va bien. Mais si Jiraya-sensei est si plein de sagesse et de bons enseignements comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, quel est le rôle que vous avez à jouer dans cette histoire.

_ Mon rôle ? dit l'ANBU. Il est très simple. Je suis là pour aider au contrôle de Kyuubi. Je suis le seul ninja capable d'utiliser les techniques Mokuton du Shodaime Hokage afin de retenir le démon renard.

Je ne pus retenir un regard admiratif dans sa direction. Ce mec était un dieu, sérieusement.

_ Nous partirons dès que tes blessures permettront de voyager, déclara Jiraya.

_ Mais si vous faites partie des services secrets, Tsunade n'a-t-elle pas besoin de vous ?

_ Oh, j'ai des missions comme s'il en pleuvait, mais j'en aurais également en chemin. Il ne suffit que d'un faucon messager après tout.

_ Quoi ! Il va falloir bosser en plus ? Moi qui croyais qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un voyage initiatique !

_ Désolé gamine, ça aurait été le cas si tu n'avais pas tapé dans l'œil de Kakashi avec tes compétences.

_ Mon nom est Tenzo, à partir de ce jour, je suis ton Senpai.

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'ANBU remit son masque et s'éclipsa. Devant mon air horrifié face à la quantité de travail que j'anticipais, Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de m'adresser un sourire narquois. Avant que celui-ci ne s'efface en étendant des pas rapides de chaussures à talon dans le couloir. Vite, il révoqua sa grenouille et pris la poudre d'escampette au même moment ou Tsunade débarquait dans la pièce pour lui gueuler de ne pas déranger les patients et les services hospitaliers avec ses invocations géantes.

Une fois calmée, la blonde se tourna vers moi. Et son regard n'était qu'une seule et même question. Sans répondre je me tournais vers la fenêtre. Le temps était venu de lui annoncer ma décision. C'était sans doute la plus raisonnable que je pouvais faire. Mais raisonnable ne signifie pas que c'était la meilleure à prendre. Peut-être que c'était mieux si je quittais le village pour un temps. Pour me permettre d'oublier. Pour lui permettre d'être heureux. Sans moi. Lorsque mes yeux revinrent sur la Godaime, mon verdict tomba.

_ Les réactions de Sasuke face au retour d'Uchiha Itachi et à mon enlèvement prouvent qu'il n'est absolument pas stable. Et je doute que des séances de psychanalyses soient suffisantes. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il oublie. Tout. Le massacre des Uchiha, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Pour le sauver je pense qu'il faut lui redonner une nouvelle vie, parce que sinon c'est certain qu'il va se tuer.

_ Tu es sûre de cette décision ? Je sais à quel point tu es proche de lui.

_ J'ai un jour décidé qu'un de mes rêves était qu'il soit heureux. J'aimerais lui offrir cette paix d'esprit, et je crains que ma présence ne nuise à cela.

_ Je te remercie de ton opinion, elle sera débattue avec les anciens du village. Il est vraisemblable qu'elle soit choisie, puisqu'elle est proche de celle qu'ils favorisaient. Mais je te redemande une nouvelle fois si tu es sûre de tes choix. Souhaites-tu vraiment qu'il t'oublie.

Non, bien sûr que non ! Et ça faisait horriblement mal, tellement que j'avais l'impression de m'arracher le cœur. Parce que la personne qui serait heureuse aurait le corps de Sasuke, sa voix, ses tics de parole, mais ce ne serait jamais Sasuke. Jamais. Je sauverais effectivement quelqu'un et le rendrait heureux. Mais ce ne serait pas lui. Sur ce point là j'avais échoué. Mais pour nos destins mutuels, c'était sans doute ce que j'avais le mieux à faire.

Lui faire oublier. Tout ce qui lui donnait de violents sentiments.

Itachi.

Orochimaru.

Et Namikaze Naruto.

J'étais vraiment la personne la plus méprisable du monde.

* * *

_Allez! On se retrouvera pour l'écriture de la suite de cette fiction: Promesse !  
_

_Oh et oui je n'ai toujours pas dit qui se faisait passer pour le parrain de Naruto et oui je l'assume!_


End file.
